Equivocarse
by maite.mas
Summary: Kristen tiene solo dos horas...Dos horas para explicar su error a quien más quiere... Robert y Kristen
1. Chapter 1

**Hola.**

**Este es mi primer fic, y decidí escribirlo cuando me enteré de la noticia en la que Kristen Stewart aparentemente había engañado a Robert Pattinson. **

**No solo me entristeció, ya que parecían ser una pareja consolidada, que había perdurado a pesar de las dificultades que ofrece mantenerse "con los pies en la tierra" en Hollywood, sino por el impacto que produjo esto en miles y miles de fans.**

**Personas de todas las edades opinaban, sufrían, criticaban, odiaban, desconfiaban y perdían las esperanzas en el amor verdadero.**

**Y esa fue la verdadera razón por la que escribí…**

**Esto es ficción…Todos lo saben. Pero es una posibilidad de las miles que pudieron ser reales en la historia de Rob y Kristen. ¿La verdadera?... Quizás nunca la sabremos, porque es de ellos, solo de ellos. Porque si nos prestaron su historia de amor para que soñemos un poco, para que sonriamos con sus miradas cálidas y caricias escondidas, para que nos emocionemos ante su complicidad y apoyo en sus apariciones públicas y personales (aún en contra de su voluntad!)…Ahora es tiempo de que cada uno de nosotros busque un camino a esta historia. **

**Ellos tendrán que ver, con la verdad sobre la mesa, qué pasó, que pasa y que pasará…Y ojalá lo hagan poniendo por delante el amor que han compartido todo este tiempo.**

**Nosotros, sus humildes seguidores, tenemos que "completar este vacío" tratando de correr la rabia, los juicios, la desesperanza, y enfocándonos en que ellos son reales y así lo fue (o es…) su relación. Y esta humanidad le da la posibilidad al error, y también la del reencuentro…**

**Por lo tanto, esta es mi opción. La que yo me imaginé ante lo que pasó…Y va a terminar...Bueno, como yo pienso, terminaría una hermosa historia de amor…**

**Los invito a compartirla…**

Capítulo I

Kristen

Era temprano cuando sonó el teléfono…Lo confundí con el despertador, y desorientada me metí al baño con el Iphone en la mano.

Era mi representante…Llamada perdida…Pero era tarde, mi personal trainer me esperaba en el gym a las 8, así que me metí a la ducha y decidí llamarla camino a mi clase.

Manejé rápido, estacioné y al bajar vi que ya me esperaban, así que olvidé totalmente llamar a Ruth. Al terminar la rutina, tomé el bolso y vi las 12 llamadas perdidas, los mensajes de texto y me asusté de verdad…Pero antes de poder marcar, el celular sonó nuevamente. Atendí y escuché voz grave de Ruth que me decía:

-¡¿Qué hiciste Kristen, qué hiciste?!...

No entendí nada, pero su tono histérico, tenso, empezaba a preocuparme. Me pidió que abriera el correo que acababa de mandarme, y decidí sentarme en el auto antes de hacerlo. Cuando se empezaron a abrir los archivos jpg, sentí que el corazón iba a salirse de mi pecho…¿Quién tomó esas fotos?...¡¿Cómo?!...Si estábamos solos, no había nadie…nada…tanta nada como entre Rupert y yo…una nada que ni siquiera se por qué me hizo juntarme con él esa tarde de verano en la colina. Ya había habido intenciones de su parte durante el rodaje de Snow White, pero todo terminaba en una mano que se quedaba encima de la mía más de lo apropiado…Pero que yo sacaba rápidamente al notarlo, o juegos de palabras en que mi estúpida inocencia hacían que caiga, y terminaban en frases como:

-"_y si lo quieres tanto, por qué tus ojos miran hacia abajo cuando te pregunto por él…"-,_ ¡Qué se yo porqué miro para abajo…!, pero me ponía tan nerviosa, que no le contestaba…

_-"¿Por qué tu boca dice amarlo tanto y tus ojos tienen otras subtítulos?...Siempre repites en las entrevistas que eres mala mentirosa…pero mintiéndote a ti misma eres la mejor…"-_

Frases que me hacían sentir rabia y tantas inseguridades…Esta película de mierda se iba a filmar aquí, en Londres, su ciudad, ¿Porqué diablos Rob no estaba conmigo, por qué no venía a verme…?

Mi ensoñación se rompió con el entrenador golpeándome la ventanilla,

-Te pasa algo?…-

En ese momento volví a escuchar la voz de Ruth que también repetía

-¿Estás ahí?, ¡Kristen! Tienes que hablar con Rob. Van a publicar las fotos en la web en 2 horas, no logramos llegar a un arreglo con el fucking Papz, vendió las fotos a…-

-¡Tienes que pararlo!-, grité…El corazón me latía desbocado, le hice una seña al entrenador de que estaba todo O.K, y después de mirarme en forma desconfiada, se alejó del auto.

Puse el altavoz del celular para seguir hablando con Ruth mientras conducía a casa…

-¡Tienes que pararlo! Él no puede verlas, no son reales…-

Mi representante me contestó con sequedad:

-Kristen, son reales, no puedo hacer nada…**Tú** te lo has hecho a ti misma, y los actos tienen consecuencias.-

-Pero tú sabes más que nadie que lo quiero, que es todo para…-

Ruth me interrumpió: -Entonces ¿por qué está Rupert apoyado en tu hombro?, ¿por qué no te frenó ese anillo que nunca te sacas a seguir más allá?, ¿por qué...?-

Pero en ese momento se calló. Quizás fue mi respiración, que se sentía agitada como si fuera a acabarse el aire, o mi silencio, que le habló más que si hubiesen salido las palabras a borbotones, como solía hablar cuando me ponía ansiosa…Ruth me conocía, y por alguna razón, el enojo que sentía por mí se transformó en pena,

-Maneja con cuidado-, me dijo, -Ve a la casa y habla con él, no dejes que se entere por la página de una revista sin escrúpulos…Pero esto es grave, Kristen, él no lo merecía…-

Corté sin responder, estaba a pocas cuadras de la casa que compartíamos, podía visualizar mi sangre corriendo a mil por mis venas. ¿Qué iba a hacer…?

Entré en la habitación y Rob todavía dormía. Me senté de mi lado de la cama, y sin abrir los ojos, giró hacia mí, estiró su brazo y su mano cálida tomó la mía. Notó que no me movía y abrió lentamente los ojos…-Qué hice ahora…-, me preguntó con una media sonrisa…

-Rob, tengo que contarte algo…-, mi voz temblaba, salía con un timbre que nunca había oído.

Me miró a los ojos extrañado, y vio la gravedad de mi mirada…Se sentó en la cama y trató de abrazarme, pero lo separé…Nunca, juro que nunca antes necesité sentir sus brazos más que en ese momento, pero no me lo merecía…Estaba sucia, el dolor que sentía me quemaba la garganta…Respiré hondo y empecé a hablar…

Las palabras me salían atropelladas, mezcladas, pero no existía la "mejor manera de decirlo". Esta era la que yo encontraba, desesperada, para decirle a quien amo y he amado más que a nadie, que lo había engañado…No valían las explicaciones, aunque fueran ciertas, acerca de mis estúpidas dudas cuando estuvimos lejos durante la filmación, de cómo con palabras, Rupert me había enredado en incertidumbres sobre mis sentimientos, y en un momento en que lo nuestro estaba un poco monótono, habíamos concertado esa cita loca, convencida como adolescente que "él" era la aventura que yo buscaba, el desafío, el límite que tanto me motivaba en mis películas…Pero ahora veía que era solo eso, una escena más…Yo había jugado a ser un personaje, un nuevo cuento donde vivíamos la parte romántica a escondidas…

Pero cuando la "escena terminó", fue como un velo que se corrió de mis ojos y todo se volvió surrealista…Rupert me sonreía y yo empecé a sentir nauseas…Quien era esa Kristen…Le pedí que se bajara del auto y volví a casa manejando como loca, Necesitaba verlo, abrazarlo, porque él sí era mi realidad…Y pedí con todas mis fuerzas olvidarme de ese día para siempre…

Y por un momento, mis deseos se cumplieron porque allí estaba, esperándome para pasear al perro…con su sonrisa dulce y sus besos tiernos…Pero no…Los deseos solo se cumplen si fuiste buena. No era mi caso…Finalmente, la realidad patearía la mentira que quise creer sobre un error sin consecuencias.

Y a medida que mis palabras le contaban lo que vería en unos minutos más, mientras sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas y sus labios temblaban, yo pude ver y tocar el dolor, el más desgarrador…Vi como se quebraba…Sus sollozos se mezclaban con los míos…

No Kristen, no puedes llorar, "tú te lo hiciste…tú se lo hiciste…", Ruth resonaba en mi cabeza, pero a medida que las palabras llegaban, arrastrándose, al final de mi relato, las lágrimas rebalsaron mis ojos… Entonces ya no aguanté y dejé que Rob me abrazara…Sus brazos me apretaban con fuerza, mientras su cuerpo se quebraba en un llanto silencioso que me carcomía por dentro.

No dijo nada, solo pegó su frente a la mía y me besó…Lenta y dulcemente. Solo percibía el sabor de la despedida, y la sensación me quitaba el aire. Era como poder sentir como se salía el alma de mi cuerpo y se diluía en la penumbra de la habitación…

Lo último que dije fue "Perdón, perdón…"

No se si realmente quería una respuesta, quizás lo conocía tan bien que sabía que en algún momento su perdón llegaría, pero podría yo hacer lo mismo?...

Podría yo perdonarme…

Finalmente, se despegó de mí y silenciosamente sacó una maleta del closet…No pude mirar cómo se desarmaba lo que con tanto esfuerzo construimos por más de tres años…

Me subí al auto y llegué a casa de mis padres. Entré a mi antiguo cuarto, me acosté mirando el techo y me sentí más sola que nunca.

Esperar…Solo me queda esperar.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

RPOV

Sonó el despertador y sentí como Kristen se estiraba lentamente…Tenía sueño, y si abría los ojos y ella descubría que estaba medio despierto, seguro iba a pedirme que la acompañara al gimnasio…No, mejor me quedaba un rato más, en dos horas volvería y quizás lograba que se metiera en la cama un ratito más conmigo…

Me había vuelto a dormir y los ladridos de Bear me despertaron. Enseguida sentí la llave en la cerradura y miré el reloj: 9.30, ¡qué bueno!, media hora antes que la hora de siempre. Sus pasos se acercaron y sin verla, sentí como se sentaba en la cama. Estiré mi mano y la puse sobre la suya...Qué raro, fría y sudada…No se movió, no entrelazó los dedos como lo hacía siempre, ni tiró de la mía para que me acerque…

Abrí los ojos y la miré. Adoraba perderme en sus ojos, pero algo le pasaba…

-"Qué hice ahora?"-, le pregunté… Seguro el perro había ensuciado el comedor porque no lo saqué a tiempo, o me llamó para que le pida al vigilante del sector que ahuyentara algún Papz metido que no la dejaba entrar tranquila a casa y no escuché el celular…

Pero su mirada era diferente…Era como si el verde de sus ojos de pronto se hubiese velado.

-"Tengo que contarte algo…"-, me dijo, y la gravedad de su voz me alarmó. Me senté en la cama y de pronto sentí el impulso de abrazarla fuerte…fuerte…Como si fuera a desaparecer, ¡qué tonto!, ¿qué me pasaba?...

Pero ella me frenó, las manos le temblaban, y antes de que le dijera o preguntara nada…Empezó a hablar.

-"No sé que me pasó, Rob, no sé…Creí que nunca te enterarías, quise que todo fuera un mal sueño…Te extrañaba tanto en Londres, él me enredó, me sentía tan sola, yo nunca creí que…"-

-"No pasó nada, fueron besos vacíos…Te lo juro!...", siguió,-"Hay veces que siento que este encierro en el que estamos obligados a vivir me quita el aire; la monotonía me agobia y fue un momento de locura. Era como si tuviera ocho años y solo quisiera vivir es aventura estúpida de estar sola y él, él estaba allí…Y yo era un personaje, uno que solo derramaba pasión, que jugaba…Qué hice, Dios, qué hice!..."-

¿Qué me estaba diciendo?, Rupert?, pero si su mujer, sus niñas, vivían tan cerca, ¿por qué?...¿por qué?...No grité, aunque la furia y el dolor se mezclaban adentro mío confundiéndome. Las frases le salían cortadas, y aunque hubiese dado cualquier cosa por no entender lo que me decía, comprendía cada una de sus palabras.

Dejé de escuchar…Oía sonidos que me atravesaban como flechas de hielo, su imagen se disolvía en un manto de noche, la más negra, la más oscura. Sus ojos…yo no podía ver a través de ellos como siempre. Mi vida se quebraba, mi historia, mi camino desaparecía. Ya hacía tanto tiempo que éramos "nosotros", nosotros contra el mundo, nosotros de la mano, con sueños encontrados juntos, yo cuidándola y ella cuidándome, riéndonos de las mismas cosas, discutiendo, pero seguros del reencuentro…Todo se derrumbaba, todo se despedazaba y caía en ese pequeño espacio que nos separaba…

Las lágrimas me quemaron los ojos, y desde lejos comencé a escuchar sus sollozos que se mezclaron con los míos, y solo quise abrazarla…Nos besamos con un beso amargo, y sentí que su boca era un túnel vacío en el que quería desaparecer. Era la última vez que la tendría cerca…Pero ya no era mía, cuánto hacía que ya no lo era…

Me separé y deseé que fuera una pesadilla. Ella entraría en dos minutos por la puerta con la sonrisa de siempre y…

-"Va a salir en una revista, en media hora estará en la web, hay fotos…Qué hice?"-sonó desesperada.

-"¿Por qué Kristen, por qué?"-

-Me miró, y por primera vez desde que empezó esta tortura vi a través de sus ojos, -"Perdón" -me dijo,- "perdón…"-

¿Podría perdonarla?...No sabía…Ya no tenía alma que pudiese hacerlo. Quizás, cuando volviese a sentir. Cuando pudiese armarme y llegar a mi corazón nuevamente…

Allí, aunque no quisiera, seguro la encontraría…Con su mirada dulce, sus cuerpo tibio, sus manos torpes y tiernas, su terquedad y su pasión…¿Y cómo?, ¿Cómo no perdonarla si aún siento que estoy lleno de ella?...

Pero ahora no, ahora tengo que partir. Solo así puedo, quizás, volver…

Tomé una maleta del closet y sin mirarla, la llené con mis cosas. Deseé que no haya nada en lo que me llevaba que ella hubiese usado últimamente, no soportaría respirarla estando lejos…Y me fui…

Me fui dejándola sola, abriéndome paso en un camino nuevo lleno de piedras, sin luz en el fondo…Yo, que seguía una luz tibia cada vez que cerraba los ojos y la tomaba de la mano…

¿Podría perdonarla?...

En la penumbra de la habitación del departamento de un amigo miro el techo…Acostado en una cama ajena, ya no me queda claro qué me queda…¿Qué es mío, qué no lo es?...

Mío es este nuevo camino, de ella es el que comienza sin mí…

¿Si se cruzarán?...No lo se…

Esperar, solo me queda esperar…


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, conversemos un poquito…Hasta aquí la ficción acompañó los hechos que todos conocemos, pero ahora tendremos que seguir un camino alternativo…¿Ellos seguirán uno similar?…No lo sabemos. En este momento, seguro que ellos tampoco lo saben.**

**Pero solo hay que pensar que los caminos están. A veces escondidos o difíciles, y entonces el reto es cosa de encontrarlos. Confío en que Kristen y Rob encontrarán el suyo, y mientras…Sigamos con el Fic!**

**Gracias por leer y por los comentarios, son un excelente estímulo!**

Capítulo III

La soledad de Kristen

Me dormí llorando. Me desperté y antes de abrir los ojos pedí que fuera una pesadilla.

Escuchaba pájaros a través de la ventana…

Que el sol se apague, que el mundo se calle, que yo desaparezca…Qué Rob me perdone…Ese en realidad era mi único deseo.

Miré el celular…"15 llamadas perdidas", Ninguna suya…

Golpearon la puerta. No esperaron que conteste…Maddy, una de mis mejores amigas, entró a mi cuarto, mejor dicho, "se abalanzó" en mi habitación.

-Esto es horrible, no se ve nada, no hay aire!...-

-Ándate entonces!-, le dije…

-No, y más te vale que abras esa ventana, te levantes, te bañes…Qué huele tan mal?-"

-La pena-, le contesté, -Apesta…-

-Bueno, entonces sal de ella, déjala entre esas sábanas y vamos a correr un rato…-

-No.-

-¿Vas a quedarte aquí para siempre?...Si es así, córrete a un lado que voy a cansarme de esperar de pie…Mira, lo peor que puede pasarnos es que nos disparen con un rifle teledirigido…A ti porque el mundo te odia…A mí, por acompañarte…No es justo, yo pierdo más…Debería hacer algo terrible para que mi muerte sea justificada…-

-Puedes traicionar a tu novio, aunque él sea la persona más buena del mundo, aunque siempre haya sido la persona más honesta contigo, aunque…lo ames.- Al pronunciar esas últimas palabras, sentí una puntada en el pecho…

Mi amiga se apuró en contestarme:- Gracias, pero copiarte solo te dejaría sin atención…Y jamás te haría eso.-

La ácida broma de Maddy me hizo reír…Al verme sonreír, me tomó de las manos y fue como si abrieran una válvula de escape en mi cuerpo, comencé a llorar desconsoladamente, como no lo había hecho hasta ese momento.

-Llora-, me dijo, -vamos, tienes derecho. La embarraste, pero haberlo amado como sé que lo hiciste, te da derecho al dolor…-

Mi cuerpo se sacudía con los sollozos mientras Maddy me abrazaba, y por primera vez desde el comienzo de esta pesadilla, sentí un rayo de tibieza en mi alma. –No está todo perdido,-me consoló, -Dicen que allá arriba hay un Dios…-

Un rato más tarde, estaba bañada y con una cara espantosa, pero al menos podía mantenerme en pie. Ruth me recomendó que no abriese internet…¿Para qué…? Me odiaban, lo sabía…Había traicionado al hombre más amado de los últimos tiempos. Yo, la estúpida que tenía sus besos, sus miradas, su aliento…El sonido del celular me sacó de mis ensoñaciones, miré la pantalla: Rupert…Contesté.

-Qué quieres-

-Verte-

- Olvídalo. Nunca. Nunca más.-

- Ahora eres libre, vamos, qué pierdes?-

- La poca integridad que me queda!-, contesté furiosa. – Basta, ¿no te alcanzó?...¿Por qué sigues destruyéndome?...

Qué fácil era pensar ahora, que claro lo tenía todo, cuanto me arrepentía…Amor mío, dónde estarás?

Corté el teléfono, pero entró otra llamada. Ruth nuevamente que me avisaba que no se podría postergar el inicio de la promoción de "Breaking dawn", y que todo Summit estaba desesperado por lo que iba a pasar.

¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

No sé, solo piensen en él. Que él se sienta lo mejor posible.-

Bueno, veo que la soledad te está haciendo bien. Ya piensas mejor. Me gustaría que Grace te escuchara-

Grace. La agente de Rob. Perfecta, maternal, seria, competente. Siempre sentí que no terminaba de aprobarme…Qué pensaría ahora.

Kristen, creo que lo mejor es ocultarte por un tiempo. Las fans se convencen pronto, twitter es una herramienta fácil y que mueve masas. Hay que crear varios grupos que sean "Kristen support", hacer creer que la cosa entre ustedes decaía, que a él le faltaba la pasión que a ti te sobra, que le coqueteaba a alguna actriz poco importante, de paso le daríamos fama…quién podría ser?...Bueno, da igual, pero quédate adentro, escuchaste? Escóndete por…-

No! Basta. Basta de cuentos. Escondida no puedo luchar, Ruth, no me pidas eso.

Pero el comunicado de prensa nos quedó perfecto…¿Acaso no decía lo que querías? Lo planeé hasta con tus palabras…-

Nunca le hubiese hablado a través de un comunicado masivo. Debe haberme odiado por eso. Esto es nuestro Ruth, esta vez es entre él y yo. Ya no hay "Bella y Edward", ya no hay un noviazgo compartido por la prensa y los medios, de ahora en más la lucha es mía, entiendes? Mía!…-

Ruth mantuvo un silencio desaprobatorio del otro lado de la línea…-Pero Kris, yo te digo que…-

-¡Y yo te contesto que perdí a Rob!, que se fue, que lo que más deseo en el mundo es que nuestro camino se cruce otra vez. Se fue, Ruth, se fue…Otra vez las lágrimas se escurrieron de mis ojos…

Se tenía que ir, Kristen.

Lo se, pero si me escondo, nunca podrá ver la poca luz que me queda, y esa luz es para él, entiendes…Déjame estar, por favor.

Como quieras…Es tu carrera…-

Hay veces en que la vida es mi carrera más importante. Y solo se aprende corriendo, no si me llevan en brazos.

Veo que de toda esta mierda está saliendo algo bueno, parece que creciste como seis años-…Supe que Ruth sonreía. Y yo me sentía un poco mejor.

Tenía que ser fuerte. Ser un pilar para soportarlo en silencio y sin que no lo sepa, un puerto al que alguna vez desee volver, un ángel que cuide su sueño, un amor que lo ame desde lejos, una mujer que lo merezca otra vez…

…Te espero, mi amor. Te espero.

**Bueno, espero les haya gustado. Obviamente que es ficción…Pero al menos, muestra que hay salidas hasta en las peores situaciones, y siempre servirá tratar de reparar. **

**De ahora en más, hay que construir. No se si un futuro juntos, pero al menos, sabiendo que juntos crecieron como personas.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo cap.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todas. Aquí llega el numero 4. Espero les levante el ánimo, aunque estamos aún lejos de que las cosas se solucionen. Cuéntenme qué les pareció.**

**Gracias por compartir sus comentarios y seguirme.**

**Maite**

Capítulo IV

Rob.

Me desperté tarde. Me estaba esperando un taxi de vidrios polarizados para llevarme a una casa que me prestarían hasta que decidiera qué hacer…

Me ardían los ojos, me dolía la cabeza. Me miré al espejo y creí que no haría falta que me escondieran para salir del departamento, ya que cualquiera que me viese, no me reconocería…Era un desastre.

Al mediodía ya estaba instalado. Me preparé el almuerzo, y no lo comí. Me tiré a dormir un rato, y no dormí. Leí para olvidarme, y recordé…Parecía que los recuerdos se empujaban para llegar a mi mente…

…_Cada vez que estábamos leyendo, y ella me interrumpía para repetir un párrafo que la había impactado, y cómo se enojaba si a mí no me había causado el mismo efecto…_

_-…Pero Rob, escucha: "Ella regalaba libertad con cada caricia…"-, ¿Yo te regalo libertad cuando te acaricio?-, me preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos…_

_-No!, tu solo me tironeas del cuello cada vez que quieres acariciarme el pelo- ,bromeé._

_Ella se sentó sobre mí y me miró entre enojada y divertida…Entonces, la abracé y pensé: Tú me regalas el cielo, el mar, el aire. Tú eres la libertad, Kristen. La desparramas cada vez que me miras, me lees, me amas…_

¿Se lo dije aquella vez?...No me acuerdo…¿Por qué no me acuerdo?...Una sensación de desesperación me inundó…No, no puedo olvidarla, era mejor desgarrarme en su recuerdo que vaciarme de ella...

Sonó el teléfono. -Si es Kristen, no voy a responder-, amenacé al aire.

No, era Grace, mi agente:

-No contestaste sus llamadas…¿no?!-

-No me llamó.-

-Bueno, pero NO contestes, ¿me oíste?-

-Creo que te equivocaste de número y crees estar hablando con tu hijo de 14 años, Grace…Soy Rob y tengo 26. Contesto a quien se me da la gana.-

-Bien-, dijo con satisfacción. –La melancolía está dando lugar al enojo. La rabia te moviliza más que la tristeza. Eso necesitamos para enfrentarte nuevamente a las fieras de la prensa. ¿Te dije que en dos semanas tienes una premier en New York…Pero no te preocupes, un buen maquillaje, lentes oscuros, cara indiferente, terminantemente prohibidas las preguntas personales, y va a ser un éxito. Todo el mundo te apoya, Rob. Te aman más que antes. Su destrucción va inversamente proporcional a tu aprobación.

Grace hablaba rápido, con firmeza y decisión. Como siempre. Nunca dudaba. Por momentos, con Kristen creíamos que tenía algún don sobrenatural para saber siempre lo que iba a pasar y que debía hacer…

Detuvo su monólogo al notar mi prolongado silencio.

-Estás ahí? Rob?-

-Quiero cortar-, le dije. –No me siento bien y acabo de bostezar, voy a tratar de dormir. Hablamos mañana.-

-Sí, mañana. Descansa. Te hará bien.-

Me desperté con el ruido de un trueno. Llovía a cántaros. Medio dormido caminé tratando de cerrar ventanas y puertas para que no entre agua…

-Bear…Bear!-¿Dónde se metió el maldito perro?. Lo busqué por toda la casa. No apareció. Salí al jardín, pero ni un rastro. Empecé a preocuparme. Lo único que me faltaba. Casi recé… -No más pérdidas, por favor-.

El celular vibró. Lo había dejado en silencio y al mirarlo había 10 llamadas perdidas. Algunas de un número repetido y desconocido, otras de ella. Noté que había dejado un mensaje de texto. Tiré con rabia el teléfono en la cama. No contestar era difícil, pero no abrir un mensaje era peor. La luz parpadeante que me avisaba que estaba pendiente, parecía burlarse de mi ansiedad. Después de dudarlo mucho, lo abrí. Kristen lo había mandado hacía una hora y…

-¡Mierda!- La policía había encontrado a Bear perdido. Como tenía un chip que funcionaba como GPS, al encontrarlo, habían tratado de contactar los teléfonos asociados. Yo no respondí, y la contactaron a ella. Me avisaba que en media hora, si no recibía respuesta, partiría a la estación de policía a recogerlo.

Corriendo, me cambié la camisa, me lavé un poco y salí. La lluvia empeoraba todo. La zona de Los Ángeles donde estaba la casa estaba llena de curvas, no veía nada, y que soy un pésimo conductor, no es una novedad…Finalmente llegué y por suerte no vi el Mini estacionado por allí. Bajé de un salto. Si me apuraba, no me encontraría con ella, así que entré en forma atropellada a la estación.

-Buenas noche, vengo por mi perro, me llamaron porque…-

La voz se me apagó abruptamente. Allí estaba ella, abrazando a Bear.

El pelo desordenado, sin maquillaje, las uñas mordidas…

Me paralicé. Ella lo notó y dijo un "hola" tímido, como pidiendo disculpas.

Cerré los ojos, no podía quebrarme. Traté de evocar a Grace: "Enójate, la rabia es mejor que la tristeza"…La fulminé con la mirada.

-No debías haber venido. Ya iba a llegar, no había escuchado el celular.- Le dije secamente. Traté de concentrarme en el olor a perro mojado de Bear para no sentir su perfume. Nunca usaba nada muy fuerte, pero su olor me trastornaba.

…No sirvió. Al enderezarse para entregarme al perro, llegó a mí con una intensidad inesperada. Me temblaron las manos, y noté que ella también temblaba.

Nuestros dedos apenas se rozaron, y casi pude escuchar como mi corazón se apretaba.

-Perdón, creí que estabas más lejos. Sabes que Bear se asusta con los truenos-, se justificó.

-Rob no.-, me dije, -No la mires a los ojos!, no!, no!-…Pero mis ojos la buscaron como si fueran un imán poderoso al que no podía resistirme. Estaban nublados de lágrimas. Se dio cuenta que la observaba y se abanicó con un papel. Siempre lo hacía cuando no quería que la vieran llorar. Vi como tragaba y supe que tenía la garganta seca.

El policía que estaba a cargo, nos seguía con la mirada como en un partido de tenis.

Todo el mundo sabía lo que había pasado; era imposible, con la suerte que nos acompañaba últimamente, que fuéramos ilustres desconocidos para él…Ya imaginaba los papz afuera.

Pero no; parece que el viejo solo estaba con ganas de hablar, así que mientras llenábamos unos formularios, nos contó que en realidad trabajaba también en una Iglesia Presbiteriana de la zona, que estaba retirado y hacía guardias en el destacamento… y ya no retuve más información porque quería desaparecer de allí cuanto antes. Estaba llegando al límite…

Nos hizo firmar y nos extendió dos hojas. Quise tomarlas a ambas, pero rápidamente las separó y nos dio una a cada uno. Me extrañó, pero era mejor dejarlo pasar. Solo quería irme. Miré hacia fuera y vi el auto de Grace que estacionaba en la puerta del destacamento.

Entró y al encontrarse con Kristen, la cara se le desencajó. Al igual que ella, yo también creía que pasaría más tiempo antes de que tuviese que verla nuevamente.

-Vamos.-, me dijo con tono autoritario.- Sube a mi auto y más tarde mandaré a alguien a buscar el tuyo.-

Kristen salió, se subió la capucha del buzo y enfiló hacia su auto bajo la lluvia torrencial.

Bear lloriqueó cuando la vio partir. –No, por favor amigo, no llores-, pensé.

Ella se dio vuelta y vi como las lágrimas finalmente desbordaban sus ojos.

-Adiós-, me dijo.

Solo levanté la mano. No pude mantenerle la mirada. No era solo lluvia lo que mojaba mi cara.

Rabia, ¿dónde estás?. Odio…dónde guardo el odio que debo sentirle…¡¿Por qué no lo encuentro cuando más lo necesito?!.

Cierro los ojos y finalmente llega la furia. Pero la siento por no haber corrido para abrazarla, para besarla intensamente y fundirme en ella.

Ya en el auto de Grace, abrí el papel que me pasó el oficial. Al final del formulario y con letra clara leí: "Si realmente queremos amar, primero debemos aprender a perdonar"…

Grace echó una mirada y al ver la frase escrita me dijo en tono desesperado: -No!, Ni se te cruce por la cabeza! No voy a permitirlo!. Está muerta para ti…-

Su voz se apagaba lentamente mientras volvía mi avalancha de recuerdos, hasta que ya no la escuché…

Y mientras repetía la frase que me habían escrito, una sensación tibia me demostraba que todavía tenía alma…

-Vuelve, mi amor. Vuelve-.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola!**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído y siguen el Fic. Realmente me pone contenta y más aún cuando me dejan un review…**

**Dejé un mensaje en el capítulo 1 que me gustaría que lean, ya que es un poco el "por qué" de esta historia. No les va a llevar mucho tiempo revisarlo, y creo que es un buen preámbulo para los que la siguen.**

**En el cap de hoy, se mezclan las lágrimas, la risa y aparece la añorada esperanza…**

**Espero lo disfruten…**

**Saludos **

**Maite.**

Capítulo V

Kristen

Llegué al auto corriendo. No podía controlar el llanto, temblaba, me desarmaba…

Tomé el teléfono y llamé a Maddie…En quince minutos se bajaba de un taxi frente a mi auto.

- Es cierto que estás probando mi amistad…-, me dijo empapada por la lluvia torrencial, y noté que debajo del impermeable tenía el pijama.

-¿Qué hora es? pregunté,

- La hora en que los mortales dormimos, y si llueve, con más razón. Es la una de la mañana. ¿Saliste a pasear?-, preguntó irónicamente.

- Vine a buscar a Bear.-

- ¿Qué? ¡Lo atropellaron!...No, ¡¿lo raptaron y te citaron aquí?!, ¿Pagaste alguna fianza por él?!- sus preguntas sonaban histéricas…

- ¡No, no!-. Le conté lo ocurrido.

- Estaba tan enojado, Mad, había tanta rabia en su voz…-

- ¿Y qué esperabas?, ¡¿Una bienvenida con orquesta y palabras alusivas?!, por favor, Kristen…agradece que no hizo que el perro te mordiera...Aunque en realidad, si estaba Grace…Ella se hubiese peleado con Bear por masticarte…-

- Bear lloraba -, pensé en voz alta…

- Con más razón, si él lloraba y no lo habías engañado, imagina como se sentía Rob.-

- Basta Mad…- Maddy se calló. Sabía hasta dónde llegar. Nunca hablaba en serio y sin embargo, de su boca siempre escuchaba las verdades más certeras.

-Córrete del volante-, me ordenó. -Tienes los ojos tan hinchados que no creo que seas capaz de ver el camino por la ranura que te queda abierta entre los párpados. No voy a morir tan joven.-

Me hice un ovillo en el asiento del acompañante y cerré los ojos…los recuerdos fueron apareciendo y no tuve fuerza para empujarlos fuera de mi mente aunque me dolían tanto…

_-¿Sabes que te quiero?, me dijo entrando en la cocina donde cocinaba, leía y escuchaba música, todo a la vez…-_

_-Mmmm…-Le dije sin prestarle demasiada atención._

_Se apoyó en la mesada y me preguntó: -¿Qué hubieses hecho si al conocernos, solo tú te hubieses enamorado de mí?-_

_- Hubiese hecho que te echen de "Crepúsculo"-, le contesté sonriendo._

_- Tu amor no hubiese desaparecido…, No basta con dejar de ver a quien se ama para olvidarlo. Te lo puedo asegurar.- Se acercó y me tomó por la cintura._

_Cerré los ojos y le dije: - Listo, no te veo y ya te olvidé-._

_Tomo mis manos y las colocó sobre su cara. Lentamente fue deslizándolas por la geografía de su rostro, recorriendo sus ojos, nariz, sus mejillas, su boca._

_- ¿Y?… ¿ya me recuerdas aunque sea un poco...?-, susurró._

_- Algo…Pareces ser alguien de quien me enamoré hace mas de 4 años…pero debería saborearte para estar segura…-_

_Aún con los ojos cerrados, supe que sonreía. Acercó su boca a la mía y nos besamos lentamente, sin prisa, pero , necesitando sentir al otro cada vez más cerca._

_- Para ti todo fue tan fácil…- me dijo sin separarse,_

_- No tengo la culpa…"Estoy hecha para recibir amor"-, contesté sonriendo,- Todos caen rendidos ante mí y…-_

_-¿Sabes que te quiero?...-volvió a preguntar. _

- _No estaría aquí si no lo supiera_…-

_Sabía que él esperaba que le dijera que yo también lo amaba…Pero por alguna razón, me sentía desbordada en estos momentos. Lo amaba con todas mi alma, pero sentirme tan segura de sus sentimientos, me llenaba de hastío. Mi perfecta vida al margen del mundo, encerrada con el hombre perfecto, en la casa perfecta…Solo desafiada por las películas, buscando el límite en cada una de ellas._

_Me separé y seguí cocinando. Rob me besó la frente y se fue de la cocina. Para él, nuestra vida era inmejorable. Nos amábamos, nos teníamos, qué faltaba? Nada. Felicidad eterna…_

Maddie me despertó cuando llegamos a su casa donde me quedaría por unos días. Bajé del auto con un sabor amargo en la garganta y le conté sobre las imágenes que habían llegado a mi cabeza antes de dormirme.

Ella escuchó sin interrumpirme y cuando terminé me dijo mirándome…

- Sabes…Creo que deberías llamarlo y darle esta explicación: "Te engañé porque te amaba, pero estaba un poco aburrida de tu perfecta forma de ser y encuentro que esto que pasó es solo culpa de tu gran amor!"…-

La miré con odio, real odio. - ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?...No entiendes nada. ¡Quiero irme a mi casa!, ¡Llévame!

Ella siguió cerrando su departamento con tranquilidad.

Se dio vuelta apoyándose en la puerta y dijo:

- No voy a tenerte lástima, Kristen. Voy a decir todo lo que crea justo y necesario para que encuentres la respuesta al por qué hiciste esta gran estupidez.

Tú eres mi amiga, pero Rob se lo merece. Y creo que es la forma de que cierres algo que fue lo más importante que has vivido hasta ahora.-

- ¡No me digas eso!-, le grité. - Yo no quiero cerrar nada…No entiendes que lo necesito, que lo quiero de vuelta…-. Las lágrimas me brotaban, y nuevamente ese opresivo manto de niebla me envolvía, me ahogaba y…

Maddy se acercó y me abrazó.

- Y es por eso que debes enfrentar lo que te llevó a cometer este error. Solo así puedes reencontrar el camino para volver a ser tú misma, ¿no crees?-.

Puso dos tazas de chocolate caliente en la mesa, se sentó frente a mí y continuó:

- Muchas veces creo que el éxito transforma a las personas en seres egocéntricos, inseguros, preocupados por la imagen inventada …Pero a ti no, a ti te produjo una anestesia en la que dejaste de sentir las cosas simples, las que nos hacen despertarnos en la mañana y sonreír al ver al ser más despeinado, desordenado e imperfecto al lado nuestro, y pensar: "Cómo lo quiero…"; a ti te quitó el placer de sentir miedo por perder a quien te ama, y luchar por mantenerte a su lado…Y esta sensación de "realidad que no te toca", de amor escondido para que nadie hable ni opine…te provocó pánico de no volver a sentir, te llevó a desgarrarte el corazón para sentirte viva. Lo sacaste de tu pecho, como Snow White, y lo rasgaste haciéndole a la persona que más quieres algo casi imperdonable, traicionando lo más valioso y frágil que tenían.

Pero estás ahí, Kristen, en tu cuerpo chico y pálido, y te aseguro que todavía sientes… Puedo asegurarte que aún conservas ese tacto que reconoce su tibieza entre todos las caricias, la posibilidad de verlo con los ojos cerrados y saber que tiene una media sonrisa en su cara, de escucharlo aún en sus silencios… y por eso ahora estás sangrando, linda, porque todavía estás allí -

Silencio, solo silencio. Sus palabras habían entrado en mi conciencia como una brisa que soplaba la niebla, disipando preguntas sin respuesta. Le sonreí. No dije nada. Sentía una desesperada necesidad de sentarme ante el rompecabezas en que se había convertido mi vida y empezar a poner orden.

Kristen, pero tienes que pensar que esto no solo te afectó a ti. No solo tú tienes el mundo de cabeza, y debes saber que no solo depende de ti…volver…-

Dijo esto bajando la mirada, y supe que mi incertidumbre era compartida por ella.

Pero el desafío de luchar por él me despertaba, un hormigueo de fuerza y calor se asomaba empujando mi desaliento, y después de tanto tiempo, "sentía" ...Y mientras en Los Angeles amanecía, yo volvía a poder mirar mi vida, y allí estaba él…

_- Te busco, amor…y te voy a encontrar._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!**

**Antes que nada, les agradezco que sigan leyendo, que me comenten, y que algunos, hasta me recomienden! Me encanta compartir sus opiniones y siempre que puedo, les contesto. **

**Les dejo también mi twitter: **_** maite_mas**_**, ya que allí informo cuando actualizo la historia, (Voy a tratar de hacerlo martes y sábado.) **

**También quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones…Les recuerdo que este Fic es una historia creada por mí. Es lo que yo me imagino que pudo o puede estar pasando, y por lo tanto, aunque los nombres coincidan, no tengo ninguna información privilegiada en la que se base mi escritura. Pura ficción! **

**Bueno, y ahora, hablemos un poco de la historia…**

**Quizás el capítulo les provoque sentimientos encontrados, ya que esta vez Rob abandona un poco al "Edward" perfecto con el que muchos lo asocian, y se da cuenta que él también es capaz de actuar sin pensar. Sin embargo, creo que lo que sucede y cómo sucede, es crucial en su camino para volver a creer en el amor. **

**Y recuerden, esta historia no se trata de lo que "debería pasar", ni de las decisiones correctas, sino de cómo tenemos que aprender a lidiar con nuestra "humanidad imperfecta" y la de los otros…Porque, ¿de qué se trata vivir sino de "equivocarse"?**

**Un beso y que lo disfruten…**

**Maite**

Capítulo 6

Rob

Grace hablaba y hablaba. Daba todo tipo de explicaciones acerca de qué debía hacer, lo que era bueno para mi carrera, qué se esperaba de mí…

Yo pasaba la mano por la cabeza de Bear automáticamente. El pobre tenía el pelo pegado, estaba embarrado y debía tener hambre, sin embargo no se quejaba. Me miraba con pena (o eso me parecía)… Eso era fidelidad.

Grace paró frente a un departamento que me pareció reconocer.

-¿Dónde estamos?- pregunté.

-¿No lo recuerdas?...No se lo digas por favor, romperías su corazón!. Ven, vamos.-

Una voz femenina contestó el timbre.

-Pasa Grace…

Subimos por la escalera a un departamento antiguo, nada lujoso. La intriga crecía ya que no quería encontrarme con nadie y menos si era desconocido.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió y la sorpresa se acabó…O empezó…Era Vicky, una de las asistentes de Bill. Nos habíamos conocido durante la filmación de "Breaking down".

Tuvimos que vernos todos los días ya que ella era quien nos preparaba la agenda, y en realidad, asistía un poco a toda la familia "Twilight".

Kristen la odiaba y la amaba a la vez. Era la mujer más paciente que hubiese conocido. ¿Tendría mi misma edad?...Sí, creo que sí. Poco sabíamos de su vida privada...La verdad, uno siempre le contaba y pocas veces le preguntaba. Su sonrisa era cálida…Sus ojos eran oscuros y especiales. Un día yo decidí que eran "ojos atentos"…Al escucharme, Kristen determinó que eran "demasiado abiertos y que parecían querer escapar de su cara!". Ni linda ni fea…sin embargo, mirarla generaba una extraña tranquilidad, como si irradiara paz…

En fin, Vicky aguantaba a Bill con sus pedidos, a los actores con sus exigencias, al equipo con sus necesidades…Corría de aquí para allá sin quejarse, y sin embargo siempre tenía oídos para escuchar, ocurrencias para alegrar algún alma entristecida y manos para un masaje en un cuello dolorido.

¿Fuimos amigos?...No sé, sin embargo al hablar con ella me sentía libre. Escuchaba con interés, se reía de mis bromas, y cuando le contaba acerca de algún problema con Kristen, parecía tener 100 años, porque sus consejos siempre eran sabios.

El día que nos despedimos, al finalizar la filmación, recuerdo que su mirada era diferente. Sus "ojos atentos" estaban como apagados, ausentes en algún lugar lejano. Se lo comenté a Grace y me miró sonriendo…-Creo que te ama desde el primer día de la filmación…-, me dijo con un dejo de pena.

- ¡Estás loca!,- le dije,- adora a Kristen, hasta me ha dado consejos cuando nos peleamos...-

- No preguntes lo que no quieres saber, Rob… -

No. No sentía nada más que amistad por mí. Eran suposiciones de Grace. Tomé una cerveza y la saqué a bailar. Nos movimos sacudiéndonos, riéndonos a carcajadas hasta que la música cambió y se volvió lenta. Aún riendo, la tomé de la mano y la acerqué con un movimiento teatral, exagerado…Su sonrisa se paralizó. Se enderezó y noté que le temblaban los labios. Se soltó suavemente de mi mano y me guió con sus ojos hacia donde Kristen, apoyada en una columna, me miraba. Sus ojos verdes fijos en mí…¿me reprochaban algo?, vino lentamente hacia mí y me besó. Vicky, entonces, desapareció en silencio, dejando una sensación de "misión cumplida" como siempre lo hacía.

Allí estaba esa noche. Era cierto, no quería ver a nadie, sin embargo Vicky era diferente.

Nos invitó a pasar y cuando fijó sus ojos en mí, fue como si el viento soplara una brisa fresca en un día de calor. Solo sonrió y me pareció que se sonrojaba, pero rápidamente entró a la cocina donde ya se escuchaba el silbido de una tetera…

- Dos de azúcar y una gota de crema, como siempre?- , me preguntó. ¿Cómo lo recordaba?

- Y tú Grace…-

- No, gracias, yo me voy. Te lo dejo mientras veo como rescatar su auto y lo vengo a buscar. No dejes que se suicide…¡Ni que la llame, qué es más o menos lo mismo!-, dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

Me senté en un viejo sillón blando, confortable, diferente a los muebles caros de la casa que me habían prestado. Todo allí olía vainilla, a canela, a hogar.

Vicky trajo el té, y una vez que tuve mi taza en la mano me preguntó.

- ¿Sirve hablar…?-

Miré su cara dulce, sus "ojos atentos" , toda ella era calidez y acogida… Y empecé a hablar…

Cuando terminé de contarle, sentí que la pena contenida salía de mí como una serpiente que sigue la flauta de un encantador. Mi herida era profunda, y era capaz de fabricar más dolor en un tiempo record, pero una válvula se había abierto y Vicky abrazaba mi tristeza haciéndome sentir mejor.

No juzgo, no acusó, no condenó, no ordenó…Solo se acercó a mí y me abrazó, acunándome mientras yo sentía como las lágrimas se escapaban por centésima vez.

Finalmente, mis sollozos desbordaron mi cuerpo, y no sé como mi boca buscó con urgencia la suya. Fue un beso primero tierno, pero mis heridas en carne viva iban buscando desesperadamente un alivio que solo ella podía darme. La desvestí en silencio, mis manos temblaban a medida que se apoderaban de su piel. La culpa me quemaba, pero mi sed era mayor y no podía detenerme. Hasta que enfrentó sus ojos a los míos y me dijo…

- No soy yo, ¿verdad?, la que está aquí contigo, no soy yo…- .

No le respondí, pero no hacía falta. Su sabiduría le había enseñado a reconocer el amor. Me detuve un segundo, dándole tiempo para irse, aunque lo único que deseaba era que permaneciera…Ella, entonces, volvió a acercar sus labios a los míos y me dejó amarla…¿a ella?...No, a la única persona de quien me había enamorado por última vez.

Sus besos eran salados ya no solo por mis lágrimas, las suyas también escocían su alma no correspondida. Pero esa noche nos dejamos soñar. Soñar que éramos amados por aquel que imaginábamos, estaba del otro lado de nuestro abrazo .

Amaneció en Los Ángeles, y yo desperté bastante descansado después de dormir varias horas, sin embargo, apenas me despabilé, una enorme confusión vino a mi mente…

¿Qué había hecho?... Salí de mis pensamientos porque en ese momento entró Vicky con una taza de café…

No dijo nada. Sus ojos inmersos en una pena infinita…

-¿qué pasó Vic…?- pregunté cauteloso.

- No creo que tenga que aclarártelo…- Me contestó seria.

- Es que… , ¿Por qué llegamos a esto?-, pregunté confuso…

- No sé-, dijo terminante, enfrentando la ventana donde las primeras luces de la mañana disipaban las sombras de una noche que no debió ser…como tratando de que algo de esa luz la iluminara para encontrar respuestas…

Sin mirarme, siguió hablando: - Porque a veces hacemos las cosas mal, Rob. Porque la angustia nos llevó a un lugar equivocado...Porque creímos que era lo que de verdad necesitábamos…y porque a veces hay preguntas sin repuesta…-,concluyó con voz temblorosa.

Me sentí mal…Muy mal. Sin tener en cuenta sus palabras justificándonos dije - ¡No debimos!, ¿Qué me pasó?, ¡yo no soy así…!-

- ¡Basta!-, me reprochó…Se hizo un silencio incómodo, frío. Vicky se dio vuelta y me enfrentó:

- ¿Ha cambiado algo de lo que sientes por ella?…¿Ha cambiado lo mucho que la amas?,

¿esto significó algo en tu dolor por no tenerla?-. Ella sabía cada una de mis respuestas a esas preguntas…- Piensa entonces, busca tus propias respuestas -, y diciendo esto, dejo la habitación.

No contesté. Solo pensé en mi corazón confundido por la pena, la culpa, el arrepentimiento, la vergüenza…y en el único sentimiento que podía reconocer con certeza, el único que vía claro: mi amor por ella.

Y mientras repetía esto, la voz de Kristen desesperada pidiéndome perdón inundó mi recuerdo: -"…_No sé que me pasó, sé que estuvo mal, pero no tengo respuestas, sé que es difícil creerme …pero nunca he dejado de amarte…"_- ¿Podría ser cierto?...¿Por qué creer que todavía me amaba?...

Sonó el timbre. Grace había llegado a buscarme.

Vicky me esperaba nuevamente parada junto a la puerta. Esta vez no para entrar, sino para salir . Entonces recordé el día anterior, parecía que todo había sido un sueño…¿malo?...no sé, quizás más que malo, revelador.

Me enfrentó con su "mirada atenta" penetrando mis ojos, y entonces dijo:

- No se puede volver hacia atrás y cambiar lo que vivimos Rob, pero se puede empezar otra vez y cambiar el final…-

Le sonreí…la abracé y le dije: -Perdonar es el desafío, ¿no?, perdonar y volver a creer…-

- Buen alumno- me dijo, y agregó: - No lo repitas en el auto, Grace podría matarme por esto…-

- Es verdad-, dije riendo…

La miré por última vez, volvía a transmitirme la paz de siempre, pero sus ojos volvían a nublarse como aquella vez hacía tanto tiempo…Sus labios temblaron y vislumbré su dolor en esta despedida…Se soltó de mi abrazo y salí de su departamento…

-Misión cumplida-, dijo en voz baja…y sé que al cerrar la puerta, las lágrimas desbordaron sus ojos.


	7. Chapter 7

"Yo dibujo puentes para que me encuentres.

(…)Puentes irrompibles de piedra invisibles..

Y tu ¡Quien creyera! ¡No los ves siquiera!

Hago cien, diez, uno.. ¡No cruzas ninguno!

Mas como te quiero… dibujo y espero.

¡Bellos puentes para que me encuentres!"

Elsa Bornemann,**  
**del libro "El libro de los chicos enamorados"

Capítulo 7

Kristen

Me desperté con mi gato caminando encima mío. Medio dormida, estiré la mano entra las sábanas buscando… para no encontrar a nadie al lado mío en la cama. Frío, pena, soledad…Fue la mejor fórmula para terminar de despabilarme. Últimamente, al despertar, la realidad me sacudía abruptamente ese bálsamo que el sueño daba a mi dolor, y todo rastro de paz desaparecía.

Tomé el teléfono y posteé…

- _Despierto?...-_

Nada…Recibía tanta "nada" estos últimos días y sin embargo, no lograba acostumbrarme…

Seguía en casa de Maddy, y si bien siempre fue cómoda y entrañable para mí, ahora era mi prisión…Lo que se veía por sus ventanas era el único paisaje que miraba, y el sol que entraba por sus ventanas, el que trataba de capturar para entibiar ese frío permanente que sentía.

Me levanté, me duché y me senté frente a mi amiga con una enorme taza de café…

-Ya no logro entrar en mis pantalones talla 38…-, dijo mirándome con reproche.

-¡Deja ya de cocinar el día entero!…Aparte, estas galletas están saladas y se supone son de canela y miel…¿Y te digo por qué?...Porque lloras y lloras arriba de lo que cocinas y yo me como…-

Era cierto. Llorar y cocinar…Mis actividades preferidas de los últimos días.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?, convengamos que este encierro no es lo que siempre soñé!, y lo único que quiero es salir de aquí corriendo, ir hasta la maldita casa donde está y abrazarlo…!-

- Bad idea!-, dijo Mad, - No te espera, no está listo, no es tan fácil…-

Nuevamente los ojos se me inundaron…

- ¿Crees que le queda algo de…?-, no pude seguir.

- ¿Dolor, Kristen?. Sí, le queda mucho dolor que limpiar sobre su alma antes de que te aparezcas por allí…Debajo de toda esa pena, creo que hay piezas que recomponer, y otras que volver a crear para unir las antiguas. De otra manera solo serían dos almas perdidas y desesperadas que se tapan las heridas mientras otras siguen apareciendo…

Por otra parte, no me cabe duda que hay fans con muy buena puntería…No me arriesgaría a ir corriendo…-

Maddy se levantó y sacó las tazas sucias de la mesa, trajo el computador y me dijo en un intento de levantarme el ánimo:

- Bueno, veamos como podemos mejorar esa imagen que destruiste tan fácilmente en una calurosa tarde de Los Ángeles…-

- Basta Maddy…-, dije, pero estaba tan agotada que no tenía ánimo ni para enojarme ante los chistes inoportunos de mi amiga.

- Mira, he estado pensando que este encierro tiene que terminar algún día…Yo ya no puedo seguir engordando, y en realidad, no eres tan patética y desalmada como lo cree el mundo entero en este momento, por lo tanto…Debemos sacar lentamente esa Kristen al espacio nuevamente…-

- No me importa lo que piense el "mundo entero", solo él, Madd, solo quiero saber qué piensa él…-

- Lo sé, pero para llegar a él hay que caminar por el mundo, así que cállate y escucha:

¿Qué te parece un trabajo voluntario?-…

- Ya participo en varias fundaciones de caridad. Agrega la que quieras, me da lo mismo…Animales abandonados, ecología…

- No, no, no. Esto no es dinero Kristen…Esto es trabajo. Trabajo para rehacer tu imagen, y para sanar tu alma…Y animales no esta vez…No hablan, y tú necesitas personas a tu alrededor…

Mira, hay un hogar de acogida no lejos de aquí…Allí viven niños maltratados por sus familias. Podrías ir y pasar unas horas… quizás…¿Enseñando a pintar?...

- ¡Yo pinto horrible!, escucha no creo que sea…-

- No importa como pintas, el caso es que lo intentes…- Esta vez, Madd no parecía fácil de convencer con un "no".

- ¿Pero niños? No me llevo bien con los niños…Mira, mejor lo olvidamos y hablamos con Ruth…-

- La directora del hogar te espera a las cinco de la tarde. Ya compré a tu nombre elementos para pintar, te llevará J.B…y como soy buena amiga, te acompañaré…-

- No quiero…-

Maddy me observó y luego de una pausa dijo: - Es verdad, no es fácil enfrentar niños lastimados, heridos, sin culpa, que confiaron en alguien que se supone los amaba y sin embargo…-

- ¡Suficiente! Ya entendí la homología…- Dije irritada.

- Bueno, si no fueras tan terca, yo podría parar antes…Hazme caso, puedes sacar algo bueno de esto…-

Llegó la tarde. Llegamos a una casa grande, donde se oían voces de niños de todas las edades.

Entré mirando el suelo. A medida que caminaba, sentía sus ojos clavados en mí. Empezaron a temblarme las manos. Maddy notó mi nerviosismo y me susurró:

- Míralos a la cara, no están juzgándote por los "últimos acontecimientos", solo eres un bicho raro que llega a visitarlos…-

- No es verdad-, dijo una de las cuidadoras que se nos acercó. - Están juzgándote porque desconfían de ti. La verdad es que por aquí pasa mucha gente. Ellos la miran entrar y salir, y saben que la mayoría solo pasa para obtener el placer que nos provoca "dar"...Pocos los ven realmente, y menos aún los conocen. Puedes pasar por aquí solo dándoles lo que te sobra…tiempo, cariño, atención. No involucrarte…O puedes aceptar el desafío de aprender de ellos…A propósito, soy Lisa, estaré cerca por si me necesitan- , y diciendo esto, se fue acariciando la cabeza de alguno de los niños y riéndose con otros.

Me presentaron en forma simple, la directora solo dijo:-"Kristen ha venido para pintar con ustedes por un rato, a los que les interese, pueden quedarse, el resto busque otra actividad en el salón naranja."-

Se quedaron algunos, entre ellos una niña de unos once años…Fue la única que no me miró desde que llegue. Pálida, delgada, de ojos transparentes y lejanos.

Tres niñas más grandes se acercaron y me encararon:

-Tú engañaste a tu novio-, dijo la primera mirándome fijamente…

Miré para otro lado porque una descarga de vergüenza me sacudió. A ellos no podía disfrazarles la traición. La conocían bien.

- Lo sabemos porque sale en todas la revistas que traen al hogar , también sale en los programas de TV-, dijo con una voz cargada de seguridad.

- Y eso que aquí solo tenemos 15 canales y la mayoría son de niños…-, agregó la otra.

No supe que decir.

- La cagaste…-, dijo la primera sinceramente.

- Lo sé -, me sorprendí respondiéndole. - Y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento.-

Maddy, que pintaba a pocos metros, me miró con los ojos desorbitados…

- ¿Y lo quieres…?- , preguntó otra, animada por mi repentina honestidad.

- Sí, y mucho.- Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta…

- Y entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste?- preguntó incrédula la mayor…Esa pregunta…Me la hacía a cada momento desde el día en que Rob se enteró…No tenía la respuesta…De pronto, un recuerdo de mis últimos días con él me asaltó …

_(…)- Me vas a acompañar al estreno en nueva York?- , me preguntó esa mañana._

_- No sé…Tengo que hacer miles de cosas para "Cali"…No está decidido el peinado, hay pruebas de vestuario…Dice el director que aún no logro el perfil físico del personaje…así que, agregué más horas de gym…-_

_- Ah…- Contestó parco._

_- ¿Quieres que vaya?-, pregunté._

_-No sé…Solo si sientes que es lo que tienes que hacer…Puedo prescindir de tu presencia..-, me dijo sonriendo. _

_Fue un alivio. El nuevo proyecto llenaba mi vida y eso me gustaba de Rob, que me dejara libre y no me obligara a nada. Nuestras prioridades habían cambiado. Era el momento de hacer carrera. Cannes nos había empujado a un cine reconocido y serio. Este era el momento de lucirse. Ya habría tiempo para ir de la mano al estreno. Mi vida amorosa podía esperar._

_- Vuelvo el miércoles en la noche…¿Casémonos ese día?-, me dijo tomándome las manos y jugando con el anillo de oro que llevaba en el dedo medio._

_Era una broma pero me enojó. - ¡Basta con eso!, ¿qué importa si estamos casados o no? Tú sabes que para mí no es importante un papel emitido por la ley. ¿Por qué planear el futuro?... Déjalo que fluya-._

_A medida que hablaba, me convencía de la certeza de mis ideas. _

_- ¿Y qué con lo que es importante para mí?.- Su voz…¿tembló al decir esto?..._

_Lo miré perdiéndome en sus ojos grises, tristes esta vez._

_- Vuelve a mí, Kristen...-, me dijo melancólico_

_- No voy a ningún lado -, le dije sonriendo, y lo empecé a besar. _

_Pero me separó brevemente…_

_- Sí -, dijo entonces, - Te vas y tengo miedo de que no sepas volver.-_

_Lo abracé y fui acortando cada vez más la distancia entre nuestros cuerpos. Me tomo en brazos y me puso en la cama donde lentamente nos desnudamos para amarnos. _

_Con mi cabeza recostada en su pecho y sintiendo una seguridad que solo él me daba, lo oía tararear "Never leave me…", sin embargo, no pronuncié el "never" que, sé bien, esperaba escuchar de mi boca…Mi mente volaba en mis proyectos…Me incorporé, lo miré sonriente y le dije _

_- AH!, no te conté! Parece que va muy avanzado el trabajo en la parte dos de "Snow White", Ruth quedó en llamarme. No quiso adelantarme nada pero se notaba emocionada y…-_

_No me dejó terminar. Respiró hondo, me besó la nariz, y dijo:- Vístete, ¿no tienes gimnasio en un rato?-_

_- Sí.- Me levanté y entré al baño contenta. Había entendido. Nuestra carrera era lo primero…Lo demás podía esperar…_

La pregunta insistente de una de las niñas me trajo al ahora:

-¿Él lo sabe?, ¿él sabe que lo amas?...-

-No lo sé…-, Se me quebró la voz…¿Cuánto hacía que no se lo decía?

Las niñas me miraron intrigadas…-Si no cuidas lo que amas, puedes perderlo-, afirmó una de ellas contando con la mirada aprobatoria de las demás. Y dicha esta verdad, tomaron unos lápices y se acomodaron en otra mesa.

Yo me quedé ensimismada en mis pensamientos hasta que Lisa, la cuidadora, se sentó a mi lado.

- ¿Viste esa niña rubia?-, me preguntó. Sí, la había notado al llegar. Se veía tan frágil y ausente.

- Mira a muy poca gente…Se lama Anna. Llegó hace unos dos meses. Su padre trabajaba como portero de un edificio. Era un hombre viudo, respetado, trabajador, de reputación impecable. Vivía en la planta baja de la construcción en que trabajaba con su hija, que lo era todo para él. Se tenían el uno al otro en un mundo que no les había sido fácil, y juntos, "eran invencibles", como decía Anna…

Pero su padre, secretamente tomaba…y bastante; sin embargo, nunca había puesto en riesgo a su hija o su trabajo…Pero esa noche fue diferente. Salió a tomar afuera. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía…Bebió demasiado, y volvió al edificio con una mujer. La metió en un departamento que estaba vacío esa noche, y cuyos dueños le habían confiado las llaves. La mujer estaba en combinación con otros dos hombres. Entraron al departamento mientras que él dormía su borrachera, robaron y lo dejaron allí, expuesto en su error.

Se hizo un juicio, la dueña del departamento era una de las beneficiarias de este hogar y consideró que "esa vergüenza de hombre, poco confiable", no era un padre apropiado para una niña pequeña. Sus influencias en la corte lograron que le quiten la tenencia, que pierda su trabajo, que se destruya su reputación…Anna llegó aquí vacía. La persona en quien más confiaba en el mundo, su "padre perfecto", de la noche a la mañana, no era quien ella creía.

No hablaba con nadie, no quería escuchar versiones de psicólogas y asistentes sociales explicándole las razones que podía haber tenido su papá para no pensar en ella antes de actuar así. No, su papá no era perfecto, ni alto, ni hermoso como ella creía…Nunca confiaría en nadie más.

Sin embargo, un día tomó una bolsa de cubos de madera y empezó a construir . Hacía torres que llegaban alto, muy alto, pero caían. Era maravilloso verlas crecer entre sus manos, solo sostenidas por un cubo y aire. Pero caían. Construcciones hermosas y débiles, que no duraban nada… ¡Hubieses visto su frustración en esa época!… Entonces, un día empezó a construirlas más bajas pero más fuertes. Más cubos debajo, ese era el secreto... Ella sola entendió que la altura se sustentaría solo con una base fuerte, y recordó que eso todavía le quedaba en la relación con su padre, esa base fuerte e irrompible que le dio la fuerza para volver a creer en él. Unos cimientos sólidos que les permitirían volver a empezar.

Desde ese día, todos los sábados lo espera…Dibuja una puerta en un papel y se sienta, lista para que él llegue, toda la tarde…

- ¿Y llega?...-

-No, aún no, enfrentarla es difícil y ella lo sabe. Pero no pierde la esperanza de que la encuentre.

-Y qué hace cada vez no llega, cada vez que tiene el corazón roto porque no camina de vuelta a ella?-

No se apuró en responderme. Finalmente, me miró y dijo:

- Cierra muy fuerte los ojos y desea que siga buscando la forma de encontrarla. En el fondo de su corazón, sabe que el día que pueda volver con la frente alta, estarán listos para construir esa torre otra vez juntos.

Ya eran las siete, la clase había terminado y vinieron varias cuidadoras a llevarse los niños a cenar. Miré a Anna. No era frágil, solo lo parecía…

De pronto se levantó, su mirada se fijó en mí, dio vuelta la hoja en la que estaba su dibujo y garabateó algo que me entregó al salir…Era una puerta.

- Es para que la abras, y salgas a buscarlo… - dijo, y luego se fue canturreando bajito.

La seguí con la mirada hasta que desapareció en el pasillo.

Maddy carraspeo detrás de mí.

- ¿Vamos?- me preguntó.

Salimos y una sensación desesperada me invadió. Todo mi cuerpo necesitaba verlo.

- Tiene que saber que lucho por él. Tiene que saber que perdí el camino pero lo busco…, ¡Maddy ayúdame!-

Madd me miró preocupada…

- Kris, no se si quiera hablarte…-

- Ayúdame, no puedo más…¡Ayúdame!-…La última frase atravesó mi garganta en sollozos.

Maddy no dijo nada en todo el camino, pero al llegar a su departamento, nos bajamos y ella no entró. Me miró con una cara entre dudosa y preocupada…

- Solo voy a intentarlo…¿OK? , la bruja Grace vela sus sueños, y le gustan las "Maddy con salsa barbecue"…Avisa a la policía si no vuelvo…-

Y diciendo esto subió a su auto y partió…

Sentí un miedo que no me dejó respirar…La última vez que lo había visto había sido cuando se perdió Bear…Y sus ojos llenos de odio me habían desarmado…¿Qué quería decirle?...Que lo amaba, que lo amaba con locura, que me esperara, que me dejara encontrarlo…

Que dibujara una puerta para mí.

**N/A**

**Bueno, Kristen no construye puentes, pero espera poder abrir la puerta para volver. Ojalá que Rob la deje sin llave, y con un poquito de luz…El camino no le está siendo fácil, un poco de ayuda no le va a venir mal…¿No creen?**

**Gracias por leerme, no saben cuanto me ayudan sus comentarios, así que por favor, dejen su review o mensaje contándome que opinan.**

**Mariela, gracias por tu historia. No te escribí porque salió cortada tu dirección.**

**Ojalá disfruten el capítulo y espero reencontrarlos martes o miércoles…**

**Un beso**

**Maite**


	8. Chapter 8

"_Todavía quedan restos de humedad,  
sus olores llenan ya mi soledad,  
en la cama su silueta se dibuja cual promesa  
de llenar el breve espacio en que no está...  
(…)Suele ser violenta y tierna,  
no habla de uniones eternas,  
mas se entrega cual si hubiera sólo un día para amar.  
No comparte una reunión,  
mas le gusta la canción que comprometa su pensar.  
Todavía no pregunté «¿te quedarás?».  
Temo mucho a la respuesta de un «jamás».  
La prefiero compartida antes que vaciar mi vida.  
No es perfecta más se acerca a lo que yo simplemente soñé..."_

_Pablo Milanés. El breve espacio en que no estás_

Capitulo 8

Maddy y Rob.

Maddy…

Conduje casi tan lentamente como mi abuela…Nunca visto en mí. Deseé que se me olvide la dirección, que se derrumbe la colina por la que subía, que bajaran extraterrestres y me abdujeran…Pero nada de eso sucedió y llegué a casa de Grace sana y salva…Al menos hasta ese momento.

Nunca le había gustado como amiga de Kristen, (…menos de Rob). Estilo demasiado directo, casi mordaz. Libertad en el pensamiento (…y en la mayoría de los actos).

En fin, la compañía que no se va a guardar lo que piensa y te va a conducir hacia destinos insospechados.

Para Grace eso era peligroso. Controladora, ordenada, perfecta. No daba puntada sin hilo, y conducía la carrera del novio de mi amiga como los dioses…Pero Kristen…Uh!, ella era un "free spirit" y eso sumado a mi amistad, le daban mucho que temer.

Temores sin fundamento, siempre pensé yo…Kris amaba a Rob con locura, eran el uno para el otro, imposible imaginar una pareja más perfecta…

Sin embargo, nada es perfecto, (al menos en este mundo), y allí estaba yo, mendigando un encuentro para mi "amiga deseperada" con su "ex novio traicionado", nada menos que a su hada madrina!

Toqué el timbre y vino a mi cabeza una imagen de Rapunzel…Ella en la torre, la bruja en la puerta, y el pobre príncipe trepando por esa larga trenza para llegar a ella…Yo creo que iba a ser más fácil que a Rob le creciera barba y por allí trepe Kristen, a que Grace me dejara juntarlos…

La puerta se abrió. ¡Mierda!, la bruja tenía algún visor, porque no alcancé a oír su voz preguntando quien era…Eso, al menos, me hubiese ayudado a ver de qué humor estaba.

Entré y me odié por no recordar las antiguas oraciones que me habían enseñado en el colegio, para rezarlas en ese momento…

Entré al living de su departamento, donde me esperaba sentada ante una mesa.

- ¿Qué quieres?-

- Estoy muy bien, gracias, ¿y tú?-, le contesté irónicamente…_Tonta!, tonta! No es momento de ironías_, dije hacia mis adentros.

- Me importa un pepino como están tú y la traidora de tu amiga, así que si se trata de algo relacionado al trabajo, te escucho…Sino, la puerta se abre con el botón…-

- ¡Basta Grace! Basta…- Dije esta vez tratando de tranquilizar los ánimos…

- Mira, yo no se si tú le has tomado el peso a esto…Porque claramente deberías hacerlo, y ayudar a tu amiga a que se de cuenta de que no solo ha saboteado su carrera y su vida, sino que ha involucrado en este error el trabajo de personas que confiaban en ella. Aquí hay dinero invertido linda, responsabilidades compartidas…

- Qué extraño…No nombraste la que a Kristen la tiene deshecha…-

- Aquí la tienes Maddison: ¡y perdió al hombre que más la quería en esta tierra!

Sus palabras me pegaron como un golpe de aire seco. ¿Qué había en su voz?, ¿odio?, ¿desprecio?, ¿resentimiento?...Pero yo necesitaba encontrar compasión…¿Dónde estaba la compasión de Grace?…¿Dónde la guardaba en esa imagen de todopoderosa que colgaba ante mi cara?.

Vamos Madd, tienes que decir algo que la convenza, o encontrar a Rob va a ser más difícil que viajar en el tiempo para desaparecer esta pesadilla. Finalmente le respondí:

- ¿Qué ganas Grace?, ¿crees que la va a amar menos si no lo dejas verla?, ¿crees, como los niños pequeños, que si cierras los ojos, las cosas desaparecen?...No pueden avanzar, ¿entiendes?. Si no ordenan esto, nunca podrán cerrar la puerta y seguir adelante.-

- Grace levantó la vista, y esta vez pude ver incertidumbre en su mirada. No me contestó…

- Tienes miedo, Grace…Pero no de que Rob y Kristen cierren la puerta, sino de que la abran…De que él sea capaz de ver dentro de su alma para descubrir que ella sigue ocupándola, y entonces este listo para perdonarla…¿Sabes lo que creo? Para ti esto es "business"…Hasta es más fácil pensar en encontrar una actriz adecuada para que Rob se enamore…De buena familia, linda, que nunca le haga sombra, que le de hermosos hijos, que lo mire con adoración sacudiéndole unas largas pestañas…Pero te digo algo…Por algo es Kristen, y lo fue siempre…Desde que Rob firmó ese contrato hace casi seis años y ella se le metió en las entrañas, sin poder evitarlo, como se te mete la niebla al respirar en el amanecer…Y desde que ella encontró alguien que la podía atravesar con la mirada y ver lo más profundo de su esencia, como si sus ojos fuesen una ventana a lo más íntimo y profundo de su alma.

- Grace escuchaba paralizada, había bajado la guardia. Quería, como todos, imaginar un final feliz para todo esto, pero no confiaba…¿Podía culparla?...No.

- Tú no sabes como está, como lo ha puesto todo esto…-, dijo preocupada.

- Sí, lo sé. Conozco a Rob y sé como lo pone Kristen…Las dos hemos sido testigo, muchas veces, de cómo da vuelta su mundo, como esa conexión casi eléctrica entre ellos, deja afuera todo a su alrededor…-

Y entonces, en mi memoria se coló una escena del pasado…y me sorprendí pidiéndole a Grace que evocara ese recuerdo.

- ¿Te acuerdas del estreno de Amanecer, Grace?. Trata de acordarte…-

_- ¡Odio acompañarlos a los estrenos! -…le dije a Grace. - Me siento el "valet". Solo vengo para llevarle las Converse a Kristen y que pueda cambiarse al final de la alfombra. Esos flashes, esos gritos, ¿Cómo aguantan?...-_

_- No te quejes, después viene el after party y se cómo te gusta comer y conversar con las celebridades…, me contestó._

_- Puedo comer comida china en mi cama y en pijama, y te juro que no lo sentiría un panorama despreciable…-, afirmé._

_Grace y yo discutiendo era lo esperado y esperable…"Cabeza dura las dos", decía Rob…"Intensas", prefería yo._

_Fin del estreno, música, alcohol, gente hermosa, vanidades, nostalgia, el after party típico._

_Grace, Ruth y yo en un rincón…_

_- Lo pone en ridículo, lo expone...-, empezó Grace juzgando una nota que les habían hecho momentos antes._

_- En realidad, lo deja sin palabras y a la vez lo desafía a decir todo lo que siente…-, corregí yo._

_- Tienes que hablar con ella, le está mostrando guiones que no son para él…- Me dijo autoritaria._

_- ¡Jamás!. Obsérvalos, ella es la única capaz de provocarlo para que se atreva a seguir su corazón en la decisiones difíciles…Solo ella es capaz de darle alas y soltarlo solo cuando está segura de que está listo para volar…-, contesté disfrutando verlos reírse._

_Me encantaba mirarlos. Era lo que añoraba encontrar en mi patética vida solitaria. Me enorgullecía y alegraba que mi amiga lo hubiese logrado..._

_- Él la ama más que ella a él…La asimetría no es buena en una pareja…-, Refutó Grace._

_- Mira su cara…Ella puede hacer que se sienta el más importante de los seres con solo sonreírle…-, le contesté._

_- ¡Eso!, ¡eso es!, muere por ella…-, Parecía aliviada de encontrar una frase que explicara su percepción del tema._

_- Es verdad. Eso es amor Grace, alguien que te deja sin aire cuando lo conoces y se convierte en el lugar más cálido, seguro y permanente cuando pasa el tiempo._

_(…)_

Grace, ausente, parecía perdida en el recuerdo. Su mirada ya había perdido la rigidez del inicio de nuestro encuentro, entonces tomé coraje y largué:

- ¿Dónde está, Grace?...Kris necesita verlo.-

Silencio…Dedos que tamborilean la mesa…Finalmente dijo:

- Está bien, pero no ahora. Que no aparezca hasta que termine la semana de prensa de Cosmópolis. Tengo que ver cómo se lo planteo para no afectarlo más…-

- Rob es fuerte, confía en él…-,contesté

- Lo sé, pero esta vez necesita quien lo cuide…Se que me crees una bruja fría y calculadora Madd, pero esta vez es mi deber protegerlo. Los medios están esperando para destrozarlo, para sacarle todas las lágrimas que ya lloró, porque cada una vale miles de dólares…-

Tenía razón. Odiaba admitirlo pero era verdad, estaban los dos tan vulnerables que había que hacerlo con cuidado.

- Bien, "bruja del oeste"…Pero dame algo que le levante el ánimo al "alma en pena" que se ha apoderado del cuerpo de Kristen, y espera ansiosa mi llegada con novedades de "Romeo"-

- Dile que voy a hablar con él y le avisaré.-

- ¿Cuándo?, ¿Hoy?-...mi respuesta sonó cargada de ansiedad.

- Hasta luego Maddy.-

Fin de la conversación…Éxito. Un alivio invadió mi estómago. Me dio hambre…

- Mándale un beso…De parte mía…¿Sí?-, le pedí hablando de Rob.

- Le diré que lo recuerdas afectuosamente -, contestó.

Me reí…-¡Eres insoportable!-

- Lo sé, es mi deber, sobre todo contigo -. Me dirigió una última mirada…¿comprensiva?...

- "Afectuosamente" está bien -, dije sonriendo, y salí por la puerta rumbo a mi hogar.

Ya eran las diez de la noche cuando llegué…Kristen acurrucada en el sillón me esperaba ya sin uñas en los dedos .

- ¿Y?, ¡¿cuándo?! -

- Va a avisarte…-

- Pero…¿cuándo?...- La angustia en su voz me abrumó.

- No lo sé…¿Y si tejes?...Mira, a Penélope no le fue tan mal…-

- Kristen no me contestó, y lo que fue peor, no se enojó…Solo se levantó y se encerró en su habitación. Me acosté en la mía pero no dormí. Adivinaba cómo lloraba…Mi pobre y juzgada amiga…Finalmente, el sueño llegó y me capturó.

- Me desperté a las cinco de la mañana y camino al baño pasé por su habitación. Dormía. Me acerqué para apagar la lámpara y de pronto vi titilar su teléfono…

Se me apretó la garganta y dudé en tomarlo pero…¡Qué tanto!...Otra no lo hubiese leído, pero yo era Maddy, con lo bueno y lo malo…Y parece que la curiosidad era parte de "lo malo"…Temblando toqué la pantalla…

_MNS: Vuelvo el sábado, te llamo para vernos. R._

El corazón se me salía del pecho…¿Qué hacía?, ¿la despertaba?...

Decidí que no. Dormir le haría bien, era tanta carga para su alma.

Un grito ahogado me despertó en la mañana. Kristen entró en la habitación apretando el teléfono como si pudiese escaparse o desaparecer el mensaje que traía…

- El sábado, - dijo temblando. -Falta poco para el sábado-…

- Sí, Kristen,-, le sonreí. - Falta poco para el sábado…-

Rob.

Grace llegó inesperadamente. No tenía ganas de verla, en un rato más llegaría Andrew, uno de mis "britt friends". Era el más excéntrico de todos, y precisamente por eso estaba en un momento de "desempleo sabático en su vida" y podía quedarse en LA unos días, acompañándome…Iba a ser bueno para ambos. Él, comería a todos los días por unas semanas, y yo, esperaba sentirme menos solo.

Abrí la puerta, Grace me hizo a un lado y entró a la sala.

- ¡¿Cómo está el actor joven del momento?!-, dijo entusiastamente. -¿Todo listo para el estreno del lunes?, ¿te llegaron los trajes?.. ¿y la agenda?...-

- Grace, ¿Condujiste 40 kilómetros para confirmar la llegada de un par de trajes?...o es que mi voz sonó tan terrible hoy, que temiste encontrarme muerto de una sobredosis de antiácidos, porque no tengo nada mejor en el botiquín…-

Grace me evaluó con la mirada…Fue como si me sacaran cien radiografías de todo el cuerpo a la vez…Finalmente dijo:

- Quiere verte-

Se me borró la sonrisa relajada con la que la recibí…

- Ya dije que no…No tengo nada que decirle -, respondí lacónico.

- La verdad es que no lo creo, pero si tú lo dices…Escúchala, entonces -

- ¿Grace?, ¿te oyes?-… ¿Qué estaba pasando? Una sensación de irrealidad me invadió

- No, no puedo. No estoy listo. No hay nada que pueda decirme que borre el pasado, y esto se terminó Grace, nuestro mundo se dividió. Mejor dicho, ella lo destrozó. Ella…

- Ella quiere verte. Recíbela y dile "adiós" -, la voz de Grace se perdía en mi cabeza y mi mente se llenaba de recuerdos…

(…)

- ¡_Vamos!, ¡apúrate!, el perro se aburre cuando lo sacas a pasear porque caminas lento…-, me dijo ese atardecer , caminando cuatro o cinco pasos delante mío…_

_- Y tú lo haces caminar tan rápido que el pobre no sabe ni por donde camina…Si se perdiera, no sabría volver. Yo, en cambio, lo dejo admirar el paisaje, sentir los olores que lo rodean, gozar el paseo…-, respondí justificándome._

_Kristen se detuvo y se dio vuelta. Caminó hacia mí, y comprobando que no había nadie alrededor, me abrazó y me besó…Era increíble, habían pasado tantos años, tantos besos, y todavía me estremecía cada vez que entraba en su boca…_

_- Gracias-, me dijo_

_- ¿Y por qué sería?...-, contesté sin soltarla_

_- Porque se que siempre sabrás como volver a mí, como encontrarme si me pierdo-, dijo con la cara escondida en mi cuello._

_- Podría insertarte un GPS, como a Bear…Hoy voy a revisarte desnuda para ver dónde es el mejor lugar para colocártelo – bromeé…_

_Pero Kristen no se reía…Era raro, siempre lo hacía con mis ocurrencias…_

_- Promete que siempre me buscarás y me traerás de vuelta. Que me detendrás si caminé demasiado rápido…- Tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas mientras me pedía esto...Se oía como una súplica. Sentí que había algo que no entendía en este pedido…_

_- Claro amor, siempre estaré cerca…-, contesté algo preocupado. -Seré el de pelo desordenado y barba sin afeitar…Vas a reconocerme -, volví a bromear…Pero no había verdadero humor en mis palabras. Algo me estaba perdiendo…_

_Sin embargo, decidí sacar esa idea de mi cabeza… No, todo estaba bien. Era cosa del momento. Seguro estaba en "esos días" y por eso su sensibilidad exacerbada... Le di un beso breve en la frente y seguimos caminando…juntos esta vez. _

Volví al presente_. _Los recuerdos me dejaban descarnado, como las marcas de un látigo. Se aparecían y ahora los veía como las lecciones de un libro que nunca entendí antes, porque estaban en un idioma que no me preocupé en comprender. Sin embargo, al enfrentarme a ellos en este tiempo, me mostraban una realidad distinta, que hoy era capaz de leer, que era capaz de modificar…Y me llenaba de impotencia no haber aprendido a tiempo el lenguaje en que se me habían revelado, y haber buscado respuestas…Ya era tarde, ya no había tiempo…

- Habla con ella. No pierdas la oportunidad de arreglar algo de todo esto…Piensa, peor no puede estar -, dijo Grace con una sonrisa triste.

- No respondí nada…¿Era tan tarde?, ¿sería capaz?...

- Eso sí, creo que es mejor esperar a la semana que viene, pasar toda la locura de Cosmópolis…Pero avísale hoy. Dale una fecha -, nuevamente la Grace ejecutiva…

- ¿Temes que me arrepienta?...- pregunté.

- No, temo arrepentirme yo de habértelo dicho, y evitar con mi propia vida el encuentro…- finalizó diciendo. Me abrazó y se fue.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que me decidí, tomé el teléfono y texteé: _Vuelvo el sábado, te llamo para vernos. R…_

¿Estaría despierta?.

La imaginé dormida, la deseé en mi cama, la abracé con el recuerdo, la besé en la ausencia.

Dios, como dejar de amarla…

**N/A**

**Uff…Capítulo largo e intenso…En fin, salió así…Por eso, aquí voy a ser breve. **

**Les agradezco de verdad a todos los que me dejan algún comentario, hay muchos realmente hermosos. Me permiten saber su opinión acerca de la historia y me dan ánimo para seguir. Y a los que leen en silencio, miles de gracias también.**

**Quiero pedirles que si les gusta el Fic, me recomienden. Me encanta compartir esta historia con ustedes, y cuantos más la leen, mejor!**

**Hay alguien que preguntó qué le escribió el policía a Kristen en el papel (cap.4)…Lo mismo que a Rob, pero como sabía que estaban separados (o lo sospechaba), les dio una hoja a cada uno.**

**Mariela, no logro leer tu dirección de mail. Escríbela, no la pegues, a ver si resulta y puedo contestarte.**

**Espero les guste el capítulo…Un beso a todos.**

**Maite**


	9. Chapter 9

_ I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not  
And who I am_

_ Jason Mraz. I won´t give up._

Capítulo 9

Rob…y algunos más…

Andrew llegó a las seis de la mañana…Obviamente había perdido el vuelo y después de rogarle a la compañía aérea que lo reembarcara, prometerle una salida conmigo a la auxiliar de a bordo y gastar los únicos 500 dólares que traía, llegó a mi casa.

Lo miré, y nuestra adolescencia en Londres entró con él a la cocina de la "elegante casa que habitaba" Los años habían pasado, pero Andy estaba igual. "Tan poco presentable", decía mi mamá …Sin embargo, lo adoraba. Yo también. Tan fiel como pobre. Tan creativo como desordenado. En fin, un amigo.

Luego de un abrazo, me miró y dijo con una sinceridad nada disimulada:

- Estás destruido...Lo imaginé…¡Te lo dije!, No confíes en americanas…-

- Gracias, Andrew, lo tendré en cuenta la próxima vez…-

- ¿"La próxima vez"?…¡Bien!, entonces ya es pasado. Temía que tu respuesta hubiese sido defenderla…Esto va a ser más fácil de lo que creí…-

No contesté.

Ante mi silencio como respuesta, me miró y preguntó con algo de temor en la voz:

- Porque es PASADO, Rob, ¿no?...-

- No lo sé amigo…Estoy tan paralizado que por momentos puedo decirte que la odio, que quiero que desaparezca para siempre de mi vida…Y cuando me dispongo a sacarla, pareciera que con ella se va mi alma, dejándome tan vacío que dejo de saber quien soy…-

Andrew me miró, y poniéndome una mano en el hombro dijo:

- ¿Te queda claro que no puedes volver con ella?...¿Te acuerdas lo que te hizo, o hay que explicártelo?...Mira, a mi Kristen siempre me cayó bien…Un poco loca, divertida, neurótica, buen gusto musical, excelente cocinera, nada remilgada, bella, buenas piernas y buen culo, buena amante, (eso no lo comprobé, no te asustes, pero parecía serlo por tu cara de felicidad en los desayunos que compartíamos en tu casa), inteligente…Bueno, eso último ahora lo dudo…-

- ¡Es brillante, Andy!, no conocí alguien capaz de pensar como ella…-, repliqué casi defendiéndola.

- Entonces, ¿qué pasó amigo?-

Cuando me preguntaban "¿qué pasó?", sentía una oscuridad que me borraba de la realidad. Pasaban tantas cosas por mi cabeza que no entendía, tantas palabras que dejaban de tener sentido, tantas verdades que ahora eran mentiras…

- ¡No lo sé!-, dije mirando el suelo…- no lo se…-

Andrew notó mi dolor, mi incertidumbre, mi desasosiego, y no siguió insistiendo con la respuesta. Sabía que no la tenía, para qué torturarme…

Miré el reloj…Faltaban cuatro horas para que salga el vuelo para New York.

El estreno de "Cosmópolis", enfrentarme a público nuevamente, las fans, los periodistas, los paparazzis. Había tratado de postergar esta situación lo más posible, pero se lo debía a David, y esto era trabajo para muchos, no podía desilusionarlos.

Como si adivinara mi pensamiento, mi amigo preguntó:

-¿Listo para mostrar esa linda cara que tantos dólares te ha dado…?- Ponerle humor a la situación, por terrible que sea, era la principal característica de Andrew. No era que no se tomaba en serio lo que le decían o pensaba, pero "el humor suavizaba todo", creía él, y había que aceptarlo.

- No. Pero no tengo más salida. No puedo seguir encerrado para siempre y parece que el mundo no ha encontrado otro estúpido de quien hablar, así que hoy es el día…Y te juro que aunque he ensayado sonrisas varias, respuestas muchas y argumentos irrebatibles sobre por qué no hablar de mi vida privada, se que a la primera mención de Kristen, mi reacción va a ser nueva, inesperada.

¿Sabes?, ella siempre creyó que quien me necesitaba cerca en los estrenos y los reportajes era ella…sin embargo, el que moría por al menos, sentir su perfume cerca, era yo.

No tocarla, no buscarla con la mirada… Indicaciones que Kristen me repetía cada vez que aparecíamos juntos. Pero al final, era tanta nuestra complicidad, que las fans captaban el segundo en que una burbuja nos aislaba del resto, la fugaz sonrisa que me daba si me acercaba más de la cuenta, los secretos compartidos durante la rueda de prensa…

- Ahora pienso si ha servido para algo tanta reserva, no haber hecho lo que realmente sentí todos estos años…Los paparazzis nunca han respetado nada, y era estúpido creer que habíamos aprendido a burlarlos…Contra ellos no se puede. He aprendido la lección. -

Andrew me escuchó.

- Bueno, búscate una menos famosa la próxima vez…-

Lo miré y pensé que estaba tan lejano a olvidarla y dejar siquiera una posibilidad a una "próxima vez".

- Tendré en cuenta tu experimentado consejo sobre mujeres del mundo del espectáculo…-

Pareció satisfecho con mi respuesta.

- Bueno, ¿alcanzo a ducharme antes de salir?- preguntó ya explorando la casa en busca de un baño.

- Sí…-, contesté distraído con un pensamiento que llegaba a mi cabeza…

_(…) – Mi papá vendrá a buscar a Bear esta tarde -, me dijo Kristen terminando de empacar las cosas para su viaje a Francia, al que la acompañaría unos días._

_-¿No puede cuidarlo aquí?, no la pasa bien cuando no estamos y menos si lo alejamos de sus cosas…-, contesté._

_- No, no creo. Pero no veo el problema, mis padres lo tratan muy bien…- dijo algo molesta. _

_-Por otro lado, si eres así de aprensivo con el perro, que debo esperar con…- se calló abruptamente._

_-¿Cuándo tengamos hijos?, pregunté. Sabía que hablar de hijos la complicaba, no le gustaba hacer planes a largo plazo, a pesar de que era totalmente controladora…A mí me encantaba ver como la irritaba el tema, ya que si bien era en un futuro, sabía que llegaría._

_- Nunca dejaría que se queden sin uno de los dos…-, mi respuesta sonó segura._

_- Eso no está bien, Rob, si tenemos un contrato, un proyecto que nos apasiona, no hay nada de malo en que se queden con mis padres, los tuyos, la niñera…- dijo queriendo convencerme._

_- No te preocupes, te dejaré seguir tus sueños…- le dije abrazándola…_

_- …¿Y los tuyos?, ¿Y tus sueños?- preguntó reflexiva…_

_- "El mío", el día que tengamos hijos, que seamos una familia, va a estar cumplido. Mi sueño es ese Kristen(…)_

Recuerdo que en ese momento me miró con una ternura infinita. Pero ahora sé que en su corazón, esa familia con la que yo soñaba, aún estaba muy lejos de ser su prioridad. Que esa imagen, que yo gozaba al evocar, de ella embarazada, era solo mi sueño por el momento…

Entonces se me ocurrió una idea. Apuré a Andrew que salió mojado del baño.

-Vamos, necesito hacer algo antes de que nos vengan a buscar…-

Subí a mi auto, Andrew me miraba entre preocupado y molesto por el apuro.

-¿Se puede saber dónde vamos?...El perro va a vomitar si sigues acelerando y no tengo otro abrigo-

- Juro que tendrás el abrigo más caro de Sunset Boulevard si te callas…-

Finalmente llegamos a la casa de Maddy…Me transpiraban las manos…¿Estaría Kristen levantada?, ¿Le dejaría a Bear en la planta baja del edificio o subiría?...No, la cita era el sábado próximo, no estaba listo para hablar con ella. Me había costado mucho crear mi coraza para esa tarde; verla, empeoraría todo.

Evalué, me arrepentí, me enojé, dudé, me decidí…Saqué un papel que habían dejado en el limpiaparabrisas, una publicidad de comida mexicana, y escribí:

-Si pudiese hablar, sé que diría que quiere quedarse aquí. Nos vemos…-

Andrew, que me miraba con desconfianza desde que había estacionado y ahora leía mi nota, dijo exasperado:

- ¡No!, esto no es lo que sospecho, ¿no?…¿Qué hacemos aquí?...¡Dime que esta es la casa de una cuidadora de perros hot, dueña de una perra poodle por la que Bear muere hace muchos años…!-

-No precisamente. Pero es la casa de alguien que aloja a alguien "hot", y puedo asegurarte que verla, hará más feliz a Bear que la mismísima perra de Paris Hilton…-

- ¿Solo a Bear?... -

-No, creo que a alguien más…Y según me han dicho, un poco de felicidad no le vendrá nada mal…-

Andrew tomo la correa de mi perro, y la bolsa con su comida y enfiló refunfuñando al edificio. Se mostraba desconcertado, no me comprendía. Yo tampoco…¿Podía el odio empezar a desvanecerse?...Pero ¿y la confianza?…cómo recuperarla…

Finalmente apareció nuevamente caminando hacia el auto. Serio, sin el perro.

Se subió al auto en silencio. Cuando ya estábamos rumbo a mi casa , casi sin mirarme pronunció entre dientes:

- Dijo que gracias.- El corazón me dio un vuelco. -¿Dijo algo más?- pregunté ansioso…

- Apúrate, no viajé tantos kilómetros para que perder ese avión a New York, y no voy a estropear esa reputación de "El mejor haciendo olvidar amores" que me trajo hasta aquí, tan rápido…-

Sonreí…Quizás Andy sí me comprendía más de lo que creía…

Ya en New York, parado frente al espejo en la habitación del hotel, veía mi imagen junto a la de Andrew y Grace detrás mío. Dos soldados leales preparados para disparar a quien me amenazara…Si supieran que quien más me amenazaba era su fantasma. Si cerraba los ojos podía verla en uno de sus increíbles vestidos, quejándose por los zapatos, empujándome para ver su reflejo…

_- Te miras más que yo, ¡córrete ya!-_

_- ¡No es cierto!, y tú estás hermosa…Solo te falta sacarte el vestido y así estarías perfecta…-_

_- Prometo dejarte el honor de vuelta al hotel…si te portas bien, no apoyas tus manos donde no debes y… sonríes con esa sonrisa mortal, solo para mí …-_

_- Prometido…-_

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Grace se dio cuenta, así que corrió a traerme un vaso de agua y me metió una pastilla en la boca.

- No te asustes, es un ansiolítico, no te dormirás de pie, pero anestesiará un poco ese agobio que te sale por los poros…-

- ¿Se nota tanto…?-

- Acabo de conocer el color de ojos: "me siento como la mierda"…Me habían hablado de él, pero no creí que existiera…- dijo Andy enfilando hacia la puerta…- Vamos Rob, no sirve de nada esperar…-

- Es verdad -, confirmó Grace.

Respiré hondo y salí…

La alfombra roja estaba llena de fans, pero pasé rápido. Reporteros de todas partes me acosaban. Podía ver la mirada compasiva de algunos, los colmillos de vampiro de otros, la intención de venderme de varios, el interés en mi película en pocos.

Después siguieron los shows televisivos. En uno me dieron helado, en otro cereales...En todos me prometieron no preguntarme nada que me incomode…En ninguno lo cumplieron…Pero ya me había acostumbrado al dolor, mi cara se sabía de memoria las sonrisas, y mis respuestas lograban dejar callados a los curiosos…Faltaba la nota de MTV, pero esa era la única para la que me sentía tranquilo.

Josh me conocía bien y era sincero su pesar por lo que estaba pasando. Antes de empezar, me preguntó si sabia algo de ella.

- Poco y nada -, contesté con un fingido desinterés…

- Dejó "Cali", ¿lo sabías?...- Josh me observaba atentamente, no quería perderse mi verdadera respuesta, no la que le contestaría…

Primero sentí rabia…¿por qué hacía esto?, era estúpido, ¿quería llamar mi atención?, ¡qué infantil!.

Era perfecta para el papel, nadie lo haría mejor que ella…

- Debe saber por qué lo hace -, contesté lacónico.

- Sí, creo saberlo yo también. - contestó Josh, tratando de despertar mi corazón dormido.

- Está quebrada Rob, se le escapa el dolor por cada grieta de su piel. Tú, más que nadie, sabe que actuar es su vida, y sin ti, parece haberse perdido en una oscuridad que no le permite ni siquiera ser ella misma.

- Perdona -, se justificó, aunque me quedaba claro que no sentía remordimiento por ninguna de sus palabras, - me prometí no intervenir. En un momento más seré solo el periodista y no volveré a tocar el tema, pero ahora soy tu amigo, y te lo tenía que decir.-

"_Dos minutos y al aire", se escuchó en off._

Había quedado impactado por la noticia, por las palabras de Josh, porque sentía una incontenible urgencia de ir y gritarle que no lo haga, porque sabía que era un mensaje de auxilio para mí…

Olas de dolor bailaban alrededor mío, se llevaban la poca fuerza que me quedaba…No, no iba a poder hacer esa entrevista. Grace y Andrew notaron mi palidez y se empezaron a acercar preocupados. Iba a abrir la boca para pedir que suspendiéramos, que no me sentía bien, cuando sentí vibrar mi teléfono…

No se por qué lo saqué, y vi el ícono de un mensaje de texto. Toqué la pantalla instintivamente…Allí, titilando, como si fueran sus propias palabras dichas temblando porque estaba nerviosa, se leía:

_"Ya queda poco, se fuerte. Hasta el sábado. K"_

Las sombras se dispersaron como sopladas por un huracán, sentí mi corazón latiendo desbocado, el oxígeno entró a mis pulmones empujando la angustia que me oprimía…Ese efecto tenía Kristen en mí.

Las luces se apagaron para la entrevista, Josh, inquieto, me miró para saber si estaba listo. Al ver color en mi cara, respiró.

- Creí que iba a tener que renunciar a mi carrera por arruinar la entrevista con Robert Pattinson…- , dijo con una risa nerviosa antes de largar. – Parece que no era el momento…-

No contesté. Pensé en el mensaje. Ella estaba conmigo porque la necesitaba allí.

Conmigo…en ese momento.

**Hola!**

**Bueno, hoy conocieron a Andy... Me pareció que si Kristen tenía una Maddy, era justo que Rob también compartiera todo este drama con algún amigo de esos "de la vida".**

**Como habrán visto, el capítulo tiene bastantes cosas de las que pude ver durante la semana, en las distintas presentaciones de Rob, y la verdad es que esta vez, me encantaría tener una varita mágica y que todo esto haya pasado de verdad entre ellos…Pero Harry Potter no está invitado a esta historia, así que, tendremos que seguir contentándonos con la "pura ficción".**

**Espero que les haya gustado, les recuerdo mi twitter : maite_mas, por si quieren seguirme, ya que aviso cuando actualizo, y muchas, pero muuuchas gracias a los maravillosos reviews que me mandan.**

**Nos vemos pronto, gracias por leer…y si les gustó, recomienden!**

**Un beso**

**Maite**


	10. Chapter 10

_Porque eres mía,_

_porque no eres mía,_

_porque te miro y muero,_

_y peor que muero_

_si no te miro amor,_

_si no te miro_

_Mario Benedetti, Corazón coraza_

Capítulo 10

Rob

Por primera vez en muchos, muchos días, me había despertado sintiéndome bien. Solo quedaba un show, y era grabado, así que no había mucho riesgo de preguntas que me sorprendieran con la guardia baja. Lo había logrado. Sobreviví y pude pensar, hablar, y hasta reír sin ella en mi vida.

…Mentira, ¿A quién quería engañar?, ella nunca se había ido del todo. Yo deseaba desterrarla con dientes y uñas, pero estaba tan arraigada en mí…

Sin embargo, no quería pensar en nada esa mañana. Quería disfrutar ese rato de extraña paz con el que había amanecido. Llegaría a Los Ángeles el sábado y había quedado en llamarla. En verla…¿Podría?...

Golpearon la puerta de mi habitación. Se escuchó la voz de Andrew:

- ¡Abre!, quiero saber qué desayunan las estrellas…A mí solo me trajeron café y tostadas…-

Abrí. El desayuno estaba en la salita y aún no lo había tocado. No había nada muy aparatoso…Siempre eran Kristen o Grace quienes lo ordenaban la noche anterior, y ante la falta de indicaciones de mi parte, llegó un desayuno simple y tradicional.

- ¿He viajado "océanos" para comer cereales de canela y café con tostadas?-, preguntó Andrew.

- Espero que esto cambie…Me prometí unas vacaciones salvajes con mi viejo amigo, llenas de alcohol, mujeres, fiestas y sexo…Y aquí estoy, alcanzándole pañuelos desechables para secar sus lágrimas y comiendo cereales de avena de bajas calorías…Esto está mal, muy mal…-

- Andrew, hoy prometo no estar ciclotímico y depresivo, pero lo de las fiestas que te imaginaste…no creo que pueda darte el gusto…

Andrew me miró y golpeándome el hombro dijo:

- ¿Qué hiciste con Rob, "anciano actor de Hollywood"?...¿Qué fue de mi compañero de vida, con risa fácil y ganas de gozar?...-

- Me reí. Era cierto que ya no era el que solía ser. Antes salía con mis amigos, y lo que Andy había mencionado era parte de mi diversión. Ahora, todo había cambiado…¿Si extrañaba mi antigua vida?…A veces. Pero en la nueva estaba ella, llenando ese tiempo que antes usaba en emborracharme y tocar guitarra en un bar…Compartiendo conmigo una película, una cena, o simplemente leyendo un libro con su cabeza apoyada en mi pecho.

Al recordarla, la mirada se me ensombreció…

- ¿Cuándo Andrew?, ¿Cuándo dejó de amarme…?, ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?-

Andrew me dirigió una mirada compasiva

- Quizás nunca dejó de amarte…La verdad es que no lo sé…

Lo que sí estoy viendo es que … adiós mujeres, sexo y rock, ¿no?-

Sonreí sin ganas y entré a la ducha mientras Andrew se comía mi desayuno…El sábado esperaba encontrar algunas respuestas a los "por qué" de todo esto…El sábado…

Kristen

Bear se subió a mi cama pasándome la lengua por la cara…

- Hola lindo -, dije sonriendo…Primer día en tantos en que me despertaba sin oscuras sombras debajo de mis ojos…Me desvestí frente al espejo del baño. Estaba bastante más delgada, más pálida…

- ¡Un verdadero desastre!-, dijo Madd entrando con un a taza de café para mí...

- ¿Así piensas recibirlo el sábado?-, dijo con cara de desaprobación…- Creo que no voy a acompañarte, puede compararnos y decidir quedarse conmigo…-

Me dio un ataque de risa…Maddy se alegró de que su chiste fuese tan festejado . Estaba dudando seriamente de su capacidad de divertir a alguien desde que compartíamos casa, ya que yo ni siquiera sonreía cuando bromeaba…Pero hoy me sentía mejor…Pálida, adelgazada, pero por fin con alguna esperanza de verlo…Bear saltó encima mío…Su olor me traía tantos recuerdos, me evocaba nuestra casa…

(…)

_- No, no me corresponde…Yo no te pido que bañes a mi gato…-, dije fingiendo seriedad y con esperanzas de ser absuelta de la titánica tarea de bañar a Bear…_

_- ¡Te toca!…Tu gato se baña solo…Eres tramposa…Lo prometiste hace dos semanas cuando yo…-, oía rezongar a Rob a lo lejos…¡Podía imaginar su cara!,_

_- ¿Dónde firmé?, ¡Muéstrame!…- grité desde el baño, donde terminaba de secarme el pelo para ir más o menos decente al concierto al que asistiríamos esa noche…¡Tanto pelo en mi cabeza!, y nunca se secaba como yo quería…Bueno, esta vez había quedado pasable._

_- Bear ya está "sin ropa" esperándote para ser bañado…-, dijo en tono burlón… _

_Bajé al baño del que provenían los gritos…y los ladridos y aullidos de Bear que detestaba el momento de meterse en la tina._

_- Oye, no voy a ba…- me quedé sin aliento… El perro, el piso, las paredes…todo estaba cubierto de espuma… Rob solo vestía calzoncillos, y con cara de real desesperación me suplicaba ayuda con los ojos…_

_Casi accedo pero…- ¡No!-, dije…- Hubieses llamado al chico que lo baña por 20 dólares…Yo termino de peinarme…-_

_Se dio vuelta, sin decir nada, y siguió con su "tarea"…_

_Lo miré de espaldas…Como me gustaba su espalda…Sabía de memoria sus lunares, amaba recorrerla con los dedos como un mapa, siguiendo sus músculos como ríos que me llevaban a destinos misteriosos, y besar cada una de sus vértebras…_

_Sus manos…las veía desaparecer entre el pelo de Bear y la espuma, que cada vez era más…Sus manos eran increíbles…Podían acariciar casi sin apoyarse en la piel, sutiles como el vuelo de una mariposa…y otras veces eran fuertes, seguras, directas, como sabiendo claramente su destino al abrazarme, al consolarme, al amarme…_

_No aguanté más…Entré al baño sin cerrar la puerta, (minutos después lamentaría ese error…)_

_- ¡Córrete!, dije autoritaria. Bear se quedó quieto…Sabía que yo no tenía la paciencia de Rob…Pero parece que lo recordó por poco tiempo porque de pronto, en un esfuerzo desesperado, saltó hacia fuera de la tina…Rob y yo nos paramos a frenar su salida, pero la espuma hizo que resbaláramos…Yo termine acostada en el suelo con el tobillo doblado, Rob encima mío, y el perro, corriendo por toda la casa dejando plagado de huellas de jabón a su paso…_

_- Mmmm, te ves sexy en esta posición…-, dijo entrecerrando los ojos._

_- ¡Rob!,¡ Te odio! Mi pelo, mi tobillo, la casa llena de espuma…¿Cómo puedes pensar en sex…-. No me dejó decir más…Su boca…¿Hablé de su boca?...Sus labios tenían la tibieza justa para que un beso me trasladara a las nubes, para que al acariciarme con ellos, mi piel se erizara y todas mi células se abrieran para sentirlos…_

_La noche fue inolvidable…sin concierto, con hielo en mi tobillo, olor a perro mojado por todos lados…y su espalda, sus manos, sus labios…"todo él" a mi lado…¿Qué más podía pedir?..._

_(…)_

Mi mirada ausente ya era habitual en ese tiempo, y Maddy sabía que siempre respondía a que me perdía en mis recuerdos…

- No, no voy a preguntar esta vez, no voy a caer en la trampa…Ya sé lo que pasa…Empiezas a contarme y terminas llorando tres horas. No voy a arruinar el primer día en que pareces mi antigua amiga Kristen…

- No Madd, algo fue distinto esta vez…Hasta ahora, solo recordaba situaciones en las que me alejaba de Rob, sin quererlo, deseando con el alma acercarme, volver…Sin embargo, con mis actitudes, trazaba un absurdo camino que me separaba de él…En cambio, aunque lo que recordé pasó hace unos pocos meses, vi al Rob del que me enamoré cuando tenía 17…El que me hacía vibrar con solo saber que estaba en la misma habitación que yo…¿Qué pasó Madd?, ¿Dónde está ese Rob?-

Maddy me miró con mirada de anciana sabia…

- Siempre estuvo a tu lado, Kristen, nunca se fue a ninguna parte…Tú dejaste de verlo porque no supiste cómo hacerlo…Mira, volviste a sentir mariposas en el estómago porque lo extrañas, porque no lo tienes, porque lo amas…Pero eso no va a durara eternamente Kristen…Las mariposas van a quedarse un tiempo y después "volarán a nuevos corazones enamorados"…Son solo un regalo que te ofrece el amor por un tiempo corto, como una "muestra gratis por tiempo limitado"…Y después está en tus manos que vuelvan, cuando demuestres ser capaz de construir tu relación; entonces quizás las vuelvas a sentir el día que des pasos importantes junto a él…Pero la verdad es que siempre son de vuelo corto, porque cada día que pasa, cada vez que sientes como tu relación se fortalece, ya no las crees necesarias…Son reemplazadas por raíces profundas y fuertes, que se meten en la tierra profundizando tu vínculo, y por un tronco grueso y alto que te sostiene, y hojas que te dan sombra y te permiten descansar…Y entonces, ya no necesitas mariposas, Kristen…Quizás nunca te fijaste en el árbol que creció junto a ustedes…Solo seguiste las mariposas…-

Cuanta razón tenía…Seguía mariposas, emociones intensas, horizontes inalcanzables, y sin darme cuenta, perdía lo más importante, lo que había encontrado casi sin querer, como un regalo del destino…Lo perdía a él.

- Mañana es sábado, has decidido dónde se van a encontrar?...-, preguntó de pronto Maddy, sacándome de mis reflexiones…

- No sé, no lo había pensado…- El corazón se me aceleró…Lo único que quería era verlo, pero a la vez me moría de miedo…

- ¿Qué le voy a decir Maddy?...¿Vendrás conmigo, no…?

- ¡¿Qué?!, ni muerta! No me incumbe…Yo no tengo nada que explicar, que escuchar, ni que aguantar…He sido una santa de altar que ha apoyado a su amiga y la ha llevado por el sabio camino de la reflexión y el arrepentimiento…El resto te pertenece Stewart…Es tu responsabilidad...Por otra parte, tengo una cita el sábado…-

- ¿Cómo una cita?...¿Y a mí quien me va a acompañar?…¿Y quién cuida a Bear?-, las preguntas me salían atropelladas, no podía dejarme así…

Maddy resopló…

- Ufff!, está bien, voy a dejarte en "el destino", y después me iré…Bear puede venir conmigo…Mi cita ya lo conoce y no creo que le moleste. -

Realmente me intrigaba con quien saldría Madd, pero el sábado ocupaba toda mi cabeza…¿Dónde encontrarnos?...Dónde volvernos a ver…

Rob

Andrew había logrado que nos juntáramos con tres amigos más.

Sam, Tom y Marcus…Los cuatro sentados en un pub bebíamos la cuarta jarra de cerveza…Tom golpeó el tenedor contra su copa y propuso un brindis…

- Para que Rob vuelva a la soltería, olvide para siempre y se divierta como nunca…-

Andrew lo interrumpió.

- Veo difícil que todo eso se cumpla antes del sábado…-

Tom lo miró con los ojos todo lo abiertos que se lo permitió el alcohol que había tomado…- No te entiendo, qué tiene que ver el sábado? -

- El sábado va a verse con "ella"…Y no es por ser pesimista, pero…Adiós soltería, olvido y diversión…-

Los cuatro me miraban expectantes, esperando mi respuesta.

Ante mi silencio, Sam peguntó:

- ¿La vas a perdonar?...

Cuatro pares de ojos se clavaron en los míos…

- No sé…Tengo que escucharla. Saben, esta muy mal, dejó el proyecto que estaba por empezar, me dijeron que duerme mal, bajó de peso…-

- ¡Va a perdonarla!- , aseguró Marcus con un dejo de reproche en la voz…

No contesté. Me dolía la cabeza…Sentía que ninguno me entendía…Quería irme. El ambiente había cambiado…No era que mis amigos no la quisieran, sabía que Tom y Marcus la adoraban, pero temían que volviera a pasar…¿Podía culparlos?...

Ya en el avión hacia Los Ángeles, Andrew no cesaba de mandar mensajes de texto…La luz del teléfono me desvelaba…Llegaría el sábado a la madrugada y la cena con mis amigos me había puesto más nervioso…¿la perdonaría aunque aún no fuera capaz de olvidar?...

- ¿A quien texteas?-, pregunté irritado…

- Perdón, creí que dormías…- ¿Te molesta la luz? -

- No-, mentí,- pero quiero saber a quien texteas…-

- A mi cita del sábado-, me dijo alegre-

No estaba para intrigas…-¿Y puedo saber quién es, ya que voy a tener que prestar mi auto, mi billetera y probablemente mi casa…? -

- No, iremos a pie, y creo que será gratis…La casa…tampoco creo que Maddy quiera pasar la noche en tu "hogar"…-

- Me puse pálido…- ¿Maddy?, ¿la Maddy de Kristen?...¡No, no es buena idea! -

- Todo lo contrario, es una excelente idea…Ella está sola, yo también, y tendremos que estar esperando en los alrededores del lugar en que se encuentren para juntar los restos de ustedes al finalizar la reunión…-

No lo podía creer…¿se estaba riendo de mí…?. Decidí no discutir en ese momento. Aterrizábamos y se me partía la cabeza. La idea del encuentro desplazó por un momento la "cita" de Andy, y me pregunté dónde nos juntaríamos…

- Mañana es sábado-, dije…¿dónde nos juntaremos?...

- Madd ya tiene todo listo-, me dijo "casi" orgulloso. - Es una sorpresa.-

Me resigné…El lugar no era importante…Cada minuto que pasaba temía más el encuentro…

Kristen

Me vestí simple…Jeans, sweater blanco, Converse…No me puse perfume…A Rob le gustaba el olor de mi shampoo…El corazón se me salía del pecho en el camino.

No sabía a dónde iba…- Es mejor -, dijo Maddy…- Es tarde para conseguir otro lugar y si se te ocurre que "no", la que va a tener que correr voy a ser yo… -

Madd conducía en silencio…Por más que quería mostrarse tranquila, sabía que los nervios también la carcomían. Finalmente llegamos…Enseguida reconocí el lugar, la casa de Katherine...El lugar dónde nos conocimos…

No…Era demasiado…Una cascada de emociones me sacudió, como si pasaran en cámara rápida estos cinco años…No podía articular palabra…De pronto vi estacionar un auto antiguo. Era Rob.

Todo mis sentidos se despertaron. Imaginé ese momento de tantas maneras…Verlo, solo verlo…Pero ahora que sabía que iba a estar frente a él, el pánico me envolvió…¿Qué le diría…?

Se bajó con Andrew del auto. Su primera reacción fue mirarme a los ojos, pero rápidamente bajó la vista y caminó hacia la puerta.

Madd me pasó un manojo de llaves. - Katherine no está. Dice que se queden cuanto necesiten…¿Estás bien?-, me preguntó.

- ¡No!, voy a vomitar…-, contesté.

- No es buena idea, no tengo pastillas de menta, no es bonito ver a alguien vomitar…Respira, y camina…Vamos, uno, dos, tres, muy bien…Así…-

Cuando giré, la vi irse con Andrew, parecían contentos...Volví a mirar hacia la puerta de la casa. Rob estaba a pocos pasos. Se había detenido. Me miraba. Se sacó los lentes oscuros y sus ojos grises me hipnotizaron…solo quise besarlo…

- Hola -, me dijo fríamente, como adivinando mi idea y rechazándola.

Una muro, sentí un muro delante de cada uno de nosotros…El de él, de dolor y desconfianza…El mío, de pena y arrepentimiento…Altos y poderosos muros que no dejaban que nos acerquemos…Sin embargo, él y yo éramos dos imanes…Dos polos opuestos cuyo magnetismo atravesaba cualquier límite…Y los muros, bueno, habría que vencerlos.

-Hola-, saludé en voz baja…

Una vez adentro de la casa, salimos al jardín…Una mesa con tazas y un termo de café nos esperaba…Igual que aquella vez en que entró mirando el suelo, detrás de un papel de vampiro, y se quedó en mí para siempre…

Nos sentamos uno frente al otro, alertas, expectantes…

-¿Qué te digo…?-, pensé…

-¿Qué le digo?-, pensó…

- Quiero besarlo locamente…-, deseé.

Pero no, yo sabía que sus sentimientos eran contradictorios, que no podía apresurar nada…Había explicaciones que dar y que escuchar. Era mi oportunidad de volver…de lograr que no deseara olvidarme para siempre…

¿Podría?...

Finalmente rompió el silencio…- ¿Qué pasó, Kristen?, ¿qué pasó?...-

Tantas cosas se arremolinaban en mi cabeza, enredándose en palabras que no tenían sentido…hasta que de pronto, lo descubrí dibujando distraídamente con el dedo en la mesa del jardín…

Dibujaba una puerta…

Entonces, supe que no estaba todo perdido…

Y empecé a hablar.

Hola!

Bueno, llegó el encuentro…Intenso, difícil…

Todavía no se han dicho mucho…Pero al menos, parece que están encaminados…

Yo que ella, le estampo un beso que lo dejo sin respirar…Pero por suerte, después de 10 capítulos, Kristen entendió que esperar tiene sus frutos…Veremos si puede entrar por esa puerta que Rob acaba de dibujar.

Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo…Gracias a los que se toman el trabajo de comentar, me hacen muy feliz, y a las que leen en silencio, les agradezco mucho también!

Como siempre, nos vemos el domingo.

Un beso

Maite


	11. Chapter 11

_Ojalá se te acabe la mirada constante,_

_la palabra precisa, la sonrisa perfecta._

_Ojalá pase algo que te borre de pronto:_

_una luz cegadora, un disparo de nieve._

_Ojalá por lo menos que me lleve la muerte,_

_para no verte tanto, para no verte siempre_

_en todos los segundos, en todas las visiones._

_Ojalá que no pueda tocarte ni en canciones…_

_Silvio Rodríguez. Ojalá_

Capitulo 11

Rob

Estaba tan pálida, parecía una muñeca de papel…

Estaba tan nerviosa, se apretaba las manos para dejar de temblar…

Cuando escuchó mi pregunta, todo su cuerpo se contrajo, como si le doliera recordarlo. Pensé que iba a empezar a llorar, o iba a quedarse vacía, sin respuestas…

Dejé de mirarla, sabía que la intimidaba en ese momento, que necesitaba pensar, y distraídamente me puse a dibujar en la fina capa de polvo que cubría la mesa del jardín…No se por qué, me vino a la cabeza una puerta…¿Para salir...?, era extraño, pero por alguna razón, sentía que era una puerta para entrar…

Observó mis dedos deslizarse sobre los mosaicos y de pronto, como si le hubiese llegado fuerza de algún lugar desconocido, empezó a hablar…

Al hacerlo, su mirada no me evitaba; al contrario, parecía buscarme a pesar de que mis ojos destilaban rabia. Había en ella una necesidad desesperada de que la escuchara, de que entendiera cada una de sus palabras.

- Tú sabes que yo amo actuar-, dijo tratando de explicar, -…Que me entrego entera cada vez que estoy en un set, que me salgo de mí, que me pierdo en el personaje…-, bajó la vista y siguió su relato…

- Bueno, Rupert también lo supo. Desde el momento en que me conoció, aprendió mis gustos, mis pasiones, mis debilidades…Trabajar con él fue como un sueño…Exigente, desafiante, no me trataba con cuidado, me pedía una entrega casi irracional…Y yo daba más, cada vez más, casi olvidándome de mi humanidad para rendir, para ofrecer una Snow White real, para sentir como ella sentiría…

Rupert por momentos me alababa, se quedaba horas mostrándome las tomas y pidiendo mi opinión al incorporarlas a la película, me convencía de que nadie podía llegar hasta donde llegaba yo…y otras, me destruía dando vuelta la cara ante una escena que me dejaba exhausta o ignorando mis preguntas...Esto me tenía tan desequilibrada que mi vida se convirtió en un caos…Lloraba, no comía, me lastimaba en el set y no lo sentía, como si viviese en una realidad alternativa, donde él me autorizaba a sentir, a actuar, a vivir…

Una tarde, luego de una escena, me abrazó eufórico…Me sentí rara, pero era un abrazo, podía dármelo cualquiera, un amigo, un fan…Otra vez, fue dejar su mano sobre la mía durante un largo rato, pero tampoco vi peligro en eso…

Las cosas empeoraron cuando empezó a cuestionarme acerca de nuestra relación…"Si sentía que esto era verdadero amor, si realmente imaginaba un futuro junto a ti, si te proyectaba en mi vida, si la repercusión de Crepúsculo no había convertido nuestra relación en un mito"…Justifiqué sus preguntas y actitudes con falsas excusas que no me permitieran pensar…"Que su interés radicaba en que no quería que se truncase mi carrera por una familia", "que todo era porque le gustaba debatir de todo y con todos", "que el contacto físico era parte de la intimidad que se daba al crear"…No quería ver sus reales intenciones porque hacerlo implicaría tomar la decisión de increparlo, de pedirle que cambie su actitud hacia mí…Y realmente sentía una rara fascinación al trabajar con él…

Decidí no decir nada, jugar al gato y al ratón, podía manejarlo…Eso creí…Cuánto me equivoqué…-, dejó de hablar…

Furia…Miedo…Dolor…Impotencia…Tantos sentimientos pasaban por mi cuerpo mientras la escuchaba. Ganas de abrazarla, de lastimarla, de dejarla, de amarla, de olvidarla…Estar allí, escuchándola, era como una pesadilla de la que quería despertar.

.

- Esa tarde me llamó para comentarme algo de la segunda parte de la película -, siguió, - Estaba sin el auto, me pidió que pasara a recogerlo por las oficinas del estudio. Salí del gimnasio, llegué hasta allí, había muy pocas personas en el edificio. Me estaba esperando, tomamos una cervezas y me mostró algunas ideas del nuevo proyecto. Me agradeció ser su "musa inspiradora"…Le creí…Qué estúpida…-

El tono de Kristen había cambiado. Su rostro se había ensombrecido, como si la noche hubiese llegado solo para ella. Su voz, que había sido clara hasta ese momento, se comenzó a hundir en un recuerdo que la lastimaba, la llevaba a un día que los dos queríamos olvidar…La miré, y vi como las lágrimas empezaban a rodar por sus mejillas…Pero aunque su silencio me hablara más que sus palabras, no podía detenerse, tenía que llegar al final del relato.

Enfrentarlo era un tormento para ella…

Enfrentarlo era una agonía para mí…

Respiró con congoja, el aire parecía no alcanzarle para seguir, toda huella de coraje había desaparecido…Pero necesitaba escucharla, y ella lo sabía…

Levantó la vista para encontrarme, solo encontró hielo en mis ojos…Hielo que detenía el torrente de emociones que estaba sintiendo. Hielo que se iba a derretir si seguía mirándola.

- Salimos de su oficina,- continuó, - iba a llevarlo a su casa, y en el camino empezamos un juego de palabras. De pronto, pidió que me detuviera…Me extrañó, pero le hice caso, y sin decir nada, se acercó…y me besó. No supe que hacer. Me bajé del auto…Necesitaba aire, no sabía como reaccionar…Rechazarlo y hacer un escándalo…Dejar que pase desapercibido y olvidar la situación…Me siguió. Estaba incómoda pero a la vez, desconcertada…Tenía calor, frío, incertidumbre, miedo…Finalmente me rodeó con sus brazos…y algo pasó…Mi mente me convirtió en un personaje…No era yo, era Snow White, Mary Lou, no sé…cualquiera…Era tan fácil manejarlo afuera de mí…No era yo la que le permitía seguir…-

Mi voz cargada de cólera la interrumpió…- ¿No eras tú?...¡Claro que eras tú, Kristen!, ¡Éramos tú y yo!...¿Por qué te fuiste de ti misma, de lo que teníamos, por qué?...- Le grité. Mis palabras llenas de ira, fueron desplazadas por un nudo en la garganta que no me dejó continuar…

Me contestó como perdida

-¡No sé!, ¡No sé…!, Es que estaba segura de ti, Rob, de nuestra relación, nada podía pasarnos…Y en ese momento, sentí una libertad que me daba alas, sentí…-

- ¡Basta Kristen!, ¡Basta de creer que todo lo debes "sentir"…Tu vida es "sentir" y hacer solo caso a lo que te pasa con tus "sentimientos"…a lo que te motivan y seducen tus "sensaciones"…Vives corriendo una carrera de la que perdiste la meta por buscar "experiencias extremas", pareciera que solo el filo del vértigo te hace sentir viva…- Una sensación de abatimiento me invadió…

- Y yo no tengo como dártela Kristen…Yo solo tenía mi amor…Mi amor, que parece que nunca fue suficiente para ti…- Sentí húmedos mis ojos…Ya no quedaba hielo, ya nada me contenía…

Ella lloraba en silencio…¿Porque era cierto lo que le estaba diciendo?, ¿porque nunca le alcanzó lo que le daba?...Sentí pánico de su respuesta…

Se apresuró en contestar:

- ¡No!…¡no!…Tu amor era…ES todo para mí. Pero en algún momento lo sentí tan seguro que creí que podía volar, dejarlo y volver; creí que nada le pasaría…¡Cómo me equivoqué…

- No, Kristen, yo nunca te obligué a quedarte, nunca te impedí volar…-, respondí. Si algo había respetado en ella, era su libertad.

- Quizás debiste haberlo hecho -, me contestó con tristeza,- quizás debiste haberme exigido quedarme contigo para saber que me necesitabas…para que recuerde lo valioso que era lo que teníamos…quizás así me hubiese dado cuenta de que lo nuestro, a pesar de su fortaleza, era tan vulnerable -

Recordé el colgante que le di para su cumpleaños…Un pájaro…pero esa vez atrapado en un cuadradito de oro… Le gustó tanto, ¿habría necesitado mis brazos como límites alguna vez?,

¿Podría haber evitado todo esto pidiéndole que no vuele tan alto, que se quede a mi lado?...

Volvió a mirarme intensamente

- Pero nunca saliste de dentro mío, ¿sabes?…Siempre fuiste tú…- dijo con su voz llena de ansiedad.

- Siempre…Nunca…Usas palabras tan extremas, tan eternas que no puedes abarcarlas…Pero tus "nunca" no fueron capaces de evitar que sus brazos te abracen, tus "siempre" no te dieron fuerza para decirle que me elegías…Sabes, yo sé lo que es el impulso, el deseo, la pasión…Yo sé quien eres y sería imposible conocerte sin entenderlos, sin saber que eres un torrente de emociones y sentimientos…Pero la fidelidad se elige Kristen, no se "siente"…-

Sé que mis palabras le dolieron, que la enfrentaron con su error, y como necesitando decir todo lo que había guardado este tiempo, seguí...

-¿Crees que nunca me ha llamado la atención otra mujer…?, ¿Crees que nunca, en las largas temporadas en que nos separábamos por trabajo, nadie me propuso nada?...Claro que sí...No una, sino muchas veces…Pero hay algo que parece que tú solo consideras necesario cuando trabajas: la voluntad, ¿te suena?…¿Y te cuento algo?...Uno la usa cuando ama a alguien…Y no porque sea una simple obligación moral y de buenas costumbres, sino porque la gatilla el amor que sientes por el otro…Yo te elegí, Kristen…Cada vez, cada maldita vez eras tú.-

Mis palabras fueron arrojadas con violencia, como disparos que buscaron su corazón para impactarlo…¿quería herirla?...No lo sé, quizás solo quería defenderme, como un animal mutilado que muerde por miedo a ser más lastimado aún…Quizás quería enfrentarla con su error y que entendiese a mi corazón hecho pedazos…Quizás quería que desapareciese en ese momento, para siempre, sin dejar ni un solo recuerdo, ni una brisa con su olor, para jamás recordarla…Quizás solo quería abrazarla y acunarla para no dejarla nunca más partir de mi lado…

Me miró con una pena infinita, dolida, avergonzada...ya no lloraba, estaba tan abatida que su cuerpo parecía más pequeño que nunca…

Yo tenía los puños cerrados, blancos de apretarlos, como si al soltarlos pudiese escapar de mí todo el amor herido que había aparecido al abrirle mi corazón. No, ya no volvería a lastimarme, nunca amaría a nadie así otra vez.

Se acercó, quiso tocar mi mano, pero yo retiré la mía…No soportaría percibir su tibieza sin poder abrazarla. Notó mi rechazo y sus labios temblaron…

- Perdón-, me dijo…-No sé si puedas perdonarme, pero necesito pedírtelo…-

No contesté. Ya no resistiría mucho más sin derrumbarme frente a ella…Ya sentía el sabor amargo de las lágrimas…Me levanté y me dirigí a la casa.

Ella entró detrás de mí. Al pasar por el cuarto de Katherine, aquel donde nos besamos por primera vez, sentí que los recuerdos salían de los recovecos de la habitación, helando el aire.

Ella se detuvo frente a la puerta, como atraída por los fantasmas de nuestra historia que parecían llamarla desde los rincones del lugar.

Seguí hacia la puerta y salí…Afuera el aire era cálido, la tarde ya se encendía con algunas estrellas, Andrew y Maddy esperaban en el auto de ella. Al verme, a Andy se le esfumó la sonrisa…Cómo sería mi cara…Bajó del auto apurado, y sin decir nada, caminó a mi lado hasta donde había estacionado mi camioneta. Quería irme cuanto antes al lugar más lejano del mundo, si pudiese, a la luna.

- Has vivido para contarlo…-, dijo Andy…- ¿Puedo decir lo mismo de ella o la has destruido?-

- Yo no provoqué todo esto, te lo recuerdo…-, dije amargamente.

- Tienes razón, no es tu culpa, y espero que ahora que escupiste toda esa mierda sobre ella, te sientas mucho mejor …-

No, pensé, ahora me sentía horrible. Herirla no me había aliviado en lo más mínimo, al contrario, sentía un peso insostenible sobre mis hombros…

-Vamos-, dijo Andrew, - será mejor no estar cuando Madd vea como la dejaste…-

Kristen

No había palabras para describir lo que sentía. Si existiese una puerta que dejara entrar a una realidad paralela, me hubiese ido para jamás volver, ya que él no volvería a mí…

Al pasar por la habitación de Katherine no pude evitar recordar ese beso que compartimos la primera vez que nos vimos. Nunca antes había sentido algo así...

_(…)_-_Bueno, prueben en la hoja numero 49, la escena 6…Léanla en cinco minutos y la vamos a probar…a ver…sí, aquí, en mi habitación.-, dijo Katherine entregándonos un guión a cada uno._

_Yo sabía de qué se trataba, Rob no tenía idea, y ver como se le transformaba la cara a medida que leía lo que debía hacer, me dio causó tanta gracia._

_Me senté con él en la cama, podía escuchar su corazón, respiraba tan agitado como un pájaro atrapado…_

_- Más lento, con miedo, más suave, sutil…-, Katherine daba las indicaciones mientras Rob desesperadamente intentaba hacer lo que le pedían…Era un desastre, las narices se chocaban, solo se veía su nuca en la cámara, las manos eran descoordinadas…La escena no tenía futuro…Sin embargo, yo en ese momento supe que él era Edward, mi Edward…lo supe tan claramente, como la revelación de un destino que se me mostraba por primera vez…Algo tenía que hacer…Entonces, tomé su cara entre mis manos, lo miré a los ojos y lo besé…Sin dudas, sin sutilezas, sin miedos…buscando su boca como mi destino más deseado, sintiendo su aliento como el único oxígeno que podía respirar…Él respondió, primero con algo de timidez, luego entregándonos a un beso que nunca olvidaríamos, y que definió su rol en la película… y en mi vida.(…)_

Los recuerdos se metían en mi cabeza como ráfagas de fuego, quemándome, terminando de consumirme. Rob había salido…No iba a perdonarme. Estaba demasiado herido, necesitaba olvidarme…Estaba perdida…

Maddy entró buscándome. Cuando me vio, su expresión demostró que me debía ver muy mal…Temblaba a pesar de la noche tibia, lloraba en silencio y no hablaba, porque ya no tenía nada que decir.

Buscó un abrigo, me cubrió con él y subimos al auto. Acurrucada a su lado, imaginaba mi vida vacía de él.

Al llegar, me acompañó a mi habitación donde me acosté. Recién allí me preguntó…

- ¿Tan terrible fue…?-

- Peor -, contesté…- No hay vuelta atrás Madd, ¿qué voy a hacer?...-

Maddy no dijo nada. Esta vez no tenía bromas, ironías…ni siquiera palabras para consolarme. Solo se quedó a mi lado mientras lloraba.

Rob

- ¿No vas a hablar más?-, me preguntó Andrew

- No -, contesté.

- ¿La perdonarás?...-, siguió,

¿Qué contestar?. Tenía una grieta demasiado profunda entre lo que sentía y lo que creía me convenía…Entre mi amor y mi dolor…

- No sé…No lo sé Andrew…Al verla me enojé tanto…-

- Pero ¿te explicó algo?...¿por qué lo hizo…?-, Andrew era concreto, para él era perdonarla u olvidarla…

- Dice que solo fue algún beso y los abrazos de las malditas fotos…Parecía decir la verdad… Por momentos pienso que quiero creerle que fue algo momentáneo, que no supo controlarlo...Sé que no es perfecta, yo tampoco lo soy, y… ¿vale la pena perderlo todo?...-

Estaba desesperado por respuestas, por que alguien pudiese decirme qué hacer…

Andrew me miró un rato, sé que buscaba darme su mejor consejo.

- Amigo, no sabes como me gustaría poder asomarme al futuro y decirte qué hacer, pero lamentablemente, eso lo puedes decidir solo tú...Todos podemos opinar, creer que tenemos una visión objetiva de las cosas, afirmar que sabemos lo que te conviene...Pero en realidad, ninguno tiene la condición indispensable para saber qué camino tomar porque solo tú la tienes…y es lo que sientes por ella.

Y Rob, no hablo de la rabia o el dolor que has estado padeciendo este tiempo…Creo que tienes que ir mucho mas atrás y volverte a encontrar con la Kristen que amas...Solo así, si eres capaz de decirle adiós y sentir que tu vida será mejor lejos de ella, entonces, adelante…Pero si crees que nunca más podrás volver a verla y que solo signifique un recuerdo, si siempre conseguirá dejarte sin aliento, entonces quizás debas volver…-

Escuche cada palabra…Andrew había cambiado en todo este tiempo, por momentos envidiaba la claridad con que veía las cosas…

- ¡Olvidarme de esas fotos!-, dije exasperado, - Solo pido eso, borrarlas de mi memoria, poder seguir adelante a pesar de ellas…-

Andrew me interrumpió.

Amigo, si vas a perdonar, tienes que perdonarla a ella…No las fotos ni lo que aparece en ellas, sino todo lo que pudo haber pasado…Si te limitas al beso y al abrazo que viste, ¿qué harás si mañana vuelve a aparecer un paparazzi con nuevas "tomas" de la ocasión?... Perdona a Kristen, Rob, perdónala hasta el final, sin reservas…Solo así podrás volver a empezar….

Nuevamente tenía razón…Perdonar…La amaba tanto que esa era la parte más fácil. Pero volver a confiar…Poder mirarla a los ojos nuevamente, y llegar a ver su alma como antes. Cómo lo deseaba…

Llegamos a la casa. No quería seguir hablando, me sentía mal…

A las tres de la mañana me desperté sobresaltado…Soñaba con ella siendo arrastrada por un remolino en el que también veía irse nuestros recuerdos, trozos de película con escenas conocidas, queridas, que la envolvían como tentáculos para llevarla lejos…Kristen, estirando sus brazos para alcanzarme, me miraba…Y entonces volví a fijarme en sus ojos…Pero había despertado sin poder ver dentro de ellos…

Me levante de un salto…Tenía que salir.

Kristen

Llorar termina dando sueño, que bueno…Me había dormido y despertado sobresaltada varias veces…Pero esta vez creí escuchar algo…

- Madd, ¿oíste algo...?-, mi amiga, que dormía en un sillón porque había decidido que dejarme sola era irresponsable, no contestó…

Cerraba los ojos cuando oí claramente el timbre…

Maddy saltó de su improvisada cama y corrió para contestar…Solo la escuchaba hablar en voz baja, parecía discutir…Finalmente, preocupada, me levanté y fui a su encuentro, pero no hizo falta porque volvía al cuarto a las zancadas e indignada…

- ¿Para qué sirve un portero si no va a detener las visitas inesperadas?...-

No terminó de hablar cuando sonaron golpes en la puerta…

Maddy me miró y dijo…- Voy a empujarlo con mis propias manos si vuelve a lastimarte…¿Oíste?...Ya fue suficiente…-

El corazón se me iba a salir del cuerpo…Ni me peine ni me vestí…Abrí la puerta y allí, mirando el suelo, estaba Rob…Me quedé muda.

- ¿Puedo pasar?, preguntó a Maddy…

- "Be my guest"-, contestó mi amiga con ironía, y nos dejó solos.

Rob entró pero se quedó cerca de la puerta, yo logré caminar hacia él venciendo el pánico de ser rechazada otra vez…

Estábamos enfrentados. Cerca, muy cerca. Podía escuchar su respiración, igual de agitada que la mía…Finalmente se decidió, y colocando lentamente sus manos a los lados de mi cara, la levantó e hizo que lo mirara…Observó largamente mis ojos, que no supe si aún eran verdes o rojos de tanto llorar…Me perdí en los suyos, y recordé como siempre se jactaba de que podía ver mi alma al mirarme…Entonces supe que eso buscaba, ver más allá que nadie, verme desnuda, sin secretos, como solo él me conocía…

Me sonrió apenas, y acercándose un poco más aún, apoyó sus labios en mi frente…¿Dos minutos…toda la noche? No lo sé…el tiempo perdió trascendencia para mí, perdida en su abrazo, en su mirada, en su calor…Entonces, susurré enterrada en su pecho…

Perdóname, amor, perdóname…

N/A

Ayyy, el encuentro fue muy triste, no?...Si este, que es ficción, lo fue…imaginen el verdadero…

Justamente, el cap. salió muy largo porque no quise volver a cortarlo sin darnos un respiro…Al menos le besó la frente, cosa muy significativa para ellos…Veremos qué pasa el miércoles.

Espero les haya gustado. Como siempre, gracias a mis lectoras que comentan y alientan, también a las que recomiendan (tengo un montón de amigos nuevos en twitter!), y a las que leen en silencio…

Me gusta cada vez más compartir esta historia con ustedes, así que, espero me sigan acompañando.

Un beso a todos, hasta el miércoles!

Maite

PS. Trato de contestar algunos comentarios, pero los que aparecen como "Guest" , lamentablemente,

no tengo forma de hacerlo (ese es tu caso, Mariela, trata de registrarte en la página porque no resulta poniendo la dirección en el review).


	12. Chapter 12

_No hace falta que me mires, _

_no hace falta que lo digas, _

_no hace falta que me expliques _

_porqué lloras o te ríes. _

_No hace falta decir _

_que me quiero morir a tu lado, _

_Te amo..._

_Alejandro Lerner. No hace falta_

**Capítulo 12**

**Kristen**

Mi voz era casi un susurro, una súplica…

- Perdóname, por favor, perdóname -, repetí una y otra vez mientras Rob me acunaba en su abrazo, su cuerpo pegado al mío…Sin embargo, yo sentía que había un gran espacio entre su corazón y mi perdón…

- Puedo perdonarte, pero no volver -, dijo finalmente…

Su respuesta me heló la sangre, pero no pude decir nada…Era lógico, ¿por qué volver a mí?...Todo el mundo hablaba de mi infidelidad, de su orgullo herido, de que no era buena para él…Había páginas y páginas en la web dando razones por las que casi merecía desaparecer de la faz de la tierra…

Lentamente, después de decírmelo, me separó de sus brazos…Fue como desprenderme la piel…Me miró y me sacó un mechón de pelo que caía sobre mis ojos…

-Kristen -, dijo, - no estoy listo para volver. Mi mundo está al revés, ¿entiendes?...Nunca amé a nadie antes como te he amado a ti, mi confianza en nuestra relación era incondicional…nunca soñé siquiera que algo así pudiese pasar y esto…esto me ha dejado paralizado, ya no se que creer y que no…-, su cara , su mirada, todo revelaba la incertidumbre que sentía…

- Por momentos -, continuó, - siento que no hay otro camino que olvidarte, pero a la vez, la posibilidad de que oír tu nombre me sea indiferente, de que al verte, no despiertes hasta el más desconocido de mis sentidos, me vuelve loco…Porque los mejores recuerdos de mi vida son contigo, y no puedo vaciar mi vida de ellos, porque estoy construido de memorias junto a ti…-

Todo lo que decía me hacía sentido, sus palabras cobraban significado en mi alma al escucharlas, porque en realidad, yo sentía lo mismo…Tenía razón, en estos años nos habíamos acompañado, habíamos compartido momentos buenos y malos, cansancios, alegrías, emociones, tormentas… habíamos plantado los cimientos de nuestro futuro casi sin darnos cuenta, nuestras vivencias habitaban allí, pensar en arrancarlos de mi vida me dejaba devastada…Lo miré y quise acariciarlo…Su barba crecida, su pelo rebelde, sus labios tibios…Tenía tanta sed de ellos…

_(…)_

_- ¿Cuál es el mejor recuerdo que tienes?...-, me preguntó, dejando el libro que leía mientras los dos descansábamos recostados en la cama. _

_- Mmmm …Cuando me dieron mi primer beso…-, le mentí y seguí concentrada en mi lectura._

_-¿En la vida real o en una película?...-, volvió a preguntar curioso,_

_- Que importa, ninguna de las dos veces fuiste tú…-, dije simulando desinterés…_

_Sabía que mi respuesta no le había gustado, pero me divertía tanto molestarlo…_

_- …Mis besos no habrán sido los primeros, pero han sido los mejores…Y soy el único que te ha besado en la ficción y al decir "corten", ha podido seguir besándote en la realidad…-, dijo con orgullo._

_Lo miré fingiendo dudas - Los mejores besos…déjame pensar…-, contesté sabiendo que lo provocaría con esta frase._

_Rob giró hacia mí, me acercó con un abrazo, y después me besó de mil maneras distintas…Sus labios pasaron de suaves a intensos, de lentos a urgentes, de sutiles a feroces…Finalmente, se separó de mí y dijo:_

_-¿Alguna duda ahora?...-_

_No, no había duda alguna…_

_Aún abrazados, se giró y preguntó - ¿Sabes cuál es el mío?- _

_- ¿Qué tuyo?-, pregunté…_

_- Mi mejor recuerdo…-_

_Lo miré esperando su respuesta,_

_- Es el día en que me di cuenta que estábamos construyendo una memoria juntos…Desde ese momento, siento que nuestra relación está rodeada de pilares que son nuestros recuerdos, los que escribimos y nos marcan, los que sostienen nuestra historia de a dos , porque es lo que vamos guardando del camino recorrido juntos … Y sabes, me gusta pensar que si algún día la duda, la noche, la rabia, o solo el olvido me impiden encontrarte, voy a poder apoyar mi frente en esos pilares y voy a poder evocarte…-_

_Me quedé muda…Y no era la primera vez. Cuando aparecíamos juntos en público, Rob era el más divertido, el pensamiento hablado; en ocasiones lo adoraba y otras quería matarlo. Disparaba sus ocurrencias sin evaluar el interlocutor, y todo lo arreglaba con su risa despreocupada y espontánea. Así era él..._

_Sin embargo, otras veces, era capaz de las reflexiones tan profundas...como en este momento..._

_Al terminar, fijó sus ojos grises en mí. Me había quedado muda…_

_- Te dejé sin palabras Stewart...-, me dijo sonriendo divertido…- Bueno, ya que no puedes hablar, tendrás que explicarte con acciones…-_

_¡Odié amarlo tanto, tanto…tanto..!. Giré sobre él y lo empecé a besar…Tenía razón…si no tenía nada que decir...era mejor actuar…_

_(…)_

- No, no me olvides-, dije aún distraída en mis recuerdos,

-Trata de volver y verme, trata de volver y vernos…-, le pedí.

Respiró hondo, yo sabía que reinaba un caos en sus sentimientos…Él era transparente…Yo tenía que ofrecerle el orden que necesitaba, tenía que recuperarlo…

Me puse en puntas de pie y me acerqué a besarlo, ya no aguantaba más…Pero no aceptó mi beso…

- No -, dijo firmemente…

- ¿"Todavía" no?...-, pregunté asumiendo el rechazo.

Mi "todavía" le causó gracia…Suspiré…Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía sonreír…

- Compórtate Stewart -, dijo burlón, - Aún no te he invitado a salir…-

Y diciendo esto, tomo su abrigo, me guiñó un ojo y salió del departamento, dejándome tan confundida como esperanzada…

**Rob**

Llegué a la casa con las primeras luces del amanecer…Que hubiese dado por encontrarla en mi cama…Sin embargo, me sentía mucho mejor; esta vez verla me había dolido menos…quizás existía la posibilidad de volver…

Me desperté con Andy cantando a viva voz en la ducha "Brand new day", y si bien, días atrás hubiese sido causa de asesinato que me despierte durante el breve tiempo que lograba dormir, esta vez hasta la canción acompañaba mi ánimo… "It´s a brand new day…The sun is shinning, it´s a Brand new day. For the first and in such a long time…I know I´ll be ok…"

Bajé a desayunar y me sorprendió que mi notebook estuviese abierta en la página de You tube…Era un típico video "Robsten", de los miles que había…Dios, habría que buscar allí genios creativos, ya que con diez fotos y tres tomas hacían un trabajo digno del mejor cineasta…Últimamente no miraba nada en internet que nos mostrara a los dos juntos…Entonces Andrew apareció en la cocina y, sin preguntarme, puso "play"…Con una música de fondo, se escuchó clara mi voz…- "Y tu sabes, la mayoría de la gente, cuando realmente se ama y tienen un problema, trabajan en ello, es igual que Edward y Bella, que quieren estar juntos y deben estar dispuestos a pelear para estarlo…"…

Lo miré extrañado…

- ¿Ahora ves videos "Robsten?!-, le pregunté,

- No, yo no, pero Maddy sí, y hoy a las 7.30 me despertó para darme el link de este y "sugerirme" que te lo haga escuchar…-, hizo una pausa. – También dijo que en uno de los últimos reportajes afirmaste que no tenías publicista porque te gustaba decir la verdad y hacerlo por ti mismo…-

- ¿Y…?-

- Entonces, amigo, creo que tienes que escucharte en el video y "hacerte" caso…-

- Andrew, no vas a salir ahora con un cuento romántico…, por otro lado, no viniste de Londres con la misión de "Coaching al nuevo soltero"…-

- ¡Renuncié!-, dijo firmemente…- Nunca he creído que valga la pena perder el tiempo en causas perdidas…-, por otro lado, Madd cree que…-

- Andrew…¡Me importa una mierda lo que piense Maddy!. Su amiga, es decir "mi novia", me engañó. Apareció besándose con otro a través del mundo entero, a ver si somos claros…Si hay algo que me importa poco, es lo que ella opine y los videos que quiera que mire…- Había levantado la voz…En realidad, le gritaba a Andy, que me miraba atónito, como si estos cambios de humor y de opinión, fueran el reflejo de que estaba entrando en un estado de locura permanente…Cerró el ordenador sin decir nada y sin mostrar ni una pizca de enojo…

- Rob, cálmate. Está bien, no la ames, no trabajes con ella para resolver nada, al diablo con Eddie y Bella…Invita a Paris Hilton a salir, que seguro estará ansiosa de ir contigo a Soho House…-

- ¿Qué me pasa Andy?-, me sentía confundido,-...Hace menos de cinco horas, moría por dormir con ella… y ahora me indigna la posibilidad de volver…-

- Se llama miedo, Rob -, contestó mi amigo,- miedo a que se vuelvan a abrir todas esas cicatrices que con tanto trabajo cerraste…Pero escúchame, no hay mejor cicatrizante que darle otra oportunidad…Créeme -, Andrew no se quedó a escuchar mi respuesta…

- Maddy, sal de mi amigo y ándate de mi casa!- grité…e inmediatamente tome el teléfono y marqué…su número.

Contestó Madd

- Dile que tiene una cita…-, casi le ordené,

- No puedo darte una respuesta, no tengo su agenda a mano…- , no podía verla, pero sé que se reía…

- Mañana paso por ella a las siete -

- Voy a matarte si vuelve llorando…-, dijo tratando de sonar amenazadora…

- Adiós Madd -

Tenía una cita…y no era con Paris Hilton…

- "It´s a Brand new day… The sun is shinning, It´s a brand new day. For the first and in such a long time…I know I´ll be ok…", canté, mientras le ponía el collar a Bear para sacarlo a caminar.

**N/A**

**Hola!**

**Espero todos estén muy bien y les haya gustado el capítulo…Va dedicado a Andrea en su cumpleaños!**

**Como habrán "leído", hoy no se llora, (para las que se quejan que ya no les quedan pañuelos desechables!), y parece que Rob está reconsiderando la posibilidad de volver…Pero no todo es tan fácil y tan rápido…La herida fue grande, y tiene que sanar bien…Veremos como les va en su "cita".**

**Muchísimas gracias por los generosos review que me han llegado, esta vez fueron muchos y estoy feliz, y a las que "twittean", en especial a Aroa, que buscó una imagen genial de Rob besando la frente de Kristen, como termina el cap. 11.**

**Un cariño también a las silenciosas lectoras, porque al leer, apoyan aumentando las visitas del fic, y les aseguro que me dan mucho ánimo para seguir.**

**Si alguno quiere escuchar la canción a la que hace referencia Rob, es de Joshua Radin y se llama "Brand new day"; y la del encabezado, es una "antigua" canción de Alejandro Lerner que me acordé que existía, y se apropiaba a Kristen...**

**Bueno, me despido para no seguir demorando la subida y les recuerdo que "trato" de actualizar miércoles y domingos en la noche.**

**Les mando un abrazo grande, sigan leyendo!**

**Maite**


	13. Chapter 13

_Let me remember the day _

_we walk to the garden and sit for a while. _

_The hours are slipping away _

_still I try to hold them and freeze them in time._

_So leave me believing we'll meet here again. _

_Promise me some kind of sign…_

_Ian Bairnson. The very last time_

_**Capítulo 13**_

**Kristen**

- ¿Quién era?-, pregunté. Había escuchado a Maddy hablando por teléfono…

- Llamó Ruth. Dice que ha podido anular todos tus compromisos hasta ahora, pero que te quieren en el Festival de Toronto…-, me contestó Madd mientras preparaba té, tratando de disimular su preocupación.

- No, no voy a ir…-, dije acurrucándome en una silla.

Maddy se sentó frente a mí, sabía cómo me sentía…- Kris, ponte una bolsa de papel en la cabeza, píntate una letra escarlata en la frente, luce una camiseta que diga "Guilty"…Pero sal de una vez…No puedes seguir ocultándote -

Al observar la angustia que me provocaba la situación, trató de bromear…

- Ahora, si tienes planeada una vida de reclusión, dímelo y puedo enviarte a algún monasterio en el Tibet…-

Pero sus bromas no calmaban mi ansiedad. - No puedo Madd, no puedo…-, dije desesperada,-Van a estar Tom, los chicos, las fans…-¿Con qué cara voy a mirarlos?...-

- Con la que única que tienes Kristen…Nadie espera ver un personaje, y nadie ignora lo mal que lo estás pasando. Hay gente que te detesta, es verdad; que te culpa por lo que pasó…y tienen razón; pero hay otra que ha logrado entender que eres humana e imperfecta, igual que ellos, y que equivocarte, era también tu opción…Y esa te apoya Kris, esa va a estar de tu lado porque admira tu trabajo, tu sinceridad, y te quiere como eres…

Así que, muéstranos tu cara. Sonríe, aunque todos veamos infinita pena en tus ojos…Y por favor, maquíllate un poco, en las últimas fotos que tomaron "tus amigos los papz", en las que tienes un café y llevas un ramo de tallos sin flores, estás patética…- dijo mi amiga sonriéndome con ternura…

- Maddy no puedo, no estoy lista…- casi lloriqueé

Madd trataba de convencerme por las buenas, pero en vista de que no lograba su objetivo, sacó a palabra mágica…

- Entonces, hazlo por él…-

¡BUM! Directo en el blanco...

- ¿Por él?...-, dije sorprendida, - ¿Y a él qué puede importarle ?...Dejé Cali y ni siquiera me llamó…Si voy o no a Toronto, dudo le signifique algo -…

- No creo que sea así…Y no puedes pretender que mientras discuten el futuro de su relación, entre mocos y lágrimas, él saque el tema de "Cali"…Por otra parte, siempre te consideró valiente, y sabe que esta es una prueba difícil para ti…Mostrarte nuevamente, es una forma de decirle que estás trabajando para volver a ser la que eras…Es más, si en alguna de las entrevistas que te hagan, quieres decir :"…Sí, ya sé, fui la estúpida más grande de esta tierra, perdí al hombre más adorable de los últimos cinco años…Y con eso ya tengo suficiente dolor...hagan el favor de no joderme más de lo que estoy, por favor", sería una muy buena declaración…¿no crees?-

Sonreí con melancolía…-Ya no se qué creo y qué no Maddy…Quise creer que tenía tantas ganas de besarme como yo a él, y sin embargo, viste como se fue…-

Maddy suspiró mirando el techo…- Bueno, hablando de Roma, llamó mientras te duchabas…-

Me enderecé violentamente - ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes?-, reclamé, - ¿Dónde dejé mi teléfono?...-

Mi amiga no se urgió…- Porque no pidió que lo llames…Dijo que pasaba por ti mañana a las siete.

La miré incrédula -¿Por mí…?, ¿Para qué?...¿Estaba sobrio..?-

- Fresco como una flor… Dijo tres frases, puedo repetírtelas… "Dile que tiene una cita, paso por ella a las siete, adiós Maddy".

- ¿Una cita?...- El corazón se me iba a salir del pecho…- Voy a morir…-

- No, no vas a morir aún, primero vas a buscar qué ponerte, cómo peinarte…-, dijo mi amiga, tratando de tranquilizarme…

- Madd…Tienes que ir por mí a Victoria Secret a comprarme ropa interior…-, dije como si de eso dependiera la paz mundial…

- ¿Qué?...¡Lo único que me falta!...-, se quejó mi amiga…

- ¿Talla "B" o "C"?-, concluyó…

La sonrisa no me cabía en la cara, -"B", y negro, si es posible…-

Maddy rodó los ojos hacia atrás…Y buscó las llaves del auto-

**Rob…al día siguiente**

- ¿Soho house o Blowfish sushi…?- le pregunté a Andrew con el teléfono en la mano para hacer la reserva…

- ¿Vamos a comer?…¿hoy?…No me dijiste nada, quedé en salir a cenar con Maddy…-, me contestó preocupado.

- Voy a salir con Kristen…- traté de que no se notara la tensión de mi voz. Creí que Madd se lo había dicho, quería evitar las explicaciones.

Andrew trató de contener la risa…- "Quizás podría perdonarla, pero no puedo volver…" – me citó burlándose de mis palabras, pero ante mi mirada asesina, se justificó:

- No te enojes…es que no creí que volvieras tan pronto…-

- No -, respondí sorprendido con la conclusión de Andrew, - nadie habló de volver…-

- Of course…-, dijo Andy con ironía, - Si quieres mi opinión, elige el lugar más cercano a esta casa o al departamento de Madd…Para que alcancen a llegar sin desnudarse en plena calle.-

No le contesté. ¿Me enojó su respuesta o me dio pánico?, no se si estaba listo para nada todavía, y no quería que Kristen pensara…-

- Yo saldré con Maddy, así que no habrá nadie en su casa hasta…dime tú…¿Cuánto tiempo crees que… -

- ¡Basta Andy!, no voy a necesitar el departamento de nadie.- , una carga de tensión invadió mi voz…- Solo vamos a cenar, y no me ayuda para nada que tú o Maddy supongan algo más…-

- ¿Cuándo entró Madd a esta conversación…?, solo me lo pregunto…- Contestó perspicaz.

- Sabes a qué me refiero, si Kristen lleva más expectativas de las reales posibilidades…porque Madd o tú la entusiasmaron-

- Rob, Rob…Termina de estructurar y querer que esto siga tiempos con patrones establecidos…Esta historia es tuya…No tiene un manual de instrucciones que indique: "novio traicionado, página 37"…Tú la vives, la sufres, la terminas, la reinicias…cuando el corazón te lo dice. Las esperanzas, las expectativas, las desilusiones…no pueden evitarse ni planificarse, solo se sienten, y si Kristen pasa por ellas, debes dejarla… También es su historia, y debe poder escribirla según sus propias vivencias. Es como bailar…Cada uno tiene un ritmo, hasta que al abrazarse, encuentran un ritmo adecuado a los dos…

- No me ayudas…-, contesté empezando a volverme loco de solo pensar en la noche.

- Voy por Soho house…Queda a diez minutos de la casa de Maddy; y ponte un buzo para salir a correr…Necesitas ejercicio -.

Andrew no disimuló la sonrisa burlona y salió trotando hacia la calle. Mi cabeza explotaba. Andy tenía razón, era mi historia, mi baile…Me puse un short y lo seguí…no sin antes reservar la mejor mesa (y la más oculta) de Soho House.

**Kristen**

Siete de la tarde…Ya había tomado medio comprimido de un tranquilizante que Madd tenía guardado de alguna remota época, (dejó la otra mitad por si acaso), tres tazas de "Te relajante" de origen desconocido, y había hecho tres rutinas de yoga…Igual, sentía no una, sino un ejército de mariposas en el estómago…

Salí del baño de tina, me sequé el pelo, y miré las diez combinaciones de ropa que había seleccionado horas antes…Me las probé todas…Nada era lo que buscaba.

Maddy divertida, me miraba vestirme y desvestirme; finalmente, con gesto seguro, abrió el closet y tiró sobre la cama un jean y una camiseta que me había dado Rob hacía un tiempo…Al verla, el recuerdo de la tienda Am/Pm donde la compró, apareció ante mí

(…)

-_No puedes conducir así si voy tomando café…-, le dije enojada…_

_-No tengo la culpa de que tus amigos no paguen los impuestos y no arreglen sus calles…Hay pozos por todos lados…-_

_- Puedes esquivarlos…No te darán puntos por meterte en cada uno!-_

_- No puedo porque no los veo hasta que estoy adentro de ellos…Ohh!, ese fue grande –_

_- Ayy!-, grité ante la sensación del líquido caliente en mi piel. El café se esparcía por mi blusa, yo me quemaba y de mi boca salía solo:_

_- ¡Fuck, fuck, fuck!-_

_Rob se detuvo al borde del camino - Perdón…-, dijo tratando de limpiar el desastre._

_- ¡Voy a matarte!. Te dije que yo conducía…-,lo miré exasperada…_

_- Pero no habías tomado nada desde temprano, ibas a llegar hambrienta y malhumorada…Creí que el café era la mejor opción…¿Por qué no le pusiste tapa?-, dijo tratando de justificarse._

_- ¿Sabes?, ahora estoy hambrienta, malhumorada, furiosa y manchada de café…-, contesté con rayos saliendo de mis ojos…_

_Rob me miró culposo, y asomando nuevamente el auto al camino, de pronto sonrió…_

_- Solución a la vista -, dijo feliz. Unos metros más adelante había una gasolinera destartalada; sin explicarme nada, se dirigió allí, estacionó en una zona oculta y bajó, pidiéndome que esperara un momento. No tardó en aparecer, sonriendo como un niño, con una bolsa en la mano. Entró al auto y sacó de ella una camiseta blanca que decía en el frente "I´m your baby". Me la mostró orgulloso…_

_- Es una broma…-, dije incrédula,- Yo no voy a ponerme eso…Y menos esta noche, en que no me siento para nada "YOUR BABY"…-, declaré terminante._

_Rob, sin contestarme, sacó también unas tijeras de la bolsa, y con una habilidad que nunca antes le había visto, cortó estratégicamente la polera, dejando ilegible el logo y convirtiéndola en un modelo que me hubiese comprado en una tienda..._

_- ¡Voila!- dijo mostrándomela orgulloso…Con cuidado, empezó a sacarme la que llevaba puesta. Cuando vio mi piel con marcas rojas por el café caliente, me preguntó apenado:_

_- ¿Te duele mucho? -…¿Qué decirle?...Una parte mía quería asesinarlo…y la otra, acariciar su cara preocupada…¡Ayy, mi blando corazón!_

_- Mi boca se curvó en una sonrisa que quise disimular…pero no pude..._

_Apenas atisbó que había bajado la guardia, me atrapó con sus labios en un beso cálido, intenso, irresistible, que fue descendiendo de mis labios hasta…Hasta que agradecí que el auto estuviese estacionado en un lugar escondido…_

_(…) _

- Son las 7.25…Baja de las estrellas y termina de arreglarte-…Dijo Maddy.

No lo pensé más, me vestí con lo que mi amiga me ofrecía…Así estaba cómoda, segura.

Fui al baño a maquillarme un poco y mientras lo hacía, vi mi anillo en el borde del espejo …Nunca me lo había quitado, aunque no sabía como lo tomaría Rob si me veía usándolo esa noche…Pero lo necesitaba. Era como conservar una de las pocas cosas que me quedaban de él…Me lo puse.

Estaba lista, me miré y me sentí satisfecha por primera vez en un largo tiempo…Sin embargo, temblaba como una hoja…Madd, preocupada y casi tan ansiosa como yo, apareció con una nueva taza de té y me dio la mitad restante del tranquilizante que había tomado temprano…

- Toma, traga esto, es tu noche, debes estar radiante…¿Te pusiste lo que te traje de Victoria Secret?-

- Sí.-

- ¿Máscara impermeable de pestañas? -

- Sí.-

- ¿Pañuelos desechables?-

- ¡Basta Madd!, ni mi madre me da tantos consejos -, Maddy sonrió.

- Bueno, voy a arreglarme, Andy pasará en un rato por mí. Si te vas antes de que salga del baño, te deseo lo mejor -, se acercó y me abrazó con fuerza. Madd era una amiga…de las verdaderas.

Me senté con el Ipod a escuchar música mientras lo esperaba, y de pronto sentí sueño…Casi se me cerraban los ojos cuando sonó el timbre. Me levanté sobresaltada y abrí la puerta.

Apoyado en el marco de la puerta, Rob me estudiaba atentamente…Me dejó sin palabras, se veía tan bien…El pelo más largo y hacia atrás, algo despeinado, como sabía que me gustaba…Estaba más delgado, sí, pero para mí, su cuerpo siempre era perfecto…Me saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Vamos?-, me dijo sacándome de mi limbo personal, - Tengo reservaciones en el Soho…¿Te gusta?-

- Sí, claro, vamos -, si me invitaba a Marte, hubiese ido de todas maneras…

Al mirarme mejor, reconoció la camiseta. - ¿Aún la usas…? - preguntó con algo de melancolía.

- Es la mejor que tengo…-, dije. También reparó en mi anillo.

- No te lo has sacado…-. Esa vez, no pude reconocer qué sentimiento escondía su voz al decirlo…

Me tomó del hombro, en un abrazo suelto y me condujo hasta el auto.

La cena transcurrió tranquila. Buena música, sin visitas inesperadas de periodistas o amigos…Hablamos de cosas superficiales, nos reímos, ninguno sabía muy bien que hacer…hasta que me preguntó por Cali.

-¿Por qué la dejaste?-, me miró expectante.

- No era el momento de hacerla…-, mentí parcialmente. No solo Cali, no era capaz de filmar ni un comercial de aspirinas…

- Sin embargo, estabas entusiasmada con el papel hasta que…-, le dolía recordarlo…Aghhh, me sentía tan culpable, -… hasta hace poco tiempo -, logró completar la frase.

- "Mis prioridades cambiaron" -, dije citando una frase que él había dicho hacía poco en un reportaje.

- ¿Sí?, ¿y cuáles son tus prioridades ahora?-, preguntó curioso.

Lo miré unos segundos antes de contestar…Sus ojos…Me perdía allí… Tomando aire contesté con la verdad

- No soy capaz, Rob…No soy capaz de hacer nada…Estoy vacía…Lo único que me motiva es estar a tu lado y pensar como recuperar el cielo en el que vivía, y que convertí en infierno en un abrir y cerrar de ojos…

Rob se quedó helado. Quizás esperaba una excusa que me mostrara menos vulnerable, no esperó que fuera tan sincera…Pero no podía mentirle…Por su bien y por el mío…Ya basta de esconderme en la cita perfecta…Estaba destruida, quebrada, lo quería de vuelta…dándome de probar de su "sake", y comiéndose mi postre, para darme después besos de chocolate…

No me importaba nada el auto nuevo del que me habló, los problemas de fotografía de Breaking down, ni el nuevo deporte de "ligar" en los alrededores de Los Angeles, dónde corría…Nada, nada me importaba más que él…

- Mi prioridad eres tú…-, susurré finalmente...Ya había abierto mi corazón…Mi todo expuesto ante él, ¿por qué ahora, entregarme así no me daba miedo, como antes?

Rob no contestó. Peleaba con la duda de creerme muy dentro suyo, lo sabía, y era difícil ganarle.

- Me parece mal…No deberías mezclar las cosas…-, me dijo serio, - No va a cambiar nada que dejes abandonado un trabajo que parecía perfecto para ti -, insistió, - No quiero que lo hagas por mí…-

Cómo convencerlo…- No solo es por ti…Lo estoy haciendo porque existe un proyecto que me importa mucho más y en él estamos los dos, no solo tú.- dije manteniendo su mirada.

Miró la mesa incómodo…mis palabras lo sobrecogían, podía palpar como luchaba por mantener un muro que lo defienda de mí, de mi amor. Ya había sido herido una vez, apenas se levantaba…Lo entendía.

- Voy al Festival de cine de Toronto -, dije con ánimo de cambiar el tema…

- Lo sé -, me dijo.

- No quiero ir, me muero de miedo…-, dije con angustia,

- También lo sé…Pero todo estará bien. Tom te cuidará…-, contestó seguro.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?, Tom debe odiarm…-

-Yo se lo pedí -, contestó sin dejarme terminar la frase…

- ¿Se lo pediste?...-Pregunté tan confundida como conmovida, -¿Por qué?-

Me miró fijamente a los ojos, y contestó

-Porque sé que lo necesitas…-, y quitando su mirada de la mía, siguió, - Quizás, si hubiese podido ver qué otras cosas necesitabas…-, sus palabras se apagaron en algún lugar de su alma...

Pidió la cuenta y salimos. Inconscientemente me tomó la mano…Se me erizó la piel, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de su gesto, me soltó rápidamente.

Llegamos a casa de Maddy. El viaje fue silencioso, solo algún comentario acerca de la música. Se estacionó en

la puerta y giró para mirarme…

- Fue un placer…-, dijo, en la radio sonaba la voz de Rod Stewart cantando... "Smile, though your heart is aching; smile, even though it's breaking"…Los dos sonreímos, qué canción apropiada. Sonreír aunque estemos quebrados…

-Vamos, baja a tomar algo, hice galletas-, dije sin mucha esperanza, sin embargo accedió. Entramos en el departamento vacío, y mientras preparaba café empecé a marearme…Creí que eran nervios, pero a medida que pasaban los minutos, un sueño incontrolable se apoderaba de mí, a pesar de que luchaba por evitarlo…

Lo último que recuerdo fue a Rob sacándome las tazas de la mano y acompañándome a la mesa.

Desperté en mi cama…Sola, vestida con mi pijama. Bajé de la cama y corrí al living, donde Rob, aún vestido, dormía enrollado en el sillón. Mire dentro de mi camiseta…Mi ropa Victoria Secret estaba en su lugar…Nada había pasado…

Lo miré dormir, lentamente me acerqué y acaricié su pelo lo más levemente que pude…¡Qué bien olía!, de pronto miré su celular…Había dos mensajes, ambos de Grace. Miré el último:

"_-Por favor, no llegues tarde, la reunión es a las 9 en punto…Ah, me encontré con Vicky, preguntó por qué no contestas sus mensajes…¿Hay algo que deba saber?"_

¿Vicky?, ¿Qué Vicky?...La sorpresa del mensaje hizo que mis caricias dejaran de ser "sutiles" y Rob se despertó…Me miró somnoliento…Me arequé más y me senté en el borde del sillón, a su lado.

-Tienes una reunión con Ruth a las 9…Y son las 8.30…-

Se sentó bruscamente, miró el celular y mientras llamaba, entró al baño . Salió 20 minutos más tarde, bañado, sin afeitar y con el pelo mojado…Mis rodillas temblaron…

- ¿Se te hace tarde, no?-, pregunté apenada…No quería que se fuera.

- Sí, lo siento…Por cierto, ¿anoche te aburrí mucho? De pronto te dormiste sentada…-

- No -, me apuré en contestar, -Tomé una pastilla que me dio Madd, debe haber sido para caballos…y sumado a las tres tazas de té relajante, y los nervios…-

- ¿Estabas nerviosa por salir conmigo Stewart?, no imagino por qué -, respondió divertido…

- Sí-, contesté -,y recordando mi ropa interior intacta y en su lugar, agregué - Parece que en realidad no había motivos…-

Me miró irónico…-¿Qué esperabas?-, dijo con una voz diferente…profunda, excitante.

- Nada…Nada Rob -, le respondí y abrí la puerta…

- Nos vemos -, me dijo, y saliendo, levantó la mano para despedirse. Lo imité en el gesto, mientras lo observaba caminar hacia el ascensor.

Cerré la puerta y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas…Ya empezaban a rebalsar mis ojos cuando golpearon la puerta…Madd olvidó las llaves, pensé…Abrí sin mirar…

Rob, parado en la puerta, me miró preocupado por las lágrimas que caían de mis ojos sin que pudiese hacer nada. No preguntó nada y me abrazó…

Me separé apenas lo suficiente para sumergirme en sus ojos, lo necesitaba tanto…

Me devolvió la mirada, y lentamente, como aquella primera vez, en una cama ajena, tomó mis mejillas y acercó su boca a la mía...Apenas mis labios lo reconocieron, el mundo se detuvo…Las puertas de cielo se abrían nuevamente…Nos besamos dulcemente, casi saboreándonos, y después, como siempre, apareció la urgencia, el deseo, la necesidad de estar cada vez más juntos…Nos separamos solo para tomar aire; sus manos me acariciaban explorándome cada vez más, las mías se hundían en su cuello, recorriendo el borde de su cara…

La pared estaba por caer, pero él no estaba listo…Yo lo sabía…Así que, como un sueño del que no queremos despertar, lo sentí separarse…

- No Kristen, no puedo…- me miró agobiado, confundido…

- Está bien,- contesté y tomé distancia. Me mordía los labios para no llorar…

- Tengo que irme, es tarde -, repitió. Me besó la frente y salió …

Esta vez sí, se fue sin mirar atrás…Quizás el cielo aún no se había abierto para mí…

Sin embargo, había dejado que me asome, y recuerde lo que perdí…

…Lo que perdí, pero también, lo que aún podía recuperar.

**N/A**

**Ay que salió largo esta vez…**

**Espero no se aburran…**

**Les agradezco mucho a mis "amigas de Twitter", que me han mandado canciones, videos, fotos y comentarios maravillosos.**

**También en forma especial, a las que me envían reviews…No saben lo mucho que aportan con sus opiniones, ideas y palabras de aliento… Sé que comentar les demanda trabajo, pero de verdad, me ayuda a ver como va la historia, si todavía las entusiasma leerla, y demás.**

**Trato de responder algunos reviews a través de "private mesagging" (en la página de reviews no se puede), así que revisen…**

**Bueno, hoy no queda mucho que agregar…Kristen y Rob lo han dicho todo…Me tenté de que el beso siga…pero NO, todavía es muy pronto…**

**Como vieron, reapareció Vicky...Mmmm, Kris leyó el mensaje, pero lo pasó por alto…en ESE momento…**

**Las dejo con la idea…**

**Gracias, gracias y gracias por compartir la historia conmigo…Soy feliz con sus "señales de vida", ya sea aquí o por twitter ( maite_mas). Les mando muchos besos, hasta el miércoles**

**Maite**


	14. Chapter 14

Oh, why you look so sad?

tears are in your eyes,

come on and come to me now

Don't be ashamed to cry

Let me see you through

'cause I've seen the dark side too

When the night falls on you,

You don't know what to do.

Nothing you confess

Could make me love you less

I'll stand by you,

I'll stand by you.

Won't let nobody hurt you,

I'll stand by you.

_I´ll stand by you. The pretenders_

**Capìtulo 14**

**Rob**

Los pies me pesaban a medida que me alejaba de ella…Todavía sentía su sabor y deseaba que no se fuera de mi boca al menos por un rato más…Cuánto la extrañaba…

Subí al auto y puse música clásica, no quería oír a nadie cantando, todas las canciones parecían hablarme de ella…

Llegué a la reunión retrasado…Grace, en la puerta, gesticulaba ansiosa apurándome, pero a mí me daba lo mismo; ponía todo mi ánimo en que los nuevos proyectos llenaran mi vida, pero era como querer encajar la pieza equivocada de un puzzle…No era trabajo lo que iba a resolver mi sensación de vacío y confusión. Por suerte, actuar parecía ser cada vez más fácil para mí, y con una gran sonrisa me bajé del auto.

La cita era con la gente de "Mission:Blacklist"; iban a resolver algunos detalles de la producción y querían mi opinión. Qué increíble, "querían mi opinión"…Recordé cuando tan poco tiempo atrás, para llegar a Twilight, casi tuve que rogar que me aceptaran. Claro que Kristen ayudó…¿qué habría pasado si ella no me hubiese elegido?...The fate…Siempre bromeábamos con nuestro "encuentro fortuito tramado por el destino"…

_(…)_

_- Estoy cansada de estar encerrada-, me dijo Kristen sentada en la cama de la habitación del hotel._

_- En un rato bajamos a cenar con los demás -, le dije intentando consolarla…Yo también estaba cansado del encierro. Italia tenía tantas cosas para ver…Cómo me gustaría recorrerlas con ella…_

_Terminamos de cenar temprano. Kristen no compartía habitación conmigo. Todavía nada era muy claro entre nosotros…_

_Estaba sacándome la ropa cuando golpearon mi puerta…Era ella, perdida en un enorme buzo con capucha que no dejaba ver ni su nariz…_

_- Vamos, ponte algo que disimule esa enorme altura que tienes, y salgamos…-_

_- Estás loca…-, le dije, - Si nos descubren en la calle sin seguridad, te aseguro que vamos a dejar un desastre de fans y paparazzis…-_

_- ¿Me voy sola…? -, amenazó,- ¿o vienes…?-, preguntó._

_Terca y tonta…¡Eso me pasaba por enamorarme de crías de 19 años!, fingiendo no aprobar su idea, tomé una chaqueta, un gorro que ocultaba lo más posible mi cara y salí detrás de ella._

_Caminamos por calles oscuras; mi temor pasó de morir aplastado por fans enloquecidas a que nos asalten y nos maten en la vía pública…Finalmente llegamos a una especie de feria…Era como un parque de diversiones de hace cincuenta años…Vi a Kristen tan entusiasmada que decidí entrar…Eufórica, me tomo de la mano y quiso entrar a todas las atracciones…Me obligó a viajar en vagones que se metían en túneles mugrientos, llenos de monstruos ridículos, disparar a blancos que nunca acerté, subir a ruedas que crujían y cuyos asientos parecían desarmarse cuando se elevaban…Sin embargo, cuando llegábamos a la parte más alta de la vuelta, mirarla llenaba mis sentidos…Estaba radiante, contagiándome con su risa, con su pelo enredado en el viento, sus manos estiradas tocando un cielo que solo ella podía alcanzar…Cada poro de su piel gritaba libertad…Así era Kristen, una mariposa que volaba sin querer ser alcanzada, buscando un color diferente en cada flor, un perfume distinto en cada paisaje…_

_Mientras compartíamos un algodón de azúcar, pasamos por unos puestos de lona…En uno de ellos, había un cartel que invitaba a entrar: "Madame Fantine: el futuro ante sus ojos"…Kristen se detuvo._

_-Vamos! -, me ordenó._

_-No, ni loco…-le contesté_

_-¿Por qué?, preguntó decepcionada…-¿No quieres saber el futuro…?,si nos irá bien con Luna Nueva?, si triunfaremos en Hollywood?…-_

_-No soy curioso-, respondí sonriendo…_

_-Bueno, pero yo sí..-,contestó, y dando media vuelta, entró en la tienda. Quedarme solo, afuera, era ridículo…Así que la seguí. _

_Adentro, oculta entre humo con olor a incienso y lámparas de luces agonizantes, una mujer mayor esperaba sentada frente a una mesa en la que reposaba una brillante bola de vidrio…_

_Un pañuelo le cubría una larga trenza gris, y ropa colorida tapaba su cuerpo ya encorvado por los años. A vernos entrar, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo particular…_

_-¡Listo!-, me quejé, - ¡nos reconoció!…Prepárate que en tres minutos está la prensa italiana afuera…-, comenté a Kristen en voz baja_

_- Shhhh - , me dijo divertida, - Solo se alegró porque tiene clientes…-_

_- Claro, y como no tiene un pelo de tonta, se dio cuenta de tu acento extranjero y nos va a cobrar el doble…-, dije queriendo salir de allí cuanto antes…Pero Kristen estaba decidida, así que tomó asiento frente a "Madame Fantine" y esperó mirándola expectante…Yo me senté en un pequeño banco más atrás, medio escondido entre las sombras de la carpa._

_La "pitonisa" primero levantó sus manos sobre la bola de cristal, observándola, como si de verdad ésta fuera a revelarle el futuro, y luego de susurrar unas palabras que no entendí, empezó a disertar en voz alta…De su boca salían frases hechas, que acomodaban al destino y futuro de cualquier chica joven…Aún al de Kristen Stewart… Yo ya estaba empezando a cansarme cuando de pronto, Fantine levantó la vista y clavó en Kristen su mirada…Por unos segundos, los pequeños y arrugados ojos de la mujer se fijaron en sus grandes ojos verdes, que le devolvían una mirada curiosa…Me llamó la atención el gesto, parecía ver algo que solo ella percibía; y mientras yo trataba de dilucidar su intención, comenzó a hablarle a Kristen_

_- Sigues y sigues buscando lo que ya encontraste -, le dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima,-…Y lo haces porque sientes un amor que ni siquiera cabe en tu cuerpo… Te da pánico ver como se convierte en una cadena que te va envolviendo sin que puedas evitarlo…Pero debes saber algo, todos necesitamos cadenas que nos fijen a nuestra historia, a aquellos a quienes queremos; y esas mismas cadenas, por momentos, se convertirán en alas, para unirnos al que amamos en un vuelo acompañado del que nunca querrás volver…como una serpiente que te hipnotiza con los ojos y finalmente te dará una mordida que no tendrá vuelta atrás…con un veneno que te llena el alma y el cuerpo haciéndote sentir que el paraíso y el infierno existen…_

_- No sigas buscando, mi niña-, le dijo tomando sus manos, -…Podrás encontrar muchos otros…pero nunca un corazón te podrá ver con la verdad con la que te ve el suyo…-_

_Estas últimas frases fueron completamente diferentes al discurso con el que empezó…Como si esta vez, realmente pudiese leer en los ojos de Kristen cada palabra que decía…Ella se quedó quieta, callada, asustada…Yo también estaba nervioso…_

_Madame Fantine entonces se puso de pie,su predicción había terminado. Le pagamos y salimos, dejándola en la puerta de la tienda, sonriendo mientras nos miraba alejarnos…_

_Por unos momentos, no nos dijimos nada. Quizás todo lo que habíamos oído era mentira…Pero a ninguno de los dos nos había dejado indiferente…_

_Finalmente Kristen vio otra tienda donde invitaban a ver a "Gianni Pagliari", quien resultó ser un payaso. Nos sentamos en fardos de heno como el resto del respetable público…No entendimos nada ya que hablaba en italiano, sin embargo su actuación fue notable…Pasó de ser militar a cura, de ángel a demonio, de hacernos reír con sus muecas a transmitirnos una pena infinita…Al terminar, cuando la gente se retiró, el salió de la carpa sin su peluca y sin su nariz. Probablemente era Gianni a secas, un hombre de bajo perfil, de andar casi tímido…Nadie lo hubiese creído capaz de crear las personalidades que habíamos visto…_

_-¿Dónde guarda todos esos seres diferentes…?-, preguntó Kristen fascinada…- ¿Lo viste?...Eso mismo siento yo…Soy y digo todo lo que quiero detrás de increíbles personajes que represento,que adoro, que admiro, que temo… y cuando el director dice "corten" …vuelvo a ser yo, la nerviosa, la torpe, la tímida…-_

_- La obsesiva…-, bromeé yo_

_- La perfeccionista …-, refutó ella..._

_La miré…Me gustaba tanto…Nuestra relación era tan extraña…Algunas veces parecía amarme, otras odiarme…Por momentos parecía aburrirse de mí, otras veces escuchaba tan atentamente mis palabras que me asustaba…_

_No quedaba nadie en la carpa…Apagaron la mayoría de las luces…Solo quedó una lámpara colgando de un cable en la entrada…Kristen me miró, se acercó y enredando sus manos en mi nuca, me besó…No me hice rogar, y la abracé con fuerza, acercando su cuerpo frágil al mío, ella perdió el equilibrio y caímos sobre los fardos dónde habíamos estado sentados…Quise levantarme, pero Kristen me tiró hacia abajo, volviendo a caer, esta vez sobre ella…Ahora fui yo el que me acerqué a besar sus labios, su cuello, sus hombros…Ella, cada vez se daba más cuenta de la peligrosa barrera a la que nos acercábamos…Sin embargo, no se movió…La luz de la puerta se apagó, probablemente no nos vieron y creyeron que el local estaba vacío…Me separé para mirarla, y ella sonrió enterrando los dedos en mi pelo y acercándome más, si eso era posible…Fue la primera vez que estuvimos juntos…Torpe, improvisada, tierna, sensual…y llena de la libertad que yo sabía, ella necesitaba para amarme._

_(…)_

-Rob...Rob -, era Grace que me miraba desconcertada, - ¿Qué opinas?-

- Todo lo que plantearon me pareció inmejorable-, dije sonriendo...El proyecto me entusiasmaba, los detalles no. ¡Reunión terminada!

Saludé amablemente y volví a casa. Las imágenes que había recordado, no me abandonaban, dejándome un sabor agridulce…¿Volvería a amarla así?…¿Sería capaz de volver a lastimarme?...

Andrew me esperaba para almorzar…Había preparado una barbacue que olía horrible, pero se había esforzado…

Me senté a comer y enseguida preguntó por la noche anterior. Le conté poco, sin embargo, sabía más…Maddy, obviamente, me había ganado la primicia…

- ¿Y la desvestiste sin tocarla?...-, me preguntó incrédulo.

Todavía no practico telequinesia…-, contesté molesto…- Obviamente que tuve que tocarla…-

- ¿Y te aguantaste…?, a pesar de lo que tenía debajo de la ropa, que dicho sea de paso, yo ayudé a comprar…¡Pero no te preocupes!, lo eligió Madd…Y yo solo la imaginé a ella dentro de…En fin, no es por nada, pero mi chica tiene bastante más con qué rellenar esa increíble ropa interior …y mis fantasías también -

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo…Me reía o lo asesinaba…Me reí y seguí la conversación…

- No, no pasó nada y no sé para que te lo aclaro ya que veo que sabes casi más que yo…-

- Pero la besaste…-, se tapó la boca, - ¡Mierda!, Madd me mata...Igual, me lo ibas a contar…¿no?-, dijo justificándose…

Que sentido tenía fingir ante Andy...

- Sí, la besé…Y te juro que casi me la como a besos…Sabes, no sé cuánto tiempo más voy a aguantar…-, dije algo desesperado…

- Lo sé -, dijo Andrew, - Y...Mira, no puedo jurarte que ir de a poco es lo mejor, pero quizás la espera, aunque cueste, permite que caminen más seguros, que piensen los pasos a dar y corrijan los equivocados, que se reconozcan, que se reelijan…-

Mi amigo era una caja de sorpresas…Hacía dos minutos, sus comentarios desubicados me sacaban de quicio y ahora, sus palabras "apaciguaban mi espíritu"...

- Hoy, no se por qué, recordé una vez en que nos "fugamos" del hotel y fuimos a un parque de diversiones en Italia…-, dije sorprendiéndome a mí mismo por mi repentina sinceridad.

- Kristen era tan chica…Esta locura de Twilight recién empezaba…Todavía no nos resignábamos a que la vida debía transcurrir principalmente dentro de en un hotel…Salimos a escondidas…-, le conté todo el episodio; me hizo tan bien recordarlo en voz alta …

- ¿La primera vez fue en una carpa de circo?...-, dijo incrédulo, conteniendo la risa…

- Fue increíble -, evoqué…

- Siempre supe que era transgresora, nunca creí que tanto…-

- Andrew…Te cuento uno de los momentos más importantes de mi vida y solo piensas en transgresiones…, no te quedes en el lugar…-

- ¿No te pinchaste con el heno?-…

-¡Andrew!..-, protesté enojado…Pero inmediatamente, el recuerdo de la mañana siguiente de aquel día, en que los estilistas de la película estuvieron protestando horas por la paja que teníamos enredada en el pelo, me hizo sonreír…

- No me acuerdo-, le contesté mintiendo,

- Hubo otras cosas que me llamaron más la atención- concluí... Y sonriendo, busqué la correa de Bear para sacarlo a pasear .

Ya estaba en la cama, no era tarde pero estaba cansado. Últimamente, los días eran emocionalmente agotadores…Bear me miraba desde los pies de la cama con ojos de pena…

- No me mires así, yo también la extraño…Pero se portó muy mal…Está castigada…-

Desde que habíamos dejado la casa de Los Feliz, Bear había capturado una pantufla de Kris que mordía y llevaba todo el tiempo con él. El pobre no entendía nada…o quizás entendía todo, como los niños…Había estado a mi lado cada momento, aguantando horas de desesperación, pena, rabia, mal humor…Y la había acompañado a ella también, cuando se quedó en casa de Madd…Era lo más "nuestro" que teníamos…

Estaba acariciándolo cuando sonó el teléfono…era Kristen. El corazón se me aceleró. Apenas contesté sus palabras se precipitaron...

- Tengo miedo…-, su voz sonó quebrada.

Ya te dije que va a estar todo bien…, Tom estará atento…-, quise tranquilizarla…-¿Madd irá contigo?-

- Sí, pero…no me alcanza –, contestó

- Lleva a uno de tus hermanos, a tu padre…-, le sugerí,

- Puedo llevar a la Reina de Inglaterra, a Oprah y a Obama, y no va a alcanzar, porque no son quienes necesito…-, dijo inquieta

- ¿ Y qué puedo hacer por ti…?-, pregunté tratando de calmarla.

- Ven…-, contestó con una voz casi inaudible…

Era lo que habíamos planeado pocos meses atrás, acompañarnos... Muchas veces debíamos hacerlo en secreto, jugando a la escondida con la prensa…Pero ahora, la realidad era otra...

- Sabes que no puedo…Mañana tengo los VMA…-, le dije justificándome...

Se quedó callada unos segundos, y luego me preguntó

- Si no fuera por los VMA, ¿vendrías? -…Me dejó sin respuesta…No sabía qué decirle…Todavía mi orgullo herido se quejaba, mis sentimientos cambiaban como el viento en el mar…Aún, por momentos, sentía el sabor de la rabia…Decidí ser sincero…

- No…-, le dije…

La pena de su voz me atravesó…

- Me lo imaginé…-, dijo bajando la voz…No las veía, pero podía sentir el sabor de las lágrimas que sabía, surcaban su cara…No podía dejarla así…

- Adiós...-, me saludó y sin esperar que me despida, cortó.

Bear se levantó, se acercó a mí, y como entendiendo la pena en mi voz, acercó "su pantufla" y la dejó sobre mi almohada…

- ¿Es como tener un poco de ella, no amigo?-, le dije...Y entonces se me ocurrió...

Me vestí y saqué a Andy del televisor en contra de su voluntad…

-Vamos!-, ordené…

-¿Dónde?, ¿Tiene que ser ahora?...-

No le contesté, subí a la camioneta con él y Bear…Tenía que apurarme.

Llegué a tiempo…Andy mejoró la cara cuando vio que llegábamos a casa de Madd, y más aún cuando ella abrió la puerta…

-Mmmm…No sé si es buena idea que se vean, Rob…Está realmente histérica…-me dijo Maddy con un dejo de amenaza en la voz.

La escuché, pero no tomé en cuenta su consejo…Entré al departamento y fui directo a su dormitorio…Allí, hecha un ovillo en la cama,Kristen lloraba…

Cuando me vio, se acurrucó más…

Me acerqué y me senté a su lado; en el velador estaban los regalos que yo le había hecho. La cadena del pájaro y varias pulseras...Una a una se las fui poniendo, hasta que vi el anillo…Me detuve…Vino a mi cabeza cuando se lo puse la primera vez, y el recuerdo me paralizó. Ella percibió mi duda, se alejó y se tomó las manos, temblando…

Sus ojos me suplicaban, pero sabía que no iba a pedírmelo…Tampoco sabía si era capaz de ponérselo…

No sabía qué hacer; colocárselo, significaba mucho para los dos, y yo todavía no estaba listo, sin embargo, tenía claro que ella lo necesitaba…Busqué una solución intermedia, entonces, acerqué el anillo a mis labios, lo besé, y abriendo sus manos, se lo entregué para que ella misma se lo pusiera.

Después, con cuidado, comencé a sacarle la camiseta que llevaba. Me miró sin entender nada, pero seguí sin darle explicaciones; saqué de mi mochila una polera mía, una que todos sabían que me pertenecía porque había fotos mías en los medios, usándola mientras paseaba a Bear, y se la coloqué con cuidado. Cuando terminé, la miré satisfecho…

- No puedo acompañarte, pero estaré aquí -, le dije señalando su pecho, -¿Está bien?-, pregunté…

Saltó de la cama, me abrazó, y sin pedir permiso, me besó…Un beso corto, salado, necesitado…

Nos separamos, ya era hora de irme. Quedaba poco tiempo antes de que las pasaran a buscar…

-Suerte-, le deseé antes de partir…

Ella se miraba la camiseta, feliz, mientras me saludaba con la mano…

Subimos los tres a la camioneta…Me sentía mejor...

Bear también... Traía la otra pantufla esta vez…

**Hola a todas!**

**Me imagino que este capítulo será recibido por caras alegres y lectoras emocionadas por las últimas fotos de Kristen publicadas hoy…**

**Bueno, yo también estoy muy feliz, y la verdad, espero que todo empiece a solucionarse…**

**Muchas de ustedes, creen que Rob y Kristen ya están juntos nuevamente, o nunca se separaron…Yo prefiero ser más cauta y esperar un poquito más. No se enojen ni piensen que soy incrédula…Nada me haría más feliz que vuelvan a estar juntos y sean felices para siempre…Pero siento que paso a paso, se llega más seguro a destino; ella apareció con cosas de él y eso significa mucho… Sin embargo, en el fic, las cosas no se apresuraron y no lo terminé aquí, con un "happy ending" y un "colorín colorado"…Todas saben que va a tener final feliz, pero dejemos que el tiempo marque el pulso en esta historia…y también en la vida de Kristen y Rob…Si ya están juntos, ¡Aleluya!, si aún no, pensemos que están encaminados…Al menos hay claras señales de que la intención está…**

**Como siempre, les agradezco mucho, muchísimo, los comentarios, reviews, twitts, ideas, facts, canciones y todo lo que me cuentan después de cada capítulo… Espero sus "señales de vida" cada vez que publico, y me siento acompañada cuando llegan ya que todo aporta…¡Gracias de verdad!**

**Espero les guste el cap. de hoy, es laargooo y lo escribí con mucho cariño.**

**Un beso y hasta el domingo…**

**Maite.**


	15. Chapter 15

_When I need you_

_I just close my eyes and I'm with you,_

_And all that I so want to give you_

_It's only a heart beat away__…_

_When I need love_

_I hold out my hand and I touch love,_

_I never knew there was so much love,_

_keeping me warm night and day…_

_Miles and miles of empty space in between us_

_A telephone can't take the place of your smile_

_But you know I won't be traveling forever_

_It's cold out but hold out and do like I do…_

_Albert Hammond and Carole Bayer Sager, "When I need you"_

**Capítulo 15**

**Maddy**

Todo estaba listo. Kristen jugaba incansablemente con su anillo sentada frente a mí,

mientras yo revisaba mi cuenta de twitter para "tomar la temperatura" del público al que se enfrentaría mi amiga en unas horas más. La verdad es que había de todo…Algunos tweets eran geniales, y solo tenían palabras de aliento para ella…Pero otros eran realmente odiosos…crueles. Ruth la había convencido de que todo estaría bien, pero leyendo todo esto, realmente tenía miedo.

Kristen estaba mejor, pero la presión a la que estuvo sometida todo este tiempo, la tenía tan vulnerable…Luego de la llamada que le hizo a Rob, horas antes, había quedado devastada. Pero por suerte, algún milagro movió su corazón, y llegó con esa camiseta que mi amiga lucía como su tesoro más preciado.

Por momentos, me preguntaba qué hacían separados…Ya habían dado el primer paso, ¿para qué seguir sufriendo?...Yo sabía que Kristen lo amaba, y que ahora estaba más segura que nunca de sus sentimientos…Pero sin embargo, cada vez que los veía juntos, sentía que había algo que arreglar aún… "Volver" era un paso importante…¿Cómo saber cuándo era el mejor momento? …Si no estaban fuertes, no podrían construir nuevamente una relación capaz de sustentarse en el medio en el que vivían.

Sonó el timbre. Kristen saltó y pude ver una ráfaga de angustia en su cara…

- ¿Es ella?-, preguntó,

No alcancé a contestar cuando Ruth ya golpeaba la puerta. ¡Esa mujer sí que era veloz!. Entró sin mucha ceremonia…

- ¿Están listas, ¿no?...-, dijo mirando nuestro equipaje cerca de la puerta…Entonces reparó en Kristen…

- ¿Qué te has puesto?-...Dijo extrañada…

Kristen la miró con un mirada algo más que "dura"…

- Es de Rob, sí, y no pienso sacármela…si es lo que pretendes pedirme -

Ruth la estudió con atención, parecía estar evaluando si era conveniente que la primera aparición después del escándalo, fuera con algo de él…Por otro lado, sabía que estaría fuera de discusión pedirle que no la use…

- Tú te expones…-, le dijo quitándose responsabilidad,

- A lo que sea…por él -, contestó Kristen con ferocidad en los ojos, y cerrando todo tipo de discusión.

Ruth trató de ocultar una sonrisa…

- Está bien, linda, lleva tu camiseta, si vas a estar mejor…Pero escucha, ni una palabra a nadie sobre lo que pasó, pasa o pasará. No expliques, no des pistas. Vas solo a promocionar la película…-

Kristen la miró con los ojos cansados…

No aguanté más e intervine…

- Sabes Ruth, yo he estado con ella todo este tiempo, y aunque te parezca una locura, entiendo que quiera salir y gritarle a todos lo que pasó, y que se terminen las especulaciones…Que pueda decirles que para arreglar todo esto, requiere que ya nadie se meta a opinar, a juzgar…

Ruth me escuchó, pero no me dejó terminar, y mirando a Kristen, le ordenó:

- Mira, mejor explica que entre tú y el personaje de Mary Lou, no hay nada en común…, preocúpate de que nadie crea que el "liberalismo" de esa cría influyó en tu personalidad…-

Ruth hablaba segura, sabía hacer lo suyo. Ser agente en este caso era peligroso…Tenía que sacar a Kristen lo mejor posible de este escándalo, su corazón no era su problema…

Lo último que dijo me dejó pensando…Era curioso como Kristen elegía sus personajes…Parecía tener el olfato especializado en personajes valientes, que buscaban destinos sin barreras, osados, sin ataduras…Quizás, en su vida de guardaespaldas y salidas controladas, necesitaba escapar detrás de esos rostros ficticios, que le prestaban su libertad por un tiempo…Pero volver le era difícil, apagar la luz al salir del set y encenderla en esa otra vida, dónde las gruesas cortinas, los autos con vidrios oscuros, y las corridas para esconderse de ávidos paparazzis, eran su realidad.

Pero allí estaba Rob…

Él era su oxígeno cada vez que la tomaba de la mano y convertía su noche en amanecer; cuando la oscuridad de la vida solitaria la acosaba, y se convertía en miles de estrellas que encendían su cielo, cuando sus piernas temblaban en una entrevista y él solo la tocaba, tan sutilmente como un ángel, y la serenidad llegaba a ella…Ruth "veía" todo esto, solo lo veía…A mí, me maravillaba…

Ruth volvió al ataque,

- Te tienes que ver bien, nada exagerado…Sonríe, contesta…¡pero no te desbordes hablando de Mary Lou!, recuerda que ella era una chiquilla de la década del ´70, todos eran hippies y volados, hacían cualquier cosa, no tenían límites…No les recuerdes cuanto te fascinó…-

- Pero es que me fascinó…-

- ¡Kristen!-, gritó Ruth, - ¿Entiendes que se está jugando tu futura carrera…?-, al ver la angustia en la cara de Kristen, bajó la guardia, se acercó y siguió hablándole, casi con ternura…

- Esto no es solo agradar a fans que mueren por que "Robsten" vuelva…Ellas te van a amar aunque representes el rol más discutido de la historia…Esto es para la prensa, que te está esperando con cuchillo y tenedor, tratando de interpretar cada palabra que digas como explicación a este desastre…Y créeme, no es buena idea decir la verdad…Ellos no quieren verdades, quieren vender historias…-

Dos gruesas lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de mi amiga…Cerré fuerte los ojos. Por un lado, para que no vea que yo también lloraba, y por otro, porque así decía mi abuela que se pedían los deseos… "Vamos Rob, llámala, envíale un mensaje, un Whatsapp, una señal de humo, ¡please!"...

Un teléfono vibró…Yo salté hasta el techo…¡Guau! ¡Que poder el mío!…

Las tres sacamos nuestro móvil. Era el mío. Un dejo de desilusión cruzó el rostro de Kristen, y por qué no decirlo, el mío también; pero rápidamente me alegré, ya que era un mensaje de Andy.

-"Ya quiero que vuelvas. Deberíamos haber mandado a nuestros protegidos con algún reemplazante y nosotros estar rumbo a Hawaii…juntos. Ah!, por si a tu amiga le interesa…"-, se abrió una foto que mostraba a Rob chequeando atentamente una página "Robsten", seguro esperando las fotos que se publicarían una vez que llegásemos al aeropuerto…

Rápidamente contesté un "Dile que todavía no salimos, nos vemos, y gracias…"

Le pasé el teléfono a Kristen, quien al ver la imagen, sonrió ampliamente, como yo esperaba…

Volví a creer en mi poder para desear…Debía investigar este don más tarde…¿con Andrew, quizás?...

-Vamos -, dijo Ruth, - Creo que ya estás lista...-

Al llegar a aeropuerto miles de flashes "iluminaron" nuestro camino al avión…Escuchaba gritar preguntas, pedidos de movimientos para enfocar mejor, groserías…Había de todo…Kristen iba absorta en su Ipod; caminaba automáticamente, sin mirar a los lados; si se hubiesen callado, podría haberse oído su corazón como un galope…

Antes del despegue, ya había fotos de ella en los pasillos del aeropuerto…Rob ya estaría tranquilo. Vi que Kris escribía, y al asomarme, alcancé a leer su mensaje.

- "¿Cómo me queda la polera?"-, texteó.

La respuesta no se demoró,

-" Bear dice que mejor que a su verdadero dueño…"-

Kristen apagó el teléfono con una sonrisa, se acomodó y se durmió…Era lo mejor que podía hacer. Aunque Ruth fuera un perro para cuidarla, y yo una manta para abrigar su miedo, era "Kristen Stewart" quien enfrentaría al mundo nuevamente…Y eso, debía hacerlo sola.

Ya instaladas en el hotel, cuando Ruth sacó el vestido del colgador para ponérselo, lo miré con desprecio y no pude aguantarme el comentario…

- Bello, bello…para mi tía Marge…¡Ese no es su estilo, Ruth!, mira por dónde le llega…Y ese peinado, es demasiado formal…-

- Se ve hermosa -, me dijo la rubia, fulminándome con la mirada.

- Es elegante, tiene estilo, marca tendencia…-

- Kristen, póntelo con las Converse…Hazme caso…-, supliqué a mi amiga…

Ella nos miraba desesperada…No sabía a quien tomar en cuenta…

- ¡Es lo que va a usar!…y con estos Jimmy Choo. Su publicista soy yo -, dijo Ruth, entregándole unos altísimos zapatos y dejando claro quien mandaba.

Volví a mirar el "modelo terminado"…La verdad es que se veía bien…Yo sabía que ella nunca hubiese elegido ese vestido, pero cumplía los "requisitos" que necesitaba para esta aparición.

- Mmhhm -, dije con una mueca de "semi aprobación", y guiñando un ojo a mi amiga, guardé rápidamente sus zapatillas en mi bolso cuando Ruth no me miraba.

Salimos…Creo que Napoleón se sintió más tranquilo antes de enfrentar Waterloo de lo que estábamos nosotras tres…Recé…Lo hacía pocas veces, así que Dios tenía que escucharme, aunque sea por ser del grupo de las "poco pedigüeñas"…Tenía que ayudarla.

Faltaban pocas cuadras cuando sonó el móvil de Ruth. Habló poco, y al terminar, miró seria a Kris y disparó…

- Tom no viene. Sienna tiene fiebre y no quiso dejarla sola con la bebé… -

Kristen palideció…Sus manos empezaron a retorcerse…

- No te preocupes-, se apuró a decir Ruth, - Garrett va a estar a tu lado, no se va a separar…-

- ¡No!, Tom es diferente -, dijo Kristen desesperada, -…Rob lo prometió…¡Llámalo!-, me ordenó, - Dile que por qué me mintió…-, sus ojos empezaban a empañarse…

El auto se detuvo. Ruth bajo como poseída, para prohibir a la prensa preguntas personales. Yo permanecí junto a una Kristen consternada…

-¿Quieres dar otra vuelta?-, pregunté…

No me contestó. Sin embargo de pronto, levantó la cabeza, respiró hondo, abanicó sus ojos, "para que las lágrimas desapareciesen", como solía decir, y sin mirar nada ni nadie, hizo una seña para que abriesen la puerta, y bajó del auto…

Esa era Kristen…auténtica y valiente…Como ella quería que la viera su público…y él.

**Kristen**

Caminé y era como hacerlo en un túnel…Necesitaba su abrazo, su mirada, su mano en mi cintura.

Estaba enojada con él. Si hubiese insistido lo suficiente, Tom hubiese estado ahí, conmigo, ocupando parte del espacio que él había dejado vacío.

Pero esto era mi responsabilidad, mi película soñada, mi parte en una creación de la que estaba orgullosa. Tenía que abrir los ojos y disfrutar esos aplausos y resistir las miradas críticas. Eso era actuar. Esa era la vida que elegí.

A los lados, todos esos fans a los que temí los últimos meses, me apoyaban…Si supieran lo importante que era que estuviesen allí. Firmé cada foto, libro y revista que me pasaron. Algunas veces, la mano me tembló cuando en la imagen aparecía con él, pero pude superarlo…Quizás, la rabia que sentía me ayudó.

Garrett estuvo al mi lado en cada reportaje, vigilando las preguntas y mis respuestas, contestando cada vez que me quedaba en blanco…

Defendí a Mary Lou de cada juicio al que fue sometida, ante le mirada casi reprobatoria de Ruth…

- Había que conocer la persona detrás del personaje -, explicaba una y otra vez,

- Mirarla acompañada de su paisaje personal, entenderla con su inmensa capacidad de amar, que no podía, o quizás, no quería controlar… porque aunque se equivocara, ella se entregaba de lleno, sin guardarse nada para sí…-

¿Estaba hablando todo el tiempo de Mary Lou?, ¿En algún momento quise explicar que cuando éramos "tan libres", podíamos no imaginar que nuestros actos podían arrasar con el corazón de alguien, que el sabor adictivo de seguir lo que nos dicen las entrañas, no era buen consejero cuando había alguien importante esperándonos en casa…que si Mary Lou hubiese herido a alguien como yo, hubiese muerto de pena… No lo sé...no me di cuenta…

Garrett interrumpió mi discurso, volviendo a la película, aparentemente, y comentó:

- Pudimos vivir una existencia audaz, intrépida, por un tiempo…Antes de volver a una vida en la que tenemos algo que perder…-

Solo aprobé su respuesta con un escueto "sí" que me dejó pensando…En Mary Lou y en mí…otra vez.

Era tarde cuando me despedí de Ruth y Madd en el hotel. La habitación era enorme, la cama también…

No quise pensar más. Me duché, y me acosté. Los nervios me habían agotado, cerré los ojos, no tardaría en dormirme…

De pronto giré en la cama y choqué con un cuerpo cálido a mi lado, ¿estaba allí?... Inmediatamente reaccionó. Sus manos me acercaron ávidamente y sus labios empezaron a besar mis párpados, mi nariz, mi boca…que abrí lentamente, dejando que la suya encuentre lo que buscaba…

Pero sus labios no se detuvieron demasiado allí, y siguieron hacia mis pechos…Me estremecí encorvando mi espalda, y ese movimiento le dio permiso para pasar sus manos debajo de mi cintura y acercarme más a su cuerpo, que en un movimiento suave se colocó sobre el mío. Mis manos recorrían su columna, provocándole una respiración cada vez más agitada, se enredaban es sus cabellos, esparciendo su olor en el aire, un perfume que yo amaba…

Sus besos eran cada vez más profundos, más hambrientos…Los dos sabíamos que éramos el único alimento que deseábamos, que necesitábamos…

Cada célula de mi cuerpo lo sentía, y se excitaba ante su contacto, su sonido, su esencia…Su piel cada vez más sedienta de mis caricias, de mi calor, me decían que a él le pasaba lo mismo…

De pronto sentí un sonido que me sacó de escena…Mis sensaciones empezaron a desvanecerse en la oscuridad de la habitación…Su calor desaparecía debajo de mis sábanas, sin que pudiese volver a sumergirme en ese sueño que me había traído un recuerdo tan necesitado, tan urgente…El teléfono vibraba moviéndose en el velador…

Indignada con la interrupción, esperé que fuera algo rápido y con los ojos cerrados contesté deseando poder volver a soñar…

- Hola…-, mi voz sonó grave, casi sensual…¿por sueño? o por lo que estaba soñando…

- ¿Dormías?...- Me sobresalté…Era Rob. Toda la rabia de la ausencia de Tom volvió a mí.

- Sí, suelo hacerlo a las...-, miré la hora, - 3 de la mañana…-

- Bueno, si te molesta pued..-

- ¿Por qué no me lo avisaste?, sabías que era importante para mí…-, lo interrumpí enojada, y agradeciendo que no pudo ver mis ojos llenos de lágrimas en ese momento…

- Lo supe después que tú…De hecho, me enteré cuando te vi bajar del auto y no fue a tu encuentro…-, no noté gran preocupación en su voz.

- ¿Le dijiste algo?-, pregunté dolida ante su indiferencia…

- Tiene una hija recién nacida, una mujer, y ellas son lo más importante para él…-, contestó como si le hablara a un niño pequeño…- Por otra parte, se te vio bastante bien…Quizás, no lo necesitabas tanto…-

¿Por qué me pareció que decía esto con algo de despecho…?

- ¡¿Estás bromeando?!-, dije indignada, -Claro que lo necesitaba…Y me lo habías prometido…No tenías derecho…Creí que moría cuando me enteré que no estaría, casi me desmayo, me paralicé…-, tenía tantas ganas de llorar..

- Pero bajaste y caminaste bien derecha...Garrett se portó muy bien contigo. Casi no parecías asustada…ni angustiada -. Su voz sonaba como un reclamo…Y de pronto, entendí el tono de reproche en sus palabras…

- "Ni asustada ni angustiada…por mi ausencia"…¡Completa la frase Rob!...Ya estoy entendiendo…¿Qué querías?, ¿Qué apareciera como realmente me siento?, ¿qué llorara y solo tartamudeara respuestas?, ¿Así me quieres?...¿Tanto deseas que cambie?...Entonces lo siento…Nunca seré débil, ni sumisa, ni complaciente…-

- Te quiero como eres…-, dijo en voz baja. - Perdóname…-, su voz sonó sincera,

- Es que hay una parte de mí que todavía no puede evitar la necesidad de ver que sientes tanto dolor como lo he sentido yo…y verte tan bien, tan plena…me asustó…-

- ¿Te asustó?-, contesté sorprendida, -...¿No sabes acaso que cada paso que di te necesité un poco más?, ¿qué cada sonrisa era para que me veas fuerte, y vuelvas a admirarme aunque sea un poco?, ¿qué cada duda que tuve al responder, era porque buscaba palabras para que trates de entenderme una vez más...? -

Mi voz se quebró…Sabía que escuchaba mis sollozos.

- Nunca…Nunca he dejado de amarte…Por eso el dolor es tan grande…No quiero que cambies, pero quiero que reacomodes tus prioridades…No es que quiera que dejes de amar lo que haces…Pero quiero que me ames más a mí, quiero estar primero, quiero sentirme seguro, quiero…¡Quiero tan locamente estar contigo en este mismo momento!

Su declaración me dejó sin palabras…Y esta vez no me asusté ante su requisito…Sentí que era algo tan lógico…Dios…Sí, había cambiado...

Te amo…-, contesté.

Pasaron unos segundos en que solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones, que poco a poco iban recobrando la tranquilidad…

Súbitamente, como si pudiese leer mis pensamientos, y cambiando su tono a uno más relajado, me preguntó…

- ¿Soñabas cuando te desperté?...-

Me sorprendí sonriendo mientras contestaba…

- Sí…-

- ¿Y te acuerdas qué…?-, preguntó con picardía en la voz.

- No, y si lo recordara, no te lo contaría…-, traté de parecer seria,

- Soñabas conmigo…-, aseguró sin dudas en su voz

- ¿Y tú…?-, quise saber,

- Yo no dormía…pero también soñaba…-, contestó sincero

- Mmmm…¿Y vas a decirme qué?-, pregunté…

- ¡Pídemelo!-, solicitó travieso…- Te lo cambio por algo…-

- ¿Qué?, ¿tu sueño?...No, no hay nada que pueda darte ahora por él…-, contesté risueña…(¡Quietas mariposas!, me dije tocándome el estómago…)

No esperó a que completara mi oferta cuando empezó…

- Soñaba que estaba desnudando a una actriz que llevaba un vestido…demasiado largo para mi gusto, con un peinado… demasiado ordenado para mis ojos, y llevaba unos zapatos con un taco muy fino…que estoy seguro me agradeció cuando se los saqué…-

Solté una carcajada…

- ¿Y solo la ayudabas a desvestirse para que se fuera a dormir…?-, cuestioné,

- Sí…Porque yo iba a dormir con ella…-

¡Imaginé con tanta claridad su sonrisa cuando me contestó!…Iba a morir allí, en ese elegante hotel de Toronto, de amor por ese hombre…

- Me despertaste en la mejor parte…-, decidí confesarle,

- ¿Ah sí? -, preguntó curioso, - ¿Y era…?-, me dio pie para que siguiera…

Empecé a contarle, entre risas cómplices y vergüenza fingida, lo que soñaba…

Y por esa noche, volvimos a sentir que nos teníamos…

Aunque sea a través de un teléfono…para completar nuestro sueño.

**N/A**

**¡¿Qué semana, eh?!**

**Creo que todos estuvimos conteniendo la respiración ante la aparición de Kristen en el TIFF y Rob en los VMA…Por suerte, todo salió bien, y creo que si bien hay opiniones encontradas en la situación de nuestros queridos Robsten, las cosas parecen ir hacia un final feliz…Pero como siempre aclaro, no le pidan "realidad" al fic…El tiene su idea y seguirá fiel a ella…**

**Espero que el capítulo de hoy no haya complicado a nadie…Me puse un poco más creativa en la parte "amorosa"…Si alguien se sintió mal, mil perdones, y me avisan para que lo suba a "M", (nunca me quedaron muy clara las características de la restricción "T" de Fan Fiction...).**

**Se que parezco muy reiterativa, pero no puedo dejar de agradecer los comentarios y muestras de cariño. He tenido algún review o tweet pesadito, pero es tanto lo positivo, que la pena se pasa rápido. Lo que sí les pido a los que van a criticar, que no sea comparando el fic con la realidad, o sus pensamientos sobre lo que está pasando entre Kristen y Rob…Eso no es válido si se trata de una historia ficticia, cada uno puede escribir lo que quiere, y yo creo no haber faltado nunca el respeto a nadie…**

**Bueno, con esa reflexión me despido.**

**Les mando un gran abrazo a todos/as, yaque me enteré con alegría que había chicos leyendo el fic!**

**Nos vemos el miércoles con …¿Vicky otra vez? ; )**

**Maite**


	16. Chapter 16

_Everytime we say goodbye, I die a little,_

_Everytime we say goodbye, I wonder why? a little,_

_Why the Gods above me, who must be in the know._

_Think so little of me, they allow you to go._

_When you're near, there's such an air of spring about it,_

_I can hear a lark somewhere, begin to sing about it,_

_There's no love song finer, but how strange the change from major to_

_minor,_

_Everytime we say goodbye._

_Porter Cole, Every time we say goodbye_

**Capítulo 16**

**Rob**

Saludé a todos al llegar al lugar donde se realizaría la entrega de los VMA…

Algunos me miraban con ojos "compasivos", otros "curiosos", y también "maliciosos"…Había de todo.

Traté de no dar espacio a que me preguntaran nada…Todavía no había respuestas que quisiera dar.

Andrew tenía la misión de avisarme cuando Kristen llegara a la alfombra roja del TIFF…No quería llamarla…sabía que se pondría más nerviosa.

Primero me tocó a mí. Presenté la película junto a mis compañeros, con un discurso que aprendí de memoria y dije sin escucharme ni una palabra, tratando de no demostrar ningún sentimiento…Se oscureció la sala y empezó el tráiler, que yo no había visto nunca antes…

De pronto apareció su imagen…Bella, "mi Bella…"

- No-, me dije, Bella era de Edward, él y ella eran la pareja ideal, se tenían el uno al otro eternamente…

Nosotros éramos Rob y Kristen…yo creí que nos tendríamos para siempre…Pero ¿existía el "siempre" para nosotros?

Mis ojos se perdían en la pantalla... "Bella me toma la mano, nos miramos…", se me hizo un nudo en la garganta…No era la película, no era la escena… Eran todos los recuerdos de ese tiempo que venían a instalarse sin permiso en mi memoria…Ese día de filmación apareció frente a mí…

_(…)_

_- Me duele la garganta…-, me dijo Kristen al llegar al hotel, luego de seis horas de "interminable" filmación._

_- ¡Es porque no te cuidas y tomas frío!-, le reproché_

_Rob, la nieve era de utilería, hacía como 30º en el estudio…-, dijo ella sacándose los jeans, las zapatillas, y lanzándose, literalmente, sobre la cama…Estaba exhausta…Era la que más trabajaba y la que menos se quejaba, pero estos últimos días había estado decaída y empezaba a preocuparme._

_- Ven aquí, ¿tienes fiebre?-, me acerqué y puse mis labios sobre su frente_

_- ¡Qué científico su método para tomar la temperatura, doctor!-, dijo burlándose de mí…_

_-¿Tienes termómetro acaso?...-, la desafié_

_- No, el doctor eres tú…-dijo somnolienta_

_Su mirada me cautivo. Tenía los ojos entreabiertos, y batía sus largas pestañas con lentitud…Una idea apareció en mi mente…_

_- Tienes razón, juguemos al doctor…-, dije intentando provocarla._

_Me acerqué y me senté a su lado, en el borde de la cama…_

_- A ver Srta. Stewart, abra la boca y diga "AHHH"-, solicité._

_Apenas sacó su lengua para obedecerme, la capturé con mi boca y la besé…Mientras lo hacía, empecé a desvestirla…_

_- ¡Tengo frío!-, se quejó…_

_- Es que tengo que revisarle los pulmones…-, dije sacándole la camiseta…_

_Dejó que lo hiciera no muy convencida, pero tampoco se resistió…_

_Comencé a hacerle un masaje en la espalda, sentía su piel caliente, probablemente tenía algo de fiebre, pero igual, se iba relajando bajo la presión de mis dedos suave y rítmica…_

_- ¿Los doctores dan masajes?-, preguntó mostrando desconfianza…_

_- Solo en este caso, y le costará caro…-, bromeé._

_- Yo no los solicité…Y solo necesito una aspirina y un té -, reclamó._

_Pero mis manos ya bajaban de su espalda y pasaban casi por alto su cintura…_

_¡Eso ya no es un masaje de espalda!-, me reprochó tratando de darse vuelta…_

_¡Obedezca al doctor!, usted sí que es una paciente poco colaboradora…- dije fingiendo disgusto…_

_Se sonrió empezando a mostrar interés en mi "actuación"…La dejé girar y enfrentarme…Tomó mi cara y empezó a besarme mientras mis manos siguieron acariciándola, explorando cada rincón de su cuerpo…_

_Sin separase de mis labios, lentamente comenzó a desabrochar mi camisa…_

_Y en poco tiempo, ya "revisaba" algo más que sus pulmones…mientras ella se convertía en la mejor de las pacientes…_

_(…)_

Fin del tráiler…aplausos…Yo, en la luna…Peter puso su mano en mi hombro, como si supiera en qué pensaba…Volví como si me hubiesen sacado de la profundidad del océano de un brazo…El recuerdo aún fresco en mi mente, hacía que mis pensamientos se confundieran…La quería, la quería allí, ahora…¿Por qué la extrañaba tanto?...

Bajé del escenario aún conmovido y de pronto recordé Toronto…

Salí rápidamente al patio donde me esperaba Andrew, que no despegaba la vista de mi teléfono…Según mis expresas instrucciones.

- ¿Y, ya apareció en el teatro?...-, pregunté ansioso,

- Sí, y voy a darte una muy mala noticia…Tom no está con ella…-, dijo imaginando mi reacción…

- What the F…!¿Cómo que no está?...Debes haber visto mal…-, grité llamando la atención de los actores y músicos que nos rodeaban.

- Baja el tono si no quieres que los medios dejen de cubrir el TIFF por la nueva primicia de : "Rob Pattinson grita en el backstage del VMA porque quién sabe qué le hizo ahora su ex–novia"-, dijo Andy desesperado.

Bajé el tono, Andrew tenía razón, el corazón se me salía del pecho, no sabía si seguir mirando la entrada de Kristen o llamar a Tom y asesinarlo por teléfono…

Decidí lo primero…Había pocos videos, algunas entrevistas en la alfombra roja, algunas fotos…Ella se veía espléndida, pero su vestido, el peinado…la veía distinta…Maddy estaba allí, nunca me alegré tanto de que estuviese acompañándola…

Mientras Andy hablaba con Tom y me contaba el por qué de su ausencia, yo volví a revisar las notas, las tomas…Se veía tan segura, tan fuerte…De pronto, la tranquilidad de verla tan bien, se convirtió en una enorme inseguridad…

Andy comenzó una seguidilla de interminables comentarios que aumentaron mi ansiedad…

- Se ve estupenda...Mira cómo sonríe, hasta hace chistes…Nunca creí que podría hacerlo…Es una profesional, Rob…debes admitirlo…-

- Cállate!,- le dije autoritario..

Andy me miró perplejo…-¿Qué tienes?...Ella está bien, tranquilízate…Lo de Tom fue una fatalidad, pero te diría que…no lo necesitó para nada…-

Cada frase empeoraba mi humor. Apagué el teléfono, y con un escueto "vamos", dejé el lugar.

Pasar por los pasillos saludando gente que me palmeaba y abrazaba, fue un suplicio…Yo sonreía a todos falsamente…Había descubierto que era la mejor manera para sacarme la gente de encima…Al llegar al auto, volví a mirar en la web el material nuevo donde ella aparecía…Era cierto, se veía bien…Entonces, ¿estaba realmente tan afectada por todo esto, como yo creía?...

Quizás, volver era para ella más un capricho que una necesidad…¿Nuevamente estarían sus películas, sus roles, sus personajes, por delante de nuestra relación?...¿Me amaba como la amaba yo…que no podía imaginar un futuro sin ella?...

Llegué a casa con todas estas preguntas agobiándome, apretándome el pecho, sintiendo que todavía nada era claro entre nosotros…¿Cuándo terminaría esta sensación?...

-Vamos a comer algo…-, dijo Andy, - Y cambia esa cara de funeral, ella está bi…-

- ¡Basta Andrew!, ya lo dijiste, está bien "sin mí"…-

Andy me miró perplejo…

- ¡Ahhh!, ya entiendo…El problema "es" que esté bien y no llorando frente a las cámaras. ¡Vamos Rob!, ¿vas a seguir castigándola?...Esto así no va a arreglarse nunca…-, dijo mi amigo, enojado conmigo por primera vez desde su llegada.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?, ¿Dónde está toda la angustia que me demostró cuando nos encontramos?, ¿Cómo hizo para que "no se le note"? -, contesté irritado,

- ¿Y no te has puesto a pensar que quizás, quería mostrarle valentía a la única persona que le importa que la mire?…-preguntó Andy,

- ¿Sabes Rob?, por momentos creo que ya la has perdonado…Sin embargo, me preocupa que la dejes "perdonarse"…Sin eso, no habrá vuelta amigo, sin eso nunca más podrá mirarte a los ojos como antes…-, el tono de Andrew había cambiado, buscaba que yo pensara en lo que estaba pasando…Pero ya no dijo nada más. Se levantó, y palmeándome afectuosamente la espalda, tomó su sándwich y se fue a su habitación.

Ya en mi cama, no podía dormirme…

La amaba y la odiaba…

Quería olvidarla por esa noche, y mi deseo se empecinaba en traerla a mi recuerdo otra vez, con ese vestido demasiado largo para mi gusto, ese peinado tan rebuscado…Cerré los ojos y empecé a despeinarla en mi cabeza, enredando mis dedos en sus suaves cabellos, tratando de encontrar su perfume en mi memoria…La desnudé con manos imaginarias, hasta que entre su piel y la mía, nada se interponía…La recorrí con mis labios, siguiendo sus curvas como sigue un pirata la ruta de un mapa antiguo, sabiendo que yo ya había encontrado mi tesoro…Y mientras su cuerpo respondía enredándose en el mío...Decidí llamarla…

La desperté…Estaba furiosa…¡Qué coincidencia!. Los dos teníamos motivos...

...Ella, por la ausencia de Tom. Yo, por su increíble desempeño esa noche.

...Ella, porque me necesitó, y yo le creí... Yo, porque la necesité, y ella me entendió…

Me habló de cambiar…Le pedí ser "el más importante…"

Le dije que la amaba…Ella, que estaba soñando…Adiviné que era conmigo...

Y entonces, ya nada importó…Mis manos soñaron su piel que no tocaban, pero sabía, se erizaba ante mi contacto; y ella, recorrió mi columna, dibujando espirales imaginarios en mi espalda y acomodando su cuerpo cálido y acogedor entre mis sábanas…Hasta que el amanecer de Toronto y de Los Ángeles… nos descubrió soñando…esta vez, juntos.

Me desperté contento…más que contento, ¡feliz!...

Bajé a desayunar tarareando…Tomé una manzana y me senté en la mesa del aparador de un salto

Andrew se atragantó al verme…

- ¿Y ese "buen humor"?...¿Te visitó el Hada de los dientes?...-, preguntó incrédulo.

- No, ya no hay hadas que me visiten…- contesté siguiendo con la ironía…- Pero en su defecto, hable con mi bruja personal…-

- No...No me digas que tuviste una sesión de "phone sex" …-, dijo Andy divertido e incrédulo a la vez...

- Esta vez el que me atraganté fui yo…Estaba por contestar dando por finalizado el tema, cuando sonó mi teléfono…Era Grace,

- Oye, la vi bastante bien…-, dijo, tratando de percibir mi reacción ante la mención del aspecto de Kristen. Por suerte, tenía ese tema ya resuelto. Sinceramente, no quería pelear con ella.

- Sí, fue valiente y lo hizo estupendo…- Contesté cortante y seguro.

- Mmmm, sí…- dijo Grace con poco interés, y prosiguió

- Pero escucha, te llamo por otra cosa…Esta tarde, luego de esa campaña benéfica que harás, te esperan en los estudios de Mission Blacklist, quieren empezar a organizar la agenda -, había vuelto la Grace ejecutiva de siempre…

- Uff, ¿tiene que ser hoy?...-, contesté decepcionado…Creía que podría ver a Kristen, si llegaba en la noche.

- No vuelve hasta el jueves -, dijo Andrew…Lo miré curioso,

- Hablo de Madd…- , aclaró sintiéndose intimidado por haber estado atento a mi conversación. Si hablaba de Madd, hablaba de Kristen…Le sonreí.

- OK, ¿dónde y cuándo?-, pregunté

- A las 8.30, en el mismo lugar que la otra vez…Ah!, ahora que me acuerdo, ¿desde cuándo tanto interés por Vicky?-, la voz de Grace se tornó traviesa...

La pregunta me sorprendió, y por alguna causa me sentí inquieto.

- ¿Vicky?, ¿quién ha hablado de Vicky…?-, contesté fingiendo indiferencia

- Bueno, ella el otro día me pidió te preguntase por qué no respondías sus mensajes, y ahora, en la última reunión, cuando te preguntaron qué asistente preferías, la elegiste sin dudarlo-, respondió Grace justificando su conclusión

La sangre se me paralizó …- ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo la elegí?, yo no escuché hablar de Vicky…-

- ¡Ay, vamos Rob!…Te preguntaron si preferías a Miss Robinson o Miss Mercer como asistente, y contestaste fuerte y claro… "Miss Mercer"…¿Y quien es Miss Mercer…¡Vicky, Rob!...¡Después de tanto tiempo no sabes ni su apellido!, eres un despiste…-, Grace se reía divertida, mientras yo estaba a punto de caerme de la silla…

- ¿Y ella dijo que sí?-, pregunté esperanzado de una negación por respuesta…

- Obvio que dijo que sí…Te adora…Y cuando le dije que tú mismo la habías elegido, te juro que se puso radiante…Me encanta esa chica…¿a ti nunca te gustó?...Digo…Ha estado en casi todas las películas de la saga, y en el primer tiempo, Kristen no…-

- ¡Siempre fue Kristen, Grace!-, contesté con más violencia de la que se merecía el comentario…

- Bueno…está bien, no te enojes…Solo decía…Es inteligente, bonita…y creo que te ama…Pero bueno, tu sabrás…Igual, alguien como ella le hará bien a tu autoestima…Me alegra que vaya a estar contigo…-. Grace dio por terminada la conversación. Me saludo repitiendo la hora y lugar de la reunión…y cortó.

-Vicky…justo ahora -, repetí en voz alta.

- No es que quiera entrometerme -, dijo tímidamente Andy, - pero estoy aquí, desayunando, y escucho como primero le gritas al "General", y luego, repites como autómata el nombre de una chica que no conozco…No puedes dejarme así-, finalizó, mirándome inquisitivo…

- Vicky…Vicky es una de las asistentes que estuvo con nosotros en Twilight…-dije intentando no dar más detalles…Pero "Andrew, el curioso" me conocía bien, y no se conformó con mi vaga respuesta.

- ¿Y qué pasó con ella?, claramente no es "una más"…

- Algo que no tendría que haber pasado…- me sentí tan culpable, - pero pasó…-

Le conté todo…Decidí que sería el único que lo sabría. En él moría la historia…Cómo me equivocaba…

Martes 8.30Hs…Oficina de la producción de Mission.:Blacklist…

Llegué a tiempo esta vez…Entré saludando amablemente a los que serían mi próximo equipo de trabajo, que me devolvieron el saludo con simpatía…Pasé a una sala de reuniones dónde me senté en una larga mesa de trabajo…Ya estaban sentados algunos de los productores, unos pocos actores, y un asistente de dirección, ya que Sauvaire, el director, no había podido viajar. Me disponía a abrir mi carpeta cuando sentí un maravilloso aroma a café…Giré para ver de donde venía y mis ojos se encontraron con Vicky…que se acercaba con una taza para mí…

- ¿Dos de azúcar y crema?...-, me preguntó con una sonrisa dulce…

- Sssí, gracias-, dije, y cuando tome la taza, me paré a saludarla…

Vick me abrazó…enterró su cara en mi pecho, y su perfume de vainilla se metió en mí, trayendo el recuerdo de aquella noche…

- Gracias por pedir que esté en esta producción -, me dijo contenta…- Significó mucho para mí…-

AHHHHH!, qué hacía ahora…

No tuve mucho tiempo para pensar porque mi teléfono vibró…Me apresuré a contestar y al mirar la pantalla, vi que se trataba de Kristen…

- Hola…¿En qué andas?-, preguntó, se la notaba bien…

- En una reunión de Mission Blacklist-, contesté esperando que entendiera que no podía hablar…

- ¡Qué bueno…!, ¿y quiénes están?-…- preguntó pareciendo súbitamente interesada,

- Nadie que conozcas -, le mentí…

- Prende Skype -, me pidió…

- ¿Skype?...¿Para qué?...-Empecé a preocuparme…Si veía a Vicky, ¿qué le explicaría?...

- Préndelo, quiero verte-, insistió…

Si me negaba, sería más sospechoso…Prendí la función en mi teléfono…Apareció su cara sin maquillaje y con pijama…Suspiró…

- Ahh…Quería tener tu visión antes de dormir…-, dijo romántica…- Muéstrame el lugar -, me pidió…Debía estar aburrida.

- Kristen, está por empezar la reunión…-, le dije intentando cortar, pero viendo que no tenía intención de hacerlo, me levanté y me dirigí a un rincón de la sala…Sin tener en cuenta que en el fondo, detrás de mí, se veía a una Vicky, solícita, que seguía preparando café…

-…Que no la vea, que no la vea…-,pedí. Por supuesto que la vio…

- ¿Qué hace ahí "ojos saltones"...?-, preguntó en el momento que la descubrió detrás mío…

- ¿Quién?, ¿Vicky?...Ahh, la reconociste, es asistente…- Recé para que no pregunte más…

-Ahh-, contestó con un tono sin emociones…¡Socorro!

Se escuchó que me llamaban desde la mesa, ¡Aleluya!...

- ¿Oyes?, me llaman, tengo que cortar…-, le dije demostrando pena…

- Sí, veo…-, me dijo desilusionada…-Llámame después…si quieres…-

- Claro- , contesté automáticamente, - te llamo…Te quiero -

¿Por qué, porqué Vicky ahora…?, me pregunté…

La reunión empezó…Me costaba concentrarme, pero esta vez hice lo imposible por estar allí…

Ya no podía volver a equivocarme…

**Hola!**

**Perdón por la hora a la que subo este capítulo…Se que les prometí hacerlo miércoles y domingo, pero trabajo de lunes a viernes, y la verdad, se me hace difícil los miércoles…Porfi, tengan paciencia si sube en la madrugada del jueves!**

**Debido a los pedidos de que haga un RPOV del capítulo anterior, hice algo parecido…no exacto, pero espero les haya gustado…**

**Sigo con la disyuntiva de dejar el fic en T o pasarlo a M…Hice un POLL para que voten, está en mi perfil, por favor háganlo, porque cada vez que describo algo un poco más "hot", me preocupo ya que no se si hay algún/a pequeño/a que pueda complicarse…**

**Extraño algunos que eran fieles comentaristas del fic, y hace tiempo que no escriben nada…No sé si es que dejaron de leerlo, pero si no es así, dejen aunque sea un saludo…;)**

**Agradezco a mis amigos de twitter, y a los de Fan Fiction…a los que comentan, y a los silenciosos…Y les recuerdo que me encanta saber qué opinan dela historia…Así que, dejen su comentario, please…**

**Habrán visto que volvió Vicky…Qué problema…Justo ahora…**

**(Para los que no la recuerdan, vuelvan a leer el cap. 6. Allí aparece por primera vez y deja una marca bastante importante en la historia)**

**Veremos para qué vuelve...No olviden que de las peores cosas, a veces salen milagros…;)**

**Les mando un beso grande a todos, hasta el domingo**

**Maite**


	17. Chapter 17

_She can kill with a smile, she can wound with her eyes.  
And she can ruin your faith with her casual lies.  
And she only reveals what she wants you to see.  
She hides like a child, but she's always a woman to me._

_She can lead you to love, she can take you or leave you.  
She can ask for the truth but she'll never believe.  
And she'll take what you'll give her as long as it's free.  
Yeah, she steals like a thief, but she's always a woman to me.  
Oooh, she takes care of herself.  
She can wait if she wants, she's ahead of her time.  
Oooooh, and she never gives out, and she never gives in,  
She just changes her mind._

_And she'll promise you more than the Garden of Eden.  
And she'll carelesly cut you and laugh while you're bleeding.  
But she'll bring out the best and the worst you can be.  
Blame it all on yourself, cause she's always a woman to me._

She is frequently kind and she's suddenly cruel.  
But she can do as she pleases, she's nobody's fool.  
And she can't be convicted, she's earned her degree.  
And the most she will do is throw shadows at you,  
But she's always a woman to me.

_**Billy Joel. She is always a woman to me**._

**Capítulo 17**

**Kristen**

Corté el teléfono preocupada…Algo hacía ruido en mi memoria relacionado a Vicky, y no recordaba qué…

Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía, desde el estreno de Breaking Down…Y tampoco me hacía mucha gracia recordarla esa vez…

(…)

_Tomaba una cerveza mientras conversaba con Ashley; de pronto la noté mirando la pista de baile, como si algo le llamara la atención…_

_-¿Qué miras?-, le dije curiosa,_

_- ¿Cuántas cervezas se tomó Rob…?-, me preguntó Ash sospechosamente,_

_-¿Por qué?, ¿Está haciendo alguna locura?-, dije levemente fastidiada…Rob no solía pasarse con el alcohol, pero en las "Wrap parties", todos tomaban mucho y yo odiaba ese "tempestuoso buen humor" que les provocaba tomar de más…Por otro lado, estaba cansada y quería irme a dormir cuanto antes._

_Ashley, aún mirando la pista de baile, contestó:_

_- No, solo me llamó la atención que estuviese bailando tan entusiasmado, teniendo en cuenta que sueles tener que arrastrarlo para que se mueva un poco…-_

_Sonreí…Era cierto. Pero teniendo en cuenta que ninguno de los dos era amante de las pistas de baile, no me importaba mucho. _

_Apoyándome en una columna miré el salón, buscándolo. Me había quedado sola, ya que mi compañera había aceptado la invitación a bailar de Peter. _

_De pronto lo vi…Bailaba con Victoria…Ella tenía bastante gracia, y daba vueltas mientras él hacía lo que podía tratando de seguirla…La situación me causó bastante risa. No parecía borracho, de hecho, parecían estar divirtiéndose bastante. Muchas veces sentía que Vicky lo entendía tan bien…Cuando estaba malhumorado o nervioso, ella parecía saber qué decirle, o el momento preciso para traerle lo que necesitaba…Y hasta adivinaba si quería Té o café._

_Su relación por momentos me provocaba un poco de celos…Esos ojos gigantes, que parecían saberlo y verlo todo, ¡Ugh!..._

_Pero a la vez, ella también me trataba bien a mí. Me compraba el té de hierbas que me gustaba, siempre había cuaderno y lápiz en la sala de maquillaje, para que copie las recetas de cocina de los programas que seguía, el televisor siempre estaba encendido en el canal correcto gracias a ella, y más de una vez, intercedió ante una pelea nuestra con un buen consejo…_

_Por eso, ¿qué importaba si bailaban?. Ella tenía claro quien era la mujer de Rob…_

_Seguí observándolos un rato, perdida en mis pensamientos, cuando se empezó a oír "Someone like you"…_

_El ritmo había cambiado…Rob la tomó de la mano, la hizo girar hasta recostarla en su brazo en un movimiento exagerado… _

_En ese momento, algo provocó una extraña sensación en mi interior, y se apoderó de mí una incertidumbre a la que no estaba acostumbrada…Clavé mis ojos en Rob, y como si mi mirada pudiese escucharse, Victoria giró inmediatamente para observarme._

_Su sonrisa desapareció y sus ojos se apagaron; Rob, sintiendo este cambio en ella, miró hacia donde sus ojos se dirigían…Hacia donde estaba yo._

_Me acerqué lentamente, seductora, mordiéndome el labio como sabía, lo enloquecía, y para cuando llegué a él, Vicky ya no estaba…Rob me comía con los ojos. Al acercarme, me tomó con firmeza de la cintura y empezamos a bailar, mientras Adele cantaba para nosotros "I Heard that your dreams came true…"_

_La incertidumbre se había esfumado, igual que Vicky…Habían desaparecido juntas._

_(…)_

¿Era ese recuerdo el que me tenía mal?. No…Si no había pasado nada. Sin embargo algo…algo había que se escapaba de mí…

Maddy entró a la habitación del hotel en Nueva York, dónde estaba desde esa mañana para una presentación privada de OTR .

- ¿Qué cuentas?...-, me dijo con una sonrisa relajada…Ya había pasado por todas las entrevistas del TIFF, y con bastante éxito…Íbamos mejorando.

- ¿Te acuerdas de Vicky?-, le pregunté expectante...

- ¿Qué Vicky?, ¿La hermana de Rob?-, me preguntó extrañada.

- No, Victoria, una de las asistentes de Twilight…Ha estado en todas las películas -

- No, ni idea…-, dijo Madd indiferente, mientras se secaba el pelo…-¿Por qué?-

- Porque me acabo de enterar que será la asistente en Mission Blacklist. Hablé recién con Rob y me lo contó.

Madd se quedó pensativa; de pronto dijo:

- Ahora que dices…sí, la recuerdo…Ruth me la presentó una vez. Parecía buena persona…-

- Sí, es "una buena persona a quien le gusta mucho Rob"…-, le contesté irónica.

De pronto…¡Flash!... Recordé cuándo fue que oí hablar de ella…

Fue la vez que Rob y yo salimos. En la mañana, cuando lo fui a despertar, tenía dos textos en su teléfono…Eran de Grace, y en uno, le preguntaba por unos mensajes sin contestar de Vicky…Y para empeorar la situación, ella bromeaba preguntando "Hay algo que tenga que saber?"…¡¿Por qué no le pregunté sobre eso?!...Ese día nos besamos, después de tanto tiempo…No era momento para ocuparse de ella…Y justo ahora, tampoco era tiempo para que apareciera otra vez…

- Puedo preguntarle a Andrew, si quieres -, dijo Madd sin mucho interés, - Pero ya las cosas entre ustedes van bien, no deberías preocuparte...-, afirmó.

Le conté sobre el mensaje…

- Mmmm -, dijo menos confiada que antes, - Y…¿por qué no le preguntas a Rob directamente?-, dijo mordiendo una manzana que sacó de la mesa del desayuno

- Porque he llegado a la conclusión de que no era tan inofensiva como creía…-, dije mostrando inquietud,- y no sé si nombrándola, no le daré "más de su atención"…-

- Good point!-, dijo Maddy sonriendo,- Veo que no solo ha mejorado tu concepto de lo que es una relación madura, sino que has empezado a desarrollar técnicas de astucia femenina…Pero igual, no creo que deba convertirse en un tema importante para ti; lo más seguro es que los mensajes hayan tenido que ver con la película y su incorporación a ella. Debe haberle pedido a Rob alguna recomendación -, y con esto dio por terminado el tema.

- ¿Qué tal una salida a algún museo desconocido?-, me preguntó planeando algo que hacer…-New York tiene la ventaja de que nadie está tan interesado por ti, así que, seamos libres por un tiempo…¿sí? -, me pidió Maddy con ojos de perrito triste. Era imposible negárselo, quizás a mí también me haría bien…

- Bueno, ni MET, ni Guggenheim Gallery, ni nada popular…- puse como condición

- ¿El museo Amish…te parece una buena alternativa?...- me preguntó Madd burlándose, - los amish no usan televisión ni internet, no te reconocerán allí…-

Le tiré una almohada, riéndome. Una sensación de placidez me invadió…¿Estaba recuperando parte de mi antiguo yo?...

Quizás había encontrado, por fin, un camino hacia la resiliencia.

**Rob**

Al finalizar la reunión nos dieron la noticia, viajaríamos por cuatro días a Iraq, a elegir locaciones para algunas tomas y para introducirnos más en los escenarios. Matt, uno de los productores, leyó en voz alta la lista de los que estaban contemplados en el viaje…Yo estaba entre ellos, obviamente, junto a algunas otras personas que estaban en la reunión, y como asistente…iría Vicky.

Ella saltó y aplaudió feliz, e inmediatamente sentí su mirada…Yo no la miré. No, no era buena idea que estuviese en esta película…¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta y la había elegido?...Eso era peor, porque no podía echarle la culpa a nadie…

Traté de tranquilizarme…Había trabajado tantas veces junto a ella...Era encantadora, excelente en lo suyo…Demasiado excelente quizás… "¡Basta Rob, no sigas o se convertirá en una idea fija!", me dije…Si había algo que no quería era que Kristen se enterara de lo que había pasado con ella, menos ahora, que todo parecía empezar a tener un atisbo de luz.

Tendría que tratar de evitar todo tipo de malos entendidos. Y para eso…¿Qué mejor que mi fiel amigo Andy?...Perfecto. Ya estaba resuelto, él me acompañaría a Iraq.

Llegué a casa apurado. La producción necesitaba arreglar visas y permisos, y debía entregarles los pasaportes de Andrew y mío esa misma noche, para estar saliendo al día siguiente en la tarde hacia Baghdad.

Encontré a Andy jugando Play Station, muy entretenido…

- Andrew, nos vamos de viaje-, dije tratando de fingir entusiasmo…No era que no me gustara la idea de conocer la Iraq, pero presentía que algo se estaba complicando…

- ¿A New York?-, me contestó mostrando alegría. Madd estaba allí con Kristen, y mi amigo estaba cada vez más entusiasmado con ella.

- No, un poco más lejos. Busca tu pasaporte y acompáñame, que necesitaremos visa para entrar…-

- ¿A dónde vamos?-, preguntó intrigado Andrew

- ¡A Iraq!-, respondí con una sonrisa, como si fuera el mejor de los panoramas…

Andrew no contestó inmediatamente...Primero me miró incrédulo…Luego, vociferando, contestó:

- ¡Estás loco!...

Una cosa es que yo cruce el océano para hacerte compañía y evitar que te suicides ahogándote en alcohol…Y una muy distinta es que me conduzcas a una muerte segura en un país que podríamos considerar… "difícil".

No, no cuentes con Andrew Mc Lean en esto…Yo me quedo. Te esperaré con plum pudding y chocolate cookies, si es que vuelves…-

- Vamos, no seas ridículo-, le contesté, - ¿Tú crees que me mandarían sabiendo que hay algún peligro?...Estaremos en zonas seguras. Por otra parte, dicen que es maravilloso…¿Has montado un camello alguna vez?-, dije tratando de entusiasmarlo…Esta vez realmente lo necesitaba, pero no quería decirle por qué.

- No es de las cosas que he planeado hacer antes de morir -, dijo terminante…

No había caso, tendría que decir la verdad. No quería darle importancia al asunto de Vicky delante de él, a pesar de que era la principal causa para pedirle que me acompañara.

- Necesito que vengas -, dije al fin, sincerándome, - Vicky estaba en la reunión, y viaja con el equipo…-

- ¡Ahhh!, ¡Ahí está! No es porque quieres que monte un camello, ni encuentre la lámpara maravillosa de Aladino…Es porque tienes miedo de la "señorita quita penas"…-, Andrew me miró con aire de sabelotodo.

"Señorita quita penas", que buen apodo, pensé…

- Sí, para que voy a mentirte-, dije a mi amigo…

- Mira, yo todavía no estoy del todo bien, y no se cómo tomó Vicky todo esto de haber sido yo el que la pedí para esta película…Según Grace, siente algo por mí…-

- ¡¿Según Grace, solamente?!- preguntó Andrew incrédulo...-¡Vamos, Rob!...Ninguna mujer deja que pase lo que pasó esa noche si no está muerta contigo…Una cosa es tener sexo y pasarla bien con alguien que te ha gustado siempre…Pero lo que hiciste con ella fue distinto…Fue tu paño de lágrimas y literalmente te prestó su cuer…-

- ¡Basta!, ¡Basta Andy!- lo interrumpí. - Bastante tengo con la culpa que siento, con la sensación de confusión que me provoca estar con ella. Esa noche lo revolví todo…Ella fue tan cálida, tan acogedora, aceptando todo el dolor que destilaba mi cuerpo…Hubieses visto la ternura infinita con la que se entregó, sabiendo que no era ella a quien yo deseaba amar esa noche…Aceptando todo el dolor -

- Sí Rob, pero si hubiese sido Grace, no te hubieses acostado con ella…Quizás sea tiempo para que te des cuenta de que no siempre el corazón sigue a la razón, sobre todo en momentos difíciles…- dijo Andrew, y sin dejarme contestar, se dirigió a su cuarto a buscar el pasaporte.

Siempre me hacía lo mismo…Me tiraba esas "frases crípticas", sin dejarme contestar o defenderme…

Pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en ese momento. Mi cabeza era un caos, y con este viaje ya tenía bastante…

Sonó mi teléfono. Era Kristen…¡Justo ahora!…¿Qué le decía?, ¿le contaba que iba de viaje con Vicky?...¡Lo iba a adivinar!...Era una bruja en ese aspecto…Siempre me descubría, hasta en las mentiras más inocentes…

Sonreí vislumbrando su recuerdo…

(…)

_-Dijiste que te ayudara y no te permitiera salirte de la dieta…No soy yo la que tiene problemas en salir desnuda en la película y que las fans duden si no sería mejor que Jacob estuviese allí…-, dijo Kristen reprochándome, mientras me quitaba el envase de helado y lo volvía al refrigerador._

_- Pero solo tres cucharadas…Es que quiero apagar el fuego que me dejó tu "salsa italiana"…Por otra parte, no he comido ni un dulce en una semana -, me justifiqué, sabiendo que mentía…_

_- Sabes que no es verdad…-, me contestó seria._

_- ¿Y para qué te mentiría…?-, dije simulando haberme ofendido, -Tú bien lo dijiste, el que se juega la reputación de Edward como "Adonis" soy yo (maldita Meyer que lo describió así…)_

_No he probado alimentos con azúcar en toda esta semana.- afirmé._

_- Entonces…¿Por qué Bear tiene tantos papeles de chocolate Hershey en su casita como para empapelar la Muralla China?...Es más, lo descubrí porque hizo "caca de colores", ya que parece que el último que le convidaste, tenía M&M…- dijo, tratando de ocultar la risa que todo esto le provocaba…_

_- ¡Qué imagen desagradable!-, comenté tratando de salirme de tema…Era cierto, Bear sabía que cuando Kristen se dormía, yo asaltaba la reserva de chocolates, y si él no hacía ruido, recibía alguna barra de recompensa…¡Perro tonto! Nunca creí que se llevaba los papeles a su caseta en el jardín…¡Por su culpa nos habían descubierto!_

_Kristen me miraba, esperando una explicación…No la había. Yo moría por las cosas dulces, ¡Allá Edward y su cuerpo escultural!_

_La miré con cara de culpa…_

_- ¡Hundido!-, dije, aceptando mi derrota._

_Ella volvió a sacar el helado del refrigerador y tomando una gran cucharada, me miró con ojos traviesos…Se la fue acercando a la boca y la chupó pausadamente, sin quitarme los ojos de encima…Ver como pasaba la lengua por la cuchara con helado de chocolate, empezó a producir "cierto efecto interesante" a la altura de mi entrepierna…Al darse cuenta del deseo en mi mirada, exageró sus movimientos, sentándose con un ligero salto sobre la mesa de mármol de la cocina…Me acerqué enfrentándola, ella colocó sus piernas a ambos lados de mi cintura…Sacó otra cucharada de helado y la acercó a mi boca, pero en el momento en que me preparaba a recibirla, abrió el cuello de mi camiseta y la desparramó en mi pecho…El frío y la sorpresa hicieron que me estremeciera…La tomé del trasero y la atraje a mí, más todavía. Ella tomó los bordes de mi polera y me la sacó, con la mirada cada vez más oscura; luego acercó sus labios y fue besándome donde el helado manchaba mi piel…Su lengua cálida me recorría provocándome una agitación que estaba volviéndome loco…Suavemente, perfilé con los dedos el borde de su "breve camiseta", provocándole cosquillas, hasta que ella, levantando lo brazos, me invitó a que se la sacara. Entonces, le devolví cada uno de los besos que recibí antes, perdiéndome en su tibieza y las caricias que dejaba en mi cuello…Rocé su espalda con mis dedos, recorriéndola ligeramente, sintiendo como su piel se erizaba y le provocaba erguirse, apretándose aún más a mi cuerpo…Nuestras bocas se mezclaban en un beso pegajoso, con sabor a chocolate, mientras nuestras manos se metían, atrevidas, en lugares que despertaban placeres fascinantes._

_Finalmente la levanté, sus piernas enredadas en mi cintura, mi pecho acunando su cuerpo. Era tan liviana, parecía hecha para mis brazos…Y así, aún sumergidos en la magia del momento, la llevé a la cama, dónde nos amamos con esa pasión que ambos conocíamos tan bien._

_(…)_

Volví…No era bueno tener ese tipo de recuerdos en momentos como este…Me dejaban con un sabor agridulce…El de haberla creído tan mía, y el de saberla aún lejos…El teléfono había dejado de sonar hacía unos minutos. Le devolví la llamada, tratando de que mi voz no se notara agitada como estaba después de la reciente evocación…Contestó enseguida.

- Hola mi am…ehh, Hola Rob! -, dijo un poco nerviosa por su "espontáneo" saludo inicial…

- Hola…¿Me llamaste?...- contesté, tratando de disimular las ganas que tenía de comer helado con ella…

- Mmm, sí…-, contestó tímida; aún la comunicación no era del todo fluida entre nosotros…Parecíamos necesitar un motivo para llamarnos, y no solo la necesidad de escucharnos…

- Cómo dijiste que me llamarías, y ya tenía sueño, quería saber si pasó algo más en la reunión…-

Ni una palabra de Victoria…Bien, quizás me había hecho más problema del necesario…

Ahora iba la bomba…

- Kristen, hoy salgo para Iraq-, dije tratando de parecer natural…

- ¡¿A Iraq?!...- repitió alarmada, - ¿Por qué tan pronto?, ¿Por qué no van ellos…?¿No es peligroso?...-, me partió el alma oír la angustia en su voz.

- No, quédate tranquila, Andrew me acompaña, son solo cuatro días…-

Ella sabía que no podía evitar mi viaje…En otra situación hubiese hecho lo imposible para cambiar las cosas y que me quedase; pero ahora, opinar no era su derecho, mi decisión no estaba en sus manos…

- Bueno -, dijo bajando la voz, - Cuídate…y llámame, por favor. Le avisaré a Vicky.-

- Prometo reportarme con vida todos lo días-, dije tratando de alivianar la tensión del momento…

- ¡Más te vale!-, dijo tratando de sonreír, pero su respiración entrecortada me decía que lloraba en silencio.

- No llores…-, le pedí,- Lo haces más difícil…-

- Está bien - respondió suspirando profundamente…- No va a pasarte nada…¿lo prometes?-

- Soy un vampiro inmortal, ¿lo recuerdas?-, bromeé…Qué ganas tenía de que me abrace…

- Sí-, dijo,- Cuídate…Te mando un beso -

- Adiós…- Corté con un sentimiento difícil de describir. Cuando me sorprendía a mí mismo amándola como antes, todavía sentía cierto enojo…Esta situación la había provocado ella…No tenía derecho a hacerme sentir culpable…

Andrew estaba listo, así que partimos a resolver el tema de las visas. En poco tiempo estaría rumbo al desierto…Quizás toda esa inmensidad de arena me ayudara a pensar.

El viaje fue largo. Dormí poco…Andrew, algunos otros miembros de la producción y yo, viajamos en primera, pero el resto del equipo no; cosa muy buena porque me separó de Vick, al menos durante el viaje...Había llegado al aeropuerto tan feliz…Los ojos le brillaban más cuando estaba contenta…Se probó varios perfumes en el free shop, preguntándome cuál me gustaba más…Yo solo tenía ojos para ver si ya había salido el nuevo de Balenciaga que promocionaba Kristen…Quería "olerla" aunque sea por un rato…No estaba…Mejor. No hubiese sentirlo en nadie que no fuese ella…

La llegada fue complicada. Había que tener más seguridad que en otros lados, pero la gente fue muy amable.

Baghdad era tan maravillosa como temible…Mercados al aire libre poblados de gente vestida tan diferente a nosotros…Olores distintos, ruidos nuevos, rostros que solo descubrían los ojos…Iba a ser increíble trabajar allí…

Durante todo el día la recorrimos buscando lugares estratégicos para realizar las filmaciones. Por la tarde, Andrew ya había caído bajo el encanto de Vicky, quien sin ningún esfuerzo, cautivaba a todos con su calidez y disposición…

A las cuatro, con un calor sofocante, estábamos en una zona desértica.

Cielo y arena alrededor…Silencio y sol, nada en el horizonte…

Tanto espacio y tan pocas posibilidades de escapar…El desierto era mortífero, aún en nuestros días…

- ¡A las seis terminamos! -, dijo Vicky acercándose a mi camioneta con dos bebidas frías para Andy y para mí…Yo estaba tratando de captar una señal para comunicarme con Kristen, ya que no le había hablado en todo el día.

Cuando la vi aproximarse, apagué la pantalla; Andrew lo notó.

- A las seis…¡Qué bueno!, estoy cansado -, le contesté desperezándome…

- Ah…¿Te quieres ir a descansar?-, preguntó desilusionada…

- ¿Por qué?-, le pregunté curioso…Enseguida me arrepentí de hablar...¿Por qué, Rob?...¿por qué preguntas lo que no debes…?¡La curiosidad mató al gato!

- Es que había planeado que fuéramos Andy, tú y yo al mercado…Me dijeron que era increíble…Y como hay un restaurante típico cerca, después podríamos juntarnos con los demás a cenar. De hecho, ya hice reservaciones…- dijo con sus ojos que "todo lo lograban".

Andrew me miró esperando una señal que descartara la invitación...y yo no la hice…Él tampoco.

- Parece que no estamos tan cansados…-, dijo mirándome de reojo, - ¿Dices que a las seis? -

- Sí, nos juntamos en la recepción del hotel…¿les parece? -, dijo Vicky satisfecha.

- Sí, a las seis -, dije con falso entusiasmo…

- Tenemos que aprovechar que aquí no hay paparazzis, Rob. Aquí puedes ser libre, y eso te va a venir bien…- concluyó Victoria, y dando media vuelta, se mezcló entre el equipo de trabajo.

Andrew me fulminó con una mirada reprobatoria…

- ¡¿Qué?!...-, pregunté nervioso…

- ¿Para qué aceptaste?-, preguntó enojado

- Tampoco noté mucha negativa de tu parte…-, le dije defendiéndome…- Por otro lado, viste lo entusiasmada que estaba…Y qué tiene de malo, iremos juntos, es una salida de amigos...-

Andrew se relajó un poco, aunque también presentía que no era buena idea esta salida.

- ¿Le has contado que has vuelto a ver a Kristen? -, dijo preocupado

La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa.

- No…-, contesté. No le había contado aún que Kristen y yo estábamos hablando otra vez, ni ella me lo había cuestionado…No era que no quisiera que se enterase ella en particular…En realidad nadie más que Andy, Madd, Grace y Ruth lo sabían…

- Creo que deberías aclararlo -, dijo Andrew serio.- Yo no sé como eran antes las cosas, pero no me parece muy interesada en que "Robsten" vuelva actualmente…-

- Ella adora a Kristen -, dije tratando de convencerme más a mí que a mi amigo…

- Mmmm -, dijo Andy, - puede ser, pero no veo el motivo de que ella no sepa en qué andas…-

- Tampoco veo por qué tiene que saber si hablo con mi ex novia…- contesté molesto

- ¿ "Ex" novia?...-preguntó Andrew sorprendido…

- No…No quise decir "ex"…Mierda, no sé qué quise decir…Puedes dejar de confundirme…-, dije enojado y bajé del auto para despejarme un poco…

Mi móvil sonó con un pitido…había captado una señal…Inmediatamente la llamé…Una sensación de paz me llenó cuando me atendió una Kristen somnolienta…

- ¿Es de noche allí?-, pregunté al oír su voz.

- Las nueve…- contestó lánguida.

- ¿Y ya tienes sueño?-, seguí curioso,

- Es que no hay nadie que me requiera despierta…-, respondió sugerente.

- ¡Qué bueno! -, aclaré, - Ya que yo estoy aquí, y no he "requerido nada" …aún.

Escuché su risa…Quise besarla…

- Estoy aburrida…No tengo con quién pelear por el control remoto del televisor, ni por quién tira más de las mantas…-, dijo tiñendo su voz de nostalgia,

- Ni con quién busca calor para sus pies fríos …-, seguí yo con añoranza…

- ¿Lo extrañas?...-, me preguntó.

No supe qué decir…Claro que lo extrañaba…La vida junto a ella era perfecta para mí…¿Podríamos recuperar alguna vez lo perdido?

- Sí…- contesté melancólico.

- Yo también…yo también, Rob, y no sabes cuánto…- Si la voz pudiese acariciar… juraría que pude sentir en mi piel sus palabras…

- Voy a mandarte una foto del desierto…-, le dije para cambiar el tema.

- Puedo decir que imaginarte con un turbante blanco, bronceado y con tus ojos verdes, corriendo sobre un caballo negro…es una visión bastante perturbadora.- bromeó

- Esa es otra película -, reí al contestarle…- Esta es vestido de militar…no muy seductor, ¿No?...-

- No lo creas -, dijo…- Hay entrenamientos físicos que se usan en el ejército y pueden ser muy interesantes…-

Sonreí a la distancia…Todo generaba imágenes en ella…Su imaginación no tenía límites…La forma en que solía amarme, tampoco -

- Tengo que cortar -, dije viendo que todos se preparaban para irnos del lugar. –Te llamo mañana-

- ¿No vas a salir?-, preguntó antes de despedirse.

- No sé, quizás salga a comer con el equipo…-

- Ah, está bien…-, bostezó…- Bésame en la frente…-, me pidió.

Me imaginé besándola…en la frente, en la boca, delineando su cuello con mis labios, siguiendo hacia…Una sensación helada me trajo de vuelta. Vicky se había acercado con una lata de bebida fría y la apoyó en mi cuello para refrescarme…Le agradecí y me aparté para terminar de hablar,

- ¿Llegó mi beso? -, le pregunté…

-Sí, aquí lo tengo, llámame mañana…-, respondió Kristen, y cortó.

- ¿Vamos? - preguntó Victoria…

- Vamos -, le contesté…

¿Le había mentido a Kristen?…No, solo no le había contado toda la verdad…¿para qué alarmarla?

No había de qué preocuparse…Mi amor siempre sería de ella…

¿No?...

**Hola a todos**

**Antes que nada...Perdón por la tardanza al publicar...Se que varios me esperan despiertos, pero trato de editar cada capítulo para que quede lo mejor posible y eso me demora mucho!**

**Le agradezco la lluvia repentina de reviews que llegó con el cap 16...¡Me hicieron muy feliz, y descubrí mucha gente nueva, y no tanto, que leía y le gustaba el fic :)**

**Sé que la aparición de Vicky los complica...(A Kristen y a Rob del fic, también!), pero tengan fe que todo es para bien...Kristen tiene que salir de esa sensación de culpa permanente y luchar por su amor, y Rob, tiene que enfrentarse a ella con la verdad de lo que pasó...Veremos como lo arreglan...No sufran que no habrá golpes bajos.**

**Bueno, hoy se puso más "M"...Espero nadie se ofenda y a partir del próximo, creo que ya lo paso de categoría...Si alguien se opone, avise ahora o calle para siempre. Igual, como verán y dice "Dora Books", no he logrado vencer del todo la timidez, y lo mío es más la sugestión que lo explícito...Pero si ya está en M, creo que me soltaré un poco más...**

**Gracias a todos los que leen, espero que este giro no enoje a los más "robstenianos", y les permita jugar un poco con las diferentes posibilidades que enfrenta una pareja ante una crisis como esta...Recuerden que es ficción...Los Robsten verdaderos, felizmente, parece que van por buen camino...y quizás nunca sabremos que piedras tuvieron que sortear en su reencuentro.**

**Gracias a Aroa por sus facts y a Melucha por sus sugerencias musicales, va dedicado a ellas el capítulo...Son geniales, chicas!**

**Besos a todos/as...Nos vemos el miércoles**

**Maite**


	18. Chapter 18

_El pasado es un mal sueño que acabo. _

_Un incendio que en tus brazos se apago._

_Cuando estaba a medio paso de caer, _

_mis silencios se encontraron con tu voz…_

_Te seguí,_

_y reescribiste mi futuro. _

_Es aquí, mi único lugar seguro._

_Creo en ti _

_y en este amor… _

_Que me ha vuelto indestructible, _

_que detuvo mi caída libre._

_Creo en ti, _

_y mi dolor _

_se quedo kilómetros atrás… _

_Mis fantasmas hoy, por fin están en paz_

_Reik. Creo en ti._

**Capítulo 18**

Rob

Esperaba en la habitación del hotel que Vicky me avisara desde la recepción que estaba lista para salir.

Estaba ansioso…histérico, para ser sincero.

Andrew golpeó la puerta de mi habitación.

- Pasa -, dije, y volví a sentarme en el sillón del pequeño living que antecedía mi cuarto, erguido como quien espera que lo llamen a dar examen…

- Rob…¿me parece o estás nervioso?-, preguntó Andrew…Esta vez no se burlaba de mí.

- Es que hay algo que me tiene inquieto en todo esto…-, me sinceré, - Antes, Victoria era una de las personas con quien me sentía cómodo, relajado…Gozaba teniendo interminables charlas con ella, siempre era bienvenida en mi trailer…Pero todo esto ha cambiado desde que la he vuelto a ver después de aquella noche. Ella está diferente, ¿sabes?…Sigue siendo la "Vicky encantadora" de siempre, pero…-

-…Ahora busca seducirte -, Andy completó la frase con las frase precisa…Yo no iba a decirlas porque en realidad, no quería darme cuenta. No quería perderla…

Andrew pensó sus palabras antes de hablar…

- Mira Rob, Victoria es realmente encantadora…Si la hubiese conocido antes que a Madd, hubiese tenido un "Vicky crush", te lo aseguro. Ella tiene todo lo que has dicho y a eso súmale que no es nada fea…Pero para ti, la relación con ella ya nunca será como antes.

No dudo que era maravilloso contar con su amistad, pero todo cambió cuando te metiste entre sus sábanas…Ella te quiere, quiere que estés bien, pero también le gustas… y sería insano pedir que no trate de lograr lo que ella cree que es "su propio bien". Luchará por ti y nadie puede culparla.

- Pero ella sabe que Kristen y yo…-, traté de justificar

Ella sabe que Kristen y tú están separados…Que yo recuerde, NO sabe que has vuelto a verla -, dijo Andrew manteniéndome la mirada

Era cierto, ¿qué me pasaba que no se lo decía?, me ponía excusas estúpidas… "Que no quería que nadie se enterase por un tema de prensa, de privacidad, de imagen"…Mentira. No quería hablarlo con ella…

- No sé cómo decírselo sin herirla Andrew…-, mentí, - Piensa cómo va a sentirse…-

Mi amigo me miró y sonrió comprensivo.

- No se lo dices porque temes perderla…Y porque admitir que has vuelto a Kristen te llena de pánico. Mal que mal, fue ella quien te consoló aquella vez, quien te prestó su cuerpo para que desarmes tu pena, y la que no te pidió nada a cambio…Te entiendo si temes perder su alma hospitalaria…Pero esto no está siendo justo para ella ni para Kristen…- concluyó Andrew.

Últimamente, "temer" y "perder" eran los verbos más conjugados por mis sentimientos…Cuando hablaba o estaba con Kristen, una pasión feroz, desesperada, irresistible, llenaba mis sentidos. Podía saber literalmente dónde quedaba el alma, porque ella lograba llegar hasta allí y enamorarla hasta que doliera; sin embargo, un terror que me paralizaba aparecía cuando ese amor llegaba a mi razón, y me recordaba el dolor que había sentido al perderla…Para volver tenía que vencer ese miedo…Eso era lo importante en ese momento…Más que explicarle nada a Victoria.

Sonó el teléfono de la habitación. Por suerte era hora de irnos… No quería pensar más.

Bajamos para encontrarnos una Vicky contagiosamente entusiasmada…Andrew tenía razón, no era fea. El sol de la tarde había bronceado sus hombros y rostro. Vestía sencilla, una camiseta y jeans…Así era ella, nunca pretendía "más" de lo que tenía. Aceptaba su aspecto sin tratar de vender una imagen…A quien le gustaba, bien…A quien no…¿A quién no le gustaba Vicky?...No era su cuerpo ni su rostro…Era su esencia.

- Vamos, el taxi nos espera - anunció saliendo del hotel y entrando en un viejo auto lleno de banderines y calcomanías…

- ¿Dónde nos lleva?...Temo por mi vida…- preguntó Andrew desconfiando de lo que nos deparaba el destino.

- Vamos, ¡gocemos de la libertad por una rato!-, contesté igual de inquieto que mi amigo, pero tratando de que no se note…

- Eso…Bienvenidos a Baghdad…-, nos dijo el taxista en un inglés con fuerte acento oriental…Si ya estábamos allí, habría que disfrutarlo

Llegamos al mercado de Abu Nauas, cercano al río Tigris…

Era realmente grande…Gritos de vendedores ambulantes se mezclaban con música de laudes, tambores y zurnas. Especias perfumadas e incienso estimulaban nuestro olfato, alimentos que nunca había visto, escenarios que nos trasladaban a historias de las Mil y una noches…Todo allí despertaba los sentidos.

Recorrimos los puestos probando sabores picantes, riéndonos al probarnos extraños turbantes y tratar de tocar singulares instrumentos…Al rato de estar allí, había olvidado mis preocupaciones y pasaba realmente un buen rato. Andrew me quitaba el peso de estar a solas con Vicky, y los tres nos divertíamos como hacía tiempo yo no lo hacía…

En un momento, paramos en una puesto de joyas artesanales…Andy y Vicky revisaban la mercadería mientras yo había quedado hipnotizado por la vendedora... Solo se le veían los ojos, detrás de una burka que ocultaba el resto de su cara y cabello. Eran verdes, casi del mismo verde que los de Kristen…¡Cómo deseé que estuviese conmigo!...Entonces la imaginé envuelta en toda esa tela, solo descubriéndome su mirada intrigante, profunda, provocadora, libre…Mía, solo mía…

- La señora te pregunta si quieres comprarlo…-, me interrumpió Andrew, mirándome curioso…Aparentemente hacía un rato que estaba con la mirada perdida y un collar en la mano, y la pobre vendedora no sabía que pretendía hacer con él…Me avergoncé y lo compré, casi obligado por la situación…Estas ausencias me estaban ocurriendo cada vez más seguido, ¿Tanto la extrañaba?... Sí, tanto y más también.

El collar era bonito, de jade, lo imaginé en el cuello de Kristen y sonreí…

- Va a quedarte muy bien…-, bromeó Andrew…-¿O estás pensando en otro cuello para lucirlo?-, siguió incisivo…

¡Detesté su comentario!, obviamente generaría una pregunta de parte de Vicky…Curiosamente no cuestionó nada, sin embargo su mirada se ensombreció levemente…¿Sabría a quién se refería mi amigo?

Unos pasos más adelante, había un puesto de maquillaje. Jóvenes y no tanto hacían fila para que las expertas manos de una anciana, dejaran sus ojos iguales a los de Cleopatra…Vicky no quiso ser menos y en diez minutos salía totalmente cambiada.

Tanto Andy como yo nos quedamos impactados por su aspecto…Ella giró hacia mí y me dirigió una mirada diferente, ¿coqueta?…y siguió caminando despreocupada…La inquietud volvió a asomarse en mi conciencia.

- Vengan, acompáñenme, hoy somos libres…¡Quiero hacer una locura!...-, dijo Vicky de pronto.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? -, preguntó Andrew cauteloso, - Mira que este no es un lugar demasiado apropiado para hacer locuras…No se si has leído sobre los rehenes, los raptos, y…-

- ¡Ay, Andy!, ¡no seas exagerado!, es algo inocente…Me dio la indicación la mujer que me maquilló, y ella dice que es seguro…Me dijo que pasáramos esta calle, dobláramos hacia el río…-

Empezamos a alejarnos del mercado. Las calles se hacían más silenciosas y tranquilas…sin embargo, el silencio me provocaba más temor que el bullicio de la feria…

- ¿A dónde vamos?-, me preguntó Andy, - Rob, detenla, solo a ti te hará caso…, Esto a mí no me está gustando nada…, Te aseguro que de esto vamos a arrepentirnos... -

Andrew no paraba de hablar, pero Vicky parecía decidida a cumplir su cometido, y caminaba rápida y segura con un rumbo desconocido para nosotros.

Finalmente llegamos a una especie de galería con locales que daban a un pasillo central. La verdad, se veía peligroso…Recién allí me di cuenta de que estaba sin guardaespaldas…Si Grace me viese, nos mataba a los tres…Ni Dean hubiese podido con su furia por mi irresponsabilidad…¿qué hacía allí?...

Andy ya no aguantaba más, esto estaba terminando con sus nervios, y viendo que no contaba con mi decisión de "finalizar allí la excursión", tomo él las riendas del asunto, y mirando a Vicky comenzó con su sermón:

- Mira Victoria, tú me caes muy bien, pero hasta aquí llego yo…Morir en un atentado es una fatalidad a la que me expongo sin poder evitarlo…Pero morir, y encima cortado en pedacitos por el sable de Ali Baba, es lo que me estoy buscando por acompañarte…Si quieres seguir, allá tú…Que la pases muy bien y… ¿Dónde dices que nos encontramos para cenar?- Andrew me miró con la clara intención de que lo siguiera en su retirada…Yo miré a Vicky…Mostraba tanta decepción en su cara…

- Andrew, ya llegamos…Quedémonos un rato más…Volver solos será peor que seguir en grupo…Yo no voy a dejarla aquí…-, dije tratando de convencerlo.

Su mirada furiosa me lo dijo todo. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y siguió con nosotros, dejando en claro su disconformidad.

Victoria, contenta nuevamente, entró en un local con vidrieras oscuras…

- Es un "Porn shop"!-, Comentó Andrew en voz baja…

- ¡Cómo va a ser un Porn Shop!, eres idiota…¡Es un local de tatuajes!-, contesté a mi amigo

No me había dado cuenta por el letrero, ya que estaba escrito en árabe, pero al entrar, un mostrador lleno de fotos de gente tatuada, dejaba claro el rubro del negocio.

Vicky dijo unas palabras en el idioma local, seguro aprendidas gracias a la mujer del mercado, y enseguida la hicieron pasar detrás de unas cortinas. Al hacerlo, nos miró suplicante para que la acompañáramos…Ya estábamos ahí, no tenía sentido dejarla sola…La seguí, con Andrew a mi espalda, refunfuñando la mayoría del tiempo.

La habitación a la que entramos no estaba tan mal, al menos parecía limpia. Vicky miró unos catálogos y hasta que sonriendo, eligió un modelo que señaló al "artista", un hombre delgado, de manos finas, que preparaba sus implementos junto a una camilla.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto aquí?- , pregunté a Vicky bastante preocupado por la situación y su salud después del tatuaje…- Yo conozco un tipo que le ha hecho la mayoría de los tatuajes a Jules, la mamá de Kristen y..-

- Olvídala por un momento Rob, -, dijo Vicky fastidiada…

Entonces nos miró, y sin ningún tipo de inhibición, procedió a bajarse los pantalones, quedándose con un pequeñísimo bikini, y a acostarse, ofreciendo su trasero, para que el experto comenzara su trabajo…

Andrew y yo nos quedamos con la boca abierta…Verla así era un golpe bajo…

La noche que pasamos juntos la había visto con menos ropa aún, pero esto era distinto…Era claro que estaba provocándonos… "Provocándome", en realidad…Y si yo seguía mirando, iba a lograrlo…Al fin y al cabo, mis hormonas seguían circulando a pesar de mis sentimientos…

- Rob, esto te va a traer problemas…No quiero estar en tu pellejo cuando Kristen sepa lo que pasó con ella…Y si sigues agregando "detalles" a tu historia, van a matarte…- me dijo Andrew en voz baja…

Yo trataba de mirar hacia cualquier lado, evitando a Victoria.

- Nadie se lo va a contar…Al menos, espero no estar entre traidores…-, dije tratando de sonar amenazador para Andrew…pero sabiendo que sus palabras eran ciertas.

- Yo no voy a hablar, pero ella misma puede hacerlo…y entonces, no solo correrá tu sangre por el pavimento de Los Ángeles…Por que Madd va a matarme…-

- ¡Listo!- dijo Vicky tratando de soplarse la imagen de un pájaro volando tatuado en la parte baja de su cintura…-¿Les gusta?-

Andrew sonrió tímido y yo dije que sí, tratando de que todo terminase de una vez…

Vicky pagó y salió satisfecha…Si esta era su primera vez tratando de "seducir", debo decir que lo hacía muy bien…

Cuando salimos, apareció un taxi rápidamente, y en pocos minutos, entrábamos a un restaurante temático, donde por suerte, estaba el resto del equipo de trabajo…

Andrew y yo respiramos…Ya quedaba poco y parecía que lo peor, había pasado.

Peter nos llamó agitando su mano. Ya estaban todos alrededor de una mesa baja, sentados en almohadones, y en la que reposaban algunas copas plateadas con bebidas de colores…

Nos acercamos, dejando que Vick se sentara primero, para luego elegir los asientos más alejados de ella…Parecíamos adolescentes tímidos huyendo de las chicas…

La cena transcurrió sin grandes problemas; yo casi había logrado relajarme nuevamente. La comida llena de sabores nuevos y la bebida, que con un abundante dulzor disimulaba la gran cantidad de alcohol que contenía, habían ayudado bastante a mejorar nuestra disposición.

Cuando casi habíamos terminado, las luces bajaron y aparecieron unos músicos en nuestra parte del salón…Acompañándolos, unas bailarinas con trajes de colores, se movían con gracia al ritmo de la música...

Primero todos nos entusiasmamos con el espectáculo, y aplaudíamos alegremente…Una de las odaliscas sacó a bailar a Peter, quien trató de realizar unos movimientos descoordinados, quedando expuesto a nuestras carcajadas…Luego, dos más se acercaron a Victoria, la única mujer del grupo…Ella, olvidando por completo su timidez, (¿la había tenido alguna vez?), salió y comenzó a contornearse…Sus brazos se enredaban entre sí suavemente, acariciando el aire, y su vientre realizaba rítmicos movimientos, haciendo sonar un cinturón de monedas que le habían puesto antes de salir a bailar…

Todos estábamos sorprendidos…Nadie le sacaba los ojos de encima…

Andrew se acercó y me dijo al oído…

- ¡No la mires!...Es como las sirenas…Nos llevará a una muerte segura y dolorosa…Hazme caso…-

Pero sus palabras se esfumaban en mis oídos mientras yo me entregaba nuevamente a mis recuerdos, que tanto torturaban y abrazaban mi corazón, llevándome esta vez a aquel día en que había sido cautivado por mi odalisca personal…

_(…)_

_-Ven, no puedo dormir la siesta sin ti…Y es sábado. ¡Hoy se duerme la siesta, y lo sabes…!-, le reproché a Kristen por teléfono. Había salido temprano a casa de Cassey, su amiga, quien festejaba su cumpleaños esa noche y había pedido su ayuda en los preparativos de la fiesta, que era de disfraces. Me había prometido que llegaría después del mediodía para descansar un rato y en la noche, ir juntos al evento…Pero sus planes habían cambiado…_

_- No te comportes como un bebé…-, me dijo burlándose de mi decepción porque no volvería…-, nos veremos en la fiesta, faltan solo unas horas.-_

_No tengo disfraz, prometiste que traerías algo para mí…- dije aún molesto. No tengo nada que ponerme._

_Cuando vengas te tendré algo. Deja de quejarte. No me necesitas para dormir, pide a Bear que se acueste a tu lado…- me contestó paciente._

_- Bear no me hace lo que me haces tú, ni yo puedo abrazarlo como a ti…-_

_Kristen se rio…- No, tienes razón, no somos comparables…-_

_También me reí…Bueno, tendría que resignarme…La vería más tarde…_

_- Prometo recompensarte esta noche…- dijo bajando la voz…Era tan reservada frente a los demás en las cosas íntimas, a pesar de que parecía tan liberal cuando hablaba. Me causaba gracia lo roja que se ponía, si yo hacía un comentario sobre algo levemente privado ante sus amigos…_

_- ¿Vas a darme un "up grade" en nuestra noche romántica…?-, dije divertido…_

_- No voy a darte nada si sigues con esto por teléfono…-, contestó molesta._

_- Está bien, te amo…-, me divertía provocarla…Corté sonriendo satisfecho._

_Horas más tarde, salía solo para la fiesta, que por suerte, no quedaba lejos…_

_Estaba de bastante buen humor, había descansado y esperaba pasar un buen rato._

_Al llegar, decidí que realmente había gente con mucha imaginación…Hombres lobo iban acompañados de princesas, Peter Pan se abrazaba con Barney y varios fantasmas se divertían aprovechando el anonimato de sus disfraces._

_Yo iba de Rob Pattinson…Daba igual…La gente debía pensar que los famosos éramos los más populares en una fiesta…De hecho, yo lo pensaba antes de convertirme en actor…y hasta envidiaba toda esa atención que me imaginaba recibían las estrellas al llegar a un evento así…¡Error!. Yo llegaba a una fiesta y después de ser saludado afectuosamente por mis amigos, interesadamente por los que no lo eran, e ignorado por el resto, que no quería darme más atención de la que me merecía, terminaba solo en un rincón…Mirando como todos se divertían…_

_No, definitivamente las fiestas no eran lo mío, yo prefería pequeñas celebraciones con amigos…Pero si estaba Kristen, todo cambiaba…Ella era una fiesta para mí…No necesitaba a nadie más. _

_Apareció entre la gente, luminosa como siempre…Sonriéndome, con los brazos estirados, que entrelazó en mi cuello al encontrarme. Estaba disfrazada de odalisca, al igual que la anfitriona y otra de sus amigas. Claramente habían planeado esto juntas, porque los disfraces se parecían bastante…_

_Un velo cubría parte de su cara, dejando ver claramente sus ojos, que había delineado haciendo que su mirada se hiciese más dramática. Un bikini lleno de piedras y cascabeles, del que colgaban gasas de colores formando una especie de pantalón, completaba el atuendo. Un poco "expuesta" para mi gusto, pero en realidad, se veía increíble._

_- Me debes una Stewart…-, le dije fingiendo enojo por el plantón de la tarde…_

_- Mmm, quizás te tenga una sorpresa que pague mi ausencia…-, dijo misteriosa_

_Sonreí…Quería la sorpresa ahora, ya, y no precisamente delante de tanta gente…_

_Adivinó mi pensamiento, porque tomó mi mano y me llevó afuera, buscó una zona menos iluminada, se levantó el velo que cubría sus labios y me besó…Preparando lo que ya imaginaba, iba a ser mi "sorpresa" más tarde._

_Sus labios se frotaban contra los míos, mientras sus manos jugaban con mi cabello. Se puso en puntas de pie para alcanzarme mejor, y comenzó a jugar con su lengua en el lóbulo de mi oreja…_

_- Basta Stewart si no quieres que salgamos de esta fiesta mucho antes de cantar Happy Birthday…- dije amenazándola,_

_Se separó de mí riéndose…La divertía su poder de enloquecerme tan fácilmente._

_-Voy con las chicas, estamos preparando tequila…¿me acompañas?-, me dijo mientras se alejaba hacia la cocina,_

"…_Al infierno, si me lo pides", pensé al mirar su cuerpo…y la seguí._

_Habíamos tomado bastante…Yo estaba más acostumbrado, pero Kristen ya empezaba a mostrar las mejillas más coloradas y se reía divertida…Sus amigas vinieron por ella, entonces me miró y dijo:_

_- Ahora viene la sorpresa…-, y sin dar más explicaciones, se retiró del grupo con ellas. Al poco rato, la música fue bajando y se apagaron las luces…Aparecieron unos músicos vestidos como árabes mientras Kristen y sus amigas repartían turbantes de todo tipo y collares entre los invitados, convocándolos a bailar al ritmo de la música oriental, que se escuchaba cada vez más fuerte._

_Todos nos animamos con la propuesta…levantándonos y tratando de bailar según marcaban el ritmo algunos que demostraban ser más expertos en el tema…_

_Yo era un desastre, en cambio Kristen lo hacía perfecto…Movía sus caderas embrujando a todos los que la miraban, haciendo sonar los cascabeles de su cintura y sacudiendo rítmicamente el aro falso que había puesto en su ombligo…Sus brazos, como serpientes, se movían ondulantes, haciendo que las gasas que colgaban de ellos, flotaran como encantadas, descubriendo su piel…_

_La música se hacía cada vez más rápida, el calor estimulaba y el alcohol hacía que todos estuviésemos más desinhibidos…Las amigas de Kristen se subieron a una mesa y le ofrecieron una mano para que las acompañara…_

_- No lo hagas…-, le dije serio._

_-¿Por qué?-, dijo riéndose y burlándose de mí,- ¿no quieres que me miren…?-_

_- Porque no lo harías si no tuvieses tres tequilas encima-, le respondí ya mostrando mi disgusto,_

_- ¿Y qué?...Hoy me las tomé y quiero hacerlo…Y te aviso que no recuerdo cuándo acepté que me ordenes qué hacer y qué no…-, dijo desafiante, y dándome la espalda, tomó la mano de su amiga para que la ayudara a subir. Rápidamente, la tomé por la otra muñeca y tiré con firmeza hacia abajo…Se dio vuelta violentamente, le salía fuego por los ojos, y de un tirón se soltó de mi agarre, luego de lo cual, subió a bailar con el resto._

_Me quedé abajo, frustrado y furioso, viendo cómo todos miraban su forma provocativa de moverse, comiéndola con los ojos…¿Tenía derecho a impedirlo? No lo sé…Era ella quien tenía que decidir si le importaba molestarme…_

_Habían descorchado una botella de champagne y las salpicaban…Ellas se reían descontroladas…Estaba por salir a tomar aire cuando de pronto observé que Kristen tropezaba…La vi desplomarse, y por suerte, los reflejos me acompañaron, y la pude sostener antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo. Me miró despectivamente y trató de soltarse para volver a subir, pero se había acabado. Prefería una discusión esa noche a seguir viéndola así. La abracé con fuerza y la dirigí a la salida._

_- ¡Se terminó!, ¡nos vamos!-, dije autoritario._

_- ¡Ni lo sueñes!...-Pataleaba tratando de soltarse, pero el alcohol y el mareo le quitaban fuerzas, así que una vez que conseguí nuestros abrigos, la saqué rumbo al auto. Debo reconocer que verla así enojada me excitaba bastante…_

_(…)_

El codazo que Andrew clavó en mis costillas me trajo a la realidad…Y cuando reaccioné, Vicky se movía "demasiado" cerca de mí…Tanto que ya algunos de mis compañeros sonreían maliciosamente…

No, esto no podía pasar…Me paré tratando de cortar la situación, Vicky extrañada por mi abrupto comportamiento, se separó un poco, pero no lo suficiente antes de que sintiera el fogonazo de un flash…Y luego de dos, tres, cinco,… Traté de esconderme tras de una columna. Apareció alguien de seguridad del local, sacando al paparazzi intruso, pero era tarde. Ya tenían las fotos…¡Dios!, tenía que rezar para que no hayan sido claras…Igual, éramos varios los que estábamos allí y, en realidad no estábamos haciendo nada malo. No tenía que alarmarme.

Era tarde y el suceso había malhumorado a varios del grupo. Vicky estaba seria…

- ¿Compartimos taxi?-, dijo con voz cansada…

- No, prefiero que no…- le dije mirándola a los ojos…

El velo de tristeza, tan conocido por mí, asomó en sus mirada…Pero no dijo nada, solo dio la vuelta y se alejó.

Andrew apareció a mi lado…-¡Voy a matarte Rob!, ¡Voy a matarte ahora, antes de que nos maten a ambos por esto!...¡Quiero ser yo el que te torture antes de que perezcas en manos de Madd y tu novia…!, ¿Por qué no cortaste antes todo esto?, ¿por qué no le dijiste que estás muerto de amor por Kristen y que no va a lograr nada?...Ahora vas a tener que explicar las "fotitos" de la danza de los siete velos, con la boca abierta y casi babeando…y yo a tu lado con cara de estúpido… -, esta vez sí estaba furioso.

Estos recuerdos que me asaltaban, estando Vicky cerca, definitivamente no eran buena idea…

Te juro que estaba pensando en Kristen, traté de explicar

- De hecho, recordaba esa fiesta en que salió vestida de odalisca…¿te acuerdas?...-, Andrew justo estaba en LA en ese momento, y habíamos coincidido sorpresivamente en el famoso cumpleaños…

- ¿En la que te convertiste en el "celoso Sultán" y la sacaste casi cargándola en la espalda?, ¡Cómo para olvidarla!-, Andy sonrió, - ¿ En qué terminó eso? -

- No quieras saberlo -, dije sonriendo también…Quería guardarme el recuerdo.

- Tienes que hablar con Vicky -, dijo Andrew ya más tranquilo, - la estás lastimando, no tiene cómo entender tu comportamiento con ella…-

- Pero yo nunca le prometí nada…¿Por qué ahora las cosas tienen que haber cambiado tanto?-, pregunté frustrado.

- Porque "Rob Rompecorazones Pattinson" provoca que las mujeres mueran por él…-, contestó mi amigo sonriendo…

- ¿Y qué pasó con la única mujer que me importaba realmente, entonces…¿Por qué tuvo que buscar alguien más "por quién morir"?...- pregunté amargamente

Anrew me miró compasivo…

- Rob, no vuelvas sobre preguntas sin respuesta. Ella te dio su explicación. Créele o bájate de su barco…Pero no sigas buscando más respuesta…Nunca encontrarás una que te satisfaga -

Llegamos al hotel. Estábamos rendidos…

Cierra con doble llave, Madd es experta forzando cerraduras, y si las fotos se publicaron, no van a tardar en llegar…-, bromeó Andrew, dirigiéndose a su habitación, y yo a la mía…Aún quería seguir recordando…

(…)

_Kristen se sentó en el auto dándome la espalda. Podía escuchar su respiración forzada. Estaba realmente enojada. Ninguno de los dos hablaba…De pronto se dio vuelta y me miró…_

_- Necesito ir al baño-, dijo cortante._

_- No hay nada cerca, espera a llegar -, contesté tranquilo._

_-¿No entiendes?, ¡necesito ir ahora!-, dijo exasperada…_

_Paré la camioneta…- Baja y haz lo que quieras…-, le contesté, empezando a cansarme de sus caprichos._

_Estábamos en un camino rodeado de bosque. Se bajó trastabillando en la tierra blanda, tratando de esconderse en las sombras, tropezó y se embarró bastante._

_- Siempre estás perdido…Si supieras donde estás sabrías si hay una gasolinera cerca…- protestaba, tratando de buscar el mejor lugar para hacer pis sin ser vista._

_- Si sigues, prenderé los reflectores y mostraré tu culo a todo el que pase-, la amenacé…_

_- ¡Ja!, Sin embargo, por mostrar bastante menos que eso, armaste semejante escándalo en la fiesta…-, dijo burlándose de mi comportamiento…_

_- La que debería haberse detenido fuiste tú…¿No te diste cuenta que me ponías en ridículo?-, le grité…_

_Subió al auto indignada, pero habiendo "resuelto su problema". Temblaba de frío, y se acurrucó en una esquina del asiento. Moría por abrazarla, pero no iba a ceder esta vez_

_Llegamos a la casa. Bajó y la noté muy pálida. Entró corriendo y a mitad de la escalera se tomo del pasamanos doblando las piernas…_

_- Espera, ¡ya voy! -, dije previendo lo que se venía…_

_La llevé al baño colgando de mi hombro…_

_-¡Vete!-, dijo sollozando…_

_Me arrodille junto a ella, sosteniéndole el pelo. No tardó en vomitar todo lo que había tomado…Gruesas lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas…Se veía tan vulnerable…Pero aún así, no quería perdonarla. Cuando se sintió mejor, la acompañé a la cama, la ayudé a acostarse, y cuando estuvo lista, me retiré en silencio…_

_-¿no vas a acostarte?-, preguntó _

_- No a tu lado.- respondí, y me dirigí a la habitación de huéspedes. No quería dormir con ella._

_Al día siguiente ya me sentía mejor. Le preparé un té helado con menta y subí a ver cómo se sentía. El nuevo día había borrado gran parte de mi rabia…_

_Apenas entré en la habitación se sentó en la cama. Tomó la taza y bebió apurada…_

_- Gracias-, me dijo con una sonrisa tímida,- Tenía tanta sed…-_

_La miré y todo mi enojo se esfumó…_

_- No me mires-, dijo avergonzada, - ¡Debo estar horrible!-_

_El maquillaje se le había corrido dejando marcas oscuras bajo sus ojos, todavía tenía las rodillas con tierra del camino, el pelo pegoteado con champagne y su "deteriorado bikini" ya había perdido la glamorosa pedrería quien sabe dónde…Era cierto, estaba terrible…Pero no para mí…Para mí siempre era perfecta…_

_- Pensar que iba a darte una sorpresa…-, dijo con tristeza, abriendo sus grandes ojos…_

_- Bueno, todavía estamos a tiempo…-, dije con lujuria en la voz…Verla con ese aspecto de " guerrera derrotada", tenía también sus encanto…_

_Tomé su taza vacía, habían quedado unos cubos de hielo en el fondo…Saqué uno y comencé a pásaselo por la frente…_

_Se volvió a recostar, y cerró los ojos… Entonces empecé a bajarlo por sus mejillas, su cuello…A medida que lo hacía, su piel se erizaba y ella gemía suavemente…Cuando llegué al borde de su corpiño, el frío hizo que arquease su espalda...Aproveché a soltárselo y se lo retiré suavemente…siguiendo mi helado recorrido por sus pechos que respondieron aumentando su turgencia…Al llegar a su ombligo, cambié el hielo por mis besos, y ese cálido cambio la dejó relajarse, lanzándose a mis labios, donde su lengua y la mía se enredaban buscándose cada vez más…_

_Sin sepárame de sus besos, que ya se habían apoderado de mis orejas, tomé el borde de su bikini, y comencé a bajarlo, para tenerla como lo había deseado tanto la noche anterior…Pero ella tomó mis manos con las suyas, frenando mis movimientos, y me miró a los ojos…_

_- Debería haber bailado solo para ti…-, dijo a modo de disculpa…_

_- Aún puedes hacerlo…-dije recostándome a su lado…_

_Mirándome, estiró su mano y tomó el Ipod. Al encenderlo, la misma música que habíamos escuchado en la fiesta, llenó la habitación. Kristen, entonces, se arrodilló en la cama y comenzó una danza distinta a la que me puso tan celoso la noche anterior. _

_Esta vez era casi felina, con movimientos lentos y sugerentes, que me hechizaron hasta trasladarme al mundo de Scherezade, donde decidí unirme a ella y solo suspender su danza para amarla una vez más…_

_(…)_

Así fue aquella noche…Y tantas otras en que nos habíamos amado de mil maneras distintas…Locas y convencionales, tiernas y furiosas, dulces… y a veces entre lágrimas…Iba a llamarla y a avisarle de las fotos…Tenía que prevenirla…

Golpearon la puerta…Tenía que ser alguien del equipo…No había ordenado nada a la habitación…Pensé todo esto mientras volvía a ponerme la polera que me había sacado, y poder abrir…

Era Vicky. Me corrí de la puerta para que pasara.

- No puedo dormir…¿Tú?-, me dijo fingiendo inocencia

- No he tratado aún -, contesté tratando de que notara mi incomodidad por su visita a esas horas.

- ¿Quieres que pidamos algo a la habitación?… Podemos ver una película…¿te parece…?- dijo esperanzada.

La miré a los ojos…Esos ojos que siempre lo habían entendido todo, pero que esta vez, los velaba el deseo de conseguir lo que quería para ella…Quizás probaba el egoísmo por primera vez…No podía seguir engañándola…

- Vicky, tienes que irte…-, dije firme pero amablemente.

Ella me miró alarmada…Era claro que mi trato había cambiado desde que salimos del restaurante…Sin embargo, rápidamente, dulcificó la mirada…

- No te preocupes, se que estás confundido…No es necesario que hoy pase nada…- respondió comprensivamente, y se acomodó en el sillón…

Era ahora o nunca…

Vicky, no va a pasar nada ni hoy ni nunca…más.-, dije sentándome frente a ella.

Le tomé las manos, que empezaron a temblarle…Bajó la mirada.

- Sé que aquella noche, en que tanto te necesitaba, fuiste tú quien me ofreció su alma, porque así lo sentí…Y te lo agradezco tanto…-dije, sin saber cómo seguir…

- ¡Deja de agradecerme!-, respondió enojada, retirando sus manos de entre las mías.

- ¡No te hice un favor!...-, continuó, pero enseguida se calló.

Un silencio incómodo se instaló en la habitación. Nuevamente me observó fijamente...Hice lo mismo, y esta vez sus ojos, ahora llorosos, habían vuelto a tener la mirada sabia de siempre…

Vicky, la Vicky "quita penas" había vuelto…

- Has vuelto con ella… - No lo preguntó, no necesitaba hacerlo…

Se puso de pie lentamente, liberándose totalmente de mis manos que trataban de consolarla…

- No del todo -, dije avergonzado por no haber sido sincero antes…- Pero es lo que creo que quiero…-, continué, abriéndole mi corazón, todavía herido por la duda.

- Haces bien -, dijo dándome la espalda para que no viera que lloraba, - Amores así no suelen encontrarse siempre, y a veces se pierden, por no entender cómo cuidarlos. Pero ustedes dos, han demostrado que saben luchar por él…-

La tomé de los hombros y la giré hacia mí.

- No vuelvas a decirme gracias por lo que pasó…-, me pidió con la voz quebrada,- Solo recuérdalo como algo que te permitió ver que tú también podías equivocarte…-

…Vicky decía verdades, aún cuando estaba devastada, era capaz de encontrar las palabras precisas, aquellas que iban a ayudar a construir, aunque eso significara destruir sus propios sueños…

Y diciendo esto se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación…Al llegar, se dio vuelta y me entregó un sobre cerrado, y luego de hacerlo, me sonrió dulcemente y salió .

Estaba abatido…Sentía una culpa que me torturaba y unas ganas incontenibles de estar con Kristen…Pero esta vez, quizás era mejor así…Tenía que cerrar todas las heridas antes de volver a empezar.

Abrí el sobre que me había entregado Victoria. En él había una carta de renuncia a su trabajo en la película…Lo había escrito antes de esta conversación…Quizás siempre lo supo, y esta vez, solo se dio permiso para soñar…

Me acosté...No podía conciliar el sueño…

Tomé el teléfono, marque el número de Kristen y texteé

- Te amo -

La respuesta no se hizo esperar...

- Yo también. ¿Dormimos juntos? –

No aguanté y la llamé

- ¿Esperabas el mensaje?- pregunté con cierta arrogancia,

- Nooo, ¿crees que eres tan importante que voy a estar hace una hora y treinta y dos minutos mirando la pantalla esperando que me escribas?-, contestó

Sonreí, lo necesitaba…la necesitaba.

-¿Tienes sueño?-, pregunté…

- Un poco…Pero presiento que tú no… ¿Por qué no tomas un vaso de leche…?-

- Aquí solo hay de cabra…-, bromeé

Escuché como reía…

- Cántame entonces…-, me propuso ella

- Pero entonces te dormirás tú, y el insomne soy yo…- contesté,

- No lo creo, cada vez que me cantabas para dormir, te dormías tu primero…Nunca terminaste una canción…-, dijo resignada…

- Mientes -, dije divertido. Era cierto…cantar susurrando me daba tanto sueño…

-Yo te canto y tú me cantas…¿te parece?-, le ofrecí

- Me quedaré cantando sola, pero bueno…-, dijo pacientemente

Me acomodé entre las sábanas, coloqué el teléfono entre la almohada y mi oído y empecé a tararear "I won´t give up", mientras Kristen también lo hacía, desde un lejano Los Ángeles…

Era mi última noche en tierras de Ali Baba…Pronto me reencontraría cara a cara con mi Scherezade…

No vi a Vicky en el avión de vuelta ni en el aeropuerto. Mejor así…para lo dos.

Al llegar, un guardaespaldas nos acompañó hasta una Van que nos llevaría a mi casa.

Estaba por subir cuando vibró mi teléfono…Era Maddy y no sonaba como una bienvenida.

- ¿Cómo pudieron?, ¡Cómo pudiste!...Las fotos de ustedes babeando con esa Vicky bailándoles casi encima de la nariz…¿Por qué destruyes lo que te costó tanto ir recuperando Rob?, ¿te has vuelto estúpido?...-

Estaba furiosa…Decidí dejarla gritar y cuando me dio un espacio, solo pregunté:

-¿Ella las vio?-

-¡No!, tienes suerte que con todo esto mira poco internet, pobre, todavía a cada rato le tiran un palo en algún sitio hipócritamente moralista…Solo mira recetas de cocina y cuidado de plantas…Mi departamento ya parece una selva.-, contestó Maddy un poco más tranquila.

- Trata de que no las vea hasta que yo llegue a explicarle…Pero te juro que no pasó nada…-, dije desesperado

- A mí no tendrás que explicármelo precisamente tú -, dijo nuevamente molesta, - Ese idiota amigo tuyo se las verá conmigo más tarde. Tú arréglatelas con Kristen, que de verdad, no se merecía esto…-

Una nube negra apareció frente a mis ojos…Esto en realidad era una tontería, no había pasado nada, Kristen estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de fotos…Pero ¿Cómo le explicaría lo de aquella noche con Victoria…?,¿podría guardar el secreto para siempre?...

Andrew abrió la puerta del auto, y para mi sorpresa, Kristen saltó del asiento y se enredó en mi cuello…

La abracé y la bese …

-¿Me extrañaste?- , me preguntó insegura…

- ¡Tanto!…¡No sabes cuanto!, dije sinceramente…Y me senté junto a ella, enterrando mi nariz en su pelo para sentirla mejor…

Un amor como el nuestro no se encontraba siempre, me dije…

Había que cuidarlo…

**Hola a todos/as**

**Hoy, para que no protesten por lo tarde que publico, escribí un laaargooo capítulo con variedad de sentimientos, para todos los gustos.**

**Espero haber dejado tranquilas a las que querían exterminar a Vicky como sea…La pobre se fue solita y con la frente bien alta…Y hasta creo que a alguno/a le dio pena su despedida…Pero yo les dije, volvió para cerrar bien algo que, de otra forma, iba a traer cola. Ahora nuestro Rob tendrá que armarse de valor y contar su "equivocación".**

**Me he reído sola con mi ascensión a categoría M…**

**Por recomendación de algunas, he revisado algunos fic que están en esta categoría, y me he dado cuenta que parece que yo no sirvo mucho para la literatura erótica…Mis escenas románticas, comparadas con otras, parecen salidas de libros de Jane Austin…Chicos, "no me pidan más de lo que puedo dar", como dice Alberto Plaza, y acéptenme "Heidi" como me conocieron. Hoy estuve un poco más M, pero no se si vale la pena pasarme de "rate" con lo que yo escribo…Las más sensibles, salteen el párrafo y listo…**

**Cambiando el tema, para los que me han preguntado, Madd y Andrew son totalmente inventados, y según los review, tienen muchos seguidores. A mí también me encantan, y me son de mucha utilidad cuando necesito tirar de las orejas de Rob y Kristen, o cuando necesito que les presten un hombro para llorar. Incondicionales!**

**Bien, ahora como siempre, las menciones honrosas.**

**A Aroa, que imprimió mi fic y me hizo sentir una escritora de verdad…Un enorme beso.**

**A Melucha, que me mandó unas canciones preciosas para inspirarme. (una es la que encabeza el capítulo)**

**También a eLeTwihard, a Joan Cherry , que también mandaron canciones, y a todas aquellas que comentan, recomiendan, me dicen lo que les gusta y lo que les pasa con la historia a través sus review en Fan Fic. Saben… Es maravilloso escribir, pero si uno sabe que alguien espera y recibe con alegría lo que escribo, es mucho mejor…**

**También un saludo muy especial a Alexandra y Alejandra, amigas de twitter, y a todas aquellas que se comunican por ese medio conmigo. Son increíbles y quisiera nombrarlas a todas, pero iré de a poco, para que esto no parezca un testamento.**

**Para terminar, les mando un gran abrazo a todos…Nos leemos el domingo**

**Maite.**


	19. Chapter 19

_It's that time_

_to sink or swim_

_I try to be stronger inside,_

_and rise above myself…_

_I know for you_

_It must be painful to_

_Carry the way you do_

_Though I can't be you_

_I see through_

_Your silence, feigned indifference gets you by_

_And, though I'm trying, I can't tell you when we'll fly_

_Just know..._

_I care I'll lift you up _

_to see where I will always be,_

_there any time you call_

_and I will take us back_

_into a life of more than we've been through, _

_beyond the lengths that we went to,_

_to be here after all_

_And though we sometimes stumble and you're scared_

_I'm always there to catch your fall..._

_Gavin MIkhail. Catch you fall_

**Capítulo 19**

**Maddy**

- Lo extraño…-, dijo Kristen mientras comíamos helado y llorábamos viendo "Love Actually"…La película era vieja, pero nos encantaba…En ella, numerosas historias se sucedían atravesando diferentes temas en los que el amor era el motor…El amor inesperado, el primer amor, el amor no correspondido, el amor traicionado…Había para todos los gustos y siempre alguna nos tocaba más de cerca. Sin embargo, esta vez la veíamos con otros ojos…La historia que mostraba una infidelidad, que había aparecido como algo tan remoto las otras veces en que disfrutamos la película juntas, ahora cobraba un sentido diferente…

- Él no la perdona…-, dijo Kristen moqueando, ante un Colin Firth que abandonaba su casa, luego de encontrar sorpresivamente a su mujer con otro…

- Bueno, ¿qué querías?...ella encima lo metió en su propia cama…-, contesté tratando de que dejara de hacer comparaciones con sentimientos propios…

- Pero no vuelve nunca…Se va para siempre con la portuguesa que conoce después…-, siguió, aludiendo al personaje que consuela el corazón roto de Colin y se queda con él al final de la película.

- Vicky no es portuguesa…Y dudo que tenga la menor intención de consolar a Rob, ni de prestarle el hombro para que llore en él -, dije mientras me metía una enorme cucharada de helado en la boca, para pasar el mal trago de haber tenido la funesta idea de ver esta película con ella, justo en este momento…¿En que estaba pensando?

- Sí, pero ¿y si lo conquista?…No será portuguesa, pero es linda, sabe todo lo que a él le gusta, y es mejor persona que yo…-, dijo con la voz cargada de amargura…

La abracé y le pasé un pañuelo para que se secase las lágrimas y se sonase.

- No, no es mejor persona…¡Y puedo asegurarte que mete la pata igual que tú…!-, dije tratando de consolarla. - Además, Rob está en Baghdad, por lo tanto, está igual de lejos de las dos. Deja de preocuparte…en este momento debe estar con Andy comiendo comida picante y riéndose de cosas tontas…Puedo asegurarte que lo mandé bien recomendado como ángel guardián…-, dije tratando de tranquilizarla.

Se quedó pensativa unos momento, luego me miró seria y disparó

- ¿Crees que volveremos?, ¿Crees que volverá todo a ser como antes?...-

Nunca me lo había preguntado…Era tanto su miedo a la respuesta, que prefería esconder la pregunta, aunque yo sabía, le quemaba la garganta todo el tiempo…

- Sabes lo que deseo, pero no lo sé…- Le contesté sin mirarla… "Robsten forever", leía a cada rato en Internet…pero lamentablemente, no dependía de mi deseo ni del de los fans el futuro de ellos juntos. En esto, eran solo ella y él…sin testigos ni jueces.

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr nuevamente por sus mejillas…

- No va a resultar…Nunca voy a poder arreglar la confianza que rompí en él…-, dijo frustrada.

- Yo creo que Rob no quiere que arregles nada…- dije tratando de consolarla, - Quizás, lo que espera es que entre los dos construyan algo nuevo, algo mejor aún de lo que tenían, y en lo que vuelvan a encontrarse, a reconocerse y a amarse, sabiendo que ahora son más fuertes…-

Kristen me escuchaba en silencio, mientras los fantasmas de la soledad aún la acosaban, amenazándola con la idea de perderlo para siempre…Pero yo no tenía el poder de espantarlos.

- Vamos a dormir -, le dije colocando una mano en su hombro

- Creo que es mejor que sueñes un final diferente para esta historia que el que en realidad tiene en la película, dije apagando el televisor…

A la mañana siguiente las nubes habían pasado…Era jueves y por suerte, Rob y Andy llegaban en unas horas más.

Ya habíamos desayunado y yo, sentada en la cocina, me proponía trabajar unas horas en el computador.

Gracias a Dios, Kristen estaba muy ocupada trasplantando unos cactus cuando abrí el link que me había hecho llegar Ruth…Eran las inconfundibles fotos de mala calidad que solían sacar los paparazzis, pero a pesar de ser oscuras y borrosas, se veía claramente lo que querían mostrar…

En ellas, se veía a Rob sentado en el suelo muy sonriente, y frente a él, una chica aparentemente bailaba…Se la veía cerca…¡demasiado cerca!. En algunas se vislumbraba a Andy a su lado…con la misma cara de embobado de su amigo…¿Por qué me sonaba esa cara?...¿quien era?…¡Era Vicky!, ahora la recordaba bien…¿Por qué ella estaba allí ?...Nunca dijeron que ella iría…¿Por qué Andy no lo mencionó?...Y, ¡¿Por qué miraba a Rob como si fuera a comérselo con los ojos?!...¡Lo único que faltaba era enterarme de que era portuguesa!

- ¡Mierda!-, gritó Kristen desde el balcón…Cerré el computador asustada…¿Podía haber visto lo mismo que yo?...Me asomé casi temblando…Por suerte el grito se debía a que se había pinchado.

- ¡Eres malvado!-, le decía a la planta reprochándola,

- En vez de agradecer que te paso a una casa más grande, me pinchas…¡Eso no se hace!-, le decía a un cactus…

Así era Kristen…Todo ser vivo la cautivaba…Ahora eran las plantas…Mi departamento siempre limpio, inodoro y minimalista…Ahora era una fiesta de pelos de gato, juguetes de perro, por si Bear nos visitaba, macetas y macetitas llenas de plantas, a lo que se sumaban almácigos de semillas malolientes… Pero ver nuevamente feliz a mi amiga, no tenía precio...Era increíble como experiencias terribles como la pasada, generaban cambios positivos que, quizás, de otra manera, no se hubiesen generado… "Lo que no te mata, te fortalece", dijo alguien alguna vez, y ella se veía más fuerte… Aunque todavía su alma estaba convaleciente…¡Con lo cual esas fotos podían afectarla mucho!...

Reaccioné y llamé a Ruth, encerrándome en el baño para que Kristen no oyera

- Imagino que ya las viste…-, dijo inmediatamente al contestarme.

- Sí, y no puedo creerlo…¿De cuando son?...¿Puedes parar su difusión?...- mis preguntas se atropellaban por salir.

- Mira, como son malas, y no se ve mucho más que a Rob rodeado de otras personas, aparte de esa "odalisca" que le baila en las narices, solo las han comprado dos revistas. Recién hable con Grace, que está furiosa…Obviamente, no le gustó nada que su "príncipe encantador" aparezca en una situación indiscreta que ponga en duda su moralidad, así que me confirmó que no van a salir en muchos medios más. Según ella cree, solo van a ser comentario secundario…¿Las vio Kristen ya?-

- No, por suerte está muy ocupada con sus plantas -, dije aún nerviosa. Desde donde estaba no podía verla, y sabía que tenía el Ipod a su lado…Era cuestión de segundos que se metiera en mi cuenta de twitter para ver "en que estaba el mundo", y viera el link…

- Bien. Es mejor que Rob haya vuelto cuando se entere. En realidad, técnicamente él es un hombre soltero, pero se que no le van a hacer ninguna gracia…- dijo Ruth,

- ¿Y cómo quieres que haga para que no se entere?...¿La llevo de excursión a las montañas rocallosas…?-, dije exasperada, ya que por lo visto, de mí dependía que no se "destapara la olla"…

Mira, yo ahora no puedo ir a buscarla para entretenerla, pero Rob llega en tres horas más…Convéncela para que vaya a buscarlo al aeropuerto. Ya lo conversé con Grace y ella accedió…No me preguntes que "ángel" la besó hoy para que lo acepte. Si Kristen está de acuerdo, llámame para que arregle que la pasen a buscar…-

Bueno, era una solución aceptable. Corté y salí apurada del baño…Me acerqué a ella, que parecía seguir feliz con la jardinería y le ofrecí un té.

- ¿Qué te parece un paseo…? -, dije tratando de que no se me notaran los nervios en la voz.

-¿Un paseo?, ¿dónde quieres ir…? -, me contestó extrañada,

- No, yo no puedo ir, tengo que entregar unos informes el lunes…Pero tú sí eres una "mujer desempleada", y hay alguien que llega en tres horas más y que estoy segura, le gustaría encontrar una sorpresa en el auto que lo recoja en el aeropuerto…-

Una sonrisa se formó en la boca de Kristen…Era increíble como se iluminaba al pensar en él.

- ¿De verdad crees que a Rob le gustaría que lo fuese a buscar?-

- Por supuesto -, dije con exagerada convicción…Ya me encargaría yo de que si no era "el mejor de sus planes", pusiese su mejor sonrisa ante la presencia de mi amiga…Iba a matarlo por teléfono si hacía falta…Y también a Andrew, ¡por cómplice!

- ¿Y si llevo un abrigo y abajo voy…con mi conjunto Victoria Secret ?-…me preguntó Kristen imaginando la situación…

- No, no creo que sea buena idea, recuerda que va a estar Andy…-, le dije, pensando para mis adentros que en cuanto se enterara de las fotos, le vendría bien llevar un jean con un buen cinturón para poder azotarlo…

- Sí, tienes razón. Por otro lado, aún no hemos estado juntos…No es buena idea apurar las cosas…-

Uff!, respiré…Kristen estaba convencida; ahora había que esconder todo lo que la comunicara con el mundo por los próximos 120 minutos…¡Qué tarea fácil!

- Vete a arreglar, llamaré a Ruth para que te pasen a buscar en dos horas…-

-¿A Ruth?...¿Qué tiene que ver Ruth?-, dijo extrañada.

-¿Ruth dije…?, quise decir Grace…Es la costumbre -, dije con tono distraído...

Mientras Kristen se preparaba, resolví los detalles del auto que la pasaría a buscar.

- Trénzate el pelo -, le dije para ocuparla en algo y evitar que entrara a internet mientras esperaba que la busquen.

- No, a Rob le gusta suelto…,¿por qué?, ¿Me veo mal?-, preguntó preocupada…

- No, te ves genial…Entonces…¡plánchatelo!-, sugerí esta vez…

- Madd, voy a ir así -, dijo riendo y se sentó con un libro a esperar…

-¿Podían estar las constelaciones alineadas en mi favor y que esto me estuviese resultando bien…? Parecía que sí, así que decidí relajarme y seguir en lo mío.

Sonó el timbre y contestó Kristen,

-¡Me voooyyy!-, me gritó desde la puerta.

- OK, ¡qué te vaya bien!-, dije aliviada. Ahora solo me quedaba matar a Robert y a Andy…

Eran las doce y el avión ya debía haber aterrizado. Llamé una, dos…al tercer intento, Rob me contestó…

- ¿Cómo pudieron?, ¡Cómo pudiste!...Las fotos de ustedes babeando con esa Vicky bailándoles casi encima de la nariz…¿Por qué destruyes lo que te costó tanto ir recuperando Rob?, ¿te has vuelto estúpido?...-, dije exaltada.

Estaba furiosa…La película de la noche anterior vino a mi mente, la pregunta de Kristen también…¿Podrían volver y recuperar lo que tenían?, ¿quería él recuperarla?...

- ¿Ella las vio?- , me contestó Rob preocupado,

- ¡No!, tienes suerte que con todo esto mira poco internet, a cada rato le tiran un palo en algún sitio hipócritamente moralista…Solo mira recetas de cocina y cuidado de plantas…Mi departamento ya parece una selva.-, le contesté tratando de calmarme. Al menos parecía turbado con la situación, significaba que le importaba…

- Trata de que no las vea hasta que yo llegue a explicarle…Pero te juro que no pasó nada…-, dije desesperado

- A mí no tendrás que explicármelo precisamente tú -, dije nuevamente enojada, - Ese idiota amigo tuyo se las verá conmigo más tarde. Tú arréglatelas con Kristen, que de verdad, no se merecía esto…-

No alcancé a prevenirlo de la sorpresa porque mientras hablaba conmigo llegó al auto.

Lo último que escuché, fue su saludo emocionado y un tono ocupado me indicó que había terminado la comunicación. Misión cumplida…Ahora era problema de ellos…

Andrew…¡Prepárate!

**Kristen**

Subí al auto nerviosa…Todavía no sabía bien que hacer y decir cuando estaba por encontrarme con él…Cuando estábamos juntos, había momentos en que nada parecía haber cambiado, y otros, en los que la inseguridad teñía su mirada y a mí me atravesaba con la culpa…Pero todo estaba mejor ahora…Cada día un paso más…Casi estaba allí, junto a él, y esta vez para siempre…

Recosté mi cabeza en la ventana del auto y cerré los ojos para recordar…

(…)

_¡Vamos, apúrate, coloca la condenada tirita en la cubeta!-, grité histérica mientras subía mi ropa interior y le pasaba una muestra de mi orina para hacer un test de embarazo…_

_Rob se reía histérico, era claro que ese resultado tenía diferentes expectativas para cada uno de nosotros…_

_Hizo un par de movimientos teatrales y exagerados antes de hundir la tira de papel en el líquido amarillo…_

_Tres minutos…-, dijo. Apoyó la cubeta en el lavamanos, se sentó en el borde de la tina y me tomó las manos, acercándome a él. Me colocó de pie entre sus piernas y apoyó su cabeza en mi abdomen plano:_

_-¿Hay alguien allí?-, bromeó hablándole a mi ombligo. A mí no me hizo gracia…_

_Estábamos en Cannes juntos y cada uno con una película maravillosa, vivíamos una oportunidad increíble en nuestras carreras, los dos teníamos proyectos a corto plazo…No era buen momento para un bebé._

_Quiso besarme y nerviosa, corrí la cara…Enseguida me arrepentí y lo abracé. Teníamos que estar en esto juntos, sea cual fuese el resultado…Volvió a acercar sus labios a los míos y esta vez, apoyé mi boca en la suya, tierna y cálida…Miré el reloj de reojo_

_-Ya está…-, dije, y me abalancé a mirar el test…Dejando nuevamente su beso a mitad de camino…_

_- Solo una línea…Negativo -, suspiré honda y ruidosamente…_

_Rob escondió la mirada, se levantó y salió del baño…Lo seguí, pero cuando traté de tomar su mano para obligarlo a mirarme, se deshizo de la mía y salió de la habitación. Decidí darle un momento; yo sabía que él esperaba secretamente otro resultado…_

_Finalmente no aguanté más y me dirigí a la sala de estar, donde lo vi parado junto a la ventana. _

_Giró al verme entrar y sus ojos grises se clavaron en mí…_

_-¿Me amas Kristen?-, me dijo triste,_

_- ¿Lo dices por esto…?- le dije disgustada, -¿Cómo puedes dudarlo?…Si no te amara, no estaría haciéndome un test de embarazo contigo…-_

_- ¿Serías capaz de ocultármelo?, preguntó incrédulo_

_- No…Si no te amara, no haría el amor contigo -, dije segura._

_Siguió mirando por la ventana, con la mirada nublada de pena…_

_- Rob, no es que no quiera tener un hijo…Pero es que no siento que sea el momento…-, dije tratando de justificar mi comportamiento previo. – Te amo y mucho, pero tengo veintidós años, y no creo que esté lista…De hecho, creo que ninguno de los dos está listo…-_

_-Sin embargo mira lo bien que les resultó a Tom y Sienna…-, dijo hablando del embarazo de su amigo y su mujer, - Están felices, los veo más unidos que nunca… sabía que mis palabras lo habían decepcionado._

_Así era él…Una familia era su sueño…Daba lo mismo cuantos millones hubiese por ganar en su carrera, ni cuantos premios esperaran ser ganados por sus interpretaciones… "Él, nuestros, hijos y yo" era lo que esperaba encontrar al final del arcoíris…Su "cuenco de monedas de oro" era esa familia que veía desvanecerse esta vez en un hotel de Cannes, con un test de embarazo negativo._

_Me acerqué y lo besé…Me abrazó y escondió su cara en mi hombro suspirando "te quieros" a lo largo de mi cuello, …_

_- Mi amor controlador -, dijo susurrando en mi oído...¿Has leído acaso en qué terminan nuestras vidas, para afirmar tan segura que no es el momento? -, preguntó pensativo, dibujando mis mejillas con sus largos dedos…_

_No contesté…Si el futuro me revelase que podría perderlo...¿Pensaría igual?_

_Rob se sentó en un sillón de la sala…yo me senté en sus rodillas, enfrentando su cuerpo con el mío…_

_- ¿ Tanta desconfianza le tienes a tu destino que no eres capaz de dejarte llevar por él, sin estar siempre atenta a encarrilarlo en lo que crees que debe ser…?- dijo encarando mi mirada,_

_¿ Así era yo?…Sí. Controladora con mi futuro, exigente con mi vida._

_Pero hacía más de tres años que mi "mañana" ya no era solo mío…Era nuestro._

_Ya no imaginaba amaneceres sin sus buenos días, aunque fuese por mensaje si estábamos lejos; ni noches si su abrazo cálido…Ni hijos sin sus ojos dulces y su risa fácil…_

_Tomé su rostro, acunándolo entre mis manos, y besé cada centímetro de su piel…Si mi destino era estar siempre a su lado, controlarlo era una pérdida de tiempo…_

_Sus dedos bajaron por mi espalda acariciándome cada vez con más avidez, nuestras respiraciones se agitaron y sentí sus manos abrir mis muslos para acercarme más a su cuerpo…_

_-Espera- , dijo deteniéndose y saliendo de mi abrazo…-Tengo que buscar un condón…-_

_No me levanté de mi posición, impidiéndole salir…_

_-No, no lo busques…No quiero que lo uses…-, dije perdiéndome en sus ojos._

_Su voz tembló…-¿Estás segura?-_

_- Quizás la pregunta no es si "estoy"…sino si "estamos" seguros?-…le dije sin dejar de mirarlo._

_Me abrazó con fuerza, como si sus brazos pudieran fundirse en mi cuerpo…Nos besamos como si fuera la última vez…Y sin embargo era la primera…La primera en que el destino me llevaba de la mano y yo…solo cerraba los ojos._

_Ese mes no nos cuidamos, y sin embargo, tras religiosos 28 días me llegó la regla…Quizás el destino sabía mas que yo lo que nos convenía…Al fin de cuentas, el sí conocía el futuro…_

_(…)_

Con la cabeza apoyada en el vidrio, trataba de que el frío me trajera rápido a la realidad…Recordarlo tan vívidamente me desolaba…Para pensar en otra cosa, prendí el teléfono y escribí en Google nuestros nombres, prometiéndome que solo leería noticias " Robsten positivas". No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se abrieran una fotos de Rob en Baghdad...Y con Vicky.

Me paralicé…¿Por qué no me lo había contado…?¿Por qué lo ocultó?...Si me lo hubiese dicho, habría entendido, era una asistente de la película, tenía que ir…Pero ahora, nada me quedaba claro…

Faltaban diez minutos para que el avión aterrizase, hacer una escena no me ayudaría…Tenía que pensar fríamente aunque la sangre me hervía en las venas…Vicky tenía que desaparecer. Probablemente, seguía siendo la buena e inocente asistente de siempre…Pero no la quería cerca de Rob, no ahora.

Sin embargo, si me ponía furiosa, solo lo empujaría a sus consoladoras palabras…Tenía que darle una mirada adulta a esto y solo esperar que me explique…

La puerta del auto se abrió…Lo vi y todo se me olvidó…Me colgué de su cuello y lo único que quise fue abandonarme en su brazos, escucharlo, sentirlo cerca…

Me devolvió el abrazo y enterró su nariz en mi pelo, iba a morir si esas fotos significaban algo…

Una vez que nos separamos, Andrew comenzó a hablar sin parar del viaje…Anécdotas y fotos aparecían frente a mí…Pero ni una palabra de Victoria.

Llegamos a la casa que Rob compartía con Andy…Nunca antes había estado allí. Me costó ver sus cosas en un lugar dónde no había ni rastros de mí…

-¿Quieres tomar algo?-, me preguntó, y sentí ansiedad en su voz…

- Un vaso de agua, gracias -, contesté. Quizás así podría tragar el nudo que tenía en la garganta desde que vi las fotos…

Andrew bajo las escaleras y pidió a Rob las llaves de uno de los autos.

- Voy un rato a ver a Madd -, dijo alegremente, - ¿Te llevo Kristen?-, me preguntó…

Lo fulminé con la mirada…Sabía que Rob estaría incómodo ante la idea de quedarnos solos, pero era mi oportunidad de saber lo que había pasado.

- No, gracias, puedo pedirle a Maddy que me busque más tarde…No te preocupes por mí.- dije terminante. Andrew entendió. Miró a su amigo con cara de impotencia y salió…Era claro que sabía lo que se venía.

Acompañé a Rob a una cocina amplia, inmaculada…Nadie cocinaba allí, era claro…Rob se sentó en la mesada y me miró…

Supe en que pensaba…Yo también recordaba ese como uno de sus lugares favoritos para asaltarme y desnudarme mientras yo trataba de cocinar.

Nos miramos y me sonrió…

- ¿Qué hacía Vicky en Baghdad…?- Mi pregunta fue directa, totalmente opuesta a lo que había planeado.

Rob me dirigió una mirada calculadora…Extraña…Como si quisiera ver hasta dónde sabía…Se bajó y se acercó a mí,

- Vi una fotos mientras te esperaba…- dije tratando de que mi voz sonara tranquila…

Sus ojos buscaron los míos,

- Lamento no haberte dicho que Vicky iba con nosotros. -, se justificó… y sonó sincero, - La tarde libre que tuvimos, Andrew y yo salimos con ella a dar un paseo y después a cenar…Una vez en el restaurante, la música, lo que habíamos tomado, el cansancio…me hicieron olvidarme del entorno, y recordé aquel cumpleaños en que te disfrazaste de odalisca…¿Te acuerdas?...-

Su voz tomaba confianza a medida que me explicaba. Empezó a acercarse mientras seguía hablando, - Cuando me di cuenta, Vicky bailaba cerca mío y obviamente, los paparazzis estaban esperando ese momento para tomar las fotos…- Así terminaba el relato…Noté la sensación de alivio en su cara…

Sonreí…Parecía lógico y en realidad, no tenía por qué mentirme…Sin embargo, mi boca nuevamente me traicionó. Tenía que saber las intenciones de Victoria…

- Rob, ¿Victoria sabe que tú y yo…-, No sabía como decirlo… "¿salimos?", "¿estamos viéndonos?"... ,buscaba las palabras desesperadamente mientras Rob me miraba divertido…-¿Sabe que tú…-

Finalmente, sacando un collar de su bolsillo, completó la pregunta

-¿Si sabe que este collar es para el único cuello en el mundo que me gusta besar?...Sí, lo sabe – dijo colocándomelo y besándome a medida que iba apoyándolo en mi piel.

Si me decían que había muerto minutos antes y ese era el paraíso…Lo creía.

Nos besamos sin prisa, dulcemente, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido para nosotros…Mis manos se deslizaron a los botones de su camisa, que fui desabrochando uno a uno, mientras él deslizaba sus manos debajo de mi camiseta…, mi estómago era un caos de mariposas, grillos, y todos los insectos que pudiese recordar…A él le transpiraban las manos…Los besos eran cada vez más voraces, las caricias más impostergables…Era como salir al sol después de un invierno que había helado nuestras almas…

De pronto, sentí su cuerpo ponerse rígido…Sus manos se aflojaron en nuestro abrazo y sus ojos dejaron de mirarme. Un frío gélido se apoderó de mí…No podía hablar, quería preguntar, gritarle que me perdone…que por favor, tratara de olvidar…Solo pude balbucear…

-¿Qué pasa…?-

No me contestó…Siguió allí, quieto, envuelto en un muro que no tenía puertas ni ventanas para que yo me asome…

Luego de unos momentos, sus ojos tristes me miraron y sus brazos me mecieron dulcemente…

-No, todavía no…-dijo secándome una lágrima estúpida que se había escapado de mis ojos sin permiso…

-¿Todavía…?-, pregunté, soñando que al "todavía no" le seguía un "pero habrá un mañana…"

Besó mi frente y me apretó fuerte, fuerte…Como si así pudiese tenerme más aún de lo que ya me tenía, y quizás, no lo sabía…

- Pronto…- me contestó besando mi frente…y mi esperanza floreció, como si llegara la primavera…

Se escuchó que alguien abría la puerta…Me sobresalté, pero cuando entró Bear saltando alrededor nuestro, me di cuenta de que se trataba de la señora que cuidaba la casa y hacía la limpieza…Como yo había vuelto hacía dos días de Nueva York, Bear no se había quedado conmigo esta vez…Parecía contento. Ladraba y jugaba como nunca; como si vernos juntos fuera su postal perfecta de la felicidad…

-¿Llevémoslo a caminar? -, me propuso Rob, y fue como si me invitara a ver una de las maravillas del mundo…¡Cómo lo cotidiano cobraba valor al perderlo!…Tenía que recordar eso si volvíamos a empezar…

Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos y salimos…buscando un camino perdido que parecía empezar a redibujarse frente a nosotros.

**Rob**

Al subir al auto solo quise tenerla carca…Sentir su corazón latiendo sobre el mío, su perfume en mi memoria, su calor en mis brazos…Pero el sol brilló poco rato…Había una verdad que me atormentaba…Y esas fotos…¿Cómo empezar?

Andrew comenzó un eufórico relato de nuestro viaje, que por suerte nos distrajo hasta llegar a casa…

- Esta calma no va a durar mucho…¿Te queda claro?-, me dijo mi amigo en voz baja mientras entrábamos.

No contesté…Quería decirle a Kristen la verdad…Terminar con un secreto que nunca debió ser…Y a la vez, trataba de justificar mi silencio con el dolor de lo que había pasado, con su ausencia en mi vida aquella noche…

Ella presentía algo. Yo lo sabía por su mirada, porque se sacaba el pelo de la cara nerviosamente cada dos minutos…

Finalmente, y sin preámbulos, me preguntó por las fotos, por Vicky…

Calor y frío, deseos de correr y de quedarme para gritarle todo…Respiré y empecé con las fotos. Fue tan fácil contárselo, sentir que me creía…Unas ganas incontenibles de abrazarla, hicieron que me acercara a ella…

Iba a seguir hablando…Pero al meter las manos en mi bolsillo, sentí el collar que le había comprado…

Kristen me miraba con sus ojos grandes, atentos…Entonces me preguntó:

- Rob, ¿Victoria sabe que tú y yo…-, su expresión me detuvo…Se sentía tan insegura, tan vulnerable…

No, no era tiempo de seguir…Ella no necesitaba eso en este momento…Ella necesitaba saber que la amaba y que eso no había cambiado…

-¿Si sabe que este collar es para el único cuello en el mundo que me gusta besar …? Sí, lo sabe -, dije olvidando todo lo demás. Puse el collar en su cuello, besando su piel suave, queriendo borrar cada rastro de dolor de nuestras vidas…

No, no era el momento.

Empezó a besarme, seguí abrazándola…y todo se volvió claro, cálido, verdadero…

Sus manos empezaron a desabrocharme la camisa…yo empecé a apoderarme de su piel…Una marea de emociones me inundaba, sentía urgencia por amarla…Sin embargo no era justo…No podía empezar de nuevo sin mostrarle mi corazón claro, transparente para ella…Nunca podría perdonármelo.

Ella percibió mi duda… Sentí su culpa mezclarse con la mía…Su dolor por el daño causado, mi dolor por el que iba a causar cuando le contase…Me encerré en las paredes que tanto conocía y que había construido en este tiempo…Aún no podía dejarla entrar…

-No, todavía no …-, dije y sequé con pena infinita una lágrima que corría por su mejilla.

- ¿todavía?- …preguntó con miedo en la voz, y supe que su pregunta buscaba saber si había un "mañana" para nosotros…

- Pronto… -, le contesté besando su frente, sabiendo que amarla era lo único que deseaba en ese momento…y siempre.

Bear entró a la casa. Aproveché el momento para proponerle sacarlo a pasear…

Adoraba hacerlo con ella, y quizás, volviendo a lo cotidiano, a eso que pasaba haciendo tan poco ruido en nuestras vidas y sin embargo, era parte fundamental de nuestra historia, encontraría el camino para hablar con ella…

Volvía a salir el sol…Volvíamos a caminar de la mano…

(continuará...)

**Hola a todos!**

**Hoy no es tan tarde…Aunque sé que si lo es para algunos amigos del otro lado del mundo…**

**Traté de apurarme, pero la verdad es que este capítulo me costó mucho…La conclusión fue que va en dos partes… Para los ansiosos, pronto se viene la reconciliación…Pero no puedo hacerlo apurada…Lo siento! Así soy yo..:)**

**Les pido paciencia para el Rob del fic, han llegado reviews dónde se enojaron mucho con él…Pero les pido que piensen en qué momento él cometió su error…No quiero defenderlo, cada uno verá que siente, pero hay que evaluarlo con la mente fría… Recuerden que equivocarse, es un derecho de todos, y solo quien sabe amar, es capaz de perdonar.**

**Por si alguno se quedó con la duda de la película que ven Maddy y Kristen, se llama "Love actually" (Realmente amor, en español), y es muuy buena. Se las recomiendo.**

**Bueno, vamos con las menciones**

**Un enorme gracias a Aroa, Melucha, Alexandra, Verónica, María Jose, Ale y Marta por su apoyo incondicional …Sé que no son las únicas, pero voy nombrándolas de a poco.(No se me ofendan las que aún no nombré, Todos/as son muy especiales y les agradezco sus palabras y twitts), y un feliz cumple a Elizabeth que comenta siempre.**

**Quiero también agradecer los reviews de la gente que los deja como Guest, a quienes no puedo contestarles. Tus palabras, Angelique, me llegaron al corazón!**

**James Sirius P, eres muy divertida, y a Bea y Dora Books, Gracias por escuchar y contestar con tanta sabiduría.**

**Bueno, ante el pedido de algunos, dejo nuevamente el twitter: maite_mas (saquen el espacio, porque si lo pongo como es en realidad, se borra y Uds hagan lo mismo, si me mandan direcciones de mail para que conteste sus comentarios)**

**Espero que disfruten esta primera parte del reencuentro, tomen coraje porque lo peor se viene en el próximo…Besos mil para todos**

**Maite**


	20. Chapter 20

_Ni me escondo ni me atrevo,_

_Ni me escapo ni te espero,_

_hago todo lo que puedo_

_pa' que estemos juntos._

_Cada vez me importan menos_

_los que piensan que no es bueno_

_que haga todo lo que puedo_

_pa' que estemos juntos._

_Medicina alternativa,_

_tu saliva en mi saliva,_

_es física o química_

_**Despistaos. Física o química**_

**Maddy**

Llegaron al departamento felices…Traían bolsas del supermercado, y entraron riéndose a carcajadas mientras se sacaban unas ridículas pelucas y anteojos oscuros…Ni sus padres los hubiesen reconocido…y esa era la idea, no ser identificados s por nadie…

Andrew me miraba desde un rincón divertido. Nada evidenciaba lo que había pasado en mi departamento un rato antes. No habíamos llegado a ningún acuerdo en nuestra discusión acerca de las fotos, de Vicky…Los hombres veían tan distinto que nosotras la vida…Algunas veces era mejor su punto de vista…Tenía que aceptarlo…Lo miré y le saqué la lengua, recordando lo vivido un rato antes…

(…)

_- No le dijo nada para que no sufra…¿De qué servía que Kristen supiese que iba Vicky?, no podía evitarlo y no iba a pasar nada malo…Lo ocultamos por su bien…- dijo Andy convencido del gran sentido común que tenía la decisión tomada días antes con su amigo._

_-¡¿Por su bien?!... "Su bien" es que Rob le diga las cosas de frente!-, grité yo indignada, no se si por rabia o por miedo…Andy me miraba tratando de calmarme._

_- Madd, deja que lo haga a su manera…Kristen lo conoce más que nadie, y entenderá…-_

_-¡No!, ¡Tú no entiendes!...Ella no puede entender mentiras ni situaciones turbias…Más que nunca, necesita ver la verdad en sus ojos -, baje la voz porque un gran nudo se me había instalado en la garganta…_

_- Si no se lo dicen ustedes, se lo diré yo…Es mi amiga, no voy a mentirle -, dije amenazándolo con un dedo…_

_Andrew se acercó…¿demasiado?...Y tomando mi "dedo desafiante" tiró de mí hasta abrazarme…Lo miré sorprendida solo un segundo…porque fue el tiempo que demoró en darme un beso que me dejó sin aliento…No supe que decir…Salíamos hacía un tiempo, todos pensaban que entre él y yo ya había "algo", pero yo había mantenido las cosas en amistad…Él me hacía permanentes bromas con doble sentido, y sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones conmigo; pero yo ya había caído muchas veces en amores de esos que "crecían solo de mi lado"…Andy vivía en Inglaterra, sus referencias lo describían como " amorosamente inestable", partiría en poco tiempo y regresaría quién sabe cuando, Rob y Kristen volverían a estar juntos…Y "la buena Maddy" se quedaría sola otra vez, comiendo helado y viendo películas viejas los sábados en la noche…Mantenerlo como amigo era lo seguro, lo que no me haría sufrir una vez más…_

_Sin embargo, cuando nuestros labios se separaron, me perdí en sus ojos azules…mis manos, no sé como, se habían enredado en su pelo fino y desordenado mientras las suyas, sostenían con suavidad mi cintura…_

_Y entonces, decidí que esta vez ignoraría los gritos desesperados de mi experiencia, que no dejaba de advertirme…y acercando mi boca a la de Andrew, le devolví el beso…_

_Andrew no separaba sus labios de los míos, que parecían más hambrientos que nunca… Mi conciencia, intentando defender mi segura y estable soltería, no paraba de gritarme en los oídos: "Nooo, sepárate!, esto se va a poner muy difícil en dos minutos…en uno…¡Última oportunidad de eyectarse de la nave!"…Era cierto. Ya las manos de Andrew se metían por debajo de mi pollera y las mías dentro de su camisa…Nos movíamos bruscamente en la cocina, pegándonos con los muebles accidentalmente mientras mi corpiño volaba con rumbo desconocido y el cierre de su pantalón bajaba gracias a mis ágiles movimientos..._

_- Voy a arrepentirme mañana…-, dije entre risas nerviosas…_

_- También lo harás si decides pedirme que me detenga…-, replicó Andy trazando un camino de besos en mi abdomen descubierto…Sus manos se detuvieron al llegar al borde de mi ropa interior…Levantó la vista y enfocó mis ojos…_

_- ¿Sigo?-, preguntó…_

_-¿Voy a recordar esto llorando por tu ausencia en un par de meses?-, respondí con otra pregunta…_

_Andrew depositó un dulce beso en mis labios y se separó para contestarme_

_- Solo si es que viajo un par de días a buscar algo más de ropa y mi guitarra…- dijo sonriendo, - pero si temes extrañarme, puedes venir conmigo…-_

_¿Lo quería?...Sí!...Era el ser más desordenado del planeta, el más inestable, el más improvisado…Pero a la vez, había demostrado su posibilidad de acompañar en momentos difíciles, su fidelidad, su profundidad al pensar…_

_¡Adiós mi sueño de viajar en jet privado y veranear en lujosas casa de veraneo!…¡Bienvenido Andy!_

_Andrew aún me miraba, sin saber si continuar…Tomé su cara y le revolví el pelo…_

_- Entonces, no vuelvas a preguntarlo…-, dije, con cierta timidez…y lo llevé de la mano al dormitorio donde las suyas continuaron desnudándome…_

_No se si por el largo tiempo en que esto no me pasaba o porque Andrew era un amante excepcional, hacer el amor con él fue algo maravilloso…_

_- Maddison Finnis Clark, eres increíble…Nunca creí que las niñas americanas fuesen tan atrevidas…-, dijo Andy riendo…_

_-¡Cállate o la próxima vez lo harás a través de una sábana con un agujero!-, contesté poniéndome roja como un tomate…- Debes haber estado solo con inglesitas frígidas, y por eso yo parezco "atrevida"-, dije justificando mi "despliegue" en la cama que hasta a mí me había sorprendido…_

_- Puede ser "my lady"-, me dijo besando mi mano y volviendo a tomar posición sobre mi cuerpo con una clara intención de empezar una segunda vuelta…_

_- Ni lo sueñes -, dije arrastrándome fuera de las sábanas…- Van a llegar en cualquier momento y yo no quiero que mi departamento agregue a los "nuevos olores adquiridos" a plantas, animales y comida… el de "sexo recién llevado a cabo". Levántate y ayúdame a hacer la cama-, le contesté riéndome…_

_- Dúchate conmigo-, me pidió…_

_- Mmmm, solo si te comportas…-_

_- ¿Cómo un lord inglés?...-, me preguntó intentando un acento flemático…_

_Sonreí traviesa…- Mejor como Enrique VIII…- contesté, pensando que si "Henry" tuvo ocho esposas…Algo bien debía hacer…_

_(…)_

Mis emociones bullían…Me movía histéricamente, sin saber bien que hacer para disimular el estado caótico de mis nervios...

- Parecen cansados...-, dijo Kristen sospechando que algo pasaba, mientras Rob, dirigiéndose a su amigo, le guiñó un ojo…

Mi mirada fulminante a Andrew no necesitó palabras...Y por suerte, él entendió que aún no era momento para contar lo nuestro.

- ¿Ponen la mesa? -, nos pidió Kristen mientras sacaba bandejas de comida y las colocaba en el microondas. Rob la ayudaba y todo parecía ser un "deja vu" de su relación hacía solo dos meses

Yo tomé un mantel y Andy los cubiertos…El mágico momento vivido hacía unos minutos, no alcanzaba para hacerme olvidar la historia de las fotos. Sabía que no era gran cosa, pero no me sentía tranquila guardando el secreto…

Nos sentamos a la mesa…Andy también estaba tenso, casi más que hacía un rato.

Kristen nos observó unos instantes…¿Presentía nuestra incomodidad?...Y sin quitarnos los ojos de encima, tomó la mano de Rob y dijo

- Cambien esa cara de preocupación, ¿quieren?...Ya sé todo acerca de Vicky, Rob me lo contó hace un rato, está todo bien…-

Yo me quedé callada, una oleada de tranquilidad llegó a mi cara y sonreí…

Andy también sonrió...Pero no se quedó callado…

-¡Por fin…!-, dijo con un suspiro de alivio…-Yo siempre dije a Rob que no era engañarte si estaban separados…Algunas veces el dolor nos lleva a hacer estupideces…y eso fue lo que pasó esa noche con Vicky…Yo sabía nadie lo entendería mejor que tú…- concluyó con su reflexión, ante la mirada estupefacta de los que lo rodeábamos en la mesa…

El silencio era tan espeso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo…Igual al que yo tenía aferrado en mi mano y no sabía si usar para matar a primero a mi nuevo novio o al ex de mi amiga…

Andy miró a Rob que no reaccionaba, Kristen tampoco se movía…Acababa de lanzar una bomba que nadie esperaba…Claramente lo que Kristen sabía de Victoria era bastante menos de lo que acababa de saber…

Andrew se ponía cada vez más pálido, estaba aterrado...¡Mentiroso!¡¿Cómo no me lo había dicho?!...Después se las vería conmigo, pero ahora, necesitaba un salvavidas.

- Ayúdame con los platos...- le dije mirándolo fijamente. Él saltó como un resorte siguiéndome a la cocina, lugar que se convertiría en nuestro fuerte por las siguientes horas…

En el comedor quedaban las palabras de Andy suspendidas en el aire denso, golpeando a Kristen y enfrentándola con una verdad que Rob no había terminado de contar…Pero nosotros no podíamos ayudarlos…Esta vez, la verdad era solo de ellos.

**Kristen**

Cuando escuché a Andrew, sentí mi corazón encogerse…¿Puede encogerse un corazón?...El mío sí, casi hasta desaparecer en mi pecho y no poder saber si todavía latía…

…Vicky consolando a Rob… "No fue engañarte porque no estaban saliendo…"

Se me sucedían imágenes, frases, rostros, situaciones que me aterraba imaginar

Él solo miraba el piso…No decía nada…Y ese silencio lo decía todo...

Su frente apoyada en sus manos, buscaba desesperadamente palabras, letras que se le escapaban para armar una frase que me explicara todo…

Yo deseaba, igual de desesperada, que solo encuentre las que me dijeran que era un error, que había entendido mal…

Pero así como no habían sido un error mis fotos, no lo era esta historia que estaba por escuchar, y presentía iba a dolerme, y mucho...

- Espero…-, dije…Mi voz sonó dura,

Rob me miró y ví su muro romperse…Miles de emociones se derramaron…Pena y rabia, dolor y odio, amor y duda…Salían como olas que chocaban con las mías propias, que también me desbordaban…

- Kristen, yo…- empezó a decir dudando cada palabra…

- ¿Te ayudo?-, dije furiosa, - Parece muy fácil…No terminaste de empacar tus cosas en nuestra casa y ya estabas adentro de la cama de Victoria, pidiéndole consuelo…-

- No fue así…-, su tono cambió, dejando paso a uno más severo.

- ¿Y cómo fue?, ¿Ella te fue a buscar y lo hicieron en tu nueva casa?, por eso no quisiste acostarte en las mismas sábanas conmigo…- Ya sentía el sabor salado de las lágrimas en mi garganta, pero el fuego de mis ojos las quemaba cuando llegaban a ellos…Ni una se derramaba.

- ¿De verdad quieres escuchar una mentira como esa?-, dijo dolido

- Ya no quiero mentiras Rob…Aguanté un infierno por aceptar la verdad de lo que hice…, y creo que me merezco saber la tuya.-, contesté sin poder ocultar mi dolor.

Rob respiró hondo, y mirando fijamente la mesa, comenzó…

- Fui a lo de Vicky accidentalmente, Grace me dejó allí la noche que Bear se perdió. Estaba destruido…Te veía en todas partes, eras como un fantasma que se diluía hasta en el aire que respiraba…Te tenía en la garganta, en las palabras que salían de mi boca, en cada sombra que miraba. Vicky me escuchó…

- Sí, y veo que hizo más que escucharte con los oídos…-, dije cada vez más indignada

- ¡Tienes razón! -, me gritó, - Hizo más que escucharme…Si quieres oírlo, me acosté con ella…-, dijo mirándome a los ojos. Su rostro desencajado, furioso.

-…Y te juro que desde el primer hasta el último minuto que estuvo en mis brazos, quise que fueras tú…Busqué tu sonrisa en sus labios, tu perfume en su piel, tu calor en su abrazo…y no pude encontrarte. Te quise amar una vez más y solo logré darme cuenta de lo solo que estaba…-

Sus puños estaban cerrados, apretados contra la mesa, como si quisiera enterrarlos en ella…Su voz, dura al principio, había dejado paso a una amargura que la ensombreció …Yo escuchaba quieta, rígida, si daba un solo paso me desmoronaría frente a él…

- ¿Pero ella ?-, ya mi voz empezaba a quebrarse…-

- Siempre supo que no era a ella a quien yo quería…-

Lo miré triste…Sin decir nada. Finalmente le pregunté…

-¿Me engañaste por venganza...?-

- Yo no te engañé…Cuando sucedió ya no estábamos juntos..- me miró exasperado…

-¿Dejamos de estarlo alguna vez?-, le pregunté dolida...

- ¡Sí!-, me gritó, -Tú lo decidiste…No yo…Esa horrible mañana en que me dijiste la verdad, en que dejé de ver clara tu mirada -, me echó en cara…

Sabes Kristen, yo me equivoqué porque busque en Victoria saciar mi sed de ti, que estaba matándome, porque busqué en un camino equivocado recuperar tu recuerdo, porque no me dí cuenta de que iba a sentir más dolor cuando abriese los ojos y no fueras tú la que me abrazaba, porque mi amor era tuyo y me sentí terriblemente mal con lo que hice, no solo por ti, también por Victoria…

Pero tú…¿Qué buscaste en él…?, ¿Qué de mi amor no fue suficiente?, ¿qué dolor estabas calmando con sus brazos?-

Si un huracán hubiese pasado por mí, me hubiese hecho menos daño que sus palabras…

Mi voz, vacía de respuestas, tembló al contestarle…

.- Nada Rob, no buscaba nada…No me faltaba nada…Solo que quizás estaba tan ciega que no fui capaz de verlo…- No tenía más nada que decir… Estaba decepcionada, dolida…y odiaba sentir que lo amaba aún en ese momento…

- El dolor no te justifica… -, dije recuperando la frialdad en el tono. El enojo y la culpa se mezclaban en una pelea que estaba destrozándome…

Ni su verdad ni la mía nos alcanzaban para calmar el dolor de nuestras almas…

Rob se paró frente a mí. Palpé hielo y vacío en su gesto...

- Mira Kristen, la verdad está dicha…Lo que tenemos ahora frente a nosotros, es saber si nuestro amor es tan fuerte como creíamos y…- , tomo aire para decirlo,- y si vale la pena darle otra oportunidad…-

Sus ojos se nublaron, pero sus palabras fueron firmes, implacables…

No esperaba esta respuesta…No esperaba nada de esto…Hacía menos de una hora todo estaba bien, estábamos volviendo a caminar juntos después de un infierno… y ahora la pregunta era si nuestro amor era fuerte?...esto me enfureció más que todo lo anterior…

Sin embargo, una fortaleza surgió de mi interior y tiñó mi voz de frialdad…

- Tú dímelo, Rob…Tú dímelo…-

Él tampoco esperaba esa réplica de mi parte…Un asomo de arrepentimiento se vislumbró en su mirada…Pero las palabras ya estaban en el aire, ya eran realidad…

Lo miré y ya no pude contenerme…Ríos de lágrimas amargas y desconsoladas desbordaban de mis ojos; mi cuerpo, encogido por los sollozos, se desmoronaba en un rincón de la mesa; mi alma se apagaba anticipando su despedida…

Él también lloraba en silencio...Pero su silencio era elocuente…Si no me gritaba que sí, que nuestro amor era fuerte, que podíamos lograrlo juntos, que nada ni nadie iba a separarnos…Yo no iba a hacerlo…

- No puedo -, dijo con voz entrecortada, y ante mi mirada desconsolada…Se fue.

Ira, una ira roja llenó la poca energía que me quedaba…

Vicky…Quería hablar con ella…En realidad quería matarla…pero "hablar" iba a tener que ser suficiente…Tomé las llaves del auto de Madd y salí.

**Rob**

Vacío, un negro y profundo vacío era lo único que sentía…Rabia, furia, frustración…

La culpa la tenía Andrew…Iba a matarlo…¿Para qué habló?...Yo buscaba el momento correcto…Iba a decírselo…Quizás si mi miedo hubiese liberado la verdad antes de que pasara esto…y ella lo hubiese entendido mejor…

No…En realidad, Andrew no era el culpable…

Ni Andy, ni Vicky, ni siquiera yo…¿Rupert?, sí, él era el más meritorio de mi furia, de mi ira…Pero ir a golpearlo no mejoraría mi ánimo…

Caminaba bajo un cielo gris en el que se escuchaban los primeros truenos…La poca gente que estaba e la calle corría buscando refugio ante la lluvia inminente…Yo quería mojarme, derretirme si era posible…¿Si nuestro amor era fuerte?...¿Por qué dije esa estupidez?...Como si la respuesta no latiera con cada bombeo de mi corazón…Nuestro amor era lo que daba sentido a mis días…Era ella la mujer que quería tener a mi lado cada noche, la que me diera la mano si caía y a quien acompañar en la alegría y en la oscuridad. Quería que fuera ella quien acunara nuestros hijos y la que envejeciera junto a mí…

La lluvia me mojaba pero no lo sentía…Quería volver…necesitaba volver.

**Kristen**

Manejé bajo una lluvia que lloraba las lágrimas que ya se habían acabado en mis ojos…Ruth me había dado preocupada la dirección de Victoria, pidiéndome que no hiciese ninguna locura…Llegué y Vicky no tardó en contestar el timbre ni en hacerme pasar.

Con una actitud fría pero no hostil, me invitó a sentarme en un living odiosamente acogedor, que olía maravillosamente a vainilla y canela…

- Sé a que vienes…-, dijo antes de que abriera mi boca…Su mirada era alerta pero segura.

-¿Por qué lo aceptaste?-, pregunté con una calma que me impresionó,- …Sabías que no te amaba…-

- Quizás por la misma razón por la que estás aquí Kristen…-, me contestó, - Porque así como dudas qué pudo sentir Rob a mi lado, y necesitas que te lo confirmen una y otra vez, yo también quise saber si no iba a lograrlo…Si no iba a conseguir por una, aunque sea una sola vez, lograr que te olvidara…-, su voz se llenó de melancolía…-No voy a negarte que lo amé, esa noche lo amé con toda mi alma…-

- Él no tenía que haber estado aquí, no debiste dejar que ocurriese…-, dije culpándola…

- Hay tantas cosas que dejamos que pasen y sin embargo evitaríamos si pudiésemos ver lo que pasa al día siguiente…Hay tantas veces que daríamos nuestra fortuna para borrar los errores cometidos...Pero seguimos equivocándonos, seguimos cayendo sin poder evitarlo, porque es parte de nuestra humanidad…

- Kristen, él estuvo aquí, yo estuve con él, y él…él siempre estuvo contigo…Ni uno solo de los besos que le di llegaron a su corazón, y ninguna de las caricias que sus manos regalaron esa noche, llegó a mi cuerpo…porque eran todas tuyas…Y ni siquiera puedo decirte que las tomé prestadas, porque tenían tu nombre tan marcado, que ni aunque cerrara los ojos podría olvidar que te pertenecían…-

- Nada tuvo sentido entonces…-, dije extrañada por su confesión,- Tú y él amaron a alguien que no tenían…-

- Quizás alguna vez encuentre el sentido, quizás no…Yo creo que él pudo ver que debía volver en su historia para encontrarte, que buscarte como un ciego en todos los rostros, en todas las voces, no lo iban a aliviar de su dolor…Perdonar era la partida en su camino hacia ti…Y quizás sea la tuya también…-, las palabras de Vicky eran cálidas, serenas…

- Yo no tengo derecho a enojarme, él no estaba conmigo cuando pasó…se había ido, era libre…-, contesté sintiendo que aceptar que en algún momento habíamos dejado de ser "nosotros", me desolaba…

-Tienes derecho porque tu amor es vida, es carne, no es solo razón que te permite decidir cómo sentir…-, contestó justificando mi angustia…

- Perdónalo, perdónate, y sigue adelante Kristen-, dijo Victoria poniendo una mano tibia en mi hombro…

- Y quédate tranquila…Nunca lo perdiste. -

La miré y supe que era sincera…Sus "ojos atentos", ahora nublados por las lágrimas, esta vez no mentían.

Me fui odiándola porque Rob se acostó con ella…y porque su sabiduría nuevamente me daba una lección…y tenía que agradecérsela…

Manejé despacio, había vivido cien años en los dos meses pasados…Subí al departamento de Madd sintiendo que volvía de la guerra y no sabia el resultado de mi última batalla

Bajé del ascensor y allí estaba Rob, sentado en el piso, frente a la puerta…Chorreaba agua y tiritaba…

Me senté a su lado y tomé su mano helada…Él apretó la mía…

Nos quedamos unos instantes sin decir nada, su boca apoyada en mi frente, mi alma desamparada buscando un lugar junto a la suya…

- ¿Quieres volver a empezar esta historia, Stewart…? -, me preguntó buscando mi mirada…

La palabras se habían secado en mi garganta...la emoción las retenía sin que pudiese hacer que salieran…

Él me miraba atento, esperando mi decisión...

"Si no tienes palabras, tendrás que decirlo con acciones"-, me dijo él una vez en que también me quedé sin respuesta…

Entonces, tomé su cara y lo besé…Esta vez fundiéndome en él y en su dolor… en mi error y en su perdón, en nuestro deseo de reconstruir y la esperanza de que volviera a funcionar…

Entramos al departamento vacío…El corazón me latía tan rápido como la primera vez que lo besé…Cerré la puerta y me atrapó en un abrazo mojado...Un escalofrío me recorrió…

- Me estás congelando…-dije riendo…

-Yo, sin embargo, estoy empezando a sentir mucho calor -, me dijo convirtiendo su sonrisa dulce en una traviesa…

Le saqué su camiseta mojada y besé sus hombros redondos y suaves…El me apretó más contra su cuerpo…

Sus besos tiernos se convirtieron en urgentes, mis manos lo acariciaron como lo había soñado tantas veces en esta ausencia interminable…

Su boca recorría mis pechos ya desnudos, haciendo que se despertaran en mí sensaciones que conocía y sin embargo redescubría…

- Ven -, le dije y tomando su mano, lo llevé a mi cama, donde había soñado tantas noches nuestro reencuentro…

No dejé de besarlo mientras me terminó de desnudar y se colocó sobre mí…Todo mi ser palpitaba ante su cuerpo cálido que tan bien conocía y que se amoldaba al mío a la perfección...Sus caricias alcanzaban lugares que sabía me encendían, mientras mis besos provocaban que él se perdiese en un placer que tanto había extrañado.

Entró en mí despacio, permitiéndome disfrutar cada una de las sensaciones que se volvían a despertar en nuestros cuerpos, las emociones se agolpaban en cada uno de nosotros, haciendo que a pesar de haber hecho el amor tantas veces, esta fuese única…Amarlo era lo único que me importaba en ese momento…

Sus ritmo familiar y perfecto, su piel, su esencia, sus manos, que sabían lo que me gustaba sin necesidad de palabras, hicieron que respondiera abandonándome en un placer sin límites…que solo su amor era capaz de provocarme.

-¿Me amas?, le pregunté como tantas veces él lo había hecho…

- Nunca he dejado de hacerlo-, me contestó jugando con mi pelo

-¿y tú…?-…preguntó sabiendo mi respuesta

- ¿Necesitas que te lo diga?- , le pregunté girando sobre su cuerpo…

Rob miró mis ojos y sonrió…

-Sí, me gusta escucharlo…-

Acerqué mi boca a su oído y susurré tantos "te amo", como alcanzó mi aliento a pronunciar…

Habíamos vuelto a elegirnos…Habíamos vuelto al camino interrumpido…

Habíamos decidido creer que era posible equivocarse…

Y volver a empezar

**Hola a todos…**

**Bueno…Llegó el momento de la reconciliación…**

**Sé que fue duro, pero también lo fue el camino recorrido por los dos…Lo que viene ahora es difícil…Reconstruir no es fácil…Pero creo que estos personajes nos han mostrado que si se ama…siempre es posible volver a intentarlo.**

**Madd y Andrew tuvieron su momento también…Creo que se lo merecían y por eso, en este capítulo le robaron un ratito de la historia a Rob y a Kristen…**

**El fic no se termina hoy, pero le veo un final cercano…(Snifff), estoy pensando en escribir otro…Quizás siguiendo un poco esta historia…¿Les gustaría?**

**Bueno…Ahora sí, los "Thank you"**

**Miles de gracias a:**

**Las que me esperan despiertas, para ellas fue la actualización de las 2.20 de la madrugada en mi país! Creí que no llegaba y fue un desastre la edición. Ahora la mejoré...(¡La de ayer era un horror!)**

**Gracias por los review maravillosos a Glowing YS, NatalyRobsten, Mallory, Cheka, Marta, Elizabeth, Black Hole, Melany, sarita, Paula y Gabii.**

**A las chicas twitter que me acompañan mientras escribo y me hacen llegar su buena onda y comentarios**

**No puedo dejar de nombrar a Aroa, a Alexandra, a Melucha, DJCG9,Vero y María Jose,Bea y Dora…Todas ellas son maravillosas.**

**Y finalmente, gracias a todos los que están allí cuando llega un nuevo capítulo de Equivocarse y se emocionan, se divierten, aman, lloran…Y tienen ese tiempito para contármelo.**

**Bueno, seguiré con los agradecimientos en el próximo. Recuerden que no puedo responder reviews de aquellos que firman como "guest".**

**Espero seguir contando con su generosa lectura, un abrazo a cada uno**

**Maite**


	21. Chapter 21

_Para que no se me olvide la letra,_

_voy a anotarla en tu piel._

_Sé que jamás perderé esa libreta._

_Sé que la conservaré._

_Leo despacio: no eres común._

_Luego será más lento aún._

_Una palabra, otra después,_

_hasta que aprenda lo que no sé._

_Para que no se me olvide la letra,_

_voy a anotarla en tu piel._

_Sé que jamás perderé esa libreta._

_Sé que la conservaré_

_Silvio Rodrí de piel_.

**Capítulo 21**

**Maddy POV**

Frío…Calor…Mejillas rojas…Ganas de que se abra la tierra y trague a Andrew…y después a mí.

Silencio entre ellos y tanto por decirse…

Dolor que los mutilaba…y tanto amor extraviado, que no encontraba el camino del reencuentro.

Quería detener la escena y volver el tiempo atrás. Cinco minutos alcanzaban para que todo fuese solamente enterarse de unas pocas e inocentes fotos…

Pero no. Basta de historias encubiertas, de secretos y suposiciones. Ahora la verdad era de ellos…Como siempre lo tuvo que ser.

Andrew me seguía a la cocina, su cara descompuesta por la verdad revelada sin intención…Mi pobre Andy...

Sin embargo, las cosas siempre pasaban por alguna razón…Muchas veces ignorada por nosotros, oculta en nuestro destino…Y quizás esta vez, había una causa para este desastre que algún día se nos revelaría…

- ¡Madd!, ¡Qué hice!...Yo creí que…-, empezó con voz atormentada

- Mira, no se si me enoja más que hayas metido la pata de esta manera, o que me lo hayas ocultado…-, le dije seria,

- ¿Qué más me falta saber…?, ¿Que Vicky tenía una hermana que te consoló a ti...?

- Madd, no podía contártelo…¿Hubieses traicionado a Kristen si te hubieses enterado de lo de Rupert antes que Rob?...Por otra parte, cuando pasó yo no estaba aquí, y ellos estaban en medio de este quiebre…-

- "Quiebre"…¡quiebre va a ser el que se merece Rob que le haga Kristen en las dos piernas…!-, dije exasperada…

Tomé un paño de la cocina y empecé a pegarle…

-¡Lo arruinó todo!, ¿cómo pudo?...Ahora sí que no me queda claro si realmente la quiere -, dije exasperada…

- ¿Por qué lo hizo…? Las cosas estaban encontrando su cauce…-, no podía entender por qué esta historia parecía siempre buscar el camino complicado…- Empezaban a salirse las lágrimas que había contenido…

Andrew me miraba en silencio…Los ojos inundados de pena…

Encerrados en nuestra "trinchera", nos sentamos en la mesa…Ninguno de los dos hablaba…Los dos sufríamos…Él por Rob, yo por Kristen, sin saber si necesitaban nuestra mano en ese ambiente hostil en el que los habíamos dejado…

No aguanté más, me levanté y apoyé el oído sobre la puerta cerrada…Sentí una mano tocar mi hombro y al girar, Andy me ofrecía un vaso para usar de amplificador…

Lo tomé y le sonreí…-¿Crees que si escucho la versión original pueda convencerme de que hubo alguna justificación para esto?-

- Mira, solo quiero que dejes de pensar que en algún momento dejó de amarla…Puedo asegurarte que lo deseó más que nada en el mundo, que hizo lo posible para sacarla de su vida, de su mente, de su cuerpo…Pero nadie puede sacar aquello que se entrelaza con nuestra propia existencia, aquello que se combina con tu esencia y crea una conexión que jamás romperás aunque te alejes...-

…Me dejó sin palabras…Solo el haber vivido casi dos meses al lado del alma atormentada de Kristen, podía haberme hecho pensar algo así…Si Andy lo decía, era porque había visto, al igual que yo, lo miserables que habían sido estando separados…

- Así que tu crees que esto de las "soulmates" es cierto…-, dije mirando sus ojos increíblemente azules…

- Maddy, Maddy…Creí que no tenías dudas acerca de eso…-, me dijo sonriendo…

¡Ayyy! Que disyuntiva…Tenía que odiarlo por encubridor y mentiroso, y lo único que quería era agarrarlo de las orejas para acercarlo a mí y besarlo…

- Igual, esto no va a hacer que me olvide de lo que hizo…-, dije amenazante

y volví a poner la oreja en la puerta, ahora con el vaso de por medio. Oí a Kristen decir

- _Ya no quiero mentiras Rob…Aguanté un infierno por aceptar la verdad de lo que hice…, y creo que me merezco saber la tuya -…_

- ¡Tiene razón!-, dije segura de mis palabras, -Yo estuve allí cuando hablaban mal de ella hasta las más putas de Hollywood…La juzgaron sin importarles que era una persona con derecho a equivocarse, como lo somos todos…Se sentían mejores por poder vociferar lo que estaba bien y lo que no…¡Cómo si juzgar fuese un acto muy generoso! Sin embargo fue valiente y salió nuevamente, llena de pena y vergüenza, pero salió a decir que era capaz de seguir adelante…- concluí,

- ¿Tú crees que Rob no iba a decírselo?...Claro que iba a hacerlo…-

- Sí, cuando tuviesen 5 hijos y 65 años…-, dije incrédula

- Mira, no seas tan dura…Entiende lo difícil que ha sido este tiempo. Recién estaba empezando a disfrutar ese sentimiento de "recuperar lo perdido", se arrepentía tanto de lo que había pasado esa noche - trató de justificar Andy

- ¿Y por qué lo hizo entonces?- lo interrumpí dudando del arrepentimiento de Rob…

Porque es inevitable buscar consuelo cuando nos duele…porque cuando los sentimientos se separan de la razón, cometemos errores…-

¿Y esa reflexión?...¿Cuántos años tenía Andrew…103?, ya estaba empezando a preocuparme…

- La engañó, ¿te das cuenta?, lo pintes del color que quieras, la engañó…-, volví a afirmar

- Se engañó a sí mismo y se dio cuenta esa misma mañana…Cuando un olor que no era el de ella, le pegó recordándole su ausencia…

Y puedo asegurarte que saber que había ensuciado su imagen, que recordarla le dolía más que antes, porque nunca encontraría alguien que lo hiciese sentir como ella, fue el peor castigo…-, dijo Andrew pensativo.

En mi mirada había aparecido la sombra de la duda…¿Podría creerle a Andy?...¿Podía Rob haber querido buscarla en otros brazos…? Volví a mi posición de espía…Si llegaba a escuchar que Kristen me necesitaba, abandonaría sin duda la cocina…

Oí la voz de Rob esta vez…

-…Me sentí terriblemente mal con lo que hice, no solo por ti, también por Victoria…Pero tú…¿Qué buscaste en él…?, ¿Qué de mi amor no fue suficiente?, ¿qué dolor estabas calmando con sus brazos? -

Inmediatamente después de escuchar esto, dejé el vaso sobre la mesa y me dispuse a salir de la cocina…Andrew colocó su pie trabando la puerta…

- ¿A dónde vas…?-, preguntó Andrew,

- ¡A ayudarla!- , dije decidida a intervenir…- ¿No escuchaste lo que le dijo?... ¡Eso es un ataque!…¿Qué pretende que le conteste?...-

- Tú no vas a salir aunque tenga que atarte a esta silla para impedirlo…- Andy parecía hablar en serio…- Sé que fue un golpe bajo, pero Kristen tendrá que contestarle preguntas como esta muchas veces…-

-¿Por qué?-, pregunté indignada, - Después de ver por lo que Kristen tuvo que pasar, debería alcanzarle para sentir que ya no hacen falta más explicaciones…-,

- Porque Rob necesita escucharla una y otra vez…Porque sus inseguridades lo abruman y solo ella puede disiparlas…-

- Ella, ¿Po qué ella?…¿No te parece que ya tiene suficiente como para también tener que hacerse cargo de las inseguridades de Rob…? -, pregunté cansada,

- Porque ella las provocó…Porque Rob tiene una respuesta para su actuar…Mala, buena, justificada, interpretada según el lado del campo esté al menos la tiene…En cambio Kristen lo engañó…¿por qué?...-

Otra vez en blanco…Sin letra con la que rebatir…¿Estaba segura de querer seguir saliendo con este ser con "la palabra precisa y la sonrisa perfecta"?...Era un gran desafío aceptar que me dejara con la boca cerrada cada vez…

- A veces pienso qué hubiese pasado si Rob nunca se hubiese enterado de lo que pasó con Rupert…Y que todo hubiese vuelto a su cauce en forma silenciosa…-, dijo Andy demostrándome que por suerte, no tenía respuesta para todo…

-Yo también me lo he preguntado…Y ¿sabes?, he llegado a la conclusión de que nunca hubiese llegado muy lejos…La misma Kris se lo hubiese contado.

Yo creo que cuando amas, no eres capaz de tener un secreto así…porque sabes que miras a los ojos sintiendo que hay una zona oscura que no puedes ofrecerle al otro…que ya no puedes dejarlo entrar a tu mirada -, dije pensativa…

-¡Por eso no entiendo por qué Rob no habló antes de que tú abrieras tu enorme boca!-, Concluí levantando "bastante" la voz…En realidad, gritando casi hasta despeinarlo…Quizás lo mío no era falta de sabiduría sino "pasión en las reflexiones"…Sí, eso era. Andy era inglés y por eso era frío en sus pensamientos…Era como escuchar a Dumbledore…Yo le ponía un toque de efervescencia a las mías, entonces sonaban arrebatadas y poco reflexivas...¡Seguro había habido algún italiano en mi linaje!

- Esconder esta verdad lo tenía mal, Madd, no te equivoques…¿Por qué crees que todavía esa ropa Victoria Secret que compraste para Kristen está intacta?-

dijo Andy, provocándome una carcajada…

Sin embargo, el tono elevado de las voces que llegaban desde el comedor, me sacó del momento de distracción…La frialdad en las palabras de Rob se podía sentir aún a través de la puerta…

_- Mira Kristen, la verdad está dicha…Lo que tenemos ahora frente a nosotros, es saber si nuestro amor es tan fuerte como creíamos y…y si vale la pena darle otra oportunidad…-_

Se me paralizó el cuerpo...Era lógico…Era dónde iban a llegar finalmente…Con la verdad sobre la mesa, había que tomar una decisión…

- Kristen, ¡bésalo!-, dije sufriendo y mordiéndome los nudillos, como si mi amiga pudiese escucharme…La cara de preocupación de Andy me dio un mal presagio. Lo miré con angustia y él me abrazó desde atrás tratando de calmarme…

Y como lo sospeché, no hubo beso y ni final feliz. En su lugar, oí a mi amiga pedirle a Rob que decidiera…

Sollozos, respiraciones entrecortadas…sonidos que escondían el verdadero sentimiento de ambos. Ese amor golpeado y herido, pero que había sobrevivido y pedía a gritos que lo recogieran y lo cuidaran nuevamente, hasta lograr recuperarlo…Pero era tanto el miedo, que ninguno pudo escucharlo en ese momento…Y cada uno tomó una parte y los dos partieron, llevándose su fragmento de amor adolorido y mutilado, para tratar de curarlo separados, sin entender que lo que más necesitaban para sanar, era intentarlo juntos…

Gruesas lágrimas caían por mi cara…Andrew me las secaba, como si no verlas hiciese que no existieran…

-Vamos a comprar helado…-, me propuso.

- ¿Para recibirlos cuando vuelvan empapados y destruidos?...- contesté imaginando mi noche, y escuchando los truenos que anticipaban la tormenta…

Andrew sonrió con amargura…-Yo creo que no va a alcanzarme con helado… Pero creo que un poco de azúcar no nos vendrá mal-, concluyó, y tomando una chaqueta me ofreció su mano para salir.

**Kristen**

Desperté en la madrugada y en una oscuridad que me confundió. Estiré mi mano para buscarlo y no lo encontré…Me senté abruptamente en la cama, tratando de adivinar en las sombras…¿Lo había soñado…? ¡No! Me desesperé tratando de acostumbrar mis ojos a la oscuridad para encontrar algo de claridad en mi mente…

Finalmente lo vi sentado en la mecedora de Madd, su mirada iluminada por las tenues luces de la madrugada, perdida en quién sabe que paisaje detrás del vidrio de la ventana…

Me levanté desnuda y me acomodé en su regazo…Inmediatamente me rodeó con sus brazos cálidos…Recién en ese momento, el aire entró a mis pulmones…

-Tuve tanto miedo…-, dije escondiendo mi cara en su hombro…

- Yo también…-, me contestó,

- De que creyeras que era mejor seguir otro camino, lejos de mí…- terminé mi frase susurrando en el hueco de su cuello

- No creas que no busqué otro rumbo…Estuve a punto de empezar a caminar en él…-

dijo separándome y mirándome a los ojos…Me dolía escucharlo…

- Pero entonces alguien me dijo que solo podría seguir un camino diferente si era capaz de verte, en unos años más, feliz al lado de alguien que no fuese yo, y eso no iba a desolar mi alma por haberte dejado ir…-

Seguí con besos el borde de su quijada…-¿Y podrías?...-dije sin abandonar mi tarea

- No…Porque aunque sabía que el desconsuelo era tanto que no me permitía ver donde retomar nuestra historia, por que a pesar de que la rabia me quemaba cada vez que te recordaba, si decidía irme, iba a olvidar ese dolor mucho tiempo antes de lo que iba a durarme el amor que siento por ti… -

Solo quería perderme en él…Solo quería amarlo sin límites…Solo quería recordar cada una de las lecciones que este tiempo de soledad había dejado en mí, para volver a hacerlo mejor…Porque él lo merecía…

- No puedo ofrecerte un camino sin piedras…- dije sincera…- Escribimos con tinta en el libro de nuestra vida, y lamentablemente, no puede borrarse…Pero te prometo muchas hojas en blanco para volver a intentarlo…Te prometo ir a tu lado, y poner mi mano sobre la tuya cada vez que escribamos páginas felices y también dolorosas…Ser la pluma y la tinta con la que escribamos un destino juntos…-

Rob me abrazó tan fuerte que creo que mis huesos sonaron…Pero eso necesitaba, sentirlo fuerte, decidido, valiente.

-No pesas nada, estás demasiado delgada..- dijo reprochándome mientras me llevaba nuevamente a la cama, donde me depositó suavemente y se acostó a mi lado…Su mirada nostálgica y dulce de un rato antes, cambió por una oscura y sensual, que recorrió mi desnudez con un gesto claro y apremiante…

Sus manos recorrieron el borde de mi silueta casi sin apoyarse en mi piel, deteniéndose de a ratos en estratégicas zonas, generando una ansiedad que me excitaba cada vez más…

Mi cuerpo se estremecía ante sus caricias y sus besos, respondiendo con una humedad que buscaba con urgencia que entrara en mí…

Él se reía ante mi ansiedad, enlenteciendo aún más sus caricias, y salteando intencionalmente lugares que urgían por ser rozados por sus dedos…

Mis manos, agarradas de las sábanas, iban a rasgarlas si no terminaba este maravilloso suplicio…

Finalmente lo tomé por el cuello acercándolo a mí casi violentamente…Mis manos atraparon su pelo, y mis labios se abrieron para tomar los suyos en un beso desesperado…Su lengua recorría mi boca incansable…Mis manos siguieron las líneas de su espalda, llegando a su trasero, y presionándolo para que se acercara cada vez más a mí…Lo sentí entrar y me perdí en su abrazo, en su sensual empuje que me llevaría a estallar en oleadas de placer…como siempre lo hacía.

Amanecimos juntos…Verlo dormir a mi lado, me dio una paz que hacía tiempo que no sentía…Dibujé con mis dedos las líneas de su frente, esa "vena" que se hinchaba delatando sus sentimientos…Abrió los ojos, aún con sueño y me tiró hacia él…

-Debemos levantarnos…-, dije sonriendo,

-¿Por qué?...Eres desempleada y yo no tengo nada que hacer…No se si sabes que soy millonario…Podemos quedarnos en la cama para siempre si queremos…-

-Sí, pero no en "esta" cama…-, dije nerviosa…En realidad, lo único que quería era que pensáramos juntos en un nuevo hogar, pero no quería presionarlo…Todavía no habíamos hablado volver a vivir juntos, y creía que era justo respetar sus tiempos.

- ¿Madd cobra muy caro el alquiler?...Te dije que era millonario...- bromeó.

Me reí y me vestí, colocándome unas pantaletas y una camiseta.

- Vamos, levántate…Tengo hambre…¿Quieres desayunar?-

Me siguió buscando algo que ponerse en mi vestidor…

- ¡Esto es mío!...Y esto, y esto también…-, dijo sacando camisetas, jockeys y algún short de deporte…-¿Qué son, trofeos de guerra?...-, preguntó mirándome divertido,

- Los tuve todo este tiempo, me hicieron compañía…Pero no fueron lo mismo sin ti adentro de ellos…-bromeé y tomando una polera, la pasé por su cabeza…

- Creí que te gustaba más desvestirme que vestirme…-, dijo seductor,

- Sí, pero no sabiendo que en cualquier momento llega Madd…¡Pobre!, ¿Dónde habrá pasado la noche?-, pregunté preocupada…

- Andy la debe haber llevado a mi casa-, contestó Rob,

- Por eso, apuremos el desayuno -, dije y me dirigí a la cocina.

-¿Quieres licuado de fruta?...Compré una procesadora nueva y no la estrené-, dije entusiasmada, colocando el complejo aparato sobre la mesa,

- Esto parece un robot...- comentó Rob ante el artefacto, lleno de botones y accesorios, -Vas a demorar tres siglos leyendo las instrucciones para saber usarlo…Mejor hagamos café y jugo…Puedo prepararte tostadas si quieres-, dijo tratando de simplificar la tarea…

- No necesito leer el manual…-, le reproché…-Te recuerdo que yo cocino siempre y sé como andan estas cosas…Las instrucciones son para la gente anciana, que no es capaz de deducir la funcionalidad de los artefactos modernos…-, dije sin falsa modestia.

-¿Sabes lo que más extrañaba de ti…?-, comentó mirándome…

-¿Mi rica comida…?- pregunté bromeando

- Tu terquedad…Nunca hubiese encontrado otra novia igual de cabeza dura…-

Tenía razón…Si discutíamos por algo, podíamos estar horas sin llegar a ninguna parte…Y debo decir que él era capaz de aceptar mi punto de vista mucho más de lo que yo lo hacía…Claro que algunas veces, debo admitir que usaba alguna estrategia poco justa para salir ganando…Pero yo no tenía la culpa de que mover mi trasero delante de sus ojos de la forma en que sabía lo enloquecía, o que dejase entrever la ropa interior de encaje que llevaba puesta, lo hiciese recapacitar tan rápido y ver que mi punto era el correcto…

- Esto no va a funcionar si no lees el manual…-, insistió tomando el librito y empezando a revisarlo…Yo mientras colocaba frutillas, arándanos y plátanos en el estrambótico vaso de vidrio, con destreza y demostrándole que a mí no me hacía falta ningún instructivo…

- Espera -, me dijo, -Hay que poner una traba en la tapa antes de darle "on"…-

- ¡Qué traba ni traba!, Eso es para picar, no para licuar, fíjate el dibujo en la tapa…- mientras hablaba con una seguridad implacable, coloqué el vaso en la base de la máquina, le dí arranque y seguí vociferando…- Con el licuado se traba automá…¡Ayyy!...-

Fue lo que alcancé a decir cuando la tapa salió disparada repartiendo a una velocidad alarmante todo el contenido de recipiente…

-¡Apaga!, ¡Apágala Rob!...-Gritaba yo tratando de atajar arándanos voladores, totalmente cubierta de jugo morado…

Rob apretaba los botones cubiertos de líquido pegajoso, sin lograr su objetivo…La máquina aumentaba la velocidad, agitaba graciosamente lo que le quedaba de contenido, hacía diferentes ruidos amenazadores con las cuchillas del fondo, y cual si estuviese poseída, no se detenía…

-¡Pero que la pares, no que le des más opciones!-, seguía gritando mientras trataba de sostener con una mano el vaso en la base mecánica, y evitar que saliera volando como su contenido, y tirando trapos con la otra, impidiendo que se siguiese desparramando el líquido morado en la inmaculada cocina de Maddy

- Claro, como si fuese tan fácil-, me contestaba Rob patinando sobre la fruta esparcida por el suelo… - Si hubieses leído el manual, sabrías con cual se detiene, señorita "chef sabelotodo de restaurant cinco estrellas…"-

Finalmente, se me ocurrió desenchufarla…La máquina se detuvo, como si hubiese sido exorcizada de un espíritu maligno…Los dos, totalmente pegoteados, nos acercamos casi temerosos…Rob entonces estiró su dedo y encontrando el botón correcto, lo apretó…

-"OFF", ¡Listo!-, anunció, y me miró sonriendo…

- Yo creo que si lavamos un poco el manual, podrás estudiarlo para la próxima vez…-, dijo irónico entregándome el libro que chorreaba jugo…

Lo miré furiosa...No era gracioso…

Entonces tomó la tapa de una olla que sacó del secador de platos y me la puso delante de los ojos para que pudiese ver mi estado...

- Es una muy buena caracterización del hada de "Frutillitas"…-me dijo disimulando la risa que ya se escapaba de sus boca…

Dos minutos…Dos minutos duró mi enojo con él, ya que un ataque de risa ocupo el lugar de mi ceño fruncido…

Me besó con un beso tierno mientras nos sacábamos mutuamente los pedazos de fruta del pelo y la ropa…

Limpiamos lo mejor que pudimos, y cuando la cocina ya parecía el templo del orden que a Madd le gustaba ver, me abrazó satisfecho…

- ¡A ducharnos!-, dijo entusiasmado…

A ducharte-, contesté…-, yo tengo que aprenderme el manual de la procesadora…como tan sabiamente sugeriste…-, dije burlona

- Stewart…¡al agua!...- ordenó, y agarrándome de la cintura a pesar de mis pataleos y risas, me metió en la ducha…

Todo estaba en orden cuando sentimos la llave del departamento…Maddy entró casi atropellándose con los muebles y gritando mi nombre…

- Kristen, Kristen…dime que estás bien…¡ Andrew me prohibió que viniese y tú no contestabas el teléfono!, ¡Estaba tan preocupada!-

Cuando Madd entró a la cocina y nos vio juntos, se detuvo en seco…Andy, que venía detrás de ella, miró a Rob con ojos sorprendidos, sin saber si iban a matarlo por su comentario de la noche anterior…Pero al vernos juntos, una sonrisa de alivio se dibujó en su rostro…

- Parece que no necesitaron mucho de nuestra presencia…-, le dijo a Maddy tratando de disimular la risa…

Madd me miraba curiosa, sus ojos aún desconfiados, analizaban la situación sin animarse a dar un veredicto…Entonces Rob estiró su mano y tomó la mía, llevándola a sus labios y depositando un beso en ella…

- Esta vez, salvaste tu vida Andrew…-, dijo sonriendo y pegándole una palmada suave en el brazo,

Andy se acercó y abrazó a Rob…Maddy hizo lo mismo conmigo, e inmediatamente sentí las lágrimas que ya se escapaban de mis ojos…

-Tonta, ¡no llores que me haces llorar a mí…!-, me dijo empujándome cariñosamente del abrazo…Ella también empezaba a emocionarse cuando de pronto, algo cayó en la cabeza de Andy, que se sobresaltó llevándose la mano al lugar del impacto y sacando de ella algo redondo, húmedo y morado…

- ¿Qué es esto?-, dijo con una mezcla de asco y susto…

Los cuatro miramos el proyectil, pero solo lo reconocimos Rob y yo, que inmediatamente levantamos los ojos hacia el techo y vimos una buena parte del licuado, pegada en el blanco cielorraso…

-¡¿Qué hace eso en mi techo?!-…exclamó Maddy olvidando por completo lo feliz que estaba por nuestra reconciliación y dirigiéndose como un bólido a buscar un estropajo…

Andrew seguía preso de la sorpresa, preguntándose el origen de la horrible mancha violeta que veía en las alturas, mientras Maddy pasaba frenéticamente el trapero, dejando que cayera cual lluvia, el resto de la fruta que se había quedado pegada.

- Esto tiene cara de "Kristen Stewart cocinando"-…decía mientras limpiaba…

Rob se reía en un rincón de la cocina, Andrew preparaba café y yo ayudaba a Madd, mientras le contaba el suceso de la licuadora, tratando de salir lo más airosa posible…

Todos terminamos a riendo como antes, como tenía que haber sido siempre…Disfrutando cosas pequeñas, simples, que volverían a llenar nuestra historia de recuerdos, nuestra memoria "de a dos"…

Sonó mi teléfono…Atendí animada y escuché la voz de Ruth

Mañana sales para París…Semana de la moda en Balenciaga…Veo que te sonríe la vida…¿qué pasó?-

Me cambió la cara…Rob se dio cuenta y se acercó, pero esperó que terminara de hablar para preguntarme.

Cuando corté, ya no sonreía. Rob lo intuyó…Trabajo…Quería más que nunca que me acompañara…Que París fuera parte de mis nuevos recuerdos a su lado, pero no era tan fácil…

-Ven conmigo…-, le pedí ilusionada.

- No puedo…-, me contestó triste, - Mi imagen no será de lo mejor después de esta reconciliación…Tendremos que ir con cuidado.

Yo lo sabía…Para muchos, esto hablaría de una madurez como pareja, y bla, bla, bla…

Pero otros verían debilidad en Rob y en su decisión de volver…Y debía pasar por esto por mi culpa.

Lo abracé y enterró su cara en mi cuello,

-Perdóname…- le dije con amargura,

-Shhh…-, contestó, - Solo quiero oír "te quieros", hasta que tomes ese maldito avión…-

- Volveré lo más rápido que pueda…-, le dije con pena, pero más tranquila,

- Quiero una foto cada 10 minutos…-, exigió tomándome las manos…

-Y que te vistan solo con ropa talle XXL y con escote de tortuga…

Nos reímos y sentí como si la luz iluminara diferente esa mañana…

Quizás la luz era la misma, pero las tinieblas se empezaban a disipar…

Y esa claridad, perdida y encontrada, volvía a alumbrar nuestro camino.

**Hola a Todos!**

**Antes que nada, esta semana no estoy segura de poder publicar el miércoles...si es así, trataré de que sea jueves o viernes...sino, será domingo un capi más largo...Tengo varias reuniones y no se a qué hora escribir!**

**No hay caso, yo me propongo publicar temprano pero me asalta la madrugada tecleando…**

**Hoy voy a ser breve…**

**El capítulo no es conflictivo, así que espero nadie se enoje con ninguno de los personajes…**

**He recibido un par de críticas porque el fic no se ajusta a la vida real de los protagonistas, pero hago lo que puedo…Hay sucesos que no puedo intercalar porque no se me ocurre como ponerlos o no me resultan atractivos para la historia…Así que, les pido disculpas si no me remito a todos los hechos que salen en las noticias Robsten.**

**Ahora las cosas van mejorando, ya no habrá golpes bajos, pero sí algún resbalón…Piensen que no fue una peleíta así nomás y que levantarse cuesta...Pero caminar juntos es otra cosa.**

**Como siempre, agradezco a mis amigas Twitter, las trasnochadoras que me esperan, las que madrugan por leer y las adorables que dejan su review.**

**Besos enormes a mi hermana que lee y comenta, a Aroa y Alexandra que son un sol, a Bea, Dora, Natalii, Ale, Andreiita, Cristi, Solange, Martha, MaríaJose y todos los que me mandan esos review que me llenan el corazón.**

**Besos a todos y voy a publicar antes de que Alexandra se me duerma…**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Maite**


	22. Chapter 22

_Still feels like our best times are together_

_Feels like the first touch_

_We're still getting closer baby_

_Can't get closer enough_

_Still holding on_

_You're still number one_

_I remember the smell of your skin_

_I remember everything_

_I remember all your moves_

_I remember you yeah_

_I remember the nights, you know I still do_

_So if you're feeling lonely, don't_

_You're the only one I'll ever want_

_I only want to make it good_

_So if I love you a little more than I should_

_Please forgive me, I know not what I do_

_Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_

_Don't deny me, this pain I'm going through_

_Please forgive me, if I need you like I do_

_Please believe me, every word I say is true_

_Please forgive me, I can't stop loving you_

_The one thing I'm sure of_

_Is the way we make love_

_The one thing I depend on_

_Is for us to stay strong_

_With every word and every breath I'm praying_

_That's why I'm saying._

_Bryan Adams. Please forgive me_

**Capítulo 22**

**Rob**

Cuando cortó el teléfono, la cara le había cambiado…Era Ruth, que le recordaba su viaje a París por la semana de la moda de Balenciaga. Separarnos justo ahora…

Me miró y antes de que abriera la boca imaginé lo que iba a decirme.

-Ven conmigo…-, me pidió con una mirada que me costaba enfrentar con un "no", sin embargo es lo que le contesté…Había que tomar todo con calma, volver a mostrarnos como pareja era algo que había que pensar.

El resto del día no pudimos estar juntos. Fue "capturada" por Ruth, que la vino a buscar para elegir ropa y ultimar detalles. La fiel Madd la acompañó, y Andy y yo volvimos a casa solos.

En el camino, mientras Andy bromeaba con el episodio de la cocina, recibí un mensaje. Era Grace que me pedía que abriese un link…Se trataba de una noticia sobre nuestra "posible reconciliación". En ella opinaban sobre mi conducta, burlándose de mi "infantil confianza" en el amor, y en las últimas declaraciones de Rupert sobre la inmadurez de Kristen…Sentí un sabor amargo que me provocó náuseas…¿Qué quería lograr Grace?. La llamé.

Solo quiero que estés preparado para enfrentar esta nueva etapa de tu vida…-, me dijo desafiante. Tú la elegiste y quiero que estés seguro de dónde te metes…-

Grace, no necesito esto -, le contesté cortante…Pero en el fondo, sabía que era su deber alertarme. Ella podía prepararme, pero no evitar la carnicería de los medios…

Andrew no opinó. Un frío glacial se coló en el auto y ya nadie volvió a hablar hasta llegar a destino.

Bear nos recibió feliz…El pobre no entendía estos cambios de casa, de separaciones, de estado de ánimo…

No hice nada en la tarde…Un desagradable sentimiento de tristeza me había invadido desde que nos separamos…La garganta se me apretaba al pensar en ella. ¿Por qué?... "Todo está bien"…Me repetía una y otra vez…Pero no, no estaba todo bien, y yo lo sabía…Lo que había pasado había infiltrado mi alma, había quedado fundido para siempre en mi recuerdo…Y aunque luchaba porque se saliese de mí, el alma tenía recovecos, y la luz no llegaba a todos a la vez…

Tirado en mi cama, pensando en la nada misma, escuché el teléfono vibrar…Era un mensaje de Kristen

- No vamos a poder pasar la noche juntos…Adelantaron mi vuelo y salgo en un rato …¿Aún no te decides a acompañarme? -

No contesté inmediatamente…O al menos todo lo inmediatamente que ella esperaba que lo hiciese…

Había sido terriblemente difícil enfrentar al mundo cuando tuve que hacerlo como "el engañado", el estúpido al que su novia, el amor de su vida, había "olvidado" por unos momentos junto al director de su última película…Había contestado preguntas capciosas, directas e impertinentes y dolorosas…Me habían obligado a comer helado para consolarme y no conformes con la actitud alegre y relajada que ofrecía con tanto esfuerzo, me habían torturado preguntándomelo una y otra vez cómo estaba realmente… -¡Como el culo!-, quería gritarles,

- Pero no voy a darte el gusto de decírtelo, para que tu programa levante audiencia con mi dolor, con mi sufrimiento…- Pero finalmente lo había logrado, había mostrado que podía soportar eso y más, y aún así sonreír…

Era difícil volver a enfrentar al mundo, y ahora con ella…Sabía lo que quería mi corazón, pero si lo pensaba fríamente, aún las dudas me acosaban...

No había soltado aún el teléfono cuando sonó…

-¿Recibiste mi mensaje?-, su voz era expectante, sabía que algo pasaba…me conocía tanto…

- Sí, lo recibí…-, dije sin demasiada emoción en la voz.

- Te dije que no podíamos aparecer juntos así como así…Hemos sido siempre reservados en nuestro comportamiento frente a los medios…y ahora más que nunca - , mi voz sonaba hueca, falsa…Se hizo un silencio hasta que la escuché contestar

- ¿Te da vergüenza que nos vean juntos?- Su respuesta fue directa, sin ocultar la decepción que esto le provocaba…- No quieres estar al lado de alguien a quien pueden gritarle "puta", o "traidora"…¿Es eso?-

- No, no es vergüenza…Pero tienes que pensar que esto no es fácil para mí…-

-¿Y crees que para mí sí?-, dijo subiendo el tono de su voz.

Esa respuesta no era la que tenía que darme… No era yo quien había provocado esto…sin embargo era al que iban a tildar de débil, al que iban a mirar con pena y juzgar, esta vez, por volver a su lado…Escucharla hizo que me desbordara. ¿Con qué derecho comparaba su dolor con el mío?

- ¿Tengo que recordarte quién apareció en la prensa besándose con el director de su última película a pesar de tener novio?... ¿Y te recuerdo quién era su novio?...Yo Kristen. Era yo…¿ No crees que quizás esta vez, merezco que pienses en mí primero?...- las preguntas me calcinaban la garganta a medida que las pronunciaba. Mis palabras la golpearon , la dejaron sin respuestas y se que no las esperaba… Pero yo tenía razón, era la verdad y esta vez me urgía decirla…

Desde que había hablado con Ruth, las imágenes de ella con ese desgraciado pasaban delante de mis ojos como el telón de fondo de una vieja película… ¿Podría alguna vez apagarlas de mi mente?...¿Cómo lograr que un rayo las quemara hasta que al verlas no pudiese distinguirla…Hasta que no reconociera a mi amor, mi único amor, besando a otro…

La escuché respirar superficialmente, podía imaginar como sus grandes ojos verdes se inundaban de lágrimas, podía presentir como comenzaban a escapar y humedecer una vez más sus mejillas…

- Te amo…-, me dijo con la voz quebrada, - No puedo decirte nada más…Quisiera poder gritarte que no merezco tus palabras porque nada es cierto…Daría mi vida, aunque también signifique perderte, porque todo fuera una mentira…Pero no puedo, Rob, no puedo.-

Silencio, solo silencio…Mis "verdades" parecían haber escapado como ratas después de haberla herido, de dejarla sangrando porque aún su piel no estaba endurecida…No para mis palabras.

Sollozos mudos, contenidos, que no se sentían con derecho a ser oídos…Porque ella era la que había provocado todo esto…No merecía mi consuelo.

Y mi corazón se arrugaba adentro mío, mis pulmones se vaciaban de aire y sentía que me ahogaba de solo pensar en no tenerla…Porque cuando pensaba si sería posible que mi corazón volviese a amar, me daba cuenta de que cada uno de los pedazos en que se había roto, solo gritaba su nombre, solo la amaba a ella

La sentí respirar profundo, intentar articular alguna palabra que terminase con esta conversación que nunca debió haber comenzado…¿O sí?...¿Podía arreglar este desastre guardando la furia en algún rincón secreto, esperando que se diluyera hasta no recordar qué la había provocado?...Pero esta vez no pude.

- Adiós Kristen-, me sorprendí diciéndole

- ¡No!, ¡no me cortes!…-, su voz sonó desesperada. - Necesito que hablemos de esto…Necesito saber por qué salió justo ahora, en que las cosas empezaban a estar bien…-

- Porque nunca se fue Kristen-, le respondí, - porque tendrás que entender que tampoco se irá nunca…-, mis respuestas se escapaban de mi boca sin control, se disparaban como flechas directo a su corazón, sin errar nunca su blanco.

Oí la voz de Ruth que la apuraba porque venían a buscarla…¡No!, no quería que se fuera así…Pero últimamente mi voz tenía dos mandatos, y esta vez no fue el corazón quien dirigió mis palabras…

-Tienes que irte…Que tengas buen viaje…-, le dije,

-Rob, espera…-, me pidió perdida en su angustia…

No, no iba a esperar nada.

Apagué el teléfono, la luz, la música, y si pudiese apagarme a mí mismo lo hubiese hecho…Sin embargo mi cuerpo ardía, irradiando esa habitación vacía de ella, con un dolor que parecía no terminar nunca…

Soporté poco tiempo esas cuatro paredes que parecían cerrarse sobre mí oscuridad. Bajé la escalera deseando encontrar a Andy, y por suerte, allí estaba.

- ¡Que cara!…¿Qué pasa?-, me preguntó con genuina intriga,

- No sé…No sé…Creo que estoy volviéndome loco -, contesté. La cabeza iba a estallarme…

- La lastimé, Andy, la herí sin ninguna piedad… Quise destruirla a pesar de que cierro los ojos y solo quiero amarla…¿Qué me pasa?...- Soné desesperado, y estaba desesperado. - Hace menos de veinticuatro horas que hemos decidido estar juntos nuevamente, que he sentido que la quería más que a nada, y ahora me pasa esto…-

Andrew no puso cara de sorpresa, ni de desaprobación…ni siquiera de hastío, aunque yo no sabía como me aguantaba, después de tanto tiempo en que mi vida era como una montaña rusa, donde las subidas y las bajadas se sucedían sin tiempo de anticiparlas…

Rob, esto va a ser así...-, dijo finalmente, - El camino que iniciaron es nuevo, pero ustedes son los mismos…Y cada uno lleva en su cuerpo el dolor y las consecuencias de lo sucedido lo mejor que puede. Lo que pasó va a servirles para fortalecer su vínculo solo si son capaces de vivir con ello…No hay forma de borrarlo, y menos de olvidarlo…-

No era capaz de hablar, sin embargo sus palabras iban haciendo eco en mi sentir…

- Cada vez que me has hablado de volver con Kristen, has mencionado la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo…Para eso es esa fuerza Rob, justamente para eso…No para quererla más, para eso no necesitas esforzarte…Pero sí para seguir junto ella cuando momentos de duda te asalten, cuando el mundo te juzgue a ti, por reincidir a pesar de tu confianza traicionada y a Kristen por haberla traicionado, es para cambiar aquellas cosas de la relación que no lograron evitar lo que pasó… Y finalmente, es para que a pesar de todo lo anterior, la reelijas cada mañana cuando amanezcas a su lado…-, creí que Andy había terminado, sin embargo, cambiando su tono serio y reflexivo a uno relajado y simpático, agregó:

- Y viendo tu cara hace unas horas, que asumo era la que pones cuando despiertas en su cama, y la que tienes ahora…Creo que necesitas una "dosis de fuerza" en este mismo instante. El avión sale en dos horas, si corres puedes llegar a despedirte…-

Ni lo pensé…Tomé las llaves del auto y mi gorra y salí corriendo…¿Seguía con rabia?...Sí, pero era tan cierto lo que Andrew había dicho…Quizás el secreto era aceptar vivir con esto y no seguir evitando el dolor cada vez que aparecía en mi recuerdo…

El dolor tenía que salir para poder encontrar el consuelo, y en este caso, quería que fuera ella quien me consolara.

Manejé como un loco y llegué al departamento de Madd en diez minutos. El conserje me saludó amablemente; pero esta vez, yo no tenía tiempo para cortesía ni charlas…Toqué el timbre una, dos…Diez veces. Nadie contestó, ya habían salido. ¡Mierda!, si me apuraba llegaría antes de que abordara el avión…¿Qué línea aérea era?...Fuck!, no me acordaba… Tomé el teléfono para llamarla y marqué…Sonó una sola vez y entré en el buzón de voz. Lo reintenté y con horror vi como aparecía el símbolo de la batería vacía…El teléfono se apagó sin tener piedad de mi alma torturada…

- ¡Préndete!, ¡préndete teléfono idiota!...Tienes tantas funciones y la única que necesito que cumplas ahora, no eres capaz de realizarla...¡Tu batería dura menos que el orgasmo de un adolescente!-

Desesperado, seguía apretando frenéticamente el botón de encendido, mientras vociferaba contra el inventor del iPhone y su infame batería, cuando se abrió mínimamente la puerta de departamento vecino al de Maddy…Mi cuerpo se abalanzó hacia esa rendija de esperanza con más ímpetu del esperado por quien abría, ya que inmediatamente cerró dando un portazo y comenzó a gritar que llamaría a la policía si no me iba en ese mismo instante…

- Por favor, señora, necesito que me preste su teléfono…¡Esto es realmente muy importante!-

No escuché nada…Finalmente la puerta se abrió nuevamente, pero esta vez trabada con una cadena que solo permitía abrirla pocos centímetros. A través del breve espacio, una anciana me observaba con intensos ojos azules, - ¡Qué vergüenza joven!, ¡haciendo ruidos molestos en una casa respetable!-, me dijo indignada.

- Perdón señora, es que necesito un teléfono...Soy Robert Pattinson…¿me ubica…?- Pero aparentemente la vecina de Madd no veía películas de vampiros, ya que no pareció muy emocionada ante mi declaración, y mi identificación solo sirvió para que los reclamos vengan ahora con nombre y apellido.

- Mire Mr Pattinson o como se llame, debe retirarse o llamaré al conserje y luego a …-

- ¡Por favor, mi novia está saliendo para París y debo hablar con ella…!-, dije llevándome las manos a la cabeza, ya desesperanzado…

La anciana detuvo sus reclamos y volvió a observarme, y ante mi sorpresa, escuché la traba correrse y se abrió la puerta…- ¡Pobre de usted si la llamada es a larga distancia!-, me dijo con tono amenazador, y me llevó hasta una mesa donde reposaba un teléfono. Marqué los números casi temblando…Sonó tres veces y entré a su buzón de voz…Repetí la maniobra con el mismo resultado. Estaba perdido…

**Kristen**

- ¡No me cortes, por favor…!-, Rob no me escuchó. Podía sentir su rabia, su angustia...Nunca iba a poder curar sus heridas…Ya no volvió a contestar el teléfono…

Maddy puso su mano en mi hombro y me dio un apretón suave…

- ¿Qué pasó Madd? -, dije llorando, - Estábamos bien…y de pronto todo cambió…No se qué hacer, no puedo irme así. ¿Cuánto tiempo más le llevará superarlo?. Siento que por momentos y en escasos segundos, es capaz de construir una pared que me separa de él, dejándome afuera y sin saber como volver a encontrarlo -, dije amargamente…

Madd me miró apenada.

- Quizás tengas que aprender a acompañarlo en sus dudas más que tratar de hacerlas desaparecer…Tal vez la pared es para esconder su dolor, y la llave para entrar es tu consuelo, no solo tu amor…¿Cuántas veces lo has dejado llorar en tu abrazo?-, preguntó mi amiga.

Nunca…Rob había llorado solo…Nunca había dejado que se entregue a su dolor entre mis brazos…

Quizás era cierto, mi consuelo era mejor que mi desesperada búsqueda de soluciones…

- Vamos a su casa -, dije decidida.

- ¡No alcanzamos! -, me dijo Madd, - Nos vienen a buscar en cinco minutos. Llámalo y dile…-,

- ¡Tengo que verlo Maddy!, no puedo irme así…- la interrumpí terminante…- ¡No voy a subir a ese avión si no hablo con él primero!-

Mi amiga me miró con una cara que mezclaba resignación y comprensión:

- ¡Está bien!, ¡Quién me manda a mí a darte ideas…!- dijo exasperada, - Le avisaré a Ruth de nuestra "parada técnica"…-

Cuando llegó a buscarnos el auto, yo ya no tenía uñas…Me lancé en el asiento arrastrando conmigo a Maddy y di la dirección de Rob. Mientras el auto partía rechinando neumáticos, sonó mi móvil…Un número que desconocía…No, no podía perder tiempo contestando llamadas de gente extraña, tenía que hablar con él y avisarle que me esperara, que iba para su casa…Llamé nuevamente, pero al igual que antes escuché, "Número no disponible o fuera del área de servicio…"

- Rob, por favor, ¡contéstame!-, me oí suplicar…Pero parece que no había ángeles de la guarda en los alrededores, y no logré que me contestara…El móvil volvió a sonar con el número desconocido…¡Qué insistencia!...¡No!, no contestaría…Nada era más importante que conseguir hablarle, aunque se me gastaran las huellas dactilares intentando marcar su número.

-¿Conoces este número?, preguntó Maddy mostrándome en su móvil una llamada del mismo teléfono desconocido que me había llamado a mí minutos antes…

-No -, contesté, - Y no respondas, porque seguro es algún periodista que busca la primicia de mi viaje…-

-¿Y por qué llama a mi teléfono?-, preguntó mi amiga buscando coherencia a mi razonamiento,

- Porque todo se compra Madd…¡Hasta tu número de teléfono!, y alguien lo vendió…- le expliqué nerviosa.

No pensé más en el asunto. Ya nada me extrañaba en este mundo, y menos viniendo de la prensa.

El auto dobló apresurado en la esquina y allí estaba su casa…Casi no esperé que se detuviese para bajarme. Madd llamó a Andy, que nos abrió sorprendido…

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?-, preguntó preocupado,

- ¡Muévete!-, le ordenó Maddy autoritaria…Aunque al pasar, me llamó la atención la mirada y el beso que Andy le tiró a escondidas…Después investigaría eso…

La casa estaba vacía. Andy y Bear me miraban caminar como una loca llamándolo a medida que lo buscaba hasta que Andrew me paró tomándome por los hombros…

- Salió a buscarte hace media hora -, dijo lamentando la noticia que me daba.

Sentí flojas mis piernas…No podía irme sin verlo…Necesitaba acoger su pena, que mis palabras aliviaran su dolor…Volví a tomar el teléfono; Andy y Madd hicieron lo mismo y los tres tratamos, sin éxito, conseguir hablar con Rob…

Maddy tomó la iniciativa y me dijo que debíamos partir. El tiempo no tenía piedad para ayudar a los corazones enamorados, y no iba a detenerse…El avión iba a partir conmigo o sin mí, y Ruth iba a matarme si no estaba en él pronto…Salí con la cabeza gacha y entré en el auto, ya no sentía prisa…Por mí, que acabe el mundo.

**Rob**

¿Por qué no contestaba?...Hasta la Sra. Powell, mi nueva amiga, trataba de llamar a Kristen y a Madd desde su celular sin lograr respuesta. Tres timbres y buzón de voz…

Miré el reloj. Ya solo faltaba una hora…El tiempo nunca estaba del lado de los enamorados…Si estábamos juntos, pasaba apurado como las lluvias de primavera, y si nos atrapaba lejos, demoraba como la siesta de verano nuestro reencuentro…

Apoyé el auricular en su base. Ya no tenía caso…Y yo, que creía que esto solo pasaba en las películas viejas…La Sra Powell me miró con pena.

- Gracias…-, le dije con una sonrisa forzada,

- Van a encontrar el camino-, dijo ella emocionada…- Lo veo en su cara Mr Pattinson, y también se nota en ella…La he escuchado llorar a través de las paredes y puedo asegurarle que solo quien quiere, derrama lágrimas tan amargas…-

La abracé y salí. Cuantas veces unas pocas palabras servían para acercar a la gente…Iba caminando hacia el auto cuando el conserje salió corriendo del edificio detrás de mí…

- ¡Espere!-, gritaba sofocado. Me detuve para escucharlo

- Una tal Sra Grace pide que la llame…-

¿Grace?, qué raro…Tomé el teléfono que me ofrecían y marqué su número…Contestó de inmediato con tono impaciente:

- Mueve tu maldito culo y conduce hasta el aeropuerto. La encontrarás en el VIP 3 de Air France. ¡Es la última vez que te ayudo en esto!...Sabes que detesto hacer de Celestina, y menos con ella. ¡Si no fuera por Ruth!-

El alma me volvió al cuerpo…Después de todo, el tiempo era capaz de dejar de lado la tiranía algunas veces…Y Grace también. Conduje rápido…MUY rápido para lo que acostumbraba. Llegué y dejé el auto en un estacionamiento de prioridad para embarazadas, ante la mirada reprobatoria de una mujer que se disponía a tomarlo…Corrí hasta el mostrador de Air France, dónde Ruth me esperaba para llevarme al VIP 3. Me dejó frente a la puerta y viendo que no reaccionaba, abrió la puerta y casi me empujo adentro.

**Kristen**

Creo que Rob entró gracias al empujón de Ruth…Me miró y sentí que los ojos se me inundaban, pero me mordí el labio lo más fuerte que pude para reprimir mis lágrimas…Hoy estaba para él, era mi turno de consolar…

Me acerqué y coloqué mi mano a su cara, acariciando su barba apenas crecida…La cubrió con la suya y la acercó a sus labios...Me puse en puntas de pie y lo abracé…Y entendiéndonos sin palabras, como siempre lo hacíamos, supo que mis brazos deseaban recibir sus angustias, buscaban aliviar sus miedos, querían desahogar sus lágrimas guardadas…Y entonces lloró. Y aunque cada sollozo que sacudía su cuerpo me arrancaba una parte de mi alma, supe que ese era el momento de ser un pilar, una columna firme y segura, la llave de su consuelo.

Nos despedimos con un beso salado y sereno, lleno de alivio y promesas…Esperando que el tiempo sea cómplice esta vez y pase rápido…Como las lluvias de primavera.

Estaba a punto de dormirme…La película me aburría y el ronroneo de los motores del avión eran como una canción de cuna. Solo quería soñar con nuestro reencuentro…

París sin él…Había decidido que mi estadía iba a ser lo más breve posible, así que asistí a los compromisos con la mejor cara que pude, sonreí en las fotos y allí estaba ahora, en el desfile más importante, con el teléfono aferrado en la mano, como si fuera una extensión invisible de mi cuerpo que llegaba hasta él…

En la penumbra de la pasarela, donde modelos iban y venían sin que yo les hiciera el más mínimo caso, sentí que vibraba

- ¡Ven…!-, leí disimuladamente el mensaje de Rob en la pantalla del celular,

- Espera, voy a decir que voy al baño y tomo el avión…- Texteé sonriendo

- ¿Qué llevas puesto?-, preguntó,

- Te mandé una foto por Whatsapp…¿No te llegó?-, le respondí

- Sí, pero quiero saber que llevas debajo de eso…- Pude adivinar su cara… sus ojos entrecerrados y su sonrisa seductora…Empecé a sentir un hormigueo poco apropiado para estar sentada en la primera fila y frente a un millón de fotógrafos…

El teléfono vibró nuevamente y yo salté en mi asiento

- ¡Estoy esperando!...El pantalón es muy apretado…debe ser algo muy, pero muy pequeño…-

- Tengo gente sentada a ambos lados…¡Ten piedad!-, contesté sintiendo que mis mejillas rojas se sumaban al hormigueo, que comenzaba a bajar de mi estómago peligrosamente…

- Hablan francés, no entienden nada…Dime el color…-

- Negro…de encaje y con lacitos…¡Que pena nadie pueda desatarlos esta noche!- escribí finalmente, aceptando su juego…Un poco de diversión no me vendría mal,

- Mmmm…Quiero que estén allí mañana cuando llegues…- contestó, y pude adivinar su deseo.

- Rob, mañana voy a ducharme y cambiarme la ropa interior…- respondí, sonriendo a la mujer sentada a mi lado, que ya me miraba molesta por la vibración incesante de mi móvil

- Mañana, quiero esos lacitos aquí y ATADOS, Stewart…- leí,

- Veré que puedo hacer-, contesté divertida

- Si supieras lo que estoy imaginando una vez que los suelte…verías que "puedes hacer mucho" pora cumplir con mi pedido…-

Excitada, sentada en medio de un desfile que me importaba la nada misma, y recibiendo mensajes sucios de mi novio…Era feliz después de tanto tiempo…

- Te amo -, escribí,

- Y yo a ti. Pórtate bien -, su respuesta me provocó una punzada de dolor, ¿siempre mi distancia le provocaría dudas?...Sin embargo, ese no fue el último mensaje…

- Olvida el "pórtate bien", confío en ti…Te quiero "Stewart lacitos"-

Sonreí como una tonta frente a la mirada extrañada de mi compañera de asiento…Era feliz…

Y esta vez, sentía que me lo merecía.

**Rob**

Me desperté con unos pasos suaves que entraban a la habitación…Ya estaba de vuelta, como me prometió…

No quise abrir los ojos. Quería adivinarla en la oscuridad solo con mis besos…Esperé en la cama, sintiendo como mi cuerpo despertaba en forma asimétrica, algunas partes mucho más rápido que otras, hasta que sentí sus piernas tibias enredarse con las mías…

Mis manos seguían el apremiante deseo de encontrar esos lazos con los que había soñado toda la noche. Allí estaban…Deslicé mis dedos debajo del encaje separándolo de su piel y provocando que soltara un gemido suave…Recorrí los bordes que se metían entre sus pliegues, mientras ella deslizaba sus manos por mi trasero, tratando de deshacerse de mis calzoncillos…Nuestro deseo aumentaba, haciéndose urgente y desesperado. Su boca me buscaba con besos húmedos y profundos, abandonando mis labios para bajar por mi cuello, mi pecho, mi abdomen…

Su teléfono sonó desde el velador. Lo tomé y me disponía a apagarlo cuando Kristen levantó la vista y leyó "Dr Solosky" en la pantalla…Como arrastrada por un huracán, abandonó su dulce tarea para contestar ante mi mirada sorprendida…

- Sí...¿Ahora?...Podríamos llegar en cuarenta minutos. ¡Cuánto se lo agradezco!, nos vemos entonces.- Kristen cortó con una sonrisa entusiasta en la cara, que se contraponía con el malhumor que se instalaba en la mía…

- ¡Adivina quién era!-, me desafió.

- Espero que sea alguien que quiere que lleguemos en cuarenta minutos a partir de las doce del mediodía…-, dije tratando de dejar ver mi frustración…

- Rob, es el doctor Solosky…El mejor terapeuta de pareja de Los Ángeles. No tenía turno hasta dentro de seis meses…¡Y gracias a Emma, que tiene una tía que trabaja en la consulta frente a la suya, nos consiguió una hora para dentro de cuarenta minutos!... He estado pensando que nos va a hacer tanto bien amor…Dicen que ha tratado a gente que ha logrado llevar una pareja increíble después de muchos años - le escuché decir feliz, olvidando totalmente la importante labor que estaba llevando a cabo en mi cuerpo…No había vuelta atrás.

Después de su explicación, salió de la cama y se metió en la ducha…

- ¿Lograrás estar listo en diez minutos?- , preguntó desde el baño…

- Sí -, contesté pensando como deshacerme de la erección que parecía salirse de mis calzoncillos…Sin embargo, Kristen estaba tan entusiasmada, que me partió le alma rechazar la idea del terapeuta, que a decir verdad, no encontraba nada atractiva…Me tapé la cabeza con la almohada…

- Vuelve…-, pedí sin esperanzas,

Solo oía el sonido de la ducha y su voz cantando una canción de The Shins…

Me levanté y entré al baño…Quizás lograba obtener algún anticipo antes de la sesión…Me quedé observándola mientras las gotas le caían sobre el cuerpo delgado…Sacó un brazo y me metió con ella bajo el agua…

- En cuarenta minutos, Rob - dijo apurándome…

- ¿Adiós "Stewart lacitos"…?-, le pregunté fingiendo un puchero,

- Si te comportas-, me dijo,- Quizás la encuentres más tarde…-,y me estampó un sonoro beso en los labios.

Tarde, temprano...Tiempo, siempre el tiempo…

Cerré los ojos y pensé…Por favor, esta vez pasa rápido…

Rápido como la lluvia de primavera…

**Hola a todos!**

**Vuelvo después de una semana de locos…**

**El capítulo de hoy es agridulce…Sin embargo lo creí necesario. Las infidelidades son quiebres profundos…Y dejar salir el dolor en el abrazo del que amamos es una forma más de sanar…**

**¿Qué opinan?**

**Bueno, es tarde así que agradezco cortito.**

**A mis twitteras, las trasnochadoras y las madrugadoras…**

**A Cristy, Natali, Nachi, Vero, Gaby, Nati, Claudia, Karina, Nel Destiny a todos los maravillosos review que me han llegado…**

**Como de costumbre, a Aroa, Alexandra, I loveJames Sirius Potter, Dora y Bea, que siempre están allí.**

**Besos y nos vemos el miércoles, si las alumnas me dejan tiempo para escribir!**

**Maite**


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo23**

**Rob**

Salimos de la ducha riéndonos y peleándonos por la única tolla que había en el baño…En diez minutos Kristen estaba "lamentablemente" vestida…y yo también.

Bajamos a tomar un café y nos encontramos a Andrew, que salía de su habitación con cara de dormido…

- Hoy les imploro que tengan el día en paz…Maddy y yo necesitamos vacaciones…-

Rob sonrió y levantó la mano derecha en forma de promesa…

- Puedo asegurarlo hasta dentro de una hora y media…Cuando volvamos del terapeuta, ¡ya no se que va a pasar!-, dijo Rob con cara de condenado a muerte…

- Le pegué suavemente en el brazo, -Nada, no va a pasar nada malo...Tienes tanto miedo de esta consulta…Ni que fueras un niño pequeño al que van a vacunar…-, dije simulando enojo,

- No necesito ser pequeño para temer a las agujas…Y esto de la terapia me produce la misma aprensión…-, dije complicado,

- Rob, te encanta hablar de ti…Esto es algo así, pero hablaremos de nosotros…-, me dijo ella tratando de convencerme de que era el mejor de los programas…

No había tiempo de arrepentirse, así que tragué una tostada que baje con unos tragos de café y en cinco minutos estaba listo…Ella me limpió unas migas de la cara y se puso en puntas de pie para darme un beso breve y sabroso…Abracé su cintura intentando convertirlo en uno más interesante, pero ella se separó

- ¡No hay tiempo ahora para esto!, a la vuelta…¿sí?-

-Es que me sirve para relajarme…¿no quieres que llegue tranquilo a la sesión?-, traté de convencerla

- No quiero que llegues tapándote la parte delantera del pantalón con un almohadón por "relajarte" antes de salir…- contestó Kristen, me revolvió el pelo cariñosamente y se dio vuelta para salir…Mientras la veía irse, pensaba en la pantaleta con lacitos había quedado colgada en la ducha secándose, con la fiel promesa de que volvería a su cuerpo esa noche…Ella, como si pudiese sentir mis ojos en su trasero, se volvió y me tomó la mano…

-¡Vamos!-, dijo arrastrándome

-¡Vamos!-, contesté…Y pensando en que debía mantener en ella ese excelente estado de ánimo para lo que me proponía más tarde, salí de la casa sin protestar. Llegamos en diez minutos…Yo tenía el desayuno en la garganta ya que Kristen conduciendo apurada, era temible…Cuando bajamos y quise darle la mano, noté que la tenía transpirada…

- ¿Estás nerviosa?-, le pregunté

- Sí…-, me confesó,- Pensar que voy a volver a enfrentarme a todo lo que pasó, me asusta mucho…-, su voz temblaba.

- "Vamos" a enfrentarnos…-, le dije encontrando su mirada, - Estamos juntos en esto Kris, no lo olvides…-

…Y entrelazando su mano con la mía, nos dirigimos al edificio dónde se hallaba la consulta.

La sala de espera era amplia y clara. Una secretaria rubia e inexpresiva nos ofreció asiento para esperar que el doctor nos llame. A esas alturas, no solo las manos de Kristen transpiraban…ya mi estómago se retorcía por la tensión.

Pasaron cinco minutos que fueron tres mil horas para mí, y una voz masculina nos llamó.

Sr Pattinson y Srta Stewart, adelante por favor…-

El doctor Solosky no era joven, pero tampoco parecía muy viejo…Sus ojos nos observaron atentos cuando entramos a la consulta, podría decir que nos escanearon de forma algo intimidante…Kristen se sentó e inmediatamente empezó a sacudir incesantemente su pierna, como solía hacerlo cada vez que estaba nerviosa. Yo me pasaba la mano por el pelo una y otra vez…¿Sería bueno agregar esta tensión al momento que estábamos viviendo…¿No era suficiente lo que ya teníamos?

Finalmente, sentado frente a nosotros, dijo tranquilamente

- ¿Qué los trae por aquí?-

¿Era una broma?...¿De verdad quería que le contáramos todo?...¿Cómo no le habían mandado un resumen de la historia, o algo así...¿No leía la prensa…?

Me quedé rígido en mi asiento. El doctor sin quitar sus vivos ojos de nosotros, se mantenía en completo silencio, esperando que alguno sea capaz de hablar…Kristen estaba pálida y sus respiraciones breves y superficiales me alertaban de que estaba llegando al final de sus fuerzas…Quería irme de allí…Sentía que tenía que desnudar mis sentimientos ante ese viejo que no había visto en mi vida, que encima iba a juzgar cada uno de nuestros actos fríamente, desde su cómodo sillón…Habían pasado 4 minutos…Lo sabía porque en su escritorio un reloj marcaba cada segundo que pasaba lento e interminable…Un espeso silencio parecía paralizarnos a Kristen y a mí…A él no, él seguía con esa sonrisa inmutable…

¡Basta! No iba a dejar que esto siguiera…Respiré hondo para decir firmemente "Me voy", y terminar con este suplicio, pero para mi sorpresa, Kristen habló antes que yo…Y con voz clara escuche como decía:

-Yo lo engañé…-

Sus palabras quedaron flotando en el aire, como astillas de vidrio, que caían lentamente clavándose en cada centímetro de nuestro corazón expuesto…

Si pensé que estar allí me desnudaría…Escuchar esta declaración así, en frío, me arrancó la piel…Giré hacia Kristen y vi como su mentón empezaba a temblar…Las comisuras de sus labios se inclinaban hacia abajo casi imperceptiblemente…Tragaba sus sollozos tratando de que no los notáramos, pero yo podía escuchar su infinita tristeza…No aguanté más y mirando al condenado psiquiatra con mi mejor cara de odio, la abracé…Ella se colgó de mi cuello y liberó un llanto amargo y acongojado…Enterré mi nariz en su pelo, mientras le acariciaba la espalda tratando de calmarla…

Solosky entonces decidió hablar…

-Así veo…-, dijo, - Y debo decirles que lo que veo es bastante bueno, porque hay varios pasos que ya han caminado solos...-siguió.

- Usted, Kristen, reconoce claramente su error, con nombre y apellido…No busca eufemismos que lo disimulen o la justifiquen…Siempre es mejor saber "qué" es lo que debemos reparar…De otra manera, se dan palazos de ciego, buscando curar una herida que somos incapaces de reconocer…Y usted Robert, ha demostrado que ya tiene varias etapas del "perdón" superadas…Ya puede hablarle, ya no le desea el mal…y por el contrario, intenta confortarla…Ese abrazo con el que la ha consolado recién, deja claro que hay mucho por salvar allí…Sus brazos me han recordado una vez que unos pájaros anidaron en el alfeizar de mi ventana, en Nueva York…La noche de Navidad nevó como nunca…El nido no fue suficiente para protegerlos, y el macho, en vez de partir a protegerse, cubrió a la hembra estirando lo más posible sus plumas, abrazándola con sus alas casi completamente, y encontrando la muerte allí…Todos creímos que era porque había crías o huevos…Sin embargo, cuando al día siguiente salió el sol y ella salió a buscar comida, vimos que aún no había nada en el fondo del nido…Solo permaneció por ella, porque sintió que pese a lo que le dictaba su instinto de supervivencia, sus pares, que volaban a esconderse, quedarse valía la pena…Su abrazo me trajo esa imagen, Robert, porque algunas veces no tenemos razones comprensibles a la lógica de los demás para quedarnos…sin embargo sentimos, muy adentro nuestro, que vale la pena…- y al concluir su observación, acercó una caja de pañuelos desechables a Kristen y luego dijo con una sonrisa…

- Bienvenidos a la terapia de pareja…-

¿Qué era esto…? Una prueba para ver si nos aceptaba?...¿Un casting?...Iba a mandarlo a la mierda en ese mismo minuto…pero observé como Kristen se incorporaba, separando su cuerpo de mis brazos, y con una sonrisa llorosa, le decía

- Gracias, doctor…Gracias de verdad…-

¿Qué le estaba agradeciendo?...Ni que le hubiese dado el Oscar…Ah no, yo ya quería irme de allí...Solo quería a mi novia contenta, con los calzones de lacitos para terminar mi sesión romántica interrumpida…Nada de pájaros y menos muertos de frío…Pero el doctor seguía mirándonos, sin mostrar ninguna intención de liberarnos, y lo peor era que Kristen parecía disfrutarlo…

-…Pedir perdón, Perdonar y perdonarse…Tres cosas tan cercanas pero que implican situaciones y sentimientos tan distintos…-, siguió sin urgirse por mi franca incomodidad,

- El anhelo del que pide perdón, por conseguir ser perdonado; la contradicción entre la rabia y el amor del que opta por perdonar; y la humildad del que logra perdonarse, sintiendo que su humanidad ha fallado, pero es capaz de reparar, de volver a intentarlo…Eso son los primeros pasos en esta reconciliación…El amor maduro requiere que vuelvan a plantar sus pilares…El compromiso, el amor pasional, la intimidad…Volver a lograr esa comunicación profunda que permite una confianza absoluta, una integración con el otro…Serán aspectos que deberán trabajar desde el corazón pero también desde la razón…-

Kristen se había quedado callada…Escuchaba con atención pero sus ojos me mostraban que algo de lo que había oído, la había llevado a un lugar en su memoria…

**Kristen**

"Volver a lograr esa confianza absoluta…",¿Lograría Rob volver a tenerla en mí?...El Dr Solosky hablaba y yo trataba de absorber cada una de sus palabras, como si fuera una receta infalible que me permitía sentir que esta vez íbamos a lograrlo…

Confiar, entregarse…Mi recuerdo aterrizó en una mañana en Vacouver…

(…)

_- ¡Despiértate!, vamos, quiero que me acompañes…- Me dijo mientras sacudía con sus manos suavemente mi trasero, para variar..._

_- Tengo sueño, es sábado…¿Dónde quieres ir?-, contesté sin abrir los ojos_

_- ¡Quiero un perro!-, me contestó entusiasmado…_

_- Pídelo por Internet…-, contesté sin pensar_

_Rob no contestó…Su silencio y que haya retirado las manos de dónde las tenía, hicieron que abriera los ojos y me sentara en la cama…_

_-¿Era en serio?-, pregunté _

_- Sí, es en serio, y quiero que lo elijamos juntos…Tarde o temprano vas a vivir con él…-, me contestó evaluando mi actitud ante la indirecta…Él y yo no compartíamos casa aún…Pasábamos temporadas en la misma habitación en un hotel, como en ese momento, pero todavía no habíamos dado el "gran paso"…_

_No respondí nada…_

_Me miró con su sonrisa triste..._

_-¿Qué pasa?, ¿No confías en que sea yo?...-_

_- ¿En que seas qué?-, pregunté sabiendo perfectamente a qué se refería…Me daba pánico la idea de proyectar nuestro futuro tan pronto, pero a la vez, no imaginaba un mañana sin él…_

_- En que sea yo a quien ames para siempre...- dijo manteniendo mi mirada para estar seguro de captar mi primera reacción…_

_Me acerqué y lo besé…_

_- Rob, falta tanto para el siempre…pero te aseguro que te amo hoy, y te amará mañana, pasado…Puedo asegurarte hasta…el 12 de junio… ¿Alcanza?- contesté con miedo de que mi respuesta evasiva lo afectara…_

_Sonrió. - Los siempre y los nunca son tan difíciles de comprobar…No solemos vivir lo suficiente para saber si se cumplen…El 12 de junio es una buena fecha…Faltan diez días…Diez días de tu amor me alcanzan para empezar…¿nos casamos el 13?...-, dijo volviendo a la carga…_

_- No…¡Es martes 13!, ¡no te cases ni te embarques!-, dije relajándome después del momento tenso. Rob se rió…No se si por el chiste o porque se admiró de mi magistral forma de escaparme del tema…_

_- No te cases ni te embarques…¿Y dice algo sobre hacer el amor en martes 13 tu libro de presagios?...-_

_- Mmmm, debería consultar…Imagina que puede caernos una pena del infierno si quebrantamos alguno…-, contesté fingiendo seriedad ante el tema_

_- Prefiero correr el riego…- , dijo colocándome muy cerca de su cuerpo, hasta que no hubo espacio entre nuestras siluetas…- Por otro lado…¿Las brujas no se van al infierno?...Si es así, ¡de alguna manera me las tengo que arreglar para acompañarte!- _

_Esta vez me besó él, con una pasión que si no detenía en ese mismo instante, demoraría una hora la búsqueda de la mascota…_

_-Vamos a buscar el perro-, le dije tomando mi chaqueta,- ¿De qué raza lo quieres?-_

_- No, no estoy pensando en razas y pura sangre…Voy a sacarlo de un refugio…-, me dijo convencido,_

_-¿Qué?...¿De un refugio?...Pero los perros de refugio pueden tener enfermedades, o ser agresivos…-, contesté aprensiva, pensando que un hermoso cachorro Beagle iba a ser mejor opción…Pero no me escuchó. Me dio la mano y me arrastró a la camioneta donde Dean nos condujo a un refugio de animales callejeros. _

_Al entrar nos reconocieron, por lo tanto, asumieron que buscábamos un lindo perro que saliera bien en las fotos de las revistas…Pero no era eso lo que mi novio quería…No era publicidad por tener buen corazón y luchar por la tenencia responsable de mascotas…El quería elegir y ser elegido por su perro…_

_Estábamos en plena búsqueda cuando pasamos frente a una puerta, a través de la cual se escuchaban ladridos furiosos. Era la zona de los perros encontrados en la calle que no habían mostrado hábitos sociales adecuados, por lo que nadie los adoptaría y allí esperaban ser sacrificados…_

_Rob pidió verlos…Y obviamente le dijeron que no…Pero su terquedad no era tan fácil de convencer, y en diez minutos entraba en el sector lleno de jaulas, de las cuales solo una estaba ocupada…_

_Allí, un cachorro con una variada herencia de colores en su pelaje, nos miraba desconfiado y mostrando los dientes…_

_Rob se agachó y pidió que le abriesen la jaula…A lo que le respondieron nuevamente "no"…Pero él no entendía los "no" rápidamente, y ante su insoportable insistencia, en cinco minutos se abría la puerta de reja._

_El perro no salió, al contrario, se trató de esconder en el rincón más alejado de su hábitat sin perder la actitud alerta y desconfiada…_

_Rob no lo llamó, no trató de sacarlo, no le ofreció comida…solo se sentó en el suelo y esperó…Me senté a su lado y sonrió…_

_- Esto va a tomar algún tiempo Stewart…-, me dijo amenazante,_

_- Tengo plazo hasta el 12 de junio…¿Crees que será suficiente?-, le pregunté acomodándome mejor y apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro._

_- Creo que sí…- contestó feliz…Los ojos le brillaban de una manera especial cuando se sentía seguro, apoyado, amado._

_Nos quedamos una hora…El perro se movió poco y nada, pero si sentía algún movimiento de nuestra parte, paraba las orejas y gruñía…Nunca se acercó._

_Al día siguiente Rob volvió. Yo no pude acompañarlo porque filmaba esa mañana, pero lo hice en la tarde, donde se repitió la rutina de estar sentado a la entrada de la jaula…Al cuarto día, los del refugio estaban cansados de nuestra visita…Estaban perdiendo el tiempo, alimentando un perro que ya tendría que estar en el más allá y evitando que uno de los que ellos consideraban adecuados para nosotros, sea "adoptado"...Yo también estaba perdiendo las esperanzas…El perro ya no gruñía tanto, pero no mostraba el más mínimo interés en acercarse a nosotros…_

_- Rob, ¿vamos?...Elijamos otro…Quizás tengan razón y su confianza esté tan dañada que ya no pueda creer en nadie…-_

_- ¿Y si estaba a punto de confiar?-, me dijo,-…¿Si solo faltaba un poco más?...Seré yo el responsable de que muera sin saber lo que es creer en alguien… -,y dicho esto, volvió a su lugar junto a "Bear", como lo había nombrado…_

_Ese día, contra todo pronóstico, al verlo sentarse allí, donde siempre lo hacía, el cachorro se paró…Dio unas vueltas en su lugar, como buscando fuerzas para decidirse, y caminó lentamente hasta Rob…Él acercó su mano por lo bajo, colocándosela cerca de la boca…_

_-Vas a quedar con tres dedos menos! -, dije desesperada, viendo los colmillos del perro…_

_- Shhh -, me calló él, y de pronto se hizo el milagro…Bear salió de su jaula y decididamente, se acomodó en el regazo de Rob, como si lo conociera de siempre, lamiendo su cara y moviendo la cola…_

_En ese momento hicieron contacto visual…Rob fijó sus ojos grises en esos vivos ojos miel… y entonces, supe que se habían elegido, supe que serían inseparables…_

_Me acerqué un poco temerosa a acariciarlo, sin embargo, desde ese momento, nunca más gruño sin motivos…Había recuperado la confianza…_

_Me sentí tan orgullosa, lo amé tanto…Bear tenía razón…¿Existía alguien más confiable que Rob?_

_Ya en el hotel, esa noche, me desvestí y me acomodé en la cama…imaginando un buen final de jornada…Pero apenas Rob se acostó a mi lado, una vorágine peluda arrasó y se instaló entre los dos..._

_-No era mi escenario favorito para esta noche-...Le dije entre frustrada y divertida…_

_-¡Ni el mío!-, me dijo disculpándose…Sin embargo, la confianza era importante…Rob la había ganado con un trabajo delicado, paciente, y mis planes podían esperar…Tenía tiempo "hasta el 12 de junio" para hacer el amor con él…Y quizás ahora, sí podía pensar en el 12 de junio de un año remotamente lejano_

_(…)_

Enfoqué la mirada enla consulta y noté que tanto mi novio como Solosky me observaban extrañados…

- ¿Dónde estabas?-, me preguntó Rob intrigado por mi prolongada distracción…

- Es que recordé a alguien que había perdido la confianza, hace un tiempo, allá en Vancouver…-, le contesté, sabiendo que iba a entender de qué le hablaba…

Él sonrió y me apretó cariñosamente la mano…

- La intimidad hace que nos entendamos sin palabras, que seamos cómplices de un idioma que solo compartimos con quienes amamos…-, dijo el psiquiatra sonriendo, como si hubiese entendido de qué hablábamos, e inmediatamente miró el reloj que reposaba en el escritorio…

- Por hoy es suficiente-, agregó,- Los espero en una semana…Pero les voy a dejar una tarea…-

**Rob**

Kristen y yo lo miramos atentos…Después de lo que iba a pagar esa consulta, al menos iba a probar lo que el viejo me recomendaba…Después de todo, había dicho unas cuantas verdades…

Cuando estuvo seguro de tener nuestra atención, mirándonos por encima de sus gafas dijo:

- Esta semana deberán evitar el contacto sexual…La próxima sesión quiero que trabajemos el segundo pilar, el deseo, y será mucho mejor si lo tenemos vivo…Desear es un motor importante en una reconciliación…-

Y proclamado esto, nos dio a mano y nos despachó…

¿Qué había dicho?...Yo había entendido mal…¿Abstinencia?...¿Cómo cuando uno salía con la chica virgen del colegio religioso?...¿Para desear?…¡Yo podía desear todo lo que él quisiera! Yo deseaba las 24 horas del día a Kristen…La deseaba hasta cuando era indeseable porque estaba con la regla, y su humor no podía compararse ni con el de un perro rabioso…¡Aún así, yo la deseaba!

Caminé por la sala de espera con la cara petrificada, inexpresiva…¡Mis lacitos!...¿por qué permití interrumpir ese momento que ahora me daba cuenta, sería "irrecuperable"?...Mi única esperanza era que Kristen se diera cuenta de que esto era una ridiculez e ignoráramos el consejo…

La secretaria nos vio pasar y nos saludó con su expresión plástica, que se parecía a la mía en ese duro momento…Quizás a ella también le tenía prohibido el sexo…Y juzgándola por su rostro, seguro se lo había quitado hacía mucho tiempo…

Salimos y Dean nos esperaba en el auto.

Subimos y una vez arriba, Kristen me miró y explotó en una carcajada…

-¡Deberías verte la cara!- dijo sin dejar de reírse, - Nos lo sugirió por una semana, no por un siglo…-

La miré en total desacuerdo…

- Te recuerdo que tus besos se detuvieron en mi abdomen…Y que no iban subiendo, sino bajando…Y que hay partes de mi cuerpo que quedaron dramáticamente resentidas porque tus labios no llegaron a ellas…Y que quedaron pendientes esos calzones franceses que no alcancé a desatar, y que…-

Me tapó suavemente la boca con su mano…- Es importante Rob -, me dijo moviendo lentamente esas largas pestañas, que me mareaban de deseo cuando las batía tan cerca de mí…

¡Estaba listo!…Adiós siesta adornada con encaje francés…Por una larga semana, no habría sexo ni siquiera tibetano…

Y por recomendarme esto, Solosky me cobraba 400 dólares la sesión…¿Sería realmente buena esta terapia…?

Kristen notó mi decepción…Enredó sus dedos finos en mi pelo, y luego masajeó mi cuello fugazmente…-Vamos, podemos divertirnos de otra forma…¿Vamos a comer al Soho?...-

- Nos van a perseguir los Papz…Y falta mucho para la cena…-, contesté malhumorado…

- Pero podemos ir a algún lugar donde nadie nos reconozca…-, propuso Kristen…- ¿Conoces alguno? -

Recordé un antiguo restaurant que manejaban unas ancianitas en una ruta perdida, no muy lejos de allí…Solía ir cuando Kristen estaba rodando Snow White…Comida casera y poca gente…Ideal.

- Sí -,le dije un poco más contento…Quizás después de comer la convencía de desagotar aunque sea "un poquito" de deseo…

Dean nos sonrió a través del espejo retrovisor y giró el auto rumbo al restaurant…

Ya un poco más tranquilo, miré por la ventana reflexionando acerca la sesión…

Confiar…Creer...Realmente quería entregarme a Kristen…Abandonarme en sus brazos sabiendo que no amaba a nadie como a ella y que ese amor era recíproco…Pero todavía estaba como Bear, en el fondo de esa jaula donde lo había visto la primera vez, mostrando algunas veces los colmillos, otras gruñendo…Deseando que ella me esperara, que me diera tiempo, que se quedara allí, mostrándome que yo le importaba más que nada…y que siempre sería así…

**Hoy estoy publicando muy tarde!**

**Mañana no se qué voy a decir en clase!**

**Solo les mando besos a todos, esta vez en especial a Kalita y Martha…Hay muchas guest que no se cómo se llaman y no puedo saludar ni responder sus review…Gracias desde aquí…**

**Mi agradecimiento a Alexandra, Aroa, Alejandra, Natali, y Claudia que están esperando despiertas que publique…Si hay alguna otra escondida por allí, también un gracias para ella.**

**Hoy va sin canción porque no llegué…La agrego mañana y pongo el resto de las menciones honrosas**

**Me duermo!**

**Nos vemos, los quiero y gracias por leer**

**Maite**


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

No queda mas que tú  
no queda mas que yo  
en este extraño salón  
sin nadie que nos diga donde como  
y cuando nos besamos  
Tenía ganas ya  
De pasar junto a ti  
Unos minutos soñando,  
Sin un reloj que cuente las caricias que te voy dando,  
Juramento de sal y limón  
Prometimos querernos los dos.

Te he echado de menos  
Todo este tiempo  
He pensado en tú sonrisa y en tú forma de caminar  
Te he echado de menos  
He soñado el momento  
De verte al lado mio dejándote llevar

Quiero que siga así  
Tu alma pegada a mi  
mientras nos quedamos quietos  
Dejando que la piel cumpla poco a poco todos sus deseos  
Hoy no hay nada que hacer,  
Quedémonos aquí  
contándonos secretos,  
diciéndonos bajito que lo nuestro siempre se hará eterno  
Fantasía en una copa de alcohol,  
Prometimos volver a vernos

Silencio...que mis dedos corren entre tus dedos  
Y con un suave desliz hago que se pare el tiempo

Pablo Alborán. Te he echado de menos

**Rob**

Habíamos pasado un día ideal.

Después de la consulta, almorzamos al aire libre, tranquilos…Dimos unas vueltas por el lugar, dormimos un rato, y luego de arreglarnos para cenar, llegamos al Soho, donde comimos sin testigos con máquinas de fotos…

No teníamos sueño, así que, para ayudarnos un poco con la promesa de mantener abstinencia, decidimos ir a tomar algo a un pub…

Se trataba de un lugar poco conocido que nos habían recomendado unos amigos del ambiente. El público era tranquilo e indiferente a las estrellas de Hollywood. Perfecto para nosotros.

Conducía feliz mientras miraba de reojo como el viento volaba el pelo de Kristen…Ella cerraba los ojos soñando quién sabe con qué…¡Cómo me gustaba mirarla!

Al llegar, nos sentamos en una mesa entre toda la gente…¡No podía creerlo! Kris era genial con esto de los disfraces! Antes de bajar, se había puesto una peluca con pelo corto y castaño que le sentaba muy bien, y unos lentes pequeños que le daban un aire intelectual que me volvía loco…Para mí tenía un bigote y una peluca rubia con un corte anticuado que me quedaba horrible…Pero era cierto que el "look" era efectivo. Nadie parecía habernos reconocido.

Kristen me miró y sonrió al ver mi cara embobada contemplándola…

-¡Eres tan fácil de conquistar!-, me dijo con un leve dejo de burla y ternura en la voz.

- ¡Cállate!, ¡no es verdad!-, conteste con el orgullo herido, ante el cargo de "fácil" que acababa de incriminarle a mi persona…

- ¡Sí lo eres!-, dijo acusándome con una mirada divertida e increíblemente seductora, provocándome de inmediato una revolución en mi estómago que sabía, rápidamente bajaría a mis pantalones…¡Maldito Solosky!...¡Esta abstinencia sería una tortura!

¿Tenía razón Kristen?, ¿Seducirme había sido siempre una tarea sencilla para ella?...Lo cierto era que desde la primera vez que la vi, había logrado cautivarme una y otra vez… y por lo visto, estaba segura de ello.

Sin embargo, ahora tenía que provocarla… "Estimular el deseo", dijo el viejo loco…

"Stewart, ¡esto no te será tan fácil esta vez!", me dije a mí mismo…

-¡No creas que todo fue tan simple para ti!-, le dije haciéndome el superado…- Yo fui el que te seduje…Recuerda que tú tenías novio, y llegué yo, con todo mi encanto inglés, y di vuelta tu mundo…-

Su rostro mostró una fugaz mueca de incomodidad ante la evidencia con que la enfrentaba, pero rápidamente volvió a su postura suficiente…Me fascinaba esa avidez que le provocaba el desafío…La estimulaba dándole una luz diferente a su cara, a su mirada…¡Basta Rob de babear pensando en su rostro!... Esta vez era ella la que debía caer bajo el influjo de mis encantos, y no viceversa…

Mordiéndose el labio, volvió a la carga,

- Yo hacía contigo lo que quería…Y no lo digo yo…Tus amigos pueden confirmártelo… "Falling in love for the last time"…¿Recuerdas? -, dijo, y sonrió ganadora…

Esto se ponía interesante…El desafío estaba provocándome a mí también…

- Debo admitir que me gustabas, y mucho, pero si no me hubiese ido bien contigo, se que podría tener la mujer que quiero…- dije con una seguridad que no era genuina en aquella época.

- ¿Sí?...-, dijo sin quitarme la mirada de encima, taladrándome con sus enormes ojos que me hipnotizaban…

- Demuéstralo…Ve y seduce a alguien…- dijo retándome,

-¿Aquí...?-, pregunté empezando a preocuparme por haber hablado de más…

- Sí. Aquí y ahora…Nadie te reconoce, y ya que pareces tan seguro de ti mismo…quiero ver a ese Robert Pattinson matador en acción…-, contestó irónica.

Miré a mi alrededor con pánico...

- Tienes suerte…-, dije sonriendo por creer haber encontrado una buena salida,

- No hay nadie mejor que tú en este lugar. Si tuviese que seducir a alguien, sería a ti…- Me eché para atrás en mi asiento aliviado y la observé…

Le gustó lo que escuchó…A pesar de saber que miles de personas la admiraban, siempre conservaba esa inseguridad que me provocaba tanta ternura…Sin embargo, estábamos en pleno reto…No me iba a ser tan fácil salir de él…

- No te evadas…-, respondió,- Ya te dije, quiero ver tu táctica de seducción...-, repitió.

No podía volver atrás…No sabía por qué, repentinamente, necesitaba sentir su admiración…

La miré fijo y sonriendo, me levanté de la mesa y me senté en la barra, rezando que nadie me reconociera.

Había dos chicas tomando una cerveza…Las observé fugazmente y supe que notaron mi presencia porque una hizo un gesto disimulado a la otra. Me acerqué más, quedando próximo a la más rubia, que no era nada fea…Su amiga se levantó y desapareció entre la gente…

- ¿Toca alguna banda esta noche...?- , le pregunté tratando de entablar un diálogo,

- Sí, ¿no los ves acomodándose en el escenario?...-, me contestó con fastidio por preguntar lo obvio, y se dio vuelta sin demostrar el menor interés en mí.

Fin de la conversación. Siguió enfrascada en su trago.

- ¿Y valen la pena?-, seguí, tratando de hacer contacto visual…Todo el mundo decía que mi mirada era atractiva…Tenía que funcionar.

La rubia me miró, por sus ojos pasó una sombra de duda, como si le pareciese reconocerme de algún lado, pero el disfraz era muy bueno, y gente rubia de ojos claros abundaba en LA, por lo tanto, siguió convencida que yo era solo un pesado más.

- Sí, son buenos…- contestó, -¿Te conozco de algún lado?...-, preguntó inmediatamente después, aún dudando de la familiaridad de mi rostro,

-No creo-, contesté, -Pero si volvemos a vernos, ya sabremos de dónde me conoces…-, dije tratando de parecer simpático, con poco éxito.

No me contestó… Se empezaron a oír unos acordes. La banda que había subido al escenario empezaba a tocar…No era mala, y yo ya no sabía que más decir, así que empecé a marcar el rimo con las manos…Conocía la canción, así que la tarareé en voz baja, sumergiéndome en la música y olvidándome de mi frustrada conquista…Entonces, milagrosamente, la rubia me miró con un nuevo interés…Su ojos seguían mis largos dedos que simulaban tocar un teclado imaginario…Notó que la observaba y sonrió sonrojándose levemente…

-¿Tocas?-, me preguntó,

- Sí, por hobbie, no soy profesional…-, contesté tímido…

- Tienes dedos largos, de pianista…- Dijo tomando una de mis manos y acariciándolos desde la raíz a la punta. Me miró y sonrió…Se le hicieron hoyuelos en las mejillas…Esto se me estaba dando bien…Y mi conquista no era nada despreciable.

Un estúpido orgullo se apoderó de mi corazón y sonreí también…Entonces la rubia, que no había soltado todavía mi mano, se levantó y me arrastró a la pista de baile, tomándome por el cuello y empezando a bailar "demasiado" cerca de mí…

La seguí girando para ver la mesa donde se supone que Kristen me esperaba…Pero ella ya no estaba allí.

La busqué preocupado. No estaba en ninguna de las mesas, ni en la barra…De pronto sentí que alguien nos empujaba levemente. Giré esperando que no fuera algún borracho que disputaba la rubia con quien bailaba…

Pero no…Era Kristen, que bailaba con alguien y deliberadamente había llegado hasta nosotros…Su cara estaba roja, sus ojos relampagueaban con furia.

Puedo jurar que su boca apretada reprimía las peores maldiciones dichas por una dama…Traté de disimular la risa con una mueca que ella reconoció, aumentando su cólera.

Giré para salir de su vista, y seguí bailando…Ella hizo lo mismo, y noté como aguantaba con incomodidad el abrazo de su "pareja de baile"…No iba a demostrarle nada…Esta vez la pelota estaba de mi lado de la cancha…

- A propósito, me llamo Melanie -, dijo la rubia que se acercaba cada vez más peligrosamente a mi cuerpo…- ¿Y tú?-, me preguntó para completar nuestra presentación,

- Rrr...Rupert…- dije sin pensar, tratando de inventar un nombre…Me quedé helado al escucharme. Kristen, que estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oírme, emitió una exclamación de asombro contenida, y no pudo evitar clavarme los ojos…

Su mirada fue desgarradora…Una mezcla de incredulidad y dolor opacó sus ojos...Su boca se abrió y se cerró, como si no supiese qué decir…Su pareja la tironeó, demandante, para que lo siguiera en el baile…Ella se soltó violentamente de su abrazo, y se alejó de la pista caminando rápido.

Yo miré a Melanie, que sin que yo lo notara, había apoyado su cabeza en mi hombro.

- Debo irme-, le dije sabiendo que no lo tomaría a bien…Esto había llegado demasiado lejos y toda la diversión que me había provocado en un principio, se volvía ahora un sentimiento confuso y desagradable.

- ¿Por qué?-, preguntó desconcertada…Sin embargo, mi mirada buscaba desesperadamente a Kristen, y ella lo notó…¿Por qué siempre elegía mujeres tan perceptivas?. Se separó un poco de mí con expresión de disgusto y se quedó mirándome…Giró la cabeza hacia donde mis ojos escudriñaban la oscuridad.

- Allí está…-, dijo señalando con la cabeza el pasillo que llevaba a los baños.

- ¿A qué estás jugando?-, me dijo con rabia, y con voz desafiante agregó...- Ten cuidado…Los celos son un arma de doble filo. No siempre resultan bien y en tu caso, no va a ayudarte que crea que eres capaz de hacerle lo mismo que te hizo ella a ti…"Robert Pattinson"...-

Con estas palabras finalizó la conversación y se alejó de la pista con paso decidido. Me había reconocido... ¿En qué momento?, ¿Por qué dejó que siguiera?...No entendía a las mujeres…Eran seres demasiado complejos para mí.

Salí dando zancadas de la pista buscando a Kristen. La encontré en un pasillo oscuro, colgada de un teléfono público, tratando de hacer una llamada imagino que con cobro revertido…Yo me había quedado con su teléfono en mi bolsillo, por lo que había apelado a esta solución. No tuve que pensar mucho para adivinar a quien llamaba

- Maddy…- dijo con la voz cargada de emoción…- ¿Puedes venir a buscarme?-

Me acerqué y le ofrecí su móvil…Ella se sobresaltó al verme, y lo arrancó de mi mano.

- Estoy en la carretera 210, cerca de La Cañada…-, explicó nerviosa,

- Corta el teléfono-, le ordené…Me miró pero no me contestó.

- No puedo contarte ahora Madd, ¿Puedes venir o no?...- preguntó exasperada,

- Corta Kristen…No vas a ir a ningún lado hasta que hablemos…-, volví a decir remarcando cada una de las palabras. Siguió sin responderme

- Ya tengo el móvil…Cuando estés cerca llám…-

Coloqué el dedo en el botón que finalizaba la llamada y lo presioné.

Kristen me miró atónita…-¿Cortaste?-, me dijo entre indignada e incrédula…

-Sí…No es con Maddy con quien tienes que discutir. No te enojaste con ella, fue conmigo…Y conmigo lo resuelves. ¿Te queda claro?- No podía frenarme.

Una sensación incontrolable iba creciendo en mi interior. Quería sacudirla, gritarle…

Su respiración se oía agitada…La mía también. Mis fosas nasales se abrían como queriendo atrapar más aire, para calmar esa reacción que no sabía de dónde había venido. Nunca le gritaba a Kristen…Nos enojábamos, sí, pero generalmente cuando nos desbordábamos, yo me iba, dejándola gritar sola, y cuando se calmaba, recién volvía para discutir. Pero esta vez algo guardado estaba saliendo, como antes de París…Algo que había generado esa conquista estúpida en la barra y mi posterior respuesta, más increíble aún, al decir que me llamaba Rupert.

La tomé de un brazo y la metí en uno de los baños, que para nuestra suerte, era individual y podía cerrarse desde adentro.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-, me dijo furiosa…

- Tú me incitaste… "Vamos, muéstrame como Robert Pattinson es capaz de conquistar a quien quiere"…Yo solo…yo solo quería demostrarte que…Yo solo quería que vieras que para mí también existía la posibilidad de…-

- ¿De perderme?...Porque eso es lo que estabas mostrándome…Cómo por una situación que empieza como un juego, se puede llegar a destruir eso que más nos importa… Lo rápido que perdemos el norte cuando cerramos los ojos, inexplicablemente, a esa realidad que amamos y dejamos que nuestro instinto gane la partida…-

Kristen dijo esto con una amargura que nunca había escuchado en su voz…Era como si ahora no tuviésemos miedo de desnudarnos hasta lo más íntimo, hasta lo que más nos dolía y avergonzaba…Las verdades ya dichas entre nosotros, volvían a surgir quemándonos y quemándose, para convertirse por fin en humo y quizás lograr despedirse para siempre de nuestras almas heridas.

- No, no quise…-, le dije tan arrepentido de lo que había pasado…

- Fue solo por vanidad, Kris…- concluí bajando la voz.

- Pero cuando te preguntó tu nombre dijiste Rupert...- respondió con lágrimas en los ojos. Al oírla pronunciar ese nombre sentí veneno en mi boca…

¿Por qué lo había hecho?...¿Por qué me había salido el nombre de ese hijo de puta?...¿Realmente mi inconsciente me había traicionado y esa conquista inocente se había convertido en otra cosa, en una forma de lastimarla?…O en el fondo de mi alma, yo tenía el secreto deseo de estar adentro de Rupert por un momento, y saber qué era lo que ella había encontrado en él…Qué poder ejercía en Kristen que había logrado que se oscureciera así…Que me olvidara...

- ¿Qué buscaste en él, Kristen…?-, pregunté sin poder disimular un temblor que empezó a sacudir todo mi cuerpo,

-Necesito saberlo…Necesito saber que soy suficiente…Que te alcanza con saber que soy capaz de conquistarte solo a ti…Que mi amor te pertenece, que yo te pertenezco, y no tienes que pelear con nadie por tenerme…- la miré detrás de una cortina de lágrimas que no lograba detener…

-Nunca fui suya…-, me dijo sollozando, - Créeme Rob, por favor…-, me suplicó.

**Kristen**

-Tuya, siempre tuya…Aunque algunas veces no fui capaz de darme cuenta, o me sentí ahogada por saberlo…-, dije tratando de controlar el dolor que me provocaba sentir que dudaba todavía de mis palabras.

Yo lo había conquistado desde esa prueba en casa de Katherine…Pero él se había metido adentro mío…Esa sensación que había sentido al besarlo la primera vez, al escucharlo hablar, al darme cuenta que veía a través de sus ojos, me había llenado de miedo por lo intensa y desconocida, porque nunca antes la había sentido, aunque juraba estar enamorada de Michael…

Y ese miedo me había hecho escaparme tantas veces, con palabras crueles u actos indiferentes, pensando que era él quien dependía de mí… Yo amaba mi libertad, yo amaba mi profesión más que nada, yo no quería enamorarme así…Sin embargo me daba cuenta que Rob nunca se había ido de mí…Ni en los momentos más oscuros y confusos… Y ahora, a pesar de que no estaba segura si iba a recuperarlo, sabía que sería siempre suya.

Me acerqué y el juntó su frente con la mía, como si así pudiésemos leer nuestros pensamientos...Sostenía con fuerza mis hombros temblorosos, y de pronto, mi boca buscó la suya...Lo besé desesperada, queriendo decirle tantas palabras y logrando solo silencios…Mis manos solo querían acariciar su cuerpo, sentir su piel, compartir su calor con el mío, no podía soportar el deseo de tenerlo…

Me devolvió el beso recorriendo con su lengua mi boca, atrapando esas palabras mudas que no lograban explicar mis sentimientos…Su congoja dio lugar a una agitación que también para él era difícil de controlar…Me tomó de la cintura y bajó las manos hasta colocarlas en el nacimiento de mis muslos…Ya no podíamos detenernos…

- Rob, no pares…Digo sí, ¡para!...Solosky…- dije entre beso y beso,

- Tienes razón -, respondió sin dejar de besarme,- ¡No podemos seguir!...No es la forma de arreglar esto…Perdóname…No quise…Ahh, Kristen, voy a explotar si me detengo…-, dijo mientras me bajaba con destreza el cierre de los jeans y se deshacía de mis pantalones Me levantó sentándome en el lavabo, mientras yo desabrochaba su camisa y notaba su excitación, que frotaba contra mi quitándome el aliento...Enredé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura acercándolo a mí con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que él liberaba una de sus manos, que masajeaban intensamente mi trasero, para acercarla a su pantalón y liberarse de él…Sus besos bajaban por mi cuello apoderándose de mis pechos, generando una corriente que se detenía entre mis muslos, humedeciéndome cada vez más…

- ¡No!, ¡paremos!...-, dije sin nada de convicción, - ¿Qué vamos a decirle a Solosky la semana que viene…?-, pregunté culpable, sabiendo que no podía detenerme…

- Ya nos vamos a haber olvidado de esto-, dijo Rob mientras sus dedos buscaban mi entrada, haciéndome divisar un cielo estrellado en el techo de ese baño mugriento…

- Pero él dijo que el deseo...Ahh…El deseo era tan importante…-, contesté con la voz entrecortada...

- No necesito que me cobre una consulta para saber que desearte me vuelve loco…-, dijo mientras se preparaba para entrar en mí…

- No, Mnmnmmmm…No, esto está mal…- ya casi no lograba articular las palabras…

Entonces Rob se detuvo…Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados y la respiración agitada…Pequeñas gotas de sudor perlaban su piel bajo la luz mortecina del baño…Era la visión más provocadora que pudiera imaginarme…

-¿De verdad quieres que me detenga...?- me preguntó, y casi me convenció de que evaluaba la posibilidad de hacerlo. Mi pecho se movía agitado por mi respiración acelerada, el corazón me palpitaba en cualquier lado de mi cuerpo, menos dónde debía hacerlo…Lo único que deseaba en el mundo estaba allí, frente a mí, y yo pedía que se detenga por una indicación médica…Era ridículo, ya veríamos que decir la semana entrante…

- Ven aquí…-, le dije atrayendo su boca a la mía…y mientras lo besaba, dejé que se uniera a mí en un ritmo ardiente e irresistible de embestidas, que hicieron que ese baño, poblado de manchas de humedad, se convirtiera en un paraíso personal.

Terminamos sudados, agotados, y felices…

- ¿Estás arrepentida?...-, me dijo Rob retirándome el pelo de la cara y acomodándomelo detrás de las orejas…

- ¿De amarte?...¡Nunca!-, le contesté besando su nariz y acunando su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello…

- ¿Crees que Solosky va a renunciar a nosotros…?- , me preguntó algo preocupado,

- Creí que la que estaba entusiasmada con la terapia de pareja era yo…-, dije disimulando la risa…Parece que a alguien le gusto la sesión…

- ¡La odié!-, me contestó, - Pero debo admitir que desde que entramos a su consultorio y hasta ahora, han pasado más cosas que en los últimos dos meses…Y eso que el viejo solo habló del pájaro muerto…- concluyó pensativo

…-¿Tú crees que yo voy en contra de la cordura?...- me preguntó,

-No, pero creo que él te quiso decir que quizás, la gente no entienda por qué tomas la opción de seguir creyendo en mí…en nosotros…Así como nadie entendió por qué el pájaro se quedó con su pareja, sabiendo que de seguir allí encontraría la muerte esa noche…-

-¿Crees que voy a morir por quedarme contigo? -, dijo sonriendo mientras me besaba...

-No a menos que yo te mate "pasionalmente", le contesté riendo también.

- No sé…En realidad dijo poco…Solo dio ejemplos e ideas vagas…-,comentó volviendo a la sesión,

- Bueno, también habló del perdón…de la confianza...- , recordé defendiendo al terapeuta…

Rob suspiró cansado y no muy convencido.

- Yo en este momento solo confío en que seas capaz de conducir hasta casa para dormir por 24 horas…Estoy muerto…- dijo estampando un sonoro beso en mi frente…

Nos acomodamos nuevamente nuestras pelucas y bigote falsos, ¿Habríamos engañado a alguien, o la gente había sido increíblemente compasiva y por una vez, nos habían dejado vivir libres en el anonimato?...No nos quedaríamos a averiguarlo…

Salimos disimuladamente de nuestro refugio y fuimos mirados con odio por una larga fila de personas que se amontonaba ante la puerta del único baño que estaba vacante…Nos sonreímos cómplices, esperando que la poca luz no permitiese sacar ninguna foto que nos delatara, y caminando por el pasillo, nos dirigimos veloces rumbo a los estacionamientos…

Al llegar al auto, me senté frente al volante…Rob había conducido a la ida, pero yo era más rápida, y los dos queríamos llegar cuanto antes…

Con el cinturón de seguridad puesto, me dispuse a encender el auto…Giré la llave y solo se escuchó un ruido sordo e inconfundible…No teníamos batería.

- Rob…¿Apagaste las luces cuando estacionamos? -, dije tratando de calmar las ganas de asesinarlo que me nacían en un lugar recóndito de mi mente.

- ¿No se apagan con esa palanca del volante?-, preguntó con cara inocente,

- Ese es el limpiaparabrisas…- contesté apretando los dientes para no gritarle

- No tengo forma de saberlo si no se mueve nada al activarla…¿Y por qué no se movieron las plumillas cuando la bajé, si es el control del limpiaparabrisas?-, cuestionó convencido de su justificación,

- Porque apagaste el auto -…No tenía caso seguir buscando lógicas con Rob…Los motores no eran su fuerte…Siempre tenía algún problema con ellos…

Saqué el teléfono y marqué el número de Maddy…Esperaba no despertarla, aunque teniendo en cuenta que eran las doce de la noche de un lunes, era poco factible que no lo hiciera…Me atendió Andrew con voz de dormido.

- ¿Andrew?-, dije extrañada, volviendo a mirar la pantalla del móvil para confirmar que había marcado el número correcto.

- Hola Kris…¿Dónde están?- contestó,

- ¿Esta Madd?-, pregunté sin entender porqué él contestaba a esa hora el teléfono de mi amiga…

-Sí, te la paso-, respondió sin sorpresa en la voz…En realidad, la sorprendida era yo…Maddy contestó rápidamente con voz somnolienta…Como si hubiese estado muy cerca, ¿a su lado?...

- ¿Dónde estás?-, me preguntó,

- ¡Eso quisiera saber yo!-, dije olvidando la batería por esta información que me resultaba nueva e inquietante…

- En mi departamento, durmiendo, como los mortales que debemos levantarnos en las mañanas para ir a trabajar -, contestó Madd con su habitual lengua afilada…

-¿Y por qué está Andy contigo?...- Pregunté, insistiendo en averiguar la situación…

- Porque sabíamos que en algún problema se habían metido, y se quedó por si teníamos que irlos a buscar a alguna parte…Como imagino que va a suceder cuando me expliques por qué me llamaste hace dos horas desesperada, y me dejaste con las llaves del auto en la mano, un nudo en el estómago por el susto, y dieciséis llamadas perdidas en tu buzón de voz, hechas desde mi Blackberry…

Comprobé las llamadas…Tenía razón, era una buena coartada…Por otra parte, Madd me hubiese contado si hubiese alguna situación amorosa con Andrew…

- Estamos dónde te dije hoy...Y sí, necesito tu auxilio... -, expliqué, - Toma la carretera 203, debes salir en la salida que dice "Hacia La Cañada", y enseguida verás un pub llamado "The parrot"…Allí estamos, en el estacionamiento, por suerte en una zona bastante oscura…¡Con el auto sin batería…!-

- ¿Sin batería?...¿Rob condujo por última vez, quizás?-, preguntó Madd burlándose cariñosamente de él.

- Ni preguntes…-, dije tratando de no despertar mi cólera nuevamente…

- Ya vamos-, contestó Maddy…Sabía que podía contar con ella, y la verdad es que me alegré que Andrew se haya quedado haciéndole compañía…

**Rob**

Callado y culpable, miraba mis rodillas mientras Kristen resolvía nuestro futuro en el estacionamiento del pub…Me miró y reprimió una sonrisa al ver mi cara compungida…

- Bueno…A cualquiera le puede pasar…-, dijo comprensiva…¡Lo que obraba el buen sexo en el ánimo de mi novia!, pensé,

- Claro que a ti te pasa más seguido…-, agregó, demostrándome que todavía faltaba un poco más de vehemencia para lograr dulcificar ese carácter!

Decidí no defenderme…

- ¿Qué tal una segunda vuelta para matar el tiempo…? -, pregunté esperanzado …

- ¿Aquí?, ¿en el estacionamiento de un bar?...No se te ocurre que quizás sea mejor en la barra del pub…Estarías más cómodo allí que comprimido en el asiento trasero del auto…- me contestó como si me dijese la más seria de las verdades, dejando en claro que no había "ni una posibilidad"…

Me acomodé nuevamente en mi lugar, algo frustrado…

- ¿Cuánto tiempo hay entre la casa de Madd y este maldito estacionamiento? -, preguntó,

- Calculo que unos 50 minutos-, dije…Volvían a mí las esperanzas del segundo round…

Pero Kristen sacó el teléfono y se puso a jugar…Yo me conecté el IPod y me puse a tararear las canciones que escuchaba…A los diez minutos, me miraba con ganas de cortarme las cuerdas vocales.

- ¿Qué? Si siempre te ha gustado como canto…-, le comenté en voz alta,

-Sí, pero yo no estoy escuchando la música, solo te escucho a ti…Y puedo asegurarte que no has dado en el tono de las últimas cinco canciones…-, dijo exasperada,

- Y qué sugieres que hagamos…Han pasado diez minutos, no quedan cuarenta-, dije sonriendo,

Kristen también sonrió vencida…Y saliendo de su asiento, se sentó a horcajadas sobre mis piernas y comenzó a besarme…Parece que sí habría desempate…

Sus besos iban despertando mi excitación, y en pocos minutos, estábamos listos para hacer el amor nuevamente.

Kristen reclinó el asiento lo más que pudo, y yo trataba de acomodarme para poder realizar los movimientos necesarios, cuando se escucho un crujido de huesos seguido de un dolor agudo que me paralizó…

- Mi cintura…¡Mi pierna! -, dije ahogando un grito…- Me duele…No puedo moverme…-

Kristen salió de encima mío asustada, tratando de vestirse lo más rápido posible, e intentó enderezarme…Claramente se trataba de un mal movimiento que me había contracturado desde la cintura hacia la pierna derecha…

- ¡Qué exagerado!-, dijo comprobando que no había huesos rotos, terminando de arreglarse el pelo y ayudándome a poner mi calzoncillo y los jeans en su lugar…

- ¡Creí que se te había quebrado la columna!-, rezongó, mientras trataba de enderezar el asiento, sin que yo pudiese moverme aún a causa del dolor.

- Ahora al llegar, tomas un antiinflamatorio y te mejoras…-, me anticipó acunando mi cara entre sus manos y dándome un beso tierno,

Sonreí por no llorar…Había perdido mi segunda vuelta y había recibido a cambio un dolor de cintura que me partía…

Pasaron unos minutos y por fin llegaron Maddy y Andrew, quienes ante la narración de la última parte de los hechos, se rieron un buen tiempo antes de proceder a ayudarme a salir del auto.

En una hora ya estaba en la cama que ocupaba Kristen en el departamento de su amiga, con una almohadilla térmica y dos antiinflamatorios en el estómago que parecían no hacerme ningún efecto…Habíamos decidido pasar allí la noche ya que Madd tenía un arsenal de remedios y yo no contaba con nada más que antiácidos, pero con mi dolor, yo estaba muy lejos de poder dormir.

**Kristen**

-Me duele…-, su queja era como una letanía, baja pero constante.

- Ya no puedo darte nada más…- dije entre preocupada y saturada por sus lamentos.

Maddy entró en la habitación abruptamente…

- Robert Pattinson…Serás el ser más sexy de esta tierra, pero eso no te da derecho a no dejar dormir a nadie…¡Cállate de una vez!- dijo luciendo unas ojeras que le oscurecían el rostro, y hacían más temible su mirada…

- Madd, ¿no tienes nada más fuerte?-, le pregunté esperanzada. Lo que le diste no le ha calmado nada el dolor…

Mi amiga desapareció en el botiquín del baño y en unos minutos apareció con una jeringa y una ampolla inyectable…

-¡Bingo!-, dijo feliz…Este es un relajante muscular con venta restringida…Un tesoro…Lo obtuve una vez que mi papá tuvo un pinzamiento ciático…A él le aplicaron uno y yo "tomé prestado" otro igual en la urgencia del hospital… Nunca se sabe cuando se pueden necesitar estas cosas, ¿no?...Y mira, aquí lo tengo…Madd sacudía entusiasmada el frasco mientras mi pobre novio empalidecía y comenzaba a transpirar…

- ¿Pero tú sabes colocar inyecciones?-, preguntó Rob,

- Bueno, yo en el colegio hice un curso de primeros auxilios…y la teoría…veamos…Hay que hacer una cruz en el trasero y ¿dónde se ponía?...¡Andrew!, ¿tú te acuerdas si las inyecciones se ponen en el cuadrado de arriba o en el de abajo…?-, contestó Madd alegremente

Hasta a mí me daba un poco de temor que Maddy practicara sus habilidades de enfermera con Rob, pero era cosa de verle la cara de sufrimiento al pobre para tratar de darle confianza, y desear que algún ángel le guiara la mano a mi amiga.

Andy y Madd aparecieron en la habitación con la inyección ya lista, algodón, alcohol, y una notebook abierta en un tutorial de YouTube sobre aplicación de intramusculares…

- Maddy, olvídalo…Vas a dejarme paralítico…Prefiero que me duela hasta mañana e ir a la clínica…-, dijo Rob sin ocultar su temor…

- No seas cobarde, amigo -, contestó Andrew, - Esto no tiene complejidad alguna…En un minuto vas a sentirte como nuevo…Y no te explico los sueños eróticos que te traen los relajantes musculares… Vamos, date vuelta…-

Me puse al lado de mi doliente novio, le bajé un poco los calzoncillos exponiendo su perfecto trasero y le tomé la mano, que transpiraba copiosamente, para darle ánimo…

Maddy tomó un marcador negro y trazó una cruz en la pálida nalga, provocando que Rob se estremeciera…

- ¡Qué exagerado!...Ni que nunca te hubiesen pinchado el culo…Relájate o te dolerá…Yo tengo excelente mano, pero si estás contracturado no puedo hacer milagros…-dijo Madd perdiendo a poca paciencia que tenía…

- ¿Y como sabes que tienes excelente mano si nunca has hecho esto antes…?-, reclamó Rob indignado…- Fácil es decir que me relaje…Pon tu trasero aquí y hablamos…-

- Mira, agradece que no viene a mi memoria ninguna de las veces que has hecho llorar a Kristen en este tiempo…Porque ahí sí que aunque te relajases como un flan, te dolería el culo hasta que cumplas cincuenta…Esto es para ayudarte…¿Te queda claro? - Madd empezaba a ponerse roja y eso significaba una tormenta…

- No nos pongamos nerviosos…- dijo Andy tratando de sembrar la calma, y me pareció ver que... ¿le daba una palmadita suave en el trasero a Maddy?!

Mi amiga respiró hondo calmando su ánimo, yo besé la frente de Rob que estaba cada vez más pálido, y mirando a Andy, que parecía ser el instructor en esta empresa, Madd clavó la aguja con decisión…

-Ayyy…- se quejó mi pobre amor…Pero dignamente, solo apretó los dientes durante el resto de la operación.

- ¡Ya está!- Dijo Maddy triunfante…- ¿Tengo o no tengo manos de hada?-

No se quedó para escuchar la respuesta…Yo solté una carcajada viendo la mueca de dolor mezclado con odio de Rob…Pero solo agradecí a nuestros amigos, que se iban alabándose por tan exitosa misión…

- La intención es lo que vale…¿no?-, le pregunté ayudándolo a girarse y metiéndome a su lado en la cama.

Sé que Rob en ese momento no pensaba lo mismo...

Me abrazó apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho…Jugué con su pelo hasta que luego de un rato, empecé a sentir su respiración mas pesada y supe que estaba dormido…Parecía un ángel…La luz de la luna proyectaba su perfil en mi piel, como si su sombra fuera parte mí…

Lo amaba. Lo amaba tanto...

Sonrió dormido…¿Sería cierto que el relajante provocaba sueños eróticos?...

Si era así, se lo merecía, por haberse quedado con las ganas en el auto…

Lo besé suavemente, me acomodé en la almohada y cerré los ojos…Quizás lograba compartir sus sueños…

Al fin y al cabo…¡Yo también quería mi segunda vuelta!

**Hola a todos!**

**Capítulo muy largo pero con la idea de volver a publicar el próximo domingo y no el miércoles…Como verán…Trato y trato de publicar temprano, pero los que no escriben, no se imaginan lo difícil que es crear la idea y después desarrollarla…Quizás haya quienes tienen la habilidad de hacerlo fácilmente, pero no es mi caso, así que esta semana voy a pensar tranquila el cap del próximo domingo…Y lo prometo largo!**

**Quiero agradecer en forma especial a los review que me han llegado:**

**Alexander, Nelva, Tinker Vane, Miin96, Camila, Melania, Many, Twisol, Kedchri, Alexandracast, Sarita, Saha Denali, Nataly Robsten, BlackHole16, Lilly, Katy,Sarah, Sayna, Gabii, Melania, Abiitha, Lucia95, Karina, Nel Destiny, Marta, Martha, Elizabeth, Glowing Yellow Star y muchos más…Algunos les he contestado, pero no alcanzo a hacerlo con todos. Tengan paciencia y sepan que leo y de verdad valoro cada uno de sus comentarios…Verán que muchas sugerencias las he escrito y he escuchado las canciones recomendadas para inspirarme…**

**Se que deben leer con la libertad de comentar solo si lo desean, pero les aseguro que yo abro el mail cada dos minutos al día siguiente que publico, para ver qué opinaron…Fanfic tiene esa ventaja, la de poder saber si les llega lo que uno escribe, y a mí me encanta saber de ustedes…Hagan el esfuerzo y dejen aunque sea un saludo…Es de verdad importante para mí…Aunque no alcance a contestarles a todos!**

**Menciones honrosas a todos los que trasnochan y madrugan conmigo…**

**Alexandra, Aroa, María José, Vero, Nachi, Natali, Claudia, Solange, Andrea, Alexa, Martha, Marta, Gabi, …y dejo los demás para la próxima…¡No se ofendan, por favor!**

**Besos a los lectores fieles que se hacen presentes cada miércoles y domingo y…Gracias miles por acompañarme con esto tan maravilloso que es compartir sueños escribiendo…**

**Nos vemos en una semana…Ojalá pase rápido…Abrazos de letras…**

**Maite**


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

_ Si te quiero es porque sos _

_ mi amor mi cómplice y todo… _

_ y en la calle codo a codo _

_ somos mucho más que dos_

_ Mario Benedetti. Te quiero_

**Kristen **

-Puedo cuidar a Bear mientras le muestras la casa -, ofreció Madd con dudosa amabilidad…

No era que quisiera especialmente a nuestro perro, y la verdad, nunca le habían fascinado mucho los animales. Lo aguantaba en su casa durante mi estadía porque sabía lo importante que era para mí, pero verlo dormir sobre la cama, o que lo seque con sus toallas blancas y fragantes cuando lo bañaba, no le hacía la menor gracia.

Sin embargo, se había ofrecido a cuidarlo esa tarde sin que se lo pidiésemos, y sinceramente, iba a ser mejor eso a que se quedara solo aullando y ladrando mientras nosotros salíamos.

Yo quería que Rob me acompañe a ver una propiedad que estaba a la venta en Los Feliz…Tenía intenciones de comprarla, ya que él no había vuelto a hablar de volver a nuestra casa anterior…

Desde mi vuelta de París, habíamos compartido "habitación" en lo de Maddy y en la casa en la que estaba quedándose por ahora, pero en realidad, no me había hablado de vivir juntos nuevamente, y eso era algo que me tenía bastante inquieta…

Era una buena idea que Madd se quedara con Bear…Sin embargo, Rob la observó con una mirada desconfiada…

-¿Y a qué se debe tanta amabilidad de tu parte hacia mi perro?-, preguntó inquieto, - No creo que sea buena idea -

Carraspeé…"Mi perro"…¡El perro también era mío!. Rob se dio por aludido.

- ¡"Nuestro perro", querrás decir! -, observé disgustada…

Me miró unos segundos y sonrió…- Está bien, "nuestro perro"-, dijo abrazándome y besándome la cabeza.

- Y no veo nada de malo en que lo cuide Madd esta tarde…- agregué defendiendo a mi amiga.

- Bueno, no empiecen a pelear por esto…-, Maddy nos miró a ambos casi suplicante y entonces, confesó la verdadera razón de su "generoso ofrecimiento"

- La verdad es que tengo que cuidar a mi sobrino Phill esta tarde…Ser con el que no tengo la mejor de las relaciones, y no precisamente por mi culpa…Entonces pensé que sacar a pasear a Bear al parque, sería una entretenida actividad para ambos…- Madd nos miró con una sonrisa entusiasta.

- Es verdad…Podrían compartir un buen momento, unirse más. Al fin y al cabo es el hijo de tu hermano…-, contesté aprobando la idea,

- Yo hablaba de un momento entretenido entre el perro y el crío…Lo único que yo quiero es sentarme a leer el último libro que me prestaste…- concluyó mi amiga sin el menor rastro de culpa.

Yo sabía que sabía que para ella Philippe era un "desafío no logrado"…Era un niño malcriado, que nunca había hecho nada para agraciar a su tía en los escasos 11 años de vida que llevaba en este mundo, y más bien la miraba con desagrado, despreciando todo esfuerzo que hacía Madd para acercarse a él.

- ¡Viste!-, vociferó Rob convencido de que las últimas palabras de mi amiga eran una perfecta justificación a su negativa…-¡Lo quiere para que entretenga al niño!…Cómprate un hámster que de vueltas en una rueda. Bear no está para hacer de "Baby sitter" de ese niño "poseído"- concluyó, y luego de decir esto, se dio vuelta para salir de la habitación, dejando claro que esa era su última palabra…

Di a Maddy una mirada de disculpa y me acerqué a Rob abrazándolo por detrás…

- No quieres entregarle a Bear porque se trata de Madd, ¿verdad...?- pregunté apretándome en su cuerpo,

- No, no es por eso -, dijo justificándose, - pero creo que no tiene sentido que lo lleve y…¡Ni siquiera sabemos si a ese niño le gustan los perros...!-

- Es por Madd… -, mi voz sonó a reproche, pero mi boca se torció en una media sonrisa…

-¡No me mires así!, ¡Sabes que no es justo usar sonrisitas ni movimientos sensuales cuando discutimos…!-

Me mordí el labio y acerqué mi boca a su oído para decirle:

- Deja que Madd lleve a Bear y hornearé galletas para ti…-

-¡Tampoco vale usar la artimaña de la cocina!...- vociferó, cada vez menos convencido de su negativa, mientras yo seguía mirándolo con ojos inocentes…

Luego, acercando sus labios a mi oreja, y después de darme una suave mordida, susurró:

- Solo si son de chocolate y luces solo el delantal cuando las prepares…-

No supe si después de esta sucia jugada, estaba más excitado él…o yo, pero no era momento para averiguarlo, así que buscamos a Madd, que había huído a la cocina a esperar el veredicto, y Rob le pasó el collar azul de Bear con la correa de paseo.

Maddy trató de disimular la sonrisa de triunfo…Rob todavía no estaba muy convencido, y esta vez, ella "necesitaba" agradarle.

- No vuelvas tarde…-, le advirtió,

- ¿Saben algo?…¡No pienso cuidar a sus hijos cuando los tengan!…Son capaces de ponerme un brazalete que me de un choque eléctrico si llegan a llorar mientras están a mi cargo…-

Madd no podía con su genio. Imaginarla cuidando nuestros hijos me hizo reír…A Rob no tanto; pero decidió no seguir con la pelea. Ya eran las tres y debíamos apurarnos si queríamos llegar a "hornear", así que salimos dejando a Bear y a Maddy felices, anticipándose a su paseo.

- ¿Quieres manejar?-, me preguntó,

- Nunca me privaría de tan buen conductor…-, contesté irónica. Rob me respondió con una palmada en el trasero…

-¡Ay!-, me quejé exagerando, - Si me maltratas así me pondré un sweater de cuello alto para cocinar – respondí, pero si esto seguía así, la "segunda vuelta" que había quedado pendiente, sería en el ascensor...

Rob sonrió imaginando mi pensamiento, acercó sus labios lentamente a los míos, apenas rozándolos y allí se detuvo…Me puse de puntillas para asaltarlos con un beso que se "agitaba desesperadamente en mi boca por salir", pero en ese momento, se abrió la puerta…

- ¡Qué pena!, llegamos…-, dijo sin separar su boca de la mía, provocándome cosquillas con cada una de sus palabras…Sabía a qué estaba jugando.

-¡Eres cruel!...Pagarás más tarde -, lo amenacé. Él soltó una sonora carcajada…Ver sus ojos sonreír nuevamente era algo que me llenaba.

Subimos al auto y tomamos el camino hacia Los Feliz. Prendí la radio y sonó fuerte en mis oídos Plain White T´s cantando "Serious mistake"…Inmediatamente bajé el volumen con furia…No era lo que quería escuchar. Estaba harta de hablar de errores, y solo faltaba que la radio me los recordara.

Rob me miró y volvió a subirlo. Giré hacia la ventana contrariada.

- No es cosa de bajar el volumen...Y lo sabes…-, dijo tomándome del cuello con la mano que tenía libre del volante y tratando de girar mi cabeza para que lo mire.

- ¿No podrás olvidarlo nunca?- pregunté con una mezcla de cansancio y dolor…

- Lo olvidaremos cuando ya no podamos aprender nada más de ello -, contestó serio, - y no hablo solo de ti…- concluyó.

- ¡Esto solo causó dolor!, ¡destruyó todo lo que quería!...- las palabras se me atragantaban y empezaba a sentir que los ojos me ardían…-¿Qué pudiste aprender tú de esto…?-, lo miré sintiendo como se abría por centésima vez la cicatriz de mi alma.

Rob siguió con los ojos en el camino, mirando un horizonte soleado, tan distinto a como veía yo la vida en ese momento, y con voz calma y firme contestó

- Aprendí que debía cambiar el "verte" por "mirarte"…Últimamente los había confundido, y dejé de entender lo que de verdad necesitabas… Aprendí que "hablar" no era "hablarte", y que si de amor se trataba, debía esforzarme en que entendieras lo que era importante para mí…-

No dije nada…En un nuevo e inesperado movimiento, las piezas del puzzle en que se habían convertido nuestras vidas, iban reacomodándose otra vez, dejando por fin dilucidar la imagen que quedaría al finalizarlo…La imagen de nosotros nuevamente juntos.

Rob puso su mano sobre la mía, detuvo el auto y señaló la calle con la mirada. Levanté la vista y observé frente a nosotros nuestra antigua casa de Los Feliz…

Mi cuerpo se endureció. No había vuelto a verla desde que me fui de ella hacía poco y tanto tiempo a la vez…

- ¿Bajemos…?-, me preguntó. Miedo, incertidumbre, deseo, nostalgia, dolor. Si fueran colores, un arcoíris se hubiese formado alrededor nuestro…

Dio la vuelta y abrió mi puerta.

- Vamos -, me ofreció su mano y me ayudó a bajar.

- ¡Tenías la llave!, ¿planeaste esto?-, le pregunté intrigada,

Rob mostró una sonrisa tímida…Para él esto también era difícil, pero los dos sabíamos que era necesario, y que el "momento justo" nunca llegaría.

Abrimos la puerta y ese perfume que tanto amaba me atravesó...Recuerdos salían de los rincones y nos buscaban como reclamando nuestro abandono, sonidos sacudían mi memoria, tratando de despertar todas las mañanas que quedaron dormidas desde nuestra partida…

Caminé pasando la mano sobre los muebles, intentando que se peguen en mí las huellas de nuestro amor, guardadas bajo el polvo de estos tres meses…

Rob soltó mi mano y abrió una ventana…La claridad del sol entibió el lugar. Me acerqué a la luz cerrando los ojos, respirando las partículas de nuestra historia que revoloteaban a nuestro alrededor, y de pronto, el sonido del piano llegó a mis oídos despertándome de mi ensueño…

Rob tocaba…Me acerqué despacio, él también pactaba con su memoria una tregua que le permitiese recuperar los recuerdos que no le dolían tanto…

Sentada a su lado en la banqueta, observaba como sus dedos largos se movían ágilmente, despertando en esas teclas sonidos que despabilan imágenes nuestras tan queridas…Coloqué mi mano sobre la suya, acompañando su movimiento, queriendo entrar en su alma a través de la música…

Dejó de tocar y me miró...Con un dedo recorrió en mi mejilla el camino de una lágrima, que se había escapado entre tantas emociones encontradas…

- ¿Te duele recordar?- me preguntó conmovido,

- Es un dolor dulce, un dolor que necesito…Pero solo puedo atravesarlo porque estás a mi lado…-, contesté sincera…

Esta vez besó el recorrido de otra lágrima perdida en mi cara antes de decirme en un susurro

- Y voy a estarlo siempre, llenando tu vida de nuevos recuerdos…-

- Hay muchos que no quiero olvidar-, dije entrelazando mis dedos en su cabello, que había crecido y me recordaba tanto nuestro primer encuentro.

Rob se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta

- ¿Vamos a ver la casa nueva? -, propuso…- Quizás sea hora de ver que hay más allá de la memoria-

Le sonreí y salimos de la mano…Un nuevo hogar me esperaba…Y quizás pronto nos esperaría a ambos.

El guardia nos dejó pasar avisándonos que la representante de la agencia estaba atrasada. Ella lo había previsto, así que me había dado la clave de la puerta de entrada, que se abría con un teclado, así que pudimos entrar sin problemas…

Empezamos a recorrer los ambientes hasta que al llegar a la cocina, Rob me preguntó…

- ¿Te acuerdas cuando nos mudamos?-

Entorné los ojos evocando el momento.

-¿El día en que casi te mato?...- pregunté irónica…

Claro que lo recordaba…¡Era imposible olvidarlo!

**Rob**

Me sonreí casi viendo aquella escena...

…_-¿Dónde quieres que pongan ese sillón?-, le pregunté a Kristen,_

_- ¡No sé!...Decide tú, es "tú casa"-, su gritó llegó desde detrás de una enorme pila de cajas que la ocultaban, mientras las traía haciendo equilibrio hacia el comedor. Noté que ya había perdido la paciencia…Estaba cansada, lo sabía. Al contrario de mí, era muy eficiente en esto de organizar y dar órdenes, y nunca creí que las cajas que había acumulado en bodegas a lo largo de estos años, serían tantas…_

_- Pero tú vas a vivir en ella, así que decide…-,_ _le dije sabiendo que pagaría muy caro este momento…_

-Te enojaste tanto…-Recordé riendo

- ¡Yo debería haber llegado cuando estaba todo acomodado!-, dijo mirándome a los ojos; volvía a enfurecerse al recordar el momento y a mí comenzaba a divertirme la situación…

-"No…no voy a hacer la mudanza hasta que llegues de Londres…Así decidimos juntos dónde poner cada cosa…Es nuestro primer hogar"-, dijo imitando mi voz, - ¡Me engatusaste!, ¡lo que querías era que te organice ese desastre!-, siguió…

- Pero te pagué muy bien -, le contesté tomándola de la cintura…Me fascinaba cuando se enojaba así…Los ojos se le ponían más verdes, casi encendidos, y todo su cuerpo emanaba calor y energía.

- Y por otra parte, dar órdenes es lo que más te gusta en el mundo…- dije burlándome de su ira por algo que ya había pasado hacía un tiempo y seguía irritándola…Ella forcejeaba para soltarse, y yo la apretaba cada vez más contra mi cuerpo...

- ¡Suéltame!-, me increpó…-Te encanta hacerme enojar…-

No la solté, por el contrario, la abracé más fuerte, agregando ahora un beso que calló sus palabras. Primero se resistió, pero cuando mi lengua se enredó en la suya, y mis labios se amoldaron a su boca, decidió relajarse en mi abrazo.

-No podemos seguir con esto aquí-, me dijo entre beso y beso…- la corredora de propiedades llegará en cualquier momento y yo no quiero salir mañana en Pop Sugar, con la primicia de que nos encontraron besuqueándonos en una casa en venta…-

Mis ojos buscaban desesperados algún lugar dónde ocultarnos…De pronto observé una pequeña puerta que había en la cocina…Nos dirigimos a ella y al abrirla vimos que se trataba de un closet para guardar elementos de limpieza…De hecho, una vieja escoba reposaba apoyada en el fondo.

-¡Ni lo sueñes!-, dijo horrorizada adivinando mi idea, pero entre besos y bromas, en diez segundos estábamos adentro…El espacio era estrecho pero podíamos movernos…Cerré la puerta.

-Esto no es buena idea…- afirmó con la respiración agitada…Es como hacerlo en el baño del avión…Nunca termina bien…-

- No le contesté. Estaba ocupado tratando de sacarle la camisa mientras mi boca bajaba buscando sus pechos.

- ¡Explícame cómo vas a hacer esto!¡Aquí no podemos!…Mmmm, sigue, sigue…- Así era Kristen, contradictoria hasta morir…

Al oírla, me detuve un momento…-Si quieres olvidamos la idea…-, le dije sabiendo que provocarla era peligroso, pero hacerlo me encendía aún más.

- ¡Cállate!...-, me ordenó mordiéndome el labio hasta hacerme gemir,

Bajé sus shorts mientras ella hacía lo mismo con los míos, liberándome por fin de la presión que me provocaban…Me urgía entrar en ella.

La tomé de las piernas y se enredó en mi cintura…Era cierto, no había mucho espacio, pero ese armario estrecho, oscuro y de aire viciado, se había convertido en el más excitante de los lugares para amarla...

La levanté hasta entrar en ella, chocando contra la pared, lo que le provocó un gemido de placer. Aumenté la velocidad de mis movimientos, golpeando su cuerpo rítmicamente contra el tabique del fondo. Mis manos sostenían su trasero acomodándolo a mi pelvis, y lo comprimían a medida que aumentaba mi tensión. Su boca en la mía se sentía sugerente, urgente, abismal…

-No puedo más, Rob-, dijo con un hilo de voz. La miré mientras profundizaba aún más mis embestidas, para finalmente liberarme, dejándonos llevar por un placer que nos trasladaba a otro mundo…

- Esto fue…-

-Increíblemente bueno…-, dije interrumpiéndola y besando su cuello húmedo

- Esto fue una locura digna de ti…-, dijo con sus labios sobre mis oídos, estremeciéndome,

- Que te gustó mucho, realmente mucho…Vamos,¡dilo!- Comencé a hacerle cosquillas…

- ¡No!, basta, ¡shhh!, cállate, acabo de oír a alguien -, dijo zafándose de mis manos…

- Debe ser Marie, la representante de la inmobiliaria…Espera a que se vaya y salimos -

Coloqué mi oído sobre la puerta del closet…- No oigo nada – afirmé cuando de pronto, sonó el teléfono de Kristen…

- Hola…Sí Marie…soy yo…- contestó nerviosa, tratando de no gritar por si la mujer estaba cerca…

"-…Y estoy en el armario de la cocina de tu casa dónde he tenido una sesión de sexo increíble!..-", agregué en voz baja, molestándola. Kris me fulminó con la mirada y colocó su mano sobre mi boca.

- ¡Ya estás aquí!…¡Digo allí!...No, nosotros no llegamos aún…¿Ese auto de la entrada?...¡No!, ¡no es nuestro!-, mintió desesperada…

- Mira, yo creo que mejor lo dejamos para otro día…¿Que el vigilante de la entrada te dijo que nos dejó pasar hace una hora?- Me miró con los ojos como platos, pidiéndome auxilio…Solo me tapé la boca para esconder la risa…

- Sí, llegamos y nos fuimos, porque surgió un imprevisto…Disculpa…Por supuesto, te llamo mañana para coordinar…Adiós - Cortó con los dientes apretados…

-¡Voy a matarte!...- me amenazó, pero al acercar sus manos a mi cuello, solo me abrazó y me dio un húmedo beso…-Ya está afuera de la casa, salgamos que estoy asfixiándome,-

- "Ese auto de la entrada no es nuestro"-, la imité riendo, - ¡Espero que no lo reporten como sospechoso de robo y llamen a la policía!- bromeé tanteando en la oscuridad el picaporte de la puerta…

- ¿Dónde está?-, dije empezando a preocuparme…

- ¿Dónde está qué…?-, contestó Kris con voz alerta

- El picaporte para abrir…-, mis manos buscaban urgidas alguna forma de abrir la puerta desde adentro, pero no lo lograban

- Rob, esta vez sí puedo matarte. Y el lugar es pequeño, no me va a costar mucho- …Bueno, al menos parecía conservar aún el sentido del humor, eso era algo positivo.

- Parece que no se puede desde aquí… Llama a la corredora, ella puede abrirnos desde afuera…-, le dije preocupado, viendo que no había otra forma de salir.

- ¡Estás loco!, No voy a pedirle que me saque del armario de la casa que aún no compro en el que me quedé encerrada… y que al abrir, no solo salga yo, sino también mi novio, ¡ambos sudados y oliendo a sexo!...Olvídalo, me quedaré aquí para siempre…Encontrarán mis huesos y los tuyos, y será una bonita historia de amor…- y diciendo esto, se sentó en el suelo, acomodándose en el estrecho lugar.

La miré, y a pesar de la situación, una oleada de placer me invadió…La vida era maravillosa, y ella era la vida para mí.

- Debes comprar esta casa…- dije sentándome detrás de ella, acomodando su espalda en mi pecho y rodeándola con mis brazos, - ya tiene un hermoso recuerdo, no podemos abandonarlo aquí…-

Se acurrucó en mi abrazo y adiviné su sonrisa en esa oscuridad luminosa, cálida y enamorada…Si de algo estaba seguro, era de cuánto la amaba.

Pero lamentablemente, no podíamos quedarnos allí por siempre y empezaba a hacer calor, así que saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo y marqué el número de Andy…¡Me negaba a que nuevamente Maddy llegara a salvarnos!

Mi amigo me contestó enseguida,

- Rob, ¿a qué hora llegan?, Madd quiere saber si cenarán con nosotros…-

- Hemos tenido un pequeño problema en la casa que vinimos a ver…Hay una cerradura mala y estamos encerrados…¿Podrías venir?-, le pregunté tratando de prolongar la eterna burla que me traería este percance.

-¿Encerrado?...Y la vendedora ¿no pudo sacarte?...¿Llevo un cerrajero?-, preguntó Andrew intrigado..

- ¡Nooooo!, contigo alcanza…Ni siquiera le avises a Madd, ¿para qué alarmarla?-, contesté deseando que venga solo…Maddy continuaría riéndose de mí más allá de mi muerte…

- Vaticino que si no la quieres allí, es porque hay algo de lo que vas a avergonzarte…-, dijo Andrew y supe que gozaba el momento…-¿Qué hicieron esta vez?-, preguntó curioso,

-Andy, ven y apúrate, por favor…La dirección está en un papel pegado en la puerta del refrigerador, tiene un mapa…- Ya estaba muriendo de calor en el encierro,

- ¡Madd!, ¡Llévame a liberar a nuestros protegidos, que están atrapados quién sabe dónde esta vez!- gritó mi amigo, e inmediatamente se justificó – Lamento decirte que no tengo auto, así que, es con ella o nada…-

- Apúrate…-, contesté tratando de resignarme a la vergonzosa liberación que me esperaba…

- ¿Viene Madd, no?-, dijo Kristen divertida, y jugando con mis dedos agregó

- ¿Te has dado cuenta que últimamente hacer el amor se ha convertido en una aventura…?-, Cuando logremos volver a lo tradicional, creo que voy a aburrirme…-

- Bueno, viene la promoción de Breaking Down en unos días, puedo asegurarte que encontraremos lugares totalmente novedosos para "entretenernos"- , le dije enderezándome lo mejor que pude…De solo imaginar una nueva contractura con Maddy cerca, se me paraban los pelos.

Madd y Andy entraron en la casa gritando nuestros nombres…Habían abierto la puerta según mi indicación y por suerte, sin problemas.

Obviamente no nos encontraron espontáneamente…Llamé a Andy por teléfono…

- En la cocina…- lo orienté, y enseguida escuché pasos que se acercaban,

- Aquí estamos…Solo veo un aparador y un armario…¿Estoy en la casa correcta?-, preguntó preocupado, oía como Maddy abría y cerraba los compartimentos de aparador…¡¿Por qué estaba justo allí?!

- Abre la puerta del "armario"-, dije sintiendo hervir mi cara mientras Kristen se reía sin parar…

Cuando Andrew lo hizo, la luz nos encandiló unos segundos, pero no los suficientes para que evitar ver la cara de Maddy descostillándose de risa…

- ¡No puedo creerlo!, ¿A qué idiota se le ocurre encerrarse en un closet sin comprobar que se abre desde adentro?...-, preguntó a las carcajadas, sabiendo perfectamente de quién había sido la idea…

- ¡Vamos!, quiero una ducha y no voy a probar la de esta casa hasta que no esté seguro de que nada "desopilante" va a sucederme nuevamente…- contesté saliendo con la mayor dignidad posible…Sin embargo, no controlé mi genio y mirándola le dije:

- Y… Madd, tienes cara de haber tenido una buena sesión de sexo antes de venir…¡Tu carácter está excelente!-

Los tres se quedaron helados ante mis palabras, sobre todo Kristen... Sin embargo, Maddy rápidamente reaccionó,

- Al igual que tú…¿O estabas midiendo cuantos traperos entraban en el armario?...¡Lo malo es que a ti no te mejoró el humor!-, y diciendo esto, tomó a Andy de la mano y salió caminando hacia el auto.

Quedé con la boca abierta…¿Por qué era tan rápida?...¡Era odiosa!...Y lo peor era que por lo visto, la aguantaría siempre como "la mejor amiga de mi novia" o "la novia de m mejor amigo"!

Kristen había quedado muda con la confesión…Lo sospechaba, pero era tanto por lo que había pasado en el último tiempo, que no había logrado ver nada más allá de sus problemas…Se adelantó y tomó a Madd del brazo, Andy soltó su mano y las dejó caminar solas

**Kristen**

Maddy y Andrew salían…No era una noticia que me sorprendiera tanto, pero un sentimiento mezclado de culpa y pena me apretaba la garganta…Esto era importante para mi amiga y yo nunca había encontrado el momento para hablarlo…Pero ella tampoco lo había compartido conmigo…¿Acaso no teníamos confianza?, ¿Era yo una buena amiga?...

- Maddy, perdóname. No te lo pregunté…Varias veces vi cosas que me llamaron la atención, pero no sé, estaba tan metida en mis problemas…Quizás lo que no quise fue compartirte…¡Te necesitaba tanto!-, dije sincera. Me sentía en falta…Mi amiga había estado más que nadie a mi lado todo este tiempo, y yo ¡ni había notado que salía con alguien viviendo en la misma casa!

Maddy paró su paso en seco y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros,

- Kristen Stewart…Eres y serás, a pesar de Pattinson, mi mejor amiga siempre…

No te lo conté porque sabía que tus neuronas no soportaban un solo conflicto más o estallarías como una granada…Andrew y yo podíamos arreglarnos, por ahora, sin la ayuda de ustedes, y la verdad es que te debo a ti…y lamentablemente a él,- dijo señalando a Rob, - haber conocido a Andy y estar a su lado…Deja de preocuparte, quieres…Esa arruga que está permanentemente en tu frente hace tres meses, te hará ver más vieja que yo…¡Y no pienso decir que soy tres meses mayor que tú!-

Abracé a Madd con fuerza. Mi amiga era increíble…Se merecía a alguien como Andy…En realidad, ambos se merecían. Eran opuestos como polos, sin embargo eran capaces de acercarse contra lo esperado y congeniar como lo hacían…

Me di vuelta y lo esperé…Venía riendo con Rob…Lo había acompañado noblemente, y nunca me había sentido juzgada por él. Sabía que sin su apoyo, probablemente, las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes…O no…Pero ese había sido mi destino, nuestro destino…Esta vez tan alejado de mi control, tan fortuito como terrible, tan doloroso y maravilloso a la vez…Porque estábamos juntos, juntos y fuertes de nuevo en el camino.

Andy se detuvo ante mí

- ¿Me das permiso para salir con ella?-, dijo desplegando esa sonrisa dulce que tanto lo identificaba,

- Solo sacudí la cabeza con un sí…Estaba sensible esos días y si lloraba, volvería la atención a mí. Se acercó y me abrazó con brazos cálidos y francos…¡Qué bien se sentía!

Sonó mi teléfono interrumpiendo el momento. Era la corredora de propiedades…

- Me dice el cuidador de la entrada que estás en la propiedad…-, dijo con voz chillona e increpante,

- Sí -, le contesté tratando de parecer relajada,

- Me trajeron unos amigos…Aprovecho a decirte que a mi novio le gustó la casa, así que…Quiero comprarla -

Como sospeché, esta noticia borró todo interés de investigar el tema del auto y nuestra entrada al barrio horas antes…La comisión que recibiría le permitiría pensar en cosas mucho más atractivas que una camioneta abandonada en la puerta.

- Estupendo…¿Te parece que mañana concretemos la compra?-, su voz inquisidora había cambiado por una melosa y amable.

Al día siguiente tenía una entrevista "on line" para Balenciaga y su perfume, pero sería al mediodía…En la tarde estaría lista.

- Le dejaré los detalles a Ruth-, dije para terminar la conversación…No fuera cosa que volviese a recordar la misteriosa visita de la tarde.

- ¡Felicitaciones por su compra, señorita Stewart…-, dijo Rob abrazándome, -¿Cuándo nos mudamos…? -

Lo miré incrédula…¿Estaba pidiéndome que volviéramos a vivir juntos?

- ¿Lo dices en serio?-, pregunté esperanzada

- Bueno, puedo seguir viviendo en mi casa y visitarte, si lo prefieres…-, me dijo comprensivo…

- Nada me haría más feliz que torturarte con la mudanza...-, le contesté devolviéndole el abrazo, - Bienvenido a nuestra casa…- agregué señalando el sendero en el que se iban prendiendo las luces programadas, el que pronto se convertiría en el camino de entrada a nuestro nuevo hogar.

Cenamos los cuatro en un pub del camino, dónde nos encontramos con otros amigos. Pasamos una buen rato hasta que al salir a despedirnos sentí disparos de máquina fotográfica...Los papzz otra vez…Otra vez escarbando mi vida para buscar su dinero. Me puse tensa y busqué a Rob con la mirada…

Al notarlos, vino inmediatamente a mi encuentro. Quería abrazarlo, pero sentía como se disparaban las fotos una tras otra, y no quería compartir ni un poco de mi felicidad con ellos…

- Relájate…-, me dijo mirándome a los ojos. - No podemos con ellos amor, debes convivir pacíficamente u olvidar esta profesión…- Sus palabras fueron claras y firmes…Tenía razón, pero igual a mí me temblaba todo el cuerpo...Siempre les había tenido rabia, pero ahora les tenía miedo…Mi mano acariciaba su pecho una y otra vez, como autómata…Era cierto. Luchar contra ellos era una batalla perdida. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué conmigo otra vez?...

Subimos al auto nerviosos, pero Rob sabía como calmarme y en unos momentos mejoró nuevamente nuestro humor…Yo revisaba internet, apostando en cuanto tiempo saldrían nuestras fotos juntos y las fans "Robsten" saltarían de alegría…

Llegamos agotados a su casa, dónde pasaríamos la noche.

- Voy a darme una ducha, te veo arriba…¿Bear está adentro?-, preguntó Rob mientras subía…

-Sí, allí lo dejé-, dijo Madd que había llegado minutos antes que nosotros, y se dirigía, por fin en libertad, a la habitación de Andy.

- Por cierto…¿Cómo te fue con Phill?-, le pregunté recordando el paseo de la tarde…

- ¡Muy bien!...Llegué a la página 112 de "Cincuenta sombras de Grey"…¿De verdad no quieres hacer esa película…Te juro que te divertirías muuucho -, dijo entusiasmada,

Me reí imaginando a Rob poniéndome esposas en el set mientras caminaba hacia la cocina a saludar a mi bebé…Cuando entré, sentí mi corazón paralizarse…

Un perro de pelaje muy parecido a Bear jugaba feliz en su almohadón…Me ladró al verme entrar…

- ¡Maddy!, llamé tratando de que mi voz no transparentara el pánico que sentía.

- ¿Qué?…Si se hizo pis adentro, yo no tengo la culpa…Lo ha hecho desde que llegó…No sé que le pasa…¡Tan bien educado que era antes!- comentó mientras entraba a la cocina,

- Madd, este no es Bear…-, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando…

-¿Cómo no va a ser Bear?...No lo ves…¡Tiene su collar!-, Maddy había empezado a ponerse pálida…

Era cierto, tenía su collar…Pero no era nuestro perro…

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Me alargué y me atrasé…Disculpas por 25 vez…**

**Esta vez las dejé en suspenso…Nunca había dejado un capítulo así, pero tenía pensada la historia de Bear y con las fotos y noticias, cambié en el camino, así que esta queda para el próximo domingo…**

**Imagino que todos somos igual de felices con las novedades, y deseamos que esta promoción que comienza, nos deje más que llenos de fotos y PDA de nuestros queridos Rob y Kristen reales…**

**Como siempre, agradezco a todos los que leen, y en forma muy especial a los que comentan…Los review me ayudan a escribir…Así que, sin vergüenza esta vez, les pido hagan un esfuerzo y comenten…**

**Un beso especial a mis amigas Twitter, a Alexandra, Aroa, Bea, Dora,Vero, Nati y Natalia, Marta con y sin "H", Alexander, Alejandra, Claudia, Yokito, Malena, Solange, Nachi, Cristi,Cami y todas la demás que me escriben y me dan su aliento en cada capítulo…**

**A mi sobri y mi hermana que me leen y comentan…**

**Y un GRACIAS con mayúsculas a todos los que me acompañan en el camino de "escribir", que me hace tan feliz.**

**Abrazos y hasta el domingo**

**Los quiero**

**Maite**


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

_(...)Because I love her with all that I am,_

_and my voice shakes along with my hands,_

_coz she's all that I see and she's all that I need_

_and i'm out of my league once again._

_It's a masterful melody_

_when she calls out my name to me,_

_as the world spins around her she laughs, rolls her eyes _

_and i feel like i'm falling but it's no surprise..._

_coz i love her with all that i am,_

_and my voice shakes along with my hands _

_cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea _

_but i'd rather be here than on land _

_yes she's all that i see and she's all that i need _

_and i'm out of my league once again_

_**Stephen Speaks. Out of my league**_

**Kristen**

- Madd, no es Bear…-,sentía como mi respiración comenzaba a agitarse,

- ¡Cierra rápido la puerta de la cocina!-, le ordené nerviosa, - ¡No puede enterarse Rob!...-

Maddy cumplió mi pedido y se agachó a mi lado, donde el "impostor" movía la cola…-¿Cierto que sí eres…?-, le preguntó mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, como tratando de que por arte de magia se convirtiera en nuestro perro…

- Fíjate -, le mostré, - este es más claro y…un poco más bajo…-

Maddy miraba al perro atentamente, como si esos detalles solo los viera yo,

- Pero es casi igual…¿Crees que Rob se de cuenta?-, obviamente el miedo había nublado su pensamiento…

-¡Cómo se te ocurre que no va a notarlo…!-, dije revisando si el "confundido" tenía alguna identificación. Pero nada…El collar con la chapa identificadora era el de Bear,

- ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?-, pregunté cada vez más nerviosa,

- ¡No lo sé!-, la voz angustiosa de Maddy me mostró que comenzaba realmente a preocuparse, lo que me desesperó aún más…Hacía horas que habían vuelto del paseo y sin identificación, nadie podría reconocer a nuestro perro, o avisarnos que estaba perdido…

- Cuando estábamos en el parque, Phil lo llevó al "Circuito de perros amigos"…¿Conoces ese lugar? -, preguntó tratando de que me tranquilizara un poco,

- No -, contesté parca,

- Es un sitio alambrado dónde los perros entran con sus dueños y socializan…-, explicó, - Deberías ir…Claramente Bear no entendió las reglas del lugar debido a que ustedes son unos ermitaños y nunca lo llevan…- No era momento para sus sermones…

- Madd, no nos interesa que socialice…-, dije pensando en Bear mezclado entre miles de perros de Los Angeles,

- Explícame…¿cómo pudo cambiarse con este perro?...Sigo sin entender -, pregunté confusa…La angustia me envolvía; ya empezaba a dolerme la cabeza y sentía nauseas…

- Eso no me queda claro…-, contestó Maddy esquiva,

- ¡Pero tú estabas allí!-, hablaba desbordada, - ¡Con tu sobrino!...¿Cómo pudiste no darte cuenta?...¡Estabas mirando…!¿o no?-, me transpiraban las manos…

El peludo inquilino se había acostado en el almohadón de Bear y nos miraba con la cabeza apoyada entre las patas, como si supiese que ese no era su lugar…Mi amiga empezó a hablar, tratando de aclarar algo la situación.

- Bueno..Yo me quedé leyendo sentada afuera del Paseo que acabo de comentarte, ¡pero los miraba continuamente…!-, Maddy elegía cuidadosamente las palabras, sabía que estaba en problemas,

- …Y al ver que se entendían, creí que era mejor no observar tanto a Phil, con la intención de que sintiera que confiaba en él…Y para qué te voy a mentir, entre la página 65 y la 149, no recuerdo nada. El libro estaba apasionante. La verdad…me olvidé del resto…- contestó culposa.

La miré con incredulidad… -¡Esa es la estupidez más grande que te he escuchado decir Maddison!-Mi cabeza trataba de buscar alguna alternativa para atrasar la noticia a Rob lo más posible…Quizás, en un rato, solucionaríamos este problema y no valía la pena preocuparlo desde ahora. Traté de respirar para calmarme,

- Pero ¿por qué este perro tiene su collar?- repetí la pregunta, sin querer darme cuenta que Maddy no tenía la respuesta

Mi amiga revisaba desesperada el cuello del perro buscando alguna pista, tratando de encontrar en su mente algún recuerdo que le permitiese explicar lo que estaba pasando…Pero se trataba del collar azul de Bear, no había dudas, y en su memoria, solo se movía Mr Christian Grey, quien se encogía de hombros ante los cuestionamientos de Madd sobre los perros cambiados…

Finalmente, su cara se iluminó con una idea, y como si en ella fuese a encontrar toda solución a nuestros problemas, se abalanzó sobre la mesa y tomó su teléfono…

-¡Voy a llamar a Phil!, ¿cómo no lo pensé antes?- Sus dedos confundían los números sacando maldiciones de sus boca,

- ¡Phil!, soy tu tía Madd, escu…Phil, ¡me importa medio rábano que hayas estado en medio de una partida de "nosequejuego"!...Escucha…Bear no es Bear…-, yo solo oía la voz de Madd, pero era fácil imaginar la indiferencia de niño al ver como a Maddy se le encendían las mejillas al hablarle…

- ¡¿Lo soltaste en el paseo?!-, al ver mi expresión ante lo que acababa de oír, se mordió la lengua por haber repetido esas palabras en voz alta; pero era tarde para arrepentirse…Lo hecho, hecho estaba…

- ¿Cómo que no pudiste seguirlo?...¡Eres un niño!, ¡eres capaz de correr a la par de un perro!...¡Si no lo lograste es porque estás en pésimo estado físico!...¡Es culpa de que solo mueves dos dedos el día entero jugando con ese…-, interrumpí a Madd con una mirada fulminante…Enemistarse más con su sobrino no nos traería la solución…Aceptó el consejo.

- Phil, escucha, esto es serio…¿Viste algún otro perro parecido a Bear en el circuito? -

Las preguntas siguieron pero al cabo de unos minutos, Maddy cortaba el teléfono, solo conociendo la respuesta a por qué este perro tenía el collar del mío…Phil lo había soltado para que jugase, a él lo había llamado su iPod en lugar de "Las sombras de Grey"…Jugar con un perro no lograba superar la atracción que le generaba "Minecraft", y cuando creyó que era tiempo de volver, confundió los "personajes" y trajo un farsante que, sinceramente, era muy parecido a Bear…

- ¡No se lo digas a Rob!-, Maddy me pidió suplicante, - Deja que llame a Andrew…Quizás podamos encontrarlo antes de que se de cuenta…-

No sabía qué era mejor, si correr a contarle y salir los cuatro a buscarlo, o darle la oportunidad de que Rob no la asesine en ese mismo momento…Opté por lo segundo, sin estar segura si en realidad era lo correcto…

- Tienes una hora-, tenía que calmarme, mi voz delataba lo nerviosa que estaba, - Si no me llamas en ese plazo, voy a avisarle para salir a buscarlo…-

- Está bien-, contestó aliviada mi amiga, que ya buscaba el abrigo y salía sigilosamente para encontrarse con Andy en la puerta.

Subí la escalera dejando encerrado en la cocina al pobre perro anónimo, y pensando alguna estrategia que entretuviese a Rob la próxima hora…¡Los calzones con lacitos!...La verdad es que no tenía humor para una gran performance, pero se la debía a Madd, y era seguro que llamaría la atención de mi novio al menos un rato.

Entré a la habitación y me sonrió desde la cama…Le devolví el gesto mordiéndome el labio, mi cabeza estaba tan lejos de allí…¡Si supiera la verdad!, me sentía culpable…

Entré al vestidor caminando sugestivamente, y cerré la puerta detrás mío…Revolví los cajones hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, lo combine con una camiseta de tiras finas, me alisé el pelo con las manos y salí tratando de disimular la cara de preocupación...Rob abrió los ojos ante mi aparición, no esperaba esa sorpresa, y su mirada cansada desapareció inmediatamente...

- Mmmm...esto me preocupa...¿Que has hecho?- bromeó, sin embargo, su voz mostraba cierto dejo de duda...

Mi corazón saltó al escucharlo...¡Había exagerado con la producción!...¡Estaba haciendo que sospeche!...Debía bajar un poco el perfil...Me acerqué caminando a la cama

- No hice nada-, dije distraídamente, mientras me metía entre las sábanas...-

- No, no, no...- dijo Rob destapándome, - quiero ver lo que hay debajo de esa camiseta...-

Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el borde de la tela debajo del cual se insinuaba el encaje de mis pantaletas…El roce de sus dedos comenzó a entusiasmarme a pesar de mi gran preocupación…

- ¿Lacitos?...- dijo incrédulo al descubrir lo que llevaba puesto…-¿Tiene Solosky algo que ver en todo esto?...Finalmente fue él quien interrumpió mi encuentro con estas cintas de seda…-

- Solosky cree que solo me has "deseado" en este tiempo -, contesté, mientras sus manos deslizaban la camiseta sobre mis hombros, y sus besos se perdían en mi piel…

- ¡Y vaya si te he deseado!- su boca ahora recorría mi espalda y su barba crecida me arañaba suavemente, provocando efectos en varios puntos de mi cuerpo…Maddy, ¡pagarías por esto!, ¡Por tu culpa no podía entregarme totalmente esta noche, que lucía increíblemente prometedora!...

En cinco minutos, ya no había lacitos atados…pero yo no podía compenetrarme en la situación con esta sensación de estar engañándolo…

-¿Qué te pasa? -, susurró, y sus palabras vibraron en mi nuca…Mi columna se irguió.

- Estás distraída…-

- Mmmm, no. Solo estoy cansada…-, giré la cara para besarlo…Qué mentira más grande…La adrenalina que circulaba por mi sangre al pensar en Bear, no iba a dejarme dormir por los siguientes dos meses…¡Qué difícil estaba resultando esto!

Por suerte, se entusiasmó con mis labios y me devolvió el beso irrumpiendo en mi boca con su lengua, que se apoderó de la mía ávidamente…Bien…Íbamos nuevamente en camino,

De pronto se escucharon unos aullidos desgarradores desde la cocina…Rob se separó bruscamente de mí…

-¿Qué fue eso…?-, preguntó sorprendido,

- Nada…Bear debe haber tenido una pesadilla -, contesté disimulando lo más posible la inquietud que esto me había provocado…¡Qué le habría pasado al bendito perro! Miré la hora en el reloj del velador distraídamente…Quedaba media hora de plazo y el teléfono no tenía ni la menor señal de vida de Madd…Había prometido una hora de "clemencia" e iba a cumplirla…Pero solo una hora. Rob me miraba extrañado…Sonreí seductora,

- ¿Dónde estábamos?-, dije sentándome sobre él...- Ah!, ya me acuerdo…-,

Enredé mis manos en su cuello y lo besé como nunca…Se resistió solo unos segundos y sus manos rápidamente se posaron en mi trasero…Sin embargo, esta nueva tregua fue interrumpida por más aullidos, y esta vez, acompañados por ladridos…

La que saltó ahora fui yo, y manoteando la camisa de Rob que había quedado en el suelo, me la puse y salí de la cama…

- Voy a ver qué le pasa, ya vengo…-

Pero si había algo que mi novio tenía bueno era el oído, y no alcancé a terminar la frase antes de que también se levantara de un salto, afirmando

- Ese no es el ladrido de Bear…Hay otro perro en la cocina…¿Dejaron abierta la puerta?-

- ¡No!, yo misma cerré y puse la alarma - contesté mintiendo…Sentía acercarse la catástrofe…

- Deja, voy yo…Mira, ya me vestí…-, le dije oyendo como mi voz se agudizaba a medida que me ponía más histérica,

Rob se detuvo a mirarme y sonrió desconfiado…- Kristen, ¿qué pasa en la cocina…?. Sabes, voy a bajar contigo. Algo estás ocultando…-.

Mi tiempo se reducía al que demorara en encontrar sus calzoncillos entre las sábanas…Después, me preguntaba quién sería la primera en recibir su ataque de furia, si Madd por perder al perro, o yo por encubrirla…

Me adelanté para anticipar lo que pasaba con mi inquilino y enterarme, por fin, a qué se debía su escándalo, pero sin ninguna esperanza de que pudiese evitar el encuentro entre Rob y la verdad.

Entré a la cocina y encendí la luz…La visión que apareció ante mí, fue digna de esta pesadilla…El perro había logrado abrir una de las alacenas…Y no solo la había abierto, sino que había vaciado todo paquete que pudo romper. Harina, cereales y azúcar cubrían el piso, mezclados con el relleno del almohadón de Bear, que también había destrozado…Ya sentía las pisadas de Rob cerca del lugar cuando se me ocurrió una idea…Tomé al destructor del collar y lo saqué afuera, cerrando la puerta y gritando a la vez

- ¡Malo, Bear!, ¡Mira el desastre que has hecho!, ¡Te vas a quedar afuera hasta que ordene esto!-

La puerta se abrió…Rob entró esquivando alimentos derramados y me miró curioso…

- ¿Qué le pasó ?...Que extraño…Nunca hizo algo así - y totalmente impresionado por la conducta de "Bear", tomó un trapero para ayudarme…

- No te preocupes -, le dije solícita quitándoselo, - Debe ser que está estresado por tanto cambio de casa, o porque cambió su rutina…Yo termino en un minuto. Espérame arriba…- Traté de pasar por alto lo sucedido, lo que en mi caso, era más sospechoso aún...

Pero mi novio se sintió responsable por el comportamiento de su perro, y sin que pudiese detenerlo, pasó por detrás de mío y abrió la puerta que daba al patio para buscar otro trapero para ayudarme a limpiar…Ví como se quedaba inmóvil por largos segundos…Luego giró hacia mí, mostrándome un rostro casi tan pálido como el de Edward, y con los dientes apretados dijo

- Este no es Bear…-, y luego añadió

- ¡Y tú lo sabías!-

Bajé la cabeza rendida...-Sí -, contesté,

- ¿Y dónde está mi perro? -, entró a la casa gritando,sin reaccionar ante mi declaración...aún...

-¡Maddy!, Maddy, sal que quiero una explicación…-

- Madd no está-, le avisé,- Salió con Andy a buscarlo…-.

Me senté en el piso de la cocina y me dispuse a explicarle…

Rob no decía nada, su silencio era absoluto…Y yo, sin querer, recordé la última vez que hablé con él en estas condiciones…El estómago me pesaba como una roca, Bear significaba mucho para los dos, y no iba a perdonarme si le pasaba algo…Al fin y al cabo, la que insistió en prestárselo a Madd fui yo…

Cuando terminé, siguió el silencio. Rob tenía la mirada fija lejos de mí, y lo escuchaba respirar pesadamente... ¿Por qué le había mentido?...

Como si estuviesen esperando su entrada en una obra de teatro, escuché a Madd y Andy abrir la puerta…

Al ver luz, vinieron directo a nuestro encuentro. Maddy estaba roja, y al ver la cara de Rob, sus colores se encendieron más aún…Enseguida se dio cuenta de que ya sabía la verdad.

- La policía de este lugar está tan mal organizada…¡Son un puñado de inoperantes!- vociferaba sacudiendo nerviosamente los brazos…

Detrás la seguía Andrew, que al ver a Rob trató de explicar

- En el parque no hay ningún perro suelto. Fuimos a la comisaría, pero tampoco nos fue

bien - , aclaró, - Es más…Nos fue "bastante mal"…Casi vuelvo solo y Maddy se queda adentro, haciéndole compañía a algún borracho detenido-, agregó mirando a mi amiga reprobatoriamente.

-Yo no tengo la culpa…Solo quise hacer cumplir mis derechos de ser atendida en forma inmediata ante semejante catástrofe emocional que me…-, Maddy se interrumpió a sí misma, - Por otra parte…¿Por qué Bear no está inscripto en la alcaldía de esta ciudad?- preguntó hablando atropelladamente y sin notar que había cambiado abruptamente el tema de su conversación…

- Cuanto menos se sepa de mi perro, mejor…- Le contestó Rob…Era lo primero que le escuchaba decir desde su "descubrimiento", y extrañamente mantenía la calma en la voz…Pero yo conocía esa mirada…La vena de su frente se había hinchado, y era un cordón grueso y morado que lo atravesaba como un rayo…

- Bueno, pero si estuviese inscripto, tendrías derecho a que se colocaran carteles con su foto, pidiendo ayuda para su búsqueda…- mi amiga encontraba tan lógica su propuesta… "¡Cállate Madd!", pensé, "En cualquier momento va a pararse y abalanzarse sobre ti, quitándote la voz para siempre…"

- Maddison -, le contestó Rob masticando las palabras y mirándola despectivamente, - ¿Te imaginas la recompensa que pueden pedir si saben que busco a mi perro perdido?...-

Maddy abrió la boca pero la cerró nuevamente, dándose cuenta de que esta vez, él tenía razón.

Sin embargo, inmediatamente su rostro se iluminó y dijo casi gritando,

- ¡El chip!, ¿No tiene este bendito perro un chip que lo ubica por GPS?...Recuerdo haber ido a buscar a Kristen a la comisaría una vez en que se perdió…¿Te acuerdas?-, me miró cargada de ansiedad,

Era verdad. Prefería no recordar esa noche lluviosa, tres meses atrás, pero mi amiga estaba dando por fin una idea esperanzadora.

Rob se paró de un salto, subió a las zancadas hasta nuestra habitación y buscando su billetera, sacó una tarjeta plástica.

Busca mi teléfono -, me ordenó…No lo hice esperar, y en segundos, estábamos los tres escuchando pendientes, la llamada a la central de "Dog´s care". Rob la puso en altavoz…

Uno, dos, tres…Al cuarto timbre una voz contestó…

- Buenas noches, soy dueño de un perr…- mi novio dejó de hablar al darse cuenta que lo había atendido una grabadora.

- _Usted se ha comunicado con Dog´s Care…Su llamada es muy importante para nosotros, pero todos nuestros agentes están ocupados. Espere en línea y será atendido a la brevedad"…_Música...Y más música…

Andy masajeaba los hombros de Madd dándole su apoyo…A pesar de su actitud descarada, yo sabía que estaba pasándolo muy mal. Ella miraba el suelo, milagrosamente sin hablar…

Yo retorcía mis dedos y sacudía mis rodillas, y Rob iba a quedarse pelado si seguía tirándose el pelo hacia atrás…Me acerqué y sutilmente rocé su pierna con la mía. Entonces, levantó la vista y noté como la tristeza empujaba la furia de su mirada…Lo abracé y apoyé mi frente sobre la suya tratando de darle apoyo…

- Lo encontraremos -, le dije, pero él sabía que era solo un deseo…

La melodía infame seguía. Cada tanto, la voz impersonal de la grabadora nos repetía que "todos los agentes estaban ocupados" y que "nuestra llamada era taaan importante para ellos"…Pero ningún humano contestaba el maldito teléfono…

Luego de un rato, que a mí me parecieron años, Rob se levantó…

- Vamos a la empresa -, dijo, - Y más vale que encuentre a "todos los agentes" realmente ocupados…- Nos vestimos rápidamente para salir…

Nuevamente noté en Rob esa mirada furiosa...Madd lo observó aterrorizada, pero sin decir nada, tomó su abrigo y salió de la mano de Andy. Los cuatro subimos al auto.

En cada esquina, chirriaban los frenos…Por el espejo, veía los ojos de Andrew a punto de salirse de sus órbitas mientras Rob conducía, pero nadie se atrevió a pedirle el volante…

Llegamos en tiempo record, y en instantes estuvimos dentro de la única oficina que encontramos abierta. Allí, un joven empleado vestido con un uniforme arrugado y lleno de pelos de perro, soltó a regañadientes el control de la Play Station para saludarnos…

- Bienvenidos a Dog´s care…¿En qué los puedo ayudar?-, la pregunta sonó tan desganada que nadie fue capaz de tomar en serio su deseo de ayudarnos…Rob se irguió con toda su altura frente al escritorio, y a pesar de su nerviosismo, preguntó amable:

- Mi perro ha desaparecido, tiene colocado un chip de ustedes, ¿podrán localizarlo?-

El joven casi sin mirarlo, jugó con el mouse del computador…

- ¿Su nombre?-…¿Era una broma?, ¿No nos había reconocido?...¡Ese chico vivía en un lata de atún!

- Robert Pattinson-, contestó mi novio aún controlado, y le entregó la tarjeta plástica con los números de registro de Bear. El empleado tecleó unos segundos y esperó…

Todos nosotros teníamos medio cuerpo sobre el mostrador, y seguíamos hipnotizados sus movimientos, sabiendo que de sus cansadas manos tenía que surgir la solución que tanto esperábamos

-Aquí está…-, dijo por fin sin cambiar el tono cansino de su voz…

- ¿El perro?-, preguntó Maddy, acercándose aún más al empleado que la miraba temeroso.

-No -, contestó sin emoción, - El registro -, y diciendo esto, giró la pantalla hacia nosotros. Allí aparecían varias fotos de Bear, al igual que sus características y nuestros datos…Se me arrugó el alma al verlo…Maddy fue la primera que habló apurando al chico,

- Bueno, entonces activa el maldito aparato para que lo ubique en el mapa…¿Qué esperas?...Cuanto más rápido lo hagas, más rápido podrás volver a tu jueguito!- se notaba que estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que había acumulado en ese rato…

- No puedo…Están sin pagar los dos últimos meses. Está desactivado.-, nos anunció el joven empleado, y sin pena ni gloria, volvió a tomar el control de la consola…

- ¿Cómo que está sin pagar…?- Ahora era Rob quien cobraba nuevos colores en el rostro…

- Esto se descuenta automáticamente de mi cuenta del banc…-

- Pero aquí no llegó el pago -, lo interrumpió "el agente" sin siquiera mirarlo…

Rob respiró…- Escúchame -, le dijo con los dientes apretados, - Voy a pagarte las dos cuotas en efectivo ahora, pero por favor, activa ese maldito chip y dime dónde está mi perro…-

-No puedo…Tiene intereses…No estoy autorizado a cobrar…-, sus dedos se movían en el control del juego con una velocidad que no habíamos visto cuando buscaba a Bear en el computador…

Rob entonces, hizo algo que nunca le había visto antes, y apelando a su fama, miró al chico y le dijo:

- Oye, ¿tú sabes quién soy yo?...Puedo asegurarte que cuando tu jefe sepa que "no pudiste ayudarme", no va estar muy contento contigo…-

- Sí…-, contestó el crío desafiante, - Usted es uno de los 7.430 clientes de Dog´s care, y si no paga a tiempo, se le desactiva el chip al igual que al resto…-, dijo esto sin que se le mueva una pestaña…

Rob arremetió nuevamente indignado por su indiferencia…

- Pero el único de los 7430 clientes que se llama "Robert Pattinson" soy yo, y necesito que tu frasesita "¿en qué lo puedo ayudar?", sea real esta vez!-

El chico lo miró empezando a fastidiarse, y luego de tocar algunas teclas, giró nuevamente la pantalla hacia nosotros…

- Usted es el cliente número 6.599…la cliente 5420 es Salma Hayek, el 3244, fíjese, es Danny DeVito…¿Lo conoce?...Y si quiere, sigo contándole como todos los clientes, famosos y no tanto, pagan para que el chip se mantenga activo…-

La boca de Rob estaba tan tensa que parecía una hendidura atravesada en su rostro…Lo había dejado sin argumentos…

Entonces decidí intervenir yo…Busqué mi mirada más seductora, ante la cara sorprendida de los presentes, y poniendo mi mano sobre la del inoperante que nos atendía dije:

-Yo estoy segura de que hay alguna forma de que actives el chip…Puedo jurarte que estoy destrozada desde que desapareció Bear…-, abrí y cerré los ojos melancólicamente…De algo tenían que servirme mis dotes actorales…

Por lo menos, logré que me mirara. Su cara cambió casi imperceptiblemente, mostrando una amplia sonrisa que dejaba ver unos dientes desparejos…

- Linda, si estás tan triste puedo darte uno de los perros que tengo en las jaulas de atrás…Quizás te guste alguno…-, dijo parándose y dando la vuelta hacia donde estábamos nosotros, para llevarme a la parte trasera de la oficina…

- Pero esos perros…¿no son de gente que los perdió?-, pregunté intrigada,

-Sí, pero si alguno te gusta, puedo decir que nunca apareció… "Fallas del sistema", que le dicen…- contestó guiñándome un ojo,

Rob ya no aguantó…Lo tomó de las solapas del uniforme y lo acercó a su cara…

- Escucha…Activa ese chip ahora, o preferirás ser uno de los perros que descansan en tus jaulas cuando veas lo que pienso hacerte…-. Andy saltó sobre su amigo para detenerlo, y yo grité colgándome de su brazo…Madd, en cambio, por primera vez coincidía con él y lo alentaba

- Vamos Rob, demuéstrale cómo se trata a un cliente…Se lo merece…-

El muchacho trataba de zafarse con la mirada desencajada, pero los nudillos de Rob seguían blancos mientras apretaba su ropa…

- Suéltalo, amor- , dije desesperada, y la tensión hizo que empezara a sollozar…

Recién entonces aflojó sus manos. El chico, aterrorizado, volvió a su lado del mostrador y empezó a teclear desesperadamente…Rob le pidió disculpas sin ganas, y caminó agarrándose la cabeza hacia un rincón de la tienda.

- No puedo activarlo…-, dijo con una mezcla de rabia y miedo, - La oficina central abre a las 10 de la mañana…Tiene que esperar…¡No es mi culpa!- Y diciendo esto, se acomodó el ajetreado uniforme y volvió a sentarse cómodamente con el control remoto.

Rob ni lo miró…Maddy, entonces, se acercó decidida y le mostró un billete de cien dólares…

-Vale más que el perro…- le dijo clavándole los ojos, - No se si sabes que lo adoptaron de un hogar de animales vagabundos, donde estaba a punto de ser asesinado por ser horrible…Nadie lo quería. No podrás venderlo por más que lo que te ofrezco –

Andy y Rob la observaron incrédulos de lo que acababan de escuchar…

- ¡Te pasaste Madd!-, dijo Rob acercándose a mi amiga, que se refugió del lado del mostrador del empleado…

- ¡Estoy tratando de ayudar!-, dijo Madd furiosa, -Tú lo quieres mucho, pero convengamos que no es el más elegante de los mastines…Y este ser humano cree que va a venderlo en millones de dólares si logra dar con él antes que nosotros...De hecho, el perro que te conseguí, es bastante más joven y simpático que el tuyo…Y no sé por qué tanto drama…Al fin y al cabo ¡es un perro!-

Madd se había pasado…Pero yo sabía que eran los nervios y el cansancio…El tema era que Rob no estaba tan al tanto de las debilidades de mi amiga.

- Ojalá que cuando Andy encuentre una "más joven, linda y simpática" que tú, no recuerde tus palabras…Porque estoy seguro que no va necesitar buscar mucho para hallarla…-

¡Listo!, se había disparado la primera bala…Ahora ya nadie iba a parar esto…

Sin embargo, me equivoqué, ya que cuando todos buscábamos un lugar dónde refugiarnos del descontrol de mi novio y mi amiga, Andy miró por la puerta de vidrio y preguntó:

- Ese que está entrando…¿No es un coche de policía?-

- ¡Encontraron a Bear!-, grité entusiasmada...

Pero no. No habían encontrado a nadie…El patrullero se acercaba rápidamente a la oficina en la que estábamos alertado por el empleado del lugar, quien había tocado el botón de pánico del mostrador cuando vio que Rob y Madd empezaban a pelearse…

- Si nos encuentran aquí van a detenernos para aclarar esto…-, dijo Andrew con la voz tensa…Y tú Madd , esta vez no te salvas de pasar la noche entre rejas…No creo que hayan olvidado tu cara y tus gritos tan rápidamente…Amigos, yo creo que mejor nos olvidamos de Dog´s Care y salimos de aquí antes de que lleguen…No necesitaba ser detenida por la policía a causa de "violencia y disturbios"…Era lo único que le faltaba a la prensa para condenarme…

- ¡Ábrenos la puerta de atrás!- ordené al empleado, que ya no sabía qué le convenía hacer…

Por suerte, mi tono fue convincente, y con paso apurado nos llevó por un pasillo oscuro…Lamentablemente ya era tarde. Escuchamos como dos personas entraban en la oficina…Si nos veían correr hacia el estacionamiento, y saliendo por la puerta de atrás, quizás lo notarían y sería peor que creyeran que escapábamos.

- Ve y atiéndelos. Diles que ya resolviste el conflicto y nos iremos sin darte más problemas-, le dije firme. Seguía siendo yo la que parecía entenderse mejor con el crío, que me miró asustado, pero aparentemente convencido…

- ¡…Y si no lo haces, mañana tu jef…-

Tomé a Rob de las mejillas y le estampé un beso que lo dejó mudo por unos segundos…

- Cállate amor, esta vez, cállate…-. Por suerte, también él me hizo caso.

En la oscuridad, tratábamos de oír lo que pasaba…Solo se distinguían voces, pero no lo que decían…Rob había tomado mi mano y la acariciaba con sus labios. Yo sabía que su descontrol tenía que ver con la angustia que sentía…

Al cabo de un rato, sentimos cerrarse la puerta del local y supimos que los policías se habían ido. Estábamos agotados y parecía que ya no podíamos hacer nada…Aparecimos en la oficina ya sin ganas de pelear y con la cabeza gacha…

- Discúlpanos…-, dijo Andrew a modo de despedida, - Mañana volveremos para ver si puedes resolver lo del chip…-

El chico nos miró despectivamente; sin embargo, antes de que yo saliera me preguntó:

- ¿Es verdad que lo sacaron de un refugio?...Al perro, digo…-

- Sí -, le contesté cansada…- Fue en Canadá…-

Entonces, mirando a Rob con desconfianza, me dijo

- Tengo algo que quizás le interese…-, hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera. Rob me tomo de la mano cuando vio que yo me preparaba a seguirlo…

Caminamos por otro pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta que permanecía cerrada. La abrió y ante nosotros aparecieron varias jaulas con perros…Algunos dormían, otros mordisqueaban huesos de caucho…

- No vas a ofrecernos nuevamente un perro ajeno…-, Rob comenzaba a acalorarse nuevamente…Apreté su mano para calmarlo.

El chico lo miró con desprecio, y siguió caminando hasta pararse frente a una de las tantas casetas.

Allí, apoyado en un almohadón viejo y maloliente, descansaba la cabeza el perro con la mirada más dulce que haya visto en mi vida…

- Esta es " Bernie"-, me dijo y por segunda vez me dedicó su sonrisa chueca…

- Llegó hace dos meses, pero la familia que pagaba su chip tuvo un "problema de pago similar al suyo"-, miró a Rob provocándolo…- Como pasaba el tiempo, y nadie contestaba a nuestros llamados ni se hacía cargo de pagar el servicio, se quedó aquí…Pero esta semana irá a parar a la perrera municipal…Lamentablemente, se acabó el hospedaje de garantía de Dog´s Care…-

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, el chico siguió,

- Lo malo es que no es un cachorro, será difícil que la adopten…Creo que terminará convirtiéndose en salchichas en poco tiempo…- La imagen me provocó nauseas.

Bernie, como si entendiese que se hablaba de él, gimió suavemente…

- ¿Cómo pueden abandonar un perro así?...-, dijo Madd indignada…Rob la fulminó con la mirada…Ella no se dio por aludida.

- Debe haber pertenecido a una familia que se aburrió de "ella"…No se si les dije que es una hembra…-, contestó indiferente el crío.

- ¿Y por qué nos cuentas esta tragedia griega? -, preguntó Maddy curiosa y molesta, - ¿No te parece poco lo que estamos sufriendo por tu inoperante ayuda con nuestro perro?-

-¡¿Nuestro?!-, la voz de Rob se escuchó hasta en la calle,

-¡No empiecen!-, Andrew miró severamente a Madd y logró lo que nadie…que se callara.

Yo ya estaba arrodillada tratando de acariciar a Bernie, que me observaba con esos ojos mansos y tiernos…

De pronto, como si fuera la lava de un volcán que no puede contenerse, tres palabras salieron de mi boca

- Me la llevo - Mi voz sonó impulsiva y segura…Todos, menos el "agente", quedaron boquiabiertos…

- Pero…¿Y si Bear…vuelve? - la cara de Rob me rompió el corazón…Yo no estaba reemplazando a Bear, iba a llevarle una amiga.

- La va a adorar-, dije abriendo la traba de la jaula y dejando que la perra se estirase afuera…Era más grande que mi otro bebé, pero se llevarían bien…Tenían un origen similar y ahora, compartirían el mismo destino…

Rob me abrazó y besó mi frente…Su cara mostraba la gran preocupación que sentía, pero también se sentía contento con mi decisión. En la oficina llenamos unos papeles y en cinco minutos, Bernie viajaba hacia la casa de Rob sobre las piernas de una Madd compungida y un Andrew comprensivo…

-Oye…-, dijo Maddy rompiendo el silencio del auto y enfocando su cara en el espejo retrovisor…

-¿Me hablas a mí?-, contestó Rob serio,

Mi amiga no le contestó lo obvio para ella…

- Sé que Bear va a aparecer…Pero al margen de eso, quiero pedirte disculpas…-

Me atraganté…Esto no era real…Rob escondió una sonrisa.

No es que haya descuidado a tu perro…Te juro que nunca creí que el inconsciente de Phil era capaz de soltarlo…Y la verdad es que como no suelo mirarlo mucho, no me di cuenta de que llevaba el equivocado…Pero quiero que sepas que siento mucho el mal rato que estás pasando por mi culpa…Así que, teniendo en cuenta que eres "master" en perdonar…¿qué te parece si me perdonas…?-, su discurso no terminó como todos esperábamos…aunque sabiendo de quien venía, en realidad se ajustaba perfectamente al personaje…

Rob se detuvo en el siguiente semáforo, giró la cabeza hacia atrás, y dedicó a Madd la mejor sonrisa que pudo dadas las circunstancias…Luego, sin dejar de mirarla dijo:

- Maddison...Uno siempre perdona a la familia…Eres como una hermana para Kristen y para mí…Bueno, para mí eres algo más parecido a una mosca en el oído…Pero debo reconocer que estoy acostumbrándome a tu zumbido, y…Creo que no quiero dejar de escucharlo –

Madd no contestó, pero noté como giraba la mirada hacia la ventana para disimular las lágrimas que llegaban a sus ojos…

- Puedo imaginar que esas palabras se las copiaste a Edward Cullen…-, dijo increpándolo,

- ¡Pero debo reconocer que te salieron preciosas!-

Andy le pasó un pañuelo desechable que rechazó enojada por la evidencia de su emoción, y luego de sonarse disimuladamente, dio a Rob un cariñoso apretón en los hombros.

Estábamos llegando, y yo casi no podía mantener los ojos abiertos…Eran las tres de la mañana y parecía que mi día había empezado diez años atrás.

El guardia de la caseta abrió la barrera y nos saludó amablemente. Apreté el control remoto del portón de la casa cuando una sombra salió de entre los arbustos…Gritamos los cuatro por el susto y la sorpresa…

Allí, contento y moviendo la cola, nos esperaba Bear…El pobre giraba emocionado y ladraba feliz de vernos llegar…Claramente, habíamos menospreciado sus habilidades de encontrar el camino de vuelta…Finalmente, él era un perro con agallas...Antes de que llegara a nuestras vidas, había tenido una dura existencia, y eso lo había preparado ara luchar. Esta vez, había sido capaz de buscarnos y encontrarnos…Era obvio que no iba a renunciar a su familia tan fácilmente…

Rob detuvo el auto y bajó a los tropezones…Verlos juntos me provocó una emoción que casi me dolió en el pecho…Claro que ahora venía la otra parte…Bernie.

La perra, sabiendo que era la intrusa en esta oportunidad, bajó del auto escondiéndose detrás de las piernas de Andy…Bear no tardó mucho en notarla…Se le acercó vacilante y la olió…Fue un momento de nerviosismo para mí…La verdad, no había pensado mucho en este encuentro cuando decidí "adoptarla", había sido una decisión de las entrañas más que de la cabeza, como solían ser mis decisiones…Pero Bear era inteligente, y sabía que siempre "sumar" era mejor que "restar"…Ya sea "dueños", como lo había sentido hacía tan poco, cuando estuvimos separados, o "amigos", como se le presentaba ahora la oportunidad; así que, moviendo la cola, le dio a Bernie la bienvenida…Todos sonreímos…

¿Un final feliz nuevamente…? Parecía mentira después de tanto sufrimiento…Pero yo ya sabía que no importaba cuanto costara, al final del arcoíris siempre nos esperaba un perol con un deseo, y yo lo estaba encontrando nuevamente…

Entramos y un nuevo problema nos hizo notar su presencia…El intruso ladraba desesperado desde el jardín…Lo habíamos olvidado…Pero eso se resolvería mañana. Dormiría en el garaje por esa noche y durante el día, seguro que la policía encontraría a quien pertenecía. Se notaba un perro cuidado…Lamentaba la preocupación de su verdadero dueño, pero a esa hora, no había mucho más que hacer…

Nuevamente en mi habitación, me desvestí por tercera vez ese día que para mí, aún no había terminado…Rob me observó desde la cama sacarme la camiseta y los pantalones…Sin embargo, cuando estaba por deshacerme de la ropa interior, me detuvo…

- No Stewart, esa parte me corresponde…-, dijo entrecerrando los ojos y riendo con esa sonrisa torcida que me volvía loca…Milagrosamente, el cansancio había disminuido…

Me acerqué arrodillándome en la cama, a su lado…Sus manos se enredaron en los lacitos de seda y tiraron suavemente, desatándolos y dejándome desnuda frente a su mirada gris y inquietante…Me acostó tirando de mi mano y se colocó sobre mí apoyándose sobre sus antebrazos,

-¿Sabes cuanto te quiero…?-, me preguntó regando pequeños besos en el borde de mi mentón,

- Puedo imaginarlo…-, dije acariciando sus cejas despeinadas…- Pero dudo que más de lo que te amo yo en este momento…-, le contesté sonriendo,

-¿Es un reto, Stewart?-, me preguntó, y sentí que todo su cuerpo había reaccionado ante mi respuesta…Sus ojos profundos iluminaban la oscuridad

- En esta carrera no quiero competir, Pattinson,-, respondí buscando su mirada, -En esto, quiero que corramos juntos…-

Rob sonrió torcido...como tanto me gustaba...

Y esa vez sí fueron mis últimas palabras del día...

Aunque no mis últimas acciones…

**Hola a todos!**

**Espero que estén todos muy bien. Yo he tenido una semana llena de reuniones de padres, pruebas y actividades varias…Para los que me creen una joven niña, debo confesar que soy madre de tres, y si bien no soy un dinosaurio, ya pasé los 20 hace rato…**

**Es por eso que los capítulos llegan tan tarde los domingos…La verdad es que el fin de semana es el único tiempo que tengo para escribir, y no puedo publicar sin editar…así que les pido paciencia.**

**Hoy el capítulo cuenta una vivencia parcialmente propia…Mi perra fue cambiada en una oportunidad en que fue a la peluquería a bañarse…¡Lo peor fue que la que la trajo feliz a la casa fui yo!. Mi hijo más chico fue el único que se dio cuenta, pero como siempre le pasa al menor, nadie le creyó hasta que descubrimos la verdad cuando desplegó una larga cola que la perra original no tenía, después de dos horas en que "la intrusa" circuló por toda mi casa… **

**Se los cuento por si a alguien le parece ridículo el cambio de Bear por "el intruso"…No es imposible, ¡se los aseguro!**

**Bueno, ahora sí los agradecimientos y dedicatorias…**

**A Alejandra y Claudia, que cumplen años hoy lunes y el martes (respectivamente), y que me acompañan en twitter…¡Muchas felicidades y gracias por el apoyo!¡Que se cumplan todos sus deseos!**

**A las twitteras de mi corazón, que me escriben, me citan, me retan y me hacen compañía toda la semana…Alexa, Aroa, Vero, Las Natys, Marta, Yokito, Nachita, Milu, Melucha, Susana, Alejandra, Malena, Cristy, Nikita, María José, Robstenkrisrob, Patricia y si quedó alguna afuera, me perdona esta vez y prometo que va primera la próxima!**

**Miles de gracias a los reviews de mis fieles lectores de Fanfic! Esta semana no contesté a nadie y me sentí pésimo por no haberlo hecho, porque se el trabajo que da dejar un comentario, pero de verdad, no tuve un minuto...De todos modos, se los agradezco de verdad. Fueron increíbles y me llegó todo el cariño que pusieron al mandarlos…Con lectores como ustedes, da gusto escribir…**

**Bueno, no los aburro más…Les mando un abrazo enorme a cada uno de los que he ido conociendo, cuando se han presentado como lectores, y también a los silenciosos, ya que me alegra ver que el Fic se abre tantas veces cuando publico gracias a todos los que lo leen.**

**Los veré el próximo domingo si Dios quiere…Abrazos miles**

**Maite**


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27 **

**Rob**

La miraba dormir…

Solo veía el contorno de su cuerpo de espaldas a mí…Era tan fácil amarla…Y tan difícil no sentir miedo a que un día, sus alas la llevaran nuevamente lejos de mí…

Lo de Bear había traído algo más que la pérdida de mi perro…

Kristen me había ocultado la verdad; había elegido la fidelidad a su amiga, no a mí…Todo había terminado bien, pero esa revolución de sentimientos que había vivido cuando vi al perro equivocado, y la mentira ensombreció su rostro, me desarmó. No quería saber cómo se veían sus ojos cuando me mentía, pero yo conocía esa mirada, la había visto antes y no había sabido interpretarla…Sin embargo, ahora sabía reconocerla…Y su recuerdo me había provocado una rabia que había condicionado todo mi descontrol posterior…

La culpa fue de Madd en un principio, luego de la inoperancia del empleado de Dog´s Care…Y sin embargo, mis descargas contra ellos, tan extrañas en mí, no me habían sacado la angustia que había sentido al mirarla esa noche en la cocina…Sabía que era una tontería, que esa mentira no era gran cosa, que había sido para defender a Maddy… Pero todavía mi piel era tan sensible a ella, a sus acciones, a sus respuestas, a sus contradicciones…

Y como si mis pensamiento le llegaran de alguna manera, sentí que se movía en la cama, enfocándome con sus ojos llenos de sueño…

- ¿Ya es de día?-, preguntó desorientada,

- No, son las cinco de la mañana. Duerme…-, le contesté sacando un mechón de su cabello que le caía sobre los ojos. Ella, como si mis contacto pudiese transmitirle mis pesares, retuvo mi movimiento con su mano…

- ¿Qué pasa…?-, preguntó incorporándose y acariciando mi cara,

- Nada - le mentí.

- Mmmm, no es cierto -, dijo levantando mi barbilla para que la mirara,

Fijé mis ojos en ella…No iba a decírselo, no quería que notara mis dudas ni quería agobiarla con mi reincidente angustia…

- No me pasa nada,- repetí, - solo te miraba…-

Volvió a clavar su ojos en mí…Pero esta vez no dijo nada. Solo hizo un gesto de duda y apoyó la cabeza en la almohada…

- ¿Por qué me mentiste…? -, me escuché decir de pronto, incrédulo de que la pregunta se hubiese escapado de mi boca…¿Qué me pasó…?, ¿Dónde quedó mi deseo de que no note nada?...Quizás esto era recuperar la confianza…No ser capaz de guardarle un secreto…Era mejor interpretarlo desde el lado bueno…

Al escucharme se sentó en la cama…Se miró las manos y empezó a retorcer sus dedos como solía hacerlo cuando estaba nerviosa,

- No te mentí…Te oculté la verdad…-, ya no había rastro de sueño en su voz,

- Lo que viene a ser lo mismo…-, contesté separando sus dedos antes de que los quiebre otra vez…

- Es que Madd me lo pidió…Iba a ser por una hora…Después, si Bear no aparecía, iba a contártelo…- Empecé a notar angustia en su explicación.

- ¿Y si aparecía?... ¿No ibas a contarme nada? - esta declaración dejaba las cosas peor que antes…

-Nooo -, empezaba a desesperarse…Se tocaba el pelo, mordía su labio, buscaba excusas sabiendo que se había equivocado nuevamente…Que conmigo, hasta "ocultar la verdad" era peligroso. La inseguridad que sentía en ese momento era tangible, y me sentí mal al darme cuenta de que verla preocupada por lo que había hecho, me daba cierto alivio…Pero no iba a dejar que esto siguiera. No valía la pena. Tenía que aprender a disfrutar los finales felices y dejar que los momentos de duda que llegaran, se disiparan con respuestas simples, ...Y esta vez, esa respuesta estaba en su mirada verde y clara, que me decía tanto más que sus palabras atropelladas.

- No vuelvas a hacerlo – dije aún sosteniendo sus manos.

Ella se quedó mirándome extrañada…Solo eso… "No vuelvas a hacerlo"…No le iba a gritar, ni a reclamar, ni…¿Podían empezar a ser fáciles las cosas entre nosotros otra vez?...Una sonrisa se instaló en su cara.

- Te amo…-, se acercó para besarme, pero la detuve.

- ¡Ehh!...Todavía no he escuchado tu respuesta…-,

Me miró extrañada…-¿Mi respuesta…?-

- Sí, te hice un pedido…Bueno, en realidad, deberías entenderlo como una orden - Estaba bromeando, sin embargo, había algo de cierto en mi exigencia…

Kristen se puso seria, y sin dudas ni titubeos, me enfrentó

- Yo no puedo prometerte una Kristen perfecta Rob…Esta vez solo te "oculté la verdad" para evitar que sufrieras…Sabes, por momentos, siento que hago todo mal…Siempre que elijo un camino, tomo el equivocado…- dijo desanimada,

- Las verdades dolorosas son peores si vienen antecedidas por una mentira -, afirmé con melancolía…- Pero voy a decirte algo que conmigo siempre te dará resultado…-, acuné su rostro entre mis manos, - No me escondas la verdad…Solo quédate a mi lado para acompañarme a entenderla y aceptarla. No te quiero perfecta…te quiero cerca. -

- Y es donde planeo estar siempre…-, contestó juntando su nariz con la mía, -

- "¿Dónde más voy a ir?"-, citó esa frase de "Twilight" que era tan especial para mí…

Sin embargo, yo sabía que Kristen tenía miles de caminos para seguir, y que esas alas que la convertían en hada y bruja a la vez, esa libertad que hacía que la admirara y que me desesperara por alcanzarla y retenerla, nunca cambiarían…

- Vuelves a mentirme…-, le susurré sobre los labios húmedos, aspirando su aliento como si fuera la única fuente de oxígeno que existiera allí…- Tienes el mundo a tus pies…Puedes ir dónde quieras –

- Solo quiero estar en el lugar del mundo en el que al estirar mi mano, encuentre la tuya…- contestó antes de pegar su boca a la mía para besarme con ternura.

Yo sabía que quererla tenía riesgos…Que sus intensidad y su pasión, le quitaban certeza a sus "siempre" y sus "nunca"…Pero…¿Acaso amar no era una apuesta?...Su lugar en el mundo era "a mi lado"...Y esa noche iba a creerle. Esa noche su "siempre" iba tener perfume de eternidad.

**Kristen**

Los besos se hicieron más lentos y perezosos, y Rob no pudo evitar un bostezo en un momento en que nos habíamos separado…

- Me da la sensación que ya no me quieres "tan cerca"…- dije bromeando,

-No, no es eso -, se justificó, - Es que parece que esta conversación me ha dado la paz que necesitaba…-, se acomodó a mi lado, abrazándome, y vi como sus párpados luchaban por no cerrarse…Me acerqué y los besé suavemente, una y otra vez, impidiendo que los abriera, hasta que estuve segura de que se había dormido.

Me acurruqué a su lado pensando en lo que habíamos conversado. ¿Por qué nunca lograba hacer que se sienta seguro de mí?, ¿por qué no sentía que era "suya" con tanta fuerza como yo sabía que él era "mío"…El sueño fue llegando como un manto de niebla, que difuminaba los colores de la habitación hasta que ya no distinguí nada en las sombras, y entonces, soñé…

_Estaba en el living de mi nueva casa…La luz naranja del atardecer entraba tenue a través de las cortinas corridas…Me sentía liviana…casi incorpórea…Pronto descubrí por qué…Estaba muerta…No era una sorpresa ni me desesperó darme cuenta…Aparentemente estaba acostumbrada…Era como si ya llevara un tiempo así…_

_En un sillón, Rob acariciaba distraídamente a Bear, con la mirada lejana, mientras aspiraba profundamente un cigarrillo…¿Un cigarrillo?...Fumaba otra vez…Era claro que yo hacía falta por allí...Un portarretratos grande, con una foto mía, adornaba la mesa de centro…Yo no lo había puesto allí…Odiaba las fotos viejas, tenía un problema con algunos recuerdos…Caminé hacia Rob, apoyando mis codos en el respaldo del sofá y le pregunté_

_-¿Por qué estás fumando?- No me contestó…No se movió…Como si no me hubiese sentido…_

_Lo abracé por detrás, apoyando mi cara en su hombro…Todo su cuerpo se crispó…Tomó mis manos cerrando los ojos…_

_-¿Estás aquí…?-, me preguntó con infinita emoción en la voz, -Sabía que hoy vendrías…Te enteraste -, no parecía sorprendido al verme, ni yo de que lo hiciera…¿Sería esto posible cuando morimos?_

"_Te enteraste", había preguntado…No, ¿de qué tenía que enterarme?. Por alguna razón, me preocupé…Él notó el desconcierto en mí cara y bajó la vista…_

_-Voy a salir por primera vez desde que te fuiste…Con alguien…Creí que venías por eso, creí que querías que sienta tu aprobación…- _

"_Salir con alguien"…Pensé en Andy, o Marcus, o Sam, o…Pero no…¡Era una mujer…!, ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta?...¡Y quería que lo aprobara!...¡No!, no lo aprobaría nunca…¡Y menos si existía esa posibilidad de permanecer juntos!_

_- Esto está matándome Kristen…Verte me recuerda a cada momento que no te tengo…Ella me hace sonreír…Necesito hacerlo…Será bueno para los dos…Tú debes sentirte libre para irte…- dijo evitando mi mirada,_

_¡¿Qué…?!...Yo no quería irme… No sabía cuanto tiempo hacía que estaba en ese estado, pero no quería ir a ningún lado lejos de él…Estaba segura…Él era mío, para siempre…_

_Sonó el timbre…Rob se levantó, y observándome con pesar, se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Llegaron voces hasta donde yo esperaba. Una mujer hablaba con él…Volvió solo._

_- Puedo cancelar si quieres…-, me propuso,_

_Lo miré y quise decirle tantas cosas…Rabia y pena se disputaban el protagonismo de las frases que se me ocurrían…Un nudo en la garganta impidió que salieran vestidas con mi voz…_

_- Creí que solo se sufría en este mundo…-, me escuché decir…_

_- Quizás sea así…Pero no has querido dejarlo…No sabes qué hay más allá…-, respondió desafiándome…_

_- Anda…-, le dije sin ganas…Observé sus ojos grises…Su mirada era profunda y ya sin lágrimas…¿Estaba listo para esto?...Quizás, la que no lo dejaba volar era yo…¡Pero era mío! Si aún podía estar a su lado, era mío…Me acerqué a él…Su calor me envolvió y lo abracé…Él también me rodeó con sus brazos, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando este momento que tenía el sabor del adiós …_

_-¿Podremos separarnos si te beso?-, le pregunté sin mirarlo…- Necesito esta despedida…-_

_- Desde cuando preguntas antes besarme…-, sonrió y me produjo cosquillas en los labios, que ya se acercaban para unirse a los suyos…Nos besamos con pasión, invadiéndonos, saboreándonos…¿Cuándo habría sido la última vez…? No podía recordarlo…_

_- Tuve una buena vida a tu lado…No podía haberme pasado nada mejor que haberla compartido contigo…-, le dije sintiendo que los muertos sí tenían lágrimas y yo estaba a punto de derramar unas cuantas...- Sigue con la tuya…Y si lo necesitas, olvídame…-_

_No contestó nada…Se separó de mí y caminó dándome la espalda…Su ojos empezaban a recuperar lágrimas que seguro, le había costado dejar de derramar…Al llegar a la puerta que lo separaba de la entrada giró y me miró…_

_- Fue una vida perfecta Stewart, nunca amaré a nadie como a ti…Guárdame un lugar a tu lado…Y aprovecha a volar hasta que pueda volver a atraparte…-_

Me desperté sobresaltada…Lo primero que hice fue confirmar que estaba a su lado, viva…¿Por qué había soñado eso?... Nunca antes había sentido la sensación de perderlo de esa manera…Ni cuando había vivido la pesadilla de los últimos meses…Sin embargo, el sueño me había mostrado una verdad que necesitaba sentir…En realidad, él no era mío…Era maravilloso sentir que estábamos juntos y que nos pertenecíamos…Pero eso no era el verdadero amor…Amarlo era saber que podía perderlo, y justamente por eso, cuidarlo y disfrutar cada momento a su lado…

Lo miré dormir…No imaginaba amar a alguien como a él…Ni en este mundo…Ni en ningún otro.

Era temprano aún…Volví a abrazarlo. Su cuerpo moldeando el mío, su piel entibiando mis sueños, mis manos enredando su vida a la mía…¿Por cuántos "mañanas"?

Por todos los que el futuro decidiera regalarnos…

**Rob**

Sonó el despertador… Nos esperaba una mañana complicada…Comenzaba la promoción de Breaking Down. Yo partía al día siguiente a Australia y luego Kristen a Japón…Había que resolver el tema del perro que dormía en mi garaje y la reactivación del chip de Bear…De solo pensar en todo eso, ya me había cansado…Me estiré desperezándome, aplastando a Kristen intencionalmente.

- ¡Ayyy!...Mi pelo…¿por qué me despiertas…?.Te toca ir al baño a ti primero…- dijo acurrucándose en una nueva posición lejos de mi alcance.

- ¿Quién lo dice?...Eres una visita…Los invitados primero…-

- Mfmfmf -, rezongó en forma inentendible…Me acerqué sigiloso, introduje mi mano en su pantaletas y le pellizqué el trasero…

- Ayy!,¡Ya basta…!- Apresó mi mano y la llevó a su boca dándome un mordisco...

- Oye…Cuidado…Eres capaz de arrancarme un pedazo con esas paletas…No es fácil manejarlas...Siempre me pregunté si dentro de la educación libre que te dieron Jules y John, estaba la aprensión por la ortodoncia…-

Recibí un almohadazo por respuesta…Pero logré mi cometido…Se levantó y caminó maldiciendo hacia el baño…La seguí…En realidad, me daba lo mismo ser el primero en la bañarme, pero gozaba provocándola cada mañana…

Entré y la vi desnuda fugazmente antes de que entrara en la ducha…Al oírme, cerró las cortinas de un tirón…Solté una carcajada.

Iba a entrar a molestarla cuando observé en el borde del lavamanos su anillo, y se me ocurrió una idea…Recordaba bien el día en que la visité antes de la promoción de OTR. Era su primera aparición en público después de todo lo que había pasado…Ella lloraba hecha un ovillo en su cama, mientras yo trataba de convencerla de que todo saldría bien…En esa oportunidad, el anillo también descansaba en el velador, pero yo no había sido capaz de volver a colocárselo…Significaba mucho para los dos, y no había querido hacerlo por lástima o porque ella lo necesitara…Si se lo volvía a poner, pensé en esa oportunidad, tenía que estar listo y sentir lo mismo que había sentido la vez que lo hice por primera vez…Una alianza, un lazo que trascendía lo individual, y nos convertía en "juntos"…

Ahora lo volvía a sentir como entonces, y tuve la urgencia de entrar a esa ducha y volver a ponerlo dónde siempre había pertenecido…Pero no, tenía una idea mejor. Prepararía una cena y lo haría en forma especial…Sabía que ella no estaba muy de acuerdo con las bodas, con papeles y todo eso, pero esto sería diferente…Solo ella y yo en la nueva casa. Lo tomé y salí del baño sigilosamente…Si preguntaba por él, la distraería con todo lo que nos esperaba ese día y lo olvidaría…

Eran unas horas solamente y volvería a su dedo.

Volví a entrar al baño y me metí a la ducha…Se lavaba el cabello, por lo que tenía los ojos cerrados y no notó mi llegada…La abracé por detrás y su cuerpo mojado se sobresaltó, dando un respingo que frotó su trasero contra mi piel, provocando maravillosas sensaciones que urgían por ser atendidas…

- ¿Qué haces… "Dientes perfectos"?, preguntó con ironía…

- Cállate "Dumbo", o seguiré encontrándote defectos y ya no sabré por qué estoy a tu lado…- , contesté con mi boca recorriendo su cuello, bebiendo cada gota de agua que resbalaba por él…Bajé mis manos por sus caderas acercándome a una zona que sabía, iba a callar sus palabras unos momentos…

- No…¿qué haces?...Estamos peleando…sal, quita…Ahhhh…No, no quites nada…- Su respiración se llenaba de suspiros…Giró hacia mí y al ponerse en puntas de pié para besarme, volvió a frotar mi sexo que ya no podía crecer más…Transité con mi lengua sus labios, hasta que ella atrapó uno de los míos entre sus dientes, tironeando y saboreándolo con la suya…

Estaba comprobando qué cierto era que el agua transmitía la electricidad, porque todo mi ser vibraba ante sus movimientos…Ella, consciente de lo mucho que estaba excitándome, empezó a bajar sus besos por mi pecho, con una lentitud que me desesperaba, ya que mi cuerpo anticipaba lo que se venía…Sus ojos me observaron traviesos, burlándose de la lujuria de mi mirada, mientras acercaba cada vez más sus labios a mi pelvis…Me tomé de los azulejos de la ducha, sintiendo como mis nudillos se ponían más blancos a medida que aumentaban mis sensaciones…Ya no aguantaría mucho más…La levanté y la alcé abrazando con sus piernas mi cintura, atrapando su pecho con mi boca…

La llevé a la cama acercándola más, si eso era posible, apretando con mis manos su trasero, y apoyándola suavemente en las sábanas, entré en ella, sintiendo que alojarme en su cuerpo, era lo mejor que podía pasarme en esta vida…

Esta vez el deleite marcó nuestro ritmo...Permitiendo que cada célula de nuestra piel sintiera el contacto, el placer, la intensidad de ese momento...

Nadie amaba como ella…Había hecho esto con tantas mujeres antes que Kristen entrara en mi vida…Pero esa conjugación entre el amor y el placer era única…Cuando mis amigos discutían sobre el la intrascendencia del amor en el buen sexo, yo me callaba la boca…Quizás era un romántico sin remedio, pero para mí, amarla despertaba un sentimiento que perduraba tanto más allá de un orgasmo…Y aunque este había sido especialmente intenso, perderme en sus ojos verdes, que eran puertas y puertos donde anclaba los míos, no tenía precio…

- ¡Mis orejas no parecen las de Dumbo!-, me dijo al despegarse de mi beso…- Están un poco despegadas de mi cabeza, eso es todo…- se justificó, tratando de levantarse para volver al baño…

- Están pegadas a la perfección -, dije sin soltar su mano para dejarla ir…

- ¡Suéltame!...Ve a buscar alguna Robssesed perfecta que te plazca más que yo…- dijo simulando indignación…

En un rato salía del baño lista, sin acordarse en absoluto del anillo, y me sacaba la lengua, juguetona…

El día había comenzado bien…Y terminaría de la misma manera…Estaba seguro.

**Kristen**

Bajé la escalera cantando…Maddy y Andy desayunaban entre arrumacos…

- Bueno…¿Ves Andy?…Esa es Kristen bienhumorada gracias al vampiro que la corteja…-

- Justamente Madd…haz algo para mantener el buen humor de mi novio y deshazte del perro equivocado…¿quieres?-, le contesté riendo

- ¿Y dónde se supone que lo deje…?-, contestó desorbitando los ojos, como si mi pedido fuese totalmente desubicado…

- Vayamos a la estación de policía, quizás alguien lo ha reclamado…-, respondió Andrew con la tranquilidad que lo caracterizaba…

- Trae una peluca Kris…Y lentes oscuros…Te recuerdo, amor mío, que anoche casi termino presa a causa de la pérdida del bendito perro…- dijo Madd sin ocultar su desagrado por tener que ocuparse de resolver el problema del "inquilino".

-Te sugiero que guardes tus opiniones cuando baje Rob…-, le aconsejó sabiamente Andy, - Creo que esta vez, no tienes razón Madd…-

Maddy lo miró furibunda, pero cambió su enojo por una exagerada sonrisa cuando Rob entró en la cocina…

- Buenos días…¿Cómo descansaste?...Espero que bien…- Le dijo con sospechosa amabilidad y sirviéndole café ante la mirada desconcertada de su novio y la mía…

-¿Sabes?- continuó sin prestarnos atención, - He estado pensando que este perro, el que llegó "providencialmente a tu hogar", se lleva tan bien con los dos que ya tienes...Y teniendo en cuenta que la nueva casa de Kristen es taaaan grande…¿Por qué no dejarlo y aumentar la familia?-

Rob, que aún no reaccionaba a recibir un café de su parte, no atinaba a contestarle nada. Pero su sorpresa duró poco tiempo…

- Maddy, en diez minutos voy a sacar el auto y quiero que el perro ya no sea un huésped en mi garaje...¿Te ha quedado claro? - dijo con una mirada lo suficientemente feroz para asustarnos a Andrew y a mí…Pero no a Madd,

- De acuerdo…¡No tengo ningún problema!…Solo quería evitarte una publicidad maliciosa si es que me ven devolver un perro a tu nombre...Imagínate si creen que lo has robado…O algo similar…¡Hasta pueden imaginar que traficas órganos de mascotas!, ¡los medios son capaces de inventar cualquier cosa!...-

Rob apretó tan fuerte la cuchara del cereal que creí que la doblaría…

- El perro no va a ser devuelto a "mí" nombre…El perro va a ser devuelto con las debidas explicaciones, evitando EN TODO MOMENTO mencionarme…-

- ¿Y cómo se supone que explique en la comisaría por qué mi visita ha cambiado de motivo, y ya no reclamo inmediatez y eficiencia en la búsqueda del perro de Robert Patt…-

Andrew la fulminó con la mirada…Yo recé porque Rob no haya prestado atención a estas últimas palabras…

- Ya nos arreglaremos para explicar todo, Maddy…¡VAMOS!-, le dijo Andy sacándola de un brazo con un croissant a medio comer…

Ella no se negó…Ya había percibido los rayos que emitían los ojos de Rob y esta vez, no había botón de pánico en el que refugiarse…Así que salió saludándonos con la boca llena y llevándose su té aún sin terminar.

- ¿Yo entendí mal o avisó que mi perro estaba perdido…? -, preguntó Rob confundido…

Me acerqué y le estampé un beso con sabor a capuccino…- Olvídalo, amor…Olvídalo…-, dije mientras le servía leche en su café y me dirigía a darle comida a los perros…Eran tantas las actividades que nos esperaban ese día que por suerte, Rob no siguió con le tema.

- Voy a encontrarme con Grace en su oficina…¿Necesitas que te lleve a algún lado?-, me preguntó ayudándome a recoger la mesa.

- No…- contesté agradecida, - En un rato pasará Ruth con el itinerario de mi viaje a Japón, y quiero estar lista para las entrevistas…-

En cinco minutos salía del baño y se despedía, dejando una estela con su perfume, que todavía me provocaba mariposas en el estómago…

Entré al baño pensando en Japón. Era un buen lugar para iniciar la gira de promoción. La gente era amable y respetuosa, y lo mejor: No les entendía nada…Así que, si alguna pregunta me incomodaba, podía aludir a que la había comprendido mal y contestar lo que quería…Sonriendo por esta idea, abrí la llave para lavarme los dientes y al observar distraídamente mi mano derecha, noté que me faltaba el anillo…Terminé de cepillarme y lo busqué en el lavabo, dónde me parecía haberlo dejado…Nada…

Revisé el velador, la ducha, debajo de la cama…La ansiedad aumentaba a medida que agotaba los lugares comunes donde podía encontrarlo…

Sonó el timbre…Ruth había llegado, acelerada como siempre, con varias carpetas y dos colgadores con la ropa que usaría en la gira. La recibí con la cara descompuesta…

- ¿Qué te pasa?...-, me preguntó preocupada,

- Mi anillo, el que me regaló Rob, no lo encuentro…- contesté,

- Debe estar por ahí…- , contestó tratando de tranquilizarme…- Vamos, te ayudo a buscarlo…¿Cuánto hace que no lo usas?-

Las dos subimos a seguir con la búsqueda…Y al cabo de una hora, y luego de revisar hasta la bolsa de alimento para perros, nos sentamos a descansar sin éxito.

Mi cuello se había llenado de manchas rojas…

-Ya te has puesto histérica -, dijo Ruth alarmada. No te vayas a rascar…¿Dónde tienes un antihistamínico…y un ansiolítico?...-

- ¡No necesito que me drogues!-, dije malhumorada…¿Dónde habría dejado el anillo?

Sentí la llave de la puerta de calle y enseguida, Andrew y Madd entraron hablando a la vez

- Maddy, agradece que el perro había sido reclamado…¿Te imaginas ese mastín en tu departamento?...- Andrew, resignado a las eternas protestas de su novia, buscaba el lado positivo a todo…

- ¿Y por qué no me dieron la recompensa?...Dime…Ya que todo lo sabes…El dueño ofrecía $200 y me pertenecían…Si no fuera porque ese policía empezó a hacer preguntas tontas…¡¿Crees acaso que algo mejor que haber sido encontrado por mí le pudo haber pasado a ese perro maloliente ?! – vociferaba Maddy indignada,

- Madd…Tú no encontraste el perro…Tú lo "tomaste" del parque…Créeme que era mejor no seguir explicando -, le contestó Andy pacientemente.

Madd iba a seguir su batalla cuando reparó en mi cara…y mi cuello.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?...No será contagioso…¿No? - preguntó mirándome espantada…

- Perdí mi anillo…El que me dio Rob…-, dije aguantando las ganas de llorar…

- ¿El de oro?...¿El importante?...Kristen, ¡estás muerta…!-

Solo su sinceridad me faltaba…Las lágrimas desbordaron mis ojos y subí corriendo la escalera. En menos de diez segundos, Madd golpeaba la puerta de mi habitación…

- ¡Abre!…Si encontramos un perro perdido en un parque de LA, con más razón encontraremos un anillo dentro de esta casa…-, dijo tratando de transmitirme confianza…

No le contesté, así que abrió por su cuenta y entró a mi cuarto seguida de Andy y Ruth

- No hemos encontrado nada, Madd. Bear volvió por su cuenta…Y si no encuentro el anillo me muero…- contesté desconsolada.

- ¿Cuándo lo viste por última vez? -, preguntó observando con detenimiento los muebles de la habitación,

- Las sábanas están mojadas…¿Sexo en la ducha?- me sonrió con un gesto cómplice…Le miré con mis ojos como cuchillos a punto de atravesarla…

- ¡Ayyy!, bueno…-, dijo ofendida. Sin embargo, a pesar de lo desubicado de su comentario, la pregunta despertó mi recuerdo…Esa mañana había tenido el anillo en mi dedo…Al despertarme, había jugado con él y luego me había metido al agua…¿Me lo había sacado?, allí se perdía mi memoria…

- Estoy segura de que lo tenía antes de meterme a la ducha -, dije intentando dar alguna pista útil…

- Y después, tuviste una sesión de orgía y placer con Mr. Pattinson…-,

- ¡Ejemmm!- Andy carraspeó tratando de que Madd no se quedara en detalles,

-…Y finalmente…te diste cuenta de que te faltaba…¿No es cierto?-, siguió mi amiga.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-¡Ya sé…!, se fue por el desagüe-, afirmó terminante

Un escalofrío me recorrió. Si se había salido durante…durante "nuestro encuentro", era cierto que podía no haberme dado cuenta…

Maddy entró al baño sin miramientos.

- Espero no encontrar signos de lo "acontecido aquí"…- Dijo fingiendo cerrar los ojos.

Todos la seguimos…Revisamos la tina, el piso…No quedó rincón sin ser escrutado por nuestra mirada…Pero ni rastros del anillo

Madd entonces fijó a vista en la trampa de agua, tapada por una rejilla de metal, que se hallaba contra la pared…

- Andy, ¡arremángate!-, dijo autoritaria mientras tiraba de la tapa metálica para desprenderla y dejar el desagüe libre…

Andy la miró con asco…- ¡Ni lo sueñes…!-, le contestó indignado.

- ¿Y quieres que lo haga yo?…Yo tuve la idea…Tú pones la mano en la salida de la cañería mientras yo abro la llave de la ducha…Si está es algún lugar del trayecto, va a correr con el agua y tú vas a atraparlo…Prometo darte créditos frente Rob si aparece…- le acarició la barbilla y lo besó sonoramente en la cabeza. Andy se arrodilló frente al oscuro orificio ya destapado y se levantó la manga del sweater…Lo miré atónita. ¿Por qué este hombre inteligente le obedecía?, ¿era puro amor o había algún arte secreto que tenía que aprender de mi amiga...?

Maddy dejó correr la llave de la bañera…

- ¡Lento!...Abre despacio…No puedo atrapar nada en un torrente de agua…- protestó Andrew frunciendo la nariz…

Pero al cabo de un rato, nada pasaba por nuestro "filtro humano", y Maddy cerró el grifo frustrada…

- Kris…Ya no tengo más ideas -, dijo abrazándome…

Ruth habló entonces…

- Bueno, Kristen, tienes que superarlo…Ya habrá otros anillos…Llevas la cadenita y…-

-No quiero que Rob lo sepa, menos ahora que vamos a separarnos por la gira…- afirmé dándome cuenta que iba a mentirle otra vez…¡Qué bueno que no me quería perfecta…!

-Ruth, tienes razón… "Habrá otro anillo", ¡Consíguele uno igual! - ordenó Madd con firmeza. Pero Ella no era Andrew, y rápidamente le contestó con una negativa.

-¡Olvídalo!...Esto llevaría días ¿Qué joyería lo haría en unas horas?…¡Y sin hacer publicidad!…Kristen tiene que estar embarcando para Japón mañana…-

Y diciendo esto, se dirigió a la salida dejando las carpetas y los colgadores en un sillón. –Pruébatelos y vuelvo en la tarde…Tengo miles de cosas pendientes.-

Maddy le hizo burla mientras nos daba la espalda para irse…

Ella y Andrew me miraron expectantes, ya no había lugar para bromas…

Yo me senté acariciando mi dedo vacío, sintiendo una impotencia que me desbordaba.

-Rob va a entenderlo…-, dijo Andrew acariciándome el pelo, mientras Maddy buscaba desesperada algo en su teléfono…

- ¡Aquí está!-, dijo triunfante al cabo de unos minutos ,- Es la dirección de un joyero amigo de mi tío…Se dedicaba a copiar diseños de joyerías famosas…Mi tía siempre estaba encargándole el anillo que le veía a Meryl Streep en los Oscar para alardear en la fiestas…Es capaz de copiar cualquier cosa.- Su entusiasmo era contagioso…

- ¿Y crees que lo haría rápido? -, pregunté esperanzada…Quizás el anillo aparecía a la vuelta de mi viaje…Pero por lo menos, quería ese tiempo antes de decírselo a Rob.

- Con preguntar no perdemos nada -, me contestó tironeando la mano de Andy y tomando las llaves del auto,

- ¡Vamos! -, me ordenó…Trata de concentrarte durante el viaje para que le puedas dar los detalles del anillo con precisión.

Anduvimos casi media hora, yo ya no reconocía los barrios que atravesábamos…

-¡…Nos has hecho dar vueltas tres veces por aquí, tonta!- le gritaba Maddy a la voz del GPS…

- _"Recalculando…"-,_ repetía la impersonal guía, - _A 100 metros doble a la derecha"-_Entramos a una zona de dudosa seguridad. Empecé a preocuparme…Tenía conmigo las tarjetas de crédito y efectivo, por las dudas…Si nos asaltaban, saldría en todos lo diarios y Rob me mataría con justa razón…Si los ladrones no lo hacían antes…

- Madd, ¿estás segura que es por aquí?-, preguntó tímidamente Andy,

- Sí…era por…¡Allí!-, acercó el auto a la acera y estacionó. Nos bajamos y mi amiga tocó el timbre de una puerta sin ninguna identificación…Un hombre de edad seguido de una niña de unos doce años nos hicieron pasar sin mucha cortesía.

Maddy le explico con excesiva amabilidad lo que buscábamos…

El hombre contestó con fuerte acento italiano

- ¡Niente!, Io sono un joyero de categoría…Non trabajo con presión…-

Maddy empezó a transformar su sonrisa en una mueca alarmante…Andy le apretó el brazo para calmarla. Yo, muda y escondida entre mis amigos, esperaba que pudiera convencerlo…

- Pero esto es una emergencia, "maestro"-, dijo Madd volviendo a la zalamería… Es una anillo sencillo…-

La niña, que había permanecido callada pero no me quitaba los ojos de encima, se adelantó

- Tú eres la chica de "Twilight"…- dijo desafiante

Yo asentí con la cabeza. ¿Sería un aporte que me reconociera?...Quizás ella era capaz de convencer al viejo…Y sí lo fue, porque en ese momento, colgándose del brazo del joyero, le pidió con una vocecita extremadamente infantil:

- Nono…Yo necesito llevar un personaje importante para entrevistar al colegio mañana…Hazle el anillo y que venga conmigo…-

Yo miré a Maddy con pánico…Sin embargo, mi amiga solo sonrió

-A Kristen le encantaría acompañarte en tu presentación, pero hoy mismo parte para Japón…A una gira…¿Sabes?, ¿qué te parece si él te acompaña?...-, dijo empujando a Andrew hacia delante, exponiéndolo a los ojos curiosos de la niña

- ¿Y por qué lo llevaría a él?-, preguntó la cría desconcertada…- ¡Él no es nadie!...-

Madd reprimió una mueca de impaciencia…

-¿Cómo dices?...Pero como no lo reconoces…El es Andrew Mac Culligan, del clan de los vampiros escoceses…Sale en la próxima película…Se nota que no eres "Twiheart"…No sabes que se convierte en el mejor amigo de Edward Cullen…¿acaso no leíste el libro...?- La cara de Andy era un poema…Sus ojos azules flotaban perdidos escuchando el lío en que estaban metiéndolo…

La niña nos miró avergonzada…-No, no soy buena lectora…Pero vi las pelícu…-

- ¡Por eso!, tu abuelito hace el anillo y Andrew te acompaña en tu reportaje, ¿Te parece?- concluyó mi amiga entusiastamente…Maddy era genial…

¡ "Insoportablemente" genial!

El viejo miró a su nieta que aprobó la idea no del todo convencida… Pero finalmente, luego de dos horas de espera, la suma de $500, doce papeles autografiados y varias fotos tomadas con el celular, salíamos de la "joyería" con una réplica casi exacta de mi anillo.

- No me mires así…-, dijo Madd a un Andrew aún desconcertado cuando subimos al auto…- Solo tienes que aprenderte algunas cosas de la película y acompañar a la cría a su colegio…Nadie muere por eso…Y tendrás tu recompensa…-, afirmó mirándolo con picardía…Sí, era claro que estaba perdiéndome alguna habilidad secreta de Maddy…Tendría que investigar a la vuelta

Llegué corriendo a la casa...No había rastros de Rob…Habíamos intercambiado mensajes dos veces, pero solo para saludarnos. Me dispuse a probarme la ropa que me habían dejado. El traje que usaría en el encuentro con los fans me quedaba grande…Llamé a Ruth, que pasó a buscarme despotricando por mi tardanza…A las seis de la tarde, totalmente agotada, y aún sin resolver lo de mi vestuario, recibí un Whatsapp de mi novio

- Malas noticias…Adelantaron mi viaje…Salgo de casa en media hora…¿Llegas a despedirme?-

Miré a Ruth suplicante…

- No, no puedes irte sin tener esto listo…Son tres o cuatro días Kristen…Han estado tanto tiempo separados otras veces…- Se detuvo al decir la última frase…Notó que se metía en terreno escabroso y prefirió callarse.

La miré con odio pero no me moví de la plataforma dónde un diseñador malhumorado me llenaba el traje de alfileres…Me imaginé una muñeca vudú…

Tomé el celular y texteé

- En plena prueba de vestuario…Te amo y espero que te llegue mi beso por vía satelital…Hablamos más tarde – Estiré mi brazo enfocándome y tomé una foto…Se la envié con corazones y caritas felices…

**Rob**

Llegué decepcionado…Habían adelantado mi viaje a Australia y no podría llevar a cabo mi plan de cenar con ella y colocarle el anillo…¿Ya habría notado que le faltaba? Decidí dejarlo en el velador, dentro del cajón…Si me preguntaba por él, le diría dónde estaba…Quizás podía volver a planear todo a la vuelta…Total, ella no sospechaba…Podría ser antes de la mudanza, sentados en cojines en el suelo, con velas…Mi imaginación volaba mientras le mandaba un whatsapp avisándole del cambio de planes…

Recibí su respuesta…No podía llegar…Mi decepción aumentó al saber que no podría despedirme…De pronto observé la foto que se abría junto a su mensaje…

¿Cómo era posible…? En su mano, dorado y reluciente, el anillo envolvía sus dedo mayor…

Metí la mano en mi bolsillo y saqué el que yo tenía guardado…Mi nombre grabado afirmaba que era el correcto…Le mandé un mensaje nuevamente, totalmente confundido

- No olvides llevar el anillo y el collar…siento que estoy contigo cuando te veo usarlos…-

La respuesta no se hizo esperar

- Nunca amor…Nunca. Sabes lo importantes que son para mí –

¿De dónde había sacado ese anillo?...Imaginaba que tenía una explicación para darme, pero me mentía nuevamente…

-Kristen…Kristen…¿por qué tomaste nuevamente el camino de la izquierda si te esperaba en el de la derecha…?-, pensé en voz alta…

Pero la amaba, la amaba hasta cuando me escondía la verdad…Al llegar me lo contaría…Como las otras tantas veces…Y yo la perdonaría, y volvería a confiar en sus ojos verdes y claros…Como puertas y puertos donde nunca sabremos que viento soplará la día siguiente…

Y guardando el anillo en el velador, tome mi maleta y salí de la casa.

**Hola a todos!**

**Espero que estén felices y exultantes con todas las noticias, PDA y demás, con que nos han sorprendido estos días los Robsten reales…**

**Que felicidad me provoca saber que todo parece ir por buen camino…Sería mentirosa (tanto como la Kristen de mi fic!), si dijera que yo lo sabía…Pero no los engaño si les digo que lo deseaba con todo el corazón…La verdad es que la felicidad en el amor me llena de energía, y en este caso, siento que son un ejemplo de "rebuilding"…Así que…¡Qué les dure y lo disfruten!**

**Bueno, como es tarde, voy con las "gracias"**

**A mis Twitter friends, en especial a I am twilighter, que por confusión la vez pasada la rebauticé!, a Alexandra, Aroa, Vero, Cristi, María José, Melu, Malena, Sole, Naty Vel, Martha, Andrea, Alejandra, Nachi, Julieta, Javiera, Claudia, Natalia, Julieta, Yokito, NatyVane, Camila, Gianella,Twilight Forever, Susana Cherry, Robsten is Strong y creo que no dejé a nadie…Si lo hice, Perdónnnn **

**Gracias por los maravillosos review del capítulo anterior…Contesté todos los que pude, quedaron algunos, pero muchos escriben como Guest y no puedo responderles…Si quieren, arreglen en su perfil esta modalidad, para que pueda agradecerles como corresponde!**

**Enormes besos a Bea, mi sobri, mi hermana, Dora, y todas esas lectoras que me cuentan si se rieron, lloraron o se enamoraron al leer…Sus comentarios son mi recuerdo de que están allí mientras escribo. Gracias de verdad**

**Bueno, tengo a las desveladas esperando…Pongo la canción de inicio mañana cuando edito…¿alguna sugerencia?**

**Besos a todos y gracias por acompañarme**

**Los quiero a todos...**

**Maite**


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

_** Para Madd y Andy…**_

_I was the one with all the glory,_

_while you were the one with all the strength._

_A beautiful face without a name for so long._

_A beautiful smile to hide the pain._

_Did you ever know that you're my hero,_

_and everything I would like to be?_

_I can fly higher than an eagle,_

_'cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

_It might have appeared to go unnoticed,_

_but I've got it all here in my heart._

_I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it._

_I would be nothing without you_

**_Bette Midler. The wind beneath mi wings_**

**Kristen**

Llegué al departamento de Madd agotada…Todavía la mayoría de mis cosas estaban allí, y tenía que empacar para salir al día siguiente hacia Japón. No había querido llevar mucho equipaje a donde Rob vivía, ya que pronto estaríamos mudándonos a nuestra nueva casa, por lo tanto, mis pertenencias todavía invadían el hogar de mi amiga.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con la mesa puesta; Maddy no estaba, así que dejé la mochila tirada en un sillón y entré al baño a ducharme. Estaba francamente de mal humor.

El agua caliente caía sobre mí, mientras las imágenes de lo acontecido en el día llegaban a mi memoria…No había podido despedirme de Rob por haber estado probándome ropa; mi anillo estaba perdido…Miré el nuevo que brillaba en mi dedo, llamando mi atención para que recordara que no era el verdadero…¿Se daría cuenta?...Debería haberle dicho la verdad…Si lo notaba, ahora sí estaría en un problema…

Sentí abrirse la puerta de entrada…Cerré la llave de agua y luego de secarme, me vestí con una vieja camiseta…Maddy había llegado con varias bandejas de comida china y un tarro de helado…

- ¡Qué bueno llegaste!, ¡Odio comer wantan frío!-

- No tengo hambre…- dije sentándome en la mesa frente a ella.

- "No tengo hambre…"-, imitó mi voz burlándose…-"Por eso me queda grande toda la ropa"-

Madd tenía razón. Había empezado a comer mejor desde que las cosas habían mejorado, pero aún cada vez que algo me ponía nerviosa, mi apetito desaparecía

- Está bien, comeré algo…Solo para no escucharte -, le contesté rezongando

- ¡Ponte tapones en los oídos si oírme es tu problema!-, dijo quitando la bandeja de comida que había colocado frente a mí…

Sonreí…Madd era incorregible…Tan loca como buena amiga…Y en ambas cosas se llevaba el premio mayor. Iba a dejar su departamento en pocos días…Quería mudarme a mi nueva casa a la vuelta de esta promoción; y la verdad, al pensar en el momento de dejar ese lugar que me había resultado una fortaleza, se me hacía un nudo en la garganta…

- Y más vale que te apures porque tenemos una fiesta…Andy nos viene a buscar a las once…- mi amiga volvió al ataque

- ¿Qué…? No, yo no voy a ningún lado-, contesté,

- Es el cumpleaños de Katy Perry, te han invitado y ni Andy ni yo podremos entrar si no vienes con nosotros…¿Serías capaz de negarnos estar allí?...¡Vamos! Es Katie!... _"__Cause you're hot then you're cold. You're yes, then you're no. You're in, then you're out. You´re up then you´re down…"-, _cantó mientras tomaba mis manos para obligarme a bailar…

-¿Se puede saber a qué se debe tanta euforia?...¿Tan bien van las cosas con Andy?...-, pregunté intrigada por esa explosión de energía,

Madd dejó de bailar pero no me soltó las manos…

- No solo con Andy…Las cosas van bien contigo también…- se sentó para seguir hablando, - Me gustaría que pudieses recordar la cara con la que te encontré en tu casa esa mañana de julio…¡Y mírate ahora!

Todos hemos aprendido mucho con lo que te pasó, Kristen. Yo misma, te confieso, muchas veces pensé que las cosas no iban a terminar así…Sin embargo, ustedes demostraron que el amor es capaz de recuperarse, que se puede volver a empezar…-, la voz de Madd se había cargado de emoción, y yo sentía una piedra en la garganta que crecía entorpeciendo la salida de mi voz…Ella notó que estábamos transitando territorios "sentimentalmente peligrosos", y decidió cambiar de tema…

- Bueno, comamos. La comida de Win Lu está hecha con ingredientes "demasiado secretos", y cuando se enfría, empiezo a notar sabores que me erizan los pelos -, dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco,

- ¡¿Por qué compraste comida china barata…?!- pregunté recordando el siniestro restaurant de Win Lu, al que la había acompañado una vez,

- ¡Porque la millonaria eres tú!...Y pronto tendré que recuperar mis antiguos gustos de pobre ya que…te irás…- al pronunciar estas dos últimas palabras, su voz se llenó de lágrimas contenidas.

No había caso...La despedida era inminente, y no lográbamos sacarla de la conversación tan fácilmente…Ella también sabía que nuestra "convivencia" llegaba a su fin…Hacía tiempo que no comíamos solas, y este encuentro había gatillado el pensamiento del "adiós" en las dos…Me paré y la abracé.

- Voy a extrañarte Kristen Stewart…-, se soltó de mi abrazo para evitar quebrarse,

- Debo decirte que aunque siempre fuiste mi amiga, en este tiempo has cambiado mi historia…Dicen que la gente entra a nuestra vida por alguna razón, porque hay algo que debemos aprender…Que un encuentro entre dos personas nunca es importante solo para una de ellas…

Y aunque creas que la que te secó las lágrimas fui yo, tú dejaste una huella que reescribió mi manera de ver las cosas, que me hizo crecer…- No fue capaz de detener un sollozo que se escapó sin su permiso,

- Madd, no voy a poder sola…-, dije en un sorpresivo ataque de inseguridad,

- Sin embargo, siempre pudiste…Yo solo estuve a tu lado, observando que fueses capaz de seguir…-, contestó con melancolía…

- …Y dándome la mano para que consiga levantarme si caía-, le dije con mis palabras también entrecortadas por las lágrimas…

- Pattinson estará allí, impidiendo tus caídas…Aunque sepa que es imposible que de vez en cuando te des algún porrazo…¡Pero es tan cabeza dura!-, dijo sonriendo, pero aún con pena en la voz…- Y nadie dijo que mis manos se irán de tu alrededor…Estarán, pero en forma virtual…Solo las verás cuando las necesites…-, volvió a tomar las mías…

- ¿Crees que podamos?-, le pregunté

- Claro que sí…La felicidad no es una meta Kris, es un día a día en el que al acostarte, sientes que sea lo que sea que haya pasado, fue tanto mejor sabiendo que amas y eres amado por esa persona que vive en ti…-

Miré a Madd con admiración…Siempre buscando sabiduría en lo simple…Era cierto que algunas veces sus "estrategias" causaban problemas, pero yo no estaría donde estaba si no fuera por su compañía…

- Aunque quieras convencerme de lo contrario Maddy, yo se que sin ti no lo hubiese logrado… No soy la misma gracias a ti amiga, y si cambié para mejor, es por tu ayuda… -

Enredé mi dedo meñique en el de ella, como lo hacíamos cuando teníamos doce años e íbamos juntas al colegio…

- _"Amigas por siempre, estrellas que desde lejos te demuestran que están allí encendiéndote su luz…"-_ repetí recordando nuestro juramento de amistad…

- ¡Que cursi!, ¿Quién lo escribió?-, peguntó Maddy, burlándose mientras se sonaba,

-¡Tú!-, le contesté riendo, - Y no es cursi. Es maravilloso y cierto…Y tú brillas, amiga, puedo asegurártelo yo, que estuve en zonas muy oscuras últimamente…-

Saqué un pañuelo para secarme las mejillas, Madd sacó otro para limpiarse la nariz nuevamente…Las dos suspiramos,

- ¡Estamos terribles!-, dije mirándola y sospechando que el color casi púrpura de su nariz y ojos era similar al que luciría yo…

_- __"__Cause you're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no, You're in then you're out, You´re up then you´re down…"-,_cantó Maddy nuevamente…

Y tomándome del hombro, fuimos juntas a la habitación para cambiarnos de ropa y salir a festejar con Katy.

Unas horas más tarde, llegaba del evento contenta de haber ido. Madd y yo nos habíamos divertido, me había encontrado con Marcus, a quien quería mucho, y mis amigos se habían sacado el gusto de compartir el cumpleaños de una celebrity. Finalmente, pasé un buen rato.

Me dormí profundamente y me pareció que no había pasado casi nada de tiempo cuando sonó mi teléfono con un Whattsap

- Ya llegué…¿Qué haces? -, el ícono de Rob antecedía el mensaje,

- Duermo…Son las ocho de la mañana…-, contesté abriendo solo un ojo y confundiendo varias de las letras,

- Bueno, pero ahora ya despertaste, tienes los ojos abiertos y eres capaz de escribir, así que sé amigable y conversa conmigo que estoy muy aburrido -, contestó agregando una carita feliz al lado de sus palabras,

Me senté en la cama para despabilarme un poco. Sabía que no lograría disuadirlo para que me deje dormir un poco más…

- ¿Estás en el aeropuerto?-

- No estoy ya en el hotel…Miré la cama y te recordé -

- ¡Qué bonito gesto!, ¿siempre que piensas en mí comienzas por la posibilidad de acostarte conmigo?-, contesté

- No…Algunas veces no "comienzo" pensando en eso, pero debo decirte que en algún lugar de mi pensamiento siempre se cuela la idea …-

- Podrías comprarte una muñeca inflable con mi apariencia…-, respondí ofendida

- No, tu me ofreces muuuchas más posibilidades de entretenerme que una muñeca -, contestó, y supe que se reía…

- ¿A qué hora tienes la primera entrevista?-

- Estoy esperando que me vengan a buscar, creo que en una hora más. Tengo tiempo aún…¿Estás durmiendo con piyama?-, preguntó, y yo sabía lo que sucedería si le contestaba…

- Con una camiseta vieja, con agujeros y nada sexy-, contesté creyendo que aplacaría su entusiasmo

- ¿Dónde tiene los agujeros? -, preguntó…Cuando una idea se metía en su cabeza, nadie la sacaba…- ¿Tienes calzones? -

- No voy a contestarte. Termina, duerme un poco para estar más ocurrente en tu reportaje.-

- Lo que pretendo hacer me despierta, me relaja y me pone muy ocurrente…- contestó,

- No -, le dije terminante. - Llegarás con los ojos desorbitados y un bulto que no se tardarán nada en descubrir tus "seguidoras", ¡no voy a contestarte!-

- Eres cruel con lo que me pertenece…-, escribió

- Soy cuidadosa con tu reputación-, contesté.

El siguiente mensaje se demoró unos minutos

- ¿Tienes el anillo puesto?-

Me sobresalté con la pregunta…Qué extraño, no solía preguntarme por él, pero me apuré en contestarle para que no sospeche…

- Sí, obviamente-

- Me lo imaginé. Te amo -, leí a los pocos minutos,

-Yo igual. Muéstrales tu mejor sonrisa…- respondí, y ese fue el último mensaje. Con la consciencia poco limpia, y recordando las palabras de Madd acerca de la felicidad día a día, y sentir que amas y eres amado por quien vive en ti, me dormí nuevamente.

**Rob**

Cuando la ví aparecer en Japón con ese traje a cuadros sentí una excitación que me costó ocultar… Y no era buena idea que esto me sucediera ya que estaba en medio de una entrevista…Se me había ocurrido buscar alguna foto suya en la web con el teléfono mientras probaban los micrófonos y ultimaban los detalles. No me acostumbraba a su imagen…Nunca me resultaba indiferente mirarla…Crucé mis piernas y sonreí a la periodista, que me miró extrañada cuando cerré la boca casi a punto de babearme.

- ¿Empezamos? -, me preguntó amable…Respiré hondo y traté de concentrarme...

Recién empezaba con esta promoción y ya sentía el agobio de lo que se venía…Evitar las preguntas sobre mi vida personal, poner cara de póker ante comentarios acerca de lo que había pasado, ser divertido a la hora de hablar de las escenas favoritas, contarle al público lo que significaba decirle adiós a Twilight…Por momentos, pensar en que en tres semanas más todo sería parte de un recuerdo me conmocionaba…Nunca otra película cambiaría mi historia como esta…Había conocido a Kristen y mi vida podía entenderse como "antes de ella" y "después"…Sentía que era la mujer de mi vida, y Twilight se había entrometido en nuestra relación queriendo ser parte de ella, reclamando el derecho al protagonismo por habernos presentado…

No éramos Edward y Bella, sin embargo, a los fans parecía importarles más nuestra historia que la de los personajes de Stephenie…Me costaba lidiar con eso…Y también temía que finalizar todo este gran proyecto, interfiriera en nuestra pareja…No volver a filmar a su lado, no ser quién la besaba en el set, despedirme del Edward que ella amaba tanto…No lo había reconocido públicamente, pero sentía un sabor agridulce cuando me imaginaba la premier del 12 de noviembre…

Los días pasaron volando, y yo pasaba la última noche en Australia antes de tomar el avión que me llevaría a Los Ángeles. Encontré una página en internet que mostraba el reportaje de Kristen en el evento con los fans. Las preguntas eran eternas y no estaban traducidas, y Kris solo contestaba pocas palabras…Sin embargo, hubo una que me golpeó…No supe bien qué le habían preguntado y era obvio que contestaba pensando en el personaje de Bella, pero su respuesta y su mirada cuando hablaba, me mostraron una sinceridad que escapaba de las "frases preparadas" que siempre teníamos listas…Y con desconcierto la escuché decir :

-"…Si un sentimiento se presenta ante ti, no puedes huir de él, no puedes ignorarlo…Todo pasa por alguna razón, y nada de lo que sientes es insignificante, nunca lo desacredites ni huyas de él…Porque por algo está allí, dentro tuyo…"-

- Se refiere a Bella…-, repetí para convencerme, pero yo sabía que no me engañaba…Se hablaba a sí misma y hablaba de ella a la vez…

Ella era la que nunca ignoraría su instinto, la que nunca dejaría escapar esa respuesta en su interior ante algo que le golpeaba la puerta del corazón…

Y yo tenía que entender que esa era la Kristen que amaba…La misma que me había roto el corazón cuando sintió que algo la deslumbraba más que mi luz… ¿Podría soportar la incertidumbre de volver a ser callado por la voz de su sentir?, ¿Podría vivir junto a alguien que una mañana, ya no despertara junto a mí porque un nuevo sonido distrajo su corazón de mi lado?...

La respuesta me la daba ella… Quizás, nuevamente el secreto estaba en saber escucharla...:-"No podemos ignorar lo que sentimos"-… Y yo sentía un amor que me conducía hasta lo más profundo de mí, escondiendo su principio y su final, porque en realidad era tan infinito que tal vez no los tenía…

Un amor con el extraño poder de fortalecerme, y a la vez tornarme en el ser más vulnerable…

No podía tapar el sol con un dedo, y el sol era ella…No podía negar que solo el estar a su lado resignificaba la vida para mí…

Quizás tenía que confiar en que mi sentir nunca iba a ser callado porque era también el suyo, y que a pesar de los ruidos de fondo y de las sombras que me opacaran, yo estaría siempre al final de su camino…

Y ella, después de todo, siempre había sabido encontrarme.

El sonido del teléfono me sacó de mis reflexiones. Era Kristen…

- ¿Duermes?-, dijo con esa voz que iluminaba todas mis dudas,

- No…De hecho pensaba en ti…-, contesté con un suspiro

- ¿Sí?...¿Desnuda o con ropa?- preguntó curiosa,

- Vestida con un traje a cuadros que te queda increíblemente sexy, y rodeada de japoneses que te aplauden…-, respondí sincero

- Ah…Vestida…Entonces es serio…¿Pasa algo?..-

Iba a decirle lo que me había preocupado…Pero esta vez no; esta vez confiaría en este amor que traspasaba fronteras y continentes, y la iría desnudando lentamente, hasta tenerla conmigo a través de un teléfono, sabiendo que su luz iluminaba mi sonrisa y que su corazón palpitaba mi nombre. Que nuestra vida era tan larga, con tantas mañanas sin estrenar, que las dudas eran eso, dudas que se volaban con el viento que entraba por la ventana de mi hotel en Australia… Y por supuesto que volverían, para recordarnos que el amor no siempre es rosado; porque si así lo fuera, no entenderíamos lo importante que es cuidarlo, descubrirlo cada día, encontrarlo cuando lo perdemos, repararlo cuando nos equivocamos…

- No, no pasa nada…-, contesté finalmente,- Solo pensaba en lo bella que eres…-

- Mmm…¿Estás en piyama? -, preguntó divertida

- Tengo una camiseta con agujeros…-, contesté evocando nuestra conversación de días atrás…

- ¿Vas a empezar?-, me reprochó…

- Te recuerdo que tú comenzaste, Stewart…-, dije desafiante,

- Por eso, si tú no empiezas, entonces lo hago yo…¿Qué llevas debajo de…la camiseta...?-

Solté una carcajada…La amaba…Puro sentimiento y pura pasión, puro temblor y pura fortaleza, puro sol y pura tormenta.

- Compré unas máscaras increíbles para Halloween…- dijo de pronto

- Ahh…¿ya terminó el interrogatorio anterior…?-, pregunté decepcionado

- Shhh…Escucha. Era un negocio increíble…Te compre dulces con sabor a pescado…-

No era ese sabor el que quería imaginar en ese momento…La verdad es que solo quería sentir el de su boca húmeda y tibia…

-Mmmm…-, dije distraído,

- Y unos juguetitos que te van a encantar…De hecho, los estoy mirando ahora. -

Por alguna causa, pensé en figuras de Star Wars…Sabía que me encantaban, pero ni eso me entusiasmó…

- ¡Gracias! -, dije tratando de poner emoción en la voz

- Sí -, contestó,- Dudé si comprar el de cuero o el que tenía plumas…así que compré los dos…También unos geles de sabores muy interesantes…-

No hablaba de figuras de plástico…

- ¿Fuiste a un sex shop?-, pregunté incrédulo…

- No… ¡Aquí las cosas son tan fáciles!…Se compra todo en el mismo lugar…Entre los biberones venden condones, al lado juguetes sexuales…Y yo compré de todo…Bueno, menos biberones…- contestó sabiendo que mi imaginación no me dejaría dormir,

- ¿Por qué me lo cuentas ahora? -, dije sufriendo, - Hubieses esperado a vernos…-

- ¿Qué llevas debajo de la camiseta? -, repitió juguetona…

- Calzoncillos-, contesté pensando en las ganas que tenía de estar desnudo a su lado…

- Quítatelos y prende la cámara de Skype…- ordenó en un susurro…

Detestaba que me diera órdenes, sin embargo esta vez, obedecerle fue "todo un placer"…

Esa mañana llegué con tantas ganas de verla…Su avión recién arribaría en la tarde, y esperaba una noche de feliz encuentro…Hacía calor en Los Ángeles, así que decidí pasar un rato en la piscina para despejarme.

Al rato de estar al sol, Andy apareció con dos cervezas,

- ¿Cómo te fue?-, preguntó recostándose en una reposera

- Bien, ya aburrido de contestar siempre lo mismo, pero bien…

¡Me tiré en paracaídas…!- le conté entusiasmado

-¿En serio?, ¡Qué genial!…Pero en realidad, estás loco...Lo hubiese entendido antes, cuando querías morirte…Es una bonita forma…¿Pero ahora?...-, preguntó con un tono de burla.

- Fue increíble…Me tiré con una chica australiana…- contesté sin hacer caso de su ironía,

- Ah!, eso cambia un poco la experiencia…¿Iba delante o detrás de tuyo? -

- Delante…De hecho, sacó fotos toda la caída…-, respondí recordando el entusiasmo que tenía inmortalizando el momento con su cámara, mientras yo me dedicaba a gruñir guturalmente durante todo el trayecto…

- Lo pensaste bien…-, contestó Andy riendo, - Si tenía las manos ocupadas, pudiste afirmarte de sus pechos…Total, con la emoción, dudo que se diese cuenta…Y de paso si caías, te pulverizarías encima de ella, cosa también muy apropiada, teniendo en cuenta que si Kristen se enteraba de que hiciste esto acompañado, te mataría…-

De pronto, la imagen de Kristen enojada me recordó lo del anillo…¿Sabría algo Andrew?...No perdía nada con preguntar, así que lo hice sin demostrar mucho interés

- ¿El anillo?...¿Cuál?...Tiene tantos…- su pregunta me sonó a una evasiva más que a una real respuesta.

- El de oro que lleva siempre en la mano derecha-, contesté tratando de percibir su reacción

- ¡Ahh!, sí…¿Por qué preguntas?...¿Lo perdió?-, Las mejillas de Andy comenzaban a colorearse y no era precisamente por el sol.

- Porque el verdadero lo tengo yo y ella apareció en Japón con uno igual…- Esta vez, Andrew no fue capaz de disimular su nerviosismo…Ahí estaba mi respuesta.

- Rob…Las mujeres no son simples…Nos envuelven, nos muestran obviedades que solo ellas ven, nos convierten en culpables cuando fuimos sus víctimas…Solo puedo decirte que fue para "no hacerte sufrir"…- Andy me miró suplicante para que no siga preguntando...

- ¿Creyó que lo había perdido…?- pregunté aunque en realidad sabía que era lo que había pasado…-¿Por qué no me preguntó?-

- ¿Y por qué lo tienes tú?-, ahora el intrigado era Andy…

Iba a prepararle una sorpresa…Quería ponérselo esa noche, pero mis planes no resultaron…-, contesté desanimado

- Deja que Kristen te explique la verdad…- me pidió Andy…- Y esta vez, se paciente…-

-¿Más aún?-, pregunté sonriendo…Era divertido que ahora Andy la defendiera...Sin embargo, no era raro tratándose de Kristen, que tenía el poder de convencer a cualquiera…

-Está bien…Seré indulgente…-, prometí, - Con ella y con tu novia, que por alguna "no extraña" razón, presiento que está metida en todo esto…

El resto de la tarde descansé esperándola, solitario en la cama, hasta que me quedé dormido perdido en el perfume de su almohada.

**Kristen**

Lo encontré durmiendo y pensé si soñaría…Y quise poder entrar en sus ojos dormidos, allí donde los párpados son el límite de lo que pasa en nuestra intimidad…Delineé sus cejas con mis dedos y sintió cosquillas…Sonrió con los ojos cerrados y me envolvió en sus brazos, dejándome sentir ese perfume que tanto había anhelado esos días…

Ponte la de cuero, o la de plumas…-, susurró en mi oído…

- ¿Y cómo sabes que es algo que debo ponerme yo? -, reí provocándolo

- Yo no voy a vestir plumas…- Contestó abriendo parcialmente solo un ojo…

- Bueno, será cosa de ver lo que obtienes a cambio…Puedo ser muy convincente, y lo sabes…-, bromeé besándolo y sacándome los jeans…

-Mmm, veo que vienes con las ideas claras…-, dijo abriendo las sábanas para que mi cuerpo se acerque al suyo

- Bueno, si quieres, voy a mi casa y volvemos a probar por Skype…-, contesté amenazándolo…

Pero sus manos desnudándome fueron su respuesta…Y sus besos donde no había plumas que sacar, ni cuero para excitar…me demostraron que él no necesitaba juguetes para desearme…

Bear saltó subiéndose a mi lado de la cama para despertarme…

- ¿Por qué a mí…? -, pregunté fingiendo lamentarme…- ¿Por qué no saltas sobre papá?...A mí puedes lengüetearme un poco la mano y sería suficiente…-

Pero Bear no escuchaba lo que no quería…igual que Rob…Y ladraba alegremente, seguido de una Bernie tranquila y modosa, reclamando su paseo matinal.

Rob dormía a mi lado sin enterarse de nada de lo sucedido…¿Por qué siempre me despertaban a mí primero?...Tenía que pensar en alguna estrategia para cambiar esto. Suspiré ruidosamente para dejar de ser la única desvelada…

-¿Por qué no bostezas en secreto?-, rezongó Rob tapándose la cabeza con la almohada…

- Porque te toca pasear a los chicos…-, le contesté girándolo hacia ambos lados e intentando destaparlo,

Cuando lo logré, me miró con ojos suplicantes…

- Te prometo un masaje con esos geles japoneses que trajiste si lo haces hoy por mí…-

- No es una buena propuesta…Cada vez que dices que vas a darme un masaje, tus manos son atraídas por mi trasero y todo termina en una…"terapia localizada"…Y si esta vez cuentas con "geles"…No creo ser yo la beneficiada…-, le di un beso rápido, me levanté y caminé hacia el baño. Rob se quedó pensativo…

Ya corría el agua por mi cuerpo cuando asomó su cabeza por la cortina…

- ¿Qué debo hacer para ganarme el beneficio de hacerte ese masaje?...¿Serviría que pasee los perros por los próximos cinco años?- preguntó mordiéndose el labio para evitar reírse...

- ¡Tramposo!-. Lo salpiqué fingiéndome ofendida…Reacción que solo provocó que se metiera al agua conmigo, y tratara de convencerme de los beneficios de "sus terapias" de forma muy poco convencional…

Veinte minutos más tarde, salíamos de la ducha…

- Yo no se si tú sabes que eso que hiciste es ilegal en este país -, dije tratando de recobrar el aliento con mucha dificultad…

- ¿Sí?...- contestó sonriendo de costado, mientras pasaba la toalla lentamente por mi espalda y yo descansaba en sus rodillas, -¿y qué de todo lo que hice fue "ilegal"?-

- Giré y lo besé mordiendo su labio hasta que noté que le dolía porque cerró los ojos…

-TODO…-, contesté, - Deberían haberte negado la Green card porque eres peligroso…Puedes matar de placer a una celebridad como yo…-

Y envolviéndome en la toalla, me metí al vestidor ya que no quería que viera el rubor de mis mejillas…

Finalmente, los dos estábamos listos y desayunando…

Nos esperaba la semana de promoción de Breaking dawn, viajar a New York para asistir a algunos programas de televisión y el 12, la premier…No podía creer que en pocos días estaríamos caminando en la alfombra roja para el estreno de la última película…¿Iba a ser capaz de no llorar como loca ese día?...

Miré a Rob tomar café mientras revisaba los mail, y lo recordé aquel día en que llegó a la prueba para el papel de Edward…

No, no sería capaz…Debía recordarle a Madd que tuviese a mano pañuelos desechables

¿Me necesitas para algo?...Tengo millones de cosas para hacer…-, me preguntó Rob distraído…

- No…Ve tranquilo -, Dije pensando en que también tenía que resolver varias cosas ese día…Y besándolo brevemente, tomé el teléfono para llamar a Ruth.

Eran las seis de la tarde cuando recordé que al día siguiente llegaría un camión de mudanzas a la casa nueva, y debía avisarle al cuidador que les abriese la puerta si llegaban antes que yo. Pensé en esperar a Rob para que me acompañe, pero hacía una hora que no me contestaba el teléfono, y no quería que se hiciese más tarde, así que salí con la compañía de los perros.

Llegué y me llamó la atención ver algunas ventanas abiertas a través de las cortinas. ¿Había alguien adentro?

Entré asustada, con Bear y Bernie pegados a mis piernas…Sin embargo, lo que encontré me dejó sin palabras…

La mesa de centro, uno de los pocos muebles que venían dentro de la casa, estaba tendida para dos…Pequeñas velas estaban desparramadas por el suelo, esperando ser encendidas, y en el centro, una pequeña caja llamó mi atención…

No aguanté la intriga y la abrí…¡Allí estaba mi anillo...! Mi corazón empezó a latir desbocado...Iba a matarlo por haberlo tomado sin avisarme. Había sufrido como loca pensando que lo había perdido…Sin embargo, el sufrimiento perdía toda importancia ante lo que iba a pasar…Iba a volver a ponérmelo…Los recuerdos golpearon mi memoria, y entonces apareció ante mí el día en que me lo regaló…

_Estábamos en Budapest. Yo había llegado a celebrar mi cumpleaños con él…Todo tenía sabor a nuevo, las sonrisas tontas se dibujaban en nuestras caras cada vez que nos descubríamos contemplándonos…Esa tarde llegamos al hotel muertos de frío… Había sido un difícil día de rodaje, con escenas repetidas varias veces y problemas con los equipos. La nariz de Rob estaba roja como la de Santa Claus después de horas a la intemperie, y círculos oscuros se dibujaban debajo de sus ojos, sobre su cara maquillada…_

_Escondidos debajo de gruesos abrigos, entramos a la habitación…Yo sospechaba que mi cumpleaños sería comer un sándwich y caer rendidos en la cama. Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta se colocó detrás de mí cubriéndome los ojos…¿Tenía algo preparado?_

_El contacto de su piel me produjo una electricidad que recorrió mi cuerpo._

_Entré sin ver por dónde caminaba…Lentamente quitó sus manos para que descubriese la sorpresa que me esperaba…Una cena para los dos, velas, flores...y una pequeña caja azul en el medio de la mesa…_

_Recordaba lo que sentí cuando al abrirla vi el anillo con su nombre grabado en él…_

_Rob temblaba…Su mirada estaba llena de incertidumbre, de miedo a que no lo aceptara…_

_Mi cuerpo se tensó, invadido por un miedo que me señalaba la incapacidad que sentía de comprometerme a nada; sin embargo, nunca antes alguien había provocado lo que él generaba en mí, ese sentimiento que crecía cada día tiñendo mi vida del color de su mirada, y que me desbordaba por lo intenso y descontrolado…_

_Tomó mi mano y la besó…Su voz no dijo nada, solo sus ojos hablaban…_

_Yo odié los míos por nublarse de lágrimas…Quería que todos mis sentidos disfrutaran cada segundo de ese momento, que quedara grabada en mi retina esa imagen de él creando una alianza conmigo...Deslizó el anillo en mi dedo mayor y fijó su mirada en la mía…Puedo jurar que vi su alma…Era como si esa cinta de oro hubiese atrapado mi esencia aventurera y la hubiese llevado de la mano hasta él, para que cada nuevo desafío que emprendiera, sea ahora a su lado…Como si hubiese volado tanto tiempo sin rumbo y de pronto, todo se alineara mostrándome un nido en el que descansar al abrigo de sus alas…_

_Lo besé…Fundí mis labios salados en su boca dulce, tratando de demostrarle que estaba dispuesta, que estaba lista, que aceptaba gustosa ese lazo simbólico que me ataba a su vida, que lo ataba a la mía, aunque nuestra juventud no fuese capaz de vislumbrar futuros lejanos._

_Esa noche, amarnos fue diferente. _

_Fue entregarnos en cada caricia, sentirnos en cada suspiro, saborearnos en cada beso…_

_Fue regalarle mi libertad y sentirme más libre que nunca...Fue saber que sin querer y queriendo, iniciábamos un camino en el que quería andar a su lado…_

_Que finalmente, nos habíamos encontrado en la mitad de un puente que los dos habíamos construido para llegar a la vida del otro..._

La luz rosada de la tarde le devolvió nitidez a mi mirada, y volví de Budapest al living de mi casa en Los Feliz…

Por eso no contestaba el teléfono ni había llegado esa tarde…Mi amor…¡Quería sorprenderme!…La emoción me había dejado paralizada, perdida en recuerdos que no traía de vuelta a mi conciencia hacía tanto tiempo…

Llamé a los perros y salí sigilosamente. Volvería a la casa y no diría nada del descubrimiento, no quería arruinar su sorpresa…

Dos horas más tarde seguía sin noticias de Rob…Llovía torrencialmente y varias veces la luz había titilado, amenazando con cortarse…No quería llamarlo yo…Quería que todo saliera como él lo había planeado, y si lo hacía, era posible que notara la emoción en mi voz.

Madd y Andy miraban una película en la salita cuando aparecí frente a ellos…

-¿Saben algo de Rob?- dije tratando de mostrarme distraída,

- ¿No te llamó?-, me preguntó Andy levemente alarmado…

- No…-, contesté preocupada...Yo también sospechaba que ya tendría que haberlo hecho,

Maddy me miró extrañada…-¿Y por qué no lo llamas tú?-…Era lógico su desconcierto…Qué sentido tenía este juego de intermediarios, sobre todo para ellos, que no tenían idea que yo había descubierto la sorpresa…

- Tienes razón -, contesté…Pero mi voz siempre se agudizaba cuando estaba nerviosa, y mi amiga tenía un sensor especial para "mis tonos", así que se paró violentamente y tomándome de un brazo me llevó hacia mi habitación.

- ¿Qué me ocultas…?- preguntó con mirada inquisidora,

- Nada...-, contesté dudando…Un relámpago iluminó el cuarto,

- Kisteeen…-, Maddy me amenazó apoyándose en la puerta y dejándome claro que no saldría de allí si no le contaba la verdad…

Finalmente lo logró, le conté todo…La mesa, el anillo…Y realmente fue un alivio compartirlo con alguien, porque esta tardanza estaba preocupándome demasiado.

- ¡Llámalo!-, dijo con tono dramático…- ¡Mira si le pasó algo!…Quizás te nombra desde la camilla de un hospital, con los últimos suspiros…Como en esa película en que ella no llega porque tuvo un accidente en la calle a punto de encontrarse con él…¿Cómo se llamaba?...- siguió mi amiga aumentando mi ansiedad,

- Madd, no seas trágica. Debe haber una razón mucho más sencilla que lo aclare todo-, pero decidí no dejar más espacio a la imaginación y sin esperar más, lo llamé…

- _¿Dónde estás?-,_ pregunté tratando de parecer casual,- _Está lloviendo tanto…Quiero acostarme temprano…_- Era la excusa perfecta para que me advirtiera que tenía otros planes para esa noche. Sin embargo su respuesta me dejó helada…

_- Acuéstate, yo llegaré tarde…-_, lo escuché contestar entre nervioso y desanimado,

¿Cómo que me acueste…?¿Y mi cena con velas y Champagne?...¿Y mi anillo?...

_- Puedo esperarte para cenar…_- insistí,

_- Gracias, pero ya comí…En serio, duérmete y cuando llegue hacemos "cucharita" para que no tengas pesadillas. Te dejo porque estoy en medio de…de algo. Besos_ -

Fin de la conversación…-¿En medio de algo?...-Repetí en voz alta, empezando a sentir esa sensación tan conocida del nudo en mi garganta…

- ¡No!…¡No empieces a pensar tragedias con tu frondosa imaginación!…-, me alertó Maddy, la "más indicada" para esa sugerencia!

- Seguro hay una explicación y...-, dijo mirando mis ojos que empezaban a inundarse,

- ¡Kristen!…Dale la posibilidad de explicarte…-

-¿Qué me va a explicar…?, ¿No ves acaso que no está enterado que yo lo sabía?...

¡Se arrepintió!…No quiere comprometerse aún…No está seguro…- Ya las lágrimas corrían por mi cara…Al tratar de limpiarlas con mi mano, noté el anillo falso…

-Y encima seguro que vio este anillo y me descubrió en otra mentira…Madd, ¡hago todo mal…!-

Maddy se desesperó porque en el tema de las mentiras, compartía el protagonismo conmigo…

- ¡No!, insisto en que esto tiene una razón menos terrible que la que estás inventando…-

Tomó el teléfono y llamó ella…Rob contestó enseguida, sin embargo, solo obtuvo evasivas similares a las mías cuando le preguntó sobre sus planes esa noche.

Me saqué los zapatos y me senté en la cama abrazando una almohada…Me sentía tan frustrada…Y nadie me sacaba de la cabeza que Rob se había arrepentido.

Madd se recostó a mi lado pensativa, y contra toda predicción, esta vez no dijo nada.

- No quiero pasar la noche aquí…-, dije desanimada…- Me voy a mi casa…¿Quieres venir?-

- ¿A tu casa nueva?...¿quieres jugar a las niñas exploradoras y acampar?...Allí no hay casi muebles…Por otro lado, no se si notaste que diluvia…-

- Si no quieres, te quedas -, dije decidida, y sin esperarla, busqué algunas cosas para pasar la noche, una chaqueta y salí rumbo a mi auto…

- ¡ Espérame! -, gritó Madd mientras bajaba la escalera detrás mío, y en pocos minutos, salía tapándose la cabeza con un bolso. Goteando agua se sentó a mi lado

- Estás loca…Pero no voy a dejarte ir sola a esa casa deshabitada…-, me reprochó, y resoplando conectó la música a todo volumen…

Conduje casi adivinando el camino…Era cierto, diluviaba…Al llegar el cuidador nos alertó que algunas casas estaban sin luz, pero que la mayoría tenían un generador que se activaba en estos casos.

Madd dio un nuevo bufido…

- Espero que la tuya sea de las que tiene una central eléctrica propia…Con los millones que pagaste por ella, el propio Thomas Edison debería estar adentro de tus lamparitas…

- Llegamos a la casa y noté que las luces del camino de entrada estaban apagadas…Mal síntoma…Claramente, mi casa era de las que no tenía generador…Sin embargo, noté que detrás de las cortinas, una tenue luz generaba sombras en el interior…Madd se frenó en seco…

- ¡Hay alguien!...No entremos…¡Vamos a buscar al guardia!-, dijo asustada,

Debo reconocer que era lo más acertado…Pero un fuerte presentimiento hizo que no siguiera el camino lógico, me acercara a la puerta y la abriese…

**Hola a todos!**

**Antes que nada, perdón por el atraso al publicar…Tuve una "serie de sucesos desafortunados" que me impidieron llegar a tiempo.**

**Hoy el capítulo queda en suspenso…Pasaron muchas cosas y todas ofrecen temas para escribir, pero los que leen y también escriben, saben lo difícil que es darle forma y ubicar un suceso para que tenga cabida en una historia…Bueno, recuerden que es mi primer fic, por lo tanto, me sale humo cada vez que termino un capítulo con todo lo que sucede en tan poco tiempo…Paciencia y resignación a que lo que esperan que cuente, aparezca en la historia.**

**Quiero hacer un comentario acerca de la parte en que Rob escucha a Kristen en esa respuesta del evento fan en Japón…Traté de traducir bastante parecido lo que ella contestó en realidad a "quién sabe qué pregunta", (no hablo japonés), en esa oportunidad (está en La saga Robsten, si lo quieren oír). Tomé esto porque cuando la escuché la primera vez, me hizo mucho ruido.**

**Creo que lo que ella dice es verdad, y no se puede negar lo que sentimos. **

**Sin embargo, no debemos olvidarnos que al seguir nuestro instinto con los ojos cerrados, corremos el riesgo de perder lo que tenemos…Bella contaba con un Edward increíblemente comprensivo, que aceptó su duda con Jacob… Pero el resto de los mortales, tenemos que pensar un poco antes de que prime el solo el "sentir" sobre el "pensar", sobre todo si el "sentir" puede lastimar a quien amamos, y buscar un equilibrio que nos permita tomar decisiones de las que no nos arrepintamos. **

**Quizás la Kristen verdadera piense, con sus 22 años, diferente a Maite que los pasó hace un tiempo…Pero en fin, quería que sepan por qué lo mencione en la historia.**

**Bueno, no lateo más…**

**Los "Gracias"**

**A los que dejan review…En fan fic y en twitter. Piensen que es difícil escribir con silencio de parte de los lectores…El fic es dinámico y la respuesta de ustedes es la forma de saber si les gusta y vale la pena seguirlo…**

**Besos y cariños a: Aroa, Alexandra, Vero, Julieta, Gianella, Claudia, Robstenisstrong, Alejandra, NatiV, Natyvel, DJCP, Cristy, Yokito,Nachi, Cristy, Robstenforevesexone, Natalia, Andrea, Sole, Andreita, Iamtwilighter, Milu, Alejandra, Maria Joes, Sofia, AniVanM, CherryRobsten, y espero no dejar muchas afuera…**

**Y enormes agradecimientos a los maravillosos review de FF, a los que trato de responderles personalmente, siempre que no aparezcan como "Guest", porque ahí no puedo. Algunos de ellos son realmente emocionantes!**

**Abrazos a todos y nos vemos el domingo**

**Maite**


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29 (primera parte)**

_I set out on a narrow way, many years ago _  
_Hoping I would find true love, along the broken road _  
_But I got lost a time or two _  
_Wiped my brow and kept pushing through _  
_I couldn't see how every sign, pointed straight to you _  
_Every long lost dream lead me to where you are _  
_Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars _  
_Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms _  
_This much I know is true _  
_That God blessed the broken road _  
_That lead me straight to you_

**_Selah. Bless the broken road_**

**Rob**

Llegué a la nueva casa de Kristen en la tarde...Planear todo esto me me fascinaba...

Sabía que tenía que ir al supermercado, pero comprar sin saber cocinar era realmente difícil.

No podía llamar a mi madre para pedirle ayuda en esto…Ella siempre había sido respetuosa y no había interferido en nuestra relación, pero lo que había pasado entre nosotros la había afectado…Había aceptado que volviese con Kristen porque éramos adultos…pero no había podido callarse su: –" Después no vengas con llantos y remordimientos, porque yo te lo dije..."-

Era esperable…Yo era su hijo; por eso, no era la mejor opción para pedirle recetas para agasajar a su "nuera"…y menos avisarle lo que pensaba hacer…Mi papá no cocinaba…¡Mis hermanas!...Vicky o Lizzie…ellas sí podían ayudarme. Llamé a Victoria sin mirar la hora,

- Necesito una receta fácil para cocinar algo para Kristen…- Mi hermana me atendió con voz de dormida…

- ¿Sabes que hay como ocho horas de diferencia entre LA y Londres?-

- Sí, pero esto es una emergencia…-, contesté tratando de que no me corte, ya que Vicky conocía mis "emergencias" y nunca las consideraba como urgencias reales. –Quiero una receta de cocina fácil y rápida-, pedí ,- es porque quiero sorprender a Kristen…- sonreí al pensar en esto.

- Si te ve con una cuchara en la mano, y no es para comer helado, ya se sorprenderá…No te hace falta más hermano…-, dijo adormilada y supe que si no insistía me cortaría en ese momento

- No…Entiende...Tengo que sorprenderla de verdad, con algo que sea comida real…-

- Compra una lasagna en el supermercado y métela al horno…Se verá agradecida de no tener que comer lo que tú cocinas…-

- En serio, no hagas que tenga que llamar a mamá…Sabes que no es buena idea…-

- Y por qué quieres sorprenderla…¿Qué hiciste?...- me preguntó con tono de sospecha

- Nada…-, contesté sin deseos de seguir explicando

- Cuéntame o no te doy la receta…-, me amenazó Victoria

Finalmente le solté…- Quiero darle el anillo nuevamente -

- ¿Qué anillo?...¿El tuyo?...- preguntó confundida, - Tenía entendido que nunca se lo había sacado…-

- Sí, pero ahora se lo voy a volver a poner yo…Como la primera vez…-, aclaré dudando si era buena idea compartir esto con mi hermana…

- ¡¿Qué?!- respondió, o debería decir "gritó", mi hermana…- ¡Ni se te ocurra!,¡ Tú no entiendes nada!…Hace tres meses todo había terminado y ahora…¿Crees de verdad que están listos para un compromiso?…¿Por qué presionar en una relación de la que ella salió corriendo sin saber bien por qué?... Tiene veintidós años, Rob, y la vas asustar si apareces con ese anillo de compromiso luego de haber pasado tan poco tiempo de…- chasqueó la lengua en modo reprobatorio, - Vivan felices y…-

- Vicky…La receta -, la interrumpí. No quería sermones, esta vez iba a seguir mi instinto y no escuchar a nadie…

- ¡.Aghh!...Compra pollo y lo pones…- Mi hermana terminó su explicación a regañadientes. Sabía que no estaba de acuerdo con mi decisión, pero agradecí que no siguiera llenándome la cabeza con ideas en contra…Y con los ingredientes anotados partí al supermercado. Eran las seis y media, tenía tiempo para preparar todo y traer a Kristen con cualquier excusa en un par de horas…

Cuando salí el cielo estaba oscuro…Pero pensar en una cena con truenos y sonido de lluvia me resultó de lo más adecuado, así que seguí de buen humor.

Cuando llegué a la casa ya goteaba. Al rato diluviaba…Mi pollo se hacía demasiado lento en ese horno que parecía tener menos potencia que una linterna…

De pronto recordé el champagne…¡Estaba caliente!...Rápidamente lo coloqué en un cooler que había llevado, teniendo en cuenta que aún no teníamos refrigerador…Eran casi las ocho, todo estaría listo en media hora y yo llamaría a Kristen para pasarla a buscar.

Entré a la ducha para estar listo antes de sacar la comida del horno, y cuando me disponía a salir, todo se oscureció…La luz de la tarde no ayudaba, ya que el cielo tormentoso parecía ocultar las pocas horas de claridad que quedaban…Salí tropezando con varios escalones, ya que no tenía clara la disposición del baño, y me sequé como pude…Bajé y con desesperación vi que el horno se había apagado…Obviamente era eléctrico…Al abrirlo, observé que el pollo estaba dorado y respiré…Sin embargo, cuando lo corté según la indicación, vi sangre roja brotar de la carne aún cruda por dentro…Maldije…¿Volvería rápido la luz?...Observé por la ventana que en algunas casas se encendían luces y esperanzado llamé al conserje…Eran construcciones con grupo electrógeno propio…La nuestra no tenía…Cada vez veía menos…Prendí las velas agradeciendo haber tenido esta romántica idea, que al menos me dejaría ver por donde caminaba…

Decidí pedir comida hecha… Era la única solución que se me ocurría…Pero los pocos locales que contestaron el llamado tenían horas de espera, ya que no se podían usar motos en el reparto con ese clima…¿Por qué esa noche?...

Me senté en el único sillón que había en el living y miré la mesa con el anillo encima…Empecé a pensar si no sería un aviso para que tome en cuenta el consejo de mi hermana…¿Querría Kristen volver a tomar este compromiso?...Todo estaba bien entre nosotros…Pero las mentiras, los comentarios sobre la libertad, la pasión…Y como si un pedazo de tormenta se hubiese desprendido y metido por la ventana, la lluvia lavó mi entusiasmo y me invadió un sentimiento gris…Cerré los ojos y me dormí.

Me despertó el teléfono con su voz reclamando por mi ausencia…No sabía que contestarle…Por suerte ignoraba dónde estaba, así que puse una excusa y le dije que la vería en un rato…Estaba tan enojado con el fracaso de mi cena que no quería ir a la casa todavía. Me levanté a recoger todo, y cuando me dirigí a la cocina noté que pisaba agua…El frigobar se había descongelado y todo el hielo era ahora un enorme charco que salía de la cocina…No tenía con qué limpiar…¿Algo más iba a pasarme?

**Kristen**

Madd tiró de mi mano cuando me vio decidida a abrir la puerta…

No hice caso de su alerta y entré…Todo estaba tenuemente iluminado por algunas velas que quedaban encendidas, la mesa seguía lista esperando a alguien, igual que en la tarde…De pronto, una figura apareció desde la penumbra de la cocina…Madd y yo saltamos emitiendo un grito de susto…

- ¡No nos mate!…¡No hemos visto su cara!...¡Podemos irnos y no lo denunciaremos!…¡Llévese todo lo que quiera!…¡Kristen, tírale tu teléfono! -, gritó Maddy lanzando el suyo por el suelo hacia la figura de la que solo veíamos la silueta, mientras comenzaba a sollozar…

La figura no se movió…Observé que traía un cuchillo en una mano y un trapo en la otra. No sabía que hacer. Estaba paralizada…

El tiempo parecía estirarse como un film en cámara lenta…El hombre se movió hacia nosotras pausadamente , o eso me pareció, y cuando entró en el campo de luz tenue, lo reconocí.

Rob me miró y seguí tan helada como antes de saber quien era.

Estaba allí y no me había llamado…No había dudas, se había arrepentido…

Maddy, cuando lo reconoció, gritó indignada

- ¡Robert Pattinson!. ¡Cómo se te ocurre asustarnos así!. ¡Eres la persona más cruel…- Su voz se fue perdiendo en el aire espeso a medida que se encontró con nuestras miradas, que se sostenían como si estuvieran unidas por una línea invisible…

- ¡Dí algo!-, me increpó mi amiga…Pero yo no podía hablar. Solo lo miraba…

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? -, preguntó Rob finalmente, y yo sentí ganas de echarme a correr…

- Vinimos a ver si te había pasad…- Nuevamente Madd fue silenciada por mis ojos asesinos. Esta vez entendió rápido…Entonces, ante nuestra sorpresa, anunció su retirada…

- Parece que Andy me está llamando-, dijo contestando un teléfono móvil sin ninguna señal de vida…

- Hola…Sí, ya voy…-, se apuró a contestarle a un interlocutor inexistente, y sacándome de las manos las llaves del auto, saludó y salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

La guitarra de Rob descansaba en el suelo, rodeada de algunos cojines que cumplían el rol de las sillas faltantes …Llevaba un delantal de cocina de los míos, manchado con "ingredientes" de varios colores, la camisa arremangada y el trapo en la mano. Había dejado el cuchillo al ver que éramos nosotras las que habíamos abierto la puerta

Nos miramos llenos de preguntas, sin embargo ninguna salió de nuestra boca, hasta que el primero en hablar fue él

- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí?-, preguntó acercándose a mí.

Iba a inventar una excusa pero me detuve…Basta de mentiras…

- Pasé por la tarde y vi la mesa, las velas…Imaginé que era una sorpresa y me fui a esperar que me llames, y como nunca lo hiciste…-, mi voz se entrecortó recordando la emoción que sentí al anticipar lo que creí que pasaría

- Ya lo sabías, entonces…-, contestó Rob decepcionado.

- Sí…Pero parece que me adelanté, porque por lo que veo, algo hizo que te arrepintieras…- Mi tono sonó tenso. Mantenía la boca rígida para evitar mostrarle lo que sentía…¿Podría aguantar mi mentón sin temblar?

- ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? - , preguntó nervioso...

- No hace falta mucha imaginación para darme cuenta que no me has llamado, y cuando lo hice yo, me sacaste de encima con excusas…-, ya mi pera no me obedecía e iniciaba el temblor previo a las lágrimas…

Rob me miró curioso…La poca luz delineaba sus rasgos, dándoles un dramatismo de claros y sombras que me deslumbraba…Quería abrazarlo, quería que pusiera ese anillo en mi dedo más que nada en el mundo…

Finalmente, acercándose, tomó mi mano y dibujó con su dedo el anillo falso…

No dijo nada…Su mirada severa lo dijo todo…Mordí mi labio y respirando hondo empecé a contar la verdad…

- Te fuiste y creí que lo había perdido…Me desesperé tanto…No quería que creyeras que lo había descuidado…- Al escucharme, las excusas me sonaban tan tontas…¿Por qué no le dije la verdad?...Cerré la boca para tratar de pensar…Nada. Nada se me ocurría que justificara haberle mentido…¿Antes le mentía?...Traté de recordar nuestra vida anterior a la separación…No, no recordaba sentir temor de decirle nada…ni tampoco recordaba haber necesitado ocultar la verdad…Hasta ese horrible día de julio en que tuve que hacerlo…

Pero ahora no era lo mismo…Ahora era porque tenía miedo de herirlo, miedo de que se enoje, miedo de …¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo? …Por qué no creer que volvía a amarme como antes, que no iba a desaparecer como un sueño, que me quería con lo bueno y con lo malo…

Rob había bajado la mirada, pero seguía girando mi anillo…

- ¿Por qué me mientes?...Te siento tan lejos cuando lo haces…-

No estaba enojado, estaba triste…Sus palabras me destruyeron…Como esas grúas con una enorme bola de hierro, que son capaces de terminar con un castillo con solo tirar de una palanca…Como explicarle que solo quería cuidarlo…Y que nuevamente me equivocaba …

- Victoria me dijo hoy que no te diera el anillo…Que no valía la pena presionar algo que …-, se interrumpió al llegar al final de la frase…

Sentí ese comentario como un balde de agua fría…¿Eso era lo que pensaban de mí?…Creían que lo único que quería era salir corriendo de todo lo que significara un compromiso...No me creían capaz de amarlo…

Lo miré tratando de vislumbrar qué sentía él…¿Podía culparlo por dudar?...¿Podía culparlo por sentir que yo no era capaz de comprometer mi amor a permanecer junto a él?…No.

Tuve ganas de salir de allí… Quería ese compromiso más que nada, y sentía que se escurría de mí como el agua en la arena…

Necesitaba tanto decir y escuchar que nos elegíamos, que nuevamente nos encontrábamos en ese puente que nos unía y que cruzaba la pesadilla que habíamos vivido, dejando que se convierta en un río de recuerdos que corría hasta perderse entre las memorias de nuestra historia…

Pero ahora veía que no iba a pedírmelo…Bajé la vista para ocultar mis ojos inundados…¿Por qué había salido esa noche?, ¿Por qué no me había quedado mirando televisión con Madd y Andy?...

Rob me tomó del mentón obligándome a mirarlo…Y a pesar de que traté de evadirlo, sus dedos tiernos pero firmes, me mantuvieron allí…

- ¿Estás llorando?...¿Por qué lloras?-, me preguntó sorprendido…

- Lo miré y quise explicarle, sin embargo, solo pude abrazarlo…

- Es que te amo…-, solo eso me salió…Tan pocas palabras que decían tanto…Gruesas lágrimas goteaban sobre sus palmas que ahora acunaban mi cara…

- Deseaba tanto que volvieras a ponerme ese anillo en mi dedo…Pero entiendo que hayas dudado, entiendo y sé que no sería bueno porque…-

Rob me interrumpió sonriendo con una dulzura infinita

-¿Eso creíste?...¿Creíste que no quería volver a ponértelo?...-

Con solo mirarme supo que había acertado…Pero su verdad era otra…

- …Quería que fuera mágico, como la primera vez…-, dijo melancólico…

- Pero con la tormenta se cortó la luz, se apagó el horno eléctrico y el pollo no se cocinó, se derritió el hielo del frigobar…No conseguí quién trajera comida preparada…Todo salió mal…-

No podía creer lo que oía…¡Iba a pedírmelo!...No habían sido sus dudas las que lo habían frenado a llamarme…

Ese era el olor a comida que sentía, y el agua del piso de la cocina...Su expresión frustrada me causó tanta ternura…Solté una pequeña carcajada pero a la vez me saltaron las lágrimas…

- No tengo ni comida ni champagne…-, dijo con una sonrisa triste que reflejó distintos tonos de gris en su mirada

- Yo tengo una lata de Red bull en el auto…Y unas barras de cereal…-, contesté con una "risa sollozada", ya que la emoción se había instalado en mí sin intenciones de irse…

Salimos bajo la lluvia a buscar las "provisiones" …Al entrar, noté que mi camiseta se había mojado y se me pegaba al cuerpo, transparentando literalmente todo lo que había debajo de ella…Rob no tardó en notarlo y sus ojos me recorrieron con una mirada oscura y pasional que casi me sonrojó…

Si embargo cuando se acercó, solo tomó mi mano…Y sacando mi "anillo falso", colocó el verdadero en mi dedo mayor de la mano derecha…Dónde siempre había estado hasta que algún día, quizás pasara al anular de la izquierda…

- No voy a mentirte Stewart…- dijo mientras lo deslizaba hasta el nacimiento del dedo, -Toda esta tarde fui visitado por las dudas…Dudas de si esto era lo correcto, dudas de su significado para cada uno de nosotros…Dudas de si me convenía permanecer a tu lado…

...Pero la mayor de mis dudas, Kristen, es si existirá en este mundo alguien a quien logre amar más que a ti, y es la que me confirma que quiero volver a creerte y a amarte…-

Parada frente a él, había olvidado hasta cómo respirar...Había escuchado atentamente cada una de sus palabras...

¿Yo dudaba?, me pregunté...Y esta vez, mi respuesta fue tan rápida que despeinó todas las preguntas...

¡No! Yo no dudaba que nadie lo querría como yo…Que no quería vivir ni un solo día sin saber que nuestros pensamientos se encontraban, aunque estuviésemos lejos…Que su amor no era ahora el sentimiento estruendoso e imparable que me había sorprendido hacia unos años, al conocerlo…Su amor ahora se deslizaba como una delicada sombra entre mi alma, sabiéndome tan bien que se metía todos los rincones, no permitiéndome ser cautelosa al amarlo…

No era buena hablando bajo presión…Y la emoción que sentía me dejaba nuevamente tan muda de palabras y tan llena de sentimientos…

Rob me conocía y decidió hacerlo fácil esta vez…Y acercando sus labios a los míos, dejó que vuelque mis palabras silentes en su boca, en forma de besos húmedos y hambrientos, que él fue capaz de traducir en tantos "te quiero" como gotas de lluvia golpeaban la ventana.

Un rayo iluminó la casa, seguido por un trueno que me estremeció…

- ¿Tienes hambre?-, preguntó desenvolviendo una barra de cereal…- El pollo está crudo, pero podemos comernos la piel…¡Eso está cocido!-

Reí imaginándolo en la cocina…Tomé las copas y repartí la bebida en ambas,

- ¡Brindemos!-, dije entusiasmada…

- No vamos a dormir en toda la noche si tomamos una bebida energética…-, dijo antes decidirse a beberla…

- ¿Y tú quieres dormir?-, pregunté acariciando con mi dedo el borde de su quijada…

Rob me sonrió de costado y sin tardar ni un segundo, vació su copa de Red bull en tres tragos…

- Mmmm, solo hay un problema…No hay muebles aún...- dije recordando el comentario sobre las chicas exploradoras que había hecho Madd esa tarde…

- ¿Estás segura? -, dijo Rob divertido, y levantándome en brazos, me llevó a una habitación en la que una enorme cama ocupaba el centro…

-¿La compraste tú…?-, pregunté sorprendida…

-Andy…Pero es casi lo mismo…-, se excusó…- Yo estaba en Australia…¿Te gusta?-, preguntó,

En ese momento, todo me gustaba…Si me hubiesen puesto la cama de clavos de un faquir, la hubiese encontrado perfecta…

Rob me depositó sobre el colchón, que aún conservaba el plástico que lo envolvía debajo de las sábanas. Al escuchar el ruido que este hizo, nos echamos a reír…

- Es que Andy es precavido y creyó que después de hacerle un control de calidad, podríamos querer devolverla -, dijo justificando a su amigo por el descuido…

- ¿Y qué opinas al respecto?-, pregunté…Estaba realmente ansiosa…

- ¿Sobre cambiarla?...Yo la encuentro muy bien…- bromeó con ironía

- Yo sonreí sin responderle; pero esta vez, Rob no precisaba respuestas…

Nuestros bocas se encontraron sin dificultad a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación…Era cierto, el amor era luminoso…

Y mientras sus besos se desparramaban en mi cuello, mis manos se encontraban con sus brazos, bajaban por su espalda y lo acercaban a mí sin reparo…

Ni recuerdo cuándo nos desnudamos, ni cómo fue que dejó de llover…Pero sí quedó en mi memoria cuando mi vuelo se detuvo en su pecho, cuando su cuerpo se continuó en el mío, cuando mis movimientos marcaron el ritmo de su respirar…

Hicimos el amor entregándonos, sabiendo que no era un encuentro, sino que esa vez, no había uno sin el otro, no había tiempo ni espacio, pasado ni futuro…

Solo la promesa de amarnos, que dejamos hilvanada en esa noche en que la tormenta ya se despedía, dejando que las estrellas entraran en nuestra habitación…

**Hola a todos**

**Ya sé que el capítulo es cortito! Falta la mitad, pero no llegué hoy a escribirla…**

**Pero como les había prometido el martes, aquí está lo que los tenía más ansiosos…El anillo**

**No voy a agradecer hoy porque son las 2.19 de la mañana y me duermo sentada.**

**Mañana edito y agradezco a todo el mundo.(perdonen si hay errores!)**

**Les mando un beso grande y les pido comprensión en esta época que es de mucha exigencia para las teachers como yo…No actualizo a tiempo por trabajo, no por desinterés…**

**Bueno, no sigo porque el reloj del compu sigue avanzando y me levanto 6.20**

**Un abrazo a todos**

**Maite**


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

**I can only give you love that lasts forever  
And a promise to be near each time you call  
And the only heart I own  
For you and you alone**

**That's all**  
**That's all**

**I can only give you country walks in springtime**  
**And a hand to hold when leaves begin to fall**  
**And a love whose burning light**  
**Will warm the winter's night**

******That's all**  
**That's all**

**That´s all. Bob Haymes**

**Rob**

El cielo amaneció nublado…Ella dormía a mi lado acurrucada en mi pecho…Dibujaba en su espalda espirales que no terminaban nunca, mapas que nos llevaban a lugares escondidos, donde nadie podía reconocernos, hasta que se despertó…

¿Qué hora es…?-, susurró sobre sobre mi piel

- Las diez-, contesté, -Tenemos que levantarnos…A las doce nos pasan a buscar para llevarnos al Four Seasons…-

- ¡Mmmmnoooo! - rezongó tensándose, pero luego se acomodó y volvió a respirar rítmicamente…había vuelto a dormirse. Acerqué mi mano a su trasero acariciándolo…Inmediatamente abrió los ojos…

- Noooo…¡No empecemos…!-, me advirtió, - Llegaremos muy tarde y tengo que prepararme…-

- Entonces no te duermas. ¿Te ducharás aquí?- pregunté

No contestó, pero se levantó y tirando de mi mano me arrastró al baño…

- Espera, faltan toallas…¿tú trajiste?...- dije buscando su bolso amarillo.

Mientras revisaba sus cosas, sonó mi teléfono…

- No contestes -, me pidió Kristen entre mohines, e inmediatamente sentí sus brazos rodeándome desde atrás, despertando, ahora sí, todos los sectores de mi cuerpo…

- Ya vengo…-, la besé brevemente y volví a la habitación a contestar…

- ¡Sorpresa!…Estamos en Los Ángeles…-, sonó una voz entusiasmada del otro lado del teléfono…Mi mente quedó en blanco unos segundos.

- Mamá…¡Qué sorpresa…!-, contesté pensando en que la sorprendida sería Kristen cuando se enterara…Aún no se había visto con mi familia desde lo que había pasado en julio, y mi madre y hermanas eran su gran desafío.

Hablé poco. Habían llegado recién y hacían los trámites de registro en el hotel…Y aunque mi voz era casi un susurro, para que no vaya a escucharse desde el baño, traté de cortar lo antes posible.

Tenía que decírselo, y tenía poco tiempo. Entré en la ducha, la abracé y mientras ella se relajaba entre mis brazos que la acariciaban, le di la noticia…

- Llegaron mis padres…-

Kristen no entendió…o su pánico ante el momento del encuentro hizo que no entendiera…

- ¿Estaban de viaje?-, preguntó distraída,

- Llegaron a Los Angeles…-, aclaré…Era mejor de así, de una vez…

Se tensó de pies a cabeza, y girando violentamente, terminó con la mirada idílica que mantenía desde la noche anterior y me enfocó con sus ojos verdes más abiertos que de costumbre,

- Hoy no puedo encontrarme con ellos…- afirmó sin lugar a réplicas.

- Algún día tendrás que enfrentarlos…- dije paciente,

- Pero no hoy…-, su tono sonó a súplica.

- Kris…Tu no eres su elección, eres la mía, y ellos la respetan…-

- La respetan porque tu la impusiste, pero eso no quita las ganas que tienen de que sufras algún ataque repentino de amnesia y me olvides…O que llegue una "Deidre", o una "Daphne", refinada e inglesa que te cautive más que mi neurótica personalidad americana!-, tomó la toalla y salió de la ducha realmente molesta...

La seguí tratando de calmarla…

- Kristen, mi familia te quiere. No puedes culparlos porque estén un poco molestos por…-

- ¿Un poco?...¿UN POCO?, Rob, no han querido verme ni hablarme desde entonces…-

- ¿ Hubieses contestado si apareciese el nombre de mi mamá o mis hermanas en el móvil?...-pregunté con gesto de duda, tomándola de las manos y acomodándola en mis rodillas, para que deje de caminar de un lado a otro de forma histérica…

- Es que…-

- ¿Hubieses contestado? -, insistí,

- No…-

- Bueno, ¿entonces?...Mira amor, aquí hace falta una conversación…Pásalo de una vez. - Es mejor que estar con ese miedo hasta que ya no podamos dilatarlo más…-

Suspiró preocupada y me partió le alma…Sinceramente, no me hubiese gustado estar en su lugar. Sabía que finalmente, las mujeres de mi familia la aceptarían nuevamente…Pero era cierto que no se lo iban a poner fácil.

- ¿Cuándo vamos a verlos? -, preguntó desanimada,

- Esta noche los invité a cenar. Puede ser en mi casa o en un restaurant, dime qué prefieres…Están quedándose en un hotel.-

Su mirada pasó de la sorpresa al terror, sin embargo, rápidamente pudo controlar su reacción…Necesitaba encontrar una táctica que la ayudara a salir de esto…

- Hoy es la rueda de prensa…¿Vas a agregar más stress a mi día? -, conocía esos ojos lánguidos tratando de convencerme…Pero no esta vez,

- Kristen, ¿en casa o en Dresden Room?-, era su restaurant preferido,

- En tu casa…-, dijo desanimada, viendo que no había logrado salirse con la suya,

-Voy a llamar a Madd para que me reemplace cuando llegue la mudanza hoy en la tarde…Había quedado en recibirla yo y ella iba a ayudarme, pero por lo visto…voy a tener que cocinar. – , se levantó y buscó su teléfono sin mirarme.

Bueno, al menos tenía intenciones de recibirlos con comida hecha por ella…Era un buen signo…No lo hacía por cualquiera. Le sonreí, besé su frente y salimos.

**Kristen**

- Madd, se que es mucho trabajo, pero no tengo opción…Te juro que sería feliz si pudiese cambiar roles contigo…- Trataba de convencer a Maddy, que sentada en la cocina de Rob, intentaba diseñar el escaparate de una pastelería…Su trabajo de esa semana.

- ¿Por qué yo?...¿En qué estaba pensando cuando invité compartir la mesa del almuerzo a esa niñita rara y pecosa, solitaria y de mirada lejana, hace largos diez años…?- Puso los ojos en blanco dramáticamente…

-¿Y qué fue lo que pensabas?-, reí recordando nuestro primer encuentro…-

Madd giró para enfrentar mi cara al contestarme

- Pensé que podían para dos cosas…Que después de ese día, ya nadie querría sentarse conmigo, porque había aceptado a la "rara"…O que la niña inquieta con cara de pocos amigos, que comía comida mexicana frente a mí…podía resultar mi increíble mejor amiga -

Me acerqué para abrazarla…Podía evocar su cara amigable cuando me invitó a almorzar ese día. La quise desde el primer momento…Fue un pilar en ese tiempo, en que la escuela no me "sonreía"…y lo seguía siendo ahora, aunque su peculiar forma de ver la vida, me metiera en más de un problema.

Finalmente, y como yo sospechaba, aceptó.

- Está bien…Esperaré esa mudanza, y aprovecharé para quedarme a dormir en tu casa. Esta será una cena familiar, y quizás Claire necesite "intimidad" para asesinarte con sus propias manos…No se si me gustaría ser testigo –

- ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!, ¡Vete a la mierda!-, contesté nerviosa, mientras terminaba la lista del supermercado por internet, con los ingredientes que necesitaría para cocinar esa noche.

Rob apareció en la cocina. Tenía los ojos un poco vidriosos y me llamó la atención que tuviese un sweater puesto a pesar de que la temperatura ya era alta a esa hora…

-¿Tienen una aspirina?-, nos preguntó mientras se preparaba un té en un mug para llevar.

- Maddy lo observó extrañada…

- Abuelito Rob…¿Te sientes mal?-

- No. Me duele un poco la cabeza…- contestó sentándose y apoyándose sobre mi hombro.

- Estás lista -, preguntó. - Nos vienen a buscar en cinco minutos.-

Asentí. La conferencia de prensa terminaría a las cinco y me tenía bastante aterrada, pero ahora, lo que ocupaba mi mente era el encuentro con la familia de mi novio…¿Me preguntarían?... ¿Qué diría?...El sonido del teléfono que indicaba que habían llegado a buscarnos, me distrajo de mis pensamientos amenazadores, y de la mano de Rob, me dirigí al Four Seasons.

Todo terminó bien. Habíamos sido entrevistados en habitaciones separadas, para hacerlo más rápido, y aunque estar contestando a su lado me tranquilizaba mucho, tuve que aceptar esta modalidad si no quería terminar a las doce de la noche.

Por otra parte, ni Summit ni nosotros queríamos que se especulara con que nuestra reconciliación estaba relacionada con la promoción de la película, así que tratamos de evitar esas miradas cómplices que tanto le gustaban a los fans…No era por ellos…Ellos eran lo más genuino que tenía todo esto…Nos apoyaban, habían sido fieles por tanto tiempo…Esperaban pacientemente, bajo el sol o la lluvia, encontrarse con nosotros para decirnos lo mucho que les gustaba nuestro trabajo…El problema era la prensa, con su avidez de escándalos y chismes...Pero nuestro amor no era transable…Y si había que poner mirada distante, eso pondría.

La van los espera-, nos avisó Ruth asomándose por la puerta donde esperábamos.

Rob se había dormido en un sillón…Era raro, había estado encantador como siempre en las entrevistas, pero mirándolo ahora, estaba pálido y círculos oscuros se marcaban debajo de sus ojos. Al tomarle la mano lo sentí más caliente que de costumbre…

- ¿Te sientes bien?-, pregunté tocándole la frente.

-Sí…Creo que estoy empezando a resfriarme…-, comentó quitando rápidamente mi mano de su cara, como si no quisiera que notara que estaba afiebrado.

Al llegar me puse a cocinar. Había decidido hacer pastas y crème brûlée de postre. Rob manejaba la picadora mientras yo revolvía la salsa de tomates…

-¡No tan chico!-, grité al ver pulverizada la cebolla…

- Solo apreté el que dice "Chopper"…- contestó ofreciéndome su obra…un increíble jugo blanco y espeso…

- ¡No!, hay que apretarlo menos…- Lo tiré en el fregadero y chasqueando la lengua, pelé nuevamente dos cebollas manejando en forma personal el "picado"…

Al cabo de una hora, todo estaba bastante encaminado…La salsa se cocía a fuego lento, el agua estaba a punto para los ravioli…Solo quedaba caramelizar los pocillos del postre. Traje el soplete para repostería y lo enchufé…Los ojos de Rob se abrieron entusiasmados…

- ¡Yo quiero hacer esa parte!-

- ¡Ni lo sueñes! - amenacé imaginando a mi "Bob el constructor" con esa peligrosa herramienta.

- Por favor…-, imploró tomándola y apretando el botón de encendido…

Lo primero que incineró fue el reloj de cocina…Un lindo cocinerito cuya cara se convirtió en un amasijo de plástico derretido.

- ¡Rob!, ¡no!, tienes que graduar la llama. ¡Cuidado mi pelo…!-

Pero estaba fascinado…Carbonizó mis postres dejando una capa de azúcar negra y humeante arriba de cada uno, y si no fuese porque desenchufé el soplete, sigue dibujando las paredes con la peligrosa llama azul…

-¡Basta!-, grité enojada esta vez…a lo que me contestaron con un beso húmedo…

- No te enojes. Es que esto es increíble. Nunca te había visto usar uno de estos…-, señaló el soplete con admiración, -¡Quedaron de verdad… "bronceados"!-

- ¡Están quemados!…Horribles y negros…Tu mamá va a criticarme…-

La sonrisa de Rob se borró…Entendía mi deseo de que todo estuviese "impecable"…Me acercó a su cuerpo con un abrazo tibio…¿demasiado tibio?, intentando reconfortarme. Pero esta vez, ni su mirada dulce y comprensiva me alcanzaba…Estaba aterrada. En veinte minutos llegarían, y yo sentía que llegaba la inquisición.

Entonces cambió la táctica…Estaba claro que su intención era relajarme, así que dejó la dulzura para otro momento y me rodeó con sus brazos violentamente, mientras me bajaba el cierre de los pantalones y me llevaba hacia la mesa del comedor…

-No…¿Qué haces?, ya puse la mesa…-, pero no me escuchó…Los besos me impidieron seguir dando órdenes ni indicaciones…Ya sin pantalones era subida a la mesa de vidrio mientras acomodaba mis piernas alrededor de su cintura…

- Bastmmmmmm-, no… los cubiertos…los platompfff...- , Rob ya no me prestaba atención, pero sin dejar de hacer lo… lo "que hacía", se distanció unos centímetros para decirme

- ¿Qué tal si te relajas y te callas unos…diez minutos?-

Iba a separarlo e irme a duchar indignada por la poca comprensión de su parte. ¿Qué se creía?...¿Cómo podía imaginar que yo estaba de humor paraaaaaAAAAHHH…

Decidí que quizás, diez minutos de este "tranquilizante" me harían bien…y entregada, dejé que terminara de desnudarme.

Veinte minutos más tarde, suspiraba en su cuello mientras él me ayudaba a bajar de la mesa…Tomé mi ropa, y entretanto me vestía, junté airé para retomar los reproches

- Rob…No debiste…Ahora estoy peor que antes…-

Mi corazón se detuvo cuando sentí la puerta…Falsa alarma...Era Andy, que venía en busca de unas almohadas para llevar a mi casa, dónde se quedaría con Madd a pasar la noche.

- ¿Qué hacían?...- preguntó inocentemente, y mirándome agregó sorprendido:

- ¿Has tomado algo Kristen?…Tienes mucha mejor cara que hoy en la mañana…-

- Ve a ducharte…Yo cuido la salsa -, dijo Rob mordiéndose el labio para esconder la risa, y dándome una palmada suave en el trasero me empujó hacia las escaleras.

Mientras subía, escuché a Andy al entrar al comedor, y enseguida, su voz alarmada llegó hasta mí

- ¿¡Qué pasó aquí!?.. ¿Bear se subió Bear a la mesa?...¡Arréglalo antes que Kristen lo vea y lo confine al jardín por siempre jamás !–

Inmediatamente sentí una carcajada Rob, y muerta de vergüenza, apuré el paso para entrar en la ducha y no enterarme de la explicación que recibió Andrew por el desastre en la mesa del comedor.

A las nueve estaba lista…Pasé por la cocina y miré la salsa…Reposaba en su cacerola, sin aparentes inconvenientes…Recordé que no la había condimentado; me gustaba ponerle pimienta al final, porque así no se concentraba tanto... Esparcí un puñado de granos multicolores y me disponía a probarla cuando sonó el timbre…Juro que mi corazón casi se sale de mi pecho…Sentí la voz de Claire y Richard, ambos hablaban a la vez saludando a su hijo; pero mi agonía recién empezaba, porque seguidamente, dos voces finas y melodiosas llegaron a mis oídos…Victoria y Lizzie estaban allí.

En diez segundos Rob entraba a la cocina pálido…Al verme aferrada al frasco de pimienta, como si este pudiese sostenerme de caer allí mismo, colocó sus manos sobre mis hombros.

- Tranquila…Ellas van a ayudarte con mi mamá...- Ni él se lo creía…

- ¡Estás soñando!-, dije con la voz ahogada…

- ¿Qué haces con la pimienta?-, preguntó sacándomela de la mano y colocándola en una repisa

- ¡Condimento la salsa!...¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-, mi voz aguda evidenciaba mi estado de histeria

Rob me miró…-¿Le echaste pimienta?...¿De nuevo?-

- Antes no lo había hecho...- contesté confundida, -¿No podías habérmelo avisado y salir con ellas mañana?-

Parecía una conversación de locos…Qué me importaba en ese momento la pimienta…Claire, Victoria y Lizzie…¡No podría con las tres!

Rob miró la salsa preocupado…Iba a preguntarle por qué cuando vi a mi suegra entrar a la cocina.

Nos miramos por varios segundos, sus ojos grises, tan similares a los de Rob, parecían querer meterse dentro mío buscando una verdad que hacía tiempo quería descubrir.

- Hola Claire…-, dije casi sin voz. Ella se acercó y me dio un abrazo frío, breve, por compromiso.

- Hola Kristen, veo que has cocinado…Gracias, siempre tan atenta…- dijo dando una mirada rápida a la cocina encendida.

Rob la abrazó contándole su hazaña de la tarde...

-¡ Y si vieras el postre! Yo lo "caramelicé"-

Claire rio con ganas…Todo lo que hacía su hijo la deleitaba. Sabía que lo extrañaba, y que saber lo mucho que nos queríamos, era lo que la tranquilizaba. ¿Qué pensaría ahora?…Su voz entusiasmada me sacó de mis pensamientos,

- ¡Mira lo que te hice!-, dijo a Rob mientras sacaba una especie de álbum de una bolsa. Y precisamente eso era; Claire había hecho una recopilación de fotos tomadas por ella de todas las películas de Twilight, desde aquella primera, hacía largos cinco años, hasta la pasada Breaking Dawn.

Imágenes de las premiers, sus visitas al set, fiestas de despedida, estrenos y entrevistas habían sido inmortalizado con su simple máquina fotográfica, y ahora se sucedían en hojas prolijamente fechadas, con algunos tickets e invitaciones adornando los márgenes. Rob le sonrió emocionado. Yo detestaba verme en fotos, pero debía reconocer que se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver nuestros pasos dibujados como un sendero de imágenes de papel.

- Lamentablemente hay momentos que faltan… ¡Tu padre perdió las fotos en ese ordenador prehistórico que tiene!…No se cómo "desaparecieron los archivos"…-, gesticuló Claire con una mezcla de enojo y decepción en la voz ,

- Hay momentos tan lindos que no pude poner…Iba a dejar la página en blanco, por si aparecían las fotos milagrosamente; pero después pensé que cada vez que mirara el álbum, me recordarían la pérdida…¿Para qué?...Mejor olvidar lo malo…¿verdad?-

"Mejor olvidar lo malo"…¿Adecuaría esa reflexión a mi persona?

Se acercó a Rob y lo rodeó en un abrazo lleno de nostalgia…Eran parecidos y diferentes a la vez…Compartían esa mirada viva y esa sensibilidad palpable, pero mientras el corazón de él se abría sin reparos, sin miedos ni cautela, el de Claire se protegía en un pecho que no dejaba entrar sin permiso…Me lo había dado una vez. Había quitado las barreras para darme un lugar en él, pero lo había perdido…Y a pesar de que Rob deseaba que todo fuera como antes, yo había herido lo más preciado de su vida…Las puertas ya no se abrirían tan fácilmente para mí...Y no podía culparla.

Sentí que sobraba en ese momento de intimidad entre los dos. Tomé una botella de champagne del refrigerador y salí hacia el living, donde las copas esperaban en la mesa de centro.

Richard se acercó y me enfrentó. Puso sus manos en mis hombros y me miró serio, pero no enojado.

- ¿Cómo estás?-, preguntó con su mirada azul clavada en mi rostro,

¿Qué le contestaba?... "muerta de miedo", "avergonzada"…No sabía que frase era la apropiada, la correcta…Yo no era de palabras precisas y adecuadas, así que decidí ser sincera, algo que sabía hacer bien.

- Deseando abrazarte como lo hacía antes -, dije devolviéndole la mirada, dejando que leyera la honestidad en mis ojos,

Richard sonrió; entonces supe que mi verdad se encontró con su duda, quizás con su desconfianza, y le mostró que algunas veces, los sentimientos pueden mostrarnos un camino más fácil que la razón; y que al dejarlos libres, podemos escuchar palabras que con que con el juicio no entendemos, pero que acarician nuestro corazón, mostrándonos certezas que disipan preguntas sin respuesta, heridas sin intención, amores que se reencuentran.

Entonces se acercó más y me abrazó fuerte, con ganas. Sentí como me quemaban los ojos por primera vez esa noche…

Tal vez, si lograban verme detrás de mi error, si podían entender que no quería defenderme, que solo quería poder seguir amando a Rob desde lo que era yo…Alguien que compartía con él pasos y caídas, que le entregaba mis silencios para que los llenara con su voz, y le regalaba mis palabras cuando necesitaba consuelo, que le prometía abrigo para sus penas y risas para sus alegrías, que quería seguir caminando a su lado…Quizás entonces, la cena sería un buen comienzo

Lizzie y Victoria se acercaron y me saludaron con un beso…La actitud de Richard las había sorprendido, sin embargo, la honestidad del momento había generado un ambiente en el que sobraban las agresiones y el perdón era bienvenido…

Rob apareció en el comedor con la fuente humeante. Nos acercamos a la mesa y al recordar lo que había pasado allí un rato antes, me hizo sonreír…Nos sentamos y me dispuse a servir.

Cuando todos tuvieron el plato frente a su puesto, empezamos a comer…O al menos eso intentamos, porque cuando probamos la salsa, fue como si lenguas de fuego entraran en la garganta de mis invitados.

Con dificultad, yo pude tragarlo porque me gustaba mucho la comida picante y estaba acostumbrada a ella, pero entendía los rostros rubicundas de los demás tratando de pasar el primer bocado.

Rob, igual de rojo que el resto de su familia, se encontró con mi cara desesperada ante la situación. No recordaba haber preparado la salsa tan picante...Sin embargo, esa mirada me recordó cuando, momentos antes, me había preguntado si había vuelto a echar pimenta…¡Claramente, él ya lo había hecho!...Y ahora, esas eran las consecuencias…

- Veo que te gusta la comida "bien condimentada"…-, comentó Claire con una sonrisa despectiva, terminando su copa de agua y pidiéndole a su marido que vuelva a rellenarla,

Me mordí la lengua ante la ironía…Estaba claro que quería evidenciar mi error. Pero mientras pensaba como explicarle la equivocación, escuché la voz de Rob

- Sí mamá, pero que conste que es por pedido mío…Desde que vivo aquí, he descubierto que los condimentos provocan sensaciones irresistibles en…En todos los sentidos…Kristen, ¿podré repetir mi porción?... ¡Te quedó increíble!-

Las miradas incrédulas de todos los presentes se concentraron en él…Sin embargo, sin mostrar la más mínima duda, extendió su plato para que vuelva a servirle. Sabía que lo hacía por mí…A duras penas yo terminaba la mía, mientras los demás trataban desesperadamente de encontrar en el plato los raviolis que no habían sido "tocados" por la salsa.

- Hijo, ¡te va a caer mal!-, dictaminó Claire. Sin embargo, Rob siguió con su brazo extendido, esperando que le sirviera…

La cena siguió entre las anécdotas y los comentarios de Rob y Richard, que con dificultad trataron de amenizar el momento. Victoria parecía haber decidido ceder en esta batalla no iniciada, y su mirada ya se encontraba con la mía sin desprender cuchillos…Pero Lizzie era otra cosa. Ella y Claire no iban a dejar que esto fuese fácil…Yo escuchaba la conversación atenta, sonriendo cuando podía, pero sintiendo esa amenaza constante del conejo en la mira del cazador…Hasta que llegó el primer disparo

- Así que protagonizas la secuela de "Blancanieves"…-, Lizzie tiró la bomba.

El silencio se instaló como un manto de hielo, dejando cuatro pares de ojos enfocados en mi rostro…Los de Rob clavados en su plato…

- ¿No irás a aceptar?-, preguntó Claire amenazadora…

Era un rumor del que no había hablado con nadie…Ni siquiera con él…Pero era cierto, me habían llamado y mi respuesta no había sido aún una negativa…

Busqué la mirada de Rob pidiendo auxilio. Sus ojos se habían teñido de ese gris triste, ese que reflejaba penas no olvidadas…Pero a pesar del impacto de la pregunta, sus palabras acallaron las opiniones

- No veo por qué no lo aceptaría…Nunca encontrarían en otra actriz a "la más hermosa del reino"…Nadie lo haría mejor -, y diciendo esto, besó mi mano y se levantó a buscar el postre.

Si me miraban, no lo supe. Estaba muy lejos de allí...En un cuento dónde él me liberaba de la torre, dónde los finales felices venían de su mano…Y Blancanieves era una princesa más…irreal e innecesaria en mi vida.

El postre llegó pero no pudimos comerlo…Al sentarse, luego de repartirlo, observé que Rob tenía nuevamente grandes círculos oscuros que marcaban sus pómulos y a esto se agregaba una palidez extrema…Ya se sentía mal, y la salsa había terminado de empeorar la situación...

- ¡Mi amor!, ¡estás verde…! - afirmó Claire al mirarlo…Y eso fue lo último que se dijo en la mesa esa noche, porque Rob, con los ojos desencajados, salió corriendo escaleras arriba hacia el baño, seguido por su madre y por mí.

Cuando llegué ya estaba vomitando…No alcancé ni a cerrar la puerta…Me arrodillé a su lado, sosteniéndole la frente mientras el pobre se daba cuenta que su "caballerosidad" al defenderme con la comida y repetir el plato, le estaba saliendo muy cara.

Nunca lo había visto así…Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de un sudor helado y el color de su piel era cada vez más marmóreo. Pasé una toalla húmeda por su cuello y frente, y ante el contacto con el frío se estremeció… Cuando fue capaz de levantarse, lo acompañé a la habitación. Saqué cuidadosamente sus pantalones y reemplacé su camiseta por una limpia y cómoda,

Abrí la cama, y cuando me disponía a ayudarlo a acostarse, dos brazos me corrieron a un lado sin pedir permiso…Claire acomodaba almohadas, lo cubría con la sábana y doblaba eficientemente una pequeña toalla húmeda para apoyarla en la cabeza de Rob…

Nuestras miradas se encontraron…

La mía, tratando de esconder el verdadero deseo que quemaba mis entrañas…El de sacarla a empujones y cuidarlo solo yo…La de ella, tratando de recuperar al niño perdido, al que tantas veces calmó con caricias y veló por su sueño…

¿Quién tenía más derecho?...¿Valía la pena declarar esta guerra?...

Ella no confiaba en mí…Y yo era responsable de esto…Entonces recordé a mi madre, quien siempre decía "Elige tus batallas, no luches en aquellas en que ganar puede significar perder a un valioso contrincante…". Yo no quería luchar contra Claire. Yo la quería de mi lado, ayudándome a cuidarlo, pegando fotos que cuentan nuestras vidas, cocinando galletas con memorias en Navidades futuras, reencontrando momentos perdidos en un "ordenador prehistórico"

Quizás era tiempo de ceder, y aunque no sin dificultad, di un paso al costado.

Se que sonrió aunque trató de disimularlo, y mientras me explicaba por qué no dejar a alguien descompuesto muy horizontal en la cama y los beneficios de los té de hierbas, nuestro "paciente" se quedó dormido con bastante mejor color que el que tenía un rato antes.

Cuando bajamos, Richard roncaba sentado en un sillón mientras Lizzie y Victoria habían llamado un taxi para que las lleve al hotel. Yo no quería dejar a Rob solo, y sabía que Claire tampoco quería irse; así que opté por prepararles una habitación de huéspedes e invitarlos a quedarse esa noche.

Aceptaron gustosos y en una hora todos estábamos acostados, no sin antes escuchar las recomendaciones sobre el cuidado de enfermos de mi suegra por décima vez.

**Claire**

La odiaba…Esos ojos verdes que derretían a mi hijo, a mí me recordaban esa traición que él no merecía.

¿Perdonarla?...¡Ni hablar!. La aceptaría mientras esperaba esperanzada que llegara alguien que la borrara de su vida…Pero nunca volvería a creer en ella. Nunca…

Mientras giraba por centésima vez en la cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño, recordaba mi pensamiento de estos últimos meses…

Pero esa noche, cuando la vi en la mesa celebrando las anécdotas aburridas de Rich y los chistes tontos de Rob, cuando probamos su salsa espantosa, con la que casi mata a mi pobre hijo, cuando Lizzie le disparó lo de Blancanieves…no pude sino ver una niña pequeña. Sus movimientos constantes no me engañaban, estaba muerta de miedo…sin embargo, convirtió su vulnerabilidad en fuerza, y fue capaz de soportar el ejército Pattinson en su cena…

No buscaba ser perdonada. Sabía que no nos correspondía pedirle explicaciones…Su esfuerzo no estaba en demostrar inocencias ni justificar errores. Ella no era así.

Estaba arrepentida, yo lo sabía. Pero no eran lamentos lo que quería ofrecernos…

Quería mostrarnos que ese amor loco y vertiginoso que la desbordaba, ahora se iba convirtiendo en uno profundo y verdadero...Que los errores graves de la vida sirven para aprender cosas importantes, para valorar caminos perdidos, para descubrir que aún en la oscuridad mas espesa, podemos vislumbrar la luz del que amamos y nos ama.

Y mi hijo la amaba…En todos los tonos y todos los colores…Se entregaba sin reparos a esa mariposa libre, sabiendo lo vulnerable de sus alas y lo fuerte de su vuelo; a este ángel capaz de transportarlo al Cielo y quemarlo en un infierno de besos, a esos ojos verdes, claros y mágicos de los que se había enamorado por última vez.

Sentí ruidos abajo…Me levanté sigilosa, no quería seguir metiéndome. Kristen parecía haber aceptado mis consejos, tenía que demostrarle un poco de confianza. Bajé sigilosa la escalera y ví una luz tenue que llegaba del living…Allí, recostado en el sillón, mi hijo ojeaba el álbum de fotos que le había regalado…Kristen llegó de la cocina con un té

-¿Tu mamá dijo manzanilla?, ¿no?-

Quise contestarle que sí, y con solo una cucharadita de azúcar, para no provocar más acidez…

Pero no. Daba igual cuanto dulzor le ponía…Era su té, su espacio y su novio, aunque fuese mi hijo…Y finalmente, me alegraba ver el esmero con que lo cuidaba.

Me quedé allí por un rato, quieta en la penumbra, mirándolos…Ella se había sentado y acunaba a Rob, que se había acomodado en su pecho. Pasaban las hojas del libro recordando y riendo, transitando las memorias compartidas en ese tiempo que parecía tanto, pero había pasado volando…

Lamenté nuevamente las fotografías que faltaban…

Sin embargo, su historia era más que aquellas fotos…Y así como había páginas con recuerdos entrañables que no estaban en el libro, cuyos testimonios gráficos vagaban en el disco duro de un ordenador añejo, había páginas que faltaban en su historia pero que la habían marcado…Quiebres que permitieron el reencuentro, dolor que encontró el consuelo, caminos que se volvieron a cruzar.

Rob se había dormido en sus brazos, ella lo acariciaba rítmicamente mientras tarareaba algo bajito…¿Le había contado alguna vez que eso era lo que más le gustaba cuando era chico y estaba enfermo?...

No, no recordaba haberlo mencionado, sin embargo, el amor va descubriendo lo que nos hace felices…

Y ella, esa noche, me había demostrado que lo amaba.

¿Olvidar?...Creo que jamás,

¿Quererla?...Eso era más fácil, de hecho…regresé a mi habitación sabiendo que volvía a entrar en mi corazón.

**Hola a todos!**

**Martes otra vez, sobre la ciudad…**

**Y Equivocarse llega con el "pedido" encuentro entre Kristen y la familia de Rob. Todos los vimos felices en la Premier, pero…¿quién sabe cómo habrá sido ese reencuentro?...Yo no, por eso lo inventé con todo mi cariño, tratando de ponerme en el lugar de ambas…(Y juro que perdonar fue difícil cuando me imagine que haría si le pasaba a mi adorado hijo de 9 años)**

**En fin, así lo imaginé y espero que les guste.**

**Paso entonces a los gracias, gracias, gracias**

**Hoy voy a empezar por los review. Se que es repetitivo, así que no me explayo en explicar lo importantes que son…pero sepan que recibo cada uno llena de emoción**

**Mil gracias a Dora B, que esta vez me ayudó con su criterio, a I love James…, que la adoro, Sarita que es mi hermana, Beagil, mi crítica esperada ;Emiliu, DaniM, Fran, Cristy, Claudia Twt, NatalyR, Melania, Martha (que se me enoja!:), Susy, Vanessa, Black Hole, Katty, Tinker, Abiitha, Marce, StewPattz, Ashley, Tenebrae, Alexander,Alexandra, Kedchri…Y todos los que dejé afuera, perdón pero ya se me cierran los ojos!**

**A mis adoradas Twitter friends**

**Aroa, Alexa, Vero, Leslye, Dafne, NatyVane, NatyVel, Claudia, Melucha, Gianella, Alejandra, María Jose,**** robstenforeversexone, Alejandra, Nachi, I¨mtwilighter, Andrea, Nikita, Yokito, Kristel,Natalia, Robstenisstrong, Deisy…Y ya no puedo seguir porque no me carga más tweets. **

**Besos a todos, paciencia con la actualización y los veo el domingo o lunes!**

**Los quiere**

**Maite**


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo 31**

_Like a river flows_

_Surely to the sea_

_Darling, so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand_

_Take my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Some things are meant to be_

_Take my hand_

_Take my whole, my whole life too_

_For I can't help falling in love with you _

_For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Can´t help falling in love. Collins, Edwyn Stephen/ Mc Clymont, David _

**Rob**

Me desperté con el reflejo violáceo del amanecer…Kristen dormía casi cayéndose del sillón, ambos enredados en una manta. Su brazo derecho reposaba en mi pecho. Aún dormida, parecía mantener la fuerza de su puño aferrado a mi camiseta, como si soltarme significara algún riesgo de perderme…Y aunque la idea me causaba gracia porque nunca había pertenecido tanto a alguien como a ella, había fantasmas que nunca nos abandonaban del todo. Siempre acechaban, esperando esos momentos de tinieblas que les permitían volver a entrar en nuestra vida…La cena fue difícil para los dos. Había tratado de que se sienta lo más segura posible, pero mi mamá y Lizzie eran difíciles. La salsa picante no había ayudado, y lo de SnowWhite…Tampoco.

La sentí moverse y suspirar. Amaba su cara cuando se despertaba, era uno de sus aspectos más sensuales...Los ojos entreabiertos, despeinada, tibia, con la voz vestida de sueño...

- No me mires así…¡Aquí no podemos!. Tus padres duermen a menos de diez metros-, protestó al ver mi mirada sugerente. Sin embargo, luego de decirme esto, se acostó encima mío

- No veo que ayudes a que la idea que tengo salga de mi cabeza…- observé por sobre sus hombros si la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes seguía cerrada, - Y por otra parte, podemos ir a nuestro cuarto…-

- Tú estás enfermo…Vomitaste toda la noche y en la tarde, varias veces te noté afiebrado. Olvídate del sexo por hoy -, su voz sonaba seria pero sus ojos sonreían…

Hice pucheros y logré un beso breve. Deslicé mis manos por su espalda, siguiendo su columna hasta que perdió su arquitectura entre sus pliegues…Frotó su pubis sobre mi pelvis, que le contestó haciéndose lugar entre sus muslos…Lo prohibido del momento me recordaba a mi adolescencia.

Se estremeció al sentirme,

- ¡Olvídalo Pattinson!-, dijo anticipando mi intención…

- ¿Quieres un té?-, preguntó saliendo de encima mío

- ¿Té…?¿Ni sexo ni tampoco café con tostadas?-

- ¡No!, Hoy té, galletas sin azúcar y sopa de verduras al mediodía-

- ¿Esto es un castigo?-, pregunté fastidiado

- No, es una forma de demostrarle a tu familia que no corres peligro conmigo a tu lado…Tu mamá aún piensa que pude intoxicarte con mi comida anoche…-

- Tiré de su mano y la desequilibré, logrando que caiga nuevamente sobre mí. La volví a acomodar en mi abrazo

-Ya me siento bien, Stewart…Yo creo que solo me falta una dosis de esto para mejorarme…- pellizqué su trasero mientras hablaba.

- ¡Ay!-, se quejó, - Si ya estás tan bien, entonces levántate y ayúdame a limpiar y ordenar lo que quedó de anoche -

Al escucharla, recordé lo "mal que me sentía"…

- Prefiero bañarme…¿No te enojas? -, contesté con la mirada más lánguida que fui capaz de poner. Kristen tomó mi cara entre sus manos riendo,

- ¡No puedo creerlo!...Eres capaz de cualquier cosa para evitar entrar a la cocina.- dijo exagerando su cara de incredulidad. Atrapé sus dedos entre mis dientes, mordiéndola suavemente…

- Algunas veces…-, contesté, - sobre todo si no estás cocinando. Verte hacerlo me fascina…-

- Y hacer desastres con mis comidas también… -, me beso tiernamente mientras se levantaba para desaparecer por la puerta del comedor de diario. La miré irse y sonreí…La remera que llevaba como piyama, que obviamente me pertenecía, le llegaba justo donde terminaban sus bragas…Sus largas piernas pálidas y el contorneo de su cadera al caminar eran tan sugerentes…¿Esto lo veía todo el mundo o solo yo, que tenía estudiados todos sus movimientos?...Cómo si pudiese escuchar mis pensamientos volteó hacia mí

- ¡Ve a ducharte y deja de mirarme! -, ordenó con los brazos en jarra, mordiéndose el labio para ocultar el placer que le causaba saber que estaba observándola.

Pero justamente ese gesto fue el que provocó que no fuese la ducha el lugar donde me dirigí, ya que me levanté de un salto para atraparla entre mis brazos y besarla hasta dejarla sin aire…Mis manos la recorrían con avidez, y aunque se resistió al principio, sabía que era lo que estaba buscando...Su boca succionaba mi cuello mientras yo apretaba con cierta violencia su trasero, acercándola a mí con urgencia. Su respiración se aceleraba a medida que mi piel iba encontrándose con la suya, abandonando la tela que nos separaba…

De pronto, un ruido alertó a Bear, que comenzó a ladrar recordándonos nuestras visitas.

- ¡Vístete!...-, ordenó Kristen separándose bruscamente de mí. Me coloqué la camiseta y los calzoncillos a los apurones, mientras ella buscaba sus bragas en el enredo de mantas y cojines del sillón.

- ¿Dónde están?, ¡tú me las sacaste!...¡Ayúdame!-, me pidió desesperada…

Pero no alcancé a hacerlo antes de que la puerta de la habitación donde dormían mis padres se abriese, y ellos apareciesen, muy sonrientes.

Kristen dio un grito ahogado y se cubrió como pudo. Mi mamá la miró, tratando de evitar sin éxito el gesto reprobatorio que consideraba adecuado para la situación,

- Buen día. Veo que amaneciste…bastante mejor.-, dijo recorriéndonos a ambos con ojos severos. Yo estaba bastante decente, pero Kristen tenía la remera al revés y usaba la manta como improvisada pollera.

- Nos quedamos dormidos aquí…-, trató de explicar con una sonrisa inocente y las mejillas encendidas.

Mi papá me miró guiñándome un ojo y encaminó a mi mamá a la cocina…

- Claire, muero por ese café que me prometiste…Deja a los chicos que se arreglen para bajar a desayunar con nosotros…-

Mi madre no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, y mientras era empujada por mi padre, al pasar por detrás del sillón se agachó a recoger algo…La cara de Kristen se desencajó cuando le entregó sus bragas…

- Gracias -, dijo entre dientes, y con una mirada asesina hacia mi persona, subió la escalera corriendo.

Detrás subí yo, preparado para un sermón por mi inoportuna incursión romántica esa mañana…

Estaba en el baño. La puerta cerrada con llave…Mal signo.

Decepcionado, entré en el del cuarto contiguo. Esa mañana parece que la ducha no tendría ese toque romántico que tanto me gustaba.

Al salir la encontré acomodando ropa en una maleta.

-¿Recuerdas que mañana temprano salimos para Nueva York?-, preguntó distante,

¡Tenía razón!...Lo había olvidado… Al día siguiente saldríamos en un avión privado para seguir con la promoción de la película. Mi cara de tedio lo dijo todo.

- Vamos, apúrate. Tengo que pasar por mi casa para ver que fue de esa mudanza y sacar algunas cosas. ¡Ah!, y llamaron de Gucci para decirte que tu traje está listo.- comentó distraída,

- ¿Mi traje verde?- dije entusiasmado. Mi pregunta la sorprendió…

- ¿Cómo que verde?...Verde así, tipo oscuro, casi negro…o verde…- preguntó abriendo los ojos más de lo habitual y con cierta incredulidad en la mirada

- "Esmerald Green"…-, contesté orgulloso. Lo había soñado y se lo había comentado durante la mañana siguiente, pero parecía no haberlo tomado en cuenta, porque ahora su cara se desencajaba al enterarse del color que había elegido para la Premier.

- ¿Por qué verde?...Parecerás un elfo…Y yo voy de dorado…¡Tú serás un duende irlandés y yo el balde de oro al final del arcoíris!- su voz empezó a agudizarse, señalando que empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

- Tú siempre serás un balde de oro para mí…-, dije tratando de hacer las paces. Pero su cara demostró que no estaba para halagos…

- ¿Verde…?¿Estás seguro?...¿Por qué no lo consultaste conmigo?- repitió deseando que su tono reprobatorio me hiciera cambiar de opinión,

- Kristen…No quiero discutir -, repetí cansado, - Es verde porque a mí me gusta y punto.-

- Pero la que voy a ir contigo soy yo…¿Por qué no me preguntaste? - reclamó contrariada…

- Parece que tampoco compartes mucho tus decisiones conmigo…- dije de pronto,

- De hecho, ignoraba que ya habías hablado para participar en la secuela de Blanca Nieves…-

Las palabras me salieron sin pensarlas, sin procesar lo que decía, como si hubiesen vuelto las nauseas de ayer y no hubiese podido controlarlas. Sabía que era un disparo por la espalda, pero mi boca respondía a esa idea que no había logrado procesar el día anterior, pendiente de cómo defenderla frente a mi familia…

Kristen se quedó paralizada, inmóvil…Sus manos apretaban un sweater cuyo destino en la maleta había quedado en suspenso…No me miraba.

La observé expectante. Finalmente, viendo que no reaccionaba, me senté en la cama y enfoqué su mirada.

- ¿Quieres hacer la película?-, pregunté sin estar seguro de querer saber su respuesta,

- ¿Quieres que la haga?-, me contestó…Su cara era la de una muñeca de cera…Sin sentimientos ni indicios de lo que quería escuchar. Esta vez no pude encontrar la respuesta en sus ojos…

¿Qué decirle?...Que en realidad quería borrar de mi recuerdo esa princesa de piel blanca, casi transparente, de pelo negro y largo, que se perdía en la noche alcanzando mis sueños y permitiéndome sentirla ese tiempo en que estábamos lejos…Que quería encerrar para siempre el recuerdo de esa niña encerrada en la torre que encontró la libertad en sus palabras, que me dolía solo pensar que algo de ese desgraciado quedase en su memoria, y tuviese que evocarlo para meterse de nuevo en el corazón de esa princesa que la uso para contar su historia…

Acabábamos de comprobar con mi familia que olvidar era difícil…y perdonar, más aún. Qué diría el mundo si volviese a vestirse de Snow White para contar una nueva historia? ¿Despertaría ese recuerdo que con tanto trabajo habíamos dormido junto a la espada y la armadura? El de ella y el director de la película…

No la quería allí. Claramente. Miles de excusas sobrevolaban mi cabeza cuando pensaba la respuesta, sin embargo, sentía que ninguna era justa…

- No quieres que la haga…-, dijo Kristen anticipándose a mi respuesta. No preguntó por qué, porque lo sabía…Se sentó a mi lado y tomó mi mano.

- Te entiendo...- agregó, y a pesar de que trataba de que su voz no transmitiera la decepción que sentía, yo la conocía bien, la pena la agobiaba.

- Mañana voy a pedirle a Ruth que hable con el estudio. El proyecto va bastante rápido y deben buscar reemplazante…- Me soltó y sin decir más, siguió armando la maleta.

¿Fin del asunto?...No, no quería eso. Siempre discutíamos todos nuestros problemas, nuestras decisiones…Y esta vez, solo un "Te entiendo"…Esa no era ella.

- Espera…¿De verdad crees que no debes hacerla?-, pregunté, sabiendo que si mi cuestionamiento la hacía cambiar de opinión, quizás me odiaría por insistir,

Kristen se acomodó de pie entre mis piernas, para luego sentarse en una de mis rodillas.

- No, no estoy segura…-, dijo enredando sus dedos en mi pelo, - Pero esta vez, quiero que "mi querer" decida por mí...- sus labios dejaron un beso cálido en mi frente.

Y saber que "su querer" esta vez llegaba tan lejos, me llenó el alma…

**Kristen**

El desayuno con mis suegros fue mejor que la cena. Claire me miraba con mejores ojos, a pesar de la indiscreción de la mañana, y hasta me pidió la receta de las galletas de chocolate que les ofrecí.

Claro que sus ojos casi se salieron cuando le serví café a Rob…¡Mierda!, ¡había olvidado el té!

- ¡No! No puede tomar café…Solo té con tres gotas de leche y una tostada con mermelada de…- se levantó y buscó en el refrigerador, - Mmm, no tienes mermelada…Buehh, será con dulce de…- claramente, de nada de lo que yo tenía guardado.

- Claire…- Mi papá tomó su mano y la apretó intentando hacerla callar de un modo diplomático. Me causó gracia pensar cómo sería yo como suegra…¡Igual o peor!

Le di el gusto y en dos minutos Rob tomaba lo que ella creía conveniente para su hijito convaleciente…¿Cuánto duraría esto?... Ya necesitaba morderme la lengua para no contestarle cada vez que me corregía…Si no me liberaba de ese desayuno, se acabaría mi paciencia y todos mis logros volverían atrás

Dios me escuchó y sonó mi móvil indicándome que Ruth me esperaba afuera. Saludé amablemente y salí, dejando a mi novio frente a su asqueroso té y sus adorados padres.

Subí al auto y casi sin saludar lancé mi decisión

- No voy a hacer la secuela de Snow White. Por favor, avisa en el estudio.

Ruth detuvo el auto y estacionó en un borde de la calle

-¿Qué?...¿Por qué?-

- Porque…Porque no tengo ganas…-, me reí yo misma de lo ridículo de mi excusa.

Mi asistente me miró unos instantes…Luego, con voz calma me dijo

Mira Kristen…Lo que hiciste fue grave. Ha tenido repercusiones a todo nivel. Se que la que más te importa, es decir tu relación, ha logrado sobrellevar todas las complicaciones con fortaleza, pero este país es puritano. Se jacta de liberal, pero aún, un error como el tuyo, despierta las lenguas viperinas de tantos que hacen cosas mucho peores…pero ocultos. Y serán los primeros en tirar la piedra, y cuanto más ruido haga al caer, mejor. No es raro que no tenga casi carpetas con proyectos interesantes para ofrecerte…Estás pagando tu error y espero sea por poco tiempo, pero te aseguro que rechazar un blockbuster como Blanca Nieves no es buena cosa…Debes seguir activa, mostrándote. Como ella o como La princesa y el sapo…Da lo mismo…El tema es estar…No les des el gusto de que vean como te apagan con sus críticas hipócritas-

Escuché cada palabra como una aguja que se me clavaba…Cada una dueña de una verdad que no había con qué rebatir…Pero Rob estaba primero. Pensar en él aclaraba mi mente; y evocar sus ojos angustiados al imaginarme nuevamente en un ambiente que le recordaba inevitablemente mi error, me daban la certeza de que no eran jueces baratos ni permanencia en la cima de la fama lo que debía priorizar de ahora en más al tomar mis decisiones.

- No puedo - repetí.

Ruth puso el auto en marcha y noté que sonreía…

-Qué difícil es amar…¿No es cierto?-, dijo con la mirada en la carretera.

- Más difícil es vivir…- contesté pensando en lo que habían sido los últimos seis meses en mi vida.

- No se qué me asusta más…Si ser testigo del suicidio de una carrera promisoria, o de verte tan enamorada…-

- ¿Temes quedarte sin trabajo o tener que vestirte de malva como la dama de honor en mi boda?-, bromeé

Y supe que la carcajada de Ruth se debió a imaginar la escena de ella, de vestido largo y vaporoso, y a mí luciendo como un merengue blanco…

Me conocía…Sabía que era inútil discutir; así que, sin volver al tema, se dispuso a contarme mi itinerario en Nueva York.

**Rob**

Almorcé con mi familia. Mi madre se instaló en la cocina y preparó sopa de pollo para todo el mundo…Enfermo o no.

Mis hermanas habían llegado al mediodía y ponían la mesa cuando Lizzie preguntó por Kristen…

- Está preparando los detalles del viaje-, contesté. Sentí ganas de contarles lo que había pasado esa mañana con Blanca Nieves…La idea de ser la causa de su rechazo a aceptar el papel en la película, me tenía preocupado. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto?...

- Kristen no va a hacer la secuela de Snow White-, anuncié serio

Mi mamá sonrió sin mirarme,

- Que bueno que entró en razones…Era lo que faltaba para que se siga hablando de su infidelidad por un año más…-, vocifero Lizzie

Victoria se quedó callada…El auditorio femenino la miró esperando su opinión. Finalmente, sentándose en la mesa, enfocó sus ojos calmos en mí

- Rob, Rob…¿Sabes lo que me recuerda esto?...Ese cuento de los dos chinos que caminan y se encuentran con una mujer gorda y quejosa, que grita furiosa porque no puede cruzar un charco sin manchar su ropa. El chino más viejo la cruza en brazos, soportando el gran peso de la señora. Al sentirse a salvo, la mujer se va, refunfuñando, sin siquiera decir gracias. Horas más tarde, el chino joven, que no ha podido olvidar el episodio, pregunta a su compañero por qué dejó que la dama se fuera sin agradecer, después de haber soportado su gran peso…Su amigo sonríe y le contesta "Sin embargo, tú te has llevado el peso mayor, porque yo la he cargado dos minutos, en cambio tu la has cargado todas estas horas…"-

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver…?-, pregunto Lizzie totalmente desconcertada,- Vicky, tú y tus historias…Lo único que haces es confundir a Rob. No se que tienen que ver los chinos con la gorda y Kristen…Pero no trates de defender lo indefendible No es bueno para nadie que ella siga relacionándose con esa saga y punto…Aquí no es solo su reputación la que se juega.-, dictaminó molesta

- Sin embargo, si pensaras, entenderías cuanto tiene que ver tu actitud y la de mamá con el cuento…Ustedes y tantos otros siguen cargando un peso que solo le correspondió cargar a Rob, y que a pesar de lo que significó para él, fue capaz de dejar ir "una vez que cruzó el charco"…

Mi madre no dijo nada. Su mirada estaba lejana, ella sí había entendido de qué hablaba Victoria.

- Es que para ti es tan fácil…Total, tú no has tenido que cargar con este desastre en tu espalda.

- No. Tienes razón…-, contestó Vicky mirando a Lizzie en forma irónica, - E imagino de cuanta ayuda hemos sido para Rob, recordándole a cada instante lo que pasó entre él y su novia en JULIO, cuando ellos parecen haber dejado hace tiempo el problema atrás-Y dando por concluida su explicación, agregó

- Mira hermano…Has demostrado una madurez y un entereza que pocos tienen a tu edad y en el ambiente en el que vives…Pero creo que en esto, debes darte cuenta que no fue Blanca Nieves la que apareció en esas fotos, ni fue ella la que puso tu mundo patas arriba…Esa fue Kristen…Y creo que ya ha pagado bastante por su error como para que ahora, sigan queriendo cobrarle a sus personajes.

Lizzie volvió al ataque

- No estoy de acuerdo…Tú me apoyas, ¿no mami?-, buscó la mirada de mi madre tratando de buscar aliados…

Sin embargo, mi mamá puso su brazos fuertes y protectores sobre mis hombros y dijo

- Las palomas de los magos, no sobrevuelan el sombrero de copa todo el tiempo por propia voluntad…Lo hacen porque el mago les ha cortado las alas para evitar que sigan su instinto y vuelen lejos…Hijo, creo que debes arriesgarte a que Kristen vuele donde su libertad la lleve…Y después de la cena de ayer, me arriesgaría a asegurarte que va a volver a tu lado cada noche.-

- ¡Aghhhh!-, exclamó Lizzie poniendo los ojos en blanco…- ¿Qué le pasa a esta familia…?,¿se han vuelto todos filósofos y poetas?...Esperen que traigo la guitarra y escribimos una canción…-

La idea provocó una carcajada generalizada…Y finalmente, ella también cedió y me abrazó riendo…

Tenía que hablar con Kristen…Blanca Nieves podía respirar tranquila…Volvería a contar con ella para contarnos su historia.

**Kristen**

La casa de Rob estaba vacía cuando llegué. Ruth había hablado con la gente del estudio esa misma mañana, pero no habían aceptado mi renuncia tan fácilmente y querían conversar conmigo personalmente.

Tenía poco tiempo. Al día siguiente estaríamos partiendo hacia Nueva York y a la vuelta, la premiere de Twilight me consumiría unos cuantos días, así que acepté reunirme con ellos esa misma tarde.

Busqué la carpeta con los libretos que me habían entregado la semana anterior, en la dichosa reunión que evité comentar delante de Rob. Había bocetos de los trajes, pasados y futuros…Y sentí como la nostalgia punzaba mi corazón cuando recordé el entusiasmo que me desbordó al ver la armadura que vestiría por primera vez…

Sentí las llaves de la casa y en unos minutos, Rob entraba en la habitación.

No me moví ni dije nada, pero él conocía tan bien mis silencios que descubrió enseguida la pena que me embargaba.

Se sentó a mi lado y acarició mi pelo; yo me oculté en el hueco de su cuello, para esconder algunas lágrimas que ya escapaban de su encierro…

Suavemente, sacó mi cara de su escondite para poder enfrentar mi mirada

- Quiero que hagas la película -, dijo tranquilo y seguro…

- ¿Qué?...Pero ¿por qué? -, cuestioné extrañada por el repentino cambio de opinión…

- Mmmm…-, contestó, - Digamos que tuvieron que ver unos chinos, una anciana gorda, la paloma de un mago…Y principalmente Blanca Nieves, a quien no fui capaz de decirle que pretendía que duermas para siempre el talento y la fuerza inagotable con la que cabalgaste tardes enteras en su nombre, despegando su vida del libro de cuentos y mostrando que su historia trascendía a la princesa de cabello negro, piel blanca y labios rojos…-

Agradecí estar sentada al escucharlo, porque sentí que me desarmaba ante la ternura de sus palabras…

Lo besé como nunca, deseando volcar la necesidad incontrolable de amarlo que sentía en ese momento…

- Rob Pattinson…¿Sabes que eres una caja de sorpresas?-, dije separándome para recuperar el aliento.

- Stewart…Sorprenderte es mi deporte favorito…-, dijo jactándose, - pero te aviso que has agotado tu "free sampler" para mis sorpresas, por lo tanto, de ahora en adelante, tendrás que pagar por cada una que recibas.-

-¿Y que moneda debo usar para ese pago?-, pregunté siguiéndole el juego,

Fingió que pensaba unos segundos…

- Mmmm, creo que no hemos probado aún esos juguetes tan entretenidos que trajiste de Japón…-, contestó empezando a desabrochar mi blusa…- Creo que conseguirás muy buen cambio por ese tipo de moneda en el banco del "Sr Pattinson"-

Reí con su ocurrencia…

- Upps! No están aquí…Quedaron en un bolso que dejé en mi casa…- Le di un beso rápido para disminuir la decepción, - Tendrás que esperar hasta la vuelta del viaje.-

Rob puso un puchero que me provocó desnudarlo allí mismo para adelantar "algún pago" en ese preciso momento…Pero tenía la famosa reunión en menos de una hora.

-Tenía programada una reunión con los ejecutivos de Universal para rechazar el proyecto...Tendré que plantear esta nueva decisión…- le dije aún algo insegura,

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe?-, preguntó tímidamente…Yo sabía que evitaba que me sintiese controlada.

- Me encantaría…-, contesté realmente feliz de sentirlo a mi lado…

Sonrió con alivio.

- Sabes…No quiero que Snow White llegue a conocerte nunca…- le dije mientras me arreglaba

- ¿Por qué?-, preguntó extrañado,

- Porque se daría cuenta que ni su cazador ni su príncipe se comparan contigo…Y puedo prestarle mi cuerpo y mi voz…pero a ti…¡No pienso compartirte!- contesté estampándole el último beso antes de partir,

- Stewart…Eres una egoísta -, bromeó orgulloso de mis palabras y casi sonrojándose.

El sol ya se despedía de la tarde cuando salimos de la mano.

Esta vez, con rumbo a un destino forjado por mi querer… y el suyo.

**Queridos todos**

**Lamento haberme retrasado tanto en actualizar...De hecho, casi junto este cap con el 32 y publico el domingo…Pero me ha dado insomnio y nada mejor que escribir para estos males.**

**Se que varios esperaban un personaje que aún no sale en este capítulo…A ellos les pido paciencia. Todo tiene un por qué en esta historia y solo es cuestión de esperar.**

**El Fic llega a su fin en tres capítulos más…Es decir, Equivocarse se despedirá de ustedes muy pronto…**

**Me da mucha pena, pero Kristen y Rob han caminado por aquí contándonos sus errores, sus miedos, sus penas, sus alegrías y sus logros…Ya es tiempo que los dejemos despegar de Equivocarse y quizás así, libres al fin, sean capaces de volver a mi ordenador y ser parte de alguna otra historia.**

**Hoy no voy a nombrar a nadie porque son las dos de la mañana y me ha llegado el sueño perdido, así que les agradezco a todos mañana…No se enojen!**

**Les mando un beso grande y prometo las menciones honrosas y las gratitudes editadas, como corresponde, mañana en la noche. (revisen a ver si se encuentran!:))**

**Los quiero y gracias por leer, nos vemos prontito**

**Maite**


	32. Chapter 32

**Kristen**

Llegamos a la oficina de Universal dónde tenía la cita en diez minutos. Nos atendió Rose, una de las secretarias, quien nos informó que los ejecutivos estaban en reunión con otra persona, y nos pidió por favor que esperáramos en una pequeña salita privada, contigua a la sala de reuniones.

Estábamos solos. En una pequeña mesa había bebidas, una máquina de café y un pocillo con M&M…Al verlos, Rob sonrió y se llenó la boca con un puñado.

- ¿Cómo puedes comer a cualquier hora?-, pregunté rezongando…los nervios me ponían irritable,

- Solo como lo que me gusta, y esto me encanta. –

Sonrió y me dio un beso con sabor a chocolate…

- Mfbjj…¡Sal!…No me gustan los besos con sabor…-

- ¡Mentirosa!-, dijo casi sin despegar sus labios de los míos y agregando sus manos alrededor de mi cintura. -Mis besos te gustan siempre…- y diciendo esto, empujó su lengua provocadora en mi boca…Me resistí menos de un segundo; esa intimidad me dio la paz que necesitaba, aunque lamentablemente duró poco, ya que la puerta se abrió repentinamente provocando que nos separemos.

Michael, uno de los ejecutivos a cargo del proyecto, sonrió al saludarme…

- Veo que vienes bien acompañada…Danos unos minutos y enseguida estaremos contigo-, anunció amablemente, y acercándose más a nosotros, comentó en voz baja,

- Estamos en la última entrevista del día buscando director…Es una tarea difícil, pero parece que hemos dado con la persona justa -, y diciendo esto, salió hacia el pasillo.

Rob y yo nos quedamos solos nuevamente…La puerta que daba a la sala donde se llevaban a cabo las entrevistas había quedado apenas entreabierta. Veíamos la silueta de un hombre sentado en la larga mesa de reuniones, pero no alcanzábamos a ver su cara…

Curiosos, manteníamos silencio para poder acercarnos y verlo mejor, cuando oímos abrirse una puerta interna que dejó entrar a un nuevo personaje. Tampoco lográbamos verlo, pero no hizo falta…Al ver al sujeto sentado saludó entusiastamente…

- ¡Daniel!, ¿qué haces por aquí, amigo?-

Mi cuerpo entero se paralizó…La voz era la de Rupert.

Miré a Rob percibiendo una angustia que me desbordaba, y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, vi que no era la única que sufría. Sentí su mano tomar la mía y apretarla con fuerza. ¿Qué hacía allí?...No tardé mucho en saberlo

- La sorpresa es mía…- escuché contestar al postulante a director, - Creía que te habías desvinculado del proyecto Snow White…-

- Sí…Es historia pasada para mí…-, dijo jactándose - Pero no me quejo…Tenía un contrato que no puede "desconocerse" por razones personales, así que me están buscando otra película…Quizás salga ganando...No será fácil reinsertar a Kristen…No cuenta con el apoyo de muchos de los que financiaban la película, ni de varios de los críticos prestigiosos…Esos de peso pesado -

No podía creer lo que oía…

¿No será fácil reinsertarme?...¿A mí?...¿Y él?...Empecé a sentir como la sangre fluía hacia mi cara, contrastando con la mirada gélida que se había instalado en la cara de Rob. Sin embargo, nada se comparó con lo que escuchamos a continuación...

- Puede ser que esto fracase -, contestó el supuesto nuevo director…- Pero al menos voy a tener unos meses de diversión…De solo imaginar el culo de Stewart se me hace agua la boca…Tienes que darme la fórmula, amigo...¡A ti te fue tan fácil!…Porque…Tú ya no la ves…¿no?-

Sanders rió estrepitosamente…- Ya no será tan sencillo - le contestó ufanándose, - Su "noviecito inglés" ha decidido controlarla más…-, la burla inundaba sus palabras. - Pero llámame, te daré algunos tips que nunca fallan…-

Sentí, si es que aún podía sentir, cómo se acercaba, y sorpresivamente, salió hacia donde nosotros esperábamos, cerrando tras él la puerta de la sala de reuniones.

No podía moverme, estaba clavada en el suelo, como una estaca. Oía mi corazón retumbando, como esperando que mi pecho se abriese, dejándolo salir disparado de ese encierro de músculos y huesos…

Rupert se detuvo frente a mí. Su mirada reflejaba nerviosismo, pero a la vez, parecía disfrutar sádicamente del momento.

- ¡Qué sorpresa…Kristen!-, dijo sonriendo…

- No creí tener la suerte de volver a encontrarme contigo…Siempre es un placer verte…-, me miraba gozando el impacto que provocaban sus palabras en mí. No iba a callarse, iba a llegar al límite, como siempre…Al contrario de él, yo permanecía muda, de palabras y sentimientos…

- Y ya que el destino nos ha juntado nuevamente -, prosiguió, - y sospechando lo que has venido a discutir, déjame decirte que te creí más inteligente…Se que debes sentir que ganaste, que te eligieron sobre mí…Sin embargo, princesa, te están enterrando…En esa caja de cristal de la que te sacó el príncipe encantado, pero esta vez no te va a sacar nadie…Esto no es un cuento, Kristen. Si vuelves, quedarás pegada al recuerdo de lo que pasó para siempre. Sigue mi consejo, corre mientras puedas…Ir al frente es de valientes, pero también de suicidas…-

Los ojos se me nublaban, sin poder detener las lágrimas, y la garganta se me apretaba de sollozos ahogados…

Miré a Rob sintiendo una vergüenza que me abrazaba estrangulándome…

Su ojos fijos en el suelo y los puños blancos y apretados. Quieto, inmóvil…Pero por poco tiempo…

En dos zancadas estuvo al lado de Rupert, tomándolo de las solapas y levantándolo levemente del suelo…No respiraba, bufaba. Las aletas de la nariz se abrían sedientas de más aire. La boca en un rictus que dejaba ver los dientes apretados. Los ojos feroces, incendiados de ira. El cuello tenso, con cada músculo delineándose, como esculpido en mármol, recorrido por venas que parecían ríos a punto de desbordarse…Salvaje. Nunca lo había visto así

- ¡Cállate!-, le gruñó,

Rupert lanzó una risita

-Pattinson, Pattinson…Suéltame...-, hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando la cámara de seguridad que enfocaba la sala vigilándola…

-En dos minutos, un guardia estará aquí deteniéndote…Y créeme, no te hace falta otro escándalo asociado a tu nombre…-

Rob se detuvo…Con sus manos aún apretando la ropa de Sanders, observó la cámara…Me acerqué asustada y lo abracé por detrás,

- ¡Suéltalo!-, sollocé, - No vale la pen…-

Pero no terminé la frase…La puerta de la habitación se abrió y un guardia de uniforme azul entró presuroso. Rupert aprovechó la interrupción para tratar de soltarse, pero sin haberlo logrado, lo miró expectante, buscando su ayuda para sacarse a Rob de encima…

Sin embargo, el guardia no se movió…Nos había reconocido, y recorría con la mirada nuestros rostros, como tratando de hacerse una idea del rol que cumplía cada uno en esa pelea…Rupert lo interrumpió impaciente,

-¡¿Qué espera?!...- le gritó empezando a ponerse nervioso con tanta inactividad,

- ¿No vio acaso lo que pasaba a través de la cámara?…¡Pues no le pagan solo por mirar!...¡Ayúdeme de una vez!, resolvamos esta situación y llame a…-, pero se interrumpió sorprendido al ver como el guardia sonreía,

- Tiene razón "señor"-, dijo irónicamente el custodio, - Lo que vi a través de la cámara es que aquí había un problema…Y como usted dice, "para eso me pagan", así que he venido precisamente a arreglar este inconveniente…-

y diciendo esto, se subió a una silla para alcanzar la cámara ubicada en el techo. Con un movimiento preciso, apuntó su lente hacia la esquina opuesta, donde enfocaba en primer plano un elegante macetero. Al bajar, miró a Rob

- Sr Pattinson, ahora sí puede terminar tranquilo de resolver lo que había empezado…- anunció conforme, y sin demorarse más, abandonó el lugar cerrando la puerta tras de sí…

No alcancé a mirar antes de escuchar el ruido sordo del puñetazo en su impacto contra la cara de Rupert…Quien se agachó gimiendo y agarrándose la nariz, que le sangraba copiosamente…Rob seguía con la mirada desencajada, pero lo había soltado…Vi en su intención volver a arremeter con otro golpe…

- ¡Basta!-, grité, - Basta…-

Lo miré negando con la cabeza. Era suficiente…Y aunque observé que aún temblaba, sentí como la tensión comenzaba a darle tregua a su cuerpo…Se tomó la mano roja, como desconociéndose, y sin mirar a nadie, salió violentamente de la habitación.

Rupert se retorcía en el suelo. Nada me importaba menos, y sin prestarle más atención, salí corriendo detrás de Rob…

Desorientada, no supe dónde se había dirigido…La secretaria levantó la mirada de su ordenador y me observó por encima de sus gafas…

- Escalera de emergencia, segunda puerta a la derecha…- dijo adivinando lo que buscaba,

Solo balbuceé un breve "gracias" antes de desaparecer por la puerta indicada.

Bajé dos pisos sintiendo como los nervios se enredaban entre mis piernas, provocándome un tropiezo tras otro, hasta que de pronto, escuché el sonido de una respiración agitada. La suya.

Sentado en un peldaño, con la cabeza atrapada entre las manos, luchaba con un fantasma que había reaparecido, y abandonando la condición de siniestra fantasía en su recuerdo, lo había enfrentado con su cuerpo de carne y hueso hasta generar esto.

Me senté a su lado sin saber que decir. Apoyé mi cara en su hombro y tomé con cuidado su mano hinchada…Besé en cada nudillo con cuidado, tratando de no provocarle dolor…

Pero no era suavidad ni cuidado lo que él necesitaba, y tomándome con fuerza, su boca se apoderó de la mía en un beso arrebatado, ávido…El aire se me agotaba, pero no podía separarme…Rob mordía mis labios provocándome dolor, pero necesitaba sentirlo, necesitaba amarlo…

- Mía…Quiero que seas mía…Para siempre…-, sus palabras chocaban con mi aliento, y yo las respiraba…Llevándolas adentro, muy adentro de mí, donde quedarían marcadas para siempre. Nunca amaría así a nadie más…

- El amor duele tanto. Siempre va amenazado por la pérdida...- dijo acariciándome,

- Sin embargo, no veo posible amarte sin entregarme, sin llenarte de mí..-…-, le contesté entrelazando mis dedos con su mano sana…Sonrió una sonrisa triste…

- ¿Aceptarás la película…?- La pregunta me trajo desde ese mundo íntimo en el que estábamos, de un tirón a la realidad.

Sus ojos expectantes no se perdían detalle de mis gestos, de mis reacciones…Pero yo tenía la respuesta. Esta vez la sabía bien

- Sí…La haré -, dije segura,

Bajó la vista…No iba a contradecirme, pero esperaba escuchar otra cosa.

- Rob…Lo que pasó recién fue descubrir la realidad desnuda. Verla despojada del glamour y los eufemismos. Ver su cara cruda, cruel, acechante…

Siempre habrá lobos disfrazados de corderos, brujas vestidas de hadas y casas de chocolate que son verdaderas cárceles …Pero no puedo creer que huyendo estoy a salvo, que no tengo responsabilidad si decido probar la manzana envenenada, o seguir por el camino largo porque un lobo vestido de director me lo propone…La realidad es libre, y yo también al decidir como enfrentarla…

Y para poder disfrutar su otra faz…la maravillosa, la que nos deslumbra cada momento, en la que estás tú cada mañana…tengo que ser capaz de vivir en ella, sabiendo cuando decir sí, y cuando no…-

Rob tomo mi muñeca…Me acercó y me abrazó con fuerza…

Me separé para mirarlo,

- ¿Qué pasa?...-pregunté sintiendo que algo aún lo atormentaba,

- Nada…-, contestó. Sabía que mentía,

- Dilo…Cuando pones en palabras lo que sientes, lo conviertes en realidad y puedes comprenderlo, eres capaz de enfrentarlo.

Sus labios temblaban sutilmente, le costaba empezar…Pero decirlo era importante, los "momentos justos" eran pocos…No podía dejarlo pasar.

- Tengo miedo a perderte. A perderte otra vez. No puedo hacer nada para evitarlo. No pude hacerlo la otra vez…porque no depende de mí, porque no está en mis manos…- su mirada gris era un océano revuelto…

- ¡Pero sí está en las mías…!-, me apuré en contestar, - ¡Y puedo asegurarte que no debes sentirlo…!- mis palabras sonaron emocionadas, vivas,

Rob miró mis ojos por un rato, era allí dónde buscaba mis verdades y sonrió; porque pudo sentir que lo que le decía, era la certeza más absoluta.

Subimos juntos los dos pisos que nos habían alejado de esa sala de espera.

Allí, el pasado levantaba los despojos de una historia que esta vez, se cerraba por fin…

- Los recibirán en otra oficina…-, se apresuró a avisarnos la secretaria, cuando nos vio aparecer…

- Están limpiando la sala en la que estaban…Parece que el Sr Sanders se cayó contra una mesa y se quebró la nariz…Está esperando que vengan a buscarlo…-, dijo fingiendo preocupación…Sin embargo, al darse vuelta, pude observar que disimulaba una sonrisa.

Rob estuvo conmigo hasta que me invitaron a pasar…Cuando me paré, soltó mi mano, alentándome a que lo haga sola…Lo miré, lo besé en el aire, y entré, disfrutando la tranquilidad de una confianza ganada.

**Rob**

-¿Crees que le dolió?-, pregunté tratando de encubrir mi orgullo…

- Obvio que sí…Le rompiste la nariz…No viste que le quedó mirando de lado-, me contestó Kristen seria, casi convenciéndome de su preocupación, pero enseguida se quebró en una carcajada…

- ¡Tonta!-, dije castigándola con una palmada en el trasero…Descansaba volteada a mi lado, y era difícil aguantar la tentación de tocarla…Las tensiones del día me habían agotado, sin embargo , al verla casi desnuda a mi lado, se fue el cansancio y solo quedó un deseo que aumentaba a cada segundo…

La besé, y ella rodó hasta quedar encima mío…Parecía haber entendido mis intenciones…

Comencé a pasar mis manos por su espalda, masajeando sus músculos que aún conservaban la contractura de esa tarde intensa…La oí suspirar placenteramente, mientras enredaba sus dedos en mi cabello. Jugué con el borde de encaje de sus bragas, mientras las bajaba lentamente, para dejarla expuesta ante mi mirada…Sonrió lánguida…Salí de debajo suyo, sin dejarla girarse, y apoyado en sus glúteos, bese su cintura con cadencia, bajando por sus muslos, aumentando ávidamente la intensidad de mis caricias y la pasión de mis besos, que dejaban un camino húmedo en su piel…

Kristen giró la cabeza sonriendo, y con un movimiento perezoso, apoyó las rodillas en la cama, arqueando su espalda mientras levantaba las caderas, provocándome como nunca…Mis manos buscaron con anhelo sus pechos, mientras mi pelvis comenzaba a moverse rítmicamente sobre su cuerpo, sabiendo que pronto, me acompañaría unida a mí…Besé su cuello mientras aumentaba la prisa de mis movimientos…¡Mierda!, estaba tan excitado que le dejaría una marca…Pero su olor me embriagaba y no fui capaz de detenerme… Se quejó y supe que me retarían en la mañana…

Pero esa no era noche de arrepentimientos…Era noche de entregas, de cierres, vueltas de hoja y bienvenidas a una confianza que volvía a nuestra historia, para no irse nunca más…

-¡Rob! , ¡mi cuello!- desperté con su reclamo…

- ¡Ufff!-, tapé mi cabeza con la almohada, pero mi escondite duró poco porque sentí su palmada de inmediato…

- ¡Eso me dolió!-, le dije frotando mi trasero con su mano dibujada en rojo en un cachete,

- Tú me lo haces siempre..-, se justificó aún enojada, frotándose la marca violácea en su cuello blanco…

- Sí, pero en otro contexto…-, respondí sabiendo que no tenía razón…

- ¡Levántate!...Tenemos que dejar comprada la comida para los perros y tienes la entrevista con Ellen…Taylor te espera a las 11 para que vean los detalles…Y el avión sale a las cuatro…Tenemos que estar allí a las tres y media -

Siempre lo mismo…¿Cuando tendríamos una semana toda para nosotros sin notas, promociones, ni reuniones…?. Por suerte, esa vez nos llevaría a Nueva York un vuelo privado.

Necesitaba vacaciones…Pero verdaderas…

Me levanté cansado, sin embargo, al ver el reflejo de su sonrisa en el espejo, la realidad me regaló su cara amable…La quería, y era mía…Solo mía.

**Maddy**

Solo quería ducharme…La mudanza había terminado y quedaba empezar a acomodar las cosas en closets y armarios; era un hecho, Kristen probaba mi amistad con misiones como esta.

Ella y Rob partirían en una hora a Nueva York, y con Andy nos quedaríamos en la casa nueva cuidando a Bear y Bernie.

Me miré en el espejo y mi aspecto me asustó…Decididamente, debía mejorar antes de que llegara mi novio.

Entré a la ducha y el agua tibia relajó mis doloridos músculos…¿Por qué la gente rica compraba muebles tan pesados?...Nada era laminado o sintético, todo era de "madera maciza" y enorme…¡Así no había espalda que aguante!

Pero estaba contenta; la disposición había quedado bastante bien, y aunque faltaban detalles, la casa ya empezaba a tener aspecto de hogar…

Salí del baño envuelta en una toalla que dejé caer al llegar a la cama, me puse ropa interior y de pronto reparé en un bolso que Kristen había dejado en la habitación. Tenía el identificador escrito en japonés, así que asumí que contenía cosas del reciente viaje a Tokio…

Seguí tratando de desenredarme el pelo sin dejar de mirar el equipaje…¿Qué contendría?...Kris no se enojaría si lo revisaba. La conocía bien…¡Y ella a mí!

En dos segundos, abría el bolso cual si fuera la "caja de Pandora" sin la menor culpa de correr el riego de liberar las alimañas al mundo…

De pronto, apareció ante mis curiosos ojos una atractiva bolsa roja. Había hablado con mi amiga de ciertas compras que había hecho en Japón, pero no podía creer que las hubiese dejado allí.

Había varias cosas que provocarían el deleite masculino, pero lo que me llamó la atención fueron unas esposas. Las saqué riendo, recordando las 50 sombras de Grey y a Kristen, horrorizada ante la idea de representar a Anastassia…¡Horrorizada! Parece que Mr Grey la asustaba, pero Mr Pattinson no…

Las observé curiosa y vi que la llave colgaba de una de las muñequeras, prendida en un primoroso llavero de plumas. Estos japoneses sí que hacían bien los supermercados…Ir a comprar yogurth y aprovechar el viaje para traer un entretenido juguetito para pasarla bien esa noche…

Las acaricié pensando en Andy, y un ejército de mariposas se liberó en mi estómago… ¿Qué perdía probándolas?...Estaba sola aparte de los perros, que por suerte, por el momento no hablaban…Aunque eso no era garantía, ya que Rob y Kristen conversaban con ellos como verdaderas personas, y yo ya dudaba si habrían desarrollado algún tipo de comunicación extrasensorial con ellos.

Pero la tentación era irresistible…Iba a probarlas y si me animaba, le pediría a Kristen que me las prestara.

Entusiasmada, coloqué una arandela en mi mano y la otra en el respaldo de la cama…Al escuchar el "click" sentí un escalofrío…Era Anastassia…Cerré los ojos y dije en voz alta…- Christian Grey, ¿dónde estas?...-

De pronto, el ladrido de Bear me trajo de mis ensoñaciones…Abrí los ojos y con pavor, vi como el perro me miraba con las llaves de las esposas entre sus dientes…Las plumas se apachurraban entre su boca babosa, que parecía sonreírme burlonamente..

- Bear…¡Ven! ¡ Trae eso aquí!-, ordené con la voz más amenazante que encontré en mi colección de registros vocales. Pero nada…El perro movía la cola y me miraba, invitándome a correrlo para quitarle su botín…¡Perro inútil!, pensé, pero no lo dije en voz alta…Rob y Kristen lo trataban con tanto cariño…yo no estaba en condiciones de que se ofenda conmigo. Empezaba a sentir frío…Estaba aún húmeda y vestida solo con un sostén y unas bragas. Lo llamé con la mano libre…

- Bear…¡Lindo perrito!...Ven con tía Madd y dale eso que tienes…

El perro me miró y acercándose, bajó las patas delanteras en posición sumisa…

- ¡Eso!...Muy bien lindo, trae para aquí…-, pero en cuanto quise acercar mi mano a su boca, Bear salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

-¡No!, ¡vuelve!- grité desesperada, pero el perro parecía haber guardado todas nuestras "diferencias" y peleas para vengarse en ese preciso momento…

Bernie me observaba curiosa, echada a un lado de la cama…

- Bernie, tu eres mujer, ¡debes estar de mi lado!…Tráeme las llaves -, supliqué forcejeando sin éxito la arandela de metal que aprisionaba mi mano contra el respaldo de la cama de Rob y Kristen.

Ya tenía muy roja la muñeca y signos del tironeo aparecían en mi piel…El perro se asomaba de vez en cuando con las llaves aún en la boca, moviendo la cola y sin la menor intención de querer entregármelas…

¿Era esto un juego?…¡Qué juego ni juego!...¡Bear se vengaba cruelmente de mí!

Tampoco alcanzaba mi teléfono…Lo veía, como un espejismo, en la cómoda lustrosa que con tanto esfuerzo había acomodado esa tarde, totalmente fuera de mi alcance.

De pronto, los perros salieron disparados…Me asusté. Quieta, traté de escuchar si llegaba algún ruido de la planta baja de la casa…Con terror, sentí abrirse la puerta de calle y seguido a esto, escuché la voz de Rob que saludaba a sus macotas

- ¡Hola chicos!...No se entusiasmen que vengo por dos minutos…¿Dónde está Maddy?-

No era posible…¿Por qué Rob estaba allí si debía estar volando hacia Nueva York?

Desesperada me mantuve lo más silenciosa posible…Tenía que cubrirme…La cama aún no tenía sábanas, un plástico protegía el colchón ¿Cómo habían dormido la vez que se quedaron aquí? ¡Kristen debía haberse llevado las sábanas al lavadero!...De pronto vi en una esquina la toalla con la que me había secado...Traté de acercarla, atrapando una punta con los pies…Pero no lo logré…Me estiraba cada vez más para tratar de alcanzarla, pero no había caso…Mi mano, morada y llena de rasguños, no cedía más, e iba a dislocar mi brazo si seguía tirando.

Escuchaba, casi sin respirar, cómo Rob me buscaba en los distintos ambientes llamándome,

- Madd…Maddy…¿Estás por allí?...-

Seguro había visto mi auto estacionado afuera…¿Qué hacía en la casa?...Si no me encontraba, podía dejarme una nota…Mi móvil empezó a vibrar sobre la cómoda. ¡Estaba llamándome!...Dios, yo se que existes, y aunque debes estar ocupado con cosas mucho más importantes ahora…¡Por favor, que no me encuentre!, supliqué…

El teléfono dejó de moverse. Respiré… Sentía su voz alejándose

Su voz llegó desde la planta baja

- ¿Qué pasa Bear?...¿Maddy los dejó solos?. Debe haber salido con Andrew un rato…-, le explicaba al perro.

Yo trataba de seguir en un mapa mental su recorrido por la casa…

- ¡Hola Andy!...Oye, ¿Madd está contigo?...¿No?...Es que no está aquí y quería mostrarle un detalle del riego…-

Cuando escuché "Andy" casi colapso, pero hablaba por teléfono…¿El riego?...¿Qué me importaba a mí el riego?…Iba a perder un avión por un par de plantas…¡¿Por qué no me lo dejaba escrito?!...Oí la puerta…¡Bien!, ¡se iba!

Bernie y Bear gimieron al unísono…

- No, no lloren así, volvemos pronto…-, dijo Rob apenado, ¡qué perros sensibles!, ¡dejen que se vaya de una vez!, pensé…

- Bear,¿qué pasa?- lo escuché preguntar algo preocupada…Enseguida, oí con terror como "el regalón" se aproximaba corriendo a mi obligado escondite…

Noooo…Los pasos de Rob también se acercaban…¡Cada vez más!. Cerré los ojos como si no verlo lo hiciese desaparecer, y pude percibir cómo se detuvo bruscamente al cruzar la puerta de la pieza…

- ¡Maddy!...¡Qué haces ahí!-, exclamó y pude percibir su risa contenida…

- ¡Fui atacada por los Bárbaros!-, le contesté malhumorada…-¡¿Qué crees?!

Quise probar esta porquería que compró tu novia en Japón y me quedé atrapada por culpa de tu maldito perro…- Rob, ahogado por la risa, se acercó y me tiró la toalla para que pudiese cubrirme un poco…

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver mi perro?...-, ya no disimulaba la burla ni la satisfacción que sentía de verme en esa postura humillante…¿Qué le había hecho yo?...

- Bear me quitó las llaves y no pude soltarme -, sacudí la mano esposada como si fuese un reo en la cárcel…-Haz el favor de ver dónde las metió y soltarme -, le ordené cada vez más malhumorada,

- Rob sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza y salió de la habitación. En cinco minutos volvía con las llaves colgando de sus largos dedos, las plumas convertidas en un amasijo de pelos rosados…

¿Será esto?- , me preguntó con una cara que no pude descifrar…

- ¡Sí!, gracias a Dios, pásamelas…-, le dije

Me miró unos segundos…Horas para mí…

-¡Qué esperas!...Tu perro ya se ha hecho indigno de mi cariño. No lo sigas tú...-

Estaba empezando a desesperarme al ver cómo gozaba el momento.

- Sabes Madd…La vida es un carrousel…Todo lo que hacemos vuelve a presentarse ante nosotros para repararlo, o para darle una oportunidad al otro de "tomar alguna revancha"…Bear te la debía…Y debo decir que no olvidaré nunca verte en esta posición…-

- Perro rencoroso -, dije enojada, - ¡Vamos…!¡Ábreme!-

Sin embargo, Rob no soltó mi dolorida muñeca ni me entregó las llaves…Y ante mi desconcertada mirada, tomó mi teléfono y texteó un mensaje. A terminar me lo mostró

- Andy, te necesito, ¡Apúrate! -

- ¡No!, ¡ni se te ocurra enviarlo…!-, grité indignada mientras lo veía apretar "send"…Volvió a dejarlo sobre la cómoda.

- Aquí le dejo las llaves…- dijo dejándolas al lado del teléfono…Él verá si quiere "soltarte"- , sonrió mientras salía de la habitación

No podía creerlo…- ¡Vuelve Pattinson!...Que nunca más me necesites para nada porque esto será como tu famoso "Carrousel"…Voy a vengarme y será…-

Ya no me oía… Se había ido. Resoplé furiosa…De pronto sentí sus pasos nuevamente acercarse…¡Se había arrepentido!...Sin embargo no era el caso

- Me olvidaba…-dijo acercándose a los pies de la cama…- No necesitas esto…-

tiró de la toalla descubriéndome nuevamente…Su movimiento fue tan inesperado que no atiné a sostenerla con fuerza…

-¡Dame eso!...-

-No-, dijo con esa media sonrisa que derretía a todo el mundo, - Andy me deberá una…¡y muy cara!-.

Y esa vez sí se fue, dejándome allí, esperando…

_**Hola a todos!**_

_**Es tarde y me apuré porque este capítulo me tuvo loca toso el tiempo que lo planeé y escribí…Torturé a mis amigas, a mis marido y a quien me quiso escuchar acerca de cómo tratar este encuentro nefasto pero necesario…**_

_**Espero que les haya producido la misma catarsis que sentí yo al escribirlo, y que piensen que Rob se merecía esa oportunidad de volarle la nariz al susodicho.**_

_**Quiero aclarar que esto es ficción, y que aunque sea mi deseo, no pasó ni tampoco sabemos si es tan malvado como lo puse yo… Pero es mi historia…y como le queda tan poco, esta vez me di el gusto.**_

_**Quiero pedirles disculpas a los que esperan orden en las publicaciones, pero la verdad es que estoy loca en esta época y no puedo cumplir con los plazos como antes…Perdón, perdón…**_

_**Bueno, la vez pasada no agradecí…No puedo dejarlo pasar esta vez**_

_**Amigas twitter:**_

_**Alexandra, Aroa, Vero, Leslye, Kristel, Martha, Alejandra, Ale, las tres Natys, Aldi, Team Gatita Mansen, Gaby, Yesi, Malena, mi Nachi, milu, Melu, Andrea, I´m twilighter, Sole, Alba, YoKito, Twilight forever, Karina, Kristen…Y si se me queda alguna, mañana la agrego…**_

_**Gracias por los reviews…Y esta vez les quiero pedir a mis twitt friends que la que pueda me deje ese comentario maravilloso que encuentro en mi life line, alguna vez en FF…Lamentablemente, no puedo guardar lo que me dejan en twitter, y algunos son preciosos y quisiera conservarlos. Se que es una lata, pero falta poco para el final, dejen alguno al menos una vez…¿sí?**_

_**Un abrazo a Dora, Sarita, mi sobri, I love, James Sirius, Bea (mi crítica number one), Alexander, Almendrita, Kalita, Black Hole, Javiitha, Brithany, Lui, Ash, Manuela, a Eli music por su canción...y sigo mañana…Ya son las 2.38 y no veo lo que escribo…**_

_**Les mando besos a todos y gracias por acompañarme tan fielmente en estos 32 caps…**_

_**Maite**_


	33. Chapter 33

_"Es algo extraordinario conocer a alguien a quien abrir tu corazón; y que te acepta como eres. He esperado lo que parece ser un tiempo muy largo para asumir lo que soy, y con Bella siento que por fin puedo empezar. Así que quiero proponer un brindis por mi hermosa esposa. El tiempo que quiero pasar junto a ti no se puede medir. Empecemos con un para siempre"_

_Edward Cullen. Breaking dawn I_

**Andy**

Llegué a casa de Kristen algo preocupado por el mensaje de Maddy…Su mensaje de texto me pedía que "me apurara porque me necesitaba", sin explicarme qué pasaba.

La había llamado sin conseguir que contestara el teléfono y Kristen no sabía nada de ella…Mientras buscaba un taxi para llegar a Los Feliz, logré que Rob respondiese el móvil.

- ¡Andy!, ¿Llegaste a la casa?-, preguntó con un extraño tono…¿risueño? en la voz,

- No…Precisamente te llamo porque hace diez minutos me llegó un mensaje de Maddy pidiendo que me apure y no logro comunicarme, y como tú estuviste en la casa hace un rato…¿Finalmente te encontraste con ella?, ¿sabes si le pasaba algo?- pregunté esperanzado de que mi amigo tuviese noticias…

- Mmmm…No, no la vi

i...Pero me pareció que estaba todo en orden. Yo que tú no me preocuparía…-, contestó Rob, y bromeando agregó

- Madd es así. Seguro quiere que le prepares un té y por eso te llama "urgente"-

- Es que tengo varias cosas que hacer aún…¡Si es una tontería voy a matarla!-, dije irritado, y luego de pensar unos segundos agregué

- Tienes razón, no debe ser grave…Voy a terminar antes de ir para allá-, concluí pensando si alcanzaría a resolver alguno de mis asuntos pendientes antes de ir a verla.

Sin embargo, mi amigo se inquietó con mi respuesta

- No…Tampoco es para que te demores tanto. Quizás, el té lo necesita "ahora"…-, dijo nuevamente con un tono extraño, ¿qué me escondía?,

- Rob…¿Pasa algo?-, pregunté curioso

- No, nada…Estoy bromeando porque estoy aburrido esperando que salga este avión…No me hagas caso. Ve y me cuentas que era lo "tan urgente"…- contestó convincente, y luego de darme por centésima vez las recomendaciones sobre el cuidado de los perros, y de recibir mis deseos de buen viaje, cortó el teléfono.

De pronto vi un taxi libre…La oficina a la que me dirigía estaba a solo dos cuadras. No me demoraría mucho…

Volví a marcar el número de Madd, pero nuevamente me contestó su buzón de voz…No lo pensé más y detuve el taxi. Si la urgencia era para que le "sirva un té" tendría que escucharme!

Al llegar a Los Feliz bajé en la caseta de entrada. No estaba permitido el acceso de autos públicos al condominio, así que decidí caminar hasta llegar a la casa. Estaba atardeciendo y el viento me recordó que era otoño…Si todo salía bien, en pocos días me sería imposible salir a esa hora sin un abrigo…Londres vivía un otoño tan diferente al de Los Ángeles.

Cuando entré, solo Bear y Bernie vinieron a recibirme.

- ¡Madd!...¡Maddie! - llamé a medida que recorría las habitaciones, sin obtener respuesta. Sin embargo, escuché un sonido al pasar por el cuarto de Rob y Kristen; era como si alguien moviese bolsas plásticas. Abrí la puerta y me asomé…

Maddie dormía sobre la funda del colchón, solo vestida con ropa interior y con una mano atrapada a la cama por un par de esposas…

-¡Dios! ,¡Te han asaltado!, ¿Qué te han hecho? - grité al verla.

Se despertó sobresaltada y trató de sentarse con los ojos muy abiertos, pero las esposas limitaron sus movimientos, volviéndola a tirar hacia atrás.

-¡¿Cuándo me asaltaron!?...¡¿Cómo?!- dijo asustada y aún medio dormida, mirando a su alrededor en busca del delincuente…

Corrí a abrazarla.

- Madd, mi amor, ¡qué pasó…!, ¿Quién te esposó así?-, estaba realmente consternado cuando sentí que su cuerpo se sacudía…Pero no por miedo sino por risa.

- ¡No me asaltaron!- dijo mirándome sin dejar de reír, - Es que Rob…-

-¡ROB…!- grité incrédulo, - ¡¿Rob te…-

- ¡No!, ¡cállate y escucha…! - me ordenó perdiendo la paciencia, como era habitual en ella.

- Yo me puse las esposas, Bear me sacó las llaves, Rob llegó…y en vez de liberarme, no encontró nada mejor que avisarte.

Sobre la cómoda, junto a mi teléfono, está el llavero…-

Cuando logré entender lo sucedido, comencé a mirar la escena nuevamente…

Madd estaba realmente atractiva…Despeinada, con un breve conjunto de ropa interior negra, y totalmente desvalida. ¡Atrapada en su propia trampa…!

Me acerqué, tomé las llaves, y mientras jugaba con ellas la miré y sonreí…¡Cuántas cosas se me ocurrían antes de liberarla!

- ¿Qué esperas?,¡suéltame!- dijo desconcertada,

- ¿Soltarte...?-

Acaricié el perfil de su cuerpo con las plumas, provocando que su piel se erizara

- Andrew Mc Lean…-, amenazó Maddy levantando su dedo índice,

Acaricié su pelo, pero al llegar a la nuca, lo tiré hacia atrás con algo de brusquedad para exponer su cara, y la besé. Aproveché su gesto de sorpresa para que mi lengua entrara en su boca, dejando claro lo que quería…No se resistió al beso, pero su testarudez la superaba, y al separarnos, volvió a la carga…

- Andrew…Tráeme esas llaves y déjame salmfmff…-

Si hacía falta, iba a asfixiarla a besos para que se calle. Volví a fundirme en sus labios y esta vez, disminuyó ampliamente su resistencia…Sentí un gemido cuando me separé, y enseguida, su mano libre se metió hábilmente por debajo de mi camisa…Escuché el ruido del cierre de mi pantalón al bajarse.

- Suéltame Madd, voy a abrirte las esposas…-, dije sorprendido gratamente de este cambio de opinión.

Como respuesta, su mano se enredó entre mi cabello y me acercó con premura, atrapándome en un nuevo beso…

Terminé de desvestirme casi sin separarme de ella, y lentamente solté su corpiño, deslizándolo hasta exponer sus pechos, que recorrí con mis labios…Se estremeció con placer, pero sentí que la mano unida a la cama se tensaba…

-¿Quieres que te libere? -, volví a preguntar tintineando las llaves que tenía en la mano,

Madd me miró traviesa, y en un gesto rápido se apoderó de ellas…

Sonreí…Se había acabado la fantasía…

Sin embargo, una vez que abrió la arandela que la fijaba al travesaño de la cama, pasó la cadena que unía las muñequeras entre los barrotes y esta vez, atrapó su mano libre, quedando ahora con ambas muñecas atrapadas…

La observé sorprendido.

- Muy bien Mr. Mc Lean -, dijo sensualmente, - Ahora sí estoy lista para jugar…-

Sonreí. Madd era así: impredecible, impulsiva, libre…

Y yo…Yo estaba totalmente enamorado de ella.

**Kristen**

-¿Sabes algo de Madd?-, le pregunté a Rob mientras me acomodaba en el asiento del avión, - Andy me llamó preocupado…-

- Mmnno…-, contestó sin mirarme a la cara y poniendo exagerada atención al cierre metálico de su cinturón de seguridad. Estaba mintiéndome, lo sabía.

- Sí lo sabes, y vas a decírmelo - clavé mis ojos en su rostro,

-Nooo…No se de qué me hablas…No tengo idea dónde está tu amiga loca, y espero que sea en mi casa porque tiene a cargo lo que más me importa en el mundo que es mi perro…-, dijo irritado.

- ¿Y Bernie…?-, pregunté apenada por su omisión,

- Tienes razón, "mis perros"-, se corrigió,

Me quedé pensativa…Él lo notó rápidamente. Yo descubría siempre sus mentiras, pero él conocía todas mis miradas y gestos…

- ¿Qué…? -, me cuestionó

- Nada…-, contesté y saqué un libro de la mochila para distraerme un rato.

Rob entrelazó sus dedos con los míos y besó mi sien.

- ¿Qué dije que te pusiste así? –

- Nada…Solo espero que haya lugar en tu corazón para mí, ya que los perros son lo que más te preocupa…- Sabía que era una tontería, pero había sonado tan sincero diciendo que ellos eran lo más importante…

Rob me abrazó riendo y fue besando mi cara una y otra vez, hasta llegar a mis labios.

- ¡Sal!, no te quiero…-, dije tratando de esquivarlo,

- Sí me quieres…Y obviamente tú eres lo que más me importa, pero a ti te cuido yo…Nunca te dejaría a cargo de tu amiga… - contestó resistiendo mi empujón y volviendo a atraerme a su lado.

Recordé cómo había empezado esa discusión y volví a atacar

- Rob, tú sabes en donde está Maddy…-

Me miró disimulando la risa,

- Solo voy a contarte si juras que no te vas a enojar conmigo…-

¡Lo sabía!, él tenía que ver en esto.

- O por lo menos, no tienes que empezar a gritar desde el principio…Debes dejarme terminar. -

- Ya estoy enojada y no empiezas…Cuéntamelo de una vez, quieres…-, dije empezando a golpetear ansiosamente el suelo con mi pie.

- Mmmm…me parece que es mejor idea que te lo cuente ella cuando aterricemos -, sugirió al ver mi cara…

Solo lo miré. Fue suficiente para que empiece a hablar,

- Cuando llegué a la casa para decirle a Madd lo que me pediste acerca del riego, no la encontré. Recorrí las habitaciones llamándola, pero no respondió. Convencido de que no estaba, me iba cuando Bear salió corriendo y ladrando hacia nuestro cuarto. Lo seguí y allí me encontré a Madd, medio desnuda y atada a la cama con unas esposas que me resultaron conocidas…-

- ¡¿Qué?!-, respondí sorprendida…De pronto mi mirada se ensombreció…Si Andy había llamado preguntando por ella, estaba claro que no era con él con quien estaba…

Rob me observaba gozando el suspenso que provocaba su historia…

-¡Sigue!-, dije pellizcando su brazo…

- ¡Ay!...Si me maltratas, te enterarás de lo que pasó en…- miró su reloj detenidamente, - exactamente cinco horas y treinta minutos, cuando aterricemos y puedas prender tu teléfono –

Rió feliz al sentirse dueño de la situación…

Entonces, observando a mi alrededor y asegurándome que Dean, quien viajaba en nuestro vuelo, dormía, deslicé mi mano entre sus piernas y acaricié una zona que sabía, lo iba a convencer más que mis palabras,

- ¿Vas a seguir o no? -

Rob se irguió en el asiento deteniendo mi mano con la suya…

- Voy a seguir, pero haciéndote el amor aquí mismo si continúas con eso…-, me amenazó con esa sonrisa de niño malo…

"_Vamos, hazlo", _pensé mirándolo sugestivamente…Pero por suerte, una ráfaga de sentido común se cruzó por mi mente y me detuve, sacando mi mano de debajo de la suya.

Rob sonrió negando con la cabeza…

- Debería aprender a callarme algunas veces…-, dijo decepcionado…Pero siguió su relato sobre Maddy

- Curiosamente, tu amiga dijo que las esposas eran tuyas, y que las probaba cuando Bear le quitó las llaves…-

- ¡Maddy!¡ Eres entrometida!...-, dije recordando el bolso dónde había dejado lo que compré en Japón.

- Eso pensé. Por eso, para castigarla, decidí…Dejarla así como estaba…-

Rob me miró expectante al terminar la frase. Yo le devolví una mirada curiosa.

-¿Cómo que la dejaste así?¿así cómo?-

-… Así, "unida a la cama"-, contestó dándose cuenta que no aprobaba su idea,

- ¿Dejaste atada a mi amiga?- pregunté incrédula,

- Ella se ató solita…Yo…-, titubeaba sin saber qué decir…Qué me provocaría menos ira…

- ¿Tú qué?-, lo increpé

Finalmente, como un niño de cinco años al que lo pescaron haciendo una travesura, terminó

-La dejé así, ¡pero le texteé a Andrew que ella lo necesitaba!-

- ¡Permíteme agradecerte la generosidad…!-, dije irónica y furiosa. -¡Cómo se te ocurre!, ¿y la vergüenza?, ¿y si le daba frío…?, ¡Claramente eres hombre! -, grité indignada…

Rob se miraba las manos mientras las restregaba preocupado…

- Pero Andrew iba en camino…-

- ¡En camino!...Después te quejas de que Madd te odia…¡Tú te lo buscas!-, volví a tomar el libro para no seguir discutiendo, y mientras pasaba las páginas sin leer, continué mascullando…

- Mi pobre amiga sola y atada, a la espera de que su novio la encuentre así…casi desnuda…y con esposas…y…-

Me detuve al escucharme…Era realmente una tortura o era algo bastante más entretenido…Rob captó inmediatamente mi pensamiento e imitando voz, repitió para burlarme…

- "_Dejaste a la pobre Madd…_", ¿Te das cuenta Kris...? ¡Pobre Maddy…! -

No le presté atención…Mordiéndome el labio, me imaginé en la misma situación. Sentí despertarse todos mis sentidos…

Rob me observó sonriendo, y tomando su mochila, se puso a hurguetear en ella…

- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó mostrándome una botellita violeta que reconocí inmediatamente como uno de los "sex toys" que había traído de Japón…

- No tengo idea - dije sincera. - La etiqueta estaba en japonés…Lo compré porque me gustó el frasco. Una vendedora que acomodaba la sección me dijo algo así como "deep sensations"…pero su inglés era poco entendible, ¿se puede saber de dónde lo sacaste?- pregunté haciéndome la distraída,

- De tu bolso mágico…Del mismo que Madd sacó las esposas - su risa pícara me anticipó lo que se le estaba ocurriendo.

Abrió el frasco y lo acercó a su nariz

- No huele a nada - dijo decepcionado, y poniéndose un poco en el dedo, lo probó…

- Tampoco tiene sabor – agregó.

Asomó su cuerpo hacia el pasillo, localizando con la vista a Dean, que roncaba sin saber del mundo. Sonrió satisfecho…Mis sospechas se hacían realidad.

Se soltó entonces el cinturón de seguridad, y con "esa" mirada instalada en su cara, me dijo

- Te espero en el baño…- Sin dudarlo, se levantó y caminó por el pasillo del avión.

Me quedé en mi lugar…¿Qué hacía?, ¡El baño!...Lo había visto en varias películas, pero nunca imaginé ser la protagonista…

La idea me tentaba, aunque con nuestra suerte, acabaríamos eyectados por alguna palanca oculta al espacio exterior, o sonaría una alarma que se oiría hasta en Washington…

No, no iría a ningún baño.

Tomé el libro por tercera vez, pero me resultaba imposible concentrarme. Los ronquidos de Dean llegaban a mis oídos y parecían decirme "Veeeee…Te esperaaannnn". No lograba que la imagen se fuese de mi cabeza… "Deep sensations"… ¿De qué "sensation" estaríamos hablando?

Bruscamente y sin dejar que la idea sea juzgada por mi razón, solté el cinturón y salí en busca de Rob.

Teníamos que ser rápidos, había una azafata que estaba en la cabina, pero no tardaría en traernos algo para comer, y no encontrar a ninguno de los dos en su asiento, sería altamente sospechoso.

Mientras me acercaba, podía oír el eco de cada latido de mi corazón…

Había dos baños, pero solo uno estaba trabado. Iba a apoyar mi mano para dar un golpecito cuando la puerta se abrió abruptamente, y la mano de Rob se asomó tirándome hacia adentro.

Cerró la puerta detrás de mí y sin dejarme hablar, me besó vorazmente. La situación, el riesgo...Todo aumentaba la percepción de mis sentidos…

Estreché mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras él con una mano se deshacía de mis pantalones y con la otra intentaba quitarme la polera…

- Esperammpff... Esto es muy chico…¡Ay!, me pegué. ¡Quédate quieto!, yo me la saco…- Entre risas y besos, lo ayudé a desvestirme. Se sentó en el borde del WC y yo me coloqué a horcajadas sobre sus piernas. Los dos reímos cómplices…Hacía tiempo que no me divertía así.

-¿Lo probamos?-, dijo mientras balanceaba el frasquito violeta frente a mis ojos.

- No se para qué sirve…- contesté insegura,

Rob entonces esparció un poco trazando una línea desde mi cuello hasta mi abdomen, pasando estratégicamente por zonas que se tensaron al ser rozadas por sus dedos…Sentí placer por sus caricias, pero no noté nada especial con la crema.

- No sirve…- dije decepcionada, - No siento nada diferente…-

- Shhhh…no te apures Stewart - me contestó, y sosteniendo mis manos con fuerza detrás de mi espalda, fue soplando suavemente a lo largo del camino de gel dibujado en mi cuerpo…

- ¡Ahhhhhh…!-, un escalofrío me estremeció…Fue como poder sentir con cada una de mis células y ser consciente del estímulo en cada milímetro de piel…Nunca había sentido algo igual.

Trataba desesperadamente de soltar mis brazos para tocarlo, para acercarlo más, para unirme a él en ese instante, para descargar esa excitación que me desbordaba, que ya no podía contener, pero él se resistía con fuerza, manteniendo fijas mis manos.

- Siempre he sostenido que los japoneses tienen productos de muy buena calidad -, bromeaba mientras veía con placer como me contorneaba ante la incitación de su suave soplido…

- ¡Basta!...¡Por favor!- no iba a poder aguantar esto mucho tiempo más…

Rob me soltó, y respondiendo a mi pedido, acopló su cuerpo al mío, abandonándonos a un ritmo cadencioso que nos permitía percibirnos, adivinarnos, perdernos y reencontrarnos en ese mundo de emociones compartidas…

Pero en honor a la situación y al tiempo, colocó sus manos bajo mi trasero y apuró mis movimientos, generando que el clímax fuera inminente…Entre respiraciones entrecortadas y ahogando mis gemidos por si alguien escuchaba, cerré los ojos y quise apoyar mis manos en la pared…Sentí un resalto bajo una de mis palmas, pero oleadas de placer nos recorrían e impedían que me percatara de que apretaba el botón de desagote del inodoro.

Un ruido fuerte, contundente, invadió el pequeño baño, al mismo tiempo que Rob separaba violentamente su cuerpo de la pared…

-¿Qué pasa?-, pregunté recobrando lentamente el aliento

Él comenzó a reírse, y desembarazándose de mí, que aún descansaba en sus rodillas, giró su torso mostrándome como cientos de pequeñas manchas azules decoraban su polera clara.

- ¡Rob!, ¡No pusiste la tapa antes de sentarte!-, chillé desesperada, imaginándolo bajar del avión frente a miles de paparazzis con la espalda salpicada de azul cobalto…

-¿Acaso tú te diste cuenta?-, preguntó irritado…

- Yo no estaba sentada…¿Es que no sientes dónde apoyas tu culo?- reclamé mientras trataba inútilmente de limpiar las manchas con agua.

- No…Mi culo intentaba concentrarse en otra cosa…Y no noté que te disgustara en lo que estaba ocupado…-, contestó empezando a perder la paciencia.

Tomé aire para seguir…Pero al ver su cara, aún con rastros del placentero momento vivido, decidí callarme y usar la boca para besarlo una vez más…

Se relajó y sonrió, abrazándome y ayudando a que me vista en el estrecho cubículo…

Casi terminábamos cuando dos golpes suaves tocaron la puerta…

- ¡Te dije!-, el terror borró la sonrisa de mi rostro,

- ¡Nos descubrió la azafata!, lo va a poner en internet y en dos minutos sabrán que "Robert Pattinson y Kristen Stewart usan los baños de los aviones para demostrarse el amor que esconden ante las cámaras…"-

- No…-, me contestó paciente, - Será en cuatro horas, porque aquí no puede usar el teléfono…y no creo que ponga lo de "demostrase su amor", suena tan elaborado…Pondrá que en vuelo que asiste "Rob Pattinson y Kristen Stewart follaron en el baño, y por la cara de ella al salir, se ve que él hizo muy bien su trabajo…"-

Lo miré incrédula…¡Yo no estaba para bromas!

Iba a justificarme diciendo que me había descompuesto, y que Rob me ayudaba mientras vomitaba…

Entre el ruido de motores oímos la voz de Dean

- Que tal si salen y se sientan…Hay turbulencias y no me gustaría que lleguen con el cuello roto -, sonaba como mi papá. Igual de enojado y protector.

Abrimos la puerta lentamente…No había auxiliar de vuelo a la vista.

- Rob, que tienes en la espalda…¿Con qué te ensuciaste así?- preguntó su guardaespaldas extrañado,

Mi novio lo miró con una sonrisa culpable pero no dio explicaciones. No hizo falta…Un fuerte olor a desinfectante de lavanda acompañaba su caminar.

Nos fuimos a sentar tomados de la mano ante sus ojos curiosos; no tardaría en entender porqué Rob lucía así, y para ese momento, esperaba no estar viéndole la cara.

Era cierto. En cuatro horas más quizás estaríamos en internet y medio mundo hablaría de la camisa moteada en azul de mi novio. Pero…¿Quién nos quitaba lo bailado?

Era cierto. Para nosotros, no existía el momento justo y la situación segura…Sin embargo, nuestro amor sabía resolver los inconvenientes, y encontrarnos de las maneras más increíbles y maravillosas.

**Maddy**

Me desperté sin ganas y sentí su abrazo cálido…El ritmo plácido de su respiración me acunaba, invitándome a seguir allí, a su lado para siempre.

Recordé cuando lo conocí…En realidad, cuando lo reconocí, ya que lo había visto un par de veces en forma casual; sin embargo esta vez, motivados por una historia de amor que no nos pertenecía, habíamos llegado a percibirnos de otra forma…

Habíamos acompañado a nuestros mejores amigos en momentos duros, difíciles, y eso me había mostrado a un Andy distinto…Detrás de ese loco creativo, que podía llegar vestido de rojo a un funeral, se escondía un ser reflexivo, profundo, fiel, que me maravillaba por la forma en que comprendía una mirada, un gesto…

"No soy bueno en casi nada, pero soy perfecto en hacerme querer", decía al describirse…Sin embargo, era capaz de ver música en un paisaje o escuchar canciones en el sonido del viento…

A medida que caía, no sin resistirme, en las redes del amor, me preguntaba qué me deparaba el destino frente a él…Hacía seis meses que vivía con Rob, y había buscado varios trabajos sin demasiada suerte…No era fácil siendo extranjero y más aún sin tener demasiada experiencia en nada…

Sentí sus brazos estrecharse sobresaltados cuando Bear lo despertó con sus ladridos.

- Hola princesa…-, dijo con esos ojos melancólicos que me gustaban tanto.

- Hola Mr. Grey…Digo, Mr. Mc Lean! - bromeé aludiendo a nuestro encuentro,

- Estoy famélica…¿Tú tienes hambre?-, pregunté, y sin esperar la respuesta, salí de su abrazo parándome, con la intención de ir a buscar algo para comer.

- No te vayas todavía…-, me pidió tomando mi mano y volviéndome a la cama con un suave tirón…

- Pero es que ya vuelvo…-, dije sonriéndole con ternura ante su deseo de que permanezca a su lado.

- Es que quiero hablar contigo…- El hambre desapareció de mí dejándole lugar a un sentimiento opresivo de expectación…Tenía malas experiencias con los "Quiero que hablemos" y frases similares…Cada vez que los escuchaba, terminaba nuevamente sola, abrazada a un tarro de helado, con los ojos hinchados de llorar y dos kilos más gorda…

Andy notó el cambio en mi cara y me besó…

- ¡Si vas a dejarme no quiero preámbulos!-, dije sintiendo que mis ojos se aguaban,

- No, no precisamente…- Al escucharlo, sonreí aliviada.

Me sentó a su lado y él también se incorporó, y sin más expectativas empezó a hablar.

- Recuerdas cuando te conté que en Londres tenía un proyecto con un amigo…-

- Sí, de montar una empresa de producción de eventos creativos de artistas principiantes…- contesté recordando las veces que me lo había contado tan ilusionado…Pero era un sueño más que un proyecto; nunca habían conseguido los recursos económicos, y con la crisis europea, era raro que alguien quisiera invertir en algo así.

Una luz diferente iluminó su sonrisa cuando me escuchó.

- ¡Exacto!...Bueno, resulta que hace unas semanas me llamó Sean, mi amigo, desde Londres…Alguien lo había contactado para conocer la idea. Le enviamos el proyecto en detalle y tuvo un par de entrevistas con él, dónde le explicó que representaba a un millonario llamado Edward Tomlinson, que quería invertir en talentos jóvenes, y que nuestra idea de intervenir plazas, calles, y demás espacios públicos con obras de artistas emergentes, le parecía increíblemente novedosa…-, todo su cuerpo desbordaba entusiasmo…Pero yo solo escuchaba la palabra "Londres" que hacía eco en el fondo de mi alma, congelándome ante la sola idea de verlo partir…

- ¿Y entonces…?-, traté de que mi voz no temblara al preguntarle,

- Ayer llamó Sean…Mr. Tomlinson aceptó la propuesta e invertirá 500.000 euros "para comenzar" – concluyó satisfecho.

- ¿Te irás…?-, sabía que era tan egoísta al preguntarle eso antes de felicitarlo, de abrazarlo y ser feliz por sus logros…Pero no podía…Esta vez no podía.

Bajó la cabeza y sin mirarme contestó ese sí que tanto temía…

Me solté de sus manos bruscamente. Tenía que salir de allí en ese momento…Sin embargo, el silencio de la habitación se llenó nuevamente con sus palabras

- Quiero que vengas conmigo.-

No fue una pregunta, no fue una sugerencia…Fue un pedido, y sus voz tenía el inconfundible timbre del alma cuando habla.

Lo abracé, y a pesar de mis esfuerzos, las lágrimas se desparramaron en el hueco de su cuello, donde me refugié a recibir al amor verdadero…Por primera vez en mi vida.

**Andy**

Tuve tanto miedo…

Ella tenía trabajo, familia, era inteligente, bella…Tantas veces sentí que cuando Rob y Kristen resolviesen el conflicto y ya no fuese necesario seguir acompañándolos, cuando me viese realmente y se diese cuenta de que no tenía nada que ofrecerle, me saludaría amablemente invitándome a seguir mi camino lejos de ella…

Y entonces, Sean me llamó para contarme sobre el viejo millonario...

La confianza en el proyecto de Mr Tomlinson no solo me abría la puerta para realizar un sueño postergado por tanto tiempo, sino que me dejaban ver un camino en el que existía un futuro para invitarla, al que podía pedirle que me acompañe.

Pensaba decírselo esa noche, ya que estaríamos solos, pero con la historia de las esposas, mis planes habían cambiado y lo agradecía, quería disfrutarla lo más posible antes de contarle que debía partir, y si rechazaba la idea de acompañarme, las cosas no serían iguales entre nosotros. Tendría que tomar una decisión y elegir entre mi realización profesional y mi vida junto a ella…

Por eso, ese espacio de juego había sido ideal para que olvide un poco la ansiedad que me aquejaba y tomara fuerzas para hablar con ella.

La amé como nunca, y al terminar nos dormimos agotados hasta que los ladridos de Bear me recordaron que la realidad existía.

Desperté…Ya no tenía excusas, tenía que peguntárselo y salir de la duda…Para bien o para mal.

Me miró con sus ojos color miel, que decían tanto más que sus palabras…¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que estaba mirándome?

Me hubiese quedado allí, apoyado en su pecho para siempre, pero me preguntó si tenía hambre, y antes de que pueda abrir la boca, saltaba de la cama y del calor de mis brazos.

La retuve y empecé…Me emocionó que recordara el proyecto que varias veces le había mencionado, pero cuando le conté acerca de Mr. Tomlinson, y la posibilidad de que se convierta en realidad, noté que sus ojos se ensombrecieron…Y esa niebla que se instaló allí tenía un nombre…Londres.

Llegué al final de mi relato…¿Se lo preguntaba?, ¿dejaba que vislumbre la opción para que decida en libertad?

Pero mi corazón tomó la palabra…Y solo se lo pidió, sincero y claro, con la esperanza de que aceptase y pudiese seguir amándola allá lejos, en mi tierra de brumas azules y castillos medievales…

- Sí, claro que sí -, dijo entre lágrimas e hipos...

Y yo sentí que al fin mi vida se anclaba en un lugar, y que mi libertad, solo tenía sentido a su lado.

**Kristen**

Al llegar de Nueva York y bajar del avión, sentí que empezaba una cuenta regresiva…Faltaba tan poco para el estreno, para decirles adiós a Bella y a Edward, para despedirme de mi adorado mundo de Twilight…

Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que fuésemos desligados de nuestros personajes, antes de que Bella me dejase ser Kristen, solo Kristen…Quizás era porque después de estos casi cinco años, la dos nos disputábamos mi cuerpo, y finalmente, yo sabía que parte de ella viviría en mí para siempre.

Al llegar a la casa noté a Maddy extraña…Nos reímos con el cuento de las esposas y del baño del avión, pero algo la preocupaba.

- ¿Te pasa algo?-, pregunté curiosa,

- No...- contestó esquiva y cambió el tema como lo hacía cada vez que quería ocultarme algo…

Decidí no presionarla. Yo también estaba emocional esos días, y algo me decía que era mejor no insistir, y enterarme de su secreto cuando pudiese escucharla tranquila.

Los días pasaron volando y ahí estaba yo, esa noche de noviembre, envuelta en gasas doradas, como una reina. Me paré frente al espejo y pregunté en voz alta

-¿Te gusta Bella?-

No fue ella quien me contestó, sino Rob, que entró a la habitación del hotel en que nos preparábamos vestido de impecable

Gucci…verde.

- Edward dice que te ves increíble y…-, me tomó de una mano y me hizo girar imitando nuestro baile de la primer película…

-…Y que se te ve un poco más de lo que Rob desearía, ya que él sí es muy humano y está muriendo celos…-

Sonreí ante su ocurrencia. Él me tomo de la cintura y me acercó a su cuerpo…Finalmente el verde le quedaba estupendo, y si iba desnudo, me daba lo mismo. Lo amaba tanto…

- ¡No!, sal que me vas a despeinar -, dije solo por formalidad, ya que lo que menos deseaba era que se separase de mí. La nostalgia latía en cada rincón de mi cuerpo…

- Ven aquí…-, dijo sin hacerme caso, y sus labios atraparon los míos en un beso cálido, sentido, y con un toque de sal, que le dejaron al escaparse algunas lágrimas.

Golpearon suavemente la puerta…Salimos de la mano, pero al bajar del ascensor, nos separamos. Sin embargo esta vez no me sentía sola…Bella iba de mi mano, y esta era su despedida, tenía que dejar que la disfrute.

Llegué y al bajar del auto, todos mis miedos se manifestaron juntos…

-Quiero estar con Rob -, le imploré a Ruth

- ¡No seas niñita!-, me contestó nerviosa. - Está más adelante y esto es un mundo de gente…-

- ¡Quiero estar con Rob!- le repetí, y mi mirada debe haber sido más convincente esta vez, porque empezó a abrirse paso entre la multitud

En el camino encontré a mi papá…

- Estás tan linda mi amor-, dijo mientras me irradiaba de confianza con su abrazo,

- Gracias pa…-, Dije sintiendo ríos salados en mi garganta que me obligaban a tragar, para que las lágrimas no se asomaran y arruinaran mi noche velando mis ojos.

- Si quieres estar dos minutos con él, vamos, ¡apúrate!-, me ordenó Ruth, mientras me abría camino a los codazos…

Allí estaba. Sonriente, seguro, feliz…Lo abracé y acaricié su espalda, lo más disimulada posible…Pero era en vano. Al día siguiente, ese pequeño gesto de cariño estaría dando vuelta el mundo…¿Pero podía culpar a las fans…?

No. Ellas querían ver amor…

Es que el mundo necesita amor…Un amor puro, verdadero, comprometido, de entrega, sin egoísmos, y que finalmente, triunfaba sobre todas las adversidades…

"Empecemos con un para siempre", decía Edward levantando su copa…

Pero aunque ellas soñaban con el amor de Twilight, perfecto e inalcanzable, querían el amor de Rob y mío, humano y falible…

Porque ese vestido glamoroso, ese maquillaje que escondía mis pecas y mis labios pálidos, solo ocultaban una chica como todas ellas, que también soñaba con un "amor eterno" como el de Edward, pero era tan feliz al lado del amor del día a día de un chico inglés, desgarbado y despeinado, que una tarde de California llegó a su corazón para quedarse.

-Te amo-, me dijo al oído mientras le indicaban que se quitara mi rouge, que le había quedado en sus labios después de nuestro beso en el hotel. Me sonrió cómplice…

"_Edward es todo tuyo, Bella…Rob es mío"_, pensé mientras lo miraba quitarse torpemente la mancha de la boca…"_Y aunque no pueda ofrecerme eternidades, se que es el hombre perfecto para mí."_

Entonces, con la mirada en todos aquellos que me habían acompañado y vibrado con cada escena de esta historia compartida, dejé por fin que Bella se soltara de mi mano...

Respiré hondo. Las emociones vividas en todo este tiempo se agolpaban en mí y me costaba respirar...

Pero era la hora...y con pena, orgullo, alivio, melancolía y sobre todo gratitud, pude decir

.- Adiós Twilight…-

**Hola a todos**

**El anteúltimo capítulo…Qué increíble…**

**Hoy voy a agradecerles en general, porque en el próximo pienso hacerlo en particular, nombrando a cada uno de los que me han acompañado en Equivocarse…**

**Hoy fue laaargo y parecía que nunca iba a terminar de escribir todo lo que quería contarles…Pero estoy contenta…Creo que se han ido cerrando historias, abriendo esperanzas, y por sobre todo, a lo largo del Fic les he mostrado mi punto de vista de lo que es amar…No creo que sea el único ni el verdadero, pero es el que yo siento que permite entregar, recibir, compartir, crecer construír…equivocarse, y tener la oportunidad de poder volver a empezar.**

**Les dejo un beso enorme a las chicas twitter (muero por mencionarlas, pero en muy tarde y quiero publicar de una vez) y a todos los amigos FF, que comentan cada semana.**

**Un abrazo a todos y nos vemos en el 34 y el epílogo**

**Gracias por todo**

**Maite**


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34. Parte 1 **(Mañana se publicará la parte 2 como capítulo 35)

_I don't want a lot for Christmas,_

_there is just one thing I need,_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own,_

_more than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true…_

_All I want for Christmas_

_Is you_

_All I want for Christmas is you. Mariah Carey_

**Rob**

Volvíamos al hotel luego del estreno en Berlín y todo parecía un sueño del que iba despertando sin saber bien si ya estaba lúcido o todavía dormía.

Kristen dormitaba con su cabeza apoyada en la ventana del auto. Su mano, tomada de la mía, se aflojaba y se contraía, a medida que iba perdiéndose en sus sueños.

La acerqué a mí, recostándola en mi pecho para que estuviese mas cómoda y emitió un suspiro de agradecimiento. Estaba helada…Era tan terca que no quiso ponerse medias ante la sugerencia de Ruth.

- Me pican…¡No voy a tener frío!- le contestó rechazándolas y probándose los altísimos zapatos que tendría que ponerse con el vestido que habían elegido para esa noche. Ruth, resignada las guardó. No valía la pena tratar de convencerla. Solo le daría la razón cuando estuviese temblando en la alfombra roja y ya fuese tarde para cambiar de opinión…

Las luces de las calles titilaban iluminando la niebla de un opaco cielo nocturno…Los árboles sacudían esqueléticas ramas desnudas que parecían saludarme desde la vereda de una plaza, de las tantas que pasamos hasta llegar al hotel…Quizás no era a mí al que le decían adiós sino a Edward, quien esa noche se despedía también de mi cuerpo, volviendo a tener uno inmortal, en ese mundo de papel en el que Stephenie lo había soñado alguna vez..

La ambigüedad de sentimientos que me provocaba separarme de él, de ese ser perfecto que se había apoderado de mi personalidad real tantas veces, me confundía…Lo había deseado tantas veces, y sin embargo ahora, una melancolía se me colaba entre el cansancio y el alivio de haber terminado con la saga…

El auto aparcó en un estacionamiento privado en la parte trasera del hotel. Desperté a Kristen suavemente y bajamos, por suerte, sin paparazzis a la vista.

Entramos a la habitación en silencio. El aire tenía olor a despedida…

-¿Sientes pena?-, me preguntó

- No sé…- Contesté sincero.

Y era cierto… La pena y el alivio se mezclaban con imágenes de las películas y de Kristen a lo largo del tiempo

Eso era lo que más le agradecía a Edward…Haberla conocido. Haberla besado justificado en el personaje, cuando todavía le pertenecía a otro…Haberme perdido mirándola cuando lo disponía el guión, obligándome a hacer lo que más quería en el mundo…estar a su lado.

La abracé apoyando mis labios en su frente, sintiendo su tibieza…Ahora, los crepúsculos de sus días, las lunas nuevas que iluminaban sus noches, la novedad de los eclipses, y el amor de sus amaneceres, eran míos para siempre.

- Si no fuese a dormir contigo esta noche, y no supiese que voy a poder besarte todas las veces que quiera, aunque la letra no lo especifique, sentiría que mi alma se divide en dos…-, dramaticé.

- ¡Qué romántico…!-, contestó riendo, -…Aunque leyendo tu pensamiento, deberías decir: "Si no supiese que voy a hacerte el amor ahora mismo porque eres mi novia y me da lo mismo lo que Eddie opine, estaría bastante malhumorado"-

La besé riendo, sabiendo que sentirla mía era tanto más que tener sexo con ella…

Estábamos exhaustos, pero tranquilos de que las tres premier fuera de América habían sido un éxito…

Mañana sería otro día y partiría una nueva vida. Kristen tenía pocos proyectos aún, lo que la tenía muy nerviosa, pero yo sabía que era cuestión de tiempo. Era una actriz fantástica, y estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento, no tendría tiempo para respirar por la cantidad de trabajo que tendría…Sin embrago, ella no se sentía tan optimista, así que había decidido sugerirle pasar unos días en Londres antes de volver. Esperaba que de esta forma, disminuyera un poco su ansiedad y Ruth pudiese dormir tranquila al menos una noche, sin que ella le envíe un whatsapp cada hora.

- Bájame el cierre, por favor…-, me pidió arrastrando su vestido dorado después de sacarse los zapatos.

- ¿Solo el cierre?- me acerqué y descubrí su espalda, besando su piel a medida que asomaba debajo del vestido,

- No sé para qué preguntas si vas a hacer lo que deseas…-, se dio vuelta comenzando a desabrochar mi camisa. Su vestido caía descubriendo sus hombros y parte de su pecho desnudo, y yo sabía que no iba a dejar que siguiera desvistiéndome con esa parsimonia antes de comérmela a besos…

Cuando terminó con mi ropa, dejó que mis ojos comprobaran cómo tratándose de ella, la realidad siempre superaba las expectativas de mi imaginación, al comenzar a bajar con sus labios por mi pecho hacia mi abdomen, dejando que mi de deseo anticipara lo que pasaría al llegar más abajo; momento en el que empujándome en la amplia cama de ese hotel en Alemania, nos amamos por última vez acompañados de los ecos de un estreno de Twilight.

**Maddy**

Llegaron a la casa más temprano de lo esperado.

Andy y yo habíamos pasado unos días increíbles…Hasta Bear y Bernie me parecían más simpáticos.

La decisión de mudarnos a Londres juntos me provocaba una emoción nueva, me hacía sentir elegida, amada. Ahora me daba cuenta cómo el temor había contenido mi deseo de amarlo, mis ganas de demostrarle cuánto me gustaba que llenara mis días…Era algo que tenía muy bien aprendido. Así se sufría menos al decir adiós…

Pero ahora todo era diferente. Una sensación de libertad desataba lazos invisibles que la cautela había atado en mi historia, y me permitía entregarme a Andy como nunca lo había hecho antes.

Me di cuenta de su llegada porque los perros empezaron a ladrar y corrieron hacia el jardín desesperados…- ¡Ingratos!-, pensé…- ¿Quién les ha dado de comer y los ha sacado religiosamente a estirar sus patas todas las tardes?...¡Andy!...A él le deben respeto y gratitud…-

Salí detrás de ellos a recibir a los viajeros. ¡Moría de ganas de contarle a Kristen la noticia! No lo había hecho antes porque estaba tan nerviosa con el estreno…Pero ahora era mi momento…Esta vez era yo la protagonista de la historia.

Rob traía las maletas por el camino de entrada, lo saludé con la mano y no sonrió. Kristen venía detrás, pero rápidamente se adelantó, y con paso apurado entró a la casa sin detenerse a saludarme; sin embargo, alcancé a notar sus ojos rojos y su cara rígida.

Me di vuelta para seguirla cuando oí la voz de Rob que me detenía

- Déjala…-, su voz sonó seca, convincente.

-¿Qué pasó?-, pregunté confundida, sospechando que habían discutido.

- ¡Nada!-, dejó las maletas en la entrada y se desplomó en un sillón, resoplando mientras se cubría la cara con las manos.

- O me lo dices o voy corriendo a ver qué le pasa a mi amiga...-, dije desafiante, - De cualquier forma iré, pero si me cuentas tú, probablemente me entere antes de que ella logre explicármelo entre hipos y sollozos…- amenacé mientras me sentaba frente a él, cada vez más ansiosa.

Descubrió su cara, y noté con sorpresa que sus ojos también estaban vidriosos.

Rob nunca se había quebrado frente a mí…No supe qué hacer. Siempre lo vi desde la vereda de enfrente. Mi amistad incondicional a Kristen lo colocaba como amigo o enemigo, de acuerdo a la situación entre ellos. Sin embargo, en el fondo lo apreciaba.

Era paciente, leal y transparente, condiciones indispensables para permanecer a lado de alguien como ella. Nuestra relación era algunas veces complicada, pero no creía que hubiese alguien más adecuado para Kristen, y estaba segura de que Andy lo adoraba por alguna razón…

Me acerqué y titubeante, coloqué mi mano sobre su hombro…Me miró y sonrió con esfuerzo, a pesar de que sus ojos estaban nublados por la pena. Me moría por subir a ver a Kristen, pero algo me decía que él me necesitaba en ese momento_…-¡¿Andy?!, ¿Se puede saber dónde estás?-,_ dije pensando en cual sería el paradero de mi novio cuando lo necesitaba allí, en ese preciso momento…

- ¿Quieres contarme?-, mi tono cambió radicalmente, y él lo notó…

Ya no exigía, ahora le ofrecía mi escucha para que vuelque lo que lo complicaba. Sabía que yo no le resultaba la mejor de las confidentes, pero esta vez, el dolor había bajado su guardia, y con la voz cargada de rabia, comenzó a explicarme cómo al llegar al aeropuerto, los paparazzis lo esperaban…

Y esta vez, no era fotos lo que buscaban, sino el escándalo de la pregunta que los atormentara, que los retrocediera en el tiempo hasta ese julio aborrecible. La misión era herirlos sin piedad.

- Juegan tan sucio Madd…-, dijo con la mirada fija en algún lugar donde buscaba respuestas…

- Son como los espectadores del Circo Romano, gozan viendo como nos defendemos con las manos desnudas de los leones, sabiendo que cada pregunta es un zarpazo que nos saca la piel, eligiendo cada palabra que gritan, percibiendo que el filo irá directo a nuestra herida…- su voz arrastraba lágrimas contenidas.

Entendí. Me indigné. No supe qué decir ni qué hacer…

Me paré y lo abracé; y quizás, en ese momento, mi alma fue más sabia que mis palabras, porque sentí esa rara comunión que se da cuando encontramos la cuerda del corazón del otro, y somos capaces de tirar de ella para devolver algo de la fuerza perdida, del consuelo necesitado.

- Ve a verla…- me dijo separándose de mi abrazo,

Con la amargura apretada en la garganta, y amenazándola de muerte si se le ocurría asomarse por algún poro de mi cuerpo, caminé en busca de Kristen,

- Maddy…-, escuché su voz mientras subía las escaleras y me detuve, inmóvil,

- Gracias…-

No me di vuelta…Era un riesgo que no podía correr. Mis lágrimas eran sumisas pero no sé si tanto. Levanté mi mano a modo de respuesta y seguí subiendo en busca de "su mitad", que sospechaba que lloraba en algún lugar solitario de la casa.

Estaba encerrada en el baño. Al igual que cuando tenía once años y se murió su tortuga… Pero antes era tan fácil consolarla. Las penas se iban obedientemente cuando compartíamos un helado, o salíamos a probarnos ropa usada en una tienda vintage…

Ahora, golpeaba la puerta pensando qué decirle cuando me enfrentase con su dolor.

Sentí la cerradura abrirse y entré. Se había duchado, y envuelta en su enorme bata de toalla parecía tan frágil. Su nariz y ojos rojos evidenciaban un llanto que había cesado hacía poco.

- Pareces "Rudolph el reno"-, odié mi poca ocurrencia de palabras de consuelo para decirle…

- ¿Lo viste?, ¿cómo está?-, su voz preocupada era acompañada por una sensación de culpa arrastrada

- Abajo. Triste…Pero sobrevivirá.- contesté tratando de tranquilizarla.

Se sentó en el inodoro y abrazó sus piernas

- Nunca nos dejarán olvidarlo, Maddy, es su alimento…Y lo peor es que lo probaron por mi culpa…Yo los invité al banquete. ¡Cómo pude ser tan tonta!-

Mi pobre amiga sonaba tan cansada. Todos aquellos que participaban en ese juego despiadado y sangriento, donde las caras del dado eran los escándalos de aquellos cuya vida pública no los dejaba equivocarse, avanzaban casilleros sin mirar siquiera las cabezas que pisaban, las vidas que lastimaban…Eso hacían, llegaban a una meta millonaria vendiendo almas ajenas.

- ¿Qué hago Madd…?, ¿Qué hago?-

Cerré los ojos a la razón y hablé nuevamente desde las entrañas, desde donde sé que le dolía …

- No te des vuelta, Kris, sigue hacia delante. Tus disculpas, tu arrepentimiento, aún dejan ecos en los oídos de los que te queremos…Y en realidad, no les debes explicaciones a nadie más que a quién abajo, espera que hagas compañía a su soledad, muriendo por que vayas a abrazarlo.-

Bajó sin prisa, pero segura. Lo amaba.

Sus vidas estaban heridas y cosidas con puntadas imperfectas. Pero solo aquellos que se quieren, son capaces de buscar hilos que unan almas. Hebras finas, invisibles y resistentes, expertas en coser las grietas de una historia, para poder seguir andando en la misma huella, de la mano…

Pasé a su lado tratando de que mis pasos fuesen mudos. Miré a los perros con esa cara que hasta a mí me asustaba, así que me siguieron silenciosos hasta que los tres desaparecimos en la cocina…Sin embargo, por el amplio rabillo de mi ojo, los vi besándose…Y fue suficiente para que comprobara lo importante que era en la vida aprender a coser…

Una hora más tarde llegó Andy, que por suerte entró por la cocina, donde lo puse al tanto de los hechos.

- Entonces…no les dijiste -, sentado en la mesa donde tomaba un café, tiró de mi brazo hasta que me senté en sus rodillas.

- No…No era el momento…-, dije pensando en la reacción de Kristen a mi partida.

- ¿Dudas…?- preguntó Andy preocupado,

- ¿De cuánto te amo?-, sonreí mirando sus ojos claros,

Recibí cosquillas como respuesta, y mi carcajada fue interrumpida por Rob, que entró a la cocina de bastante mejor humor que antes.

- ¿No hay suficientes cuartos en esta casa?-, bromeó sacando una cerveza del refrigerador,

- Sí, pero estaba pensando en el closet de los traperos. Tú lo probaste…¿me lo recomiendas?-, contestó Andy parándose a saludarlo con un abrazo,

Rob se rio con ganas…Kristen rodeó desde atrás su cintura, asomando su cabeza y reprochando a Andy por su broma

- No empieces o no comes esta noche…- Ya su piel volvía al "pálido transparente", como la molestaba Andrew refiriéndose al color de su tez, abandonando las "rojeces" y los "sollozos" de aquella tarde de diciembre…"El río vuelve a su cauce", diría la sabia de mi abuela.

Comimos lo que Kristen cocinó, los cuatro riéndonos de las anécdotas del pavo que horneó en Londres, tratando de compartir Acción de gracias con la británica familia de su novio.

Andy notaba mi tensión…¡Nunca encontraría el momento oportuno para compartir nuestra noticia!. Le había pedido que me dejase decírselo a Kristen primero, pero el tiempo se estiraba y yo no hablaba…

- ¿Van a armar un árbol de Navidad? - pregunté para sacar un tema aparentemente inofensivo de conversación,

- Sería buena idea...Porque esta vez vamos a pasarlo aquí, juntos, ¿no? -

Kristen miró a Rob, convencida de haber preguntado una obviedad; sin embargo, su afirmación no llegó lo rápido que ella esperaba y de pronto, el clima distendido empezó a nublarse de ansiedad…¿Quién me mandó a formular "preguntas inocentes"?

Rob no contestaba. Con los ojos clavados en el mantel, jugaba con la tapa de una cerveza mientras Andy me miraba sin saber si era hora de la retirada o no.

- ¿Y qué les parece si hacemos una fiesta "pre-navideña"?-, pregunté tratando de que las palabras llenaran el silencio incómodo en el que Kristen seguía esperando una respuesta.

Sin dejar de observar a Rob, con la mirada confusa pero con la experiencia de quien está acostumbrado a fingir, trató de sonreír…

- ¡Claro…!- Enseguida se paró recogiendo los platos de la mesa y abriendo la puerta de la máquina lavavajillas, intentando fingir entusiasmo…Pero a mí no me engañaba.

- Solo si quieres… - me levanté a ayudarla pero evitó enfrentarme,

- Me encantaría…- insistió. Había controlado sus sentimientos y trataba de ocupar su cabeza en lo que le había propuesto…¿Rob pensaba dejarla para Nochebuena?

Empecé a sentir cómo se calentaba mi sangre…

No, no lo haría. Seguro lo discutirían y lo pasarían juntos en Los Ángeles, o ella cedería y sería junto a la familia de él…Ojalá fuese en Londres…Andy y yo viajaríamos el 22 de diciembre, y nada me gustaría más que estrenar mi vida londinense junto a ellos.

Kristen volvió a la mesa con un pote de helado, y mientras servía planeaba a quienes invitar. Claramente la fiesta le resultaba el mejor de los escapes a su decepción por la "no respuesta" de Rob, y tomando un papel y un lápiz, escribía los detalles como si se tratara de la boda real.

- Algo íntimo…Podríamos comprar un árbol grande, los adornos y proponer que lo armemos todos ese día…Yo tengo varias funciones y promociones de "On the road" por delante, pero puede ser…- sacó su teléfono y consultó rápidamente el calendario, - …el 17. ¿Qué te parece?, ¿tú tienes algo?- le preguntó a un Rob ausente, tratando de integrarlo a la conversación.

Al oír su nombre, salió de su autismo y sin saber mucho de lo qué hablábamos, contestó un sí vago…

- Me duele la cabeza…Voy a acostarme - anunció sin más explicaciones, y besando la cabeza de Kristen, subió las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Mi amiga respiró profundo, pero no lo siguió, y mordiendo el lápiz como si quisiera afilar los dientes para matarlo a mordiscones más tarde, siguió hablando de la velada

- ¿Puedes avisarle a Suzie, Madd?, y de Andy G con Emma ocúpate tú Andrew, por favor…Yo voy a mandarle un whatsapp a Dakota, a mis hermanos…Y creo que ya está…¡Ah!, me olvidaba de Scouty y Sam…-

Andy, que había observado toda la escena en silencio, se puso de pie y metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, sacó un frasco de Tylenol. Llenó un vaso de agua y se lo entregó a Kristen

- Creo que alguien te necesita arriba – le dijo comprensivo, y con estas palabras, dio por terminada la cena. Ella tomó lo que le daban sin decir ni una palabra, pero sus ojos verdes no tenían precisamente destellos de pena ni compasión en ese momento.

- ¿Quieres hablar?-, le pregunté sabiendo que estaba conteniendo una horda de sentimientos encontrados. La que quería hablar era yo, pero nuevamente las circunstancias no eran buenas…Lo mío podía esperar.

Sacudió la cabeza ante mi propuesta, y con el frasco en una mano y el vaso en la otra, subió al encuentro de su novio, furiosa como hacía tiempo no la veía.

"Otra vez será, Madd…", me dije a mí misma, y apagando la luz de la cocina, también me fui a la cama.

Andy miraba televisión cuando entré en la habitación. Me senté y se acercó, masajeándome el cuello mientras me yo me desabrochaba la camisa pensando en lo ocurrido…

- ¡Tienes que hablar con Robmfmff!- quise empezar, pero Andrew me tapó la boca con la mano, adivinando lo que quería decir, y me preguntó

- ¿Se lo dijiste?-

- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!, ¿no viste lo que pasó?...¡Rob no va a pasar Navidad con ella!... ¡Explícame en qué está pensando!...Qué tanto precisa pasarla allá, con su madre y sus hermanas que detestan a Kristen…Ella no puede dejar a su padre solo…Está recién divorciado...- se me atropellaban las palabras, indignada por la inoperancia de mi novio que no opinaba ni una palabra del asunto.

- Lizz y Vick no detestan a Kristen. Todavía tienen algún recelo, que es lógico...Y volviendo a nuestro asunto, si no se lo dices mañana, se lo digo yo a Rob - anunció finalmente.

¿Para eso abrió la boca?, ¿para amenazarme? Lo miré con los ojos como platos, absorta,

- Madd, mi amor, sé que para ti es importante proteger a Kristen de todo y de todos, pero esta vez, tú la necesitas a ella. No es fácil dejar tu país, tus afectos, y emprender un viaje que no esperabas…Tienes que contárselo -

Andy creía que la que iba a hacer el escándalo era yo…¡Qué iluso! Nada me alegraba más que ese desarraigo por causa amorosa, digno de empalagosas películas románticas, y que nunca creí que podía pasarme a mí...

Lo que estaba claro que era él había dado por terminado el conflicto entre Rob y Kristen, y ahora enfocaba su atención en mí…Me conmovió su dedicación, no estaba acostumbrada a que me cuiden, pero no era yo el problema. Conocía a mi amiga, y sabía que nuestra separación no sería sencilla

- ¿Tú te imaginas su cara cuando le diga que me voy ? No, no puedo decírselo - contesté descartando cualquier sinceridad en ese momento…

- ¿Entonces te vas a ir sin avisar?…¿O no te vas a ir? -, las palabras de Andy sonaron firmes, severas, y tenía razón. Iba a llegar el 22, con las valijas en la puerta, e iba a seguir sin encontrar el momento justo.

- Déjame anunciarlo en la fiesta navideña…Allí habrá ponche con alcohol, música fuerte, estará rodeada de amigos, no le importará mucho…- dije convincente,

Andy me miró desconfiado pero aceptó, y dándome un beso, siguió viendo la televisión, mientras yo cerraba los ojos pidiendo que se me ocurriese la forma mejor de contarle a Kristen acerca de mi partida.

**Kristen**

La habitación estaba en penumbras…

Solo iluminada por mi velador, me saqué la ropa y me puse una camiseta vieja que usaba como piyama. Rob no se movió.

-Te traje Tylenol…-, dije en voz baja, aunque supuse que no dormía.

Giró en la cama y apoyó su cabeza en el ángulo recto que formó su brazo.

- Gracias-, susurró, y tragó dos comprimidos con un sorbo de agua; al terminar, volvió a darme la espalda.

Me acosté boca arriba, sin tocarlo, tratando de reprimir mis ganas de increparlo por su silencio en la mesa, que había hablado más que todas las palabras. Mi frustración inicial había dado lugar a una rabia que me costaba apaciguar.

- Qué suerte que puedas dormir, y qué oportuno para evitar que hablemos -, me escuché decir como ajena a mi voz, furiosa por mi incapacidad de controlarme

- No estoy durmiendo-, me contestó sin abrir lo ojos, y no supe deducir si estaba molesto.

Me coloqué de lado, para poder verlo mejor,

- Yo no puedo viajar a Londres. Este año es complicado…mis padres divorciados, todo lo que pasó…-

- No QUIERES viajar a Londres -, replicó con dureza abriendo los ojos pero fijándolos en un punto dónde yo no estaba.

- Pero es cierto, siempre hemos pasado Navidad con nuestras familias. No veo por qué este año tiene que ser distinto -, concluyó irónico.

- Tienes razón-, dije más enojada que antes…-Es que pensé que era importante que este año no estuviésemos separados…Pero creo que me he equivocado - contesté, y esta vez, la que me tapé hasta las orejas fui yo, dando por concluída la conversación antes de que mi rabia se convirtiese en llanto…No entendía por qué no podía quedarse en Los Ángeles por esta vez.

- Sabes que para mi familia es importante que pase la Navidad en Londres…Puedes venir si lo deseas, pero sé que te descompensa la sola idea de enfrentarte a ellos…Así que quédate, segura en tu casa, con los tuyos…-

¡Desgraciado!, ¡¿Por qué estaba siendo tan cruel?!. "Es importante para mi familia"…¿y qué era yo?

Sabía que su mamá no estaba muy contenta conmigo, y que Lizzie me detestaba…Y ni que hablar de sus tías, primos…Me mirarían despectivamente, juzgándome y haciéndome pasar un mal rato ¿Por qué tenía que ir yo?. Lo único que quería era que lo pasara conmigo, en mi casa, pero ni muerta iba a pedírselo...¡Que se quede con "su familia", real y británica!. No lo necesitaba.

Cerré los ojos ordenándome dormir; y el cansancio, la rabia, y la pena que se agolpaban en mi cabeza, fueron compasivos y permitieron que los sueños me liberaran un rato de la ganas que tenía de abrazarlo.

A la mañana siguiente, Bear me despertó temprano saltando encima mío, como siempre, seguido de Bernie que tímida, se acercó a lamerme una mano que colgaba de la cama.

La tormenta había pasado, y si bien todavía me enfurecía que ganara su madre el tenerlo con ella en Navidad, era lo que siempre pasaba…Quizás este año, menos que nunca, yo podía reclamar algún derecho.

De cualquier forma, no pensaba seguir con el tema. Él ya había tomado una decisión y no iba a rogarle que cambiara de parecer. Lo pasaría con mi familia y seguro almorzaría con Madd el 25, quizás Andy estaría con nosotras y tendríamos una Navidad maravillosa…

Bear, viendo que no me levantaba, se paró sobre mí y comenzó a ladrar, tratando de ganar mi atención

- ¡Ay!, ¿por qué no saltas encima de Rob?- lo empujé, pero nuestro perro no era tonto, y sabía quien cedería antes a sacarlo a pasear.

- Haces muy bien Bear-, lo escuché decir debajo de la almohada, - Ese es el mejor lado para subir a la cama…-

Buscaba que yo reaccionara, como era habitual, y comenzáramos una pelea inocente que terminaría conmigo debajo e él o viceversa, iniciando el día con una buena dosis de romanticismo…Pero no. No esa mañana.

Me levanté y caminé hacia el baño…Estaba por entrar a ducharme cuando escuché ruidos en la habitación. Rápidamente trabé la puerta del baño. Su cuerpo desnudo a mi lado en la ducha, no era lo que más ayudaba a mi fuerza de voluntad. Sentí cuando el picaporte se movió, y cuando la cerradura impidió que entre…Pero cerré los ojos y me entregué al placer de la lluvia caliente en mi piel, tratando de olvidar lo que me estaba perdiendo, y cuanto lo deseaba…

- ¿Quieres café?-, preguntó sin mirarme. Solo veía su pelo, mojado y desordenado, y su cuerpo de espaldas, vestido con unos pantalones que marcaban su trasero redondo y firme, a pesar de que su mayor ejercicio era levantarse a servirse una cerveza…¡Por qué lo miraba así!, ¿Qué me pasaba?...Hice la cuenta mental de cuando me tocaba la regla...¡Seguro se trataba de mis hormonas!

_¡Contrólate Kristen! Recuerda, estás…"relativamente" molesta con él_, me dije a mí misma quitándole la mirada de encima.

- Gracias…Ponle leche, por favor.-

Le contesté seca, pero sin rastros de rencor en la voz. Me sentía una farsante, pero no quería que notara cuanto me importaba que se fuesa a Londres. Lo de "para mi familia es importante" me repiqueteaba en la cabeza como una gotera…

Giró para alcanzarme un mug deliciosamente perfumado y humeante, y al hacerlo, me enfocó con sus ojos grises, fríos e impenetrables esa mañana, pero desafiantes y excitantes como nunca.

Tomé la taza y me senté silenciosa en la barra de la cocina, cohibida por su mirada; se sentó frente a mí con su café y revisó la agenda en el teléfono,

- ¿Cuándo tienes proyección de On the road?-, me preguntó sin demasiado interés,

- Esta semana…¿Piensas ir?-, pregunté sin mucha emoción en la voz

- No. -, contestó mientras tomaba el último trago de café de pié y dejaba la taza en el fregadero.

- Voy a salir, tengo algunas cosas que arreglar. ¿Necesitas algo? -, tomo su chaqueta de la silla y se la colgó del hombro. Al hacerlo, su perfume se metió inesperadamente en mi nariz, provocando que me estremeciera.

-No -, contesté con un hilo de voz, y para disimular, me zambullí en la taza de café, dejando un bigote de espuma sobre mi boca…Asomé la lengua para limpiarlo y mi movimiento captó su atención…¡Era mi turno de torturarlo!

Deslicé mi lengua como una serpiente, lenta y sensualmente por mis labios, pestañeando lánguidamente, perdida en un mundo que le dejé en claro, no compartíamos esa mañana.

Frunció los labios como lo hacía cuando estaba contrariado, y sin decir ni una palabra, salió de la cocina. Se cruzó con Maddy que entraba medio dormida.

-Buen díaaa…dijo abriendo la boca en un bostezo…Necesito café endovenoso…Hazlo por mí, por favor…- se desparramó en una silla y abrazo sus piernas,

Me levanté lentamente, había logrado provocarlo y aún así, no me sentía bien. Tome la cafetera y busque un tazón para mi amiga.

Escuché nuevamente la puerta que se abría, seguro se había olvidado algo...

Apareció precipitadamente en la cocina, y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, me atrapó en un abrazo que me dejó sin respirar. Abrí la boca sorprendida, y entonces, sentí sus labios pegarse a los míos en un beso urgente, furioso, que a medida que fue correspondido por el mío, se volvió dulce y maravilloso…

- ¡Pattinson…!¿Qué es esto?...¡Un arrebato a las buenas costumbres!- rezongó Maddy, a quien Rob casi había empujado de la silla al entrar en la cocina,

- Vamos Maddison, no seas mojigata -, le contestó al separarse de mí, sabiendo cómo odiaba mi amiga que la llamasen así,

- Lo que no es buena costumbre es no despedirse -, replicó mirándome burlón, y partió nuevamente, sin decir nada más.

Mi corazón latía desbocado, ¿Por qué le había permitido besarme?, ¿por qué le había devuelto el beso?...Nadie mejor que yo sabía la respuesta, porque con o sin Navidad juntos, lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo…

La voz de Madd me sacó de mi ensoñación,

- ¿Va a volver a hacerte el amor en la cocina o podemos planear el día?- preguntó irónica. La miré con gesto de reproche

- Las cosas están difíciles, no empieces…-

- Está bien…- contestó a regañadientes, se levantó lánguida y puso dos panes en la tostadora.

- ¿Vamos a ir a comprar el pino de Navidad o Ruth ya se ha enterado, tomará el rol del Grinch, te secuestrará, y tendré que hacerlo sola?-

- Si nos apuramos podré salir antes de que suene su llamado o llegue a buscarme - contesté sirviéndome otra taza de café,

- Hay una tienda que los trae de Oregon a pocos minutos de aquí, y a la vuelta, podemos pasar por "Christmas time" a comprar adornos…- dijo mientras tomaba el teléfono y hacía una llamada. Inmediatamente escuché sonar un móvil en algún lugar cercano de la casa,

- Andy…Sí, soy yo…Levántate que necesito que me ayudes a acarrear el árbol…- Cortó y dio un mordisco a su tostada

- ¿Dónde está Andy? -, pregunté curiosa,

- En nuestra habitación -, contestó sin inmutarse, pero si lo despierto personalmente, demorará horas en contestarme, en cambio desde que estamos con lo del trabajo, responde inmediatamente el teléf…- Maddy se detuvo en seco

-¿Qué trabajo?-, pregunté extrañada de que Rob no me hubiese dicho nada,

- Nada seguro…-, dijo tratando de quitarle importancia la asunto, - …Mejor, ni le digas a Rob que te lo comenté -, siguió nerviosa por haber hablado de más…

Iba a seguir investigando pero Andy irrumpió en la cocina

- Maddy…¿Tienes que despertarme con el sonido estridente del teléfono estando a veinte pasos de mi cama?-

- Mira lo rápido que apareciste…Nunca hubiese logrado eso de otra forma -, y sin hacer caso a la cara de pocos amigos de su novio, puso delante de él un té con leche.

A las tres horas, descendíamos de la camioneta de Rob con un pino de dos metros y varias cajas de adornos. Solo faltaba resolver qué darles de comer a los invitados y estaba todo listo.

- ¡Cuidado Andy…!, ¡Ponlo derecho…! Hay que buscar una maceta…¿Pediste que te den una?-

Andy transpiraba a pesar del día nublado.

-No…- contestó casi sin aliento.

- ¿No?...¿Y como se supone que paremos esto?...¡Todo lo tengo que pensar yo!- dijo con los brazos en jarra; pero por suerte, no siguió con los regaños porque la siguiente era yo, por olvidar la famosa base del árbol

Andy se desplomó en un sillón mientras ella desarmaba cajas y más cajas repletas de bolas de cristal y figuras primorosas

- ¡Ahhh!, ¡Me olvidé el ángel de la punta!-, gritó de pronto,

- Andy, amor, llévame a la tienda, por favor. ¡No existe un árbol sin Ángel…!-, esta vez, su tono era dulce y seductor...Sabía como tratarlo.

- Soy capaz de desnudarme ahora mismo y colgarme de la punta de tu bendito pino, con una trompeta en la mano y alas de papel aluminio, antes de salir nuevamente a comprar otro adorno navideño - le contestó Andy desbordado

- Madd, déjale el ángel a Rob…- dije riendo ante la ocurrencia de Andrew...

Sonreí imaginando mi Navidad con ellos…Lo pasaría realmente bien. Me divertiría tanto que quizás, casi no notaría la ausencia de Rob gracias a mis amigos…Mis verdaderos amigos.

La semana pasó volando. Tuve varias entrevistas y hasta un viaje fugaz a Nueva York.

Las cosas entre Rob y yo se habían calmado, pero se notaba una ligera tirantez…No habíamos vuelto a tocar el tema de las fiestas, y cada uno estaba absorto en sus proyectos. Yo llegaba tan cansada que la mayoría de las veces me desmayaba apenas tocaba la almohada, y si tuvimos algunas sesiones de sexo, fueron rápidas y poco memorables. Mis amigos últimamente pasaban más días en el departamento de Maddy, pero yo estaba tan poco en la casa, que no tenía tiempo ni de extrañarlos. Madd estaba un poco más irritable que de costumbre, y varias veces la había notado ansiosa, pero era tanto lo que estaba corriendo entre reportajes y funciones aquí y allá, que nunca había tenido tiempo para preguntarle si le pasaba algo. Le debía una "noche de chicas"…

Finalmente, llegó el día de la fiesta y todos estábamos de buen humor.

Rob y Andy habían logrado colocar el pino bastante derecho ante los mandatos de Maddy, a quien solo le faltaba un silbato para parecer jefe militar. Yo había cocinado galletas, ponche, y había hamburguesas asándose en una recién estrenada barbacoa.

A las diez, el árbol estaba listo gracias a todos nuestros amigos invitados, quienes habían colaborado colocando adornos y luces, entre risas y los gritos de Maddy, que no podía creer que un grupo de personas pudiese tener tan poco gusto para la decoración…

Un ángel de alas de seda, que por suerte no era Andrew desnudo, coronaba la obra tocando con su mano una minúscula trompeta dorada. Lo había comprado Rob en un anticuario; era una pieza única y la verdad, me había encantado cuando me lo entregó en su caja de terciopelo.

Sonreí…Todo parecía estar en orden y armonía.

Nos habíamos sentado alrededor de la mesa de centro a descansar cuando Andy apareció con una bandeja llena de copas de champagne, repartiéndolas con gran parsimonia, como anticipando un brindis…Inmediatamente vino a mi mente el recuerdo del trabajo del que me había hablado Madd, así que la miré cómplice…Sin embargo, su mirada no era de orgullo sino de pánico…No alcancé a acercarme a ella cuando Andy, pidiendo silencio con un tintineo en una de las copas, empezó a hablar en voz alta

- Quiero hacerles un anuncio…Con mucha alegría y un poco de pena, pero pensando que todos aquí adoran viajar, y esto será un incentivo a que junten millas para hacerlo, quiero decirles que viajo a Londres el próximo 22, a hacerme cargo de mi nueva empresa, "Mc Lean y Rattagan. Apoyo a nuevos talentos e intervención artística"-

Todos explotaron en un aplauso…Sabíamos que ese era el sueño de Andy: la promoción de talentos y la intervención del arte en cualquier lugar, y finalmente lo había logrado.

Felicitaciones, palmadas en la espalda y bromas se sucedían en la mesa mientras yo, preocupada, buscaba con la mirada a Madd. Ahora entendía esa discusiones a escondidas en que los había sorprendido durante la tarde y la ansiedad de mi amiga…Andy se iba, y otra vez ella se quedaba sola…

Nerviosa, no lograba localizarla entre la agitación del momento, cuando mi búsqueda fue nuevamente interrumpida por la voz de Andrew, quien cruzando al grupo, tomó a Maddy de la mano y acercándola a él en un abrazo, anunció:

- Y el primer talento que me llevo es este…Madd y yo nos vamos juntos -

Blanco…todo lo que veía era que el living giraba a mi alrededor, convirtiendo en sombras blancas muebles y personas, que me rodeaban bailando desenfrenadas. Me agarré de la alfombra y cerré los ojos, tratando de que todo fuese un malentendido…Pero las felicitaciones aumentaban, las voces subían el volumen, oía descorchar más botellas…¿Madd se iba?…De pronto, dos manos fuertes me agarraron por detrás y sentí el pecho tibio de Rob apoyado en mi espalda, permitiendo anclarme nuevamente a la realidad y que fuese capaz de empezar a procesar lo que había oído…

Me levanté sin que nadie lo notara y me encerré en la cocina. Rob trató de seguirme, pero no se lo permití. Cuanto menos se notara mi reacción egoísta, mejor.

Me dolía el pecho. Sentía una mezcla de rabia y dolor, de desamparo que anticipaba una soledad a la que no estaba preparada…

Porque mi amistad con Madd era así…Un refugio profundo y seguro en el bosque, un torrente de preguntas contestadas desde el alma, un ir y volver sin perderse nunca en un mar de historias juntas…Porque conocíamos los caminos de memoria, porque los habíamos tejido de recuerdos, risas y llantos, de lunas cómplices y noches sin estrellas…

Sin darme cuenta, gruesas lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas y los sollozos me sacudían, mientras la culpa me gritaba desde adentro que Madd se lo merecía, que su camino no era el mío y ahora la reclamaba, y era justo que ella escuchara su llamado sin mirar a los lados, dónde yo ya lloraba su partida…Que así era el mar, hoy estaba aquí y mañana bañaba costas lejanas…Pero volvía, con su marea salada llena de sueños nuevos y también de los viejos, que aquel pescador que había creado lazos con sus olas, sabía reconocer…Y yo iba a reconocer a mi amiga siempre…

Las voces habían menguado; llegaban a mí sonidos de muebles que se corrían y copas que se encimaban en las bandejas, buscando un orden que ya nunca sería el mismo…

Abrí el refrigerador y dejé que el vapor del hielo llegara a mi cara…Necesitaba un frío inventado para despejarme y congelar mi llanto por un rato…si fuera posible, hasta el 22.

No tardé en oír los pasos de Madd que atravesaban la puerta de la cocina. No la veía pero sentía su respiración entrecortada a mis espaldas…La nostalgia también abría tajos en su alma y las lágrimas eran olas difíciles de detener.

- Perdóname…- la escuché decir en un susurro. Giré, y el frío de mi corazón se encontró con la calidez del suyo, y el hielo de derritió tan fácil…

Y lloramos abrazadas, como hermanas elegidas por un cariño que iba a probar su fuerza y su lealtad quizás por primera vez, separadas por ese mar de mareas errantes, que atravesaría océanos para llegar de las costas de América a las de Londres, y nos recordaría que allá, donde se pierde la vista, estaba la una y la otra, unidas por hilos de espuma, de abrazos, de recuerdos…y de un cielo compartido, iluminadas por las mismas estrellas.

- Quise decírtelo antes, quise encontrar el momento justo…-, trataba de explicarme entre hipos y pañuelos desechables,

Me había impactado, era cierto, pero también entendía su dificultad en encontrar palabras para decir adiós,

- Quizás el momento justo fue en el que me enteré, y esta vez el destino te ganó de mano en

elegirlo…-, le contesté

- ¡Qué destino ni destino!...¡Andy y su impaciencia fueron quienes me ganaron de mano!-, replicó volviendo a ser mi Madd,

- ¡Es a quien elegiste para irte…!-, le contesté fingiendo despecho, pero enseguida me reí empujándola hasta hacerla perder el equilibrio…

-¿Podrás sin mí Stewart…?-, dijo con los ojos nuevamente inundados,

- Haré lo posible, creo que Pattinson tendrá que ayudarme…Si es que logro recuperarlo de las manos de su "mamita linda"- traté de bromear, aunque mi boca se contraía de vez en cuando por un puchero…

La puerta de nuestra trinchera se abrió, y esta vez fueron Andy y Rob quienes entraron…

- Sé que no fue la mejor manera…- dijo Andrew con la voz cargada de culpa. Rob miraba la escena desde afuera, calculando cuál era el mejor momento para intervenir…Imaginaba que él también extrañaría a su amigo; pero su piel ya estaba curtida de despedidas, y a pesar de que yo también tenía un destino de viajes y hoteles, mi casa estaba en Los Ángeles, y era donde siempre volvíamos. Era mi hogar, y también el de Maddy.

Nos servimos otra copa de ponche y brindamos los cuatro…Por el inicio de su proyecto, de su vida en común, por su apoyo incondicional, y por ellos…Por ser como eran.

El sueño, los besos de Rob, su abrazo tierno, y el alcohol del ponche, anestesiaron mis sentidos y dormí la noche de corrido. Todavía quedaban algunas entrevistas de On the Road, así que agradecí a Mary Lou, mi personaje, no solo haberme mantenido ocupada hablando de ella, sino la oportunidad de ser casi nominada al Oscar…Era por actriz de reparto, pero me había llenado de orgullo.

Por momentos, no sabía si mi cuerpo soportaría una emoción más…Y la respuesta la dio la influenza que contraje…Volé de fiebre, tosí como la Dama de las Camelias, y Rob tuvo que aprender a preparar sopa de pollo y limonada caliente.

Las cosas entre nosotros estaban casi como antes, pero no se tocaba el tema de la Navidad.

Maddy y Andy ya no vivían en casa. Lo habíamos decidido como "medida terapéutica" para apaciguar un poco la pena de la separación; aunque mi amiga venía a verme a diario, y creo que en esos pocos días, recuperamos todo el tiempo perdido por las exigencias de mi trabajo.

Llegó el 20. Al día siguiente Rob partiría a Nueva York para realizar la publicidad de Dior, y desde allí volaría a Londres. No me lo había dicho directamente, pero lo había conversado con Grace por teléfono delante mío, y su voz clara y fuerte, no me había dejado dudas de que deseaba que me diera por enterada. La verdad es que yo también prefería que fuese así, sin discusiones…Aunque una soledad, cada vez más notoria, se instalaba en mi interior a medida que las horas pasaban.

Esa noche hicimos el amor, y mi piel recogió todos sus besos, atrapándolos como mariposas en la red de mi memoria, mientras sus "te quiero" hicieron eco en el vacío que dejaba su partida en mi corazón…

En la mañana lo acompañé a la puerta, donde tragué lágrimas de rabia y pena, sin dejar que viera ninguna.

- Cuídate…-, me dijo apoyando su boca en mi frente,

- Igual tú…Mándales saludos, y feliz Navidad.- contesté.

Bajó sus labios hasta los míos, pellizcando suavemente con los dientes mi labio inferior…No quería que notara el salado de mi boca, así que mantuve los dientes apretados…Con su mano libre me hizo cosquillas en la cintura provocando que me contrajera y ahogara un gemido,

- ¡Mal intento!- dijo divertido, al mismo tiempo que aprovechaba mi distracción para meter su lengua en mi boca y recorrerla con avidez…

Lo empujé riendo y escuchamos a Grace, que nos apuraba con un corto bocinazo.

Antes de subir al auto, giró para mirarme

- ¿Vendrás en Año Nuevo…?-

- ¡Invítame…!-, respondí,

- ¿Por escrito?, ¿en sobre formal?- bromeó abriendo la ventana para seguir escuchándome,

- ¡No aceptaría nada que no venga con el sello Real al reverso…!-, grité mientras el auto se movía en reversa para salir de la entrada.

Levantó la mano para decirme adiós. Bear y Bernie lo saludaron ladrando, y allí nos quedamos los tres, esperando una Navidad sin Rob.

**Madd**

El despertador sonó alas 7.30, sobresaltándome. La emoción de esa mañana era como la comida china, agridulce…

Me duché y me vestí cómoda, tenía por delante más de doce horas de vuelo…El segundo libro de Las sombras de Grey, regalo de mi amiga, me esperaba en el bolso de viaje. Sonreí cuando recordé las esposas…

- ¿Lista?-, preguntó Andy entrando en el baño en el que solo quedaban mi porta cosméticos y una bolsa con la ropa blanca en uso, que buscaría mi cuñada esa la tarde, cuando entregara la llaves de mi departamento a su dueño.

Miré su reflejo en el espejo y no tuve dudas de cuánto me gustaba…Apoyé la cabeza en su hombro y antes de que preguntara, me aclaró

- El taxi pasará por lo de Kristen antes de llevarnos al aeropuerto…-

- No voy a poder despedirme…- dije, empezando a sentir como se cerraba mi garganta,

- No te despidas entonces…- dijo simplificando la vida, como lo hacía siempre que podía…- La verás en Año Nuevo…-

Iba a responder pero me interrumpió

-Ya sé que no es lo mismo…Pero que sea diferente no quiere decir que sea peor. Vas a recibirla en nuestra casa…-

No me convenció del todo, pero lo suficiente para que pudiese separarme del abrazo que le di a Kristen minutos más tarde, y llegase al aeropuerto medianamente hidratada.

El counter de la línea aérea parecía el despacho de Santa Claus…

Todos lucían gorros rojos con pompones y guirnaldas multicolores parpadeaban dónde mirara…

-¿Quién está TAAANN contento por la Navidad?- rezongué presa del malhumor que me causaba dejar a mi amiga sola…

- El mundo entero, Mr. Grinch…-, me respondió Andy besándome.

Delante de mío, una señora lidiaba con tres niños mocosos que se pegaban con figuras de acción…

- ¿Veremos a tía Cristina en Navidad?-, preguntó la niña mayor. Su madre sonrió asintiendo…¿Tenía que llamarse Cristina?...Habiendo tantos nombres…Cristina, Kristen, sonaban tan parecido.

Detrás, en la fila, un hombre joven hablaba por teléfono

- La pasaremos increíble. Yo llego en el vuelo de las doce y los demás llegan mañana por la mañana…- decía entusiasmado…

La Navidad era tiempo de encuentros y reuniones…No adioses y despedidas.

Tragué con esfuerzo reprimiendo las lágrimas…Andy lo notó. Avanzamos juntos al mostrador, era nuestro turno para el check in

- Documentos, por favor…- dijo la duende de Santa con voz aguda y una sonrisa automática,

Andy entregó el suyo y para mi sorpresa, rechazó el mío cuando se lo entregué.

- ¿Quiénes viajan?-, preguntó la auxiliar confundida

- Solo yo -, contestó Andy serenamente, - La señorita va a hacer un cambio de vuelo…¿Tiene asientos para el 26 o 27 de diciembre?-

No podía creerlo…Sentí caer en mis hombros una capa de alivio y amé a Andy más que nunca.

Lo abracé y lo besé sin reprimirme, ante la mirada impaciente de la empleada, que trataba de mirar por sobre nosotros para seguir con el siguiente de la fila.

- Ve antes de que me arrepienta…-, me dijo entregándome un ticket con la nueva fecha de mi pasaje,

- Si hubiese sabido que no te vería hasta dentro de cinco días, anoche hubiese sido bastante más exigente…-, bromeó mientras me daba un último beso.

Salí corriendo del aeropuerto, coreando los villancicos que se oían en los altavoces, y tomé el primer taxi que apareció frente a mí hacia Los Feliz.

- Maddy al rescate…-, me dije sonriendo…Aunque supiese que esta vez, las dos necesitábamos este encuentro.

¿Quién puede no estar contento en Navidad…?

**Hola a todos!**

**Espero que comprendan mi complicación cibernética y no se enojen porque publico este capítulo dividido en dos partes.**

**Prefiero subir este hoy, y aunque el próximo aparecerá como 35, es la segunda parte del 34. (Fan Fiction no acepta publicarlo de otra forma.)**

**Sé que he estado atrasada con las actualizaciones, pero estoy de "vacaciones de hijos" y "doble trabajo de madre", así que tengan paciencia…**

**Yo creía que para esta época ya habría despedido Equivocarse, pero las cosas salieron diferentes, y como dice Andy, distintas no significa que son peores…Mañana les subo la segunda parte, y quedaría el epílogo para terminar la historia…**

**Espero que les guste y no voy a ofenderme si comentan las dos publicaciones…Recuerden que se va terminando y mi recompensa más preciada son sus comentarios…**

**Les voy a agradecer mañana, porque para hacerlo tengo que abrir demasiadas páginas para no olvidarme de nadie, y no creo que esta señal aguante!**

**Así que solo les dejo muchos besos y abrazos a todos, los amigos Twitter, los amigos reviewers, y todos aquellos que sonríen, lloran, o disfrutan con cada capítulo de Equivocarse.**

**Feliz Navidad atrasada y un maravilloso año 2013 a todos y…**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Maite**


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 34. 2 Parte.**

**(Capítulo 35 FF)**

_Heartbeats fast _

_Colors and promises _

_How to be brave _

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall _

_But watching you stand alone _

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow _

_One step closer _

_I have died everyday waiting for you _

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you _

_For a thousand years _

_I love you for a thousand more _

_Time stands still _

_Beauty in all she is _

_I will be brave _

_I will not let anything take away _

_What's standing in front of me _

_Every breath _

_Every hour has come to this _

_One step closer _

_I have died everyday waiting for you _

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you _

_For a thousand years _

_I love you for a thousand more _

_And all along I believed I would find you _

_Time has brought your heart to me _

_I have loved you for a thousand years _

_I love you for a thousand more _

_**A Thousand years. HODGES, DAVID / PERRI, CHRISTINA**_

**Kristen**

Mi papá atendió el teléfono con su voz serena y acogedora.

Él y mi mamá eran como unos hippies conservadores en un mundo moderno que se decía más evolucionado y tolerante, y por eso ya no veía con buenos ojos a un hombre mayor con el pelo más allá de los hombros, sobre todo si su cabellera estaba compuesta solo por largas y plateadas canas.

Se habían separado hacía muy poco después de muchos años de feliz unión; y a pesar de que su filosofía de vida era aceptar el destino y encontrar el sentido a la vida en lo que nos sucedía, "porque hasta en lo malo había algo bueno", yo sabía que esta soledad estrenada hacía tan poco, en el fondo lo afectaba.

- Princesa…¿Cómo has amanecido?-, me saludó cuando reconoció mi voz,

- Mmmmm…- dudé antes de largarle la seguidilla de dramas que me aquejaban,

- Tus "mmm" siempre ocultan preocupaciones…Vamos, cuéntale a tu padre -

- Nada, en realidad todo está bien. Solo llamaba para saber qué querías que cocine para la cena de Nochebuena…- _¡vil mentira!_ me dije…Pero no estaba de humor para escuchar un sermón basado en la filosofía Zen.

- Trae lo que quieras…¡Sorpréndenos! - dijo con un exagerando tono teatral, y luego de una pausa preguntó suspicaz

- ¿Rob se fue…?- Mi padre sería pacifista, pero no tonto.

- Sí…Y Andrew, y Maddy…Estoy pensando que si consiguieran un vuelo a Las Bahamas, hasta Bear y Bernie me abandonarían…-

Escuché la carcajada de mi padre.

- Ya veo…Y tú estas "muy bien"-

- Papá, estoy bien…No insistas porque no me escucharás lamentarme ni nada de eso. -

- ¿Fue muy duro decirle adiós a Madd?- siguió…

¡Dios!¿Quién lo entrenaba?, ¿Zolowsky, el psiquiatra?

- No…La pobre se sentía tan culpable. Hasta me dijo "perdóname". Te imaginas…¿perdonarla?, ¿Por qué ?- dije recordando el día en que me enteré de su partida.

Mi padre demoró en responderme. Finalmente escuché su voz pensativa desde el otro lado del auricular

- Es cierto…¿Perdonarla por qué…?, ¿Porque se va con su amor?, ¿Porque iniciará algo parecido a una familia y tú has elegido esta vida errante, de personajes mágicos y escenarios sin raíces…?¿Porque dejaste que tu novio se fuera solo a Londres por no enfrentar las miradas de su familia?-

- Creí estar hablando con mi padre, pero veo que me equivoqué...Él me quiere, no como el ser despiadado que me agrede ahora -, contesté mordiendo las palabras.

- Perdón…Perdón gatita. Es que algunas veces te veo tan parecida a tu madre…Pasional, perfeccionista, entregándose al trabajo hasta el máximo de sus fuerzas, orgullosa…Y temo tanto que te pierdas ese placer de formar un hogar, de disfrutar de tus hijos…¿Sabes? Tú y tus hermanos, mi familia, han sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…Y no cambiaría haberlos visto crecer ni por trabajar en el show de Oprah -, dijo melancólico.

Mi papá, "el incondicional". No recordaba ni una vez en que lo haya necesitado y no haya estado para mí…

- Papá…Recién tengo 22 años…Y por otra parte, lo hice para no dejarte solo, ¡y mira cómo agradeces! -, contesté impaciente, pero pensando en sus palabras.

- Lo sé, lo sé…No digo ahora, pero escúchame…Si lo amas, no dejes que se vaya. Las oportunidades no siempre vuelven, y tu corazón siempre es sabio, linda…Combínalo con tu inteligencia y verás que las respuestas están allí.-

- Ya se fue, papá…- contesté tratando de acallar esa voz interna que reclamaba por mi absurdo orgullo y mi decisión de quedarme, que ahora me parecía tan carente de sentido.

- Bueno, "al mal tiempo, buena cara" -, dijo mi padre con la voz cargada de optimismo, - Trae ese pavo relleno, que te sale tan bien. -

- Sí, el pavo…- contesté distraída, y me despedí mientras recordaba mi última cena de Acción de Gracias…

_(…)_

_-¿No es muy grande?-, me preguntó Claire mientras miraba con desconfianza el pavo del tamaño de un dinosaurio que había conseguido "a pedido" en una granja._

_La verdad era que yo no era muy buena con el tema de los tamaños y los peso; y cuando el vendedor me preguntó si uno de 6 kilos estaba bien, le dije que sí…Pero viéndolo ahora, desparramado en el mesón de la cocina…¡Era realmente enorme!_

_Sin embargo, si había algo que no iba a permitir, era que Claire viese dudas en mi capacidad de cocinar; así que para evitar que siguiera criticando al pobre difunto animal, dije al pasar_

_- Tienes razón Claire, pero es que lo eligió Rob…Si me hubiese consultado…-_

_Rob me observó con los ojos muy abiertos por la falsa acusación, que lo tomó de sorpresa…¡Él ni siquiera tenía idea de dónde se compraba un pavo!. Pero ante mi mirada de "sígueme la corriente", asintió con cara de culpabilidad. Su madre inmediatamente cambió la expresión, adquiriendo la voz del hada de los cuentos…_

_- ¡Pero no te preocupes, hijo!- exclamó, _

_- ¡No tenías por qué saberlo!-, siguió palmeándole el hombro, y enseguida agregó, dirigiéndose a mí, _

_- Si tú eres la que cocina, deberías haber sido la encargada de comprarlo…- _

_¡Yo caía nuevamente…! ¿Habría alguna manera de no ser la culpable de cada cosa que salía mal frente a ella?_

_Rob notó la tirantez del momento y salió en mi ayuda,_

_- Mamá…¿Por qué no aprovechas que Kristen va a preparar la cena y sales de paseo con las chicas?-, preguntó refiriéndose a sus hermanas. Claire lo miró dudando, y una expresión de inseguridad y recelo se instalaron en su rostro_

_- Es que ella puede necesitar algo. ¡El horno es delicado!…Y no sabe dónde guardo las especias…Y…- se sucedían las excusas como las páginas de un libro. Estaba claro que no quería dejarme sola en "su cocina"._

_- Mamá, he vivido aquí casi 22 años…Puedo encontrar lo que haga falta -, le contestó Rob pacientemente, mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la sacaba de mi vista…_

_- ¡Libre!-, dijo regresando a los pocos minutos sin su madre, a quien había logrado colocar en un taxi rumbo al centro comercial._

_Me tomó de la cintura por detrás y apoyó su pelvis en mi trasero_

_- Tú estarás "muy libre", pero yo estoy "muy ocupada"-, le respondí saliendo de su abrazo, - Así que te pido que te comportes…-_

_Frunció la cara en un mohín irresistible, lo tomé de las mejillas y le di un beso tierno pero rápido._

_- Se un buen niño…-, volví a pedirle_

_- Parece que voy a aburrirme…- se sentó en un banco decepcionado._

_- ¡Noooo! ¡Puedes ayudarme!…Es más, necesito tu ayuda – le contesté pasándole un pan de mantequilla,_

_- Toma, enmantequilla a tu amigo por dentro y por fuera.-, indique _

_Rob tomó el cuerpo del pavo y comenzó a proceder según mi indicación. _

_- Y si lo hago bien, ¿en la noche podré hacer lo mismo contigo?- Me miró con los ojos oscuros de deseo mientras la mantequilla se empezaba a derretir entre sus dedos._

_- Eso solo sucedió en "El último tango en París" - contesté ruborizándome ante la idea…- Y nunca termine de ver la película – _

_Me di vuelta para que no viera algún rastro de entusiasmo en mi cara…Recordé a Madd con su famoso "Cincuenta sombras..." y su placer prohibido leyendo FanFics…¿Me había comentado algo similar?_

_Rob sonrió como si supiese lo que pasaba por mi cabeza,_

_- Te has puesto roja…Debe ser el horno…¿no?-, dijo divertido por mi reacción_

_Sentía que mi cara ardía…_

_- Sigue colocándole sal y pimienta -, le ordené para salir del tema, y tratando de que no lo note, apoye un vaso con agua fría en mis mejillas, para bajar un rubor que me encendía desde la cabeza a los pies._

_(…)_

Sonó el timbre y borró la sonrisa tonta que me había provocado el recuerdo.

¿Sería Ruth…? Era raro porque me había dicho que se iría de viaje el fin de semana de las Fiestas. Nadie me respondió cuando pregunté por el citófono, ni apareció frente al visor del timbre. Empecé a asustarme. Sin embargo, escuché como del lado de afuera de la puerta, alguien apretaba el código correcto de la cerradura electrónica. Solo lo sabíamos Rob, Andy y…¿Madd?

Sentí un nudo en el pecho…¿Podía ser…? Corrí a la entrada y allí la encontré, con un pequeño bolso y su inconfundible mochila de diseño. La miré y los ojos empezaron a escocerme…

- ¡Ah no, Stewart…! No empieces con las lagrimitas que no vine para que me mojes la única blusa decente que logré rescatar de la maleta, antes de que Andy la despachara a Londres.-

Se acercó y nos dimos un abrazo apretado, de esos que hablan todos los idiomas y reemplazan todas las palabras.

- Veo que aún no has entrado en estado de pánico…No huelo cinco aromas de comida diferentes…¿Cómo lo has logrado?- dijo burlándose de mi manía de cocinar para desahogarme.

- Estaba a punto de empezar…-, dije sonriendo y llevando su bolso a la habitación.

- ¡No!-, exclamó en un grito, - ¡Debo llegar a que me conozcan mis futuros suegros aún usando talla 40! Yo he vuelto por tí y tú harás dieta por mí hasta el viaje a Londres que haremos juntas el 27-

- No sé si iré…-, respondí recuperando mi orgullo, ahora que ya no me sentía tan sola nuevamente.

- ¿Queeé? ¿Y se puede saber qué pasó en estas dos horas que hicieron que cambies así de opinión? - preguntó sentándose como un indio en la cama.

- Si te pones a pensar…Rob nunca me pidió expresamente que fuese…- contesté recordando las conversaciones telefónicas de los dos últimos días, en que Rob daba por hecho que iría a Londres, sin mencionar la más mínima disculpa por su actitud.

- No empieces Kristen…Le has dado vueltas al asunto para uno y otro lado, y la conclusión es que ninguno tiene la razón…Viaja conmigo y pasemos un Fin de año felices los cuatro –

No le contesté. Ojalá yo fuese como ella y Andy, que explotaban en una pelea y al los cinco minutos estaban besándose, totalmente olvidados de lo que les había pasado.

Pero para mí, las cosas no estaban tan claras…

El 24 llegó, llenando de olor a galletas de jengibre y pavo horneado mi casa. Bear y Bernie saltaban como locos cerca del horno, esperando que algo se cayese de las bandejas que entraban y salían del fuego, y ellos pudiesen celebrar con algo más que los elegantes pellets de comida balanceada con que los alimentaba.

Pasaríamos Nochebuena con mi padre y hermanos, y almorzaríamos en Navidad con mi madre.

Mi humor había cambiado notablemente con la llegada de mi amiga, pero aún se notaba levemente mi ofensa cuando Rob me llamaba algunas noches. A decir verdad, nuestra comunicación había sido bien inconstante; quizás por la diferencia horaria, quizás porque los dos nos sentíamos mal de estar alejados y no queríamos aceptarlo.

"All I want for Christmas is you…" cantaba Madd distraída, mientras empaquetaba galletas de verdes y rojas,

- ¡Cállate! -, le dije sin mirarla,

- ¿Por qué?, ¿Tanto desentono?-, preguntó entre dolida y ofendida.

No, no cantaba mal ni desentonaba…

Pero no necesitaba que su voz también me recordara que todo lo que quería para Navidad…era a Rob.

**Rob**

Llegué aNueva york y ya la extrañaba; y el alivio de hablar con ella se apagaba antes que dejase de oír el eco de su voz por el auricular del teléfono…

La quería allí, conmigo. Quería su piel blanca, reflejando la luna que entraba por la ventana de mi cuarto de hotel.

Quería su tibieza evaporando el frío de mis brazos, que se abrazaban vacíos de su cuerpo.

¿Qué me había pasado…? Siempre había pensado que una de mis cualidades era la cautela. Ser capaz de reflexionar y darle miles de vueltas antes de tomar una decisión importante…

Sin embargo, me había empecinado en este viaje a Londres en Navidad sin pensar en nada más, y me había enojado con ella por no seguirme, cuando en realidad ni siquiera se lo había pedido. Había asumido que esta vez era la obligación de su corazón, que había delinquido desgarrando el mío meses antes, estar a mi lado como parte de mi cura.

Quería probarme que era mía, quería exigirle a su amor hasta que le doliese, hasta que estuviese seguro de que volvería a tenerlo todo, y jamás lo perdería de nuevo.

Pero yo no era así, y así no era el amor…Las leyes que lo regían no aceptaban exigencias de eternidad, ni cadenas que lo unan a corazones temerosos de ser abandonados…

El amor aceptaba besos exigentes con sabor a eternidad, pero sin la seguridad jamás de poseerla, y cadenas invisibles y livianas, que permitiesen a las almas unidas por ellas, volar juntas más allá del horizonte.

Londres me recibió con la niebla filtrándose en mi añoranza de tenerla.

Al llegar a mi casa, todos notaron la melancolía en mi cara. Mi mamá fue la primera, y frunció el gesto imaginando qué ausencia me la provocaba.

- ¡Feliz Navidad mi amor! - , dijo abrazándome y estampándome un beso en la frente, - ¡Toda la familia está ansiosa de verte!-, agregó.

"Toda la familia", pensé, y me di cuenta de que mi familia no estaba completa sin ella.

- Bueno, muévanse, déjenlo sentarse a tomar un té…¿Viajaste bien?- siguió mi madre, tratando de sacarme de mi letargo, mientras empujaba a mis hermanas y papá de mi camino.

Mi padre se sentó en un sillón frente a mí. -¿Qué hace tu cuerpo aquí mientras tu cabeza no se decide a tomar el avión desde Los Ángeles?- me cuestionó cuando se aseguró de que las mujeres de la familia habían desaparecido del lugar.

Sonreí por la veracidad de su pregunta.

- Kristen prefirió quedarse con los suyos…-, expliqué tratando de esconder la decepción que me provocaba repetirlo.

- Como tú…-, contestó mi padre fijando sus agudos ojos azules en mí.

- Mamá siempre me espera en esta fecha…Y yo vivo allá todo el año…¿No tengo derecho a querer estar en mi hogar al menos en Navidad? -, contesté tratando de justificarme y molesto de sentir que juzgaba mi decisión.

- Es verdad…-, dijo jugando con la patilla de sus lentes pensativo. - Es duro reconocer un adulto en nuestros hijos. Provoca esa extraña ambigüedad entre la alegría del orgullo y la nostalgia del despegue…Sin embargo, ver como el amor transforma su vida, verlo prepararse a estrenar el libro de su propia historia que empieza al lado de la mujer que ha elegido, ayuda a entender que ya es hora de hacerse a un lado, y aceptar que su vuelo será junto a otras alas, y ya no junto a las nuestras -

- Yo por ahora solo volé en American Airlines, y ella no ha venido porque…Bueno, no se por qué…-

Respondí molesto, y me levanté para meterme una galleta en la boca, aunque no tenía hambre.

- ¿No…?, ¿No sabes…? -, preguntó fingiendo curiosidad, - Quizás tenga que ver con la presencia de tus numerosas tías, primas, y demás integrantes de "tu" familia, que seguro estarían felices de que la traigas para tener un tema interesante de conversación toda la velada…- mi padre parecía ver tan claramente lo que yo me había negado a entender.

-¿Por qué me hablas de decisiones adultas y despegues, y me siento como cuando era pequeño y me tenías dos horas en un interrogatorio como este, hasta que aceptaba que tenías razón?- La lógica con la que había tomado la decisión de ir a Londres bajo toda circunstancia, perdía todo sentido, y me sentía desorientado y triste…

- Porque que confíe en ti no te hace portador de toda mi experiencia. Y aunque no tengas diez años, si hacerte reflexionar aún te sirve para algo, seguiré intentando hacer que razones cuando crea que estás comportándote "algo necio"…-

Mi madre interrumpió nuestra conversación entrando con una bandeja con varias tazas de té.

- Tus tías Enda y Josie morían por ver a Kristen…Y tus primas por el lado Pattinson también…Qué lástima que solo tendrán que conformarse enviándole saludos…-, dijo entregándome una taza. Mi papá sonrió poniendo los ojos en blanco…

- ¡No sé de qué te ríes Richard!...Todos tratamos de ser cariñosos con ella y es ella quien nos rechaza…-, protestó mirándolo ofendida

- ¿Recuerdas la primera Navidad que pasaste con mi familia?- le dijo mi padre mirándola fijamente

- Bueno, pero no es lo mismo…Tu familia era un hueso muy difícil de roer. Tu madre me criticaba desde que me veía aparecer por la puerta…- mi madre golpeaba nerviosa las tazas mientras trataba de justificarse.

- Imagínate lo bienvenida que se sentiría Kristen justo esta Navidad…- le respondió mi papá sin quitarle la mirada de encima, - yo creo que hizo muy bien en no venir…Y quizás hay alguien que debería haberse quedado compartiendo la Navidad con ella… -

Terminé mi té y me levanté. Quizás el secreto era darle tiempo a las personas…Mi mamá lo necesitaba para verme partir, y Kristen para enfrentar a mi familia, sintiéndose segura de que mi elección era estar a su lado, con mi familia a favor…o en contra.

El 24 llegó con villancicos coreados por mis tíos, más felices que de costumbre gracias al ponche, mientras mi hermana Lizzie tocaba la guitarra. Mi madre corría atendiendo a todos, mostrando una sonrisa orgullosa cada vez que escuchaba una alabanza a mi trabajo o alguna de mis películas.

Andy también festejaba con nosotros…Sus padres lo pasarían con sus tíos en Glasgow y él no podía viajar ya que debía estar en Londres el miércoles temprano, empezando en su nuevo trabajo.

El tiempo parecía dilatarse mientras yo solo esperaba que todos se fueran para desaparecer y llamar a Kristen por Skype…

Saludé a mis primos disimulando mi ansiedad, y apenas se cerró a puerta, corrí a refugiarme en mi antiguo cuarto para llamarla.

Lo intenté una y otra vez, pero la señal era mala…¡Malísima!. Me moví por la habitación tratando en vano que mejorara…Seguro que la hora y la fecha no ayudaban…

- ¿Se puede saber dónde se conectan en esta casa?-, le pregunté a Vicky que ayudaba a recoger platos junto a Andy, que la molestaba con una rama de muérdago

- En el altillo…-, contestó riendo Victoria, - Mamá tiene allí su computadora, y si no funciona el WiFi, puedes usar su conexión…¡Y apúrate…!, que Kristen debe estar esperando su beso de feliz Navidad - agregó con una sonrisa cómplice.

Me acomodé sin encender la luz. La de mi notebook era suficiente.

El altillo era la pieza para todo lo que sobraba en otro lugar de la casa…Había muebles, adornos, juguetes, la máquina de coser de mi madre, y ahora, cientos de cajas vacías donde se guardaban los adornos de Navidad.

Me acomodé en un viejo y mullido sofá en desuso. Tres líneas de señal…¡Bien!

Apreté su nombre y el teléfono se marcó automáticamente. El pitido de conexión me generó una ansiedad que hacía tiempo no sentía. Me contestó enseguida…¿Me esperaba?...Por lo menos no parecía enojada.

- Feliz Navidad…-, la escuché decir mientras veía definirse su imagen en mi pantalla,

- Para ti también…-, contesté nervioso...¿Le pedía disculpas ahora o esperaba a ver cómo estaba?

- ¿Llegó Santa a verte? – me preguntó sentándose en el suelo con las piernas abrazadas, en la que me pareció ser la casa de John. Se mordió el labio y una electricidad me recorrió…

- No lo hagas, que estoy muy lejos y no puedo responder como desearía-, le dije aludiendo a su costumbre. Ella rió y asomó su mano con mi regalo en ella.

Una gorra que decía "Us versus them"…

-¿Te gustó…?-, pregunté tímido,

- Me hubiese gustado más si hubieses estado aquí para ver cómo me quedaba-, contestó arrastrando pena en las palabras.

Sacudí frente a la pantalla una bufanda tejida por ella,

- Parece que Penélope me extrañó en las noches sin sueño…- sonreí estirándola y viendo lo larga que era…Me la probé y arrugó la nariz ¡Qué ganas de besarla!

- Tiene agujeros…-, dijo avergonzada

- Como la vida -, le contesté, - pero lo importante es saber saltarlos para seguir…Tejiendo, digo,-

Me miró y me perdí en sus ojos hondos y lejanos en ese momento.

- ¿Por qué no viniste?-, dije finalmente, sintiendo que la pregunta explotaba en mi garganta.

No contestó inmediatamente. La sentí respirar profundo. La conocía…Se debatía entre miles de respuestas, buscando la que mejor la interpretara…Sin embargo, me contestó con una mucho más simple y cierta de lo que yo esperaba.

- Por qué no me lo pediste…- sus ojos perdonaban a los míos y ahora su mirada no era ofendida, solo dolida

- Lo sé, y créeme que he pagado por no hacerlo…Me hiciste tanta falta…

Perdóname amor, perdóname…-, le dije apoyando mis dedos en el cristal líquido que me separaba de su imagen, - Pero ahora quiero pedirte otra cosa…-

Esta vez, el que me humedecí los labios fui yo…Lo que quería decirle me secaba la garganta. Mi corazón latía tan violentamente podía verse a través de mi camisa…

Ella escuchaba atenta…La intuición no funcionaba por internet, y estaba segura de que se trataba de su próxima venida a Londres

- Los únicos sobres que me han llegado fueron cuentas y publicidades…Ninguna invitación de la Reina Elizabeth para que viaje en Año nuevo - dijo simulando estar ofendida.

Sonreí pero no contesté…Juntaba fuerzas para decírselo…

Al notar mi silencio, arrugó los ojos percibiendo que no se trataba de dónde despediríamos el año.

La miré. Sus ojos siempre eran puertas para los míos. Puertas y puertos verdes, claros, y más allá de su mirar…su alma. Estaba listo…Tomé aire y pronuncié temblando

- Cásate conmigo…-

Silencio…Solo silencio interrumpido de pronto por la puerta del altillo, que se abrió estruendosamente, dejando precipitarse a la habitación a mi madre, mi hermana Lizzie y Andy, quien se enderezó rápidamente con cara de "yo no fui"…

Volví mi cara al ordenador. Kristen ya no estaba y su respuesta tampoco. La conexión se había cortado.

Furioso volví a mirar hacia la puerta.

La primera en hablar fue mi mamá, quien desencajada y con una franca expresión desesperada, intentaba sonar convincente:

- Quizás no era el momento, mi amor…Yo creo que eres muy joven…¡Y que decir de ella!...Rob, escúchame, tienes todo el tiempo del mund…-

- ¿Estaban escuchando detrás de la puerta?-, la interrumpí preguntando entre incrédulo y furibundo

- ¡Noooo…!- se justificó mi hermana,

- Mamá vino a ver si habías podido conectarte, y como no bajaba, yo subí pensando que le había pasado algo…- explicó, aunque sabía que ni ella se creía esa mentira

- Y yo solo pasé, y al verlas apoyadas en la puerta, pensé que la puerta estaba trabada o algo así, por eso me quedé, por si necesitaban mi ayuda…No me di cuenta de que estaban escuchando, ni que tú estabas adentro - siguió Andy, que se había puesto rojo como cuando lo pillaban copiándose, en la época del colegio,

- ¡Gracias Andrew Mc Lean! -, exclamó mi hermana enojada.

- ¡No solo tengo que aguantar paparazzis escondidos hasta en las plantas, que ahora me espía mi propia familia…!- reclamé disgustado.

Me levanté furioso, bajé a las zancadas a mi habitación. Tomé un bolso y puse dos o tres cosas, guardé el ordenador y llamé un taxi. Pasaría esa noche en un hotel.

Mi frustración era tanta que prefería enfriar mi ánimo antes de discutir con los culpables de la indiscreción. De otra forma, mezclaría lo que sentía por el silencio de Kristen, quien no había vuelto a conectarse ni me había llamado, con la rabia que sentía por haber sido espiado.

**Kristen**

¿Qué iba a preguntarme…? Creí que se trataba de Año nuevo y le hice un chiste sobre la invitación real…¿Se había ofendido?, ¿No lo había entendido?

Lo miré y traté de descubrir qué se traía entre manos…

Pero su mirada había cambiado…Sus ojos grises estaban cristalinos, profundos, parecían abrirse como un camino…

Entonces los míos, mandados por su propio impulso, se zambulleron en ellos, buscando dónde se acaba la mirada y dicen que habita el alma…

- Cásate conmigo…-, lo escuché decir…

Dos palabras que detuvieron el tiempo, que congelaron el espacio dónde lo oía sin tenerlo…

Y todo mi cuerpo vibró con un sí. Un sí desde adentro, desde donde no hablan las palabras sino nuestra esencia, desde la voz hace eco en el corazón y sus paredes le contestan…

Pero me quedé muda…muda de sonidos que fuesen entendidos por el micrófono de ese maldito ordenador que lo secuestraba en su pantalla y me impedía besarlo, para dibujarle con la lengua mi respuesta, para que mi aliento se lo susurrara, para que mi cuerpo le permitiese encontrar el sí en mi entrega, y al volcarse en el suyo, me atara para siempre en su destino.

- ¡¿Qué dijo?!...-gritó Madd saltando a mi lado desde el sillón donde miraba aburrida una película navideña por televisión

- ¡Kristen...!¡Reacciona..!-, me decía susurrando y tratando de que la cámara no la captara…Se volvía loca arrastrándose a mi lado y sacudiéndome la piernas, mientras trataba de sacarme del silencio

- ¡Por favor…!, ¡Háblale…!,¡Di que sí, di que sí!-

Pero yo estaba bloqueada. Todas las emociones se habían agolpado en mi garganta y trataban de salir juntas, dejándome vacía de voz.

La miré desesperada…Entonces, entendiendo mi mirada, cerró el ordenador. Un golpe seco y certero, necesario para que no dudase, para que Rob no creyese que dudaba…

Mi amor…¿Qué haces allí y qué hago yo aquí?

**Andy**

Claire lloraba, Lizzie maldecía y yo pensaba cómo caí en semejante situación.

Subí las escaleras buscando a Claire para pedirle unas mantas y me encontré con la escena…

Las dos escuchaban con el oído pegado a la puerta de altillo…

- ¡Shhhh!- me chistaron, ¿qué escuchaban…? La curiosidad me mató, y me sumé agregando mi oreja a la puerta. Ninguno sospechaba que seríamos testigos de la decisión más importante e íntima de mi amigo…De hecho, al oírlo pedirle matrimonio a Kristen, Claire saltó ahogando un "_¡NO!", _y esa fue la causa de que todos perdiésemos el equilibrio y cayésemos como soldaditos de plomo, desparramándonos en la habitación.

- ¡No puedo creer lo que hicieron!-, repetía Vicky avivando el fuego, y provocando más lágrimas y maldiciones…

Richard escuchaba serio pero sereno desde un rincón…Reprobaba la actitud, pero entendía en cierto modo a Claire.

Era una madre y Rob había sido siempre su bebé. No le había resultado nada fácil su migración a América, y menos aún su noviazgo con Kristen, "Tan diferente a él…".

No era que no la quisiese, de hecho habían llegado a entenderse bastante…

Pero lo había lastimado, y hasta allí había llegado su tolerancia y aceptación.

-¿Qué le contestó Kristen?-, preguntó Richard rompiendo el silencio

- No sé…-, Claire se sonó ruidosamente, - Habla con él Rich…Ella no lo quiere lo suficiente-

- ¿Crees que estarían estas muñecas aquí y tú tendrías a "tu rey", si mi madre hubiese caído de bruces delante de mío gritando que no lo haga, el día que te propuse casarte conmigo?- preguntó su marido, sonriéndole comprensivo.

- Vamos, no llores, que ni siquiera sabes si ella aceptó…- dijo finalmente, mientras la abrazaba consolándola,

- ¡La mato si volvió a romperle el corazón diciéndole que no!- todo rastro de pena fue cambiado por la ferocidad de una leona defendiendo a su cachorro…¿Qué diría mi madre cuando conociera a Madd?

Todos nos reímos con la reacción, pero nadie sabía la respuesta

- Vamos a dormir. Mañana lo saldremos a buscar y tendrán tiempo de disculparse-, dijo Vicky viendo que ya no servía de nada seguir dándole vueltas al asunto.

Y era cierto…Rob precisaba soledad.

Intimidad para recibir una contestación que, fuese la que fuese, yo esperaba que llenase de alegría su gran corazón.

**Rob**

No me llamó ni se conectó en toda la noche…

Aunque creí que no lo lograría, dormí unas horas, pero me desperté sobresaltado, y un agobio me envolvió al ver que no tenía mensajes suyos…

Desayuné y volví a mi casa. Mi mamá me abrió la puerta con los ojos rojos e hinchados…No solo yo había tenido una mala noche.

La besé en la mejilla y sentí que se relajaba un poco al darse cuenta que no me disponía a hacerle un escándalo.

- No te hagas tanto problema porque no me contestó- le dije con amargura, y me senté en un rincón de la cocina. Observé como reprimía una mueca de frustración; sabía que no era por la respuesta, sino por mi dolor.

Se ubicó frente a mí y me tomó la mano. Aún su calor me transmitía una seguridad incomparable.

- Quizás tengas que darle más tiempo…Como a mí…-

- Sabes…- dijo mirándome con la sabiduría en sus ojos de esposa, de madre, de mujer,

- Al corazón no se lo apura. Los amores ansiosos de desatan en el viento por tener los nudos sueltos…Y estoy segura de que el silencio de Kristen no es un "no", sino un "espérame"…-

Mi mamá tenía razón. No me había dicho que no…

Las dos necesitaban tiempo…

Mi mamá para aprender a quererla, para que algún día, quizás, se convierta en la madre de sus nietos, para que alguna tarde lejana de otoño, le ofrezca su brazo de apoyo para salir a caminar...

Kristen para dar este paso…

Le sonreí. Me sentía mejor, como cuando me besaba la rodilla que me había golpeado al caer de la bicicleta.

Las madres eran así…Mágicas.

**Kristen**

Me dormí inquieta…Amanecí igual.

La pregunta resonaba en mi cabeza como un fantasma, y toda la seguridad del día anterior, desaparecía espantada por mi miedo. El silencio había dado lugar a dudas que no se callaban, y parecían gozar formulándome preguntas sin respuesta,

Entré a la cocina por un café y encontré a Madd, que luciendo enormes ojeras me miraba ansiosa…

- ¿Lo llamamos?-, dijo entregándome mi teléfono…

Me causó gracia el "llamamos"…Ella se sentía tan segura, en cambio yo estaba poblada de inquietudes.

- ¿Y si todo se vuelve monótono…?, ¿Y si dejo de sentir esa electricidad cuando me mira…?

No quiero que cuando pasen los años vuelva a mí obligado por un compromiso, autómata, como un boomerang…Quiero que regrese porque me elige, porque vibra pensando en nuestro encuentro…- la inseguridad se colaba en mi voz, enfriando cada vez más el calor de su propuesta.

La mirada de Madd se endureció y sus palabras sonaron tajantes

- Entonces déjalo ahora, así te retiras en el mejor momento…Sin exponerte a que decaiga su interés o que te aburras de amarlo -

La miré con odio

-¡Tonta!-, le dije indignada por su sarcasmo. Maddy resopló exasperada, pero luego de unos minutos se acercó más calmada…

- Mira, tienes miedo. Ya lo sé…Era de esperar que tu corazón de mariposa se aterrara ante la palabra y viera en el anillo de boda los grilletes del calabozo...Pero el matrimonio no es una prisión Kristen, no lo veas así… -

- No sé…Son tantas promesas…-, dije desanimada, me agobiaba solo pensarlo,

- Sí, es verdad…-, me contestó pensativa, y contando con los dedos, empezó a enumerar

- Acompañarlo en la riqueza y la pobreza, gozarlo en la salud y cuidarlo en la enfermedad, respetarlo, serle fiel y amarlo todos los días y las noches de tu vida…-

Al terminar, Madd me observó con una mirada enigmática, como si sus palabras fuesen la llave, pero encontrar la respuesta estuviese solo en mis manos

Con la vista perdida en los árboles que se dibujaban a través de la ventana, pensé en Rob…

"Acompañarlo en la pobreza"…vivir con él en un palacio o un cuarto era lo mismo, me enamoré de él cuando su mayor capital era un paquete de cigarrillos y su guitarra gastada, y el dinero me importaba tan poco…

"Cuidarlo en la enfermedad"…cuando era capaz de transplantarle mi corazón si le hacía falta, para gozarlo aún "descorazonada"…

"Respetar y ser fiel", verbos que con dolor había aprendido a conjugar en todos los tiempos hacía tan poco, y ahora me sentía segura de entender…

Y "amarlo mis días y mis noches", hasta que mi camino descanse, perdiéndose en la muerte…Quizás eso era lo más fácil, porque simplemente no imaginaba la vida sin él…

- ¿Y?- preguntó Maddy, que callada a mi lado, esperaba que mis pensamientos volviesen a la cocina,

- ¿Cuál de todas es la más difícil de cumplir?, ¿De cuál no te sientes capaz?-

La miré sonriendo…Sus palabras me habían llegado hondo, y las dudas se disipaban corridas por mis propias respuestas.

- Juégate a amarlo, Kristen; apuesta a entregarte, a unirte a él en un destino en común, presta tu cuerpo para dar vida a los hijos que hagan juntos, para que encuentren el camino para llegar a este mundo en el que ustedes dos formaron un hogar para recibirlos - Hablaba su corazón, se veía en sus ojos…

-Te has enamorado Maddison…- dije arrojándole una servilleta

Las dos nos reímos…

Casarse no entregaba garantías de no equivocarse. Pero valía la pena intentarlo

- No quiero responderle por teléfono…-, dije nerviosa.

- Solo te ayudaré si tu respuesta será un sí…-, contestó zambulléndose en su notebook, donde tecleaba apurada sitios de reserva de pasajes.

- ¿Has hecho una apuesta respecto a lo que voy a contestar?-, bromeé ante su insistencia,

- Sí. Pattinson me pagará un millón si aceptas - respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Las dos reímos por su ocurrencia, pero pensé en Rob y sentí nuevamente una punzada de angustia…Esta vez no era por mí, era por él. No lo había llamado y estaría pensando cualquier cosa respecto a mi decisión.

El 25 no había ni un vuelo a Londres. Madd llamó a Andy y le explicó la situación, pidiéndole que hablase con Rob y le dijese que tuviese paciencia, que en cuanto consiguiésemos pasajes, llegaría a verlo y aclararíamos todo…Pero no aguanté, y tomando el teléfono, texteé

- Espérame…Te amo -, apreté "send" con los dedos temblorosos. A los pocos segundos recibí su respuesta

- Si quieres, olvida lo que te dije…Te adoro -

Quise morir con su respuesta. Si no conseguía pasaje iría caminando a Londres.

- No olvidemos nada, pero no quiero hablar de esto a través de una pantalla – el botón "send" se llevó mis palabras…¿me entendería?

- Te espero…Muero por besarte - cuando leí su mensaje, noté que ya no solo los dedos me temblaban.

- A thousand years?-, escribí mientras la letra de la canción empezó a hacer eco en mis oídos…Me contestó de inmediato

- A thousand more…- Abracé el celular como si pudiese convertirse en él por arte de magia…

Los días siguientes fueron una tortura. Ni un pasaje. Madd había dejado abierto el suyo, esperando poder viajar juntas. Yo era un manojo de nervios, y le agradecía tanto su compañía.

Ya estaba a punto de contratar un vuelo privado cuando el 28, mi teléfono sonó despertándonos.

- Tienes un vuelo directo en tres horas…Muévete antes de que Romeo crea que has muerto en el intento y se tire desde el Big Ben al Támesis - Ruth me llamaba desde Hawaii, su lugar de vacaciones, dónde había hecho todos los arreglos para mi viaje, sin entender el por qué de mi urgencia.

- ¡TRES HORAS!¡Gracias…! -, le respondí emocionada. – Ahhh…Y prepara tu vestido morado con vuelos y cintas…Quizás te toque lucirlo en una boda pronto -, dije tentada de contarle lo que pasaba

- Mientras no sea la tuya…- contestó bromeando…- Necesitaría vacaciones dobles para aguantarte como "novia"-

Reí mientras Madd, que había escuchado parte de la conversación, se levantaba a los tropezones y comenzaba a arreglarse.

Llegamos a Londres y los latidos de mi corazón se podían oír en todo el aeropuerto.

Después de realizar los trámites de migraciones, un empleado de la línea aérea nos llevó por interminables pasillos hasta encontrarnos con el chofer que me trasladaría al hotel donde yo me alojaría.

Al subir a la Van de vidrios ahumados, emití un grito ahogado al encontrarme con Rob sentado, esperándome.

- ¡Mierda!-, dijo Madd al verlo…

- Yo también me alegro de verte, Maddy-, le contestó él con su media sonrisa. A mi me saludó con un beso corto.

El viaje fue un suplicio. Mi pobre amiga se sentía tan incómoda…Trataba de aislarse tocando obsesivamente la pantalla de su teléfono, mientras nosotros nos mirábamos de vez en cuando, haciéndonos preguntas superficiales y respondiendo con monosílabos. Había tanto de qué hablar…Pero ese no era el lugar.

De pronto, una camioneta se nos adelantó encendiendo luces intermitentes y tocando la bocina histéricamente.

- ¡Paparazzis…!- grite yo…

- ¡Qué paparazzis! ¡Deténgase!-, gritó Madd al chofer, bajándose del auto apenas este se detuvo, - Es Andy, que viene a rescatarme de este trío insoportable…¡Yo no sé como Taylor los aguantaba! –gritó mientras salía al encuentro de su amor

Aún sorprendidos, Rob y yo nos asomamos para ver a Andrew que abrazaba a Madd dándole un beso.

Conversaron unos segundos. El conductor de nuestro auto nos miraba impaciente, hasta que Maddy apareció sacudiendo unas llaves y entregándolas a Rob nos dijo

- ¡Vamos! Usen ustedes la camioneta…Precisan más intimidad que nosotros - Y guiñándonos un ojo, se volvió a instalar en el asiento, donde Andy se sentó instantes más tarde.

Subimos a una flamante cuatro por cuatro. En la puerta se leía "Mc Lean and Rattagan". Rob sonrió y no comprendí por qué. Aún no tocábamos el tema del casamiento, pero comenzó a crecer la ansiedad en el ambiente…

Anochecía cuando llegamos a una preciosa casa de campo, en las afueras de Londres...Parece que ese era mi hotel.

Rob me ayudo a bajar y al hacerlo, me acercó dándome un beso tierno y pasional. Solo él podía combinar los dos sentimientos al besarme.

Entramos de la mano. En el living crepitaba un hogar que llenaba el ambiente de cálidos reflejos. No parecía haber nadie. Acomodé mi bolso en un sillón.

Sigilosamente, apareció por detrás, girándome para quedar enfrentados. Era el momento...

Tomó aire para volver a preguntármelo, pero no lo dejé hacerlo…

- Sí - dije segura,- Sí, quiero…Quiero casarme contigo…-

La sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro nunca va a borrarse de mi memoria…Es uno de los recuerdos más hermosos de nuestra historia…

Hicimos el amor entregándonos sin reservas. Mis caricias lo recorrían, mis dedos ávidos persiguiendo cada centímetro de su piel, cada rastro de su esencia despertando mis sentidos.

Sus manos colándose entre mis muslos, abriéndolos para prepararme a recibirlo, descubriendo mi calor y mi necesidad de que me llene con su cuerpo.

Nos unimos en un movimiento rítmico, suave al principio, desenfrenado al final, hasta llegar juntos a un estallido donde cada sensación tenía lugar…

Y eso era decirle que sí…Era elegirlo, y amarlo, y cuidarlo, y gozarlo…

Y tener todo eso para siempre.

Los días que siguieron fueron serenos. El compromiso daba una calma y una seguridad que adormecían la agitación de mi alma.

Habíamos cenado junto a nuestros amigos el 31. Brindamos con tequila, cantamos y nos besamos al llegar al final de la cuenta regresiva del último día del año. Pero aunque habíamos gozado la velada, me aliviaba que estemos finalmente solos en nuestra habitación.

Me saqué las zapatillas y me acosté con ropa sobre el edredón de plumas. Lo apreté con las manos y recordé la escena de la isla en Amanecer…Mis músculos se contrajeron, unos más que otros…

Rob apareció con copas y una botella de champagne. Se sirvió una y me entregó la otra…

- ¿Quieres brindar?-, pregunté recordando como los años anteriores, hacíamos un recorrido por los sucesos más importantes antes de chocar las copas agradeciendo las cosas buenas vividas…

-¿Tú no?-, me preguntó sentándose a mi lado

- No sé…Quizás sea un año con mucho que no quiero recordar…-, dije sintiendo unas terribles ganas de llorar

- Hablas de julio…- me dijo tomándome por la barbilla y obligándome a sostenerle la mirada.

Solo pude sacudir la cabeza asintiendo.

- Sin embargo, es algo por lo que también hay que brindar…-

- Estás loco…-Dije sintiendo que la tristeza se volvía una vergüenza que me quemaba.

- No…No lo estoy -, contestó aún mirándome, - Julio fue lo más cercano a la muerte que me he sentido, cuando creí que realmente te había perdido…Pero también lo más cercano a la vida, cuando volvimos a estar juntos y probé lo verdadero y fuerte que era nuestro amor…

Lágrimas gruesas y calientes bajaban por mis mejillas y se perdían en sus manos perfectas, que aún acunaban mi rostro.

- Brindo por ti, porque todos podemos equivocarnos, pero solo quienes nos aman de verdad son capaces de perdonar…- dije tratando de que se oyeran mis palabras entre los sollozos.

- Por nosotros…- contestó golpeando mi copa y bebiendo un sorbo…

Respiré para calmarme y lo besé.

Tomé la copa nuevamente recordando a Andy y Madd,

- Y por nuestros amigos, que han sido nuestro sostén estos últimos meses…Todo sería tan perfecto si el trabajo de Andrew fuese en Los Ángeles-, agregué pensando en la partida de mi amiga.

- Ahh…Voy a aprovechar la ocasión para contarte algo…- dijo Rob cambiando el tono emotivo del momento

Lo miré extrañada

- Habrás escuchado que un millonario es quien ha invertido dinero para realizar su proyecto…-, comentó,

- Sí…Justo fue a aparecer un viejo aburrido y con plata en Londres en vez de América-, protesté

- Bueno, bueno…Nadie habló de viejo ni de que estuviese aburrido…- aclaró enfático ¿por qué lo defendía?

- Es más…A ti no te sonó familiar su nombre… "Edward Tomlinson"- me preguntó

- Sí - , contesté divertida, - Me recordó a "One Direction"- contesté recordando el nombre de uno de los integrantes del grupo...-¡¿No será su padre...?!-

Rob rió negando con la cabeza...

- No, no lo es...Pero tienes razón, al principio no me di cuenta de la coincidencia, y después, cuando la noté, era tarde para cambiar el nombre…- dijo pensativo

- ¿De qué hablas?- pregunté confundida

-¿No te has dado cuenta?-, volvió a preguntar.

- No..-, respondí. Empezaba a impacientarme,

- Edward y Tomlinson son una mezcla entre mi personaje, mi segundo nombre, Thomas, y el final de mi apellido "inson"…Como verás, el "viejo" no lo es tanto, y contigo como esposa, no va a aburrirse nunca…- dijo orgulloso de su ocurrencia, pero ansioso por mi reacción al descubrirlo

No podía creerlo…Edward Tomlinson, el viejo millonario gestor del proyecto, era él…Él había hecho que mi amiga tuviese que emigrar, y nada menos que a su propia tierra, por seguir a su novio y sus sueños realizados…¡Quería matarlo! Sin embargo, no me enoje...

Era cierto que Andrew no hubiese aceptado el dinero de otra manera…Y Madd necesitaba vacaciones de mí…

Era tiempo de que mi amiga se tomara un descanso de la intensidad de mi amistad, y continuara su propia historia de amor.

**Rob**

Esperaba que empezara a gritar al enterarse… Sin embargo, luego de recapacitar un momento, sonrió y me abrazó…Me relajé ante su reacción. No me había sentido bien ocultándole la verdad todo este tiempo, pero sabía que era difícil que lo aceptase de otra forma.

- Creí que me asesinarías-, dije al separarme de ella

- Lo pensé…Pero soy joven para enviudar. Pero eso sí, no te fíes de tu suerte la próxima vez- dijo regañándome

La miré con ternura…

-Sin embargo, moriría por ti…- dije dejando de reírme,

- Nunca lo hagas Pattinson-, dijo abrazándome…Metí mis manos debajo de su camiseta, necesitaba sentir su piel, su calor.

- ¿Esto va para dónde yo creo?-, preguntó en el hueco de mi cuello…

-¿Por qué…?, ¿tienes algún inconveniente?-, le contesté extrañado por su pregunta

- No…- contestó, - Pero preciso un segundo…- dijo entrando al baño,

Aproveché para servir otra copa dudando…¿No querría hacerlo?

Salió rápido. Ya no llevaba los jeans; solo estaba vestida con su camiseta y se había soltado el pelo. Me miró humedeciéndose los labios con la lengua…Sentí que me encendía como los fuegos artificiales que detonaban perdidos en la noche. Nunca me cansaba de desearla…

Enfrentó mi mirada excitada con la suya y sin decir nada, se agachó sensualmente, dándome la espalda, mientras retiraba el edredón de la cama…

Al hacerlo, vi como asomaban debajo de su polera unos lacitos negros…

Giró su cara para mirar mi reacción y vi que reía traviesa…

Y la habitación se lleno de luces y sombras, de sudor y latidos, de gemidos y roces…De nosotros amándonos…

Desnudos y abrazados volvimos a brindar…

Y nos besamos una, dos…Cien veces.

Besos dulces, tiernos, exigentes, sensuales, desgarradores, como habían sido los días de ese año que se despedía, Sintiendo que el mundo era nuestro, que éramos fuertes y que teníamos un camino ya recorrido…

Pero otro recién se abría a nuestros ojos, y estábamos más seguros que nunca que queríamos empezar a recorrerlo.

Que el amor cambia, como el verano cambia las flores en frutos, y el otoño pinta las hojas de maravillosos colores para que el invierno se las lleve...Pero que siempre volvía a salir el sol.

Y que cada momento tenia un porqué, un desafío…

Y nosotros estábamos juntos para enfrentarlo.

Fin

**Y colorín colorado…Esta historia se ha acabado…**

**Finalmente llegó la esperada parte dos (que como verán, me entusiasmé y terminó siendo de casi un capítulo nuevo), y espero que hayan tenido el final que esperaban...**

**La historia termina así, sin final, porque espero que los Rob y Kristen de este Fic, tengan muchos más capítulos para quererse, aprender, divertirse y crecer en su amor. Si Maite los escribirá…No lo sé…Pero ustedes los conocen, nadie se cree que se quedarán quietos, con todas las ganas de vivir que tienen…**

******Me iba a despedir en este, pero hay un epílogo pendiente, así que dejo ese espacio para todo lo que les quiero decir.**

**Esta vez sí van agradecimientos!**

**Desde ya, a todos aquellos que están siempre presentes. Ya sea para comentarme el capítulo o mostrarme su cariño en twitter y en Fan Fiction. Ya saben que me encanta saber de ustedes, y me gustaría que vieran la sonrisa que se me dibuja cuando abro el mail o la cuenta Twitter y veo que allí están, para contarme qué les pareció lo que escribí. Espero haberlos hecho soñar, llorar reír y enamorarse con la historia.**

**Y ahora, la larga lista de personas encantadoras que he conocido a través de Equivocarse. (siempre me falta alguien…No se sientan ofendidos, por favor, es que con esto de internet de a ratos, no puedo revisar bien FF; y Twitter va borrando twitts viejos, y si no vuelven a saludarme, no puedo rescatar los nombres) **

**A mi hermana, mis hijas y mi sobri…Fieles lectoras, y ahora en vacaciones, casi partícipes de lo que escribo.**

**A Dora, que desde la distancia me escribe. A Alexa, Alejandra, Kristel, Aroa, Vero, Lesley, Yokito, Nikita, "las Natys", Vaie, Mariajose, Aldi, , Martha, MarianaK, mi Nachi, Ale D., Sole, Beagil, Twisol, Kristen Vargas, Andrea, Patricia, Flor V, Yasmina Mansen,cjmu30, RK, Robstenin London, Yasmina, robstenforeversexone, teamgatitamasen, Saha Denali, Alexandracast, Kaliyah Cullen, Kathy, Isabella, Black Hole, Reneesme1510, Glowing Yellow Star, Vane tink, Miin96, Yohf, Liz patt stew, Tenebrae cullen, Vie, Cristi, Andriita, Kristina, Marina33455, Elena156, Laura, robsten, roxio, aryam shields, roo Andrada, Sandra, Aldi, Marta Salazar, Martha, Kabul, Nel Destiny, Marce, Natalyrobsten, Lucy, Joselina, Searest, marble oil, Vanessa, The DC, Tinker,vane, Katty Cruz, JAvitah Hale, Karen de Pattinson, Lauritha de Cullen, robsten bd2, Ashley victoria, Alexandra Cast, Camila, Paola Fuenza, Shariat, Ingrid95, , Melany, Alexa, Milu,Melu, Almendrita, Brithany, Lucy, Ashley Victoria, Karina, Marce, Sonia Sole, DJCP9, Susana Stewart, Sonia Kristen Pattinson, Gianella, Jessie, Jazmina, Deams comes true, Paula G, StewPatt twilighter, Caludia, Agus Santangelo, Natalia, Bellaunamor.**

**Bien, llegué hasta allí. No quiero que se vaya la señal y no poder subir el cap.**

**Los que faltan, me queda el epílogo y ahí salen…**

**Muchos besos, y espero que les guste…**

**Los quiere**

**Maite**

**PS El epi yo creo que llegará el martes de la próxima semana…**


	36. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

**Varios años después…**

Esta vez, las más jóvenes encontrarán que la canción es ancestral.

Paciencia...Maite no tiene ni 14, ni 15 ni 16 como muchas de ustedes…

Pero por esta vez, léanla sin prejuicios. Dice unas cuantas verdades…

_Debes amar la arcilla que va en tus manos,_

_debes amar su arena hasta la locura._

_Y si no, no la emprendas que será en vano…_

_sólo el amor alumbra lo que perdura_

_sólo el amor convierte en milagro el barro_

_sólo el amor alumbra lo que perdura_

_sólo el amor convierte en milagro el barro._

_Debes amar el tiempo de los intentos_

_debes amar la hora que nunca brilla…_

_y si no, no pretendas tocar los yertos_

_sólo el amor engendra la maravilla_

_sólo el amor consigue encender lo muerto_

_sólo el amor engendra la maravilla_

_sólo el amor consigue encender lo muerto._

_Silvio Rodriguez. Solo el amor_

**Rob**

Había llegado temprano de la reunión de producción.

Zoe, la menor de nuestras hijas, se veía concentradísima en su tarea que había desparramado en toda la mesa de la cocina, y Kristen hablaba por teléfono mientras preparaba la cena

_- No Madd, no creo que sea buena idea…Rob está trabajando y yo estoy en plena __pre-producción de una película independiente, si no apoyo el guión, sabes que lo descartarán_ - frunció el entrecejo…

_- ¡No!, ¡no es una "cosa rara que solo yo entiendo"!…Y no se por qué hablas así cuando tu marido vive apoyando artistas que hacen "cosas raras que solo él entiende"…-_ replicó riéndose.

Era Maddy, "su amiga del alma". Los kilómetros que separaban Londres de Los Ángeles nunca habían sido impedimento para que siguieran siendo "almas gemelas". Tomé a Kristen de la cintura para saludarla y ella tapó el auricular para besarme.

Para no interrumpirla, solo apoyé mis labios en los suyos en un beso breve…Pero ella me tomó del cuello, convirtiendo mi beso casto en uno bastante más pasional…

Sonreí anticipando una "noche especial"; Kristen me miró, y al adivinar mi pensamiento, me empujó sacudiendo hacia los lados la cabeza y siguió enfrascada en su conversación

_- Puedo mandarte los niños si quieres… Clary y Zoe estarían encantadas de ir a esquiar con Luke y Piper…¿Nick?...- _su cara esbozó un leve disgusto_, - Mmm, no sé si accederá. Tú sabes que si "Connie" frunce la nariz, mi hijo hará lo que ella diga…Sí, créeme que no solo es el deseo de Piper que vaya, pero está tan enamorado…Dile que lo intentaré de todos modos…-_

Medité sobre lo que había escuchado. Mis niñas esquiando en algún lugar exclusivo de Suiza con los hijos de Andy y Madd…Imaginé a "Luke" hundido en un mullido sillón, frente a un hogar a leña, al lado de Clary…¡Mi Clary!...¡El encantado iba a ser él!. Traté de sacar la imagen de mi cabeza…Luke era el hijo de mi mejor amigo, él nunca permitiría que pase nada inapropiado con mi hermosa niñita de solo 17 años.

Era tan parecida a Kristen a su edad…Fue en ese entonces que la conocí, recuerdo que cumplió 18 mientras filmábamos la primera película…¡Y yo hacía bastante más que besarla sutilmente!.Debía detener ese viaje...

Me paré frente a Kristen y empecé a hacerle señas

- ¿Qué?..._Espera Madd,_ ¿Qué pasa Rob?-, me preguntó interrumpiendo la conversación al ver mis ojos salidos de las órbitas,

- No creo que sea buena idea que las niñas vayan a esquiar solas. Clary…ehhh…Clary no es muy buena en las curvas…- No sabía que inventar.

Kristen primero me miró asombrada, pero inmediatamente evaluó mis palabras, era increíble como leía mi mirada. Cubrió con la mano el auricular del teléfono y me encaró

- Ahhhh, ya veo…Clary es mala en las curvas…No te preocupes amor, Luke va a ayudarla en tooodo lo que necesite…-, me dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

No podía creerlo… ¡Y era su madre!, ¡su propia madre!... y no le importaba que ese sátiro de Luke la ayudara "en las curvas"…¡Quién sabe en qué más la ayudaría!

La miré con la boca abierta, no sabía qué decir…Ella apretó mis mejillas con su mano libre, formando una "o" con mi boca y me estampó un beso, luego de lo cual siguió hablando sin hacer caso de mi reclamo. Me senté con Zoe, la única de mis hijos por la que no tenía que preocuparme…Aún.

- _No, nada…¡Rob también está "encantado" con la invitación!_ -, me miró y se mordió el labio sonriendo, disfrutando de mi gesto contrariado, - _Tú sabes lo tímida que es Clarisse, le hará tan bien estar en compañía de Luke…-_

¡La compañía de Luke!...¿Tímida?...No era tímida...Y no le hacía falta ese larguirucho despeinado le muestre el mundo. Mi mujer hizo caso omiso de mi cara de disgusto y siguió en su conversación

_-Bien " señora rica y ociosa que solo se dedica a pasarla bien", haré lo posible por ir aunque sea un fin de semana, aunque sabes que Rob y yo odiamos esquiar…-_

¡Ya la había convencido!. ¿Cómo lo lograba…? Era un secreto que Madd tenía muy bien guardado, y se lo llevaría a la tumba antes de compartirlo conmigo.

- _También te quiero, amiga. Adiós…_- Kristen giró para apoyar el auricular en la base,

- ¡No le cortes Mami…!-, gritó Zoe que me mostraba su proyecto de español, subida en mis rodillas, - ¡Quiero hablar con tía Madd! -, y dando un salto, tomó el teléfono desapareciendo de la cocina.

- Parece que toda mi familia perece bajo el encanto de la "tía Maddy"-, comenté sintiendo una punzada de celos. Kristen rió acercándose y ocupando el lugar que Zoe había dejado en mis piernas.

- ¿Cómo te fue?- me acercó una copa de vino blanco helado. Mmmm, esto seguía anticipando un buen final. Mi boca se curvó con una sonrisa y acaricie su cuello con mi nariz,

- Bien…Ya conseguimos dónde filmar los exteriores, solo falta encontrar un buen embarcadero para las escenas del barco -, empecé a besarla detrás de la oreja, mientras ponía mis manos en su trasero con intenciones de seguir en esa entretenida sintonía, pero se levantó como un resorte, dirigiéndose a la cocina dónde varias cacerolas humeaban

- ¡Se quema…!- exclamó apagando uno de los quemadores de la cocina. Se acercó a mí con una cuchara llena de la salsa que cocinaba…La probó antes que yo.

- Esto no tiene personalidad, no dice nada…¿Qué le falta?-, dictaminó saboreando disconforme,

- Kristen…No vamos a conversar con la salsa, solo vamos a comerla…Está bien así, estoy muerto de hambre…- le contesté sabiendo que esto de los condimentos siempre se transformaba en una pelea,

- ¡No!, le falta fuerza, intensidad…- se hablaba a sí misma, no pararía hasta encontrar el punto justo.

- Créeme que mi estómago va a agradecer su "carácter suave" más tarde, cuando hayamos terminado de comer y yo no tenga que hacer un cocktail de antiácidos y dormir sentado -

Sin escuchar mi sugerencia, tomó varios frascos del especiero y espolvoreó grácilmente la comida para luego volver a probarla,

- Ahora sí…- dijo satisfecha y me metió en la boca otra cucharada.

Esta vez, sentí como su "intensidad" me recorría la garganta…Pero antes de quejarme de cuanto picaba la salsa, pensé en que era una pena cambiar ese "maravilloso humor" con el que me había recibido, y opté por sonreír y callar. Si algo había aprendido en todos esos años a su lado, era que a Kristen no se le criticaba ni la comida ni la actuación…

- ¿Qué hay de comer? – Clarisse entró dejando su mochila en una silla, su abrigo en otra, su jockey en la mesa y dándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla

- Spaghetti con salsa - contestó Kristen, acercando su mejilla para ser saludada por la mayor de los Pattinson-Stewart

- Acomoda eso que hay que poner la mesa - ordenó mientras levantaba parte de los deberes de Zoe

- Clary, a ti no te gusta mucho esquiar, ¿no?-, le pregunté a mi hija tratando de disimular interés,

- ¿A mí…? ¡Me encanta!, de hecho Luke, el hijo de Andy y tía Madd, hoy me mandó un mensaje diciendo que nos esperan en Londres en vacaciones de Navidad para ir a esquiar a Gstaad. Vamos a ir…¿no mami?-

¡Obvio!…para eso le preguntaba a "mami", que seguro se complotaba con ella en mi contra, y yo terminaría esquiando en Gstaad sin tener la menor intención de hacerlo.

- Podemos pasar Navidad con tus padres este año…-, me susurró Kristen seductoramente en el oído, mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos el cuello. Acerqué mi cara a sus labios…¡Tramposa!, sabía que me fascinaba sentirla así.

Mientras disfrutaba el momento, pensé que en realidad, era mejor estar vigilando de cerca al primogénito de Andrew, aunque eso signifique unos cuantas caídas de los esquíes…

Zoe interrumpió mis reflexiones, entrando entusiastamente a los saltos

- ¿Terminaste la tarea?- le preguntó Kristen colocando la última servilleta sobre los manteles individuales. El puesto de Nick seguía vacío…¿No vendría nuevamente a cenar?

- Mmmmsí…-, su respuesta sonó dudosa, pero rápidamente me miró inquisitiva,

-Papá…¿Tienes para darme una de esas fotos viejas, en que eras un vampiro?-

- ¿Viejas…?¡No son viejas! -, dije fingiéndome ofendido, - ¿Y se puede saber para qué quieres una "foto vieja" mía?-, pregunté curioso

- Mira, ya no tengo más ganas de investigar sobre el descubrimiento de América…Y hoy me enteré que Miss Aroa, mi maestra de español, y Miss Emily, de ciencias, te amaban cuando eras un vampiro...Y yo creo que si les llevo unas fotos tuya de ese tiempo, y firmas encima de ellas, ya no tendré que hacer más tarea hasta las vacaciones de Navidad…- su ímpetu crecía a medida que desarrollaba la idea…- He pensado que puedes escribirle "Para la maravillosa miss de mi hija Zoe, con cariño y admiración, Rob"…Creo que así no se olvidaría de quién soy al corregir la tarea…¡Ah! Y papá, "Aroa" se escribe A, R, O, A…Es que como tú eres tan malo en español…- sonrió benevolente ante su sospecha de mi mala ortografía al escribir en otro idioma, totalmente ajena mi cara de espanto, que se iba transformando al oírla tramar cómo "zafar de hacer tareas" con tanto entusiasmo; y sin reparar en nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, tragó lo que tenía en la boca y siguió

- ¡Que idea tan brillante!...Tengo que averiguar si también le gustas a la Miss de Matemáticas…Qué pena que el profesor de historia es un hombre…¡Odio la historia!-

Zoe terminó su exposición metiéndose el tenedor lleno de pasta en la boca, sin ni siquiera dudar de que su idea de "sobornar" a las profesoras era de dudosa ética.

- A Mr Peyton puedes llevarle una foto de mamá -, le sugirió Clarisse, burlándose de mi cara desencajada por la situación…

- ¡Tú no puedes hacer eso, jovencita! -, dije finalmente con voz severa, mirándola con los ojos abiertos como platos ante su desparpajo, y pensando que si recién tenía 8 años, qué me esperaba para después

- ¿Por qué no? Yo tengo algo que ellas quieren: a tí, y ellas algo que yo quiero, una

"A +"...Es solo un intercambio - asintió considerándolo un trueque de lo más justo.

- ¿Y vas a cambiar a tu padre por no hacer la tarea ? - No podía creerlo…

Kristen, roja como un tomate, se tapaba la boca con la servilleta para que nuestra pequeña negociante no viera el ataque de risa que esto le causaba.

- No, papá…No te estoy diciendo que te vayas con ellas…Solo quieren una foto. Aparte, quizás ahora ya no les gustes. Antes eras algo "distinto"…No sé…¡Más joven!- Sonrió con la boca sucia de salsa, feliz de encontrar una frase que la interpretara…Esto iba de mal en peor.

- Zoe, esto está muy mal…¡Esto está pésimo!...¡No se dan regalos a la personas para conseguir cosas!...Eso se llama "soborno" y es muy feo – la voz se me transformaba a medida que evaluaba el desparpajo de mi pequeña delincuente.

¿Cómo se le había ocurrido?. Nosotros jamás usábamos la influencia de ser conocidos para conseguir nada…De hecho, tratábamos de tener una vida lo más normal posible. De pronto, una luz me iluminó y pregunté con disimulo

- ¿Y se te ocurrió a ti solita esta "idea"?-

Kristen nos miró seria, primero a mí y luego a Zoe, quien evaluó si debía contestarme. No sabía bien por qué, pero sospechaba que no iba a ser bien recibida su respuesta…

- No…a mí solita no…Me ayudó un poquito tía Madd…Es que cuando le conté toooda la tarea que me quedaba aún, y lo cansada que estaba…Ella dijo que solo por esta vez -, contestó en voz baja, estudiando mi cara a medida que declaraba la verdad…

Mi estallido retumbó en la cocina…

-¡Claro!,- grité levantando los brazos exasperado, - ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido!...¡TIA MADDY! -, Ahí estaba mi sospecha…Madd una vez más.

- ¡Kristen, di algo!, ¡Es tu amiga!- le dije furioso.

Su boca ya no sonreía, aunque no se la veía tan enojada como a mí…El soborno no era algo que tampoco ella aceptara, pero iba a darle vueltas al asunto para defender a su amiga.

- Bueno Rob, no exageres…Yo creo que aquí hay un malentendido-, contestó tratando de calmar la situación –Yo creo que lo que Maddy quiso decirte, Zoe, es que hagas tu tarea y de regalo, por la próxima Navidad, les puedes llevar una foto de tu papá a las profesoras…-

Zoe no era tonta, sabía perfectamente que no era eso lo que habían tramado, pero mi cara severa y la mirada de dudosa reprobación de su madre, hicieron que entienda que no era tan buena su idea.

- Termina de comer y te ayudaré con la tarea de Español -, ofreció Clarisse a su hermana, concluyendo así la discusión. Ella también defendería a "tía Madd" con uñas y dientes.

Yo no quedé del todo conforme. Madd se merecía algunas palabras más de mi parte…Pero todos la adoraban, no iba a servir de nada que yo me enfrascara en una discusión con Kristen y perdiera la noche que venía imaginando desde que había llegado.

- Nick no viene a cenar…Me mandó un mensaje mientras peleaban por los autógrafos -, anunció Clary levantándose de la mesa y llevándose a una Zoe no del todo convencida a finalizar sus deberes. ¿Dónde estaría Nick?...Con Connie, obvio. No necesitaba que me lo dijeran…Mi hijo, tan enamorado.

Kristen terminó de colocar los platos en el lavavajillas mientras yo llenaba de detergente la máquina. Al pasar delante mío, frotó intencionalmente su trasero por mi entrepierna

- ¿Así que miss Aroa…?, Te espero arriba, "rompecorazones…"- dijo batiendo las pestañas mientras sonreía burlona.

Reí con su comentario y recordé las palabras de mi hija: "Ahora quizás ya no les gustes…". Me miré en el reflejo de la tapa del lavaplatos. Aún conservaba mis encantos…¿Cuál de las profesoras que había conocido en la reunión era Miss Aroa?, y Miss Emily también quería mi foto…

"Pattinson, aún tienes tus seguidoras…", me dije satisfecho, y salí de la cocina camino al encuentro de la "admiradora" que más me interesaba.

Al pasar por el escritorio, observé que la luz estaba apagada y la mochila de Zoe descansaba en una silla, lista para el día siguiente…Clary era excelente alumna, seguro la había ayudado a terminar.

Sonreí recordando la situación de la cena, ¿habría entendido Zoe?. Cuando me disponía a dejar la habitación noté el cierre abierto de su mochila. Me acerqué a cerrarlo y vi que dos papeles asomaban del cuaderno rojo de español. Lo tomé sospechando lo que iba a encontrar, y tal como lo imaginaba, dos fotos mías aparecieron entre las hojas. Con pésima caligrafía aparecía una dedicatoria que terminaba con un "Feliz Navidad"… Sentí como la vena de mi frente se hinchaba evidenciando mi enojo. Tomé aire para llamar de un solo grito a mi hija, y mientras esperaba que bajara, se me ocurrió abrir la última página escrita del cuaderno…La tarea estaba lista, prolija y completa. Había ilustraciones pegadas y dibujos hechos por ella en cada párrafo…

Sintiéndome muy culpable, acomodé las fotos y guardé el cuaderno, corriendo el cierre del bolsón.

Mi hija apareció con los ojos somnolientos y algo asustada por mi grito

- ¿Qué pasa?-, me preguntó viendo que tenía su mochila en las manos

Me sentí pésimo…

- Nada mi amor…- dije tomándola en brazos para volver con ella a su cama,

- Solo quería decirte que te felicito por la tarea…y que si quieres, podemos hacernos una foto todos para regalársela a tu profesora. – deseé que aceptara para sentirme menos culpable.

- No, gracias papá. Mami ya me dio unas tuyas antiguas…Ya te dije que no creo que le gustes ahora -, su boca se curvó en una media sonrisa desarmadora, mientras su dedo pequeño dibujaba en mi frente el recorrido de mi vena, que por suerte iba desapareciendo.

La acosté sintiendo una leve frustración por su desaire, pero cuando me acerqué a arroparla, me tomó con fuerza del cuello y me dijo en el oído:

- En realidad ahora eres muy lindo, mejor que no tenga una foto tuya. A mami no le gustaría…y a mí tampoco -, me besó y estirándose con un gran bostezo, se acomodó bajo las cobijas.

La luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana e iluminaba su nariz pecosa. La besé sintiendo que la vida…Realmente era maravillosa.

Entré a nuestra habitación sonriendo. Escuché el agua correr y supe que Kristen se estaba duchando. La puerta estaba entreabierta y tarareaba una canción. Me asomé sin que lo note y sentí un perfume tan evocador…Era un gel de baño que hacía años no usaba, e inmediatamente trajo una imagen mi memoria…

_- ¡SAL DE AQUÍ!, ¡No tienes que ver a la novia desnuda antes de la boda!- dijo riendo mientras me empujaba hacia fuera de la ducha._

_- La novia es mía hace muchos años ya - dije negándome a salir, _

_- Conozco cada centímetro de su cuerpo - mis besos se desparramaban por su cuello mientras sentía como su resistencia disminuía. Mis labios susurraban sobre su piel mojada…- Sé de memoria los caminos que trazan sus pecas, que perfume despide su piel cuando está excitada, que sonidos salen de su boca cuando hago el amor con ella…-_

_- ¡Rob…!- Fingió reprobar mis comentarios, pero la sentía responder a mis caricias cada vez más. Trató de sacarme nuevamente, pero esta vez tomé sus manos por detrás, cruzándolas antes por delante de su cuerpo, para evitar que pueda moverse. _

_- Es cierto…Pero hoy me voy a vestir de blanco y a caminar por esa alfombra que me aterroriza, solo porque a tí te fascina esto de la ceremonia,…Y merezco esta ducha relajada y tranquila para prepararme para tal evento, así que: ¡Sal de aquí Pattinson!-_

_- Yo puedo hacer que te relajes mucho más acompañada que sola -, insistí. Todo mi cuerpo ordenaba a mi cerebro que la convenciera._

_- Para eso deberías ser un masajista profesional, estar en una habitación tenuemente iluminada y yo recostada en una camilla mullida…Ah, y si fuera posible, deberías ser gay, para que mi cuerpo no corra ningún riesgo durante el proceso -, giró para besarme, pero al hacerlo mordió mi labio, con lo que me distrajo y logró soltarse._

_- ¡Ayyy!...Si malogras al novio, no tendrás noche de bodas-, rodee su cintura con mis brazos y la apreté contra mí._

_- El novio no tendrá boda si no deja a la novia un tiempo para embellecerse - contestó entornando los ojos en signo de advertencia, pero a la vez, pasándome un frasco con un gel de ducha. Volqué un poco en mi mano y un aroma que nunca había sentido antes inundó el baño. Kristen no solía usar perfume, pero este tenía una esencia que era tan especial, parecía hecho para ella…Era una mezcla de flores y frutas que estimulaba cada uno de los sentidos, a pesar de que los míos no necesitaban más estímulo._

_Tomé un poco y la froté suavemente, sintiendo que se rendía ante mis manos, a pesar de que no fuese el "experto en masajes". Giró y me abrazó fuerte…_

_-¿Estás listo para esto, Pattinson?- me preguntó, y sus ojos estaban tan claros que podía reflejarme en ellos,_

_- Claro que sí – contesté. No había dudas en mi voz, ni miedo, ni reservas…- ¿Y tú? - _

_Pensó unos momentos, hasta que al fin, volvió a envolverme en su mirada, ahora seria y emocionada_

_- Nunca estuve tan lista para nada en mi vida -_

_La separé para volver a preguntar - ¿Fue muy difícil?…decidirse, digo – _

_- No -, contestó acercándose a mis labios, - Fue confiar en lo que sentía, en que amarte así solo tenía un destino: estar a tu lado para siempre…-_

_Su beso mezcló el sabor dulce de las gotas de agua con el salado de sus lágrimas…_

_Y yo sentí que ni el Cielo podía ser mejor que compartir mi vida con ella._

Ese perfume…Tantos recuerdos…

Me alejé de la puerta del baño todavía recordando aquel momento cuando escuché que cerraba el agua.

Me saqué la ropa y me acosté. Moría por entrar al baño a secarla, pero Nicholas no había llegado, y si lo hacía, lo que estaba esperando desde mi llegada duraría menos de lo que planeaba, ya que ella me recordaría cada diez minutos que Nick iba a entrar a saludarnos en cualquier momento.

No…No era lo que deseaba. Era mejor que todos los pollos estuviesen en el nido para que mamá gallina pueda estar concentrada en lo que yo quería.

Salió envuelta en una toalla que dejó sobre la cama, quedando desnuda delante de mí.

Me lo estaba poniendo difícil. La recorrí con los ojos y ella sonrió atrapando su labio entre los dientes, pero rápidamente el recuerdo de nuestro hijo disparó la alarma de su responsable sentido maternal al escuchar cerrarse la puerta de calle.

Los dos esperamos que Nick viniese a saludarnos como estaba estipulado con nuestros hijos: "Llegar y saludar", aunque estemos dormidos.

- ¿Por qué no viene?-, me preguntó colocándose una camiseta mía como piyama,

- Espera…Ya va a subir -, contesté mientras subía el volumen del televisor para seguir escuchando la película en la que intentaba interesarme, con el fin de que mi cuerpo volviese a su estado de "reposo" hasta que llegase el momento adecuado,

Pasaron diez minutos y nuestro hijo seguía sin aparecer.

- ¡Baja Rob…!, ¿Y si vino con tragos de más…?, ¿Tú le prestaste el auto?-

La miré resignado…Ella había sido libre como una mariposa en su adolescencia…Pero Kristen no era Jules. Sus sagaces ojos sabían siempre si algo estaba mal con alguno de nuestros tres hijos. Los conocía tan bien…Era una madre increíble, y su "leve" tendencia a la sobreprotección era controlada por mí. Ella siempre decía orgullosa que éramos una "equilibrada fórmula de paternidad…", o al menos eso creíamos.

- ¡Si no bajas tú bajo yo!-, su mirada me fulminó mientras saltaba de la cama. Me estiré desperezándome y con una mano la alcancé antes de que lograra alejarse. La tiré hacia mí y la besé en el pelo

- Ya voy…Escucha, si logró entrar es que está bien, o al menos, si está mal, está adentro…-

Me miró más enojada aún, tratando de zafarse de mi mano. Volví a atraerla y esta vez, la besé en la boca. Primero no respondió, pero cuando mi mano avanzó sobre su cuerpo, respondió a mi beso…

- ¡No me distraigas Pattinson! -

La liberé y se puso una bata mientras se dirigía a las escaleras. La seguí a regañadientes.

En la cocina, solo iluminado por la poca luz que entraba por la ventana, nuestro hijo Nick permanecía sentado con la cabeza escondida entre sus manos. Sus dedos se movían nerviosos entrelazándose en su pelo despeinado.

Al verlo, Kristen aceleró el paso, pero la detuve antes de que llegara a destino

- Espera. Si no subió es que necesita estar solo. No lo vuelvas loco…-

Me dirigió una mirada fulminante, pero se detuvo. Pensó unos segundos y entró a la cocina decidida,

- ¿Quieres un té, Rob…? Oh!, Nick, estabas allí…-, lo miró intentando disimular el nerviosismo sin ningún éxito. Sonreí sacudiendo a cabeza a ambos lados, era incorregible… "¡Fórmula equilibrada de paternidad!"

- Sí, amor, hazme un té…- contesté encubriéndola

Me senté en la mesa frente a Nick, quien seguía en la misma posición, como si nunca nos hubiese oído entrar.

- ¿Qué tal la película…?-, le pregunté fingiéndome distraído mientras buscaba la azucarera. Kristen me la sacó de las manos y me pasó un envase con edulcorante.

Nick no contestó.

- ¿Quieres un vaso de leche mi amor…? – le pregunto con "ese" timbre de voz. La ansiedad la carcomía…¡Cómo la conocía!. En tres…dos…uno… empezaría a morderse los labios y se acercaría a él, titubeante pero determinada…

Nick siguió mudo. Ella se paró detrás de él y sin que lo notara, extendió los brazos para abrazarlo, sin embargo, algo la detuvo. Quizás esa reserva, esa necesidad de espacio que nos gritaba en silencio desde su llegada aquella noche, hizo que decidiera ser cauta esta vez. Respiró hondo, apoyó su mano en el hombro de nuestro hijo y le besó el pelo.

- ¡QUIERO MORIRME! - gritó finalmente Nick, saliendo del estado catatónico en el que estaba.

Kris se alejó y me miró con urgencia. Ahora me necesitaba…

- ¿Qué pasó?-, pregunté tranquilo. No podía ser tan malo. Estaba sano y no lo había traído la policía…

- ¡Nada…!¿van a tardar mucho aquí?-, preguntó claramente disgustado por nuestra intromisión en la cocina,

- Tienes una habitación si quieres estar solo…-, contesté sin inmutarme ante su pataleta,

- Si estás en ese estado en un lugar "común a la familia", debes atenerte a que preguntemos qué te pasa – mi cara de póker no evidenciaba la incipiente preocupación que empezaba a aparecer también en mí.

Kristen puso un té delante mío en la mesa, y se disponía a decir algo cuando Nick descubrió su cara y anunció:

- ¡El amor es una mierda! -

Respiré tranquilo…No era que no me importasen los sentimientos de mi hijo de 16 años, pero por lo menos no había matado a nadie con el auto, y creía poder arreglármelas hablando con él de ese tema.

Kris se acercó y se sentó frente a él; sus manos juntas, con los nudillos blancos de tanto apretarlas. Su cara se transformaba cada vez que nuestros hijos sufrían; sus labios formaban una línea fina, apretada, y comenzaba a retorcerse los dedos…Era como si dentro de su cuerpo adulto, aún se escondiese esa niña de la que me enamoré hacía ya tanto tiempo…Y que quería cada día un poco más.

Nick nos miró y dudó antes de hablar

-¿Cómo van a entenderme si para ustedes todo fue tan perfecto?-, dijo con amargura

Traté de reprimir una sonrisa al verlo tan terminante con el amor a su edad y pensando en nuestro "perfecto romance", sin embargo, la relación de más de un año con su novia, me mostraban que ya no era mi niño pecoso y travieso.

- Ayer invité a Constance al cine - siguió, - pero me dijo que tenía que estudiar, y que prefería quedarse en casa de Mila; así que con los chicos, fuimos a ver una de esas películas de acción que ella odia…-

Respiró para darse ánimo,

- Hoy en la tarde, me encontré con Jason en el Mall. Su hermana ayer fue a la fiesta de uno de los chicos del último año, y allí estaban Connie y Mila…cada una con un "amigo". El de Connie era Frank, un estúpido de Senior que siempre la mira...-

Kristen abrió lo ojos tan grandes y feroces, que yo agradecí que Constance no estuviese a su alcance en ese momento. Sin embargo, solo estiró su mano temblorosa y tomó la de Nick apretándola con fuerza. Era tiempo de acoger…No de juzgar, y ella lo sabía.

- Ya veo…-, traté de tranquilizar los ánimos, - ¿Y has hablado con Connie para que te explique…?-

- Después de hablar con Jason fui a su casa…No alcancé a decirle nada. Me recibió llorando y me lo contó todo. Dijo que estaba arrepentida, que no sabía qué le había pasado…Que Frank no era nadie…Que lo sentía tanto…Que solo quería divertirse un poco y yo…yo…- se le quebró la voz, pero apretó los dientes y pudo seguir - Que hacía tanto tiempo que estábamos juntos que había días en que se sentía tan ahogada… -

Desde que comenzó a hablar, sus ojos no se habían movido de la ventana, como si la noche con su oscuridad, fuese la mejor de las confidentes, la que le permitía desarmarse y llorar sin juicios. Pero por alguna razón, sus ojos furiosos y desolados volvieron a la cocina y se fijaron en nosotros, que lo observábamos expectantes del otro lado de la mesa,

- Me dijo que me amaba…Y oírla fue como si me clavara un cuchillo. ¿Por qué me mintió?, ¿Cuánto hace que ya no me quiere…?-

Al terminar esta frase, nuevamente se sumió en un silencio al que no quería dejarnos entrar. No esperaba una respuesta. Estaba en un huracán de sentimientos, y no había palabras que lo consolaran en ese momento

Kristen bajó la vista. Yo sabía en qué blanco habían dado esas palabras, qué recuerdo habían remecido.

Se levantó y abrió el refrigerador sacando un tarro de helado. La seguí frunciendo la cara al ver que era dietético y de arándanos,

- Eso no va a funcionar…-, dije mirando el envase despectivamente y tomando otro, de chocolate y cookies esta vez.

Arrugó la frente desaprobando mi elección, pero sirvió dos platos y los puso en la mesa…Ella tomó un poco del de arándanos.

Nick nos miró como si le hubiésemos ofrecido veneno, y con un gesto de "Ustedes no entienden nada…", se marchó a su habitación.

-¿No vas a decirle nada?-, preguntó exasperada…

- No…¿Crees que quiere hablar ahora?-, contesté mirándola comprensivo.

- Pero es que…quiero abrazarlo. Rob, ¿no lo viste?...Está tan agobiado…-

- Déjalo…Sabe que cuenta con nosotros, pero ahora quiere estar un rato solo, con su dolor. Kristen, a veces crecer duele…- acaricié su mano crispada.

Se metió una gran cucharada de helado en la boca para disimular el temblor que estremecía sutilmente sus labios.

Yo también ataqué el helado, aunque ya sin ganas…Dudé si decirle algo, pero opté por el silencio.

Su mirada lejana me demostraba que ella también tenía espacios en los que prefería estar sola.

Tosí atragantado por un trocito de chocolate y ella volvió repentinamente de su ensoñación, cambiando sus ojos melancólicos por unos irritados

- ¿Sabes cuántas calorías te estás comiendo?, ¡Después no te quejes si te ofrecen el papel de un sheriff desalineado y relleno en la próxima película!- dijo tratando de salir del ambiente denso en que habíamos quedado.

Reí poniendo los ojos en blanco y me paré rodeándola con los brazos por detrás

- ¿Dejarías de quererme si eso pasara?-, pregunté besando su cuello.

Sonrió, pero solo con la boca. Su rostro no reía…

- Creo que no…Pero quizás Miss Emily dejaría de suspirar por tí en la reunión de

padres -, esta vez sí su cara esbozó una sonrisa más sincera.

- ¿Suspira por mí…?-, pregunté sorprendido. Realmente debía poner más atención en esas reuniones en lugar de aburrirme escuchando hablar a la directora.

- No te hagas el tonto Pattinson…- me miró de reojo levantando los platos y cucharas de la mesa. Cuando tomó el pocillo lleno de Nick, su cara volvió a ensombrecerse

- Niñita tonta…-, masculló en voz baja. Hablaba de Constance, la novia de Nicholas…

- Tiene 16 años…"Es" una niña -, dije rodeando con mis brazos su cintura y tratando de no echar más leña al fuego.

Me miró contrariada, y saliendo de mi abrazo, dejó los platos en el fregadero y subió.

Pasé por los cuartos de nuestras hijas que dormían plácidamente. El de Nick estaba cerrado.

Pasé por el living y por alguna razón me detuve en el piano. Cerré la puerta para no molestar a nadie y toqué canciones viejas, llenas de recuerdos…

¿Cómo explicarle a mi hijo que cuando el amor es verdadero sortea obstáculos…Que equivocarse es una posibilidad que ocurre también a los que se quieren…Que perdonar es una opción que también debe evaluarse cuando se trata de decidir partir…o quedarse?

La escalera de madera crujió como si se quejara ante mis pasos, rompiendo el silencio de esa noche rara.

Al entrar a nuestra habitación me recibió una penumbra azul. Me acosté al lado de Kristen y la observé dormir…La tenue luz que entraba por la ventana me señaló con su dedo pálido que había llorado. Lágrimas secas dibujaban finos recorridos en sus mejillas…Lo sabía. Las palabras de Nick habían despertado un dolor que los dos parecíamos haber olvidado. Al escucharlo preguntarse "cuándo se había acabado el amor", cuando buscaba desolado la respuesta del por qué…ecos de un pasado se desperezaron desde un remoto lugar en nuestra historia.

Sin embargo, al mirarla, el dolor fue esfumándose como un atardecer en el mar, cambiando ese rojo intenso, despiadado, por el violeta calmo de un cielo que recibe el brillo de las primeras estrellas de la noche.

Y pasando mi dedo por el camino que la sal había dejado en sus mejillas, recordé todos los momentos que me habían confirmado la maravillosa decisión de haber vuelto a intentarlo…

Se estremeció con un sollozo apagado…La besé y la acuné en mi pecho, deseando que abandonara ese atardecer de recuerdos, que descansara en la paz de la noche, y como cada día de nuestras vidas, estando lejos o cerca, amaneciéramos juntos.

**Kristen**

Me desperté sobresaltada…¿Qué hora era?

Rob dormía a mi lado, su brazo enredado en mi cintura y mis piernas rodeando las suyas.

Recordé lo que había pasado…Parecía un mal sueño. La pena de Nick me llenó la cabeza de voces y preguntas..."Para ustedes fue tan fácil"

¡Si supieras hijo!...Los recuerdos de un julio tan lejano me habían asaltado desarmada, vulnerable. Hay tantas preguntas que nunca encuentran su respuesta. ¿Por qué el amor nos permitía equivocarnos?

_Antes de dormirme escuché a Rob tocar el piano…Esto también había remecido su memoria…_

_Bajé a ver a mi hijo. Golpeé y ante mi sorpresa, abrió la puerta enseguida._

_Me senté a su lado en la cama. Verlo así, con los ojos grises llenos de pena, me revolvió el estómago. Era MI bebé…¿Quién se atrevía a romperle el corazón? _

_Pensé en Connie…Linda, joven, llena de sueños, libre. Lo tenía todo…Y podía perderlo en menos de un minuto._

_- Sabes…Nunca te arrepientas de amar -, le dije rompiendo ese silencio que de alguna forma nos conectaba. Me miró desconcertado…_

_- Todo lo que construyas será tuyo, lo tendrás como una parte ganada del camino…Será tu corazón el que aprenda, el que guarde experiencias para no volver a cometer los mismos errores…El que sepa lo que debes hacer -_

_- ¡Quiero olvidarla…!- , contestó apretando los dientes…_

_- Si es verdad, entonces olvídala…Pero si solo quieres convencerte, piensa que el enojo pasa…¡La rabia es tan débil al lado del amor!...Y si alguno sufre por perder…Asegúrate de no ser tú.-_

_Dos lágrimas redondas se insinuaron en sus ojos, pero las secó rápidamente, tratando de que no lo vea quebrarse ¡Se parecía tanto a Rob!_

_- Quiero estar solo - me pidió con la garganta apretada. Me levanté y me acerqué a la puerta_

_- Ma...Gracias-, lo oí decir mientras salía de su habitación…No lo miré, solo levanté la mano para saludarlo. Las lágrimas también asomaban en mis ojos, y yo ya no podía contenerlas_.

La respiración rítmica y tranquila de Rob me trajo de vuelta a la habitación. Acaricié su rostro. Los ojos estaban rodeados por pequeñas arrugas que me recordaban cuanto camino habíamos recorrido ya. Delineé su boca con la yema de mis dedos, pensando cuantas palabras nos habíamos dicho, cuántos besos habíamos compartido, cuantas sonrisas nos habíamos regalado…Y agradecí tanto que aquella vez, esa boca hubiese decidido decir que quería volver a intentarlo, que esos ojos hubiesen sido capaces de ver cuanto lo amaba…Y que su corazón me hubiese perdonado.

Mientras besaba su frente dormida, recordé el día de la boda. Había conseguido el gel de ducha que usé esa vez y pretendía darle una sorpresa esa noche…Pero mi libertad ya no me pertenecía totalmente. Tres personajes entraban y salían de ella modificando planes, exigiendo días de 25 horas y frustrando noches románticas…

Sin embargo eran mi vida…Eran pequeños pedacitos de él y míos, armados como un rompecabezas pero con un alma libre y propia. Eran lo mejor de mí y lo más maravilloso de Rob, eran lo que completaba ese amor al que habíamos apostado, y que a lo largo del tiempo, había crecido sorteando la vida, con luces y sombras; con cielos, noches…rojos atardeceres de verano poblados de las primeras estrellas de la noche.

"- ¿Fue muy difícil decidirse?-", me preguntó bajo la ducha esa tarde de verano en que nos casamos…

¿Difícil? Pensé…

Quizás, si hubiese sabido que mi vida se ordenaría así, como una constelación que de pronto encuentra su lugar en el cielo, el día que decidí entregarme a mi destino, perdiendo todo control, olvidando los miedos, amándolo como nunca había amado antes…Todo hubiese sido tan fácil…

_- ¿Lista?-, dijo mi papá arreglándome el vestido mientras yo no paraba de temblar._

_Me asomé detrás de las enredaderas que adornaban el jardín donde se llevaba a cabo la boda. Rob parado muy derecho en el altar, se balanceaba constantemente de un pie al otro. Estaba nervioso…y me esperaba._

_- ¡Vamos papá!-, dije con una decisión poco frecuente en mí…_

_Y caminé…Sin tropiezos, sin dudas, sin reparos._

_Iba hacia él, hacia nuestra vida juntos, para amarnos cada día un poco más, para crecer juntos._

_Frente a mí se abría una vida de a dos que algún día sería de a tres, o de a cuatro o de los que el amor convierta en nuestros hijos…_

_Y estaba segura. Iba hacia él…y él venía hacia a mí._

**Rob**

Me desperté con sus besos suaves…Ya no lloraba. Toda ella sonreía…Me acerqué a devolverle el beso. Su cuerpo me inundó del perfume que había sentido más temprano.

¿Podríamos retomar nuestra "noche prometedora"?...Aún no amanecía.

Bajé mi mano por su cuerpo lentamente…Sus pechos respondieron con un "sí" sin palabras y sus piernas se enredaron en mi cadera confirmando que los dos deseábamos lo mismo. Pero había algo que tenía que arreglar antes…

- Espérame…-, dije tratando de poner mi mirada más convincente

- ¿Dónde vas?-, preguntó curiosa

- Hay alguien que tiene que saber que hay errores que vale la pena perdonar - contesté. Sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, dejándola apoyada en su brazo, con una mirada lánguida que me perdía…

Bajé corriendo las escaleras. Por debajo de la puerta, vi que aún había luz en la habitación. Golpeé la puerta y oí su voz invitándome a pasar.

Tenía los ojos rojos y agarraba con fuerza su teléfono.

- ¿Has pensado algo? -, pregunté cauteloso. No respondió.

Me senté en la cama y lo abracé. Su resistencia fue dejando lugar a la entrega del que confía.

- Hijo…Las cosas entre tu mamá y yo no han sido ni son perfectas. Eso es lo que pasa en las películas y tú ya sabes que no todos los finales son felices…

Sin embargo, es así como las queremos: imperfectas, felices, llenas de errores y de aciertos, de entrega y de humanidad, y más que nada, porque es lo que le da sentido a todo…de amor -

- No quiero terminar…La amo tanto papá - su voz llena de angustia me apretó el pecho, si supiese cuánto lo entendía…

- Si aún hay amor, el perdón es una opción…-

No dije más…No hacía falta. Algunas veces, los silencios dicen más que las palabras…Y todos necesitamos tiempo para pensar.

Me levanté, y dándole un beso en la cabeza, aunque sabía que me odiaba cuando lo hacía, lo dejé en su "refugio"…Pensando.

Subí nuevamente…La escalera volvió a quejarse, pero no le presté atención…Un perfume familiar me decía que había alguien que estaba esperándome…

Y esta vez, no quería hacerla esperar.

**Kristen**

Bajó a hablar con Nick…¡Lo sabía!. Él jugaba el rol del "padre controlado", pero sufría igual que yo…

Me levanté y abrí la llave del baño…Tomé un poco de aquel gel y haciendo espuma, la pasé por mi cuello y mi cara…Me miré al espejo y sonreí. Me sentía bien. Lo tenía todo…Y pensaba disfrutarlo cada día.

Volví a la cama y abrí el cajón del velador, preparando lo que había estado postergando todo ese día.

Apagué la luz y lo esperé…Mientras un test plástico con la punta teñida de azul, esperaba sobre la mesita que le diera la noticia…

Ahora sí…

Fin

**Y colorín colorado…Esta historia se ha acabado…**

**Que cantidad de sentimientos encontrados…**

**Tengo pena porque se terminó, alegría porque creo que les gustó, esperanza de volver a escribir, y sobre todo agradecimiento…Porque no solo me permitió comunicarles algo que creo fundamental, y es la importancia de creer en el amor y el perdón, sino que hizo que conociera personas maravillosas, profundas, cariñosas, generosas, reflexivas, divertidas, muchas de ellas grandes escritoras, que me acompañaron a lo largo de esta historia.**

**Fue maravilloso haber escrito y haberles escrito… **

**Fue maravilloso leer cada uno de sus comentarios, en twitter y en FF, porque me dejaron conocerlas un poco más y aprender de cada una de ustedes.**

**Hay quienes estuvieron más cerca, y otros más silenciosos, y no por eso menos presentes, pero espero con muchas ganas, recibir algún mensaje de despedida de todas aquellos a quienes les gustó Equivocarse. No puedo ver sus manos despidiéndose, pero sí guardar sus palabras para siempre en el recuerdo del Fic.**

**Y ahora sí, las menciones honrosas**

**Antes que nada, a MariaJose, que hoy cumple años…**

**A mi marido "Dr Cullen", mis hijos, hermana y sobrinos, que me han aguantado, leído y hasta comentado cada entrega (algunos más obligados que otros!:) ); y una mención ****especial a mi sobri Maru, que fue quien me inició en FF y publicó el primer cap de este Fic…Si no fuera por ella y Dora, no habría "Equivocarse".**

**Sigamos...Aunque ya la nombre, a mi amiga Dora, por su apoyo y sugerencias a la hora de escribir, a Alexa, porque su bondad es tanta que recorre largas distancias y llega aún a través de twitter; a Aroa, una de mis primeras y más fieles lectoras (y que hoy tiene un lugar en la historia); a Kristel, una "hija" maravillosa que encontré por el camino; a Vero, con su poesía; a AuroraAlejandra con si presencia que me abcompaña; a Bea, con sus comentarios interesantes y profundos (que esperé en cada update); a Lesley, MariaJosé, Melu, Yokito Elimusic y Male, por su alegría y sus canciones; a Sole, por su aliento en cada capítulo, a Ale D y mi Nachi, por estar siempre cerca; a Naty vel y Naty Vane y Natalyrobsten, por divertidas y ocurrentes (y a una en especial, por la magia de su fic), a Andrea y sus entretenidos PM; a Nikita, por sus ganas de seguir conectada; a Aldi por su fidelidad, al igual que Martha, Twisol, Patricia, Flor, cjmu, Yasmina, robstenforeversexone, Gianella, Sonia, Twilightforever y Sandra; a Pame, que come helado por mi culpa y me hace reír mucho con sus salidas, a Little mistake, Jev Valeria y a Andreiita, por su cariño; ****a Cristy, deseándole un "sol personal"; a Nel Destiny, Yohf y Martha, por sus review fantásticos para cada capítulo del fic, A Marce porque siempre me dice algo lindo en cada entrega…**

**Y a todos aquellos que no estoy nombrando, de twitter y de FF, porque son las 3.30 de la mañana y se me van los nombres y se me cierran los ojos…Pero que están realmente en mi corazón.**

**Gracias por haberme dejado jugar a ser "escritora", y por haber leído cada capítulo, uniéndonos en la distancia con una historia que solo tuvo la intención de mostrarles que todos podemos equivocarnos, pero si hay amor…perdonar es una opción.**

**Un abrazo grande y apretado…**

**Nos vemos**

**Maite**


End file.
